THE DAY LOVE AND HATE COLLIDED (English version)
by Robotfan
Summary: (English version) Feelings are complicated. It's well-known. There is one step between love and hate. Sometimes, such powerful emotions can collide. Drift will find out during his capture. (ROBOT IN DISGUISE STORY)
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

 **OOC: Hi, everyone! Here is the first chapter of my story _The day love and hate collided._ This story is a RID2015 fanfiction. Hopefully you'll like it. I already wrote the original French version but I wanted to translate it in English. I will try to find a beta reader to edit it later. Anyway, enjoy! Don't hesitate to review! It's always a pleasure to have your point of view on my story!**

"No. No. No. No"  
Drift was kneeling down on the floor, scrutinizing his sword in great details to spot possible dirt that one of his students would have omitted to clean. Suddenly, heheard Sideswipe's incessant cries near him. He rolled his eyes. He was not really surprised. The red bot would never cease to annoy him. He was always the one chatting, displaying arrogance and immaturity. Even in moment he hoped to be left in peace, he always had to deal with HIM. Okay. What's going on, this time?  
He was not really amazed to find him grappling with Strongarm, just like every other day. He understood that was about helping Denny at the scrapyard. Sideswipe was basking in the sun. Drift watched the argument from far. Their quarrel soon turned into hand-to-hand fight.  
"I cannot have this conversation with you!' Strongarm cried.  
"Oh, please!"  
"You are just too lazy! You know it!"  
"You are too serious, Miss Cadet!"  
At their side, Drift caught his pupils Jetstorm and Slipstream encouraging them. One bet on Strongarm, the other on Sideswipe. He frowned, putting his sword down. For Primus's sake, he hoped Sideswipe will not put ideas into their heads! He gave them a single sharp look. Immediately, both Minicons were standing to attention, rushing at their Master's side to offer help.  
"Just clean me this" He ordered them, before holding out his sword to Jetstorm. The pupil received it.  
"Of course, Master"  
He turned to Slipstream. "Since you have nothing to do, go to help Bumblebee. I think someone must compensate for a very ineffective member." He was talking about Sideswipe, but this latter didn't seem to catch on.  
"Right away, Master" Slipstream said before rushing to the team's leader.  
Drift got up. His face remained inexpressive, watching his pupils leave to their tasks. Grimlock gave them a compassionate glance.  
He was aware of it. He was very strict with them. Jetstorm and Slipstream had worked the entire day. They deserved to rest a bit. A rest Drift allowed once their tasks were accomplished. Not before. Sometimes, a single error forced them to start again. Grimlock and sometimes Sideswipe often criticized him for it. Of course. Not only once, he was grateful. Never once he praised them for their work, even if it was well done. Unfortunately, they didn't know about his story. He, Jetstorm and Slipstream didn't pursue a honourable past. That was a life filled with robberies, cheating and others crimes. Drift swore to put them back on the straight and narrow. Beside he did not have time for praise, he was afraid of seeing them turning away from him, returning in their bad days.  
So, he had to be hard and firm. It was one way or another to educate them. Maybe was it the best way to protect them from potential dangers. His conscience was clear.  
He focused on Windblade. A bit aside, she was taking care of stasis pods. He took a long inspiration before coming closer, forgetting about the "old couple" spat.  
"Maybe can I help?" He asked her.  
"Thanks"  
No sooner said than done, Drift was back to work. He still kept a watch on his Minicons. Windblade noticed them too, giving them a warm smile.  
"Wow. You shall be happy to see their progress." She said.  
"That's not enough" He calmly replied while carrying a pod. "They are not ready to be on their own"  
Windblade shrugged.  
"Maybe should you forget a bit about what they have yet to achieve…and focusing on what they already achieved. Aren't you proud of them?"  
"It's not in my nature"  
"I see"  
She stopped, chuckling at the view of Sideswipe being dominated by Strongarm in their fight. "When will these two smooch? I bet they will before the end of the month"  
He had difficulties in understanding Sideswipe and occasionally Grimlock. Nevertheless, he enjoyed Windblade's company. Maybe he enjoyed it a bit too much. He glanced back at her. Upon her arrival, she drew everyone's attention, especially Fixit's, Grimlock's and obviously Sideswipe's.  
Maybe he was beginning to give her much attention. Slipstream once mentioned how Drift and Windblade would go well together. – Fortunately Sideswipe had not heard him-. To be honest, it wouldn't displease him. Windblade was pretty and appealing. She was a sword's goddess and that was a good trait for Drift. His Minicons liked her too. He remembered the time where he, Sideswipe, Optimus and Windblade left the scrapyard to pursue Decepticons. He probably hadn't been the only one to enjoy her performance and discreetly had ordered his Minicons to thank her. If he had had more courage, he would have thanked her himself.  
Yes…maybe could he try something? Sure, his pupils's training and Autobots missions were priorities. Windblade probably didn't have much time for a romance. However, she didn't seem to be attracted to Sideswipe…  
"Windblade" He began. "I was wondering…"  
He facepalmed. That was stupid. He kept on, trying to maintain a neutral expression.  
"Would you like to spar after our tasks?"  
She looked up at him. She nodded, benevolence in her optics.  
"Why not? I was always tempted to fight you."  
Drift gave her a small smile, before focusing on stasis pods. Perfect. Her reply was perfect.  
Jetstorm came back, his Master's sword at hand. He was accompanied by Bumblebee. He straightened, ready for an order.  
"Fixit spotted a signal in the forest" He said.  
"Should I go?" Windblade asked.  
"I will" Drift volunteered  
Windblade frowned, not much thrilled. Drift didn't pay attention to it, keeping a stoic face.  
"Shall we assist you, Master?" Slipstream asked him.  
"No. Stay close to the scrapyard and keep a watch on others" Drift ordered. "I will be fine" He said, taking his sword out.  
"Be careful" Windblade warned him.  
Drift gave a small nod, before heading for the forest.

* * *

As he expected, he found nothing. However, he didn't lower his guard. At worst, that would be a Decepticon. He was ready for everything. A stab in the back for example…  
They were individuals devoid of honour. They never played fair. Drift kept walking, avoiding tree's branch surrounding him.  
Suddenly, he heard voices. Someone was weakly calling for help…  
They sounded like a child. Drift went faster.  
A few meters away; he spotted the source. It was a young, brown-haired human girl. Drift hesitated. Shall he hide? It was not a very good idea to be seen by humans, beside Denny and Russell who knew him. They were Bumblebee's rude and odd-mannered pets.  
However, this girl truly sounded to be in distress. After hesitating between accosting her and going his way, he finally chose the former. He gently moved closer to her. She looked up at him and jumped at his sight.  
"It's okay" He tried to reassure her. "I mean you no harm"  
She remained silent. Drift knelt, in order to look shorter.  
"What's your name? May I help you?"  
"…You are so "kind", Drift"  
The girl gave him a devious smirk. Drift's energon froze. How she did know his-?  
He suddenly felt an intense pain catching him by behind. He dropped his sword, the weapon planting in the ground. His vision went blurry while pain slowly was invading his circuits…  
That was a trap…  
Impossible!  
He felt like he was falling…Before everything went black, he caught sight of purple claws holding a Taser.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

The first thing Drift felt was the pain in his back. At the beginning, he believed it was only about a dream. This young girl only was figment of his imagination. Unfortunately, the pain left by Taser reminded him how much it was real. He frowned, realizing he couldn't move. He looked all around. His arms as well as his legs were chained up.  
That was a trap. Somebody trapped him.  
Here now he was a prisoner. He struggled, trying to get rid of his chains.  
"Hi, Drift. How are you?"  
He recognized this voice! Drift abruptly looked up at his jailor, clenching his fists.  
Fracture. The Decepticon was leaning against the wall, deviously smirking back at him. Drift mentally blamed himself. Of course. How stupid was he. He should have expected his return. That was the Decepticon who had been the responsible of his alliance with Bumblebee, before becoming a permanent member of his team.  
Fracture was a bounty hunter. Nevertheless, they had radically different approaches. Fracture totally was devoid of sense of morality. He was able to do everything for a bounty, even going as far as using sneaky tactics. Drift looked around him. The room was so grey…so dark…Where was he?  
"What's wrong, Drift? No punchline? Cat got your tongue?" Fracture kept on, getting closer to him. His smirk wasn't wiped off his face.  
Drift took a long breath. Everything would be fine. That wasn't the first time he crossed his road. It wouldn't be the last one. He managed to escape from him every time. He kept a peaceful look. He didn't try to resist anymore. He mustn't display fear when it came to Fracture. He will not give him such a pleasure.  
Fracture stopped in front of him, standing up to his full height, dominating his rival.  
"After all this time, Drift…you should have expected something like this from me." Fracture said. "It is easy to create a Decepticon signal. All you have to do is possessing useful gadgets."  
The samurai didn't answer. He just stared up at him with an expressionless face. Fracture didn't get flustered.  
"I'm disappointed. I thought you were more talkative. Too bad…I can do without it"  
A blade came out of his wrist. It was a similar one to the ones Fracture used to spar with him, a malevolent glint in his red optics. His expression was filled with hatred mixed with pleasure.  
Finally, Drift spoke up.  
"Is it your goal?" He calmly asked him. "Kidnapping me to kill me?"  
"I waited so long for this day…" Fracture replied with a smug smile.  
"Sheesh…using such ways to get whatever you want…You really do not surprise me, Fracture. You never played fair."  
Fracture's fist closed on his blade. It looked like he struggled not to cut his throat as quickly. Drift remained placid.  
"After all, you have no honour"  
Fracture's smile erased itself. Instead of using his weapon, Drift felt a strong kick in his side. He winced in pain without losing his stoic appearance.  
"Stick your honour where the sun don't shine!" Fracture yelled at him. "What do you know about honour? You are the one stealing MY bounties!"  
Here they come again, Drift thought. It was always about the same thing over and over.  
"These bounties aren't yours" He explained. "Everyone is free to take it. Be reassured. It isn't my world anymore. You are absolutely free to do your so-called business"  
"I'm a business man, Drift" He responded with a more fawning voice. "It's a normal thing to eliminate concurrence. Bumblebee's head was rightfully mine. He was mine and you took him away from me."  
Drift sighed. Fracture was a serious threat but he acted like a capricious kid whose parents said no to him.  
"As I said earlier, I'm not part of it anymore" Drift said. "As long as you do not touch Bumblebee and my friends, I have no reason to attack you"  
Deep down, Drift had another reason. The day they nearly arrested Fracture, this latter had threatened to blow his own ship to scraps along with Jetstorm and Slipstream inside. Remembering this part just increased Drift's disdain for him.  
"I think you didn't understand, Drift" Fracture spoke up, before kneeling down over him. His optics met his. "As you said, it is no longer about a bounty. It is only about you"  
Drift glared at him. Fracture got up again, raising his blade up.  
"This is the end. I said the day I would put you in your grave would be a day to remember." He cackled, a victorious smile on his face. "Don't worry. I will never forget about you"  
Drift didn't care. He learned to face death a long time ago. He learned not to be afraid. He learned not to cry. He closed his eyes. The only thing he was thinking about was Jetstorm and Slipstream. He wondered what would happen to them. Bumblebee would take care of them, but would he be able to train them the same way Drift did?  
Would Jetstorm and Slipstream remain in the right path?  
Would they achieve their training?  
Would they manage to live without him?  
He took a long breath. He was ready for the coup de grace.  
"Fracture! Stop! We already talked about this"  
Drift opened his optics again. This voice also was familiar to him. Appearing behind Fracture, the door just opened up, Steeljaw blocked Fracture's arm, ready to stab his spark. This latter gave him a murderous glare.  
"Stay out of my way!" He roared.  
"You definitely didn't understand, Fracture" Steeljaw softly said. "Drift will be more useful to us if he remains alive. A lot more useful than dead"  
Drift's eyes widened. What did he mean? What did he mean by "useful"?  
In a firm grip, Steeljaw succeeded in pushing Fracture back, though the purple Decepticon still didn't lower his blade.  
"Leave him to me! I may never have this opportunity again!"  
"You swore loyalty to me, Fracture. You swore loyalty to Decepticon cause." Steeljaw coldly retorted. Nevertheless, his tone remained affable. "Drift will help us to lure his little friends into our trap. With this chance, we will be able to free the others Decepticons they imprisoned."  
Fracture seemed to hesitate. Steeljaw didn't joke. Drift wasn't fooled by it. Were they actually planning to use him to release others Decepticons? No. Bumblebee wasn't stupid to believe it. Drift already knew they wouldn't let him go, especially if Fracture was so determined to eliminate him.  
"Don't forget it, Fracture" Steeljaw warned him.  
Fracture clenched his fists. Drift actually wondered if they would come to blows. Fracture finally lowered his weapon before disappearing out of his sight. Steeljaw smiled.  
"I prefer this, Fracture. You are a good element to our team"  
The purple Decepticon didn't listen to him anymore. Out of rage, he violently punched the wall before leaving the room, slamming the door behind him.  
Drift was now alone with Steeljaw. The wolf-con turned back to him.  
"I think it would be useless to explain what we are planning to do with you."  
"It's a waste of time" Drift collectedly replied. "Bumblebee will never surrender before fighting."  
Moreover, Drift definitely will not wait here until someone comes to free him. He was not a damsel in distress. Do not push it.  
"Possible" Steeljaw agreed. "But I don't think he would accept to lose one teammate. Another of his teammates…I heard he lost many of them during the war"  
He paused.  
"Do you really believe he would be able to live on with blood on servos?"  
Drift remained silent. He tried to look away. Steeljaw gave him a satisfied look, before leaving too. He switched off the light, abandoning Drift to the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3  
"No sign?" Bumblebee asked.  
Grimlock and Strongarm shook their heads, a put out look on their faces. Fixit kept tapping away on the mainframe computer, desperately trying to track any signal, any coordinate their comrades could have left. Drift disappeared yesterday. He only was supposed to check a signal. They didn't expect he would never come back. Bumblebee and Windblade had been searching for him everywhere but to no avail.  
They were at a standstill now. Near Fixit, Jetstorm and Slipstream were growing impatient.  
"He must be somewhere!"  
"He isn't dead" Slipstream cried. "If something had happened, we would have felt it."  
Bumblebee frowned. Sideswipe got closer to the Minicons, a bit awkwardly.  
"Hey guys" He smiled to them. "Of course he isn't dead. That's Drift, after all. It's Big Master!"  
"The kid is right" Windblade nodded. "He'll be fine. His sword hasn't been found. That proves he still possesses his weapon."  
"We should have accompanied him." Jetstorm sighed, looking down. "He is right…we really are disappointments."  
Sideswipe fiercely glared at him. "Don't say such a thing! It isn't true! Drift needed you there!"  
"He is right, Jetstorm" Slipstream said. "…We couldn't know."  
Bumblebee turned toward Fixit. "Is the signal still on?"  
"No" Fixit shook his head. "That probably was a drap-frag-trap!"  
"You mean a Decepticon trap?" Sideswipe offered.  
"I don't see anything else" Bumblebee said.  
"I'm sure that's Steeljaw and his group of monkeys again!" Sideswipe tried to joke, trying to make the two Minicons smile again.  
Their leader didn't reply. He changed back into his usual alt-mode. "Strongarm comes with me. Sideswipe and Windblade will follow the forest's direction. Fixit will try to spot others Decepticons signals. We contact each other if there's something new."  
"Okay!" Fixit cried out, hastily getting back to work.  
Russell focused on Jetstorm and Slipstream. "You need to rest"  
"We haven't accomplished our tasks yet" Slipstream muttered.  
"Yes…Master Drift will get angry"  
The young boy smiled. "No. I'm sure he will not be. You both need to recharge. Come on, follow me."

* * *

In his cell, Drift remained awake. Now he knew where he was imprisoned, he had no intention to lower his guard, especially if Steeljaw and his Pack were planning to use him against his comrades.  
No. He had to find a way to escape. At least, he had to warn them. Once again, he tried to break his heavy chains, pulling and chewing it. Of course, his swords weren't nearby. They've got all planned out. Another solution would have been to call them. However, whenever he tried to communicate with Jetstorm, he only received crackling and noise pollution. He attempted to do the same with Slipstream then with Windblade and with others. Nothing.  
He took a long breath. He mustn't panic. Of course the others Decepticons wouldn't have allowed him to contact his friends.  
How much time has passed? He couldn't say. Maybe one hour, two hours, or maybe an entire day passed. Who knew? They definitely wouldn't warn him about these kinds of things.  
Suddenly, the door opened. He looked up at the newcomers. He frowned. The newcomers were the two small purple creatures, one of them carrying an energon cube. Oh yes. He forgot them. Fracture's Minicons. They even didn't have a humanoid appearance. He was unable to remember their names. Anyway, they shared the same attitude toward him: a crooked smirk and an obvious hatred. The one who had long arms spoke up.  
"Steeljaw ordered us to feed you, Autobot scum"  
Drift rolled his eyes, though he replied nothing. The other egg-shaped Minicon moving like a spider added with a disgusted look.  
"Don't thank us. We are more willing to let you starve to death here."  
Why should he thank them? He wasn't grateful to his pupils. He definitely will not praise his enemy's creatures. Long arms, who was holding the cube, got closer to him. Drift hesitated to receive it. What kind of dirty things could there be in? Nevertheless, he was getting hungry. Finally, he leaned over to drink the cube's content. But before he could try, the one with long arms dropped the cube on the floor. The cube shattered, startling the samurai. He glared daggers at the two purple Minicons who cackled like hyenas. He should have expected such a move from them. They were as vicious as their Master.  
"Haha! Your face was so priceless!" Spider giggled.  
"Don't worry, Autobot scum" His cohort said. "You still can lick the floor to drink your energon's remains."  
They loudly laughed again. Drift clenched his fists. He will not bow to them. Those two were so rude and dishonourable…It made him so sick. Of course, Fracture certainly will not teach them good manners. Furthermore, they weren't stopping. In spite of his unchained feet, he succeeded to kick the closest Minicon to him aka the egg-shaped spider. The Minicon hovered before crashing against the wall.  
"Airazor!" The other one exclaimed, gritting his teeth at Drift.  
"You can forget about scaring me, Minicon"  
It angered the Minicon more, getting closer to the prisoner. He probably was the bravest one. Drift noticed his claws. They were sharp enough to rip an optic out. While Drift was getting ready to defend himself, the door opened up again. Their master emerged from the shadows, a fierce look on his face.  
"Leave!" He ordered them.  
The Minicon stopped, sighing. He turned around to help Airazor to get up. This latter was holding his painful side. Fracture watched them leave before dangerously approaching Drift.  
"That's not because Steeljaw decided to keep you alive that I will let you do you whatever you want!" He yelled at him.  
"Maybe you shall keep a watch on your friends!" Drift spat back though in a calmer voice. "Or do something better: educate them! It only will help them."  
Fracture shook his head. He didn't stop until his feet almost touched his prisoner's.  
"I swear" He began. "As soon as Steeljaw's plan will be accomplished, I will be the one to deal with you. You can't beat me alone."  
"Except I'm not alone" Drift retorted.  
Fracture let out a dry chuckle.  
"Yes…your friends. Unless they die before…We Decepticons always do the job properly."  
"That's obvious." Drift nodded. "You still haven't killed me yet."  
This time, Fracture didn't laugh anymore. Drift silently enjoyed this small victory. He always managed to remain in peace thanks to his training. Drift was unshakeable and it pissed Fracture. He probably wished he could watch him scream in pain. He definitely wished he could watch Drift beg mercy. Drift will never do it. Never.  
Fracture surely read his mind. He took a Taser out from behind his back…the same he used to knock him out.  
"Do it, Fracture" He said. "You know you want it"  
"Oh. I don't need your permission, Drift"  
"If you have no more arguments, please don't mind me" He replied, a sarcastic tone. "You enjoy inflicting pain. You are a monster devoid of soul, after all."  
This time, Fracture didn't let him finish his sentence. The samurai felt an abrupt pain on his chest. He winced but didn't let out any whimper, shivering. He will not give him such a pleasure.  
"You know" Fracture used an unpleasantly sweet tone. "Too bad your Minicons aren't around. I would have loved to test their strength with my Taser"  
Drift remained quiet. He only gave him a disdainful glare. Fracture didn't deserve to be hated.  
"Or maybe after getting rid of you, I could still do it. Or better…I could recruit them. They would be great missiles as well as good comrades for Divebomb and Airazor."  
He nearly choked, out of disgust. He immediately struggled against his chains, hoping to shatter them with one strike. If he dared mention Jetstorm or Slipstream again, Fracture will suffer. He wanted to make it clear. Fracture sneered, before patting Drift's head like he was an obeying dog.  
"If you ever touch them, I would take care of yours, Fracture" Drift threatened him.  
"Oh. You wouldn't do it, Drift" Fracture displayed a triumphant smirk.  
He looked like he was tempted to give Drift a new shot with his Taser. Finally, he just walked away, heading for the door. Before leaving, the samurai's mind was haunted by his taunting.  
"After all, it wouldn't be the first time you failed to protect them."


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

 **OOC: Hi everyone! Here is a new chapter! Hopefully you'll like it! Thanks, Kashagal and Natures Ruler! Feel free to review or not.  
**

Decepticons's base was rather large and multi-storey. That was useful to protect privacy. In the room they were sharing with Fracture, Divebomb was bandaging Airazor's egg-shape head, the latter whimpering in pain. The kick Drift delivered him as well as his quite failed landing had made him quite dizzy.  
"Don't wriggle, Airazor!" Divebomb ordered him.  
"It hurts! And your long claws don't help!"  
Divebomb gave him a deadpan look before finishing the dressing. He admired his work. Airazor looked pathetic but that was nothing out of ordinary. He laid down on the berth, sighing.  
"When will we attack Autobots?" Airazor asked him.  
"The boss must give us the green light" Divebomb replied.  
"I really want to make Drift's Minicons pay for what their stupid Master did to me! I mean…even without his blow, I do not care! They even shouldn't breathe our air anyway."  
Divebomb shared his point of view. He also wanted to get revenge on…What were their names? Oh yes: Jetstorm and Slipstream. He also wanted to find them. Nevertheless, he acted less disdainful than his comrade. After all, Airazor was a bit slow.  
"You know" He smiled. "I still appreciated our teamwork. Do you remember when we had to capture these fucking Cyclones? Of course, afterward, I had to wash my servos to prevent the Autobot's virus."  
"Yes" Airazor agreed. "That's right. For once, things got interesting: putting our differences aside to fight a common foe."  
"I don't understand why Fracture wanted to recruit them in our team. All three of us are good together, aren't we?"  
"Much better"  
Divebomb and Airazor always used the same admiring tone whenever they mentioned Fracture. They were loyal to him, not to Steeljaw. However, they admitted their boss still was flawed. He bitched about everything, let his anger taking over him to the point of accidentally striking one of them and sometimes, he could take decisions that Minicons didn't understand. But they wouldn't have wanted another Master for anything. They were a formidable and unstoppable team and they all would reign supreme.  
Divebomb paused. His tone suddenly went awkward. He looked back at his comrade, his spark pounding through his entire body.  
"Hey, Airazor"  
"What?"  
"While Master is taking care of Drift, maybe both of us…could go somewhere? Like taking a stroll or something?"  
Airazor nodded, shrugging.  
"That's a good idea. I think the boss wouldn't get mad about it…as long as he doesn't know"  
"He will warn us if he needs help anyway" Divebomb added before opening the door. "Let's go."

* * *

In his cell, Drift did not stop trying to get loose, to the point of trying to rip his chains from the wall. Unfortunately, in spite of his years of training, acquiring a lot of strength, it was a waste of time. He let out a deep sigh before collapsing.  
In these moments, Drift regretted having refused his Minicons's help. However, he erased this thought. That wouldn't have been cautious. Jetstorm and Slipstream would have been trapped too. Fracture would have tortured them.  
Drift rested his head, searching for another idea to escape. But he felt himself getting sleepy…He needed to recharge but better safe than sorry. He must remain awake, ready to defend himself.  
Jetstorm…Slipstream…  
What were they doing? They probably were worrying sick. Drift hoped they would stay calm. He hoped they wouldn't panic to the point of throwing themselves into danger to rescue him. especially Jetstorm…Slipstream was more reserved, more collected.  
He missed their company…After all, he had been so used to travel with them by his side. Whenever they were taken away from each other, Drift did not feel comfortable. He didn't feel ill at ease for his safety but for theirs.  
Truth to be told, Drift wondered if he should stop containing his feelings. Should he express his feeling more? Should he be more accommodating and less strict toward them? He shook his head. He shouldn't doubt about their training and their lifestyle. The best way to survive was rigidity. His surrounding was making his head spin.  
The door opened up on Fracture again. Drift looked back at him. His expression didn't change. The Decepticon was keeping a proud and haughty appearance.  
"I think Steeljaw is right" He said after a silence.  
Drift didn't retort.  
"I'm waiting for the day I finally finish you with impatience. However, I must admit…I enjoy seeing you in such a position, Drift. It's almost…orgasmic."  
Drift frowned. Fracture let out a snort, closing the door and getting closer to the samurai again.  
"Isn't it too hard to be far away from your friends?" He questioned him with a false compassion.  
"If you know anything about friendship, please tell me"  
Since he was stuck here, why not talking? Of course, he would prefer a conversation with another Con. But Steeljaw's other members didn't seem to be as interested in Drift as Fracture. The two bots shared a rivalry, after all.  
"I didn't expect you to join Steeljaw's pack." Drift spoke up, a hint of surprise in his voice. "Aren't you a bounty hunter? Since when have you been interested in politics?"  
Fracture seemed amused by his remark. He simply shrugged, grabbing a chair to take a seat in front of him though he still remained far from Drift. Maybe was he afraid that Drift repeats what he had done to his Minicon? No. Fracture didn't care about boo boo as long as he could delight in other people's pain.  
"I can ask you the same" Fracture replied, almost cordially. "You are a bounty hunter and yet, you joined Autobots. Why shouldn't I work for the opposite side? If Decepticons help me to get the bounty I desire, as well as your energon…"  
The last sentence was said in a sinister tone. Drift wasn't scared. He definitely wasn't scared.  
"Furthermore, I didn't have much choice." He added with obvious anger. "Your stupid Minicons destroyed my ship. I was stuck on Earth and I had nowhere to go!"  
"Must I remind you that your ship was destroyed because you blinded us while running away? You attacked us."  
Fracture clenched his fist.  
"You are the one who attacked me!" He spat. "You are the one who attacked me first while your Minicons attacked mine!"  
"I wasn't the one who tried to kill you" Drift shook his head. "I only tried to stop you"  
"Really? And what is the best way to stop someone, Drift?" Fracture grinned through rage.  
He settled comfortably in his chair, moving his face close to the samurai's. Drift was a bit awkward though he remained stone faced.  
"We actually both don't give a damn about politics, Drift" Fracture added. "You do not care about Autobots the same way I do not care about Steeljaw's paradise. We are just around for our own interests. We are around for the money."  
"Don't compare yourself to me!" Drift almost yelled at him. "I joined Autobots to arrest Decepticons and other criminals of your kind. I also wished a better place for Jetstorm and Slipstream. You…Beside a bounty, nothing else matters!"  
Fracture let out a sigh. Of course... Why would he care about Drift's speech?  
"You have no honour"  
"Say something else about honour, Drift. I swear I will rip your optics off" Fracture seriously warned him. "You are no better than me. You also were part of Decepticons. You were one of us. Don't you remember?"  
This time, Drift felt an acute pain in his chest. A pain he would have wished to forget. He would have wished not to feel it anymore. Fracture was right. He had been one of them once.  
"I chose another path" Drift said. "I want to transmit values to Jetstorm and Slipstream. I set boundaries. I do not want them to end up like you. Unlike you, I took no pleasure to collect criminals for a bounty. No pleasure…But I thought it was the best way to redeem myself for my own sins. To redeem myself for such a horrible life, I hunted criminals."  
Fracture looked a bit thoughtful. His expression went detached.  
"Why should we redeem ourselves? We all will end up in the Allspark, sooner or later." He humoured. "I would like to end up in the Allspark very, very late…after becoming rich."  
Drift stared at him, disgusted. He wouldn't expect otherwise.  
"That's the big difference between us. You do not know anything about wrong and right. You absolutely feel nothing for the preys you collect."  
"That's a business, Drift" His rival replied with condescendence. "Working as a bounty hunter means learning to disregard our own feelings. Otherwise, you change jobs. Before Bumblebee's bounty, you did not seem to care about preys. If Bumblebee had not "saved" you from me this day, you or I would have collected the bounty anyway."  
Drift gritted his teeth. Fracture had a point…But he had felt obligated by a life debt. Bumblebee saved him…But if he had been as immoral as Fracture, he wouldn't have changed his mind…would he?  
"I've changed" He said. "On the other hand, you will never change"  
"Really?" He asked him, cheerful. "How can you be so sure?"  
"Individuals like you will never change. You are a monster devoid of honour. You never fight fair. You are ready to kill for dirty money. You are able to stab someone in the back with your gadgets. Other people are tools for you"  
He paused.  
"…Even your Minicons are nothing to you. They are only tools to get rid of whenever they become useless."  
"Is it over? Do you want me to shot you again?" Fracture got up.  
"I do not care. You will pay for everything you did, sooner or later. Maybe not by me…but you will."  
"Remind me to be terrified"  
Fracture sneered, giving him a false frightened sound. In the end, he didn't use his Taser. He just left the room, locking Drift inside.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

 **OOC: Hi everyone! Here is a new chapter! Hopefully you'll like it! Feel free to review or not.**

"There is a typhoon right near Crown City. Residents are advised to get back to their houses or to find a refuge for their safety"  
The journalist's speech was cut short by Russell, changing the channel to watch a sports car racing instead. Near him, Jetstorm and Slipstream sat down on the sofa, a blank stare on their faces, not paying attention to the screen. Russell sighed before joining them. They had not received news from Bumblebee's team yet. All three of them as well as Denny, were the only ones remaining at the scrapyard. Russell had tried everything to distract them, without any success.  
In their shoes, he probably would react the same way.  
"Hey" Denny offered. "Why not do a board game? If a typhoon is coming, a risk of breakdown is possible."  
"Nice, Dad" Russell declined. "However, I don't think it is the right time. Furthermore, your board games always are so complicated."  
"No, no. Actually, they are simpler than your video games. You just must learn."  
Russell slightly smiled but the Minicons didn't react. Slipstream looked back at the young boy.  
"We need to leave"  
"You know it isn't safe" Russell said. "Bumblebee ordered us to stay here. And the typhoon…"  
"He is our Master!" Jetstorm snarled. "He probably is still outside! If a typhoon is coming, he will be in danger!"  
Denny gave him a compassionate smile.  
"I know how much you two are worried. Unfortunately, I don't think you can do anything right now…We don't know where he is"  
He paused.  
"But our team is strong! They will find your Master in no time! Drift will come back with his usual serious frown"  
Jetstorm nodded. Slipstream gave him a small amused smile.  
"You are right…Our Master rarely smiles."  
"He only does it when he thinks we deserve it. It almost never happens. I thought maybe he'd like us to progress quicker." Jetstorm looked down.  
"You already know he has high standards"  
Russell understood their feelings. Sometimes, he felt the same toward his father. This latter still treated him like a kid. The fact that he managed to help Bumblebee's team sometimes didn't change anything. Denny shrugged.  
"He loves you both"  
"We are his pupils" Slipstream reminded him, not very convinced.  
"Not only" Denny said. "I truly think he loves you more than only as Minicons, more than as pupils. I can feel it. You mean the world to him. He loves you more than anyone else. However, he is strict because he is afraid for your safety"  
Denny winked at Russell. The boy sneered. That wasn't only about Jetstorm and Slipstream…that also was about him too.  
"Yes" Slipstream nodded. "I remember when he begged Bumblebee to let Fracture go because the Decepticon had threatened to blow his own ship with us inside."  
"If that's not love, I don't know what it is" Denny agreed. "Furthermore, you two were lucky. Bumblebee talked about other Minicon's "owners". They apparently do not treat their Minicons so well."  
Jetstorm sighed.  
"That's why we are afraid of disappointing him…we fear he may get rid of us"  
"But Drift isn't a Decepticon" Russell said. "Or at least, he isn't a Decepticon anymore. He will never get rid of you…not after all this training."  
"Yes" Denny added. "He is just…stern and cold"  
He chuckled.  
"I remember the time where he was dressed like a ghost. I never thought he would accept"  
"Yes! What about the time where he praised Grimlock right before yelling at him because he almost crushed him?" Russell laughed.  
"Or about every time he ogles Windblade?" Slipstream smiled.  
"Oh yes! We have a scoop!" Denny laughed. "I can give him a book about dating!"  
Silence came back.  
"He will be fine" Russell reassured them again.  
"If he doesn't come back tomorrow, we will go to his search." Jetstorm warned them. "No matter whatever Bumblebee says…that's our duty to help him."  
Denny nodded.  
"Wait until the typhoon ends. Afterward…I'm not the one who shall judge you"  
He turned toward his son.  
"So…Board game?"  
"Okay" Russell sighed before grabbing the box to play.

* * *

Drift didn't know if his imagination was playing tricks on him. However, he thought he heard a slight squall from behind the wall. He frowned. He probably wasn't far from the exit leading him outside of this place. That was good to know.  
His eyelids were getting heavy. He was tired. He had tried everything but he wouldn't fight endlessly. One moment or another, he will have to recharge.  
Suddenly, while he was falling asleep, the door reopened. Drift blinked. That was another Decepticon he didn't know much about. That was Clampdown or something… the crab. The crab was carrying a cube of energon at a pincer. He looked nervous…  
"Steeljaw asked me to feed you…Since the first was…"  
Drift wondered if he would act the same way as the two Minicons. He shook his head. Unlike the two devils, Clampdown seemed to be afraid of him. If he remembered correctly, Clampdown was a coward. He's a chicken, according to Bumblebee and Sideswipe. That was possible. The prisoner replied nothing, allowing the crab to come.  
Clampdown put the cube near him. Drift rolled his optics. Moreover, he wasn't very smart. The crab heard his sigh.  
"Is there something wrong?" He asked him.  
"Don't you see I can't move?" The samurai replied, pulling on his chains. "How can I take it?"  
"Oh"  
Clampdown picked the cube up. This time, he put it on his legs. Drift let out another sigh. Congratulations, Drift, he thought to himself. You official met the team's idiot.  
"I still can't" He dryly remarked. "I can't bend down. Just use your brain if you have one."  
Then, he stared at Clampdown. The crab stupidly looked back at him. He probably was trying to "use his brain". He didn't care anymore.  
He just found the best way to go.  
"Clampdown, isn't it?"  
"Y-Yes?"  
Drift shrugged.  
"You know I can't escape with my legs tied. But if you untied one of my arms, I could take my cube. That would be less awkward for both of us."  
Clampdown frowned. Scrap, Drift thought. Was he clever?  
"Steeljaw will not appreciate it"  
"Why should he know?" The samurai said. "You can just chain me up again. I'm not asking you to leave me alone."  
The crab looked like he was hesitating. For one moment, Drift thought that would be too easy. That wouldn't work out.  
Nevertheless, after intensely thinking during five minutes, Clampdown followed his idea. He knelt down to untie his right arm.  
Drift suppressed a smirk. He patiently waited.  
"Here it i-"  
He couldn't finish his sentence. Once his right arm was free, Drift grabbed one of his optics.  
"ARG! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Clampdown cried out, struggling. Clampdown may be physically impressive; Drift had enough of grip to hold him.  
"I advise you to be quiet" He said. "I'm a prisoner but I still have a few cards up my sleeve."  
"Let me go! I didn't do anything! Please!"  
Drift's face went deadpan. He expected such a reaction. The crab definitely was a coward. He tightened his grip on him.  
"Untie me now" He threatened him. "Release me now or I will remove one optic of yours."  
"But I didn't do anything!" He repeated. "Please! If I release you, Steeljaw is going to kill me in my sleep"  
"If you do not release me, I will be the one to kill you. And I will kill you right now"  
Of course, it was dishonourable. Though Clampdown was pathetic, he wouldn't be able to murder him. Even if he could, his companions immediately would be alerted.  
"…You promise not to kill me once you will be free?"  
"I give you my word. Fracture will confirm it. I have honour. I always will keep my promise"  
It worked. Clampdown whimpered in pain before kneeling down to untie his other arm.  
"Now, legs"  
Drift kept a servo on one optic as security. Clampdown slowly untied his two remaining members. The samurai released him and the crab moved back a little to let him stand up. Drift felt a cramp in his right leg but it wouldn't prevent him to escape.  
"Get out" He said.  
Clampdown nodded before hurriedly leaving. That idiot left the door open. In a few seconds, he would alert everyone. He began running, leaving his cell.  
Though he didn't pay much attention to his surrounding, Drift noticed their base vaguely looked like a garage. He caught sight of the main entrance, blocked by a door. He hastily looked around for a button. He managed to find it to the left of the door. Drift rushed to activate it. If he had had more time, he would have fetched his sword.  
But while the door opened, a green laser suddenly passed near his shoulder. He immediately turned around. Steeljaw was holding a canon at the servo, a malevolent smirk on his face.  
"Leaving us so soon?"  
Nearby, Drift noticed the other members of the team. Fracture, Underbite, Thunderhoof and Clampdown collected around their leader.  
"I knew we couldn't trust you!" Thunderhoof yelled at the crab. "You are a shame to Decepticon name! Why the Hell did you recruit such a member, Steeljaw?"  
"Clampdown's fate remains to be seen, Thunderhoof That's not the right time!" Steeljaw retorted before shooting at Drift again.  
Drift dodged the laser by jumping. He glanced back at the door. It had arrived at half, leaving him a light opening to escape. Near him, he could catch sight of Underbite rushing to close it. He hurriedly switched in his alt-mode. Before Underbite could push the button, Drift already was outside while Steeljaw was screaming in rage.

He drove to maximum speed though he didn't know much where to go. Unfortunately, weather conditions were far from being good to him. Wind pushed him on the side, modifying his trajectory. As soon as Drift was trying to get back on the road, he almost was precipitated over a bridge.  
With such a weather, he wouldn't able to make it to his team. He heard a loud noise of motorcycle behind him. He checked in his rear-view. Fracture in his alt-mode was chasing after him.  
"Do you really believe you can escape me, Drift?"  
His tone was furious. Drift actually hesitated to stop. That was not his nature to run away from an enemy even if he didn't have his sword or his Minicons with him. He should fight Fracture like he always did. Then he looked up at the sky. A house's roof was flying away in the clouds.  
Was it a storm? Was it a tornado?  
No. That was a typhoon.  
While he was crossing a forest, he felt something violently strike his back. He winced in pain, changing in his robot-mode again. He fell to the ground, feeling wind strongly hitting his face. He gritted his teeth. There were Fracture's torpedoes. His Minicons almost were flying away too. Both of them managed to change back in their normal mode too, clinging to each other.  
Far off, Fracture hit the gas. That was too dangerous to stay here. Decepticons weren't his priority. He couldn't fight a typhoon. Drift caught sight of a cave nearby. He had to put himself under cover. With all his remaining strength, Drift ran to the cave, hearing his chaser's steps catching him up.  
While he was running inside, a lightning flash blinded him. His last vision was about Fracture jumping straight in the cave while a tree was collapsing right in front of the entrance, plunging them in a prison of darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

 **OOC: Hi everyone! Here is a new chapter. Hopefully you'll like it. Feel free to review. It would help me improve! Enjoy!**  
"Master ! Master !"  
Around them, their surrounding darkened more and more. Airazor and Divebomb were calling their Master's name in hysterics. When they had seen this gigantic tree collapsing as Fracture jumped in the cave, they had turned back into their torpedo mode to prevent the worst from happening. Unfortunately, they didn't have been quick enough and their Master had disappeared from their sight.  
"Do you think he is dead?" Airazor cried, panicked.  
"No" His comrade tried to reassure him. "I'm sure he is inside…I'm sure he is okay"  
"What do we do? We will never be able to lift the tree by ourselves!"  
They suddenly jumped on the side to dodge a branch of tree falling over them.  
"We cannot stay here!" Divebomb said. "We have to take refuge somewhere until the typhoon ends"  
"But Fracture-"  
"He will be fine! Don't worry about him! If he was dead, we would have known. Come on! We will fly away otherwise!"  
Divebomb caught Airazor's servo to lead him in safety. He glanced back at the cave. The entrance was completely blocked by the tree. They even couldn't see what's happening inside.

* * *

"Master…" Jetstorm frowned, watching outside the window. The typhoon was becoming more threatening. His partner was helping Denny and Russell to block doors and windows to avoid further damage.  
"Jetstorm! We must take refuge in the cellar!" Slipstream begged him. "NOW!"  
Jetstorm sadly nodded before following his companions. At this very moment, he caught sight of four vehicles of different colours driving closer to the house with difficulties.  
"Wait! The others are coming!" Jetstorm warned them.  
Indeed, Bumblebee and his team turned back in their robot-mode. Just for a moment there, both Minicons hopefully thought that they had succeeded. They thought Bumblebee brought their Master back…that their Master was back home.  
Unfortunately, there was no orange car amongst them. Their hope faded right away.  
"That's too dangerous!" Bumblebee said while he was stepping inside the cellar. His teammates followed him, trying to dry themselves. "We cannot do much more with this typhoon"  
"But" Jetstorm began.  
Bumblebee shook his head.  
"I'm sorry…we'll pick up the search after the storm. But now…that's too dangerous, Jetstorm"  
"Master Drift is outside!" Jetstorm burst out in tears. "…If he died, we—"  
"He will not die, Jetstorm!" Slipstream caught him by shoulders to make him look at him. "I promise! Master Drift is strong. After all, he is the one who trained us"  
Jetstorm looked down, trying to swallow his sobs. He couldn't help it. The day had been stressful and…now, there was this typhoon.  
"Remember what he taught us" Slipstream said, a soft tone. "Keep our heads straight, no matter whatever happens."  
Jetstorm nodded. He inspired and expired, trying to calm down.  
"That's good, Jetstorm. The storm will be over soon. Afterward, we will go for our Master together, okay?"  
Jetstorm glanced back at Slipstream, before scanning the others team members.  
"…Okay"  
"I'm frozen" Strongarm said.  
"Oh? Poor dear. Do you want me to warm you up?" Sideswipe mischievously grinned. "I'm skilled at this"  
"…Stay away from me"

* * *

Drift opened his optics as soon as he heard another deafening noise nearby. His distrust was at its peak, yet that was only another gust.  
The good thing was that he was able to see in the darkness. He could notice the exit being blocked by a heavy thing, probably the tree from earlier. In his current situation, that wasn't a bad thing, the tree was giving him a protection against the typhoon until it passes.  
However, that was a short respite. As soon as he perceived Fracture's red optics lighting up, the slight feeling of safety vanished in an instant.  
He was stuck here…with Fracture.  
The purple Decepticon gave him a crooked smirk.  
"You really thought you could escape me, Drift?" He repeated. "You honestly believed that a simple tree could separate us?"  
Drift moved back and soon was stuck against a wall. He realized he didn't have his sword. Their imminent battle was going to be difficult for him.  
Fracture didn't move. However, he kept talking.  
"We are in serious trouble here…" He joked. "…Or rather, you are in serious trouble, as you are defenceless, without a sword, without Minicons…unlike me…"  
Yes. He already knew that Fracture was armed. He was not the kind to go outside without gadgets. Drift got up, giving him a serious stare.  
"I will not surrender without a fight, Fracture" He said.  
"You really are persistent…"  
Then Drift heard a whimper. He frowned.  
"I will definitely settle the score…" He continued, his voice shaky.  
"You are injured"  
That was not a question. Fracture was injured. He detailed his rival's body and realized some energon was running down his right leg. Moreover, he couldn't see the end of his leg…He understood right away. Fracture had been fortunate enough to dodge the tree but not completely. His right leg had not been that lucky.  
"…You can't move"  
"Haha…Do you really believe that'll stop me, Drift? You are so wrong…" He replied, trying to get up. Yet, the only gesture made him scream in pain.  
Drift was a bit relieved. The samurai had no weapon but Fracture was in no condition to fight. He sat down, keeping a safe distance from the Decepticon. Fracture gritted his teeth, trying to wriggle free.  
"…Steeljaw will come to free me. My Minicons are not as slow as yours, Drift. They will understand backup is needed."  
Drift frowned.  
"…They will if they survive the typhoon."  
"Oh. Do not worry. If something had happened to them, I would have felt it." He retorted. "They know how to take care of themselves. They do not need me to shout what to do on the battlefield. Unlike Jetstorm and Slipstream, they are independent."  
The samurai displayed no anger. Why should he? He currently was the one in position of strength.  
"Are you really aware of our situation?" He asked him.  
"What? We are trapped?" Fracture replied, sarcastic. "Oh sorry! I didn't know. Thanks for reminding me, my dear Drift."  
He shook his head.  
"No. Haven't you noticed the typhoon outside? That will take some time to calm down."  
"Time, time…I'm a patient man"  
Not as much as me, Drift bitterly thought.  
"That means your comrades aren't coming to help you right now."  
The Decepticon gave him a malevolent glare.  
"It'll give me plenty of time to kill you."  
"I do not believe you are in condition."  
Fracture looked down, seemingly trying to avoid optic contact. He tried to get up again, but to no avail. That probably was very painful.  
Drift quietly stared at him. None of them spoke up. They only could hear wind blowing outside. If they carefully listened, they also could hear branch crackling before flying away.  
"…You must be happy, mustn't you?" Fracture commented, hatefully glaring at him.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Don't act so innocent, Drift." He said. "You actually are gloating, watching me suffer."  
Drift kept a neutral face. Truth to be told, he was glad that his rival was out of action He was right. If Fracture's leg had not been crushed by a tree, no doubt the outcome would have turned in a confrontation between the two until one of them kills the other. Drift was even tempted to tell Fracture that's all he deserved.  
Yet, he took no pleasure in his suffering.  
"I'm not gloating, Fracture" He said.  
"Just admit it." Fracture sighed. "You hate me. That's only logical to take delight in my pain. I did the exact same thing when you were our prisoner."  
He paused.  
"If you are ashamed…you can be reassured: I will not repeat it. Why could I? You'll kill me anyway."  
"I'm not going to kill you"  
Drift noticed a surprised expression on his rival's face. Surprise soon turned into anger.  
"STOP IT! You've been wishing my death forever! You just strangle me, you put me in my grave and everything'll be over!" He roared. "Bounties will be all yours! That's so simple. Do you want the manual?"  
"Enough"  
Drift resolved to get closer to him though he remained out of the reach of the Decepticon.  
"I already told you. I'm not part of this world anymore. I am in Bumblebee's team. I'm an Autobot. I'm not interested in bounties anymore."  
"You can't" Fracture disapproved with a smirk. "Everyone loves money. That's always about a bounty"  
"No. You are the one putting money above everything"  
Drift knelt down, wishing to meditate about solutions. However, that was not the best situation. Energon pouring out of Fracture's leg worked off concentration. He glanced at him.  
He was his rival. However, he couldn't remain indifferent to his wound. Fracture deserved his fate. But honour and Bumblebee dictated him to assist any living being who needed help.  
"Fracture…I think our teams will delay to come."  
"No kidding"  
Drift stood up.  
"Honour dictates me to help, even if you do not deserve it."  
"Are you serious?"  
Fracture's optics widened out of disbelief.  
"Are you going to help…me?"  
"If your wound isn't treated, you'll not survive long. You can't stay in such a state."  
"GO FUCK YOURSELF!" Fracture cried out. "I will never accept your help!"  
Drift shook his head.  
"You are not arrogant enough to refuse your Minicons's help"  
"Don't you dare to compare yourself to my Minicons!" Fracture spat.  
"I'm not giving you a choice. I will release your leg and applying a tourniquet for you to hang in there until backup's arrival."  
Fracture clenched his fists.  
"If you ever dare to do this, I'm going to kill you at the very first chance. I even can kill you with my single blade if you dare to come closer."  
Drift wasn't impressed.  
"Do whatever you want. But if you kill the only person who can help you right now, you'll join me in the Allspark very soon. Then, you are stuck here"  
"I can blow this tree to scraps if I want!"  
"Yes…afterward, you'll die in this typhoon. Good idea"  
He had enough of this talking in a vacuum. He walked to Fracture with a firm step, kneeling down over his right leg. He remained on his guards, keeping his face in a safe distance from the injured Decepticon. Fracture was right. He could stab his blade into his throat at the first chance.  
"…It'll be painful" Fracture said.  
"Oh, please! You are a big boy now!" Drift rolled his optics. "You are a bounty hunter. You can endure pain."  
With all his strengths, he managed to slightly lift the trunk to release Fracture's leg. That left him a slight opening, but that was enough. He roughly moved it despite that was not pretty sight. Fracture let out a strident cry of pain ripping from his chest.  
"BE CAREFUL!" He hissed.  
"Shut up!"  
His pain was not surprising. His right leg was squashed. It barely looked like a leg now. There were only energon's remains. Drift frowned, doing his best not to make the Decepticon suffer more.  
"Fortunately, you aren't human" The samurai remarked. "You would have had your leg cut off."  
"It's already cut off"  
Fracture looked back at the result. As soon as Drift moved his injured leg on his knees to treat it, Fracture collapsed. Drift nearly rushed him and realized he just passed out of pain.  
Great.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**  
Drift was kneeling down on the ground, his optics shut down and his servos on his knees. He didn't care about the wet floor. He needed peace, needed to be alone by himself. He followed his old mentor's advice. An advice he transmitted to his pupils. He ran away from his mentor a long time ago. However, he admitted some of his advices could be useful. Whenever he was in distress, he must find a moment of respite to calm down and meditate.  
His breath back to normal, his optics opened up. He checked Fracture. The Decepticon still was out. At least, it had been easier. He had managed to apply a tourniquet by using the few resources available. Though he didn't usually do that, he also had searched Fracture. Indeed, he had been able to find some tools to stop the energon from covering most the floor, like a rope. Denny had been the one who had explained it to him. Cybertronians's conditions may have been different from that of humans, he had not studied medicine. At least, Fracture had stopped moaning in pain and colour had returned to his face.  
By searching him, Drift obviously picked up weapons. He wouldn't let Fracture kill him and he definitely wouldn't give them back to him. He was not a robber. That was self-defence. While he was watching the purple Decepticon, he noticed Fracture displayed a peaceful expression on his face, like he would recharge on his berth instead of recharging in a cave, with an enemy close and one crushed leg.  
Drift was a bit caught. He wondered how Fracture could sleep at night. Of course…His actions wouldn't prevent him to rest. He had no feelings, after all.  
But that was so rare to meet Decepticons with such…normal expression. Almost human expression…Of course, he didn't take Grimlock and Sideswipe into account. They may be ex-criminals. But Fracture was something else.  
Drift was about to go back to his meditation when he heard grunting. He was on alert again, watching the Decepticon open his optics up, looking all around him. He obviously had forgotten what happened. He froze when he noticed Drift from afar.  
Drift could understand that everything came back to him.  
"You knocked me out" He grumbled.  
Drift rolled his optics.  
"You fainted" He simply answered.  
"It never happened to me. I've had worse"  
"There is a first time for everything"  
Fracture struggled to sit up. He glanced at the tourniquet. Drift could appreciate his surprise and disbelief in his rival's optics.  
"…You really did it"  
"I told you: I couldn't let you die"  
Fracture had his arms crossed. He didn't seem to be happy. Drift didn't care. After all, gratefulness was a virtue Decepticon didn't possess. This darling Fracture had a lot of ego and couldn't accept his enemy's help.  
"Please" Drift dryly said. "Don't thank me"  
"Do you truly believe I'm going to thank you?" Fracture roared. "I didn't ask you for help. It isn't my fault if you are unable to finish your enemies."  
Drift remained collected. He wouldn't play to this kind of game.  
"It's your entire fault if we are trapped here anyway" Fracture added.  
"Excuse me?"  
Did he hear well? He stared at Fracture, incredulous.  
"Are you saying that's my fault?"  
"If you had not escaped, we wouldn't be trapped in that damn cave!"  
"Beg pardon?"  
This time, Drift got up. Fracture crossed the line.  
"You really are dishonest!" The samurai replied. "Need I remind you that you are the ones who captured me first?"  
"We are foes! You would have done the same!"  
"Not in order to lure your comrades!" Drift snarled. "We would have placed you into stasis pods. Afterward, we would have leaded you back to Cybertron! You'll have been judged by a High Court. We wouldn't have used you as a mean to blackmail others."  
"Yes" Fracture sneered, deadpan. "That's a lot better to be put on a trial in a court like a common criminal, with a haughty Judge sentencing you to death."  
Drift shook his head. He wouldn't believe it.  
"I don't think you would be sentenced to death. Definitely a prison sentence, but not death"  
At least, he thought it was. As another Autobot Council had been established, life sentence must be rarely applied. Fracture offered a compassionate smile. He looked like he had sympathy for him. What for?  
"Where were you all these years, Drift?" He said. "Do you think that because Autobots won this war, they would abolish life sentence for criminals? Were you really on Cybertron?"  
He paused.  
"Ah. You were travelling with your Minicons on your ship, exploring galaxies."  
"I don't believe you"  
"That's the truth" Fracture insisted. "People who have power aren't merciful toward us. Not only toward political criminals. Common criminals aren't spared either. Robbers, cheaters…"  
Drift clenched his fists. He mustn't get carried away. However, he couldn't bear what Fracture was implying.  
"I'm not a robber! I've changed unlike you! You are spreading lies about Autobots. After all, Optimus had been the one who won the war. He never condoned death. He always preferred forgiveness to punishment."  
As I do, Drift thought. If he had decided to become a bounty hunter, that's because he had wanted to give another chance to criminals, a chance for criminals to redeem themselves and follow another path. That was for this reason he had been ruthless toward them. He never would have expected that the Autobot Council orders their captures to kill them. No. He refused to believe in his words. Fracture was a consummate liar.  
Fracture shrugged.  
"I think the Autobot Council doesn't like Optimus's team."  
"What do you know about it?"  
The purple Decepticon sighed.  
"Why would Bumblebee get such a job? Why didn't he get a higher rank?"  
"Autobots are not like Decepticons" Drift replied. "We didn't win this war for glory. We ended a conflict."  
He had the strange feeling to face his old mentor again. This latter always said that he would have appreciated to have Drift as a second in command. That's why he had chosen to cut ties with him. That's why he had taken Jetstorm and Slipstream away from him.  
Fracture stared at him. His smile was wiped off his face. It was like he was considering Drift's words. No…Fracture could fake any emotion.  
"Do you really believe Decepticons enjoyed this war, Drift? Do you really believe you Autobots were the only ones with troubles?"  
"I didn't say such a thing"  
"Oh yes…You meant it. You are wrong. After all, Decepticons are not welcomed back on Cybertron. That's why Steeljaw wishes to create his paradise on Earth. He wants Decepticons to have a place they could call their home, a place where they wouldn't be judged."  
Drift frowned. Something sounded wrong in his words…  
"If you truly are unwanted on Cybertron, why are you around? Why did they allow a Decepticon bounty hunter such like you to work?"  
Fracture's haughty look came back.  
"You pretend to know me, Drift, but you don't. I've worked to build a small reputation, even before the war. Of course, I'm not like the greatest bounty hunters like Lockdown. But at least, I'm efficient. They probably think that some Decepticons are a lot more effective than Autobots to do the dirty work. They know Decepticons are merciless and forgiveness isn't part of their vocabulary."  
Fracture's words hit Drift. His explanation was valid. In his first years as a lone bounty hunter, Drift had been outraged to know some Decepticons still were allowed to "hunt". But Drift had thought that it was a way to forgive bots who had pledged an allegiance to Megatron.  
"…Would you like to have your paradise on Earth?" He asked him.  
Fracture shook his head.  
"As I said, I do not care. I'm a bounty hunter before being a Decepticon. Steeljaw's wishes do not concern me."  
Drift sat down. He should have expected it.  
"Don't believe you are beyond reproach, Fracture. Whatever your motives are, you remain a criminal."  
"Why?" Fracture retorted. "I'm not more criminal than you. Your boyfriend's bounty was legal. I only hunted, Drift"  
Drift warned him with a single nod not to go on.  
"Legal doesn't mean moral, Fracture. You said it yourself. If criminals are executed, then you are the one sending them to death. And you wouldn't feel anything over it."  
Deep down Drift still couldn't afford to believe his words. He also had hunted them…He had leaded them back on Cybertron.  
Did he send them to death too?  
Did Jetstorm and Slipstream help him to do this?  
"They just need to be smarter" Fracture shrugged. "Do you really think morality matters today? You are not the only one needing money."  
He paused before giggling.  
"Though I admit I love my job. I love using my gadgets to capture my preys. By the way, I have such lovely jewels on me and-"  
He froze. He didn't smile anymore. Drift gave him a blank stare. He understood.  
"You little-" Fracture growled. "You took them!"  
"You don't need them"  
"And yet you are the one bitching about honour? Give them back now!"  
Fracture's tone went serious. Drift was not impressed.  
"Drop it, Fracture. I hid your gadgets. If you dare to try to find them, I will tie you the same way you did to me in your base."  
Fracture murderously glared at him. It didn't change from usual. Drift had kept some rope on him to restrain him in the worst scenario.  
"Wait until you recharge, Drift" Fracture said with an almost hysterical tone. "You shall see what I will do to you…"  
"You will not do it, Fracture." The samurai said. "You are weakened now"  
Fracture tried to get up but immediately fell down, screaming out of pain. Drift let out a deep sigh.  
"I do not possess painkillers"  
"No matter…Pain reminds me I'm alive and you'll bite the dust soon"


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**  
 _« Drift, where are we going ? » One of his Minicons asked him. That's the one named Jetstorm. All three of them were running in the night, trying to escape from being caught by their chasers.  
"Somewhere…I caught sight of a ship not very far…We are going to use it to escape!" Drift replied.  
"But if he catches us…he will…" Slipstream was trying to convince them to return. That was not a surprise. Slipstream always had been conditioned to follow orders. More than Jetstorm…They were afraid of receiving punishment. They definitely will be punished if they were caught.  
Drift will not allow this.  
"Do only what you're told!" He yelled. "Follow me! This ship is our only chance!"  
Jetstorm and Slipstream looked at each other. Drift stopped.  
"You can't stay here…That's for your sake."  
They will understand the day they will gain experience.  
They will understand this day…he only wanted to protect them._

* * *

Despite how hard he had struggled, how hard he had tried to stay awake, how many times he had said he wouldn't recharge, he wasn't long to fall asleep. With his capture, how long he had remained awake in his cell during his capture, without any food, without sleeping, he just couldn't resist.  
He had not realized he had fallen asleep until he wakes up. He was on alert right away, looking all around. He mentally slapped himself. What an idiot! He fell asleep while Fracture was awake, waiting for the chance to exterminate him.  
But when he checked his body, he realized he had no injury on his armour. He felt no pain in his members. There was no energon on the floor. Everything was normal. Nevertheless, Fracture was in the same position as before. He was sitting down, staring back at him, a small smirk on his face.  
However, there was no anger or malice in his optics.  
"Slept well?" He asked him.  
Drift answered nothing. He sat up, cautious. Fracture read his mind as he spoke up.  
"Yes. You are still alive, Drift. I didn't kill you in your sleep. That's not because I don't want it, though."  
He glared at him.  
"What about the typhoon?" He asked.  
"As you can hear, there is nothing new."  
The Decepticon let out a deep sigh. He settled up against the wall, not taking his optics off Drift.  
"You dream sounded…unpleasant"  
"Spare me your comments" He coldly replied.  
"What? Were you reviving your memories? Was it about your past? That's well-known."  
Fracture looked amused.  
"It doesn't matter" Drift said. "How is your leg?"  
"Like a leg crushed by a tree…That's still painful."  
"Oh please, Fracture. There are worse things existing in this universe."  
"You say so?"  
The tourniquet reappeared in his sight. Drift got up.  
"I need to loosen it. Otherwise things will get…complicated"  
"The thing that could help me would be a painkiller…"  
"I have nothing"  
He moved closer. Fracture still kept his cheerful look. Drift didn't understand why his rival was so interested in him right now. Did he have something in mind? He stopped.  
"Don't even try"  
"Please, Drift…Are you becoming gaga?" The Decepticon sighed. "Did you forget your own words? Why would I kill the person who currently could help me? I still wish I could stab a blade in your throat though."  
"I don't trust you"  
"You know, Drift…I could have killed you earlier. That was very easy to me. I could crawl to you and cut your head."  
Drift had a deadpan look. Such a gory outcome didn't affect him.  
"Why didn't you do that?"  
"Would you let a wounded bot dying, Drift? It would be against your so-called honour, wouldn't it?" Fracture smiled. "Take care of that damn thing and I will tell you everything."  
He really wanted to leave him like this. However, he won't. He cautiously knelt over him to take his "leg" in his hands to put it on his knees, having more access. Fracture slightly winced in pain but didn't complain this time.  
"I must admit" He said. "It sincerely fucking nags me saying this, but you saved my life."  
"Great…that's a progress"  
He didn't care. All that mattered to him was getting out of here. Unfortunately, it will not be right now.  
"What's the correct term?" Fracture questioned him. "Must something be given in return to someone who saved my life? That's well known."  
"Sheesh. Such a dishonourable Decepticon needn't bother."  
Though Drift was a bit puzzled with how things had worked out.  
"I must insist. We always have debts to pay. What were yours when Bumblebee prevented me to cut you in half?"  
Drift rolled his optics…Since they were forced to talk…  
"That's a life debt. Honour dictates you to put me under your protection until you paid it."  
His sentence managed to make Fracture hysterically giggle. Drift didn't pay attention to it and loosen Fracture's tourniquet, albeit roughly. Fracture whimpered under pain again, threatening him to be gentler. At least, he shut up.  
"Under my protection?" He repeated. "Aren't you a big boy? I have better things to do. I'm too lazy to be a nanny"  
"That's the reason why I told you not to bother. Honour doesn't exist in your spark"  
Even if Fracture had accepted to feel obligated by a life debt, Drift wouldn't have wanted it anyway. He was unable to keep a promise.  
"Hm…Maybe there is still something I can do…though not killing you during your recharge should be enough…"  
He looked back at him.  
"Come on. What do you desire, Drift?"  
"Excuse me?"  
"You heard me. What do you want to reward your…rescue?" He let out a sigh.  
"Nothing"  
Yes, he thought. Shut up. But Drift didn't wish to pay more attention to him. Fracture took a thoughtful look.  
"What do I have on me? You can forget about bounties I took. I won't give you one. I keep what I won."  
"I do not desire your bounties. I desire nothing out of you."  
He could talk to a brick wall. Fracture didn't listen.  
"So I have one or two gadgets but-"  
"Fracture" He cut him in. "A life debt can't be paid by rewards. Don't give me anything."  
He was tired. The Decepticon was unbearable. He was even worse than Bumblebee's pet named Russell. Even Russell at his worst was less childish than Fracture.  
Then, Fracture's optics lightened up. He grinned at Drift. A grin Drift didn't know. That was not a malicious smile but…that was not a good sign.  
"I know"  
Suddenly, even before Drift could answer, an arm caught the back of his head to pull him close…  
…And his lips met Fracture's.  
Drift didn't realize at once what's going on. At first he believed that was only a dream…or rather a nightmare. Then, he felt Fracture's cold lips on his. He understood that was not necessary to pinch himself. Before the kiss lasted more than ten seconds, Drift violently pushed his rival back.  
"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?"  
He checked his own body. Once again, there was no injury. Fracture gave him a smug smile.  
"What? That's typical."  
"WHAT IS TYPICAL? DO YOU THINK YOU ARE FUNNY?"  
He hastily got up to sit down on the other side of the cave.  
"What?" Fracture chuckled. "That's typical. You save my life and I reward you in my own way. By the way, your lips are softer than I thought."  
"GO FUCK YOURSELF! I don't want your reward!"  
Calm down, Drift. Calm down…His spark was pounding. He knelt down to meditate again.  
"Well…we have nothing to do." Fracture said. "We are stuck here. We can have pleasure together. Then, nobody will know. We are alone."  
"Shut up"  
"That's funny. I thought you would be stoic, Drift"  
"Shut up!"  
He shut his optics out, but he couldn't focus. The criminal cackled like a hyena nearby.  
"I learned that interface was like a battle. We are fighting to dominate the other. Why not trying? It would differ from our usual fights on the battlefield."  
"Yeah…and you would cut my throat at the climax"  
"Yes but before that, I would give you the best time of your life ever. Then…you didn't say no."  
"I say no! I already knew how twisted you were but now…"  
Now, things were awkward. Drift tried to focus again but Fracture's lips appeared in his mind, almost reviving the contact.  
No way  
"I wonder how you would be during climax…If you would remain as collected…"  
"I want nothing out of you. I don't want to hear you. I don't want to know anything. Even if we were the two last living beings on this universe, I would prefer to throw myself down a well before doing anything with you."  
Fracture chuckled before wincing in pain again. If you wish me to help, Drift thought, you can forget about it.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

 **OOC: Hi everyone ! Here is the ninth chapter! Hopefully you'll like it!**  
"Divebomb" Airazor said. "…I want to see him"  
Divebomb didn't reply. That was the nth time Airazor repeated this sentence. Both Minicons took refuge in a shelter: a nearby house's cellar. They were not very far from the cave…the house probably had been deserted. At least, that's what they hoped. They weren't willing to face humans right now. Divebomb buried his face in his arms, hoping the typhoon will be over soon.  
"I don't feel well here" Airazor complained.  
"Stop, Airazor. I'm thinking"  
Truth to be told, Divebomb felt as sick as his comrade. The typhoon didn't scare him though he would never get used to this planet's weather conditions. He felt sick because he felt lost right now. The team never had been separated that long. Of course. They could leave their Master's side to take care of things he or Steeljaw would order them to do, but they never remained apart of each other out of pragmatism and security. Minicons needed their Master's protection. Without him, they were vulnerable to probable enemies. They had checked the shelter to ensure there was nobody, but it didn't reassure them.  
At the beginning, Divebomb and Airazor only had joined Fracture because they had needed a Master and because the job was tempting. Moreover, they could notice others Minicons being beaten out into scraps by their boss and being threatened to be reduced into rust. Divebomb thought they had been fortunate. Fracture had his temper and his two Minicons could be collateral victims. Otherwise, he treated them quite well. Or rather, he treated them much better than others Deployers.  
In his rarest moments, Divebomb viewed himself as the key member of the team. Indeed, Airazor needed Fracture's constant support and their Master, who sometimes took strange decisions, he often wondered what would happen if he and Fracture were the same size. Would this latter be working for him? Reversed positions would be possible. For once, he would be the boss. Of course, that'll never happen. Furthermore, Fracture wouldn't work for him willingly. Sometimes, imagining being in the boss's shoes was a little fantasy of his. He wasn't the one to admit to be defeated as easily.  
However, his spark almost ceased to work whenever Fracture was in danger. Airazor felt the same way. Every time Fracture was knocked out in a fight with Autobots, Divebomb abandoned a mission to rescue him. He didn't care if that was a weakness. He didn't care about doing the dirty work for their master. He would never abandon Fracture. They needed him as much as he needed them. And their job was great…  
Divebomb wouldn't want it to change.  
He glanced at his comrade who was shaking like a leaf. Another gust nearly shattered the window above them. Divebomb took a long breath before getting closer.  
"Airazor…"  
"Yes?" He asked him.  
"Before leaving for our master, I would like to do something"  
Airazor curiously stared at him. Divebomb took a new breath before caressing his face, taking care of not clawing him.  
"Divebomb…"  
"Sssh"  
Divebomb put his lips on his. He'd been wanting to do this for a long time. However, he had been afraid of Fracture's reaction. He didn't care about what people would think of him. What people would think of them…He let their prolonged contact before pulling apart, kissing him again. Airazor's lips were warm and welcoming.  
"Divebomb…"  
"…I love you. I've always loved you"  
Now, everything was said. Of course, with so many events and having been created together, Airazor and Divebomb could have been twins. However, they didn't share the same spark. Fracture probably would comment this relationship was unprofessional and could hate it but he didn't care right now. With a gentle gesture, Divebomb pinned Airazor underneath him, not breaking the kiss and asking access to his mouth.  
Airazor gave him access, opening his mouth to kiss him back with joy.

* * *

In the cave, Drift glared daggers at Fracture. A few hours passed since…Fracture's offer. The Decepticon had stopped whining and smugly smirked back at the samurai. That was the kind of smirk that tempted Drift to throw his honour to the devil to get up and break his other leg. At least, Fracture would get off his back.  
"Oh Drift, that's all good." Fracture let out a sigh. "That was only a joke"  
"Your humour isn't funny at all"  
"Oh you are wrong. Everyone says I have a very good sense of humour"  
"Shut…your mouth"  
Drift turned his back on him. Fracture didn't seem to be much of a threat anymore. Of course, he still was distrustful to him but…if he kept talking to him, he would commit something he would regret later.  
"Okay. I get it" Fracture said. "I shouldn't have kissed you. I admit it. But still…your face was priceless"  
"Keep talking and I gag you"  
He should fall asleep again. Unfortunately, he couldn't do anything with his rival's irritating tone. This latter giggled.  
"Do you have someone?"  
Drift rolled his optics.  
"It isn't your business"  
"Well…it would explain your behaviour"  
"Whether I have someone or not, I just hate your contact. I despise you with my entire spark"  
Fracture burst out of laughing.  
"Okay…We need to kill time anyway. So I repeat myself: do you have someone?"  
Drift sighed, staring back at him.  
"No"  
"I knew it" Fracture shrugged. "You don't want to settle down either."  
"I didn't say such a thing"  
Drift didn't care about being with someone or not. But for one reason or another, he thought he had to explain his reasons. He had nothing to give to Fracture.  
"My Minicons's training is my priority. Nothing else matters. I don't have any time for a romance"  
Fracture didn't look impressed.  
"Yes, yes…whatever you say. But your team's girls don't look that bad. They aren't ugly as Autobots. Don't you like any of them?"  
Drift didn't reply. He didn't want Fracture to know it and using this information against him. He didn't want him to come after her. Unfortunately, this reaction was enough for the purple Decepticon.  
"Let me guess…Windblade"  
He sighed.  
"I will not tell you"  
"That's Windblade. Do you want to know what girls like?"  
"I definitely want to know nothing out of you"  
He could shove his advices where the sun don't shine. Drift shut his optics out again. Oddly, he realized that Fracture didn't say anything anymore. Drift thought he fell asleep, but when he opened his optics to check him, Fracture was awake.  
"Me neither" He said. "I never wanted to settle down. I love my job too much. I don't wish to waste my time listening someone by my side to tell me what to do. I already have Steeljaw."  
Drift wasn't surprised. Fracture was too selfish to be with someone. Nevertheless, this remark sounded odd to him. He looked back at him, seriously asking him.  
"Did you never wish to do something else?"  
"What?" Fracture raised one eyebrow.  
"Doing something else other than bounty hunter? Why did you wish to do this job?"  
Optimus often repeated that people weren't born evil. They became evil throughout their existence because things had happened in their lives. Drift never believed in such a thing whenever it came to Fracture. Now, he was stuck with him…  
He agreed. They must kill time. Then…beside their encounters on the battlefield, Drift knew nothing about him.  
Who knew? Maybe something happened to Fracture…maybe he didn't become a criminal without any reason. It didn't change anything but…Drift wasn't clean either.  
"Why did you want me to do?" Fracture asked him. "I always had been a loner. Did you expect me to do like your other Autobots? Creating a shop? I don't have such patience for it. I'm not interested in such trivial things. The daily routine is just boring…That's the same with Steeljaw. We spend our time to create plans, staying the entire day in a garage to listen to a leader who proposes twisted ideas…that's boring. The battlefield compensates. Here is my reason to live."  
He cackled.  
"I need excitement. I need hunting. I love hunting my victims, capturing them, bringing them in front of the High Council and enjoying the jackpot."  
"Fracture…you are saying about being a loner. I don't believe you"  
Fracture was puzzled.  
"If you truly were one…" Drift said. "You wouldn't bother to work with Minicons"  
Fracture sneered.  
"I need tools to hunt."  
"They are not tools!"  
Drift was shocked. How could Fracture treat his Minicons in such a way? He despised Divebomb and Airazor. But Fracture even didn't treat them like living beings…that was revolting. Fracture viciously smirked.  
"Must I remind you? On Cybertron, Minicons are tools. You can treat yours like your own kids, nothing will change."  
Drift frowned. Jetstorm and Slipstream were not his children…  
No. They never will be. They were his pupils.  
Nothing else…  
"You are despicable"  
"I know. You already told me"  
Fracture paused.  
"That's useless to get attached to people…Once they will accomplish their so-called training, you'll be left alone. Kind people always end up alone."  
This comment appalled Drift. At the same time, it made him more curious. He definitely should look deeper into this.  
"…Did something happen to you?"  
"Where are we, Drift? Are you a psychiatrist? No. Nothing wrong happened in my life. I only realized it by learning to become a bounty hunter. I realized it by learning to survive during war."  
In one way, Drift found what he was looking for. He had no sympathy for Fracture. Nevertheless, he felt a kind of pity toward him.  
He knew nothing else besides this bounty hunter's life. That was pathetic…  
"Maybe my Minicons will leave me one day" Drift said. "Once they'll be ready to be on their own."  
"So that means they'll never be ready." Fracture snorted. "You think you don't have any time for a romance but you deep down aren't ready to be alone either"  
"Would you care if yours left you?"  
"They'll never leave me. They are too loyal"  
Drift didn't react.  
"Go to sleep, Fracture"  
"With pleasure"  
Silence came back.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

Drift opened his optics, stifling a yawn. He wasn't sure but he could hear gusts outside gradually becoming less virulent. The storm was quieting down now. He discreetly smiled. He knew this nightmare would come to an end soon. He glanced back at Fracture.

The Decepticon probably awaken before him. He had his arms crossed, staring at the ground. He probably was bored and tried to find a way to twiddle his thumbs since Drift refused to talk to him. he changed position again and again, agitated. The samurai let out a deep sigh, kneeling down in a seiza posture.

That was his usual posture whenever he demanded attention from others. He got it. Fracture turned toward him, looking a bit confused. Drift took a breath.

"You asked me what my dream was about earlier"

"I don't care anymore" The Decepticon sneered. "You don't want to talk to me. I don't want to talk to you either."

"You always viewed me as a self-righteous bastard. You view me as a hypocrite judging others as dishonourable. You think I have no honour myself."

"That's who you are" Fracture agreed with hostility. "Why would we be that different? Why would you be better than me? You are as greedy as I am."

Drift was thoughtful. He kept on.

"I think it's time to tell you my story, Fracture"

"Do you believe I need a bedtime story, Drift? I can do it myself."

He didn't pay attention to his scornful tone. He knew he drew his attention. Fracture crawled to get closer to him. Drift began.

"My name wasn't Drift….at the beginning"

"Really? That's odd."

"My name was Deadlock"

After a short silence, Fracture let out a slight snort though Drift could read his confusion.

"Really? Deadlock? In old times, you-honourable-samurai-bounty-hunter was named Deadlock?"

He nodded.

"Wow. Maybe you should have kept that name for your business. I think your rivals would have been afraid of you. Though you always will be Drift to me."

That was not an abnormal reaction. He always got the same answer every time he met a Decepticon. But for one reason or another, Fracture calling Drift reassured him.

 _"My name is Drift!"_ He had roared, charging at his mentor at their last meeting. That was the day where Shadow Raker had kidnapped his pupils, pretending to take back what belonged to him.

Drift wondered where he was now.

"Before the war" He said. "I was lost. All my friends left to fight. Many of them never came back. I realized I never would survive in such a world if I didn't learn to protect myself. I couldn't remain alone"

He paused.

"One day, I met someone. His name was Shadow Raker. I was in conflict with an Autobot and that person helped me."

"Shadow Raker…"

Fracture's smirk was wiped off his face.

"I don't know this person but with such a name…something fishy was going on?"

"Let me continue. After our fight, Shadow Raker approached me. He said I had a…potential. How strong my armour looked. I explained him my situation. I needed help. Shadow Raker offered me to join him."

"…He offered you to join Decepticons?"

Drift shook his head.

"No. I didn't care about politics. However, Shadow Raker introduced me to his people. They were named his Shadows."

The Decepticon moved closer again. He noticed Fracture didn't complain about pain anymore. He deep down wondered if Fracture whimpered to catch his attention. That's so in his character, after all.

"Shadows?"

"Shadow Raker promised I would learn to fight. He taught me martial arts. He taught me sword arts. In exchange, I had to be absolutely loyal to him. He was our leader. Jetstorm, Slipstream and I were his followers."

Fracture's optics widened.

"Are you saying Jetstorm and Slipstream belonged to this person?"

The samurai gave him a warning glare at the "belong" word. Deep down Drift wondered why he told him his background.

Maybe was it a way to drive Fracture to confess too…He wanted to know if Fracture had zero soul…if he only was a ruthless criminal.

Or…he wanted to know if every sentient being deserved a second chance. If Fracture was part of these sentient beings and deserved to be saved…

"Yes" He answered. "Jetstorm and Slipstream were his properties"

"Wow" The Decepticon whistled. "You steal bounties but you steal Minicons too? You stole your own mentor? The one who helped you? I thought I was bad…you definitely aren't the warrior I thought you were"

Drift glared at him.

"I didn't have any choice. Shadow Raker had a terrible influence on me…a terrible influence on Jetstorm and Slipstream. After many training sessions, Shadow Raker gave us his price. He made us understand. One day, we were training and a bot came. He asked us money. He didn't have any roof over his head anymore. His entire family was killed by a missile. He needed help and I thought Shadow Raker would take him under his wing just like he did for us."

He paused.

"He had a strong hold on us. Shadow Raker knocked this bot out. He used the martial arts he was teaching us. He grabbed his money and ordered us to leave. We didn't know what he was planning to do so we obeyed."

He will always remember his smile. That was a devilish smirk…he had paid no attention to the bot he just stole from.

He just paid attention to the money.

"He then told us that our training would be useful. We would accompany him during his nights...The day we will be stronger, we would face enemies like this bot. The goal was satisfying him. We had to find treasures…and bring them to him. These treasures only belonged to him"

 _"When we become Shadows, we are losing concern for others. Concern for others is folly. There is no good, there is no evil. We Shadows only exist in order to satisfy ourselves."_

"That's what happened. We accompanied him. All four of us, we were searching Cybertron's buildings. Many of them were abandoned buildings. We took what we found. But if buildings were inhabited, Shadow Raker used his own pupils Jetstorm and Slipstream to get inhabitants' sympathy. And…Shadow Raker and I finished them."

He couldn't repress a shiver though his tone remained the same.

" _No, Deadlock. Money isn't the only thing I care about. Don't believe I did all this to become rich. I took a liking in it but…that's not my goal. My goal is my Shadows's glory. My Shadows will become like me…_

… _I will corrupt their innocent minds until they become as rotten as I am."_

"We couldn't become like him. Slipstream and Jetstorm were his Minicons. They were his tools. Okay. But they didn't deserve it. They didn't understand what they were doing was illegal, immoral. I couldn't allow it. I took them with me during my escape. We took a ship and we left Cybertron."

He let out a sigh.

"I may be too hard on them. I'm stern with them. But I don't want them to become like Shadow Raker. I don't want to become like Shadow Raker."

"Tell me…were you taking any pleasure in stealing?" Fracture asked with an acid tone.

The samurai remained silent. He had resolved to be honest. He nodded. Yes. He took pleasure in stealing. He took delight in robbing, training under Shadow Raker…

He loved it once…

"…I see"

His tone was odd…without any malice in it. Fracture wasn't making fun of him. He sounded…off.

"You know" The Decepticon spoke up. "I always thought we must remain ourselves. We shouldn't be slaves of someone's influence. We must be in control. I know I must obey to Steeljaw. Yet I never lost control. I know what my priorities are. I know what my best interests are. I know I must stay focused on my goals."

He paused.

"No matter" He sighed. "In your shoes, I would have killed the one who would have tried to control and hold me. I wouldn't have escaped. I would have waited until he falls asleep."

"I hesitated to kill him" Drift replied. "But I wouldn't have better than him. I couldn't do that to my pupils. I was their Master."

Fracture raised one eyebrow, not really surprised. His smile came back.

"If there is a price on that Shadow Raker's head, I would take it and would send your regards."

Drift rolled his optics.

"I don't think. He is imprisoned on Cybertron."

"Why did you tell me this?" Fracture finally questioned him.

"You remind me of him."

Fracture giggled. Silence came back. The only thing they could hear was rain. Fracture leaned his head against the wall.

"I always thought it was better to stay alone. I'd rather come alone than in bad company. You know, Drift…I started from scratch. I didn't become the one I'm now right away. We are somewhat similar…But I always trusted myself before others."

It caught Drift's attention. He remained in seiza posture.

"How did you move on?"

"Oh. I wanted to be like someone. I didn't have any goal in life. Then, I learned about bounty hunter's job. Announces, lifestyles were to die for. Then I caught sight of Lockdown's face. Before his death, he was the most feared bounty hunters out of the galaxy. I thought someone must secure his legacy."

Fracture's face displayed nostalgic. He heard about Lockdown. He was the worst bot who was known to collect his victims like trophies. Truth to be told, Drift was relieved that he never had to fight him during hunting since Lockdown was pronounced dead. But it sounded like good memories to Fracture.

"I worked hard too. I was a perfectionist. Here I am: proud and happy."

Even Fracture had a model. The worst model ever…but he still had someone who had influenced his choices and had helped him to move on.

Like Shadow Raker…in spite of everything he told about him, how much he hoped the worst punishment to him…he still had helped him to move on thanks to these years of training. He was physically and mentally stronger now.

"Are you cold?" Fracture suddenly asked him.

Drift frowned. Indeed, he was trembling like a leaf.

"Temperature dropped"

At least, that was nothing like the place where had to go along with Optimus, Windblade and Sideswipe to hunt the remaining Decepticons. Fracture crawled closer to him again. Drift raised one eyebrow and moved back when the Decepticon was sitting down near him.

"I'm cold too" Fracture said. "Don't worry. Why would I kill the person who currently can help me? ...Your alt-mode has a heating."

Their forearms touched. His behaviour was odd…He sternly stared at him. However, Fracture sounded genuine. After all, his alt-mode was a motorcycle. He had no heating.

Once again, Fracture only thought about his own wellbeing though Drift followed his advice and activated his heating. Fracture gave him a benevolent smile, almost resting his head on his shoulder.

"Thanks, Drift…That's bearable now"

"I didn't do it for you"

"Maybe a little…that's part of your honour"


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

Russell's voice awoke them up. Despite the noise caused by the storm, both Minicons had managed to fall into recharge. But when the young boy gave a shake Jetstorm to wake him up, the Minicon thought there was a problem, someone was attacking them…He quickly drew his nunchaku, hiding panic taking over him.

"What's wrong, Commander Russell?" He asked, ready to fight by all means necessary.

Russell frowned.

"Seriously, Jetstorm…Stop calling me "Commander Russell". Okay. You miss Drift and you need his guidance, but still. I'm not a replacement."

"A replacement?" Slipstream repeated, yawning.

The boy rolled his eyes though he changed the subject.

"I wanted to tell you…The storm is over."

As soon as he finished his sentence, both Minicons jumped. At least, that was an efficient awakening. Jetstorm threw a glance at Slipstream who nodded.

"That means we have the green light for further research."

"Maybe should you wait for Bumblebee. He still sleeping" Denny advised them while bringing out cups of energon.

"We waited too long" Slipstream retorted.

"Then, Bumblebee isn't our Commander" Jetstorm added while running up the stairs to leave the cellar.

Once they are outside, the Minicons watched storm damages. Half of a roof had flown away whereas several scraps had tumbled. There was a big mess in the yard near the house. Denny let out a deep sigh. Jetstorm understood. Afterward, they would need backup to clean up. But for now, that wasn't their priority. They headed for the forest, weapons at hand.

"Be careful" Denny told them.

Slipstream turned around to smile back at him, before following his partner.

* * *

Not very far from them, there were two others Minicons also left their shelter. The storm didn't spare them either. They noticed a plenty of trees collapsed while cars had ended up in ditch. They weren't really affected by such a sight. After all, it wasn't their house and it wasn't their planet. Divebomb asked Airazor to follow him. The egg-shaped Minicon noticed his partner didn't let go of his hand. There was no awkwardness. That was like it was normal despite they never had felt any attraction to each other until the last night.

"About the boss…"

Divebomb didn't reply. He let Airazor talk.

"…Are we going to tell him? About…us?"

"I don't think that's the right time. I'm not sure he'll accept it. We better be discreet."

"It was so cool"

Divebomb smiled before kissing his cheek.

"It was cool. However, we shall hurry up."

He pulled Airazor closer to him, asking him to follow him.

* * *

Jetstorm and Slipstream scanned the forest, letting deep sigh whenever they couldn't find anything looking like their Master's shape. After a few hours, they were at a standstill. Jetstorm lost patience and threw his nunchaku on the ground.

"I have enough, Slipstream! We've been going round and round in circles!"

"Calm down…"

"No! I'm not calming down! We already came here! Bumblebee's team already came in this forest! I think we better should change our direction!"

Slipstream gave him a meaningful look. He needed to pull himself together.

"What about Steeljaw's base?" Jetstorm offered.

"We don't know where it is" Slipstream reminded him.

"He only can be there! If Fixit discovered a Decepticon signal, so…"

Jetstorm clenched his fists. Tension had reached its height. He was not in a place to think rationally. He was too worried for this… He glanced back at his partner. Fortunately, Slipstream was with him. Otherwise he wouldn't have been able to go on.

"Drift wouldn't have let them capture him"

"But what other options do we have-?"

While Jetstorm was looking for another way, he suddenly caught sight of a shape. That was a quite tall and physically impressive shape hidden behind a tree. He narrowed his optics, stepping forward. This shape…he actually could see two swords at hand…

"Slipstream! That's Master Drift!" He cried out.

He didn't hear his partner. He ran to the shape with hope. He could hear Slipstream calling him back though he didn't care. He was self-assured! That definitely was Drift!

Master Drift was back! If he had been captured by Decepticons, he had managed to escape!

"MASTER DR—"

He didn't finish his sentence. He realized the shape already disappeared. He clenched his fists, open-mouthed. Slipstream stopped behind him.

"He wasn't there, Jetstorm"

"But…I thought I saw him. I swear…but this shape…it just disappeared…"

He looked down, sighing. He felt Slipstream's servo on his shoulder, a compassionate smile on his face.

"Let's go back, Jetstorm"

He slowly nodded. He wouldn't jump to conclusions anymore. Drift had disappeared…He wouldn't suddenly come back.

They didn't notice optics staring at them while they were walking away.

* * *

Drift noticed he was lying down on the ground. He had fallen asleep, his back against the wall. He slowly surfaced, wondering how many hours had passed. He was sitting up and suddenly felt an arm on his chest. He glanced down at the owner, puzzled.

His optics widened. He discovered Fracture lying down near him, his optics shut down. Surprise soon turned into indignation and lack of understanding. He frowned, violently pushing Fracture back. What was he thinking?

"Hey!" The Decepticon gave him a murderous glare. He didn't enjoy the awakening.

Drift ignored him.

"Where do you think you are?"

"There are other ways to wake up people!" Fracture spat. "I wasn't attacking you! I only wanted heating."

"You won't have mine"

Why did he accept to help him anyway? Now the Decepticon was getting comfortable. That was bad. Drift stood up and suddenly lost his balance. He was back on the ground.

"What's wrong with you?"Fracture asked him.

His tone was slightly mocking though Drift noticed a hint of concern in. Why would he be worried? Was he afraid of losing his heating? Drift shook his head. That was not normal. He scanned his own body right away.

He understood what the problem was. His energon reserves were low. He didn't drink a cube since…He didn't drink the cube Clampdown gave him. No wonder why he felt so weak…

"Ha" Fracture mocked. "You aren't as resisting as you think you are, are you?"

"Shut up"

"Watch your language"

 _Watch your language…_ and Fracture was the one saying it. Drift didn't have the strength to fight back. He tried to calm down. It wasn't the first time…It wasn't the first time he had spent a few days without getting energon.

"Oh. What have I there?"

Fracture gave him a sneer. He was holding a cube entirely full of energon. Drift was amazed. Where did it come from?

"I found nothing when I searched you" He said.

"You underestimate me, my dear Drift. If you think I was twiddling my thumbs while you didn't watch…You are so wrong. I hid energon in the soil before you decide to heal me."

He was staring at the cube. He didn't care about Fracture's opinion of him. He didn't miss. Fracture's smirk widened.

"Are you hungry, my dear Drift?"

"…Silence"

He had to pull himself together. He shouldn't let Fracture think he was in position of strength though it was the truth…Drift was thinking about his own reserves. He was going to collapse…

Unfortunately, he knew Fracture understood.

"What would you offer in exchange, Drift?"

"Shut up!" He cried out. "I saved your life! Remember!"

"But I'm not like you, Drift. I really don't give a damn about your life debts."

He paused.

"I'm a business man. I don't joke when it comes to negotiating. So, Drift. What is your price for this cube full of energon?"

He could smell the fraud from far. Drift glared daggers at him.

"Maybe you could…let me have Bumblebee's bounty? I would go until the next one."

He really wished he could tear his tourniquet off…Fracture just would bleed to death…

"Keep your cube! My loyalty belongs to Bumblebee!"

"Really?"

Fracture raised one eyebrow, staring at the cube.

"Too bad…It looks so juicy…It could save a bot on the verge of death"

"Don't bother about me, Fracture"

"Are you sure?" Fracture insisted. "Drift…It is your life for another life. The life of a bot preaching about justice and yours…asking for redemption."

"…Leave me alone, Fracture." Drift repeated. "Take it. I don't care…Choke yourself with it"

He nodded.

"Okay. Such a loss for you…"

Fracture put it to his lips. Drift looked away. That was too difficult to him. Of course, Fracture wasn't grateful. He wouldn't give a damn about someone dying in front of him. All that mattered was his comfort.

He didn't regret to save his life but…if he could just strangle him…

"Take it"

Drift was cut in his thought. Fracture put the cube in front of him. He noticed it was still full. He looked up at him, confused.

"What are you doing?"

"You can drink it. I just took a sip but that's enough for me. After all, I'm not like you"

"…Why?"

Fracture rolled his optics.

"Do I need to give you more explanations, Drift? You need it. Take it"

That was out of his character. First, Drift wondered about a new dirty trick from Fracture. Nevertheless, he really needed it…He grabbed it and hastily drank it.

Fracture smirked.

"Is my debt paid?"

"No."

"Sheesh"

The samurai paused.

"…But, thanks"

"You're welcome" Fracture nonchalantly said.

He touched his leg. It seemed like it was going better…Once his cube was empty, Drift threw it away.

"The little girl…"

"A little girl?"

"The one you used to capture me" Drift explained. "…What happened to her?"

Yes. What happened to her? Fracture sighed.

"Airazor activated his hologram. My Minicons possess the best technology. They are the best actors ever. After me, of course"

In one way, Drift was relieved to know they never used a real human. Decepticons would never have left them escape.

He suddenly realized he heard nothing outside. There was no more wind, no more rain…

Nothing.

"…Is it over?"


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

"Jetstorm ! Stop !"

At first, Jetstorm didn't understand. They were moving forward in a clearing when Slipstream roughly grabbed his arm to put him behind a stump. Jetstorm turned toward him, bewildered.

"What are you doing?"

"Hush" His partner told him. "…Listen"

He frowned. They could hear whispers and sometimes, sputter not very far from them. These sounds faded pretty soon. However, the Minicons couldn't understand what the conversation was about.

Slipstream took a long breath before peering closely, his head slightly sticking out. He immediately hid again, worriedly glancing back at Jetstorm.

"What? What did you see?"

"That's Steeljaw and his team…"

"What?"

Jetstorm peeked his head out from behind the stump. He almost let out a surprised cry at the sight of the Decepticon Leader surrounded by his companions.

"What is he doing here?"

"Let's listen" Slipstream offered, forcing Jetstorm to sit down. For once, their small sizes were useful. Maybe they could get information about Drift…

Jetstorm nodded, trying to remain discreet. Silence came back. They could hear the conversation a little more clearly.

"Are you sure they are in this cave?" Steeljaw asked.

"Affirmative, Steeljaw. The boss is stuck inside."

Jetstorm recognized the voice of one of Fracture's Minicons. He could understand it was Divebomb.

"We must free him!" The other Minicon said, sounding hysterical.

"No panic" Steeljaw soothed them. "Just show us where the cave is. If we work together, we will be able to lift that tree."

A new person spoke up.

"I'm sorry"

"Shut up, Clampdown!" The Decepticon named Thunderhoof shouted. "Everything is your fault anyway!"

"Calm down. It isn't the right time to argue. We must help Fracture"

The two members stopped right away. Several sounds of footsteps covered the rest of the conversation. Both Minicons understood they were moving away from the clearing. Nevertheless, they heard Steeljaw's last sentence.

"If your Master is stuck with Drift, one of them mustn't be in good shape"

"What?"

Slipstream covered Jetstorm's mouth, glaring at him. The situation wasn't under control yet. They shouldn't overestimate their skills. After all, they were only two Minicons against six Decepticons. When everything went quiet again, their enemies seemingly gone, they left their hiding place.

"Master Drift is stuck in a cave?" Jetstorm cried out. "And with Fracture?"

"That's not good. Not good at all" Slipstream said. "We need backup"

Jetstorm wasn't of the same opinion.

"We must follow them up! Master Drift will be in trouble!"

"Are you kidding?" Slipstream said. "We can't beat them alone! We need to call Bumblebee's team!"

Jetstorm bit his lip. Slipstream was right…But they couldn't leave Drift at their mercy either…

"Okay…Use Commander Russell's phone number. He would warn the others about our coordinates."

"…His phone number?"

"He gave it to me if I ever had the need…to escape again…get some fresh air."

Slipstream let out a deep sigh though he obeyed. Whereas he gave information to Russell who was quick to reply to the call, Jetstorm moved faster in their enemy's direction. He looked around. They had not been very far from them…where were…

He suddenly heard the sound of an engine above them. He looked up and immediately jumped to dodge a torpedo's attack. Jetstorm drew his nunchaku, ready to fight.

Nearby, the torpedo transformed. Airazor.

"Autobot scum!" The Decepticon cried out, throwing himself on him.

"Leave me alone! I didn't come for you!"

But Airazor didn't listen. The torpedo punched him in the stomach to pin him on the ground. Jetstorm managed to block him to minimize damage but his enemy was still strong. Jetstorm punched in his face, his opponent replying with an uppercut.

"You are completely insane!" The Minicon Autobot roared.

Why was he alone? He had seen him leaving the clearing. Jetstorm gritted his teeth, catching the Decepticon's fist before he could knock him out. Unfortunately, Airazor dominated him. Everything went blank and Jetstorm saw stars during a few seconds. Airazor just gave him head-butt. The Decepticon displayed a cruel smirk while raising his fist up to strike him again.

But tables turned when Slipstream hit Decepticon by behind. Airazor fluttered about in the air before crashing down on the ground. The red buzzsaw stood in front of Jetstorm, ready to defend him.

"You Autobots trash…" Airazor growled before throwing himself on them again.

Slipstream wasn't impressed. He punched Airazor in the face, knocking him out on the ground. Airazor was a bit dizzy though it was enough for the two Autobots.

"Where is the cave?" Jetstorm questioned him, furious.

"Our Master is inside!"

Airazor sneered. Slipstream raised his naginata up but was violently projected, landing a few meters away. Jetstorm realized that was the other torpedo. Divebomb didn't bother to talk and dashed straight toward Jetstorm while Airazor stood up to face Slipstream.

The combat lasted around five minutes. Jetstorm struggled as he could against Divebomb. But the torpedo jumped on his shoulders to scratch his face. He sounded as angry as Jetstorm was. But between many punches, Jetstorm could catch sight of Slipstream dominating their other opponent, slamming his face against a tree while at the same time immobilizing him with an armlock.

"I'm going to cut your arm off" Divebomb whispered.

They couldn't do that…There was nobody else. There was nobody but them. Jetstorm succeeded in getting free of Divebomb, tossing him aside. He tried to catch his breath again.

It wasn't the right time to fight…Master Drift…

Master Drift needed them.

"ENOUGH!" He suddenly screamed.

Everyone froze. Slipstream and Airazor still kept their fists up ready to strike one another. Divebomb raised one eyebrow, confused.

"We are obviously in the same situation!" Jetstorm said. "You have a master in distress just like us"

"Jetstorm…" Slipstream frowned.

His partner didn't understand. The Decepticons looked at each other, puzzled.

"The priority is to come to their aid. We couldn't help them if we remain divided like this." Jetstorm continued.

"Do you truly believe we need your help?"Divebomb asked him. "Steeljaw is with us! His team too."

"Yes!" Airazor added. "We will take Drift back as a hostage and we will reduce him in tiny pieces."

Jetstorm wasn't impressed. He stared at Divebomb, a self-confident smirk on his face.

"Why would you need a hostage? Is Steeljaw short of ideas?"

"HEY!" Airazor roared. "He wants to lu—"

"Quiet!" His comrade cut him in.

That's too late. Jetstorm had already understood. They had captured Master Drift to lure Bumblebee's team in a trap. He nodded.

"So…take us to the cave. We would join our Master…" Jetstorm said. "You'll have more hostages."

"Why shouldn't we wipe the floor with you?" Divebomb offered with a crooked grin.

"Oh…but you will when we will be your prisoners. We have no chance against seven Decepticons. You will then be able to torture us as you want."

Divebomb and Airazor exchanged another look. They definitely seemed tempted.

"Okay…Just follow us" Divebomb decided.

"However, don't expect your Master to be in one piece. Our boss probably had already cleaned the crime scene." Airazor chuckled.

Jetstorm knew how much his Master was strong…If something had happened to him, his Minicons would have known. While they were following their enemies, Slipstream gave him a shoulder bump.

"What are you doing?" Slipstream muttered. "Are you crazy?"

"Don't worry" Jetstorm whispered back. "Everything will be alright"

They would never beat them alone…however, they weren't alone. As soon as they caught sight of Steeljaw's pack, Slipstream understood what Jetstorm had in mind.

* * *

"We should move the tree" Drift said, standing up.

Now they were sure that the storm was over, they mustn't waste any more time. Nearby, Fracture didn't move. He only watched him try to lift the tree up. Drift sighed, mentally thanking him for his precious help. No matter…he would survive.

Furthermore, he had kept a pair of handcuffs. As soon as they would be free, Fracture would be under custody.

He could see his pupils again…

Unfortunately, despite all his efforts, he couldn't lift it up. He gritted his teeth, redoubling his efforts. Despite pain in his digits, the tree still didn't move.

He finally dropped it, catching his breath.

"Thanks for your help" He said to Fracture.

The Decepticon giggled.

"Oh…just watching you struggle is quite entertaining. It is…distracting."

"Do you wish to stay here forever?"

Fracture shook his head.

"Of course not…As if I was going to waste my time with you…"

"So help me!"

"My leg hurts!" Fracture reminded him, articulating. "How the Hell can I do? I can't even stand up! I can't even stand on one leg! How could I lift it up?"

Drift didn't answer. He admitted that the Decepticon had a point. He glanced back at his leg. The tourniquet was soaked with energon. Drift sat down again, trying to calm down.

"Do you have a plan?"

"Really? Which one?"

"You said you could blow this tree into scraps! So come on! Show me!"

"Are you kidding? I only said this to prevent you helping me and-"

Fracture stopped. He stared at Drift, astounded.

"What?"

"My gadgets" Fracture replied. "Give them back to me"

"You are kidding"

"Give them back!" He repeated with a more serious tone. "I know how we get out."

Drift understood. Nevertheless, despite Fracture's initiative, he wouldn't give his gadgets back to him. The samurai crouched down to pull them. He hid gadgets behind a rock. He turned toward Fracture, displaying them.

"Good then. Give them to me" Fracture nodded.

"No. Tell me how this works."

"You dirty-"

Fracture glared daggers at him. Drift didn't care.

"Tell me how this works" He repeated. "We will not get out of here otherwise. In your condition, you can't do anything anyway."

It wasn't good, Drift bitterly thought. He said nothing else. He didn't want to agitate Fracture more.

The Decepticon gritted his teeth. He reluctantly ended up obeying.

"So. Are you smart? You see the little red thing looking like…"

"Thanks. I know what a bomb is, Fracture"

"You will fix it on the trunk, as far as possible. Then, you take the detonator. That's the purple thing with the black button. You just press it. People do not need to have studied in the army to understand the simplest things."

"Shut up. I do not need these things for my training."

That was a childish biting remark but it actually made Drift feel good. He obeyed, following Fracture's guidance. He put the bomb on the trunk and tried to keep it stable. Once he was sure, he hastily went away. He stared back at the Decepticon. Fracture was out of range, despite Drift had no idea about the extent of the damage yet to come caused by the bomb. But the Decepticon looked serene. Drift took a breath before pressing the button.

In a deafening noise, the bomb exploded in a cloud of smoke. Drift looked away, his optics shut to protect them. Unfortunately, Drift swallowed smoke, violently coughing in the process. He slightly opened his eyes. The smoke slowly cleared though he could behold Fracture's appearance. He got closer to him, though Fracture remained calm. It looked like he wasn't affected by what just happened.

"You halved the trunk" He said, his arms crossed. "It should be easier for you…unless you are weak…"

Drift noticed they could see the outside, despite the trunk still blocked the entrance. He sighed out of relief. That was a victory…Now everything was over…

"HEY! Are you insane?" A voice cried out.

Drift's optics widened. Outside, there were shapes moving. One of them suddenly stopped and red optics appeared in Drift's sight, staring at them from behind the slight opening between the trunk and the entrance. Drift moved back.

Thunderhoof.

Fracture chuckled.

"Sorry, Thunderhoof…That was an error of timing. I was only using my gadgets to fight boredom."

He smugly smiled back at Drift. The samurai frowned.

It wasn't over yet…

"Boss!" Another voice could be heard. "Boss!"

Drift clenched his fists. Sounds of movement followed. The other Decepticons probably tried to lift the trunk up all together. The samurai was on his guards, ready to counterattack.

Then he heard them.

"Master!"

"Master Drift!"

"Hostages shut their mouth up!"

Jetstorm…

Slipstream…

Did they also capture his pupils? He sharply turned around, facing Fracture. The Decepticon didn't seem to care.

"TELL THEM TO LET THEM GO!"

"Why should I?"

Then, the tree disappeared. Steeljaw and his team were standing up in front of them. Drift quickly looked for his pupils. He found them surrounded by Clampdown and Fracture's Minicons. The two purple creatures ran to their Master's side.

"Master!"

"Primus, boss! You are injured!"

"Master Drift" Jetstorm weakly said with a smile.

Drift wished he could join them up but Steeljaw didn't let him pass. The Decepticon leader displayed a devious expression.

"You'll be reunited very soon"

Drift felt a grip around his throat. He coughed for air, struggling. Nearby, he could hear Slipstream scream.

"MASTER DRIFT!"

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

Steeljaw went closer, whispering in Drift's ear. "One move to escape and I kill them both. Understood?"

"Boss!" Airazor cried.

His pupils were scared. Drift coldly glared at Steeljaw though it was a lost cause. He couldn't let Steeljaw harm them. He reluctantly nodded. Steeljaw smiled before releasing him.

"Now" He said with a polite tone. "You are going to follow us. With three hostages at hand, Bumblebee definitely will surrender to us."

"Oh. I'm here, Steeljaw"

Everyone froze. Drift displayed a slight smile at the voice. Bumblebee's team stood at few meters of them, weapons pointed on the Decepticons.

"You!" Thunderhoof growled.

"You will release them now! Strongarm said.

"I hardly doubt that!"

The Decepticon Leader was thrilled with such a sight. He then viciously threw himself at Bumblebee. Drift took this opportunity to charge at Clampdown, punching him in the face and keeping him far from his pupils! He wasn't a real threat but that was enough to distract Steeljaw. The wolf was unable to block Bumblebee's attack.

"Are you two okay?" Drift asked while quickly scanning his Minicons, checking for any potential damage.

"We are okay" Slipstream said.

"We are happy YOU are okay" Jetstorm added.

Close by, Strongarm and Sideswipe faced Thunderhoof together while Windblade and Grimlock were dealing with Underbite. Clampdown came to his senses. Drift was about to assist Windblade when he heard a shrill cry.

"Boss!"

"Answer us!"

"BOSS!"

As if he was guided by his instinct, Drift returned to the cave.

Fracture was lying down in a pool of energon, unconscious.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

 **OOC: Hi everyone! Here is a new chapter! Hopefully you'll like it. Feel free to review. Thanks!**

Fracture saw nothing at first. He looked all around him, trying to guess where he was. But in spite of his red optics' ability to see in the darkness, he was completely blind. It was like he was lost in the nothingness.

Was it the Allspark? He never imagined it like this. He always thought it would be…more colourful.

Suddenly, Drift appeared in front of him. Fracture raised one eyebrow.

"What are you doing here?"

Drift didn't reply. He stared back at him, seriously. If he came here to lecture him, Fracture will take care of him. That would be nothing out of the ordinary.

However, Drift didn't do such a thing. He only took a step toward him, slowly. Fracture thought he wanted another fight and immediately drew his blade out from his wrist, ready to block him.

"Is that what you want, Drift?"

He could stand up. His leg had been smashed yet he felt no pain. Fracture probably should be more surprised but he was in a "trance-like state". It felt like his circuits were disconnected from reality while self-preservation always had been his priority.

Yet he was focused on the bot. They weren't trapped in a stupid cave anymore. He didn't rely on his enemy anymore.

He charged at him, sword up.

But when he struck a blow to cut him in halves, Drift remained unmoving. His expression didn't change. Fracture frowned. Fury dominated his mind. He struck him again, targeting his head.

Drift didn't bat an optic. Fracture soon realized his sword passed through Drift's body without any effect…That was a shot in the dark.

"What are you doing? DIE ALREADY!"

Drift didn't answer. Fracture didn't think anymore and kept striking him again and again. He wouldn't stop until he kills him. Drift let out a sigh…He didn't seem to care about Fracture's attempts to tear him apart.

What the bloody Primus was that? Fracture vented. If he must kill him twenty times, he will! Drift will die!

Drift suddenly grabbed his wrist while Fracture targeted his optic. The Decepticon shivered. Drift's arm was icy. Fracture gave him a crooked smirk.

"Now you decide to react…You decide to defend yourself. Perfect. Things are getting interesting…"

However, he couldn't finish his sentence. Before he could move, he was pulled closer, almost falling in the process.

His lips touched Drift's.

Fracture couldn't put a word on his feelings. He hated Drift with all his spark. But the warm feeling was such as he didn't even try to fight against his enemy's grip. On the contrary…he welcomed the kiss with pleasure. He was aware that he was kissing Drift but he didn't care. Fracture's digits massaged Drift's chest, caressing his neck and shoulders while he hastily opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. It would be so simple to kill him right now…but he didn't want such a feeling to end.

He wanted more…Drift pulled back but Fracture wanted more. He caught his chin to capture his lips again.

But Drift'd already faded.

* * *

Fracture woke up in his room. He frowned, slowly regaining consciousness. Reality…He glanced back at his new leg. His old one had been severed and changed. Damage was too important and he was bleeding to death. He didn't have any choice. It hurt but he could walk again soon.

He remembered everything. Steeljaw's pack was fighting against Bumblebee's team on the battlefield. His Minicons were worried sick for him. He smiled. It was worth it. Steeljaw would have asked him to fight in such condition anyway. A fight? He didn't need another even if his comrades were on the battlefield. He would have lost anyway. He wouldn't have allowed another defeat.

That's the reason why he had torn his tourniquet off. He didn't care about a deep pain. Exceptional times call for exceptional measures. At least, Steeljaw retreated even if he could guess his leader still resented him.

Someone knocked on the door. He allowed the person to come in. Divebomb appeared, carrying a cube of energon. The Minicon gave him a worried look, but Fracture replied nothing. He watched Divebomb carrying the cube to his nightstand, having difficulties due to his small size.

Fracture thought the idea of being spoiled wasn't so disagreeable though he would have preferred something other than his Minicons. Maybe like a nurse or something…someone who knew their job. His smirk was wiped off his face when Divebomb turned toward him.

"Are you okay, boss?" He asked him.

"I'm fine, you miniature" Fracture answered, rolling his eyes.

Divebomb didn't comment. He was used to his tempers. Fracture didn't care. He wasn't the one to ask for sympathy after all. The Minicon checked his leg before looking down, awkward.

"What's wrong?" Fracture asked him.

"Huh…I heard you…"

Fracture raised one eyebrow. Divebomb looked away, definitely embarrassed.

"Heard what?"

"You were…moaning in your recharge" Divebomb elaborated. "You sounded…"

Oh no! That dream! Fracture had wiped it from his memory. What did he drink yesterday? It must have been good and strong! Of course, it wasn't the first time he was dreaming about his enemy. He often dreamed about Drift's death…that was normal, after all…

But this dream…he was dreaming he was kissing his enemy. He shivered out of disgust. He had a completely different feeling from the one he had in his dream.

He could find a logical explanation. He had spent…many hours with Drift…not to mention Fracture's little joke with his kiss…

It was normal to have this kind of dream. However, he was still ashamed about it. He glared at Divebomb.

"That was nothing"

Divebomb didn't seem convinced. The Minicon gently moved closer to him. He kept staring at him though Fracture could see a hint of guilt in his optics.

"Shall I pleasure Master…?" He finally asked after a silence.

"What?"

"I'm your Minicon…It's my duty…My duty is to make sure you don't miss anything."

He looked ready to get up on the bed. Fracture gave him a little strike on the head. That wasn't strong but it was enough.

"You are going to get that idea out of your head right away! You forget what just happened, okay?"

"But Master…"

"Silence! You are a Minicon ! I use you for hunting! You are not…a whore!" He spat out. "I will not use you in such a way! We've been working together for a long time! Who do you think I am?"

Divebomb looked relieved. Did he really believe Fracture would accept such an offer? It aggravated his fury.

"I will not lower myself to do that with a Minicon!" He added quickly. "Come on! Give me good news!"

As soon as he finished his sentence, the door opened on Airazor. He came in, a bit awkward. No! He isn't going to imitate his partner!

"Steeljaw would like us to capture a bot…A new member for the team"

"A new bot?" Fracture repeated, puzzled.

Airazor nodded.

"Steeljaw gave me coordinates. That's a Decepticon. There is already a prize on his head…But Steeljaw wants us to capture that bot for him."

Was that a hunt? Fracture's optics lightened up, a malevolent smirk on his face. The "price on his head" part drew his attention right away.

"Do you mean that's a bounty?"

"Well…It seems to be one, boss."

"Perfect…"

Now he was excited. He didn't expect other bounties. However, there were still Decepticons yet to be hunted down. And he was a Decepticon as well as a criminal. Autobots knew it. He was unwanted on Cybertron. But if he could get a prize for such a capture…he could be pardoned.

"How much do they ask for his capture?"

"Steeljaw?"

"The Council"

Minicons's optics widened.

"But Boss…we promised Steeljaw to…"

"I do nothing for free" Fracture cut him in. "If Steeljaw wants this bot, he must give me his prize."

"But he promised Bumblebee's and Drift's heads for us."

Indeed he did. But all the plans Steeljaw had set up had not worked. Fracture had to admit that his talk with Drift had clarified some things. He missed hunting. He missed bounties. Fracture felt like becoming poorer every second.

Okay. Steeljaw had promised him Bumblebee's and Drift's heads. Otherwise he had nothing to do with him. However, he didn't know if Steeljaw truly would keep his promise. Bumblebee was a bounty but there are others. Then this team had let Drift escape.

"I do not care. A bounty is a bounty. I must grasp this golden opportunity. If Steeljaw wants the job to be done, he will give me a better prize than the Council's."

"But how will we go back on Cybertron?" Airazor asked him.

"We will take a ship"

Drift's ship for example. The Minicons didn't seem convinced. Fracture frowned.

"That was a temporary alliance. I had been loyal. I obeyed to orders. We have nowhere else to go and my defeat at Drift's hands stuck in my craw. Now I think we waste our time remaining here."

"Steeljaw will not be happy" Airazor pointed.

"I do not care about Steeljaw. Do you believe I'm afraid of him?"

Oh no. He wasn't afraid. Steeljaw knew him enough. He should expect such a move from Fracture. Furthermore, this so-called paradise wouldn't be created with Steeljaw.

He didn't care about power. He had a job. He would do it.

"It always has been the three of us. Just the three of us. Maybe will we meet others Minicons who will work for me. I would get others missiles. But I do not plan to work for Steeljaw any longer."

He told Drift how much he hated the idea of being under the control of someone. He preferred to work alone. He suddenly stood up.

"Boss! Your leg is…"

"My leg is better"

"You are in no condition…"

"I'm always in condition for a bounty"

Yes…tonight, he will hunt that bot down. He will pretend to capture him for Steeljaw. But as soon as he will get his head, he will take a ship. He and his Minicons will go back to Cybertron for a better future.

Yes…sounded like a good plan.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

Drift sat on the greenery near the scrapyard. He thoughtfully watched his pupils's training. Nearby, Sideswipe and Russell watched the television. It was apparently about an usual super-hero movie. Grimlock had managed to convince Strongarm to play cards with him. Bumblebee was checking some things on the computer's screen with Fixit and Windblade.

According to them, Drift had been imprisoned during four days. The typhoon had lasted an entire night. After the Decepticons's departure, Bumblebee had questioned Drift about their base. But in the rush, Drift didn't have the time to locate it.

His leader might reassure him, telling him that everything was okay…In Drift's mind that was a failure. Not only he had been lured in a Decepticon's trap like an idiot but he also had not been able to locate the place where a gang of dangerous criminals regrouped. He should have been able to get such important information. He had prioritized his own survival rather than the needs of his team.

Now he was back. But Steeljaw's team was still at large.

He noticed his pupils suddenly stopped. He had not allowed them. However, he soon understood that their attention was focused on the human screen.

"Wow! He is a great fighter!" Slipstream exclaimed.

Drift frowned, getting closer.

"Of course he is a great fighter!" Russell agreed. "That's Obiwan."

"Obi-what?" Jetstorm asked.

"From Star Wars. One of best Sci-fi franchises in Earth!" The kid told them. "Although after I met you guys, I'm glad I'm not living in another universe."

The two Minicons didn't listen to him. They just watched the screen without saying anything. Drift noticed a guy dressed in white fighting another guy in black with light sabers.

"I would like to fight like him" Jetstorm sighed.

Drift rolled his optics. He cleared his throat and the two Minicons immediately turned away from the television to face him.

"Did I allow you to stop your training?" He calmly but coldly asked them.

"Sorry, Master" Jetstorm apologized. "…That's just…"

He cut him in.

"I don't care about your excuses. Knowing you, you've probably let yourselves go during my absence. Without any training, without any preparation. Haven't you?"

"But Master" Slipstream protested. "We were worried for you…"

"I don't care."

He focused on Jetstorm.

"You said you wanted to fight like him? Use any means to accomplish your goal though you definitely need more time before becoming a great fighter."

The Minicon looked down, ashamed. Drift focused back on the screen. He shook his head, disapproving.

"Then these childish games…these movements…That's completely stupid. Fights aren't like that, even while being the best warrior. That's bad, stupid."

"Drift!" Russell cried out. "That's only a movie! That's not real!"

"So don't put such ideas in my pupils's heads. They are easily impressionable. Don't make it worse. As for you two, get back to work."

He left. He probably hurt them. It didn't matter. His pupils had to learn the hard reality. They shouldn't be distracted by such childish things. It was not worthy of a warrior. Behind him, he could hear Sideswipe whispering "Great. He just ruined the mood".

He didn't care. He headed for Bumblebee's group. They apparently just finished their work. As soon as Windblade and Fixit noticed him, they walked away. They pretended to have things to do on their own. They left him alone with Bumblebee.

"…Is there any problem?" He asked to his leader.

"No. of course not" Bumblebee reassuringly smiled at him. "They are happy to see you back. They just haven't realized you were safe and sound yet."

He didn't get the impression that they were happy. It didn't matter…he wasn't there to be loved. He sat down near Bumblebee, grabbing his sword to clean it.

"What happened in the cave?" Bumblebee asked him.

"You already know what happened." Drift said. "I already told you. Fracture chased after me and we ended up trapped here."

He paused. He kept cleaning his weapon.

"Did you two fight?"

"We didn't have the chance. His leg was greatly injured. I made him a tourniquet."

"You wanted it?"

Drift closed his optics. What's the matter now?

"Whatever I wanted didn't matter. I only took the most honourable decision even if he didn't deserve it. Killing him in such a state wouldn't have been honourable."

He put his sword down.

"Do you believe I should have used such a chance to kill him?"

"No" Bumblebee said, shaking his head. "You did the right thing. If Optimus had been there, he would have praised you. So…I give you his words."

"I don't understand why you should praise me."

Bumblebee moved closer.

"Because I know he is your rival. He always had been your archenemy. He wouldn't have done the same thing. "

"Certainly not"

He sighed, remembering their conversation in this cave.

"Deep down" Drift said. "We are not so different."

"What do you mean?"

"We endured the same things. He also started from scratch. He also never followed the best model."

"Do you feel any sympathy for him?"

He shook his head. He never will.

"No…Maybe I pity him a bit. But his past doesn't excuse his actions. He remains a threat. We must put him in jail, like Steeljaw, like the others Decepticons."

"I understand"

Bumblebee went silent during a few seconds. He contemplated the scrapyard. Finally, he offered him a playful smile.

"I think Windblade was worried sick about you."

"Really?" Drift asked, trying to stay collected. "I don't understand why."

"Oh please! You like her! That's so obvious…"

He looked away, rolling his optics.

"I don't have any time for such childishness."

"After what you've been through" Bumblebee declared. "I think you need to rest. Lean back. She isn't interested in Sideswipe. Don't worry about it."

He stood up, ready to leave. He should keep a watch over his pupils. But while he walked away, Bumblebee added.

"Drift…we were really worried about you. You are part of our team. Don't forget it"

Drift didn't stop. He simply turned around, giving him a small nod.

* * *

That evening, Drift took advantage of his Minicons's absence to sit down on a small hill, outside of the forest but not very far from the scrapyard. In the grass, he enjoyed the sunset. He had missed the day's light during his captivity. The weather was very calm after such a typhoon, but he didn't know much about Earth's weather conditions. He must admit it: Sunsets were a lot more fascinating on Earth than on Cybertron.

He suddenly heard steps behind him. He sharply turned around though he relaxed when he realized that was Windblade. She smiled at him.

"Are you okay?" She questioned him.

"Yes…I've had worse."

He didn't want to look weak in front of her. He focused back on the horizon. That was like in these stupid things that humans watched. What was it? Chick flick? Yes…chick flick. What was the matter? He and Windblade were only teammates…

"Are you coming?" She asked him. "Denny barbecues."

"A barbecue? While our food is energon?" He remarked, amused.

"He means well. And your pupils need you."

He shook his head.

"I don't think so. They know I need time for myself, to meditate."

As soon as he finished his sentence, he mentally called himself an idiot.

"Oh…" Windblade said. "…I'm sorry for the intrusion"

"Don't worry. Your presence is appreciated."

He added right away.

"…Not like Sideswipe who will never shut his mouth up."

"Haha" She chuckled. "He can be annoying at times…but Slick is deep down a good guy."

"A good guy who only has optics for you"

"He knows I'm not interested. He is just…persisting."

She paused.

"It will pass"

"I doubt"

"Jealous?"

He replied nothing. Windblade shrugged.

"I'm only joking. Don't take it to spark."

But she pointed something. He was ashamed of it…He didn't want to admit it…But maybe she was right. Maybe deep down was he a bit jealous of Sideswipe? Even if he could annoy Windblade sometimes, he still managed to talk to her. A lot more than he could do…

"Don't hesitate to call me if he bothers you" He suddenly said.

"Don't worry. He just need someone to watch over him. I think Strongarm already does it."

That was true. That was one of traits he liked about Windblade. She didn't need anyone to defend her.

She didn't need any man.

"I admire you" She said.

"For what?"

"You act like everything is fine. Yet you have been captured by Decepticons and you have been stuck in a cave with one of them."

"Fracture wasn't really a threat."

He paused.

"Everyone here had been a hostage anyway. I don't understand why we should waste our time in dwelling on the past."

"You are not the kind of person to display your emotions."

"Never…That's what I learned."

He felt Windblade's hand touching his. He pretended not to notice it.

"Sometimes, we don't need to repress our feelings. So if you ever need to talk…I'm here for you."

"I don't need it"

He immediately regretted what he just said. Windblade nodded before standing up, walking away from him.

"I shall join the others…"

"Wait"

Windblade turned around. He faced her.

Maybe Bumblebee was right…maybe she was right. Maybe he needed to relieve the pressure after what he's been through. He lashed out at his pupils, for no reason. They did nothing wrong…

He had been the one who told them to stay back…

He took Windblade's hand, pulling her closer to him.

He always had kept his feelings bottled up. Sometimes, it was too painful…

He put his lips on Windblade's, kissing her deeply. At first, there was no answer. He thought he committed a mistake and was about to pull back when arms wrapped around his neck.

Windblade didn't waste any time to kiss him back, her tongue asking for entrance. Drift accepted. Their kiss quickly went more passionate. Despite every emotion energizing his circuits, Drift gently caressed her body without any urging. Windblade moaned, pulling back before kissing him again. That was still so intense…They sat down on the grass, never interrupting the kiss.

He will not cry. Never…Crying means weakness. His pupils will learn it.

He will not cry for Fracture.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

"Let's not talk about it, okay?"

Drift and Windblade stood up. They cleaned their bodies to get rid of grass. Windblade didn't answer, only giving him a teasing smirk. The sky had darkened. They had passed so many hours here, but Drift didn't care. They left the hill and he felt Windblade's servo in his, holding it tightly.

"They'll know it sooner or later, Drift" She told him.

"I prefer it later"

"Are you afraid of Sideswipe's reaction? Are you scared of your Minicons's reaction? Are you afraid that they know their Master is dating Primus's messenger?"

Yes…Windblade'd pinpointed his feelings. However, he wasn't used to this term. Dating…Such a human term. On Cybertron, everything was about sparkbonding. However, they weren't currently sparkbonded. Far from it…

They only became more than simple allies. To be honest, Drift was afraid of following Bumblebee's advice. But after what just happened between them…Drift couldn't help this warm feeling in his spark.

There was something he felt for her that he had not felt in so many centuries.

"You know" Windblade said while they were walking. "You shouldn't be so scared. One day, your Minicons will find someone too. Sideswipe will get used to it. Strongarm will be here for him."

His Minicons finding someone…? Oh gosh. There is no way that he would allow it. However, Drift didn't comment.

"Everything sounds so easy for you…"

"No. After the war and because I had been sent by Primus, everything is so fleeting and impermanent…The last will be first and the first will be last."

She was right. Maybe he was fussy about trivial things. They just had spent a good moment between two missions. He shouldn't be afraid of others's reaction. They probably would be surprised but…It wouldn't change anything…would it?

Hopefully it wouldn't compromise his teamwork with Windblade. However, she said nothing else. Drift noticed they were near the scrapyard. She just pulled him closer to kiss him on lips. He kissed her back with much delight. He then released her hand. She just whispered their moment together wasn't over and headed for their team.

As they expected, Denny was dressed as a cook, frying up eggs and sausages. Drift frowned, inhaling a light burnt smell. He didn't mock him and sat down near Bumblebee. Denny chuckled, serving another plate.

"What were you two doing?" He asked them. "We were waiting for you! This barbecue was for you, Drift!"

"For me?" Drift repeated, a bit surprised.

"Yes! We are celebrating the fact that you are alive!"

Yet he chased away the hope of capturing Decepticons… Why should they celebrate it? Bumblebee winked at him.

"Oh, I think Drift just wanted time for himself to clear his mind."

"Huh…yes. Indeed. You are right" he agreed.

Windblade giggled before grabbing a cube of energon. Sideswipe pouted.

"I wanted to spend my time with Windblade too"

Drift and Strongarm both rolled their optics.

"Maybe she doesn't wish to spend her time with you" Strongarm pointed.

"Oh! But she loves my presence!" Sideswipe replied. "…Unlike you"

"What?"

"Oh please" Windblade sighed. "Don't put me in the middle of your psycho drama"

But Strongarm and Sideswipe's nth round was interrupted by Fixit. The Minicon was watching something on the screen and let out a gasp of surprise. Everyone stopped, alerted.

"What's wrong?" Slipstream asked him.

Fixit gulped, remaining silent. That didn't sound good…

"What's the problem?" Bumblebee repeated.

"That's…another Decepticon signal. It had been localized near an airway."

"Again?" Strongarm sighed.

Bumblebee frowned. He stood up, ready to go.

"We can't waste any time."

"Oh no…It's my day off!" Sideswipe whimpered.

"We don't have any day off" Strongarm reminded him.

"Denny and Russell will stay here. I need someone to come with me while the other remain here to protect them. It might be another trap."

Drift naturally volunteered. Bumblebee frowned, a dubious silence following his request.

"It wouldn't be careful…You need to rest, Drift."

"I'm fine. I'm not made of glass." Drift reassured him. "I'm not obligated by a life debt anymore, but my duty is to serve and protect you."

Sideswipe sighed though remained silent. Windblade's death glare probably discouraged him from saying anything. Drift ordered his Minicons to transform in their buzz saw forms. Both obeyed without any question. While he turned into his alt-mode, Windblade asked him to be careful.

"Why do you never tell me to be careful?" Sideswipe asked her.

"Because I'm always there to keep a watch on you." Windblade replied, chuckling.

* * *

Drift and Bumblebee were quick to go to the place where the signal was localized. The leader hadn't asked Drift about what happened with Windblade. The samurai mentally thanked him for it, especially because his Minicons were present. But he guessed Bumblebee already knew.

They were getting closer to the airway when they heard a bang followed by terrible screaming. The Autobots changed immediately, Bumblebee's gun and Drift's swords at ready.

"Stay alert" Bumblebee warned them.

Drift understood. He didn't release his Minicons right away. Once they were close enough, the group stopped. They were witnessing an unbelievable scene. Two bots fighting each other. Or rather…A bot trying to protect himself against the other's attacks.

Once he recognized one of the two fighters, Drift went weary, letting out a deep sigh.

Him again, he thought.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" The insecticon-like bot cried out His face was vaguely familiar…Suddenly, they recognized him.

"Kickback?"

"I thought he was imprisoned" Bumblebee sighed. "Steeljaw probably freed him again."

Fracture giggled. Kickback was about to escape from his clutches when the purple Decepticon violently pinned him against the wall, his blade at hand. The two Autobots decided that was the right moment to interfere together. Fracture raised his blade up. However, his weapon was suddenly blocked between Drift's two swords. Fracture turned around. As soon as he recognized him, Fracture bared his sharp teeth.

"You can't get rid of me!"

"It wouldn't happen if you behaved!" Drift retorted.

Fracture let Kickback go. But before Drift could react, Fracture moved back to violently strike his neck with his right shoulder. The samurai dodged it, but one of shoulder's spikes slightly scarred his cheek. Drift didn't pay attention to it. They faced each other, burning anger in Fracture's red optics.

"Fuck you with your honour, Drift! I don't care if you took care of me!" He roared. "My leg is better! Our ceasefire is over!"

Drift glanced back at the Decepticon's leg. Indeed. It had been treated…he probably had it replaced. For a short moment, Drift regretted having been worried about him in this cave…when he found him unconscious, in a pool of energon. The Decepticon released his torpedos. One of them went to Drift at full speed while the other was projected on Bumblebee who tried to attack Fracture from behind. Drift used his sword to dodge it but Bumblebee wasn't quick enough and was tackled to the ground by Airazor, the Minicon scratching his face. Drift launched his pupils.

"Protect Bumblebee! Now!"

Both Minicons nodded.

"We will not let you down, Master!" Jetstorm declared before throwing himself on Airazor. Slipstream struck Divebomb with his naginata. The Minicon replied with a kick in his stomach.

Unfortunately, Drift couldn't help his pupils. Fracture gave him no chance to counterattack. His assaults were much more vicious, aiming at vital parts such as the spark chamber or the head. Drift barely managed to fend off blows. There was an intense hatred in his opponent's optics. That was so strong…Drift was both horrified and fascinated by it.

"I'm not weak, okay?" Fracture spat before headbutting him.

Drift let out a yelp of pain, dropping his sword…everything went blurry around him. The next minute, he was on the ground. He felt a claw on his chest, pinning him down. He glared at Fracture above him.

"…What do you need to prove?" He managed to calmly ask, despite the horrid headache.

Fracture didn't answer. He raised his weapon up, but before he could plant it between his two optics, Drift gripped his wrist; strongly twisting it. Fracture was now disarmed, and Drift managed to stand up. The Decepticon tried to target him with his blade but Drift was able to dodge it. In a sharp move, he got Fracture in an armlock. The Decepticon screamed, Drift using the full weight of his body to pin him against the wall. Fracture tried to struggle, aiming him with his pedes but Drift remained unyielding.

"Enough" He simply ordered. "You are under arrest"

Fracture struggled ever more violently. Drift tightened his grip, sending him a clear message: he wasn't joking. The Decepticon gradually ceased. He probably thought that was useless. Drift whispered.

"We're cool now?"

"Get scrapped"

He displayed a wicked smirk.

"Admit it, Drift. You enjoy touching me."

"As long as you don't harm anyone else…"

"You know you'll never capture me."

"I don't think so, Fracture"

Suddenly they heard a piercing sound. He thought Bumblebee was in a distress and Drift glanced back at the battlefield behind him. He never released Fracture. Doubt invaded his mind. He didn't have his handcuffs. If Bumblebee was in trouble, how could he help him? Fracture had to be secured.

The scene left him speechless.

Kickback was already handcuffed. But Bumblebee's gun was pointed on a newcomer. A bot they didn't know. He was in white metal, with a green armour and two red horns on his helmet. He vaguely looked like a human skeleton. However, Drift focused on the heavy-looking bazooka that the bot was holding with ease.

"Who are you?" Bumblebee asked him.

"I'm Death's Head. Heard of me, yes?" The bot asked, a low and deep voice.

Death's Head also drew Fracture's attention. Drift cautiously turned around, putting the Decepticon in front of him. Fracture didn't react. He stared at Death's Head.

"Huh no" Bumblebee said. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for his head" The stranger said, pointing at Kickback.

Fracture clenched his fists.

"Are you a bounty hunter?" Bumblebee asked him.

"No. I'm just a freelance peacekeeping agent"

Who was that clown? Drift thought. What did he mean by "peacekeeping agent"?

"Peacekeeping agent?" Fracture snorted. "GO FUCK YOURSELF! YOU ARE A BOUNTY HUNTER! JUST ADMIT IT!"

"Silence!"

"Whatever you call me" Death's Head said. "I came for him. You'll give him to me."

Bumblebee and Drift exchanged a look. That wasn't over…His leader wasn't impressed.

"That bot is a Decepticon. He is under arrest. He will go nowhere."

"Too bad. I thought we were civilized people. I thought we could talk. Too bad"

Death's Head instantly pointed his bazooka on them and pulled the trigger. Drift was forced to let go of Fracture, throwing himself on the ground to dodge a missile. He hastily checked if Bumblebee and his Minicons were alright. Bumblebee stood up again, repeatedly shooting at the bot while his two pupils had left their respective opponents to help each other. They had nothing. Drift caught his sword to assist his leader. But unfortunately, he had no idea about Death's Head's skills. He called his Minicons to return on his wrists before throwing himself on him.

But Drift barely raised his weapon up and it was already too late. The bot noticed him and kicked Drift's side to send him flying away. He landed hard against a wall.

"Master!"

"Are you alright?"

Drift gritted his teeth, enduring the pain. He took his sword and engaged in combat while Bumblebee went closer to target him from behind. Unfortunately, Death's Head wasn't one for close combat. Despite he had no sword, he easily blocked Drift's attacks. The samurai drew his second sword out but before he could use it, Death's Head sent one single and powerful strike…so powerful that it shattered Drift's blade in tiny pieces.

"Aren't you named Deadlock?"

"MY NAME IS DRIFT!"

He couldn't say more…He was pinned on the ground, a red light pointing his chest. Drift tried to struggle but that was too late. Without thinking, he released his Minicons, sending them away from Death's Head.

"MASTER!" He heard them scream.

But before he could feel the bazooka's missile piercing his spark, Death's Head screamed in pain, dropping his weapon. Drift could see a cloud of smoke from behind his back.

A bomb…He glanced to the side. Fracture had a trigger at hand, a malevolent and victorious smirk on his face.

Since when…

Drift wasn't thinking straight. He kicked Death's Head's right leg. He didn't miss. He was sent to the ground and Bumblebee jumped to handcuff him right away.

"Bounty Hunter, are you?" Fracture sneered. "You are an embarrassment! Change jobs, go on!"

Drift stood up, catching his breath while his Minicons rushed to his side.

He didn't understand what just happened.

Did Fracture just…save him? Drift cautiously took his remaining sword, heading for his rival. Fracture's grin didn't fade. On the contrary. He was smiling even more.

"Why?" He articulated.

"Oh, please Drift! Did you see that clown? He was defeated beforehand. I just get rid of a competitor. And yes…Fighting dirty is way easier!"

Drift didn't understand his reason. He could have let them kill each other…unless he felt obligated by a life debt?

He didn't believe it. But Fracture did it. He reluctantly admitted that Fracture just paid it.

His rival moved closer. The situation was too odd…Never once he would have considered the idea of them being on the same side

"I must arrest you, Fracture."

"Wow. You are a downer. It's not every day that I come to save somebody."

"You weren't forced"

He suddenly felt a hand on his cheek. His optics widened, realizing it was Fracture's. His face was a few inches away from his.

If that was a bad joke again…

"I told you, Drift. I'm the one who will put you in your grave. I will not give such a gift to anyone else, especially to this clown."

His hand caressed him. Drift tried to remain stoic.

"You belong to me" Fracture added. "Nobody else but mine"

Then Drift felt a sudden pain on his side. Without any warning, he collapsed on the ground.

"Master!"

Fracture hold a Taser. However, he moved back to dodge lasers coming from the opposite direction. Bumblebee engaged in combat again. His leader put himself between them to protect Drift. However, Fracture wasn't impressed. He called his Minicons back before turning into his alt-mode, hastily leaving the battlefield before disappearing.

"Son of a bitch" Slipstream said.

Bumblebee helped Drift up. The samurai didn't pay attention to Slipstream's language. He was still shocked. He looked all around.

"Are you okay?" Bumblebee asked him.

"Where is Kickback?"

Bumblebee turned around to check.

There was nobody beside Death's Head.

"Oh no"

They were quick to understand.

"He kidnapped him"


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

"Fracture kidnapped Kickback?" Strongarm repeated, confused.

Bumblebee nodded. Sideswipe didn't really seem to mind. He just shrugged without showing any interest.

"Well…Kickback is a Decepticon. Not a big deal"

"That's not funny, Sideswipe" Bumblebee glared at him.

"Especially because it's Fracture" Drift added. "I know how well he treats his "preys"."

During his activity as a bounty hunter, Drift had already had the opportunity to "free" Fracture's prizes to collect them for himself. He had always believed that he was doing them a favour. The bots were in bad condition, beaten and their painting scratched. One of bots once had told him that Fracture's tempers were common. Sometimes, whenever Fracture was in bad mood, he could simply let the Minicons "play" with his prizes as a punishment. Playing with torpedos was…dangerous.

"I don't know what Steeljaw plans to do with him" Grimlock let out a sigh. "…Maybe just using him again?"

They also remembered this time…When Kickback had been used as a bait. Was it his only usefulness in Steeljaw's eyes? But Bumblebee and Drift agreed. Steeljaw would never use the same plan twice…especially if this plan had failed.

No. They had another idea.

"He said something about a bounty" Bumblebee pointed. "He acted very hostile toward Death's Head."

"And?" Sideswipe asked.

"Maybe Fracture didn't capture Kickback for Steeljaw. But because there is a prize on his head."

"Yes" Drift agreed. "He always had been zealous when it came to bounties."

Drift couldn't help but thinking about Fracture's rescue as well as his last words. Of course, Fracture had acted out of pragmatism. He probably was just possessive of him in his own way. That's clear he wanted to keep Drift alive to kill him himself. The idea had been confirmed by Fracture's argument with Steeljaw during the samurai's captivity.

But…That was strange. Why did he bother to do such a thing? Drift was so confused…He didn't exactly know how he felt about it. As selfish as it was, a rescue was a rescue.

"But hunting has been reformed by the High Council, right?" Strongarm asked.

"They still allow bounty hunter's job when it comes to fugitive criminals, but they forbade a few practices." Windblade frowned. "Bounty hunters aren't allowed to treat prisoners poorly anymore. They must deliver them alive, no torture, health care if necessary…"

"But are Decepticons still accepted?" Bumblebee asked.

Windblade nodded.

"We can't prevent the Decepticons from exercising a job on Cybertron. But some of them have been forbidden to do any work because of their sadism."

Drift remembered Fracture's words. Decepticons were unwanted on Cybertron. The purple Decepticon probably was on the High Council's black list. Why would he be cutting ties with Steeljaw? Steeljaw protected him. Why would he go back on Cybertron to risk a heavy sentence?

Was it his ticket to go back on Cybertron? Fracture repeated how much he missed this life…That was possible.

"He is a fool" Grimlock commented. "He doesn't have any ship"

"It will not stop him"

"But he wanted your head, Bumblebee." Sideswipe said. "He wanted Drift's head too."

Yes…If Bumblebee didn't interfere, Fracture would have killed him. His intentions were clear. Drift shook his head. He shouldn't have any doubt. No matter what Fracture did, his sins couldn't be washed away from his spark. He must be stopped.

He glanced back at Death's Head. He had been put in a stasis pod too. Suddenly, he heard scurrying feet behind him. The team turned around. Slipstream and Jetstorm were running to them. Drift had asked them to check the scrapyard's area and they obviously discovered something. Both Minicons stopped in front of their Master, catching their breath.

"So?" He went impatient.

"There is…a problem"

"What kind of problem?" Bumblebee asked.

"Our ship…had been activated" Jetstorm cried out.

"What?"

Drift and Windblade exchanged a worried look. Drift hadn't used his ship since they'd left Cyebrtron. His ship had remained inactive, located on the other side of the scrapyard.

"Did you touch anything?" Drift dryly asked.

"No Master!" Slipstream replied, looking down. "We didn't come in. All lights came on."

"Okay! Everyone with me" Bumblebee ordered, turning into his alt-mode.

His teammates imitated him. Strongarm opened her car doors to let Denny and Russell come in. Drift called his Minicons back before following his leader. In her plane mode, Windblade followed them closely.

It was a quick ride, but the ship already was taking off when they arrived. The Autobots turned back in their robot mode. Bumblebee didn't waste any time and called Fixit who had remained behind.

"Fixit! We need a groundbridge!"

Bumblebee gave him coordinates. A few minutes later, the groundbridge already was in front of them. They came inside, weapons at hand and later, reappeared in the ship's halls. Although Drift had some idea about the culprit, they needed to act quickly before the ships leaves the atmosphere.

Running the halls leading them to the control room, Drift heard cries of pain. It came from a cell. He frowned, stopping right in front of the door.

That was Kickback. He was tightly bound, each member attached by a rope. So Drift's instincts had proven to be correct. When Drift looked closer, he noticed several bruises on his wings; bruises most likely caused by a Taser. Scratch marks were obvious on his chest and energon was coming out of one leg. Drift released his Minicons right away.

"Free him!" He ordered them before pressing the button to open the control room's door.

Drift knew his ship. At least two people were needed to drive it. The door didn't open. Drift repeatedly pressed the button, but to not avail. The door remained closed. Nearby, Grimlock was still in his Dinobot mode.

"Do you need help?" He joked before jumping on it, using the full weight of his body to crush throughout the door. A big hole was left instead. A hole with the same shape as the Dinobot.

"You will repair it" Drift sighed before coming inside.

As he expected, Fracture and his Minicons already took their places. The trio immediately turned around. Autobots surrendered them, pointing their weapons on them.

"It's over, Fracture" Bumblebee said.

Drift made eye contact with his rival. He was sitting on the pilot's seat, crookedly smirked back at him. They were outnumbered yet they displayed no hint of fear or anger.

"Surrender" Drift repeated.

"Do you really believe I didn't expect such a scenario?" Fracture said while putting a trigger out. "I put bombs on your ship. Just try to shoot at me and everyone explodes."

Bumblebee immediately ordered everyone to lower their weapons. Drift did the same, not taking his optics off the Decepticon. Did he really intend to blow up the ship? That was insane! He and his Minicons would explode too.

He truly had no fear. He wouldn't submit. Fracture was able to do anything to win…The Decepticon stared at his enemies with a victorious grin.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please take your seats. We'll make a short trip in the space. By the way, I love what you've done with the place, Drift. Too bad there is no…"

Fracture suddenly stood up. He didn't drop his trigger. He got closer to Drift, a look of pure disbelief. The samurai didn't understand. His rival checked his body, clenching his fists.

"Where are your Minicons?"

"I AM FREE!"

They could hear Kickback shouting out his joy in the halls.

"My bounty!" Fracture roared.

Drift was ready. He had the time to intercept Fracture's blow, forcefully gripping his arm to make him drop his detonator. Fracture violently struggled while his Minicons jumped in to assist him. Pilot's seats were left empty, autopilot disconnected, Drift's comrades rushed to take control of the ship again.

"No!" Fracture refused their help, trying to pull his blade out. "FIND KICKBACK! TAKE CARE OF THE MINICONS!"

Never! Drift didn't leave him any time to attack and pinned him hard against the wall. He glanced back at his Minicons. Fracture's torpedoes threw themselves at Jetstorm and Slipstream who also tried to assist their Master. Unfortunately, that glance was enough for Fracture to kick him between two legs. Drift collapsed, gritting his teeth out of pain. He noticed Fracture's detonator on the floor. The Decepticon noticed it too, rushing over to grab it.

But before he could reach it, Windblade landed in front of him, standing in his way. She grabbed her two swords. Fracture moved back, a hint of surprise on his face. However, his surprise didn't last long. Fracture giggled before engaging in combat.

Drift clenched his fists. He shouldn't blame himself…but Windblade was fighting against Fracture. Because of him…because he didn't have been careful…The detonator was still there…Drift endured pain and grabbed it.

He drew his sword out again in order to help Windblade when he suddenly felt a violent thrust of air entering the control's room. He turned around. The scene horrified him. During the fight, one of Minicons – his or Fracture's - had accidentally activated the button to open the cockpit. The entire crew let out a loud gasp out of surprise or fear, everyone trying to hold on to something.

"Close it! CLOSE IT!" Bumblebee screamed.

Everything went blurry around Drift. He blindly tried to hold on to anything he could find. Although the ship's speed decreased, another thrust struck his face. He felt himself slipping on the floor, dangerously coming closer to the entrance's opening at full speed.

"MASTER!"

Everything was spinning while another gust of wind pushed him off the edge. He could see the Earth's greenery on the horizon. But before he could feel his pedes lifting off the ground, his servo managed to seize a security bar near the entrance. He squeezed it with all his might, astride the bar. He could see clouds crossing the sky.

"We need to close the cockpit!" Bumblebee repeated. He also grabbed a safety bar, trying to get closer to his comrades.

Drift looked for his Minicons. His spark pounded in his chest when he caught sight of Jetstorm on the edge, grabbing the door in order not to fall. Divebomb was in the same situation. In a few seconds, they would let go of the door.

Without thinking more, Drift tried not to pay attention to the height. How high their ship was…He lunged, leaning over to Jetstorm. One of his servos let go of the bar to catch his Minicon the right instant where Jetstorm's digits slipped out of his support.

"HOLD ON!"

Jetstorm nodded and held on to Drift's shoulder. Nearby Divebomb was paralyzed by fear. Drift noticed tears of distress running down his cheek. He didn't know if he pretended. Drift tightened his hold, but his choice was made. Leaning over as much as he could, he held out his hand to the torpedo.

"Take it!" He repeated.

Divebomb didn't hesitate. He grabbed his arm and Drift pulled him up, putting him on his other shoulder.

Then, air suddenly disappeared. Drift looked up and realized the cockpit was closed. He glanced back at Sideswipe. Slipstream was on his shoulder, and both of them had activated the close button.

"Jetstorm!" Slipstream cried out before rushing at them. "Are you two alright?"

Drift sighed out of relief. Jetstorm smiled at him.

"Yeah…I'm fine. Don't worry"

"Master!" Divebomb called him, jumping out of Drift's shoulder.

Fracture was stuck on the wall while Airazor ran over Divebomb to hug him tightly. Drift was a bit surprised to watch them displaying open affection for each other. However, he didn't comment. Their Master stared at Divebomb, open-mouthed.

"Are you okay, boss?" The Minicon asked him.

"…Yes…I'm fine"

Fracture looked up back at Drift. The samurai didn't know this expression. His mouth slightly opened, confusion and disbelief obvious on his face.

There was no hatred. No anger…No malice…

No. Drift didn't know.

"Is everyone okay?" Bumblebee asked.

"Yes, yes" Windblade said.

Fracture nodded at his Minicons. Divebomb and Airazor transformed in their torpedo mode again, attaching to Fracture's shoulders.

Before they could react, Fracture's motorcycle mode appeared in front of them.

"NO! WAIT!" Strongarm yelled.

But they didn't have the time to pull their weapons out. Fracture had already used the groundbridge to escape.

 **OOC: Hi everyone. Hopefully you enjoy the story! I don't like to ask for reviews usually but it would really help me. Be it negative or positive. Do you like the story? Is it good? Are characters in character? Thanks!**


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

 **Please review! It would be pretty helpful!  
**

Until now, the outside temperature had been quite mild. However, Fracture was driving in a cold night. In which season were they now? According to Steeljaw, humans called this "autumn equinox". Before winter…After all, their leader always had been the best informed about this planet. That wasn't odd: he planned to rule there. But he shouldn't think about it now. In his three-wheeled motorcycle mode, Fracture drove on a deserted road to find a shelter. Because there was not a soul around, Fracture didn't care about activating his human holoform. Why should he bother? Why should he care about a human witnessing a self-driving motorcycle?

No. He had other problems. Nobody said a word during travel. Nevertheless, he could feel his Minicons shivering. Sometimes, Fracture thought they had a bit of the good life. He did all the walking and his Minicons were nestled on his shoulders until they were released. Well…He was their Master. That was the other side of the coin.

Fracture stopped in front of a scrapyard. He firstly thought that was the Autobots's base. However, it didn't look like it. There also was a little garage nearby. He could take refuge in. Once he checked the coast was clear, Fracture turned back in his robot-mode. He came in the room where other motorcycles were packed. He pushed one to sit down, before launching his torpedoes.

His Minicons didn't wait for his orders. They already knew what to do. Fracture stayed still while Divebomb searched the room for blankets or something else. Airazor adjusted the heating. At least, humans had thought about installing the radiator.

Once their tasks were accomplished, his torpedoes joined their Master. The trio sat down in circle and Fracture pulled a big cube of energon out. He put it down on his lap before pulling two much smaller cubes out. He handed them to his Minicons. He was reluctant to share but they needed reserves. They drank their energon until Divebomb suddenly broke the silence.

"I didn't want it!" He cried out.

Fracture frowned, turning toward him. He asked him to be specific. Divebomb looked down. He sounded…angry.

"I didn't ask to be rescued by that Autobot scum! He is the one who came to help me!"

Roaring in rage, the Minicon threw his cube on the ground. Fracture felt the same thing. Out of his two partners, Divebomb was the one Fracture related to the most. Airazor never raised his voice and always had been more fearful. He was a bit slow after all. Divebomb kept on.

"Who does he think he is? Does he think I would be grateful? No way! He'd better get ready for what's coming to him. We have to figure out a way to get back at him! He will regret having saved me!"

"You accepted his help" Fracture coldly reminded him.

He clenched his fists. He needed to hit something…anything…

Once again, Drift had saved his life! Or rather, he'd saved his Minicon! This thought made him furious.

Twice…What was he planning to do?

"Master" Divebomb tried to explain. "I only wanted to be by your side…"

"Next time, don't look for Autobots to help! Especially Drift! Do you remember who Drift is, don't you? Or must I refresh your memory?"

"No, Master" Airazor said, turning his face away.

His Minicons could tell him everything they wanted…But Fracture needed to figure some things out. They mustn't lose sight of their objectives…His objective.

"Drift is my rival! My target! He is the public enemy number1! Once he'll be out of my way, I'll be able to recuperate everything I lost! We'll back in business. I'll be rich again"

He didn't need to explain himself. His Minicons nodded.

"Understood, Master" Divebomb replied, a low tone.

"It wouldn't happen anymore"

Yes. It wouldn't happen anymore. Fracture will get rid of Drift. Drift would stop saving him. He would take his life. He caught sight of Divebomb's expression. He still looked shocked about what happened. That was obvious. Divebomb always displayed a smug smirk no matter what, always ready to follow him.

He currently was scared. Fracture added.

"You did what you could do to survive, Divebomb. Together, we will make Drift regret for having such a weakness."

Divebomb's smile returned. Truth to be told, Fracture didn't want his Minicon to believe that he should have let himself fall to his death. After all, Drift also had helped Fracture in this cave. Furthermore, he felt his partners losing motivation. Once again, he was proven right. Airazor asked him.

"What do we do now?"

"…we rest" Fracture simply replied.

"We should go back to Steeljaw" Divebomb offered.

Really? Steeljaw wasn't a fool. He was smart enough to understand that Fracture had tried to leave him. If he came back now, he wouldn't be better than that dirty coward Clampdown.

"We had a roof over our heads" Airazor pointed.

"Silence! I'm thinking"

"But boss" Divebomb replied. "We are alone…Autobots are after us. We have no bounty…and we have no ship"

A punch on the wall made them stop. He gave them a warning glare. Unfortunately, Fracture deep down admitted they were right.

He had committed a big mistake by leaving so soon. Now, where were they? He was stuck on a planet he hated, he was alone with his Minicons, he had no assistance, no ship, no bounty and soon, he's going to run out of energon.

"…Tomorrow, we will get our prize back. We can steal another ship"

"I think it's going to be difficult, Master" Airazor sighed.

"AND WHAT DO YOU HAVE ELSE? NOTHING! THEN I'D SAY WE ARE IN PRETTY DEEP SHIT! LET'S FOLLOW MY PLAN! IF YOU HAVE OTHER IDEAS, PLEASE YOU ARE WELCOME!"

"But Master…"

He had enough. He kicked Airazor's cube, almost striking him. He exploded.

"I CAN'T TAKE OF THIS PLANET ANYMORE! I NEVER PLANNED TO REMAIN HERE! IT'S DRIFT'S FAULT IF WE CAN'T GO BACK ON CYBERTRON!"

He paused. His Minicons stared at him, puzzled.

"YES! I CAN SAY IT! I MISS CYBERTRON! I MISS MY PLANET! I HAD ENOUGH TO BE TREATED AS STEELJAW'S UNDERLING! I'M NOT A FUCKING DECEPTICON SLAVE! I DO NOT CARE ABOUT POLITICS! ALL I WANT TO DO IS LEAVING EARTH WITH MY BOUNTY!"

He stood up to walk away. He needed to calm down. He needed good news. But what kind of good news? Nothing. The only thing he had was that garage. He could have been meaner by inviting his Minicons to leave if they weren't satisfied by working conditions. However, Fracture needed them to hunt.

He heard he was followed. He turned around. His Minicons were close to him. They had left their cube of energon on the floor. They looked worried.

But they weren't worried about their situation.

They were worried for him, he guessed.

"We will come back soon, boss" Divebomb declared.

"Yes. Soon we'll be on Cybertron" Airazor agreed. "Don't get upset"

"Then…At least, we are with you"

Yes. They were lucky to be with him. Fracture softened up, sitting down again. Throughout the window he noticed the clouds had passed.

They could catch sight of the moon. Such a heavenly body…it almost looked like Cybertron.

"But for now, you need to rest, Boss" Divebomb advised him.

"I know"

He glanced at Airazor. He noticed him reaching out and touching Divebomb, but his partner moved away from him. That was so useless…

"I already understood" Fracture said.

"Boss?"

"I know you two are together. You weren't really discreet about it"

He let out a deep sigh. His Minicons looked down. They were right to be afraid of his reaction. But Fracture wasn't in the mood today.

"Listen. I do not care. You can do whatever you want in private. If you two keep following my orders, there wouldn't be any problem."

"Boss"

"Hush. You will not stand in my way. Got it?"

They nodded. Relief was obvious. Fracture really didn't mind. He even thought it was funny. He only hoped that their team wouldn't suffer from it…that he wouldn't suffer from it. He gestured at them. They immediately changed back in their torpedo mode, attaching themselves to his shoulders. Time to recharge.

However, Fracture couldn't sleep. Too much on his mind…most of his thoughts involved Drift. Unfortunately, whenever he tried to get him out of his mind, he always came back…He gave another kick in one of motorcycles. The vehicle fell and was soon followed by other vehicles…they just collapsed like dominoes. No matter. They just were pieces of junk anyway.

Finally, he sat down again. He took one of his gadgets. This time, that wasn't a destructive device. He pushed the button. A hologram appeared.

« _Squeezeplay, wanted dead or alive : captured_ »

« _Skullcruncher, wanted dead or alive : captured »_

 _« Catilla, wanted dead or alive : captured »_

 _« Chainclaw, wanted dead or alive : captured »_

Fracture slightly smiled. Divebomb had advised him to perform this ritual. Whenever he doubted himself. He could focus on his successes. He could check his results.

He double clicked on an icon. That was the network for bounty hunters. As he expected, they diminished again. The High Council blacklisted them though a few Decepticons remained.

Honourable Decepticons…

Like Drift. He caught sight of his name in the list. He clicked. Drift's profile pic appeared. Always the same…The stern and formal appearance…He didn't smile. He only had his sword at hand. Fracture thought he looked pathetic. However, he took time to watch him.

Honourable. That self-righteous bastard…Did he really think he was better than him? Of course, Drift had saved him but…

He suddenly noticed the number of bounties that he had captured during his career. Fracture checked it. 250 for Drift.

He left the webpage to double click on his name. His profile pic appeared. He wanted to compare his scores to those of Drift.

230 for him.

230!

He threw his gadget on the ground. Of course, Drift had more bounties! Unlike him, the samurai could move with his ship! Fracture was stuck on Earth!

He must catch up! He must eliminate him! He didn't care about other Autobots, he couldn't let Drift live! He had a business. He had a reputation.

He picked his gadget up before turning it off. He glanced back at his Minicons. His gaze lingered on Divebomb.

He absent-mindedly patted the torpedo, almost like a caress. Divebomb already was in recharge. He sighed before switching in his motorcycle mode.

Tomorrow would be a long day.


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

Drift felt his shoulder being shaken. He grumbled, waking up slowly from his recharge. He opened his optics, looking for the one who had dared to bother him.

At the beginning, he thought there was a new problem and Bumblebee came to request his assistance. A new Decepticon signal or something else. Then he looked down and realized that was Jetstorm. Drift frowned. Why did he wake him up in the middle of the night?

"What's wrong?" Drift asked him. "Is there something wrong?"

Jetstorm looked away, obviously troubled. Why was he? He sat up, fearing the worst.

"Jetstorm? Does Bumblebee need me?" He repeated.

"No, Master…Everything is fine."

Drift remained silent for a few minutes. He blinked, coming back to reality. Jetstorm didn't say anything else, Drift's concern turned into strictness instead. Arms crossed, he stared down at his pupil, annoyed.

"Care to explain? If everything is fine…What do you want?"

"Master, I—"

"We had a rough day. The time for training and childishness is over. I ordered you to go to berth—"

"Master…It's about what happened today"

The samurai stopped. Jetstorm spoke without his permission. But this time, he didn't scold him for that.

Yes…That had been an intense day. Yet he and his pupils had endured worse. But because of Fracture, Jetstorm had nearly been thrown off the ship. He could have died…

Despite Fracture and Kickback had escaped, Bumblebee had praised him again. Once again, he had saved his enemy. But Drift didn't care. He didn't deserve to be praised, whatever his leader said. He nearly lost him. He nearly lost Jestorm…

Drift bitterly thought he should have acted otherwise…He shouldn't have left his Minicons on their own. He shouldn't have left them alone with the enemy.

"…What do you want?"

"I wanted to thank you…for saving me earlier." Jetstorm bowed to his Master. "I know I should have been more aware of what was going on."

Drift almost told him not to thank him, but he remained silent. Jetstorm kept on.

"I had been arrogant. I believed I was ready. When you disappeared after having been captured by Decepticons, I thought nothing could stop me. I wanted to find you and I wanted to confront everyone who would stand in my way. Especially Fracture and his Minicons…It's all their fault. It always had been them."

Drift nodded. Yes. His past with Fracture was an important part of his life. He couldn't deny it. His Minicons knew that they shared a long-time rivalry. Fracture and his minions had endangered them…many times. They always swore revenge after their defeat. They would always return until Drift stops them for good.

Yet, Fracture's expression before escaping was clear. There was no gratitude. There was no appreciation or something close to. What did these feelings mean to Fracture anyway?

However, his display of aloofness, nonchalance…had disappeared. Although he still despised Fracture, he had always respected him as his rival, as a Decepticon, as a person. The respect for the opponent…He had never played dirty with Fracture during their fights, unlike him.

That look…He had almost seen an ounce of respect from his rival toward him. Maybe Drift's feelings weren't one-sided.

"I was afraid for you, Master" Jetstorm said. "I know that you always repeated we shouldn't be afraid, but Slipstream and I…If something happened to you, we wouldn't be able to bear it."

He paused.

"I had revenge in mind. But Fracture escaped again…because of me. Because of my stupidity."

"Jetstorm. It's not your fault"

Drift sat down in a seiza posture. His pupil imitated him, facing his Master. The samurai cleared his throat.

"I didn't ask you anything, Jetstorm. You only have to do what you're told. You freed Kickback. You helped Bumblebee to fight Decepticons. That's what you had to do."

"But Master"

Drift cut him in. He wasn't finished.

"Fracture is my fight. That's only my fight. Keep in mind that there always will be stronger enemies. There are more dangerous foes…They'll be deadly until you are ready to fight them. That's the reason of your training. For now, Fracture will always win against you."

He shut his optics tight. He opened them up again. His mind was calmed.

"Keep in mind that you mustn't overestimate your own abilities. Never gloat. I don't want you to put yourselves in danger. Avenging me could be your downfall."

No. If he ever lost them…He could never forgive himself.

"We only want to be ready."

"You'll be ready when I decide. For now, you are far from it."

That was the end of discussion. Drift prepared to recharge again. However, Jetstorm didn't move. He asked him another question…A question he didn't expect.

"Did you ever want revenge? Against Fracture or…anyone else?"

Another silence fell. Drift shook his head.

"No. I renounced revenge a long time ago. Revenge is for Decepticons. I don't wish to imitate them."

"…Even for someone who really hurt you?"

"Jetstorm. There is no good revenge. I admit that I sometimes wished people to die. They shall pay for their sins. However, you must know one thing: that's not our duty to decide whether someone lives or dies. We deviate from the straight and narrow…and our demons come back."

Jetstorm looked down. Drift guessed he wasn't satisfied. He got closer to him. He wanted to reassure him, he wanted to protect him…

"Fracture will pay for his sins. One day or another…That's always known. We are never completely unpunished."

He had been punished when Shadow Raker had come to take his students. He helplessly had watched him grab them. If not for Jetstorm's and Slipstream's initiative, his students would have been lost forever.

He always said one good act doesn't wash out the bad. Yet, he sometimes believed in it. He thought Autobot's path would save his students from his demons.

He didn't care if he must pay for his bad deeds. He only wanted to protect his Minicons. He wanted them to mature, to protect the others as well as each other.

Fracture was right. One day or another, they would leave him.

One way or another, they'd be separated.

Jetstorm stood up.

"I will let you recharge, Master"

"You need to rest, Jetstorm"

His student bowed before joining his berth in the room he was sharing with Slipstream. Drift rested against the wall, ready to fall into recharge again.

However, another newcomer interrupted him. He looked at Windblade who faced him, a heartening smile.

"How do you feel?" She asked him.

"I'm trying to follow Bumblebee's advices."

He paused.

"…I try to cut myself some slacks."

"You do good"

She sat near him, resting against the wall too. Drift gave her a slight smile. She closed her optics and Drift wrapped his arm around her shoulders in a tight hug. Windblade hugged him back with pleasure.

"Need company?"

"I can grant you this favour"

She kissed his lips again, before settling against him. Drift closed his optics and soon fell into recharge until the morning.

* * *

"PRIMUS! WHAT'S THAT?"

Again. Sideswipe's voice awakened him. Drift frowned. He didn't want to open his optics. Of course. The first feeling he had this morning was annoyance. If he wanted to wake him up, he would be greatly disappointed. He remained unmoving, trying to fall back in recharge.

"BUT I…I THOUGHT…"

Drift clenched his fists, opening his optics now. This time, he was up. He glared at the red bot.

"What do you want, Sideswipe?"

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"

He understood right away.

Windblade just left his arms, stretching and yawning. She smirked at her comrade. The poor red bot froze, disbelief filling every ounce of him. Nearby, he noticed his students too. They had their weapons out, ready for training. Grimlock and Russell watched the scene, a mischievous smirk on their faces.

"…Don't you dare" He warned them.

"You sly little foxes!" Grimlock cried out.

"How long have you two been dating?"

Drift rolled his optics. He didn't want it to happen this way. That's too late anyway.

"That's very recent" Windblade said, not paying attention to Sideswipe.

"I knew you were hiding something" Strongarm replied, amused. "Especially Drift"

"Master…" Slipstream began.

"Start training!" Drift ordered them.

"Don't run away from that" Denny said while carrying cubes of energon. "Ha…First wife. Only happiness…"

"Dad!"

"Huh…It's a bit too soon" Windblade said, a bit awkward.

Drift glanced back at Sideswipe. As he expected, surprise went away. Now he displayed an upset pout on his face, arms crossed. He looked like a child. Drift didn't comment. Windblade could find the right words.

"Sideswipe" She said. "I always viewed you as a friend"

"Yes" Strongarm agreed. "That was perfectly clear."

Strongarm definitely was the happiest for them. That's official. She crushed on Sideswipe. There were no more rival in sight.

"But-but we had a great relationship!" Sideswipe exclaimed. "I thought it would turn into something more-"

"Welcome to friendzone, Sideswipe" Russell commented.

"Friendzone?" Drift repeated, puzzled.

"Huh…I would explain"

"Yes great! You prefer old men, do you?" Sideswipe asked to Windblade.

Drift remained impassive though deep down Sideswipe greatly irritated him. If Sideswipe kept on, he wouldn't like his reaction. But he didn't need to do anything. Strongarm struck the back of his head.

"Wow! Why did you hit me?"

"Drift is your elder, you brat!"

"Brat? I'm a bit older than you!"

"How would you know?"

"Ah yes. Maybe you are right, old bag"

"WHAT?"

Round 245: Sideswipe versus Strongarm. Ding, ding. Drift let it slide, grabbing a cube of energon before joining his students. They had already stopped their training -though he doubted that they had already started it- Drift guessed they discreetly had watched the entire scene.

Slipstream bowed before giving him a stupid grin.

"We are so proud of you, Master"

"Shut up"


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

 **Hopefully you'll like it! Please review!  
**

Fracture opened his optics, awakened by the morning light coming through the window. He grumbled, turning into his robot mode. He stretched. It didn't have been a very deep recharge. No matter. He must go on. His torpedoes were still sleeping on his shoulders. Fracture made a few steps before pulling a cube of energon out.

That was one of few moments he could have to himself. He bitterly wondered what he was going to do today. His problems didn't have been resolved during the night. Should he follow his Minicons's advices? Should he go back to Steeljaw? He didn't want it despite there were a few advantages. He stared at his cube of energon.

Four more after this one.

At least, he had enough of energon with Steeljaw. He let out a deep sigh before sitting down again. He almost forgot about this life. Before becoming a business man, he only ate one half full cube per day. That was war, after all. He was lucky to drink one half full cube. Today, he couldn't use such an excuse.

That's Steeljaw's fault if he was in such a situation. He clenched his fists at this thought. It was not his fault. It was Steeljaw's. The wolf-con couldn't keep his promise. And it was Drift's.

He must get his bounty back. He must capture Kickback again. He must take a new ship. Next goal: return to Cybertron. He definitely will not go back to Decepticons. Whatever his Minicons said, he would follow his initial plan. Only he mattered. Only he, his bounty and his Minicons mattered. Nothing else. The others are on their own.

However, while he was searching for the gadget controlling his micro-drones to find Kickback's signal, he realized something was missing. He frowned and immediately threw his things to the floor. A feeling of incomprehension invaded his being while he desperately searched for his most precious thing.

For crying out loud! Where was his money?

He knelt down, checking if the small fortune he always brought with him for his hunting hadn't fallen during his recharge. After all, money was useful…and the small fortune contained significant amounts of money. But despite his searching, the Shanix were nowhere to be seen.

Fracture sharply stood up and released his Minicons right away. They transformed before clumsily crashing down on the floor. Indeed. That was a rough awakening but he didn't care. Divebomb looked up at him, confused.

"Boss?"

"Where are the Shanix?"

"What?" Airazor asked.

"You didn't touch it, right?"

For a few seconds, Fracture wondered if his Minicons had stolen them. He wiped out that very idea of his Minicons stealing from him. Airazor and Divebomb weren't robbers. They loved their job too much. That wasn't their kind. Then, they wouldn't dare to steal from him. Minicons shook their heads before searching too.

"There is nothing, boss!" Airazor yelped.

"They must be here!"

But a half-hour later, his Minicons came back, empty-handed. The room wasn't big. They had even tossed motorcycles to check if the money wasn't under there.

"No Shanix…"

A slow-burning anger mounted in him. Out of rage, Fracture violently smashed the window, shattering it in tiny pieces. Airazor moved back to dodge fragments.

"I've been robbed?" He roared in rage.

That was impossible! Unthinkable! He'd been robbed during his recharge? Around him, his partners tried to calm him down but his emotions were too strong to listen. He covered his earshots, fury in his optics.

No energon! No Shanix!

Whoever the culprit was, they will regret it. Fracture hunted for money but this person…he would hunt that burglar down for his own pleasure. He will come to find them and make them kiss the floor.

"Find some clues! Anything!"

"Yes, Boss!"

Fracture wondered if the culprit was human. Maybe was it the scrapyard's owner? The few humans they met were usually afraid of Cybertronians. They thought twice before getting closer to them, because they were afraid of being crushed. Then, Shanix weren't useful to them. But any clue would be good and…

For Primus's sake! He wasn't a cop! He wasn't inspector! He was a bounty hunter! Suddenly, Divebomb called him.

"Master, I think I found something"

"…What?"

Fracture headed for him, tilting his head to check whatever it was.

Then, he understood. He froze, open-mouthed.

A malevolent smirk appeared on his face, fury taking over his body. He didn't control himself anymore. He called his Minicons before turning into his alt-mode.

He will make him pay. He swore it. He'll pay.

* * *

"Oh, come on, Drift" Grimlock said, a predatory smile on his face.

"I'm sorry. I do not get it" Drift sighed.

He stared at his cards with lack of interest. Why was he wasting his time to play to such a human game? With Grimlock too? The Dinobot explained rules for the nth time though Drift still didn't understand them. It was supposed to be one of best cards games on Earth. Grimlock sighed.

"What do you decide?"

"…I fold" He said, putting his cards down on the table. "I give up"

"You are not funny! I'm winning by default. I thought you were a warrior. I had a straight flush."

"I'm a warrior only when it interests me or when I think it is useful. That game is neither interesting or useful. How can you think that's funny?"

Grimlock rolled his optics before putting cards back. They were interrupted by Sideswipe's arrival. He still displayed this upset look on his face. Grimlock called him.

"Hey! Do you want to play?"

"No. I'm not in the mood"

"Oh come on! It's funny!"

"No!"

Sideswipe glanced back at the samurai. Drift left the table. He understood. Sideswipe didn't wish to be around him right now. He just had to distance himself from him. Grimlock whispered to him.

"It will be okay"

"Oh, but I don't hold anything against him"

He just thought his attitude was childish. He noticed Jetstorm. He was accompanied by Russell and they were running around, a big grin on their faces. In their arms, they were carrying a sprig of mistletoe. What were they planning to do?

"Hey! Sideswipe!" Russell called him.

"What?"

"Look!" Jetstorm said, displaying the sprig.

"And so what?"

Russell made a step toward him.

"Do you wish to know what happens whenever two people are together under a sprig of mistletoe?"

"Why should I care?"

"Look"

The kid handed it to him. Sideswipe glanced back at Grimlock, obviously unsure of what to do with that. The Dinobot nodded, the same big grin on his face. Drift frowned. He still didn't get it.

Finally, Sideswipe let out an annoyed sigh before putting it above his head, waiting. Russell turned toward Jetstorm, thumbs up.

"What now?"

From far, they noticed Slipstream, holding Strongarm's arm, running in their direction. The blue cop objected, not really thrilled. He probably interrupted her work. Drift was about to yell at Slipstream to stop when he felt Grimlock's hand over his shoulder.

"Let them do. You'll understand"

"What do you want?" Strongarm cried out.

"Go under the sprig of mistletoe" Slipstream replied, mischievous. "With Sideswipe."

Russell and Jetstorm encouraged her. Strongarm caught sight of Sideswipe. Her frown came back. She headed for him, a stern look on her face.

"Is that an idea of yours?"

"What? I did nothing! They are the ones behaving oddly!"

"What are you doing with mistletoe? That's not Christmas yet" Strongarm remarked.

"It belongs to my father" Russell replied. "No…place yourself under the sprig of mistletoe"

Strongarm rolled her optics before getting closer to the red bot. Jetstorm chuckled.

"And now?"

"Now…the kiss!"

"WHAT?"

The two bots had shouted at the same with the same intensity. Drift noticed both of them looked awkward. If they had been human, they would have probably blushed.

"No way!" Strongarm screamed.

"Yes! Only a kiss!"

"Jetstorm…Slipstream…" Drift began.

"Oh please! That's nothing"

"Not with him"

"Not with her"

They glared at each other. Russell pouted, soon followed by the two Minicons.

"It's a kiss to make up."

"For which argument? There are so many ones with him!"

"Huh…The last one?"

"Come on!"

"Please, Sideswipe!" Slipstream almost begged him. "I made a bet!"

The red bot raised one eyebrow.

"Is there any money at stake?"

"Yes!"

"Okay…save the half for me"

"Slipstream!" Drift cried out.

"Sorry, Master…but it's for his own sake."

Sideswipe bit his lip, staring at Strongarm. She moved back, despite she was still under the sprig of mistletoe. Drift wasn't fooled. If she truly had wished to escape, she already would have done it.

"Don't you dare!"

"I dare!"

Without any warning, Slipstream leaned in and kissed her on lips. Strongarm froze. Drift could see her optics widening. The kiss only lasted for a few seconds, before Sideswipe pulled back and turned to Slipstream.

"Now? My money?"

He couldn't hear his answer. Strongarm had already punched him in the face, sending him fly away. They watched him screaming before crashing on the ground, amongst damaged vehicles. Strongarm kept her fist up.

"THE JERK! Kissing me for money!"

But the trio was hysterical. Jetstorm and Russell shook hands while Drift faced the third member.

"What's this bet?"

"Just…a lie, Master."

"I don't like when you lie. One extra hour of training would be good for you."

But for once, he admitted that their plan had been good. About time something happens between these two. However, the fun didn't last. A few minutes later, Sideswipe came back, accompanied by Bumblebee. The red bot looked angry, sniping at the blue cadet. Bumblebee had a serious expression.

"What's wrong?" Drift asked him.

"Shanix…"

"Shanix?" Grimlock repeated.

"The ones we took from Decepticon robbers. They disappeared"

"What?"

Sideswipe and Strongarm instantly ceased.

"Really? Nowhere?" The cop asked.

"Yes. Nowhere to be seen. I don't know where they are. Fixit and Denny are checking security cameras. Maybe they'd find some clues."

Strongarm frowned.

"But the scrapyard is safe, isn't it? How could someone—"

An engine noise cut her in. Everyone turned around, Bumblebee putting himself in front of Russell.

"Go to your father!" He ordered him, pulling his weapon out.

He was soon imitated by his teammates. But Drift already recognized this noise.

A few minutes later, Fracture appeared in front of them.


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20**

"Fracture"

The purple Decepticon transformed, pulling his blade out of his wrist. Autobots immediately pointed their own weapons at him.

"Don't move" Bumblebee ordered. The Autobot Leader stood up, a few meters from him.

The Decepticon said nothing. He wasn't even staring at Bumblebee. His glare was on Drift. Fracture smiled though an obvious rage was burning in his fiery optics. The samurai remained alert, his sword up, ready to defend himself if Fracture attacked first. He could guess Fracture was refraining himself from not attacking them. However, his presence surprised him. Why was he here? What was he planning? Why did he provoke them? Of course, Fracture had already attacked them alone. However, he did it in a sneaky way, after putting traps everywhere around the scrapyard. Then, he had attacked them one by one. It never had been a head-on attack. That was not in his character.

It confirmed Drift's thoughts. Fracture didn't work for Steeljaw anymore. He wouldn't have tried to escape with his ship if he was still part of Steeljaw's Pack.

"What do you want, Fracture?" He coldly asked him.

"What do I want?" The Decepticon repeated, his voice shaky with anger. "But what do YOU want, Drift?"

He didn't understand. He stared back at his rival, an inquisitive look on his face.

"…Clarify."

"Don't play innocent with me, Drift. You can do good but you won't fool me." He clenched his fist on his blade. "What's your goal? Saving me, then attacking me, then saving my Minicon before stealing from me…"

"Hey!" Sideswipe cut him in. "You have a lot of nerve! You are the one who attacked us! You captured Drift!"

"Go scrap yourself, kid" Fracture retorted. "I'm not speaking to you."

Sideswipe was about to throw himself on him, but Windblade gripped his arm, preventing him to move. Nevertheless, Fracture's sentence alerted Drift.

"…Stealing from you? Were you robbed?"

"Stop pretending, Drift. You came to find me in this scrapyard and you stole my money during my recharge."

"ARE YOU COMPLETELY INSANE?" Sideswipe roared, outraged.

"Our Master is not a robber!" Jetstorm fiercely added.

One of Fracture's torpedoes popped out of his shoulder, transforming. Divebomb.

"Once a thief, always a thief" The Decepticon Minicon replied. "Like you!"

"Repeat? I dare you!"

"Calm down!" Bumblebee cried out.

Yet he didn't drop his weapon.

"Now, now. Why would Drift have robbed you?"

"That's obvious! He holds a grudge against me! My bounties aren't enough. You searched me while I was recharging. I know how much you love my body but still."

"Hey? Do you want to play Inspector Gadget? Here is an advice for the job: you need proof to make those kinds of accusation!"

Strongarm agreed, nodding. She stared at Fracture, a scornful look on her face.

"Isn't it about stolen money? Money you stole? Do you think we'll feel sorry for you?"

The other torpedo joined his cohort.

"Our Master isn't a robber!"

"Exactly" Fracture added. "I'm a bounty hunter. I gain my money like any other individual. I don't steal. I only take what belongs to me."

"Really?" Sideswipe snorted. "Mister Decepticon has standards? He can kill, kidnap, torture but robbery is forbidden?"

Jetstorm and Slipstream chuckled.

"Yes. I also have a code, kid! Everyone has one…Even you, Drift."

The samurai wasn't impressed.

"I've changed."

"You self-righteous scraplet…"

"Shut up, Fracture!" Bumblebee yelled. "It doesn't matter. You are under arrest. Feel free to complain on Cybertron!"

Fracture offered him a mischievous grin. He didn't seem to care about the possibility of being put in stasis. Drift made a step. What if Fracture had put traps? After all, he would never back down.

"By the way, you said you needed proofs! Here they are!"

He pulled something out from behind his back. Autobots froze, ready to shot. However, Fracture wasn't intending to attack them with a new weapon. He threw the thing to the ground. Fixit carefully got closer to examine it.

"That's…"

"You've lost your touch, Drift! Here's an advice for the job: leave no clues behind."

Drift's optics widened when he realized what this thing was.

That was a piece of blade. A piece of orange blade…

But the blade itself didn't matter. What actually mattered was the symbol on it.

"You were part of Ronins, right? Do you recognize this symbol?"

"Ronin?" Windblade asked him. "What's that?"

Ronin…Drift was left speechless. He never expected this name, this symbol, such a part of his past, would be brought up again. He shut his optics tight. He didn't want to face his comrades's stare.

"I don't want to talk about it"

"Drift! If you know anything-"

"No!"

He tightened his hold on his sword, trembling. Jetstorm and Slipstream were by his side right away. They stared at their Master with concern. He couldn't…. It didn't involve them. Or yes, it involved them.

It didn't involve his team. Fracture spoke up.

"Fine. If you don't want to talk about it, I will do it. Ronins were a dissident movement of Megatron's Decepticon cause. They weren't fond of his tyranny. So, they decided to become a gang of bounty hunters. A neutral clan. They didn't care about Autobots and Decepticons's conflict."

Yes…Just after leaving Shadow Raker, after saving Jetstorm and Slipstream, he had met them. Ronin…He had viewed these people as his rescuers.

People who were once his friends. People who were once his family…

 _"Everybody needs a family"_ Shadow Raker always said.

"They sold anyone out for money" Fracture kept on. "They sold Autobots to Decepticons and Decepticons to Autobots. Not so different from me, I guess."

"Drift" Bumblebee said, not paying attention to Fracture's comment. "Tell me…"

"That's true."

He nodded.

"That's true. As…As Deadlock…After leaving Shadows, I planned to start over with Ronins. In the end, they did worse than Shadow Raker could have done to us."

"Master didn't want that!" Slipstream immediately stood up for him. "He had good intentions! He only wanted to keep a roof over our heads!"

Drift gulped. Painful memories resurfaced…The Ronin symbol only twisted the knife further. Horrible memories…

"One day, we tracked a bounty to the moon of Athena. However, we couldn't take it so Ronins decided to destroy the entire moon instead. I couldn't help them. So, I destroyed their ship and I left them. I never saw them again."

Fixit grabbed the blade, dumbfounded. Bumblebee glared at Fracture. The Decepticon kept a stony face though Drift could see a hint of uncertainty in his optics.

"Drift couldn't have robbed you!" Bumblebee suddenly declared. "He stayed here the entire night. Your culprit isn't there."

"YES!" Sideswipe added, sighing. "We found him cuddling up with Windblade this morning."

"Who else so? If they never left the moon of Athena…"

Drift noticed that Fracture gave an annoyed glance at Windblade. What for? Well it didn't matter now.

"Ronins could have found another way to come on Earth!" Strongarm suggested.

"We know Drift enough. We know he would never commit such a thing." Bumblebee said. "He saved us many times! He would never betray us. He only wants his Minicons's happiness."

Stop defending me, Drift thought. Stop defending me…Just…stop.

If Ronins came back…

Fracture crossed his arms. He still looked unconvinced. Bumblebee's expression suddenly changed. He turned toward the Decepticon, open-mouthed.

"What did they steal?"

"I told you: my money!"

"And?"

"They are Shanix!" Fracture cried out, angry. "What do you need more?"

Bumblebee and Grimlock exchanged a look. Drift got it.

"Someone stole Shanix here too" Sideswipe informed him.

"Congratulations!" Fracture praised the samurai. "Now, are you stealing things from your own comrades? That's even worse."

"Stop! Drift isn't a robber!"

"Even if he were one" Windblade added. "He would still be more honourable than you."

Fracture raised his blade up. Drift immediately interfered, ready to block him. However, Fracture didn't attack. He simply sneered, soon followed by his two Minicons.

"So…Drift isn't the Ronin responsible of robbery here? Who else?"

"…We will know sooner or later"

"So, if Drift isn't the culprit…it means we are in the same situation."

"Maybe. But that's none of your business anymore" Strongarm said. She got closer to him, pulling handcuffs out. "We will investigate. You on the other hand…You are under arrest."

Fracture chuckled, moving back.

"Don't be idiots! We could ally to hunt the responsible down. Between bounty hunters…we could help each other against other competitors. Especially if they play as dirty as I do…"

"Are you the one saying this?" Sideswipe yelled. "You are really insane!"

Bumblebee shook his head.

"We aren't naïve, Fracture. We will never ally with bots of your kind."

"Sheesh. Did you really believe I was serious?" Fracture declared, a false compassionate tone. "Do you really believe I would help you?"

"You obviously are the one needing our help!" Grimlock pointed. "You could have asked Steeljaw's help."

"You aren't working with him anymore, are you?" Drift asked him.

"I told you: Steeljaw's business was hopeless. Here are the things mattering to me now: you and your clan of robbers, Drift."

Fracture called his Minicons back. He kept staring at his rival.

"I will find this so-called imaginary Ronin of yours, Drift. He probably is on Earth. I give you the benefit of doubt. Maybe you are right. But if I find nobody, I'll hold you personally responsible."

"Fracture! You aren't going anywhere!"

"Really?"

And they were suddenly blinded by flashes coming out from everywhere around them. Drift knelt down, catching his Minicons to protect them with his body.

"CATCH HIM!"

It only lasted a few seconds. But once flashes disappeared, Drift stood up.

Fracture got away again.


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21**

"I'm fed up! Every time! Every single time! He will always escape!" Sideswipe exclaimed, furious.

"Hehe! I just want to punch that smile right off his face!" Grimlock growled, cracking his knuckles.

"We must chase after him!" Strongarm cried out.

Bumblebee nodded.

"You are right. He couldn't have got far. Grimlock, Windblade and Strongarm will go with me. Drift and Sideswipe…"

"No" Drift cut him in.

Drift called Jetstorm and Slipstream. The Minicons turned into buzzsaw before attaching themselves to his wrists. Bumblebee worriedly glanced at him.

"What are you going to do?"

"I will find this Ronin. The one who robbed us."

"What? No!" Windblade cried out, getting closer to Drift.

Bumblebee disagreed with him too. Their other comrades also reacted with incomprehension and disbelief. Drift wouldn't change his mind. His decision had been made at the exact moment Fracture showed him the Ronin blade.

"Drift" The yellow bot said. "We don't have time. We must run after Fracture."

"Yes!" Grimlock agreed. "We will catch the robber later!"

"Fracture is a stubborn bot" Drift sighed. "He will go where the robber is."

"Do you believe he is smarter than us?" Sideswipe asked him, unconvinced.

Drift gazed at his Minicons. Even they disapproved his decision. He could feel it. However, he couldn't remain here without acting.

He had felt his teammates' emotions. For one moment…Just for one moment, they had doubted him. They had doubted his honesty. They could pretend otherwise but Drift had felt it.

"It's my fault if the Ronin attacked us."

"We don't even know if the culprit is a Ronin!" Windblade said. She pulled his arm, desperately trying to talk some sense into him. "Beside a piece of blade, we have no other clues! It can be another Decepticon! Or a human!"

"Yes" Bumblebee agreed. "It can be anyone. Then, you said Ronins were stuck on the moon of Athena. Furthermore, maybe someone used the same scrapyard as Fracture. Maybe they left that piece of blade."

Drift didn't listen to them. He remained firm.

"Maybe it is a Ronin. Maybe it isn't. I don't know. Whoever they are, whoever robbed us, that person is related to me. They may be dangerous. I must find them."

He let out a deep sigh.

"I must stop them. That's my fight. They could cause more damage."

"So, let us assist you!" Bumblebee said. "After all, we are a team"

A team? He looked at his comrades, one by one. Members of a team should trust each other. Yet they had doubted him.

Since his arrival on Earth, he had spent his time to make amends. Yes. He was a bounty hunter once. Yes. He was a Decepticon. But…How long should he redeem himself?

Or maybe there was no redemption for him.

Maybe Bumblebee's team…Autobots…maybe they weren't the family he wished to have. He had bonded with them…He had fought by their side. But his past will always catch up to him.

He had thought he had friends, a roof over his head, a sanctuary for his pupils…In the end, he didn't have any of this.

Why should he remain here?

He shook his head.

"I don't want to get you involved. The past is mine. I will always endanger you."

"Drift…" Windblade started.

"I must right my wrongs. It's not your role"

He turned around to leave. Once he was near Denny's and Russell's house, he released his students to pack their things. Both Minicons faced him, a disappointed stare.

He understood. They didn't want to leave.

"Master…"

"We leave in an hour"

"But Commander Russell and the others will need us!" Jetstorm objected.

"It's none of our business. I do it for them."

He glanced back at their team. They were in a circle, talking. He couldn't hear their words from this distance. What did he need to know after all?

A Decepticon will always be a Decepticon, he thought. Wherever he will go, people will never really trust him.

"Master" Slipstream seriously asked him. "That's not a farewell, right? We find the culprit and we come back here…?"

Drift didn't reply. He silently ordered them to perform their task. They reluctantly complied, leaving his side.

Why should he remain with Autobots when he was Decepticon?

Maybe was it a mistake to choose a faction? Maybe should he have remained a neutral party?

* * *

One hour later, Drift and his pupils were ready to leave, saying goodbye to their team. Bumblebee's teammates wished them good luck in their own ways. Jetstorm bowed to "Commander Russell". He promised him to come back soon. Russell smiled and asked him to stand up.

"Hey! We are equals! We can shake hands?" The boy said.

"Shaking hands?"

Jetstorm wasn't used to it. Russell smiled and took Jetstorm's servo to shake it. The Minicon shook it back, a bit hesitating. Sideswipe patted Slipstream's head.

"Take care of your Master. Don't get lost on the way."

"You can trust us!"

Drift choked, someone suddenly grabbing him from behind. He let out a gasp when Grimlock hugged him tightly. The others laughed while Drift begged him to release him.

"Grimlock…Please!"

"Haha! Only if you promise me to return in one piece!"

Drift couldn't answer. Grimlock kept hugging him until Bumblebee told him to stop. Indeed, Grimlock was almost strangling him. The Dinobot complied and Drift simply shook hands with him. He turned toward Bumblebee. The leader smiled, patting his shoulder.

"If you need help, call us"

"Got it."

But Drift didn't think he would need to call them. The team had other Decepticons to stop. Steeljaw's pack was still around…Just like Fracture. Just like Ronins. Drift let out a sigh before heading for Windblade. The fembot warmly smiled at him. He noticed her optics were wet.

"Windblade…"

"Are you sure you do not want me to accompany you?" She asked him.

He slightly smiled at her.

"You must keep a watch on the kid" He said.

"HEY!" Sideswipe objected.

"Hehe…don't hesitate to contact me."

They made a step toward each other before they hugged tightly. Drift put his head on her shoulder while he reassuringly caressed her back. He tried to remain impassive but…it broke his spark. It would be so lonely without her.

They probably would catch the Ronin quickly…but everything became long without her. Especially if he decided to quit Autobots.

How could he leave the Autobots? She was one of them.

He ended up by wrapping his arms around her neck to pull her closer, passionately kissing her. Windblade kissed him back, opening her intakes to deepen it. He closed his optics and heard a sigh near them. It definitely was Sideswipe. Windblade pulled back before kissing him again.

"Okay" Bumblebee said, sounding awkward. "Do you have…clues?"

Drift and Windblade finally pulled apart though he kept an arm around her waist.

"I remember the last time where we came on Earth with Ronins" Drift said. "We always reunited in a specific place."

"Mount Fuji" Slipstream added.

Drift scolded him for talking without permission. Slipstream immediately hunched his shoulders. Fixit nodded, using the main computer to check any Decepticon signal in this area. After all, Ronins were Decepticons once.

"Indeed. There is a signal near the Sacred Mountain"

"How can you be sure they are in Japan?" Denny asked.

"We can always try. They can be anywhere. Though in the end, if we are wrong, it's still a criminal to arrest."

"Very well. I send you a groundbridge."

A few minutes later, the groundbridge appeared. Drift kissed Windblade one last time before waving at his comrades.

"See you soon"

"The stasis pod for the robber is ready!"

"Don't forget Shanix!" Sideswipe warned them.

The samurai rolled his optics before stepping inside the groundbridge, closely followed by his students.

* * *

They landed near a lake while the groundbridge closed behind them. Drift stopped one moment to enjoy the view on the Sacred Mountain. He closed his optics, inhaling fresh air. That was completely different from Griffin Rock. That city was polluted, full of humans and annoying noises. This place was quiet. He was alone with his Minicons. The perfect sanctuary to train and meditate.

Even Ronins repeated that the Sacred Mountain was the most beautiful thing on Earth. Even criminals enjoyed the finest things. They had enjoyed the moon of Athena until they decide to destroy it.

"Let's go"

They set out to find the Ronin. Drift ordered them to stay close to him. His students walked in front of him while he brought up the rear. He expected everything, even a treacherous attack. Their weapons at hand, the trio climbed a path leading them to the Mount Fuji.

"Master" Slipstream spoke up. "Jetstorm wondered…"

"We wondered" Jetstorm corrected.

"We wondered if the culprit was really a Ronin…"

Jetstorm agreed.

"Indeed. It can anyone. Why are we going to the Mount Fuji?"

"If it truly was a complete stranger, why is there this blade with their symbol on?" Drift said.

He understood their doubt. Nevertheless, he was sure. Ronins may not be on the Sacred Mountain. They came here to check.

However, Ronins were their culprits. He swore it.

"Master Drift" Jetstorm added. "I talked with Commander Russell before our departure."

"And?"

"He thinks we paid enough for our crimes."

"Yes" Slipstream agreed. "You don't have to feel guilty. You saved us. You lifted us out of the gutter…We saved Bumblebee. We fought a lot of Decepticons and-"

Drift stopped. He gave them a hard look. Who did they believe they were?

"Commander Russell has no experience. He doesn't know anything about sins we committed. He can't judge us. He can't know if we truly made amends."

"Master…" Jetstorm tried but Drift cut him in.

"If we had really made amends, we wouldn't be here. You two also need to redeem yourselves. You swore an oath to serve me. So, I will be the one to decide"

He paused. His pupils looked down, a sad look on their faces. He didn't care if he was harsh. He was bluntly honest.

"…Even if you redeemed yourselves, you must continue to do so. You mustn't forget your accomplishments."

Yes. He didn't want them to think everything was accomplished. He told them to go on when he heard familiar steps behind him.

Then engine noises…

"What…?"

"GET DOWN, MASTER!"

Drift got down to dodge two torpedoes, flying right above their heads. They just missed him. Drift grabbed his sword, turning around.

Fracture was standing behind him, a smug smile on his face. Divebomb and Airazor transformed. Drift and his students were surrounded, the Decepticons slowly getting closer to them.

Drift glanced back at his students. They took a defensive stance, ready to fight.

"Mount Fuji, Drift?" Fracture asked him. "I didn't know you liked that place too. It doesn't surprise me though. You look like a samurai after all."

"How could you follow us?" Drift spat. "How could you know our position?"

He paused. He already guessed it.

"You used your drones."

"You really know me." Fracture answered, thrilled. "I waited until I could rush in the groundbridge to join you."

"What do—"

He clenched his fists. His voice was almost shaky by anger. He wouldn't give him such a pleasure.

"What did you do with my team?"

"Nothing, Drift. I only used my Taser a bit…For now, I'm not planning to kill them."

Nothing stopped him. Even after everything Drift did for him, saving him, he would still attack him as well as his loved ones. Divebomb and Airazor cackled.

"Enough talk, Drift. Let's cut to the point. We need to talk business." Fracture spoke up.

"I don't want to do anything with you."

"Oh yes, Drift. Now you are alone without your friends, I repeat my request."

Drift frowned, puzzled.

"Your request?"

"An alliance" Fracture declared, almost cheerful. "You say you aren't the robber and you definitely have a clue about the culprit, you'll lead me to them."

"Never"

Fracture rolled his optics, moving closer. In a rotary motion with his sword, Drift warned him not to make another step.

"What, Drift? We are in the same boat. We are working alone. We are on your own. That's well known. Enemy of my enemy is my friend. We would be more successful together. We would get our money back. Even more."

"You are not my friend. I don't need you. And I would never have an alliance with you." He firmly retorted.

Fracture looked jaded. He probably expected such an answer.

"I didn't want this, Drift. I hate to bring this. But I don't care about your point of view. Willingly or not, you'll lead me to them. Then…I'll get rid of you once and for all."

The Decepticon finished his sentence, his blade appearing. Drift wasn't impressed. Unexpectedly, a kind of self-confidence invaded his being. Fracture took a fighting stance.

The samurai let out a slight smirk.

"You can get rid of me now." His tone was calm and almost playful.

"No" Fracture replied, a smooth tone. "Where would be the fun? Then…I need you too much."

"Too bad. I don't reciprocate it."

Then the two rivals charged at each other, blade against blade. Nearby, their respective Minicons mimicked them, sparring, trying to dominate each other.

Drift blocked Fracture's blow before trying to kick him in his lower abdomen. Fracture dodged, searching for a weak spot to use one of his bombs. In his mind, Drift thought the Decepticon may be right.

Maybe it was time to get rid of him for once and for all. For good…mercilessly.

A shrill scream could be heard above them.

The two groups stopped fighting right away. They stared at the top of the hill, astounded. Drift never heard such a scream. At first, he thought it was a bear…or another beast living here.

But that's not a beast. He narrowed his optics and realized that it was a Cybertronian shape who screamed.

A bot…Autobot? Decepticon? A neutral party?

He didn't know. The bot was too far. He couldn't identify them.

Suddenly, Drift realized that the bot pulled something out of behind his back…A bazooka?

Then everything went so fast. Drift remembered that he had ordered his students to come back to him, bracing themselves for the impact.

But his pupils didn't have such a time to obey. The projectile was already released, targeting the ground where both groups were standing on.

Jetstorm…Slipstream…

Drift only had enough time to jump at the time when the ground gave out underneath them.


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22**

"Master ! Jetstorm !"

His naginata at hand, Slipstream blindly ran, screaming and desperately calling for his team. No answer. No familiar shape appeared in front of him. His partner Jetstorm or his Master Drift were nowhere to be seen.

He had not been prepared. He had charged at Airazor who was the closest Decepticon to him. Drift tried to call him back…The next moment, a violent earthquake caused by a missile had sent him far from the battlefield.

When Slipstream regained consciousness, he was near the lake. He was back to square one. All the climbing with his team had been for nothing. First, he had tried to reassure himself. He didn't get lost. When he had tried to return, a discovery had horrified him. The path giving them access to the Sacred Mountain had been destroyed. Probably the missile…

Again, he went around the lake, searching for his comrades. They mustn't be far…They couldn't be far! For one moment, he thought Drift and Jetstorm may have not been that lucky. Maybe Slipstream was the sole survivor of the team? This thought stopped him. He felt an intense warmth in his head, tearing up.

No…No. Master Drift forbad him to cry. And…it couldn't be possible. Drift and Jetstorm were alive. He felt it. If they were dead, he would have felt it.

Drift…Jetstorm…he thought, choking back his sobs. I'm coming…I'm coming to find you.

He walked again. He must find them. While he walked, he looked at the pure blue lake, reflecting the divine mountain…

He had never witnessed such a show on Cybertron. This sight gave him no regret for staying on Earth. There were so much things yet to be seen…different cultures colliding…

He noticed a servo in the water.

Jetstorm? Drift? He couldn't identify the owner! He didn't think! He threw his naginata to the ground and jumped straight in the water, hastily swimming to rescue the person…whoever they were.

But before the servo sank, Slipstream grabbed it to pull the bot up. The person was small in size…Did he found Jetstorm? But when he gripped his shoulders to keep them out of the water, rage and disappointment hit him hard. The person wasn't an Autobot.

No. It was Divebomb. He was unconscious, optics closed. Cybertronians could swim. They could talk under water. He probably hit his head, impact knocking him out.

Slipstream was tempted to let him drown. Without Fracture and his Minicons, they wouldn't be in such a situation!

In the end, he caught the Decepticon by his tail, swimming with all his might to lead him out of the lake. He savagely put the Decepticon down. He touched his chest. He was alive. He could feel his spark inside his chamber. He sat near him, ready to meditate. Drift had not let Fracture die. Honour dictated him to rescue people in distress…even a Decepticon.

He needed to calm his mind. He chased bad thoughts away by breathing. He cleared his mind. Solutions to the most troubling problems come to the calmed mind. He would find a way. When Divebomb would regain consciousness, he would arrest him, before leading him to Master Drift.

* * *

"Get off me!"

"No!"

"GET OFF ME!

"NO!"

Jetstorm's situation didn't turn out better. There was nothing but void below him. He could see the blue lake surrounded by forest from this height. They probably had landed a few kilometres higher. The only thing preventing him from a huge fall was a branch of tree. It would break soon…Jetstorm must quickly find a way!

Unfortunately, Airazor had suffered the same fate. However, he wasn't clinging to a branch. No, no. He was clinging to the Autobot Minicon's legs, digging his claws while screaming in terror. The best part? He bawled, desperately calling for his master.

"Airazor…Enough!"

"WE WILL DIE!"

"SO, STOP WHIMPERING AND FIND A WAY TO GET US OUT OF HERE!"

What kind of world did he live in? He was stuck with a Decepticon he hated! Especially, out of the two torpedoes, he was stuck with the dumbest one! At least, Divebomb had a brain. Airazor…called for help, wiggling. Jetstorm gritted his teeth. They definitely are going to fall!

"HELP US! I WANT THE BOSS!"

"YOUR BOSS ISN'T COMING! THERE IS NOBODY ELSE BUT US HERE! STOP WIGGLING FOR PRIMUS'S SAKE! THE BRANCH WILL SNAP!"

"I WANT DIVEBOMB! I WANT THE BOSS!"

His voice was shaky with sobs. Jetstorm let out a sigh. Airazor must calm down. Jetstorm also wanted Drift. He also wanted Slipstream. Unfortunately, they couldn't wait for them. They would fall before they came in. Jetstorm used a smoother tone, talking to his enemy.

"Airazor, the sooner we get out of here, the sooner we return in our respective teams. Is that what you want?"

"YES!" He screamed sounds in Jetstorm's earshots, sniffling.

"Okay…First, transform in your torpedo mode. You'll be able to get down from the tree by flying."

Airazor nearly choked.

"I can't! It means I should let go of you! If I release you, I wouldn't have time to transform!"

"It's worth a try!"

"I CAN'T! THAT'S TOO DANGEROUS!"

Jetstorm heard a slight crack right above his head. Both Minicons immediately froze.

"Airazor…I give you the choice. You transform and you might die, or we fall and we both die anyway. What do you say?"

"I WANT THE BOSS!"

"STOP WITH YOUR BOSS! HE PROBABLY IS LOOKING FOR YOU! WHAT DO YOU THINK HE WOULD SAY ABOUT YOUR CRIES IF HE WAS AROUND?"

Truth to be told, he completely improvised. He knew nothing about Fracture' and Airazor's relationship. However, he knew their personalities…Fracture probably would be as annoyed as Jetstorm.

Then…Drift would be greatly disappointed if Jetstorm reacted like Airazor. Crying for help instead of finding a way.

"…He would call me a baby"

"SO! What do you decide?"

"But I'm scared"

Jetstorm paused. What in the Allspark was this Minicon? Okay, calm down, Jetstorm, he thought. He must be nice with him.

"Fine, Airazor. I will catch you"

"How can I trust you, Autobot scum?"

"I give you my word, filthy Decepticon. We already teamed up once. I didn't betray you. We can do it again."

Airazor stopped crying. He glanced at the gaping void at his pedes. He took a long breath. Suddenly, Airazor let go of Jetstorm and the Autobot watched the Decepticon fall in the void. Jetstorm let out a horrified scream, abruptly moving to catch him up. However, the branch cracked again. Jetstorm was about to call for help when a torpedo's noise passed at his feet. The Autobot Minicon let out a sigh of relief. He did it…

Although he resolved Airazor's cries case, he was still in trouble. He was able to fly on a very short distance…it wouldn't be enough.

And Airazor definitely wouldn't give him a ha-

"Need some help?"

The torpedo stopped near him. Jetstorm glared at him. He taunted him.

"No, thanks. You could let me fall…"

"Oh please! We already teamed up once."

"Yes, but I gave you my word."

The torpedo remained silent. He just put himself underneath Jetstorm, like inviting him to ride on him.

"No!" Jetstorm refused. "I don't trust you"

"You have no choice anyway"

Airazor didn't leave. Jetstorm heard a new crack. He took a long breath. Without any other hesitation, he quickly jumped on the torpedo before Airazor could move away.

He grasped the torpedo while Airazor got back onto terra firma. The Decepticon threw him on the ground before turning into his robot mode. Jetstorm stood up.

"We must find the others."

"Why should I look for them with you?"

Jetstorm shrugged. He didn't mind to be alone. But as pathetic as Airazor was, he needed assistance.

"We won't find them if we do not work together. They probably are scattered all over the Sacred Mountain. It will take a time."

"I prefer to remain alone!"

"Okay. Good luck. I hope you aren't afraid of the dark or strange creatures lurking in the shadows."

The Decepticon froze, looking scared.

"Strange creatures? Are you kidding?"

"Oh no. We are familiar with that place. That's the reason why we came here."

Jetstorm was about to leave when he noticed that Airazor ran after him.

"Let's find them together, Autobot scum."

"With pleasure, filthy Decepticon"

* * *

"Just admit it, Drift"

Fracture was circling him like a vulture. Drift didn't know if he was armed. No matter. That wasn't the main problem. He didn't bother to draw his sword out.

"It's fate…In the end, we are always stuck together." The Decepticon finished.

No. Fracture wasn't the main problem. The two leaders of their own teams had landed together in an unknown place. Drift didn't know if they were still on the mountain. Had they been sent elsewhere? Drift stared at the horizon, looking for any clue…

…Looking for anything giving him a clue about where his Minicons were…

Did they escape? …Where were they? Drift's body trembled a bit. Fear was invading his spark…

He was worried for them. Their attacker was still around…Maybe did he capture them?

Or…maybe they didn't survive the fall. Drift wanted to call Autobots for backup. He needed Windblade…He needed her support…

But in his fall, the communication device had crashed. Now, he couldn't contact Bumblebee. He couldn't contact Jetstorm and Slipstream.

"Oh Drift" Fracture sighed, almost condescending. "You worry too much for them."

"Because" Drift collectedly retorted. "Aren't you worrying for yours?"

The Decepticon nodded.

"Yes, of course. But I will always find them. Nothing can pull us apart."

He sneered.

"Who knows? Maybe they are slaughtering yours. You'll get them back…in tiny pieces though."

"Don't you feel any empathy?"

Fracture shrugged, not really affected.

"Maybe I have a little problem."

"You have a big problem."

"If you had accepted my offer, we wouldn't be here. We would have heard this bot and together, we would have solved this problem. Though if I had had any time, I would have solved this problem."

"Shut up"

They were standing on the edge of a cliff. However, Drift couldn't identify the place. Nothing was familiar to him. The blue lake was nowhere to be seen. It had been his team's rendezvous point.

"I thought you knew this Mountain" Fracture remarked.

"I don't know where we are"

"That bastard couldn't have sent us that far!"

"Don't you have a locating device? One of your gadgets?"

Fracture smugly smiled at him.

"Would you need my help?"

"…Drop it. I can take care of myself."

"Drift…"

He didn't expect his rival's serious tone. Drift turned toward him. He better shouldn't say anything else. He had nothing to do with him.

"I need my Minicons. I need my money. I miss Cybertron and I'm stuck on that stupid planet."

"You should have thought of that before."

"Do you believe you are the only one who needs food, Drift?" Fracture almost yelled at him. "Do you think you are the only one having mouths to feed?"

Drift didn't reply. Since when did Fracture care ? The Decepticon moved closer. Apparently, he didn't want to joke anymore.

"I have nothing else left. I need to get everything back. What kind of bounty hunter would I be?"

Oddly, it didn't sound like lies. Fracture seemed genuine. But was he planning another trap in this "alliance"? After all, they were in the middle of a mountain. Why not killing him right now?

Fracture read his mind. He spoke up again.

"Don't be a fool, Drift. Who else would lead me to that Ronin? Without me…Unlike me, you don't have any gadget."

"You are sneaky."

"I'm pragmatic." Fracture corrected him. I guess we're even now. I choose the lesser evil. You are currently the lesser evil."

Fracture closed the distance between them. Drift moved back but the Decepticon didn't seem to want to harm him. He smirked at him.

"What about a truce? We can resume hostilities once our goals are accomplished. Or rather, my goal is accomplished?"

"How can I trust you?"

"Drift" Fracture said, reaching out to him. "I always give my word when it comes to money. It's business. I always completed my end of the bargain."

Drift stared at his servo without saying anything.

"You can view it like…a cooperation between our two respective companies. Eliminating a competitor. A temporary alliance. Another work. Call it what you want. What do you decide?"


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER 23**

"What's your plan?" Fracture asked him while walking down an abrupt slope, almost slipping.

Drift rolled his optics. He looked straight ahead, ignoring Fracture. The purple Decepticon followed him closely and the samurai could feel his amused smirk behind his back. It alarmed him right away, immediately stopping.

"What?"

"You first" Drift ordered him. He stepped aside.

"Sheesh. You still do not trust me" Fracture agreed with a nod.

"Never. You are able to backstab me."

Fracture frowned at him. A grin didn't hide his annoyance. However, he reluctantly complied and walked past him. Then they hit the road while following a random route. It got on Drift's nerves. He spoke up.

"Aren't you supposed to be the one possessing gadgets?"

"Yes. So, what?"

"So, what! What are you waiting for? Use them to track your Minicons' signal!"

The Decepticon chuckled.

"I was just waiting for you to ask. Weren't you the one criticizing my gadgets?"

"Shut up and use them! I don't want to waste my time with you."

"Sheesh. I really hope they didn't break when we fell."

Fracture didn't bother to suppress an exasperated sigh. Perfect. Now they were both very exasperated now. The Decepticon pulled a gadget out, looking like a Cybertronian Pad. Drift's optics narrowed when he noticed a small crack on the screen. Nevertheless, the Pad lighted up and relief ran through the samurai's spine.

"Do you remember I can only track my Minicons' signal, Drift? It doesn't mean that I would be able to track yours."

"Is that so? Tracking your Minicons would give you a clear advantage."

But if his Minicons were geolocated in a familiar area, it would be easier for Drift to locate Jetstorm and Slipstream. Fracture stopped, hunching over his Pad. He actually treated it like a jewel. He definitely did. He pushed various touch sensors and an overheard view appeared on his screen. The Pad displayed the Sacred Mountain in all its glory.

Fracture pushed another sensor. A search bar appeared in the middle of Mount Fuji. The Decepticon could type some incomprehensible numbers in. After a few minutes, two red dots appeared in various locations around the map.

"Here we go" Fracture smiled in triumph. "Indeed. Divebomb and Airazor are quite far from each other. The closest to us is currently Airazor. He is on the top of Mount Fuji."

"And we are…?"

"…Five kilometres away"

He almost jumped, trying to control himself. Had the missile been powerful enough to send them that far? They better hurry up. Especially if Jetstorm and Slipstream moved. They probably were looking for the missing. Just like him…

What an idiot. He should have left coordinates for a rendezvous point. It could have been useful if one of them got lost. Fracture silently stared at him, an unreadable look. Drift tried to hide his worry. He wanted to push him out of his way but it wouldn't be honourable.

"Move. We need to go."

Fracture unexpectedly didn't object. He turned around and both bots hit the road, silently walking at a fast pace. They soon arrived in a small path in the middle of a green field. Grey clouds covered the sky though there was no rain.

Fracture spoke up again.

"So, you have no gadget to track your Minicons' signal? It isn't very organized"

Drift ignored his last comment.

"I live in simplicity. I never needed any accessory."

"Sheesh. Simplicity…so useless."

Drift noticed that Fracture wasn't walking ahead of him anymore. Now he was near him. The samurai was about to yell at him not to get closer but the Decepticon cut him in.

"You really need to ease up on yourself, Drift. Especially when it comes to your Minicons."

His sarcastic tone was unexpectedly calm. Drift moved faster.

"On the contrary, I think you aren't worried enough. You are not only a dishonourable coward. You also are sloppy, lax and couldn't-care-less."

"And you are strict, arrogant and a control freak." Fracture retorted.

Silence fell again.

"Let's smile a bit." Fracture sighed. "Let's look on the positive side. Okay, I'm stuck with my worst enemy again out of necessity, in a strange land. At least…I can get to know you better."

"You already got to know me in the cave."

"Yes. I know about your story. You told me your secrets. Yet, I don't know anything else. What do you like? What do you dislike?"

Drift glared daggers at him. Was it a speed dating or something? Why did he wish to know more about him? It suddenly struck him. He was planning to use it against him.

"Why do you need to know everything about me?"

"We'll have to kill some time. If you wish to know about my tastes, I hate that damned planet."

"You'll leave it soon. In a stasis pod."

"Whatever you say…"

Fracture scanned the horizon. Drift noticed admiration in his optics. He raised one eyebrow at this.

"I must admit…there are pretty things here."

"Hm. We are on the same page for once."

"See? You just loosen up with me. Quite an improvement, isn't it?"

Drift scowled. No way it would happen. He told him to hurry.

Night will fall soon. Yet he couldn't help but wondering about something. He felt forced to ask.

"Have you been here before?"

"Yes. But only once. For a bounty. My ship landed here. I came to capture a bot who was living as a hermit around mountains. By the way, he lived in a cave."

Fracture winked at him. Drift moved back. Was it friendly or…For one moment, he thought the Decepticon was flirting with him. After all, Denny said it was a seduction technique for humans. Drift almost punched him to teach him good manners. They were enemies, for Primus's sake! Enemies stuck together, but enemies nonetheless!

He wanted to believe it was just friendly. The closest to a friendship a Decepticon could offer. Something that meant nothing. Furthermore, Fracture probably wanted to make fun of him. He always did. Nevertheless, since they couldn't travel without talking to each other for one bit…why not? As long as it wasn't about something else.

"What did that bot do? Why was there a prize on his head?"

"Do you really believe that I waste my time wondering about what my preys did to be hunted down?"

It was a stupid question. His contempt for Fracture came back.

"But" The purple bot added. "I think he was wanted for war crimes. He was said to be a Decepticon taking a liking for young soldiers. He captured them and dissected them in his cave."

Drift couldn't help a shiver out of disgust when Fracture told him this story. A bot who dissected others…Even during the war, a few crimes were unforgivable. Attacking soldiers…what kind of bot was he? He stared at Fracture. The latter cackled. For him, it was obviously a good memory.

"Yes. He tried to capture me too. He wanted me to suffer the same fate. However, I was smarter than this. He was just a rookie. I brought him back on Cybertron and I came to his trial."

He paused.

"And I watched his execution. Of course, he had been sentenced to death. He had been sentenced to be dissected."

"…I can't believe you take pleasure in watching the others die. It disgusts me. You take pleasure when you don't kill people by yourself."

The Decepticon stopped. He looked scandalized. Why was he?

"Don't dare to say that that bot didn't deserve death! I applied rules for this time. I brought that bot alive. He had been sentenced in a trial."

"You enjoyed it"

"I have not lost one second of sleep over it. I don't care about my preys' crimes as long as I'm paid. But I admit that I enjoy watching others suffer when their crimes really disgust me."

It left the samurai speechless. Fracture walked again.

"What are the things that disgust you?" Drift cautiously asked him. "As a crime? I thought you were above everything."

"Sheesh. I said I also have a code."

He stared back at Drift before keeping on. Too bad, the samurai thought. He was a former thief. Maybe Fracture was right. They were even.

"As crimes" Fracture kept on. "Rape, sexual assault…these things disgust me."

"Maybe" Drift nodded. "But you are a disgusting person too."

Then he didn't understand what got over his mind. But these words came out without any warning:

"You are a disgusting person…Yet, I would never be happy if you ever came to die."

Now, Drift was the one who left Fracture speechless. He regretted it. He regretted this sentence and wanted to ask Fracture to forget it. But that was the truth. He always said the truth. No matter how blunt he was.

Fracture looked a bit awkward. Drift didn't say anything. He chose not to. That was a normal emotion. Fracture remained a living being. He was a bot like him.

He forgot that Fracture didn't know how to find some balance. Fracture was all about keeping or killing.

"…My enemies always told me to rot." Fracture said. "They always said they would dance on my grave. They always called me "The Decepticon bastard" "the Decepticon piece of scrap". That's all I ever got with Autobots. Why should I believe you? Unless you are fond of me?"

Drift remained silent. He looked down. He wasn't fond of Fracture…but they fought each other so many times. Although they were enemies, they went to know each other.

"There are better ways to treat our enemies" Drift nodded. "But…don't you feel anything if I ever came to die?"

"Beside happiness? It would be a day to remember."

His answer wasn't unexpected. However, his Decepticon had always displayed more conviction. He was still surprised by Drift's confession.

Silence fell again. But Drift wasn't the most awkward one. If nobody ever taught Fracture about humanity, that wasn't his problem. Fracture didn't have the best childhood. By the way, who had raised him up? Beside Decepticons? Yet, he didn't have a strong bond with them too.

Fracture was a lone wolf. Beside his Minicons, he wanted to be alone. He always will.

Before Shadow Raker…Before Shadows…Before the Circle of Light…Before Ronins…Drift had been a loner too. A homeless bot. He had nothing. Jetstorm and Slipstream had been his first pupils. Opening up to them had been difficult, especially when he took the harsh decision to take them away from their mentor.

Unlike Fracture, he never chose loneliness. But did Fracture truly choose it?

"Hey!" Fracture changed subject. "I noticed you had 250 bounties, right?"

"What?"

"The network for bounty hunters." Fracture clarified. "You have 250 bounties. Not bad for a so-called Autobot. You have more bounties than I."

There was a hint of spite in his voice. Drift rolled his optics.

"I don't hunt anymore. I already told you."

"So, delete your profile." The Decepticon advised him. "Although…I suppose a lot of things happened during your career, right?"

"What do you mean?"

His mischievous smirk appeared again.

"I remember a bot once. The High Council wanted him alive. For Primus's sake! He was quite the talkative!"

"Really?"

"Yes ! He had been so unbearable…Until our return on Cybertron, everything he did was talking. Even my Minicons almost lost it. I don't remember his crime but he definitely had a thing for the Thirteenth, especially Optimus Prime. He only talked about him. He idolized him like a fanatical maniac. "Optimus is so honourable, so brave, so clever, so sexy…" He definitely had a crush on him. I think he was even worse than you about honour. I was very glad to deliver him to the High Council."

He had to admit it. That was quite a funny story. He could imagine Fracture losing his temper with that bot.

"Not only that" Fracture finished. "I had been underpaid for this work. The money I got for such a good work had been insignificant. I got what? Ten poor Shanix. I felt underused. Yet, my services aren't cheap. I threw a tantrum and I had been under custody. I spent an entire night alone with my Minicons, in a musty cell."

"It's where you belong" Drift pointed. "But I understand your pain for once."

An old memory resurfaced.

"Once, I had to capture a Cyclops. He looked like Decepticon Shockwave, one of Megatron's commanders during the war. His crime was arson. Unfortunately, our stasis pods broke down. We had to put him in a normal cell. He spent the entire travel to stare me, behind bars. Without moving. Without saying any word. I felt it in my back. I felt like I was suffocating with him. My students had nightmares even after his departure."

They didn't have been the only ones. Drift too. But he would never admit it. And not to Fracture. The Decepticon burst into laughter.

"Haha! Do you have any other story? Because I have many of them. Like once where…"

Drift let out a sigh. He definitely wasn't the best traveling companion. But Fracture had right. They must kill the time.

Then, talking about their misadventures made him realize there were always worse situations than he ever had. He didn't have been the only one to meet psychopaths.


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER 24**

"What in the Allspark's name are you doing?" Divebomb questioned him, a scornful tone.

Slipstream didn't stop his work. He used his two arms to carry heavy lifts of wood. He needed as much wood as he could find. Nearby, the Minicon Decepticon shivered in the cold. He tried to warm up, his long arms crossed around his body. Yes. That's understandable. He had probably spent a lot of time in the cold water. Cool seasons were coming. However, he could still help.

"Are you deaf or something?"

"I'm trying to send a distress call" The Minicon Autobot calmly informed him.

"Really? With wood?" Divebomb chuckled, sarcastic.

"Idiot. Even if we are separated from the others, they still will notice smoke and fire from far."

The sky darkened. A misty night began to fall. Good. It would make the work much easier. As he found nothing else that could be useful to him, Slipstream sat down. He tried to make fire by rubbing two pieces of wood against each other. Divebomb burst into laughter, watching him.

"You really act like a human."

"Well we went camping with Commander Russell once and—"

"No. That wasn't a praise, Autobot scum."

Slipstream coldly glared at him.

"At least, I'm trying to get you out of here."

"I didn't need your help"

As Master, as Minicon. He was in no way more grateful than Fracture had been toward Drift, according to his Master's words. Divebomb put his two arms down. He got down on all fours and frantically shake it off to dry himself. Slipstream noticed he slightly looked like one of these creatures from Earth. A cat, maybe.

"Don't worry about it. The boss has tools to geolocate us."

"Who said he is looking for you?" Slipstream asked him, unconvinced.

Divebomb sat down, giving him a crooked smirk.

"I can say the same thing for you."

"Master Drift never abandoned us" Slipstream cried out. "We are his pupils. We are not his tools. Your boss is a Decepticon trash who would sacrifice you for his selfish whims. He probably is searching for the Ronin who stole his money instead of looking for you."

Divebomb clenched his fists.

"Be careful how you talk about Fracture, Autobot scum."

"That's true!" Slipstream snarled. "Drift is strict with us. However, he would prefer to take damage rather than endangering us. Fracture risked your lives many times! Do you still believe Fracture is a good Master?"

Divebomb shook his head.

"Do you remember that Minicons are tools? You too are a tool for your beloved Master Drift."

"We are not properties!" Slipstream objected. "He saved us! He saved us from a bot who viewed us as such!"

"Whatever you say…A tool remains a tool."

Silence fell again. The torpedo looked away. His gaze lingered on the blue lake. He looked thoughtful. Slipstream persisted. Unfortunately, fire didn't appear. Should he use a bigger piece of wood? He threw them away before taking new ones.

Never give up, Master Drift always said. Keep working.

He stopped. He looked back at Divebomb.

"…You really like Fracture, right?"

"Who wouldn't?"

"I don't understand. How can you be so loyal to a bot who doesn't deserve it?"

Divebomb let out a long sigh. Hesitation appeared in his optics. He was afraid to confide his thoughts. Slipstream knew this expression. He knew it better than anyone.

Divebomb spoke up.

"Sometimes, I think if we were the same size, Fracture would be working for me. I'm calmer, more thoughtful…Fracture often get carried away. Yet I'm loyal to him. I belong to him. I'm proud to be his subordinate."

"Why? What did Fracture do for you?"

Divebomb caught a stone. Slipstream thought he was going to attack and grabbed his naginata. However, the Decepticon simply threw it in the lake. The stone disappeared, sinking into the water.

"You said Drift saved you, Autobot scum."

"Yes and?"

"Fracture did the same thing for us."

Slipstream stared him in disbelief. Fracture had saved them? But from what? Divebomb cleared his throat.

"Minicons have many masters in their life. Before working for him, Airazor and I belonged to a bot. Another bounty hunter."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh. The job wasn't bad. That wasn't that different from what we are doing now. We accompanied our Master in missions and we helped him to capture preys. We were used to distract enemies. After the hunting, we received money."

Slipstream narrowed his optics. Their life didn't sound that bad…

"And?"

"You wouldn't understand. We loved our job. But we hated our boss. He treated us like dogs. He looked down on us. He never listened our advices whenever the situation got desperate. The worst is that he didn't even call us by our names. He called us "Minicon 1 and Minicon 2". We were never known as Divebomb and Airazor."

"Fracture calls you miniatures."

"At least, he knows our names!" Divebomb retorted, anger obvious in his voice. "At least, Fracture never abandoned us during a fight! Because that bot did! Whenever we were in danger, he ran away, leaving us behind. He didn't even assist us during a fight! We did all the work. If he wasn't satisfied, he threatened to kill us. He repeated we were useless. Once, he even threatened to melt Airazor if we failed him."

Slipstream noticed his voice was shaky. He felt a slight sympathy for him. They were painful memories. He remembered his own experience with Shadow Raker though at this time, he thought death threats were deserved. He thought a Minicon only existed to serve a Master.

Until Drift save them…

"What happened afterward…?"

"One day, we must capture a prize. Fracture and the boss wanted the same thing. However, Fracture was too powerful for us. He got the upper hand. But when he got what he wanted, he went to us. He asked who we're working for. He said he appreciated our fighting style. He understood we were unhappy and offered us a place by his side. He promised us that we will never miss anything with him. We would be subordinates but we wouldn't be slaves. He said the labourer was worthy of his hire."

Slipstream nodded. If their former master had treated them like scraps, that was understandable that they would abandon him for someone who, at least, bothered to call them by their names. Moreover, Divebomb and Airazor didn't seem unhappy with Fracture. On the contrary…

"I'm sorry. As someone who suffered from their former master, I understand your pain."

"Really?"

Divebomb covered his face. Slipstream could see his smirk behind his large servos. However, was it a happy smile?

No. Slipstream got closer to him.

"After finding us, Shadow Raker treated us as his students…At first. He gave us a shelter and food. In exchange, we were absolutely loyal to him. He was the first one to train us. He taught us martial arts. He wanted to make us his Shadows. Always for free. Shadow Raker repeated we would pay him sooner or later."

He paused, biting his lips. He had difficulties to talk about that painful time. But he wanted to prove that the Decepticon wasn't alone in his suffering. He had sympathy for him.

"Indeed. Shadow Raker trained us to become professional robbers. Day and night, we trained. Training for the day, robbery for the night. Master Drift joined us later. Life wasn't difficult…until we make Shadow Raker angry."

"Angry?"

Slipstream nodded.

"Yes. Once, he ordered Jetstorm to clean his sword. He enjoyed such an opportunity to train with…and he accidentally broke a piece of blade."

He curled up. He felt like he was reviving the scene again. Having his former mentor in front of him…

"Shadow Raker…didn't yell. He didn't beat Jetstorm. No. Instead, he said he would let it slide if Jetstorm won a match against him."

"A match?"

"…That was hopeless" Slipstream, his voice broken. "Jetstorm didn't have Shadow Raker's skills. That was a disaster. A slaughter. He scarred his face, his body while screaming how much he was disappointed in him. Shadow Raker said that without him, Cybertronians would destroy him. He said that Jetstorm only was a living tool existing for his pleasure. Jetstorm would be lost without his protection. He said he had welcomed him in his house, fed him, trained him and in return, he destroyed his honour. Only because he broke a blade."

He clenched his fists. He could still hear Jetstorm's cries in his mind.

 _Forgive me, Master! You are right: I'm a disappointment! I don't deserve you! Forgive me! Please! Give me another chance! I beg you!_

"Afterward, Shadow Raker bounded him to a tree during four days without energon. He didn't care about his fate. He could train near him while hearing his cries. He survived because Master Drift robbed some energon during the night to secretly feed him. Shadow Raker never knew about it. We only committed one mistake with him. One single mistake. Yet he repeated I was his favourite. That's why I sometimes took the blame for Jetstorm when we didn't bring enough of money. Drift stood up for us too. He was the only one to calm Shadow Raker. Sometimes, he could control him whenever he went too far with us."

That was a life of hell. He knew it was past. He had a new life with Drift and Jetstorm but…

Shadow Raker will always haunt him.

"…I'm sorry" Divebomb said.

He looked down. Silence fell again. Slipstream took his pieces of wood back, rubbing them against each other…

Until a flame appears. He let out a cry of joy before burning the woodpile he made.

He noticed a smile on Divebomb's face. A smirk expressing complicity. He appeared to be as delighted.

"I will find Master Drift and Jetstorm. I'm sure they are alive. I know it."

"Me too. Fracture and Airazor will come for me. I…I want to hold Airazor. I need him."

"I understand."

* * *

"Oh look, Drift. A light…"

Drift and Fracture crossed through the forest for many hours. In the darkness, both bots couldn't identify their surroundings. Hunger and exhaustion weakened Drift, the path became more and more abrupt but they must keep on. When they noticed flames from far, Drift forgot his pain and forced the pace, passing Fracture.

Jetstorm…Slipstream…

He suddenly felt Fracture's servo gripping his shoulder. Drift glared at him.

"What are you doing?"

"Don't get excited" The Decepticon whispered. "Maybe it's not them."

Drift remembered the bot who attacked them. Fracture may be right. Their enemy was still at large. He was somewhere, close to them…

…Close to his students…

Fracture pulled his blade out from his wrist. Drift thought he wanted to use it against him but it wasn't his intention. He gave him a warning.

He understood and nodded, grabbing his sword.

They both ran out into the light, weapons up…

"Oh scrap!" Fracture yelped, hiding behind a bush.

Drift didn't follow him.

In front of them, a human was reading a book by the fire. He was bald, dressed in a white robe. Drift could inhale a smell of fried fish.

The man didn't seem to notice them. He didn't take his eyes off the book.

"Scrap. Human" The Decepticon sighed. "Red herring. Let's go"

"I heard you"

The bots froze. The human turned around. He didn't seem to be surprised to find two giant robots armed in the middle of an abandoned forest by night. Did he meet some others?

"That's not polite to spy on people." The man said.

"We mistook you for someone else." Drift said. "We are leaving"

"You can stay"

The man closed his book. Drift noticed his gaze. He didn't blink. His pupils were slightly transparent. He also caught sight of a white stick nearby.

"…Are you blind?"

That's why he wasn't surprised to find them. He didn't know they were aliens. Fracture sneered.

"Blind? He was reading two seconds ago!"

"It's written in braille." The man calmly replied. "My name is Father John. You can warm up here if you wish."

"Father?" Fracture repeated, curious.

"I'm a priest"

Father John moved aside. Drift and Fracture exchanged a look, unsure.

"That's nice" Drift nodded. "But we are leaving. We lost people here and we are looking for them."

"You'll find them better with a full belly. I can feel you are hungry"

He showed them the fish. Fracture stared at it, a jaded look.

"Well…I suppose we can take a break, Drift. We didn't stop walking."

"I wouldn't take a break until we find them."

"Oh please. You almost collapsed many times. You are too tired."

"Your friend is right" Father John pointed.

"He isn't my friend"

Fracture joined the human. He sat down near him. Drift wanted to turn back, with or without Fracture…but he didn't trust the Decepticon. He couldn't leave a human alone with him.

In the end, he sat down too, glaring at Fracture. The priest looked up at them.

"…Are you Angels?"

"What?"


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER 25**

"Truth to be told, I shouldn't have been surprised. I should have expected that it would happen."

Father John grabbed a skewer, biting his fish. Fracture frowned, a disgusted look on his face. He probably never watched a human eat. He didn't interact much with them after all. The priest wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"Aren't you surprised to meet aliens?" Drift gently asked him.

"Sure. Drift could have lied to you. We could have just pretended to be very TALL humans." Fracture commented, sarcastic. "Humans are so stupid. Moreover, you are blind. But of course, no. For this brave warrior, honour above all."

Drift warned him not to keep on. But Father John didn't sound offended. He simply smiled.

"Oh, but I wouldn't have believed you anyway. Your voice sounds very different. You couldn't be human. When you are deprived of one of your five senses, the other four compensate by becoming sharper. That's the reason why I first thought you were angels. But aliens…it isn't that surprising."

"What do you mean?" Drift raised one eyebrow.

The priest took his book, guiding his fingers on blank sheets. But when Drift leaned over, he discovered that sheets weren't completely blank. There were odd signs written on. Probably the braille language he talked about.

"We always believed that we weren't the only ones in the universe for millennia. Something else existed somewhere else…Extra-terrestrial life. Humans predicted their arrival throughout their theories, thesis, fictions. It was only a matter of time. Then God couldn't only have made Man in his image and likeness. Universe is vast enough for other forms of life."

"Maybe but we are superior" Fracture sneered. "In height, in technology…By the way, if I ever lost an optic, I would have it replaced with ease."

"Fracture…If you don't shut up…"

"Oh, let him talk" Father John said. "He can claim that he is superior. Maybe it's true. But he always would be inferior to God."

This time, Drift and Fracture exchanged a look. They were dumbfounded. What in Primus's sake was he talking about?

"So, God created us?" The Decepticon snorted. "Really? Where is He?"

"Everywhere." Father John simply replied.

"No kidding. Seriously. Maybe it's the truth for you. However, we Cybertronians had been created by Primus. We are able to see him, to contact him in rare cases. But nobody ever talked about a God."

"Who created Primus?"

The priest shrugged. It left Drift thoughtful. He never really studied human culture. Of course, he learned some things. Nevertheless, that's the first time he heard such a theory about creation.

God? Superior to Primus? Superior to them?

"Oh, please" Fracture rolled his optics. "Don't tell me you are ready to listen to his lies. That's just a human."

"Maybe they are lies to you." The priest added. "However, I believe it is the truth."

"The truth" Fracture retorted. "is that I'm going to crush you if you keep putting stupid ideas in our ideas. Why are we even here? We are talking about a God who doesn't even exist. We are supposed to look for that Ronin."

Drift gave him a stern stare.

"You are the one who wanted a break."

"Break is over!" Fracture declared, standing up. "Come on, let's go!"

The man let out a slight sight. However, he displayed no mockery. He even looked…sympathetic.

"Like St. Thomas"

Fracture nearly choked.

"Excuse me? Are you insulting me?"

"No. Far from it. I think you are like St. Thomas because you only believe in what you see. He also doubted His existence until Jesus appears in front of him."

The Decepticon still looked furious. Drift silently threatened him to use his weapon right away. He wouldn't let him touch the human.

"Sheesh. I don't any time for theology classes." The Decepticon cried out.

"…What does God seem like?" Drift suddenly asked.

He must admit it. That human made him curious. The priest smiled at him.

"He has no physical appearance. But any being is a part of Him. You two too."

"Really?" Fracture chuckled. "He is as pure as Primus, isn't He?"

"Indeed." Father John agreed. "Although I don't know who Primus is, God is purity."

Fracture seemed to have lost any wish to leave. He sat down again. He even got closer to the priest. Pity could be read on his face.

"Purity? Hey! The priest. Here is a news's flash: since we introduced ourselves, I'm a murderer and Drift is a thief. Nice to meet you."

Drift sharply turned around. He nearly hit him. Although he was just a human, he didn't want a stranger to know his past! He already had difficulties to open up to his team. He wasn't ready to open up to someone he didn't know. A person who could judge him harshly.

But…Father John's expression didn't change. He simply nodded, still with his benevolent smile.

"…Why don't you say anything?" Drift asked him. "Aren't you afraid of us?"

Anybody would be scared to be alone with criminals.

"Not really. During my services, I was used to meet various people. Many of them didn't live an exemplary life. You are a different species. But I wouldn't treat you any differently."

"Why did you meet these people?" Drift questioned him again.

"Oh. They were people who came in my chapel to confess."

"Confess what?" Fracture sounded like he lost patience. "I don't care! We need to go now!"

The priest paused.

"Their sins, of course. You can confess and you will be forgiven for your sins."

"What? Forgiven?" The Decepticon cried out. "Is that a stupid joke?"

For once, he agreed with his rival. How could someone be absolved by only confessing? Drift coldly stared at the priest.

"We aren't stupid enough to believe that we can redeem ourselves only by confessing."

"Yes!" Fracture nodded. "Hey guy! I eliminated many bots for money! Please, absolve me!"

Fracture was right…They wasted their time here.

"Maybe you are right" The priest declared. "In the end, I wouldn't be the one to judge you. I only speak in name of God. Only God shall judge you and absolve you if you deserve it. Nevertheless, you shall know about something. When people confess, they may be realizing the consequences of their deeds. They realize their wrongs, how much they hurt people. How much they hurt themselves. In this way, the sinner is more likely able to change. If you are afraid of not being forgiven, someone will forgive you."

These words came into Drift's mind. He stared at the priest, uncertain. He sounded like…He really believed in his own words.

Even though Autobots welcomed him as part of their team, nobody ever really told him that he was forgiven for his past crimes.

Divebomb was right. Once a thief, always a thief…He'd changed. He had wished to change Jetstorm and Slipstream. But did he need such an approval? Did he truly need this forgiveness?

Father John faced him. He probably read his mind. Would that human forgive him…?

"God will forgive to anyone who regrets. He will forgive to anyone who truly has the desire to change. Mistakes are daily. However, it doesn't define who we are."

"Please…Tell your preaching sermon to another fool who would believe in." Fracture commented.

The priest remained calm. It looked like there was nothing could affect him.

"You also can change" He said, pointing at Fracture.

"Really?" Fracture said, unconvinced. "Do you really believe that a murderer like me can get absolution? Do you really think I regret my actions? They only benefited me."

That's right…Drift found it was hard to believe that God could forgive criminals such as Fracture. But Father John's reply surprised them.

"It's never too late to follow another path."

"Hey, dude!" Fracture clenched his fists. "I took a liking in my actions. I always have been a business man. I'm above good and evil. Only business interests me."

He paused.

"Furthermore…Even if I really desired to change my ways, I would never become an Autobot. Never."

"Autobots?" The priest repeated.

"Autobots are basically viewed as war heroes. They are the good guys" Fracture explained, glancing back at Drift. "I'm a Decepticon. I'm part of a faction that tried to destroy your planet during war. I'm a bad guy. A villain. And I'm proud of it."

I also had been a Decepticon, Drift thought. He had joined Autobots. Would Fracture do the same? Never.

"I don't think that's so simple" Father John commented. "During a war, there was no good or evil guys. Everyone only fights for their ideas. They fight for their belief. You may be a Decepticon but it doesn't prevent you to be a good person. You can become a decent person without being part of Autobots."

"You definitely are a human. Other bots don't share your ideas." Fracture replied. "Drift views me as someone who has no honour."

"That's the truth" Drift retorted. "You threatened my friends. Nothing beside you matters."

"You really get on my nerves. Forget what I said! I will look for this Ronin alone! If staying with you means listening to your speeches about honour…"

Fracture stood up and left the camp, lumbering. Drift rolled his optics. Was he planning to be alone to sulk? It definitely was in his character. However, he didn't want him to go too far. If ever met Jetstorm and Slipstream…

Why did he stop? He should be looking for them! For Primus's sake! Why was he wasting his time?

"…I think that's not the way to help him" The priest pointed.

"Believe me. Fracture never had been a good person. I don't think he can change."

"You want forgiveness. I can read it in your heart. Or rather…"

"My spark." The samurai informed him.

"Your spark. You fight every day to redeem yourself. You think you can have redemption. Why can't Fracture have it too?"

Drift shook his head.

"He isn't interested by redemption."

"You are too angry to be objective. I understand your emotions, your point of view. But you heard him too. I don't think anybody ever gave him the chance to be forgiven."

"Do you believe he deserves forgiveness? He never committed any good action."

"Everyone commits at least one good action in their life. Even an insignificant good action remains a good action."

Oh no…Even an insignificant one…Drift remembered that Fracture had saved him from Death's Head. It was for his selfish whim though. He had threatened his team afterward.

Yes, he didn't let him starve to death once…But it didn't wash him from an entire life of crime.

"Everybody has a soul, Drift. Everyone thinks that criminals should be captured and put in jail. Afterward, nobody cares about them anymore. As a priest, I don't think that's the best way. He needs…motivation."

Motivation? Drift immediately thought about Jetstorm and Slipstream. He made them swear an oath to serve him. They had left their thief's life because he had motived them to. Because he had never abandoned them…

Motivation…Could he do the same with Fracture? No. That was a bad idea. Fracture would never accept to swear an oath. He would never bow to him. He was too proud and he hated him.

Drift wanted to say he hated him too. But hatred…wasn't the exact word to describe how he felt for the Decepticon.

"…Can I confess?" He suddenly asked him.

"Of course" The priest nodded. "Tell me everything."

Ten minutes later, Drift hastily left the camp. He needed to be alone…to medidate…To be alone for a moment.

He didn't expect that confession would be so hard. He stopped in a clearing, not very far from the priest's camp. He knelt down in seiza posture, planting his sword in the ground.

Then…he let tears fall down.

* * *

Of course, he got lost! Fracture retraced his steps. He went in the opposite direction, looking for Drift. What an idiot. They were allied for now. If he broke their alliance, he couldn't get what he wanted. Out of rage, the Decepticon punched a tree. He insulted everything coming in his mind. He insulted Drift, he insulted that stupid priest who played Primus, he insulted his Minicons who got lost, he insulted Steeljaw and he insulted that damned planet!

And he was a bounty hunter! Yet he was forced to ask his rival for help!

He went back to the camp. Drift was missing, but the priest was still here.

"Where is he?" Fracture asked him. His tone could have been politer.

"He needed to be alone."

"As if I have such a time for these things…"

Fracture had his arms crossed. He hoped that Drift wouldn't take too much time. He would drag him if it was needed! Father Primus's voice raised up again.

"You aren't forced to pretend to be someone else, Fracture"

"Excuse me? I don't pretend!"

He would crush him. With his right pede. But he didn't have such a time. He slowly calmed down, turning toward the priest.

"Listen. Truth to be told, I appreciate your speeches. But I have a happy life! I don't need excuses! I'm evil so…"

"We aren't born evil. We become it."

"Oh, stop! Today is not the day I would listen to a human."

The priest benevolently smiled at him. He really pissed him off!

"Not me. But you will listen to somebody else."

"Really? Who is it?"

He had to admit. He admired him a bit. Humans didn't usually defy him just like that priest did. He was the first one who dared to talk to him like if they were equals.

"Your friend."

"WHAT? Drift? He is not my friend! I hate him! I want his death!"

Fracture clenched his fists. This time, he had it coming! He was about to punch him but the priest kept on, stopping him.

"No. I believe you feel something else other than hatred for him. Something very strong…"

"Excuse me?"

"In one way, you admire him. But not only that. You are possessive to him."

"Of course, I'm possessive! He is my rival! He is mine!"

The priest shook his head.

"Love is a good motivation"

"Motivate…What? WHAT ARE YOU SAYING ABOUT LOVE? WHO SAID ANYTHING ABOUT LOVE?"

This time, he grabbed him in his servo. He carried him near his face. He wanted to look as threatening as possible. If he said anything else, he would pay it dearly.

Until he remembered that Father Primus was blind…Scrap.

"I don't love Drift! I said I hated him! Do I need to repeat myself?"

"Sometimes, it's difficult to identify such strong feelings. Emotions are complex. There is a thin line between love and hate. Sometimes, even love and hate collide."

Oh no, no, no. Fracture was sure! He felt pure hatred for Drift. Primus! He tried to kill him! Wasn't it enough? He even worked for Steeljaw to eliminate him. For the bounty on Bumblebee's head!

They only allied because they had common troubles.

He could throw him against a tree, but Fracture put the human down. He would leave that place and would never see him again.

"Come."

Fracture frowned. The priest handed him something.

A stone. A simple grey and oval stone.

"What do you want me to do with it?"

"To give you a memory from Earth. For the day you decide to come back to your planet."

The Decepticon looked down on him. He snorted.

"A memory from Earth? Do you think I want one? Of course, I will come back to Cybertron. But I don't need it."

"So…You can think that's a gift from me. To make you remember about me…"

There was a brief silence before he added.

"To make you remember that everybody can change."

"Sheesh. I will never change. But anything to make you shut you…"

Fracture caught the stone. If it made him happy…

"What's going on?" He heard Drift's voice behind his back.

"Where were you?" Fracture yelled at him. "That's not important! We are leaving now!"

Drift turned toward the human.

"Did you…hear Minicons's presence here?"

"Hm. I can't see but I can smell. Before making my fire, I smelt smoke from far. It came from the lake."

"The lake?"

Maybe one of their Minicons had tried to make fire to warm them up? Or did they make fire to alert him? Fracture wondered if Divebomb or Airazor had found something. Maybe they had wanted to warn him…

Suddenly, everyone froze. A distant but loud scream…

The same scream than…


	26. Chapter 26

**CHAPTER 26**

"Don't stop! Don't stop running!"

As if he needed some convincing! From the moment they had heard the scream, Jetstorm and Airazor immediately had ran for cover.

A bone chilling scream, slicing through the night. That wasn't a beast. Far from it even if it sounded like a wolf. Out of fear Airazor had offered to turn back. It didn't sound like a bad idea…until they had heard a second scream.

Then, they had slowly turned around to discover the noise source. They had found him. This fox-like Decepticon, glowing red optics in the darkness, a cannon at servo. The same cannon that had split their teams.

Jetstorm had recognized him. Ronin. Foxtrot. The Autobot cursed his misfortune. Master Drift had been right all along. But out of all Ronins they had to confront, the culprit was the one who was well-known for his rampages. The one known as the "Trigger-happy terror". He had always been the most blood-thirsty. A smart bot though less clever than their old leader Forager. As soon as he had put his optics on the two Minicons, no matter if they were Autobots or Decepticons, they were his targets.

 _What would Slipstream do?_ Jetstorm thought, running to escape him. _What would Master Drift do?_

Fortunately for them, Foxtrot wasn't pretty fast. Unfortunately, he was stubborn. Jetstorm was getting exhausted. His throat was burning. He was short of breath. Despite all, he redoubled his efforts. He wouldn't let that Ronin catch him! They must run until they found Drift!

But Foxtrot was dangerously getting closer to them. He could feel him behind. His heavy steps were louder. A third scream almost bust his earshots.

He must accelerate! He must escape!

But nearby, Airazor wasn't as fast. Sure, he had more pedes but he was slow. Unlike Jetstorm who trained every day to control his breath and speed, Airazor never had been the one for races.

In the end, the Decepticon collapsed while Foxtrot's shadow got bigger on the ground. He was behind trees. He was close now. He was going to catch them!

Jetstorm must leave him! He couldn't fight Foxtrot alone! He must find Master Drift…But the Minicon was almost ashamed by his thoughts. Master Drift didn't raise him up this way!

Foxtrot would tear Airazor apart! Jetstorm let out a deep sigh and the instant his pedes touched the ground, he was back. He roughly grabbed him to help him stand up.

"Come on, you fool! We must go on!"

"That's too hard…"

Foxtrot was going to destroy them. He will be ruthless! What could they do against him? The only way was to hide.

He suddenly had an idea. He shook Airazor's shoulders.

"Transform into torpedo! It would be easier!"

Airazor's optics lightened up. He definitely was slow! He could have transformed sooner instead of using his pedes! Jetstorm wondered if that's the reason why Airazor and Divebomb were always together. Divebomb always did all the thinking for him.

Like Slipstream's presence…his backup always reassured him. Why must they be apart?

That wasn't the right time! He must cope with allies he had! From far, Foxtrot appeared in their field of vision again. He pointed his cannon on both Minicons.

Before he could even aim at them, Airazor had already turned into torpedo, Jetstorm holding onto him with all his strength. The instant they flew, the ground crumbled underneath them, in a loud boom and a blinding light.

Jetstorm managed to pull himself up on the torpedo, clinging to Airazor while he accelerated. The torpedo was very fast though not as fast as when Fracture launched him as a missile. Jetstorm felt wind on his face, saw trees passing above them while they flew away from Foxtrot who chased after them again.

He noticed that the Decepticon was slowing down. Jetstorm frowned. He mustn't decelerate! They were far from being safe! Unfortunately, he was at full speed. Jetstorm looked all around, desperately trying to find a solution…

"AIRAZOR! STOP!"

"What?" The Decepticon cried out.

Jetstorm jumped before Airazor changed in his robot mode. A bit dizzy, he nearly hit a tree trunk. He immediately stood up. He turned toward the Decepticon, pointing a big rock, hardly bigger than Minicons.

"Do you think you could carry it?"

"What? Carrying such a big rock? You're dreaming!" Airazor retorted.

"We don't have any other weapon!"

Jetstorm only had his nunchakus. Although Airazor could knock someone out by throwing himself at them, these things would never be enough against a bazooka. But this rock…How could they lift it up?

"Oh! Now I'm thinking about something…Look!"

Airazor pulled a rope pulley out from behind his back. He victoriously smirked at him. Since when…?

"The boss always gives us some rope for our missions!"

"COULDN'T YOU USE IT BEFORE? I DON'T KNOW! WHEN WE WERE STUCK ON THIS TREE?"

What a buffoon! What did he expect? Congratulations and a pat on the back? Another scream interrupted them.

"Okay! Let's try! Help me to attach it to the rock!"

A few moments later, they had tied up the rock. Jetstorm threw the rope over a big tree branch to use it as a support. Then between them, the Minicons pulled with all their strength. Jetstorm took some seconds to catch his breath before pulling again.

Then their hope was fulfilled. They could lift the rock up, coming halfway to the tree.

Suddenly while they were trying to lift it more, Foxtrot's shape came out from behind bushes. Both Minicons froze, scared. Fortunately, Jetstorm caught the rope up to prevent the rock from falling.

"I'm going to shoot you, you abominations!" The Ronin roared, raising his weapon up to aim at them again.

Heat invaded Jetstorm's body. The Autobot thought they were done. However, Airazor unexpectedly interfered and turned into a torpedo again. He attacked Foxtrot in the back, using himself as a projectile. With all his strength, Airazor sent him on the ground. Foxtrot dropped his weapon, howling in pain.

…Right under the rock.

"Good night"

Jetstorm let out a smirk and dropped the rope. The rock heavily fell on the Ronin's head. Soon, he didn't move anymore.

Jetstorm and Airazor exchanged a proud look.

"Is he dead?" The Decepticon asked him.

"…No"

Indeed, the Ronin still moaned in pain. He only saw stars. Jetstorm decided not to make him suffer any longer. The Minicon pushed the rock to get it off him. Then he took the rope back to tie his servos. If Strongarm was around, she would say that he would be under arrest and had the right to remain silent.

"Oh Primus!" Airazor cackled, excited. "Divebomb would be proud! And the boss…"

Jetstorm shared his thoughts. Yes…Maybe Drift would be proud though he always repeated that gloating wasn't honourable. Bitterness returned…

Out of the blue, they heard engine noises. Jetstorm took his nunchaku. If it was another Ronin…

He caught sight of Fracture's motorcycle and Jetstorm froze. He immediately realized how dangerous his situation was. Indeed, Airazor and he were allied…But now Airazor was reunited with his Master! Now both Decepticons will-

He couldn't do anything…Airazor wasn't like his Master.

"Boss!" Airazor rushed to him, overjoyed.

Fracture transformed again. Jetstorm moved back. He was about to use his weapon again when an orange car came off the dark forest.

"Master Drift!"

Drift transformed too. He turned toward Jetstorm. The samurai didn't smile but Jetstorm caught sight of a light in his master's optics. Drift cleared his throat.

"I'm reassured that…you are fine"

Jetstorm pleasantly smiled back at him. Nearby, Airazor got closer to his Deployer and showed him the unconscious Ronin.

"I captured him, Boss! For you!"

"WHAT?" Jetstorm was outraged. "YOU DIRTY LIAR! WE BOTH CAPTURED HIM!"

"Oh please, I did everything." Airazor replied.

"YOU ARE THE ONE WHO-"

"JETSTORM!" Drift sternly cut him in. "No matter. It doesn't matter now."

"Yes, Master"

Jetstorm hunched his shoulders. He furiously glared at Airazor who threatened him with his fist. Drift got closer to the Ronin, recognizing him too.

"….Foxtrot"

"Is that the Ronin?" Fracture asked.

Since when Drift and Fracture interacted with each other? Jetstorm wondered, frowning at them. Wait…did they react the same way as Airazor and he did? Did they ally? But that's impossible! Drift would never ally with a Decepticon. Especially not with Fracture. They were mortal enemies after all.

Fracture knelt.

"So here is our bot. Maybe should we wake him up?"

He didn't wait for Drift's answer. He grabbed the bot's neck, violently slapping him to wake him up. Drift interfered to make him stop, but both leaders were interrupted by Foxtrot. He opened up his optics, looking all around him. He obviously wondered what he was doing here.

"YOU!" His optics met Drift's. "Deadlock!"

"I'm not longer known as Deadlock" Drift coldly replied.

"YOU FUCKING TRAITOR!"

Foxtrot spat on his face. Jetstorm lunged at him, nunchaku up. However, Drift stopped him midway. Fracture had already drawn his sword out, putting it under his throat, displaying a murderous glare.

"Don't you dare to do it again!" Fracture threatened him. "I thought Ronins had better manners. By the way, my name is Fracture. Nice to meet you."

Foxtrot bared teeth. He didn't look impressed.

"So, that's it? Deadlock? You left Ronins to work with that scum?"

"Dare" Fracture repeated.

"I dare! I thought you were more honourable!" Foxtrot shouted himself hoarse. "Not only you decided to cooperate with a competitor but WITH FRACTURE? A Decepticon piece of scrap pretending to be a bounty hunter who better should rot to die!"

"Sorry if I'm better than you"

The blade went deeper on the Ronin's throat. Fracture probably would have sliced it if Drift didn't interfere. He put his servo over the purple Decepticon's shoulder to calm him down.

"Enough. What did you do with the two other Minicons?" Drift questioned him.

"I don't know! I don't know where they are! I already wanted to destroy these two! They were on my territory!"

Airazor moved back, scared. Jetstorm wasn't impressed. He couldn't attack them right now after all.

"And money?" Fracture added. "Where did you hide money? The Shanix?"

"What?"

"Oh, don't play innocent! Money you stole from me! The scrapyard! You stole my Shanix from me while I was recharging!"

"I don't know what you are talking about…"

Fracture raised his blade up again, but Drift stopped him.

"Let me!" Fracture growled.

"If you kill him, we'll never know!"

"I want to make a point! Nobody plays dumb with me! You stole from the bad person, you self-righteous scraplet."

"Please!" Foxtrot repeated, struggling. Fracture still held him. "It's not me!"

"AND WHAT THE FUCK IS IT?"

Fracture showed him the piece of blade carrying Ronin symbol. The blade was dangerously close to Foxtrot's face. Fracture silently threatened to scar him. Foxtrot struggled more. Now he was begging.

"It isn't mine!"

"Are you kidding? Do you really think we are fools?"

"I swear! I haven't left this place for a long time! And…you can check my weapons. My sword is as good as new! And I have no money!"

Drift stood up to check. He took the cannon back and grabbed Foxtrot's swords, planted on the ground. Jetstorm got closer.

The same weapons…With Ronin sign. None of them were broken.

"He didn't lie" Drift admitted.

"Way too easier! Maybe he had them repaired!" Fracture counterattacked. "With our money!"

"No, I swear! I'm not the culprit! Please! Please! Deadlock!"

Jetstorm gave him a scornful look. He had dared to spit on his Master's face and now, he asked for his help? He hated Fracture but this time, he was okay to leave Foxtrot to him.

Drift shook his head.

"I don't think he is lying."

"Really? I'm a professional liar, Drift." Fracture replied. "Of course, I would lie if my life was endangered."

"Yes. But he doesn't. Foxtrot never had been very smart after all. He doesn't have your skills."

Fracture looked back to the Ronin. Now, Foxtrot was pale. He was terrified. In the end, the purple Decepticon asked him one last question.

"So…Why is this blade here?"

"…I don't know…"

"Do you know if other Ronins are on Earth?" Drift asked him. "Maybe you keep in touch with them."

"I don't know. We had been captured by Autobots. We have been on the Alchemor before the ship's crash. I ran away…but the others…I don't know their whereabouts."

Of course, Jetstorm thought. The Alchemor…They should have expected it. Fracture roughly released Foxtrot. The Ronin didn't have time to sigh out of relief. Fracture's fist raised up. He punched him right in the face, knocking him out again. Twice, Jetstorm counted. He noticed that Drift gestured at him. He nodded and turned into buzz saw, attaching himself to his wrist. Now, they had to find Slipstream.

"Why did you hit him?" Drift sighed.

"Since you decided to believe him…" Fracture gritted his dentas. "Now, where are we looking for? Our alliance hasn't served its purpose yet."

"First, I need to find Slipstream"

"And Divebomb too, boss!" Airazor added.

Fracture nodded though he didn't look at Drift anymore. He gestured his Minicon to attach himself on him as well. Airazor hastily complied, turning into a torpedo.

"Don't forget what I said, Drift" Fracture reminded him. "If we don't find the culprit, I'll hold you responsible. Nothing will change."

Drift replied, in the same tone.

"We'll find the culprit. I'll arrest him. Afterward, I'll arrest you too. You and your Minicons. Indeed, you are right about it. Nothing will change."


	27. Chapter 27

**CHAPTER 27**

As soon as he heard steps, Slipstream opened up his blue optics. He looked all around. Overpowered by fatigue, he had probably dozed off. Nearby, he noticed Divebomb. He did the same. The Decepticon was curled up in a ball, sleeping. Slipstream bitterly thought he shouldn't have lowered his guard. Okay they had shared a friendly-like moment together, telling about their respective pasts and relationships with their Masters. However, these torpedoes were vicious.

Though the Decepticon currently looked harmless. He sighed before shaking him. Divebomb growled, snarling like a wildcat right away.

"Can't you let me sleep, Autobot scum?"

"Didn't you hear anything?"

Steps started again. This time, Divebomb heard them too. He sat up, claws at ready. Slipstream took his naginata. They were ready to fight with all their strength if necessary. No matter whoever their enemy was.

A shape appeared. Slipstream lowered his weapon, immediately recognizing the newcomer.

"Master Drift!" He warmly smiled, running to him. "Oh, thanks Primus! You are fine!"

There was Jetstorm as well. He was in his black buzzsaw mode, on Drift's wrist. Slipstream couldn't hide his joy to see them safe and sound. Drift nodded. He didn't act as enthousiastic as Slipstream was. His pupil knew him. With his Master's personality, that was more than enough for him. It already meant a lot. They were reunited! That was the most important!

Behind him, he noticed two other newcomers. His optics widened in surprise. A very upset Fracture- the other torpedo on his shoulder- and another bot who was tied up. He stared at Drift, silently demanding answers.

"Master…I do not understand."

"That's a bit complicated" Drift admitted. "But let's say we captured…Or rather, Jetstorm and Airazor captured the Ronin. Foxtrot"

"Jetstorm? Airazor? …Foxtrot! The "Trigger-Happy terror"?"

He couldn't suppress a shiver. Foxtrot…A bounty hunter who had been part of their team in the past but who had given him nightmares. Not as much as Shadow Raker but Drift had never left his students alone with him. He had been afraid of what he could do to them. For Foxtrot, that was so easy to break Minicons in half. Drift instinctively put himself in front of him. Slipstream gulped, staring at his Minicon partner in awe.

Jetstorm had managed to defeat that guy…Slipstream calmed down. Drift didn't like gloating. He had to focus on the essential.

"So…is he the robber?"

"No. According to evidences, he isn't." Drift replied. "And…Desperate times, desperate measures. Fracture and I decided to ally for this."

"WHAT?"

Divebomb had already joined his team. He reacted the same way, echoing the Autobot Minicon.

"Boss, we can't trust him!" Divebomb cried out. "There are other ways to—"

"Silence!" Fracture cut him in. "The sooner we catch the culprit, the sooner I'll get my Shanix back."

Divebomb and Slipstream exchanged a look. They currently were like-minded. They were puzzled.

"Master…" Slipstream tried to say.

"I'm not happy either. However, there are no other ways. Then Fracture had gadgets it could be useful for us."

Slipstream recalled his mentor's words. He had always repeated that gadgets were useless. Accessories shouldn't be used during a combat or a training. It wouldn't be honourable.

And now…He was okay to trust Fracture?

The Decepticon leaned over his Pad. He put a hand on his stomach, wincing.

"I must confess…If I do not get energon right now, I'm going to collapse" He said.

"Me too, Boss" Airazor agreed.

Slipstream's reserves were low too. He needed supply quickly.

"Is that what you are searching for?" Drift questioned him.

"Yes…The nearest place we could find energon."

Then, Fracture smiled. He put a talon on his screen.

"Right here. After three hours of walk."

"Are you sure that's reliable?"

"Hey! I can take care of my tools. With our vehicle modes, it definitely would be faster…colleague."

Divebomb sighed, turning back into his torpedo mode, attaching himself to Fracture's left shoulder. The purple Decepticon then transformed in his motorcycle mode before heading for an unknown direction. Drift sighed and ordered Slipstream to do the same.

"What about Foxtrot?" Slipstream asked him.

Drift looked back to the Ronin. He caught a rope and tied him up to a tree tightly.

"I think we can leave him here. Maybe we'll find someone who can repair my communication device. I could warn Bumblebee about his coordinates. Who knows? …Maybe backup."

Slipstream went stiff. If Drift asked his enemy for help as well as backup, it meant that he didn't know what to do anymore.

"I don't trust him" He said.

"Me neither but maybe it is the best way to capture and put him away."

Indeed. They had always failed to arrest him. Yet Slipstream felt a slight hint of hesitation in his Master's voice.

Why would he hesitate?

* * *

"Here we are" Fracture declared, his motorcycle slowing down before changing in his robot mode.

Drift mimicked him. Their destination was a cave, entrance obstructed by a big rock. The irony of the situation was uncalled for. He glared at the Decepticon.

"Are you kidding?"

"Not at all." He grinned. "Here is energon's position."

"You definitely are obsessed with caves." Drift sighed. "By the way, how will—"

He didn't finish his sentence. He noticed light from behind the rock. As well as strange noises…sputters and—

Primus! Drift thought. That sounded like music. What was that place? Fracture watched his reaction and knocked at the rock, as if that was a door.

"As I expected. You never set foot in a bar, right?"

"A bar…"

Of course, Drift had already visited bars before! But that was a long time ago…even before knowing his Minicons. But a bar here? In a cave, right in the middle of the Sacred Mountain? A few seconds later, a bot pushed the rock. He was a lot taller and imposing than Drift and Fracture. He stared at the newcomers, a scornful frown. Drift's optics widened when he caught sight of a Decepticon insignia on his chassis!

Unbelievable! Fracture couldn't have brought here…

"I won't come in" He whispered while Fracture penetrated inside.

Around them, bots were at tables, drinking cubes of energon while others were on the dancefloor. They waltzed on a fast-paced music and the show was quite funny…There were bots everywhere…All of them were Decepticons?

That was a Decepticon nest! Before Fracture could walk away, Drift grabbed his arm.

"We are leaving now"

"Oh, relax, Deadlock!" Fracture growled, irritated. "We are only here to drink energon! You'll survive!"

"My NAME IS NOT—"

"Your name will be Deadlock!" Fracture roared, grabbing Drift's chin between two talons to force him to look in his optics. Drift almost drew his sword out but he didn't want to draw attention.

He would be powerless against all these enemies. Fracture's face moved closer to his, baring his dentas.

"Drift would blow your cover. Drift sounds…Autobot. Use your old name."

"I don't want to get my pupils involved" He retorted, tightening his hold on Fracture's arm.

"And so, what? Okay, that's a Decepticon bar. And? You wouldn't get poisoned. Anyway, I checked my Pad. There is no other sign of energon nearby. It's that or nothing. Your pick. I need to eat."

Fracture roughly released him before heading for the counter. His torpedoes jumped out of his shoulders and sat near him. From far, Drift could watch him say things to the barman before the latter nodded and left. Probably to prepare their drinks. Drift stared at his wrists. He must admit that his Minicons were tired and needed to regain strength.

But that place…everything was so strange. He wasn't used to…a place filled with Decepticons. Depravity, debauchery…If they were identified, it would end up badly. Especially because their Autobots insignia were on their bodies.

In the end, he joined Fracture. He sat down, a fair distance from him. The barman was cleaning a cube. He asked him.

"What can I get you?"

"Three cubes of simple energon" Drift coldly replied.

The barman didn't ask anything else. Fracture glanced back at him. He was just served. His torpedoes hastily drank their cubes. Once their cubes were put down in front of them, Drift carefully released Jetstorm and Slipstream.

"One cube and you stay close to me" He warned them. "I don't want to lose sight of you."

"…Understood, Master."

His students grabbed their cubes and drank it at full speed. Drift was ashamed. In such a place…At least, Autobot team would have their servos full. They'll just clean things up.

"Hey! Look!" Airazor pointed a billiard table.

"Cool!" Divebomb smiled. "Can we play, boss?"

Fracture shook his head.

"Without me. I'm too tired for this."

"What about Autobot scums?" Divebomb said, glancing back at Jetstorm and Slipstream.

Drift put an arm in front of them, warning Divebomb not to keep on.

"They stay here!" He declared. "You can just go play alone or with your Decepticon fellows."

Divebomb and Airazor pouted. Drift guessed they would have enjoyed to beat them in a game. Especially because Jetstorm and Slipstream had never played to it. Unless Sideswipe secretly taught them to play? Fracture put his cube down.

"You can let them have fun."

"I didn't ask for your opinion."

"Oh, Deadlock. Don't worry. There is nobody playing."

"We are Autobots, remember?"

Fracture shrugged.

"And so, what? If you are caught, I would just pretend that you are my prisoners. I, Fracture, the most feared bounty hunter in the entire galaxy, captured you and is about to lead you back on Cybertron to get my bounty."

He took a new sip.

"If only that were true…"

"I wouldn't take such a risk. And with you-"

"Drift, my Shanix are at stake" Fracture reminded him. "I wouldn't let you be killed by people of "my kind". Don't be afraid. I need a break, you need a break. So, let's enjoy our short break before we hit the road."

"Master?" Slipstream raised one eyebrow.

Drift never allowed his students to have a break. But if they kept on, it'll never end. Jetstorm was becoming agitated. He looked back at the two Decepticon Minicons.

He let out a sigh.

"Do whatever you want. But one game. Afterward, we leave."

"Master…"

The two Minicons sounded hesitating. Understandable. They weren't used to play with Decepticons. Or rather, they only played with Grimlock. But Grimlock had joined them…

"Are you afraid, Autobot scum?" Airazor asked him."

"Not at all, filthy Decepticon!" Jetstorm replied. "I'll show you who's scared!"

Four Minicons rushed to the billiard table, grabbing billiard cues. Drift couldn't take his optics off them. That was so…unreal.

He was drinking in a Decepticon bar…with Fracture. His students were playing with Decepticons. Nobody can know about it. Sideswipe would make fun of him until the end of his days. Drift, so honourable, was drinking with his worst enemy.

Suddenly he felt a servo over his shoulder. He turned around, ready for an attack. Not at all. That was a thin and purple bot who sat down near him.

"Do you have a name, samurai?" She asked him.

He just drank his cube. He was approached by a Decepticon. Great.

"My name is Weaponflower" She went on.

He ignored her. She could talk, he wasn't impressed. Far from it. Only one person mattered. Windblade. She wasn't around now. He sighed.

Windblade…He thought they would be quick to arrest the culprit. But the mission was far from being over.

He wanted to be with her. He wanted her by his side. Of course, he had a strong bond with his students but it wasn't the same thing. What he and Windblade shared…was something else.

He stared at his cube, his optics blank. Weaponflower's servo caressed his neck and he clenched his fists. He really wanted to take her servo to twist it. He hated being touched by people that he didn't know.

"Oh, please. Relax…"

"I'm not interested" Drift sighed.

"Oh, honey. Why should you care? That's just one-night stand."

"My apologies"

Fracture stood up, heading for them. Drift gave him an inquisitive look. What was he doing?

"Do you want some pleasure too, sweetspark?" Weaponflower asked him.

"He is my friend" Fracture replied, unimpressed. "It had been such a long time. Can you leave us alone, sweetspark?"

His tone was polite. However, Drift felt a hint of hostility and threat in. Weaponflower rolled her optics before walking away. Drift raised one eyebrow at this.

"You needed some help, right?" Fracture asked him.

"Yes but…"

He sighed.

"Thanks"

"You're welcome. Though that's too bad. She was quite hot."

But Fracture didn't seem to believe in his own words. He glared at Weaponflower who still stared at them. She looked away, awkward. Drift checked his Minicons again. They strangely seemed to have fun. They were very focused on their game…

They had fun with Decepticons…

Drift ordered another cube. Fracture did the same.

"I always liked bars. Better place to have future contracts. For my business" Fracture specified. "That's friendlier and easier."

"It doesn't interest me" Drift sighed. "I don't care about whatsoever you do in a bar. It isn't my business."

He could guess that wasn't the only thing Fracture did in a bar. The Decepticon frowned. He looked exasperated. Why would he be? They weren't friends after all!

"Yes. Still thinking about your Autobot flier?"

"You stop that" He warned him.

"You care for her, right?"

There was no humour. Fracture looked serious. Drift stood up.

"I care for everyone, Fracture. But yes. I have a relationship with her…My first one…for ages."

The Decepticon didn't insist. He coldly stared at him before walking away to join Weaponflower whom he just told to go to hell. They then went outside, servo in servo. He let out a sigh before taking a sip.

What a kid. Okay. If he wanted to have fun, he could.

* * *

"And…I WIN!" Slipstream cried out.

"YES!"

Jetstorm and he shook servos, squealing. That was their third game. Fortunately, Strongarm and Grimlock had trained them. It would have been a humiliation against torpedoes. By the way, these two were sore losers. At the first game, they had let it slide. At the second game, Divebomb had insisted that they had cheated and they had almost come to blows. And at the third one…

Jetstorm and Slipstream turned around to watch their reaction, victoriously smirking.

"Not too dis-"

Their smirk turned into a disgusted face. They didn't pay attention to the game anymore. Torpedoes were passionately kissing each other, too busied to focus. Divebomb pulled apart from Airazor and chuckled at their reaction, a crooked smirk.

"I forgot how boring billiard actually was"

"Because you are sore losers!" Jetstorm shouted. "No wonder you never win. You were spending your time to make out."

"Well excuse me if I missed Airazor." Divebomb answered. "But what could you know? You two are single, right?"

"You son of a—"

Airazor laughed before Divebomb interrupted him by kissing him again, seemingly more demanding for affection. Divebomb put his glossa on Airazor's lips, silently asking for access. Airazor smiled, wrapping his arms around his waist. They looked like they even forgot about Autobots's existence.

"ERK! Get a room!" Slipstream commented.

"Oh, we are on our way" Airazor said.

"See you soon"

Divebomb caught Airazor's servo before both of them left to disappear in another room. Jetstorm grimaced before Slipstream put his billiard cue down.

"Sheesh. Maybe should we go back to Master Drift"

Out of the blue, Slipstream's attention was drawn to a pink colour on the dancefloor. He realized that was a fembot who gracefully danced among Decepticons. The Minicon felt warmth on his cheeks. If he had been able, he would have blushed. He wasn't really used to females. The only exceptions were Strongarm and Windblade.

Especially because this pink bot looked very pretty…

Jetstorm gave him a little nudge. His Minicon partner whispered.

"Go! Talk to her! Ask her name!"

"Huh…I do not dare. She is probably a Decepticon, remember."

"That's true" Jetstorm admitted.

He paused.

"However, you can still go to talk to her. Or dancing with her! Look. She is smiling at you"

"You think—"

"Yes! Come on! If you don't take this opportunity, it could never come again!"

"But. What about you?"

Jetstorm shrugged.

"Oh. I would be fine. Don't worry. Go!"

Slipstream stood up, taking a long breath. The pink bot was still dancing. When Slipstream paid more attention, he realized that Jetstorm was right. Indeed, she stared back at HIM. He gulped, heading for her, determined.

Jetstorm watched the scene from far, chuckling. The pink bot stopped to face Slipstream. His Minicon partner was making grand gestures to look taller or more imposing. The bot had a surprised look. After a moment, she smiled at him and took his hand to make him dance with her. Slipstream discreetly gave Jetstorm a thumb up, the pink bot wrapping her arms around his neck, hugging him for slow-dancing. Slipstream felt awkward. People taught him about billiard but nobody ever taught him to dance. Jetstorm smiled at the scene, satisfied. He took his cube to finish it and his gaze lingered on a bot playing guitar at one table. He looked up at him and smiled, inviting him to sit.

* * *

Two hours now. Drift had been in that bar for two hours. That was his fourth cube of energon now. Now, he felt the effects throughout his circuits. His surrounding was blurry, the music went louder yet…faraway. When Drift stood up, he nearly collapsed.

Primus! What was he doing? He didn't have been careful about how much he had drunk! He covered his optics. He wouldn't be able to drive and—

His students! Where were they? He looked all around. There was nobody at the billiard table anymore. They had disappeared! Divebomb and Airazor too. He clenched his fists. They had vanished! And he was too drunken to notice!

His spark pounding in his chamber, he didn't care about the other bots giving him funny looks. He ran through the bar, calling Jetstorm's and Slipstream's names. Nobody answered. Everything was spinning. He could hear bots laughing, crying, their dance steps…

No. He must find them. Jetstorm and Slipstream…No! They couldn't be far! Unless they…

Drift was outside now. Nearby, Fracture leaned against a tree. Weaponflower had vanished too. Drift headed for him and without any warning, grabbed his shoulders.

"Hey! Whataya want from me…?" The Decepticon sounded a little dusky.

"Shut up! Where are they? Where are my Minicons?"

Gosh. He didn't sound better. Fracture grinned. His servos were trembling, his optics frantically went on and off. Oh no. He was plastered too.

"Oh!" He cried out. "A cat!" He pointed a stone.

"Oh gosh…How many cubes, Fracture?"

"I still say it's a cat!" The Decepticon hiccupped. "It's cute. It looks like Divebomb"

"By the way, where are they?"

Fracture stopped, staring at him. He seemed thoughtful. Then he laughed.

"They took the wheel! They went to the concert!"

"Concert…Okay, drop it. Lie down."

"I repeat you: they went to the concert! Quebec or…Kaon? These places are so similar…"

"Lie down. I'm going to look for Minicons myself."

"You schmuck"

Two arms wrapped around Drift's neck. He froze, his optics widened in astonishment. He was like paralyzed. Fracture's face moved closer to his, staring deeply in his optics.

"You are a…"

"Get off me!"

"You are…a MIDGET!" He insulted him, pointing a talon on his chest.

Okay. Midget? He didn't know this one. Fracture's face only was a few inches from his own.

"Always for Autobots. Always for Windblade. You hypocrite…what about me? Do you truly think I'm happy?"

It definitely was the Fracture he knew, despite his twangy voice. Drift tried to push him but Fracture struggled. He securely held him.

"I was serious."

"What?"

"I was serious…when I kissed you in that cave…" He specified. "I really wanted to do this with you. At least, I would have had pleasure."

What was he talking about again? Drift had enough and pinned him against a tree, an arm near Fracture's head.

"WILL YOU CALM DOWN?"

"I don't love you" Fracture replied. "Whatever that priest said…I would never love you. I can't love you. I refuse…I have to hate you."

"Enough"

He was about to leave when a servo grabbed the back of his head to pull him closer.

Their lips met. But this time, Drift didn't react. He was too astonished to do anything. Or maybe was it only a dream?

Yes. A dream. Fracture couldn't kiss him, even drunk…That was another joke.

Fracture shut his optics. Drift could feel the taste of energon in their kiss. Digits clumsily massaged his chest. That wasn't unpleasant…but it was Fracture.

The Decepticon pulled back. He looked lost. Truth to be told, Drift was lost too.

Fracture collapsed in his arms. Drift caught him up, arms tightly wrapped around his thin body. He could drop him. He could abandon him. But he let Fracture's head falling on his shoulder.

Fracture looked so vulnerable.

Behind, he heard heavy steps. He turned around, his arms still wrapped around his rival.

One of guards, two Minicons in his arms. Two Minicons he knew. Jetstorm and Slipstream…

"Are they yours?"

He rolled his optics. Yes. They were his.


	28. Chapter 28

**CHAPTER 28**

 **Hopefully you'll like it! Please review!**

"Great! Everyone sobered up."

Drift sat down in a seiza posture. He had enjoyed a moment of relief to contemplate the sunrise. The sun just came up on the horizon, reflecting off the Sacred Mountain, blue and pink trails in the sky. That's a show he would always enjoy to watch. A sense of tranquillity invaded his spark.

He felt…in peace.

He heard an indescribable noise behind him. He didn't need to know what it was about. Airazor isolated himself to throw up in the bushes. Jetstorm and Slipstream pathetically moved closer to their Master. Drift sternly stared at them. They had sobered up too. They had spent the rest of the night singing dirty songs. Who taught them such songs? He was ready to bet: Sideswipe or Grimlock. Always them. Anyway, the group had slept outside. Or rather, Drift had tried to sleep. Now he was exhausted. He definitely wasn't the only one. Fracture covered his face, having a headache.

Drift discreetly glanced back at him. He remembered the Decepticon's words. Of course, he had been plastered. However, was there a piece of truth in his speech? Denny had explained once that people were braver to confess their real thoughts when they were drunk.

Their feelings too…?

Drift shook his head. No. Impossible. Fracture and Drift hated each other. Maybe they tolerated each other and felt a bit less of hatred due to their impromptu cooperation. However, that didn't mean it was love. Oh no. Far from it…Drift didn't hate Fracture yet didn't like him either. And love…

No. He didn't love him. Fracture definitely displayed a softer, a more "human" side to him. But he remained a dishonourable person. And even if there was a slim chance that Fracture had developed feelings for him, whatever these feelings were, they were one-sided.

Drift loved Windblade. He wanted only one thing: to be with her.

"…I'm deeply ashamed of you" He declared to his pupils.

"We are sorry, Master" Slipstream apologized.

"I told you to be reasonable."

Jetstorm nodded.

"I know. It will never happen again. We swear upon it."

"Of course. It will never happen again. We will never set food in a bar again. Especially not a Decepticon bar."

They had been lucky. Nobody had noticed their identities as Autobots. Especially with their antics. Jetstorm and Slipstream didn't face his stare. They looked down at their pedes. Drift expected a reaction from his Decepticon counterpart. Sheesh. He didn't even scold his own Minicons. Nothing at all. He just complained about his headache.

Yes, he thought. Even if Drift ever had feelings for Fracture, that wouldn't work. They were rivals. He needed someone responsible. Someone stable. Fracture wasn't responsible. He wasn't stable. He was neglectful, violent and got his own problems to deal with.

Why was he thinking about it? Drift tried to wipe these thoughts from his head. There was nothing. They will solve this issue. They'll find the culprit and part ways.

"What do we do now?" Divebomb asked.

Yes. They didn't have any other clue. Foxtrot came in Drift's mind. They had abandoned him. He knew his coordinates. He took a breath.

"I think the next thing to do is having my communication device repaired. In this way, Bumblebee would put Foxtrot in a stasis pod. Afterward, he could send us backup…"

Fracture immediately glared daggers at him.

"No way!"

"Why?"

"Don't take me for a fool, Drift!" The Decepticon retorted, standing up. "You'll call your friends to arrest me."

Drift shook his head. Truth to be told, this idea had crossed his mind. Unfortunately, he had shaken hands with Fracture. He had given his word. Unlike Fracture, he would respect their ceasefire.

"We will not arrest you" He reassured him. "Not now."

"Really? If you think I believe you…"

"So, have you a plan? An idea? If you smarter than me…I have nothing else. However, I could contact Fixit to check if there isn't another signal. Maybe he could give us coordinates about the Ronin we are looking for."

His rival clenched his fists. For one moment, Drift thought he would draw his weapon out to stab him out of anger. Nevertheless, he managed to calm down. After all, the Decepticon believed he was always right. Fracture begrudgingly took his Pad.

"I will find a medic or something else. No way I'm going to pay for that."

"I said nothing"

Indeed, it was Drift's communication device that was broken. Of course, the samurai will pay for repairing. Fracture didn't need any medic though he certainly needed one for mental troubles he probably was unaware of. The Decepticon typed commands before a green cross-shaped dot appeared on the screen.

"Wow. We definitely find anything with these gadgets. It signals the presence of a medic. That's five hours from here. It isn't far from a town."

"Good. Are you okay to drive?"

"Of course, I am!" Fracture cried out, almost outraged. "Who do you think I am?"

For a drunk bot, Drift wanted to say. He didn't need to. They were already irritated enough. Each of them called their own Minicons. They could rest during the trip. Drift would punish them later. Both Deployers transformed, ready to drive again.

"Fracture?"

"What?"

"Do you remember…what happened yesterday?"

He regretted such a question. But the Decepticon's answer reassured him. He said that he didn't remember anything. Fortunately, he didn't. The situation was already awkward enough.

* * *

More they were driving, more the town went bigger. When their reached their destination, they were surprised to land near a race car circuit. Drift frowned, remaining in his orange car. He thought Fracture's Pad crashed. He asked for a medic and they landed in a place that had nothing to do with what they were looking for!

"Fracture…I really hope that we didn't come all this way for nothing."

"But I swear! My gadgets are always right! There is a medic nearby!"

"Why would there be a medic around?"

"I do my best! You are really pis-"

Their argument was interrupted by a bot. He was in poor condition, holding his fallen arm. It had probably happened during the race. How? He wouldn't know. Anyway, the bot passed them to join a place. "Infirmary" was written on the door.

"A medic! Not a nurse!" Drift sighed.

"And so, what? Better than nothing! You are the one who wanted to come here."

"Will you grow up?"

"Of course, we are not the only ones here!"

Indeed, Drift caught sight of a waiting queue longer than he expected. All bots looked more or less banged up. Some of them probably were participants in the car race. Speaking of, some drivers were completely crazy. He didn't have time to see them that they already left.

Drift sighed. What could they do more? He transformed to join the other bots. Fracture was tempted to skip the queue but Drift warned him off.

"Deadlock?"

Hearing his old name, Drift instantly froze. The bot who had called him was behind him. That was a yellow bot, a bit similar to Bumblebee, an axe by his side.

He didn't recognize him right away…Until he caught sight of his weapon…

"…Axe?"

The bot smiled. Indeed! It was him! Axe…Drift didn't have any word to describe his feelings. Axe was…an old comrade. A Circle of Light member.

"You haven't changed" He said.

"Same to you. It's so strange! Primus!"

Axe didn't wait for Drift's reaction. He hugged him tightly. It had been such a long time…They hadn't spoken since years…Drift smiled, hugging him back.

Such a long time indeed…He hadn't heard from the Circle of Light members since his departure. Well…He never had been pretty close to members beside a few ones. He had a small smile, remembering good times. Axe, Wing and he were called the Trio of War. They were the two members he was closest to. People that had been his friends…

"Hey! Where are Slipstream and Jetstorm?"

"HERE!" Both Minicons transformed too, appearing in front of Axe. They immediately jumped on him. Axe welcomed them, hugging them tightly as well. Drift wanted to scold them as they were making too much noise, but he remained silent.

"Do you remember Uncle Axe?"

"Yes!" Both students shouted.

Yes…Axe, Wing…Such good times. After leaving Shadow Raker, they had been the ones who got him back on his feet. They joked, calling themselves "Uncle Axe and Uncle Wing" for Jetstorm and Slipstream. Drift had been a bit annoyed by it. His Minicons weren't his sons, after all.

"Who is it?" Axe asked, pointing Fracture. "Huh…is he your boyfriend?"

Fracture nearly choked. "WHAT? I could say the same to you! Who are you? My name is Fracture and I'm the most feared bounty hunter of the entire galaxy. Haven't you ever heard of me?"

Drift rolled his optics. A few moments…Couldn't he be friendly a few moments? Axe remained confused.

"I didn't know that you-"

"No" He cut him in. "I'm not a Decepticon anymore. And I no longer answer to Deadlock."

He paused.

"My name is Drift. I joined Autobots."

Axe had always been a pacifist. That's the reason why he had taken him under his wing at his arrival. No matter who jointed the Circle of Light. They may be Autobots or Decepticons, it didn't matter. Everyone was welcome to make amends with society. Everyone was welcome to serve Cybertron. No matter their past…Axe didn't feel any hatred for Decepticons. He wasn't anti-Decepticon. His surprise was understandable though. He knew Drift. Drift was the one who hated Decepticons. He had always tried not to have any business with his old faction.

"Drift but…why are you with a Decepticon?"

"He is a criminal." He explained. "It's a bit complicated. However, we have a common goal. Well…What about you? What are you doing on Earth?"

Fracture let out a sigh when Drift said 'criminal" word. The samurai gave him a warning stare. Axe shrugged.

"Oh. I'm recruiting, recruiting…Many of us decided to visit Earth to do whatever business. So I did the same."

"I didn't know that the Circle of Light needed members."

"You know…That's war. We have been through a lot. …We have lost many things."

Axe looked down. Drift's spark quickened. He tried to calm down, taking a long breath. Inhaling, exhaling…A calmed mind…Drift's spark went back to normal.

"How are the others?" He asked him. "…If you know…"

"Oh. They are fine. Outrigger is still around."

Axe warmly smiled.

"He still has his camerabot. Beak. He hasn't changed. He is still so naïve and childish…"

"How do you like that?"

Drift nodded. Outrigger always had been the youngest. The baby of the bunch. He wasn't really surprised. He remembered all these times he had told them to stop babying him.

"What about Wing?"

Something in Axe's expression changed. A look of gloom is his optics…He gulped, covering his face. …

He couldn't face Drift…

But Drift didn't need any word. He already understood.

"Master Drift…" He heard Jetstorm.

"…What happened?"

Axe tried his best to remain stoic…but there was obvious pain. Drift felt it in his spark…something broke. He bit his lips, ignoring his student's remark.

"He had been killed during a battle."

"Who killed him…?"

"Is it so necessary…?"

Wing…The last time they had talked, he had already left Ronins. Drift had hesitated to return to the Circle of Light. He had wanted to cleanse himself, to make amends…at the last moment, he had decided not to. He hadn't needed another training. He only had needed a fresh start. A start to cut ties with his old life.

But Wing…They had always talked. He had never cut ties with him. He had always been his main teacher for his training. He had been the first one saying not to regret his actions. He had even praised him not to feel guilty for taking his students away from Shadow Raker.

Drift had doubted. He had been scared that he may not be able to handle it. Jetstorm and Slipstream had sworn an oath to serve him. But he had always been afraid not to be a good teacher. He had been afraid not to be a good Master who would treat them like other Deployers did. Like tools…

Shadow Raker had put them through hell. However, he had been a great Master. At least Drift and his Minicons had been under his protection.

Drift had always been afraid not to protect them…

 _"Deadlock. It had been the best decision you've ever made. You put them in safety. That's all they need. They need a Master."_

 _"But…Shadow Raker had been an important part of my life."_

 _"You are not Shadow Raker. You'll train them in your own way. You may be harsh. But your training would be useful and efficient. Nobody will ever judge you for protecting them. People who protect their loved ones, even if it means making hard decisions…aren't bad people."_

And he was dead. He was dead a long time ago…and he never knew it. Because he had stopped to call him…because he had stopped to ask about him.

He wasn't Axe. He wasn't Outrigger. He wasn't Bumblebee…

"It matters to me!" Drift suddenly yelled. "TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!"

His Minicons moved back, scared. Drift wasn't paying attention to them. His vision got blurry. Everything disappeared around him. Axe was close to him but…he couldn't discern his expression.

Even Fracture was quiet. Nobody spoke.

"…Lockdown"

Lockdown…Drift clenched his fists. If he didn't have been that self-controlled, he probably would have destroyed the entire infirmary. Lockdown…That bounty hunter…That sadist was responsible of Wing's death.

Unfortunately, Lockdown was dead. People said that he had been killed during a battle. Who killed him? How? Nobody knew. But he got what he deserved.

Yet, Drift didn't feel satisfied. He didn't know what happened. He didn't know if Wing had suffered though he knew about the bounty hunter's reputation. Yes…Wing had probably suffered.

Lockdown had killed one of his closest friends…Not only that…He had killed the bot who didn't deserve to die.

"Master!" Slipstream cried out.

Drift did his best to keep a neutral expression. No…No way. His students wouldn't see him in such a state…He couldn't…He had to stay calm.

They were forbidden to cry. He was forbidden to cry. Crying…was a sign of weakness.

"…Lockdown probably had his reasons." Fracture suddenly declared.

Drift turned around, facing him.

"…Can you repeat, please?" He asked, a calm tone.

"What? He was a bounty hunter!" Fracture cried out, a serious look. "He wanted to capture him! It ended up badly!"

Of course. Lockdown was Fracture's model. He had been the one who influenced him in his choices…Bad choices…But still a model. But…How could he justify his actions? It disgusted him!

He punched Fracture right in the face. His students let out a cry of surprise. His torpedoes transformed right away, jumping up between them.

"Do not touch him!" Divebomb threatened him.

Their Master rubbed his cheek. He murderously glared at Drift. He was about to hit him back but the samurai coldly cut him in.

"Wing…didn't deserve that fate!" He retorted. "I don't care if there was a bounty on his head. He was my…He was my friend! Someone I loved! And Lockdown took him away from me!"

"…Drift…"

"Wing was brave. He was good-humoured. He loved training. He helped everyone. He is the one who told me who I was. I do not care about Lockdown's reasons. He killed him! And I would never forgive him. Just like I would never forgive people who support him."

Why? He never forgave Fracture for his crimes. The Decepticon froze. Was he looking…upset? Drift didn't care.

Fracture…Lockdown…They were the same.

The infirmary's door opened up.

"Doctor in the house! My name is Knockout. Who is next?" A red bot said.

Drift looked down. He felt so…many emotions right now. Negative emotions…He thought he had buried them…

Sadness, guilt, anger…

"Deadlock…I meant. Drift." Axe said, putting a servo over his shoulder. "Come on. Then afterward, you'll need to rest. I know a hotel. You can go there with me…One hour or two."

"I don't need to rest"

But he was exhausted. He…didn't want to stay with Fracture. He couldn't see him anymore.

"Yes, Drift. Afterward, you can go. You need to recharge. I would take care of your Minicons. After all, I'm their Uncle."

He wasn't in the mood. But Drift trusted him. Maybe he was right…

"Next?" Knockout repeated.

Drift stood up. He ignored Fracture and followed Knockout who closed the infirmary's door behind him.


	29. Chapter 29

**CHAPTER 29**

"Here we are!" Knockout pulled back from Drift, a screwdriver at servo. "That should be enough. Yes, I know. I'm the best."

Drift remained quiet. He just activated his communication device to check if the medic was right. Indeed, it was working. He could contact Bumblebee soon enough.

Knockout put his servos over his hips, displaying a little smirk.

"If you need anything else, I'm very skilled for paintjob."

"No thanks" He coldly replied."

"Are you sure? Maybe a new shape of orange? Or another colour, maybe…"

He shook his head. He wouldn't pay for that. He didn't have such a time. He just put money on the doctor's desk before leaving without any other word. He joined his group outside. Axe, Jetstorm and Slipstream worriedly looked at him. Fracture was a bit apart of them. He didn't even look back at him.

Good.

"Maybe you are right, Axe." He said, an emotionless tone. "maybe we should rest a bit…"

Axe nodded.

"That's a good idea. Come on. I'll show you the hotel. That's awesome! Everything is perfect! There is everything. There is even a training room for people practicing martial arts…or other sports."

The hotel probably was great. He could trust his old comrade. But Drift wasn't in the mood for physical training. All he needed was a room where he could recharge and meditate…

Wing…

He should have contacted him. He should have been more careful…Maybe in one way, he could have prevented his death…He could have helped him. He could have protected him from Lockdown.

Maybe he would have been still alive today…if he hadn't cut ties with the Circle of Light.

Fracture followed them from far. Drift preferred to ignore him. Otherwise he would hit him again.

Wing was dead…and he justified his murderer's actions.

Fracture was nothing.

* * *

"Wow! Uncle Axe! You are still that strong!"

That was Slipstream's turn. Jetstorm stepped aside. Slipstream took a defensive stance, his naginata at ready. Axe smiled, raising his weapon up.

Axe was right. The training room was quite big. Many customers could practice their different activities near each other. There was everything. Boxing, karate…However, only a few of them practiced sword arts. There was only another bot in black with a mask who trained alone in a corner of the room.

Slipstream charged. Axe blocked with his weapon without any difficulties. He threw himself on him to hit him on his side. Slipstream hastily dodged it and countered. However, Axe was so fast and gave him no time to catch his breath. They only started two minutes ago, he already dominated the Minicon. Jetstorm wasn't wrong…he was still very strong and hadn't lost his touch. He probably trained every day, just like Drift.

Slipstream tried to find an opening but it was too late. A few moments later, his naginata was thrown on the ground. Axe's weapon was under his throat. He sighed.

"I thought I've made progress…I would never fight you."

"Do not say such a thing." Axe reassured him. "You are tired. According to Drift, you are looking for a robber, right?"

Axe put his weapon down, kneeling down to them.

"So…Guess Drift is still hard on you?"

"Well…He is a bit less strict."

"Why am I not surprised?"

He winked at them, a smile expressing complicity.

"He must understand a thing. Pushing you hard enough will do no good. I always told him. Wing too…"

Slipstream briefly remembered their moments in the Circle of Light. He remembered all these times where Drift scolded them, never lowering his standards. Wing and Axe intervened to cut corners. It usually didn't end up good, but Minicons were reassured to have allies. Sparring with Axe was intense yet there was still some pleasure in it. Something they didn't have with Drift.

"You are a lot stronger when you are working together" Axe reminded them. "Never be alone. Stay together."

Slipstream and Jetstorm exchanged a look, before nodding, a shy smile on their faces. Axe took his weapon back.

"Another one? This time, you'll be two against me."

Both Minicons mimicked him. Axe turned toward Fracture. The Decepticon was present though he didn't train. He sat down, watching their sparring. At first, Slipstream thought he remained here to openly mock them. Nevertheless, he didn't do such a thing. He had a frown on his face, looking…troubled. What did happen?

"Do you wish to join us?" Axe offered him.

The Decepticon immediately glared at him, scandalized.

"Are you kidding? What do you think? Do you think I'm one of you? I'm a Decepticon, remember? I don't fight fair."

Truth to be told, Slipstream and Jetstorm agreed. They had no wish to train with that individual. Especially after what he said about Wing…Why did Axe offer him such a thing?

"That's not a reason. You know, the Circle of Light welcomes everybody. Autobots, Decepticons…Even Deadlock was—"

"A Decepticon. Indeed. I already knew."

Fracture bit his lips, arms crossed. In the end, he looked back at Axe, raising one eyebrow.

"Why don't you resent me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I said things about your friend and Lockdown…"

"Wing"

Axe shrugged. There was still obvious pain in his optics. However, he managed to smile at the Decepticon. That caught Slipstream off balance. He wasn't the only one. Fracture also looked genuinely surprised.

"You are not the one who killed him, after all."

"Yes but"

"You have your own reasons to stand up for Lockdown. I would never agree with you. Wing was my friend. Nobody has the right to take someone's life. Nevertheless, I won't reject you. We have other matters to think about."

He nodded at Jetstorm and Slipstream, inviting them to begin. Slipstream hold his naginata out, allowing Jetstorm to jump on it to attack Axe from above. Slipstream charged their old friend at the same time. This simple technique greatly advantaged the two Minicons since Axe had difficulties to block two simultaneous attacks.

He managed to take Jetstorm down. The Minicon landed hard on the ground, dropping his nunchaku. He held the back of his head, wincing in pain, trying to catch his breath.

Nearby, he noticed that Fracture vanished. Only his two Minicons were left behind. Unlike their master, they took pleasure in watching their Autobot counterparts in trouble, encouraging Axe. The warrior stopped.

"Why don't you come to attack me?"

Both torpedoes glared at him.

"As if we…"

"Are you scared?" Axe chuckled.

"Scared? Us? HA! Come, Airazor. He'll see who is afraid." Divebomb retorted, walking in their direction.

Slipstream sneered. Things definitely will get interesting.

* * *

In his room, Drift was lying down on his berth, staring at the ceiling. Nothing. He couldn't even fall into recharge. His mind was full of memories…All of them involved Wing.

He pictured his death. How his death happened…Lockdown attacking him by behind. Wing defending himself with bravery until Lockdown stabs him in his chassis.

Yes. It had definitely happened this way…His vision got blurry again. He dried his optics. He had to think about happy things…good, pleasant things…But he was unable to. Wing will never come back. He will never talk to him again. He will never send him messages again. They'll never train together again.

He sat up. He had to focus on the mission. He must keep his mind occupied. He mustn't fail. He activated his communication line, ready to contact Bumblebee when he heard a knock at the door. He stood up to open up. That probably was Axe.

No.

Instead, Fracture stood up in front of him.

"…May I come in?"

"I don't want to talk with you."

He was about to close the door when the Decepticon's arm blocked it. Drift glared daggers at his rival.

"Don't you dare" Drift warned him.

"Drift! I will come in, in one way or another! Don't make it worse."

He paused.

"Don't worry…I'm not here to kill you…And I'm not here to cuddle up with you."

Was he joking? "Don't make it worse…" Was he the one saying this?

"I want to be alone."

"Good. We'll be alone together."

"I don't want-"

"Drift, please!" Fracture said, his voice suddenly went calm. He was sounding like…he was begging him? "You made me feel sympathy for you. When you told me about Shadow Raker. I didn't know that I would ever feel sympathy for you. But you've succeeded."

The samurai stopped to fight. When he had revealed his past to Fracture, his goal wasn't to make him feel sympathy. He just wanted to make him understand that- what was his goal? No matter. He left the door ajar, allowing Fracture to come in. The Decepticon closed it behind him.

"You told me your story." He declared. "I think it's time to tell you mine."

Drift frowned, distrustful.

"…To make me feel some sympathy for you…?"

"No." Fracture cut him in. "I only want you to understand why I defended Lockdown earlier. Why I reacted in such a manner."

"You already told me that you wanted to become like him." Drift reminded him.

Fracture shook his head. He sat down on the berth, facing him. Drift leaned against the wall. No matter how unpleasant the Decepticon's presence was, he was ready to listen. After all, what did he have to lose?

"I was young" Fracture said. "One day, a bot assaulted me in some alley. He was much taller than me, much stronger than me. The bot wanted my money while I had nothing. He pinned me against a wall and beat me up"

The Decepticon touched a rib. Drift guessed that Fracture had been hit here. Fracture paused, before keeping on.

"In my face, in my stomach…I didn't have been spared. I called for help. Many bots passed by. Nobody stopped to help me. Someone even filmed me. Probably to get a good memory from the show or disseminating his video online. They didn't care about my pain. That bot could have killed me. At one point, I almost believed I was dead. He could have torn my spark out, nobody reacted to it…Until he intervenes."

Lockdown…came to save Fracture? For Drift, that was hard to believe. According to people, Lockdown wasn't known as an altruistic person. On the contrary…

Lockdown was a monster.

"There was a prize on my aggressor's head." Fracture said. "Lockdown came to get it. He terminated that bot before he could finish me."

"You were just on the right place at the right time" Drift pointed.

"Maybe" He agreed. "But Lockdown still saved me."

Fracture slightly smiled.

"Once his job was done, Lockdown gave me energon while I recovered from my injuries. He told me about the bounty hunter job. Advantages, his happiness…money…I watched this dead bot and I believed in his words. He got rid of scums and was paid. As I told you, he is the one who inspired me."

"Is this story true? You are a good liar, Fracture."

"I didn't come to see you about nothing, Drift."

He let out a sigh.

"The story really happened."

Drift remembered Father John's words.

Everyone committed at least one good action…even the most insignificant one. Maybe it had been Lockdown's good action. He had saved Fracture though he had saved him because there was a bounty. However…He still could hear Wing's screams in his mind.

"Maybe he did something good for you" Drift nodded. "But I will not forgive him for what he did to Wing."

"I understand your feelings. However, I don't feel it. I didn't know Wing, after all. You have your loved ones" Fracture agreed. "…And I have mine. That's only a matter of perspective. Everyone is both the hero and the villain of another story."

Drift shook his head.

"Lockdown was a monster."

"So, am I one too?"

He stared at Fracture. Before, he would have said yes. He wouldn't have any doubt. Yes. Fracture was a monster. Someone who was dishonourable. He had threatened Bumblebee, his Minicons, his friends…he had tried to capture and kill him many times.

But now…He wasn't that certain. He didn't have any answer. He just evaded it.

"Why should you care about my opinion?" Drift asked him.

"Do you really believe that I'm indifferent to you, Drift?"

The samurai froze. Fracture chuckled.

"I wouldn't spend my time to run after you to put you in your grave if I didn't care about you. Yes. I remember people saying that the opposite of love was hate. I don't think that's true. I think the opposite of love is indifference."

Fracture was right. There was nothing worse than indifference. At least, hate meant something.

"Be reassured, Drift. I hate you. I never would be indifferent to you."

But…was it truly hate that Fracture felt toward Drift? The samurai remained quiet. Decepticon's words when he was plastered…should he believe them?

Or…Did Fracture hate Drift because otherwise, he would feel something else…?

Something else that he didn't want to admit?

Drift sighed. There was too much in his mind. He had never considered a relationship with Fracture. That's the last person whom he would want to date.

Yet he was obligated to confess his feelings. He looked away. He didn't want to face him.

"There is no possible future for us."

"Excuse me?"

Fracture sounded confused. Drift bit his lips. Was he wrong?

Deep down, he thought he was right.

"If you truly wish to hate me, be my guest. However, there'll be only one ending. I will arrest you unless…Unless you change."

"Wh—"

Drift cut him in.

"Maybe the priest was right. Maybe every sentient has the capacity to change. Maybe they just need motivation. But you…You are very far. Very far from redemption. You don't know the difference between what is good for you and what is good for others. As long as you'll not understand it, you'll get nothing from me."

He expected Fracture to sneer, to make fun of him. Maybe he expected him to say he misinterpreted his feelings. Maybe he expected him to declare his hate again. Nothing would change. He expected anything.

But he didn't do anything. Fracture remained mute. When Drift faced him again, Fracture didn't smile anymore.

He just made a point.

The Decepticon took a stone out from behind his back. Drift raised one eyebrow. Why did Fracture possess a stone from Earth? A simple stone, nothing particular…They could one everywhere.

"He is the one who gave it to me" Fracture said. "The priest"

"What for?"

Why did he keep it? He could just throw it.

"He gave it to me to remind me that everyone could change."

He laughed.

"What a naïve. Do you think I could get a good price, by selling it on Cybertron? Or another planet? A collector of trinkets for example."

Indeed. Fracture was still far from redemption. Drift decided not to pay attention to him any longer, ready to comm-link Bumblebee.

Suddenly, they heard a scream in the halls.


	30. Chapter 30

**CHAPTER 30**

They didn't understand.

Jetstorm and Slipstream had left to spar with Axe. Drift and Fracture had a spark-to-spark.

And the next thing they knew, hotel guests were running through the halls, pushing, tackling people to the floor in order to exit.

At this moment, Drift had only one thing on his mind: his students. His katana was out, he and Fracture came down the hallway, pushed and jostled by a terrified crowd, bots who tried to escape by any means. Their screams were ringing in their earshots yet Drift tried to ignore them. He looked for his Minicons in the crowd. Or at least, he tried to spot Axe. His comrade would never have left them behind! He just hoped that they were going in the flow…at worst, they could have been on the ground, pushed by panicked bots…

Unfortunately, there was nothing looking like Jetstorm or Slipstream. Drift didn't understand what's going on. Everyone was running for their lives.

He took a breath, trying to calm down…Unfortunately, it failed. That was serious. The idea of his pupils being in danger made him lose his composure…Behind him, he could feel the Decepticon's worry…Was he worried for his Minicons? For his tools? Or for something else?

They had no information…

In the end, Fracture stopped. He grabbed the arm of a random bot who had been unfortunate to hit him. Drift yelled at him. That wasn't the right time to settle scores! Fracture ignored him and pinned the bot against the wall, servos over his shoulders.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" He roared.

"PLEASE! DON'T GO THERE! YOU'LL GET KILLED! WE NEED TO GO NOW!"

Fracture's expression didn't change. His claws grabbed the bot's face, before smashing his head against the wall. Drift almost wanted to abandon that bot…He shouldn't waste their time. He needed to find his pupils! In the end, he turned back and violently pushed Fracture away from the dizzy bot.

"What's wrong with you?" The samurai growled.

"I'm trying to get some information!"

The bot leaned against the wall. He blinked, seemingly coming back to reality.

"Training room…Someone attacked other bots! He killed two people!"

"WHAT?"

Drift and Fracture shouted as one. Drift nearly passed out. His students, Axe…. He could picture it. A vision showed him Jetstorm and Slipstream bathing in their energon, lifeless, a sword in the chest…

Just like Wing…

No! It couldn't be! They were alive! Drift rushed to the door, leading to the stairs to access the training room. They were halfway when Fracture put a servo over his shoulder to make him stop.

"What are you doing?" Drift cried out.

"That's suicide! You'll get killed!"

What was he doing? The samurai thought. He freed himself from his grip. He wouldn't prevent him from getting to his pupils. And if he got himself killed, Fracture should be happy, right?

"My students are inside! I will not leave them!"

"So" The Decepticon gently pushed him back, a serious look on his face, "let me take the lead."

"Really? What for?"

What did he have to lose, after all? Why would Fracture help him? He would never understand the Decepticon. Fracture didn't wait for his reply and put himself in front of the samurai. Once they were in front of the training room's door, he turned toward him.

"On my signal, you take your Minicons back."

"Your signal…"

Fracture mischievously smirked at him. They waited for a few seconds before the Decepticon suddenly opens the door. Before they could see what's happening inside, flashes appeared, blinding them. Drift understood right away. Fracture had activated his command. The one blinding his enemies.

Drift complied and rushed inside the training room. A strong smell of energon invaded his senses. Terror swept through him. Deep down he prayed. He prayed Primus…

Please…Don't let it be Jetstorm. Don't let it be Slipstream…I beg you…

Flashes ceased soon. Fracture's attack didn't last long. Drift remained alert, ready to defend himself against the responsible for this slaughter…

Ready to discover who the survivors…the victims…

Yet, nobody attacked. Nobody shot at them. Nothing happened. Drift caught sight of the training room.

And he discovered it.

"Boss!"

For one moment, Drift hoped that Jetstorm or Slipstream were calling for him. They were fine, they were out of danger. In reality, Divebomb and Airazor were calling for their Master, running to him.

There was no sign of his students.

Nearby, he caught sight of a corpse…a bot he didn't know…He almost blamed himself for his relief.

…Until he recognized the other corpse, in the middle of the room.

He dropped his sword, the sound ringing in his head.

Axe…

His old comrade was still breathing. Drift rushed to him. He needed care! But energon was pouring out of his head…That was such a deep injury…Drift already knew.

Axe wouldn't make it.

The samurai knelt down, gently supported his head. He shakily pressed on the wound, feeling energon running down on his servo…But that's useless. He knew it…But he refused to admit it.

"Axe"

Energon came out of mouth. He wondered if Axe could still see…If Axe could still hear…Axe stared at a point above him. He heard heavy steps behind.

However, his friend opened his mouth to speak. His voice box wasn't damaged…but his voice was unrecognizable, scrambled. He no longer sounded like the Axe he knew.

"…That's him…"

"What?"

Axe didn't react.

"He is back. He came for them…He took them…"

"Jetstorm and Slipstream?"

Who would capture his students? Who would come for them?

"That's him…Shadow Raker…He is mad at you…"

His optics shut down completely. Axe didn't move anymore. Axe didn't speak anymore.

A whirlwind of emotions invaded the samurai. He stared at his comrade's corpse in his arms. He had been his closest friend along with Wing…

Drift could cry. He could let his pain out. He could hit, punch, destroy…

But he couldn't move. That's like something cracked inside him.

Wing…Then Axe was gone…Axe?

And the responsible of his death…The responsible of his students' kidnapping…was his old mentor Shadow Raker?

It couldn't be…He had been imprisoned in a stasis pod. He was on Cybertron…

By his side, Fracture knelt down too. His gaze lingered on Axe. He looked…upset. Drift could have told him to back off, to go away…But Drift needed a presence. No matter how unpleasant Fracture was, he and his Minicons were still a presence.

He wouldn't have been able to endure it alone…

Now Jetstorm and Slipstream were somewhere…with Shadow Raker.

"…You said he left Earth" Fracture said, his voice low.

He had believed it too. Drift put his head on Axe's.

He had probably tried to protect them…to protect them from Shadow Raker…

Fracture's Minicons were already back in their torpedoes forms. Fracture glanced back at Divebomb, then Airazor.

Axe hadn't only protected Jetstorm and Slipstream…He had probably tried to protect everyone…

"I don't know that Shadow Raker" Fracture pointed. "I can't locate him with my gadgets. I don't know his coordinates."

"What's your plan?"

Why would Fracture help him? He didn't know Axe personally. He had only come for the money.

Money…Shanix…

Then it struck him. Drift looked back at his rival.

Shadow Raker's presence…He understood.

"He was the one behind this."

"What?"

"He is the one who stole Shanix. Everything…he is the one who did it."

Fracture raised one eyebrow, confused.

"Was your mentor part of Ronins?"

"No. But he surely learned about my past." Drift replied. "He is a master thief. He learned about our rivalry and stole Shanix, leaving a piece of Ronin blade to frame me."

He paused.

"You would have eliminated me. You would have got rid of an obstacle…and he could have got Jetstorm and Slipstream back."

"That's a bit of a stretch…That would be a very twisted plan."

Fracture closed his optics, a thoughtful look.

"But if we have a clue about the culprit…So go on. Call your little friends."

"What?"

Fixit would be able to track Shadow Raker's signal. They had arrested him once. But the Decepticon allowed him to communicate with other Autobots? He was okay to call for backup, even though Autobots could arrest him afterward?

His rival shook his head.

"I want to get my Shanix back. We don't know where he is. We have no other clue…So, come on. Do it."

Drift hugged Axe's corpse tightly.

He couldn't let Shadow Raker escape…Not after this…

Taking a long breath, he comm-linked Bumblebee.

* * *

"You'll pay for this, Shadow Raker!"

Jetstorm struggled, trying to free himself from spider webs that tied him up to the wall. Nearby, Slipstream did the same. But that was hopeless. He didn't only trap them in spider webs. He also locked them up in a cage.

Their Master's old mentor was on the pilot seat. They will take off soon. Shadow Raker didn't look at them as he was busied to type commands.

"I told you. I would take you back. I told you I wasn't finished with you. That was only a matter of time."

"How could you—" Slipstream wanted to ask but spider webs tightened around his waist. He winced in pain, trying to struggle.

Shadow Raker. His tone was cold.

"I never stopped looking for you."

"But we put you into stasis!"

"Yes. But did you forget what I taught you? I'm disappointed. I know every technique to escape from prison. I know it better than anyone."

He let out a deep sigh.

"But the last time, I was too impulsive. I was too naïve. You lied to me. Me? The good Mentor who lifted you out of the gutter?"

Yes. They remembered about the plan they made to get out of here. Drift had been able to find them. They had used Shadow Raker's greed.

But it wouldn't work twice.

"You never helped us!" Jetstorm shouted, almost losing his voice. "You scared us! You mistreated us! You corrupted us!"

Shadow Raker sneered.

"I thought you enjoyed this kind of life. Remember? We were so good…Together…All four of us. We were against the world. We gained money together."

He paused, a nostalgic look on his face.

"Like a family. Anyway, Deadlock's honour dictates him to receive punishment for his robbery. He stole something that belonged to me. By the way, I didn't know that he had so many enemies."

At the beginning, Jetstorm and Slipstream didn't know. Then it struck them hard. He remembered that time where Drift had been captured. Jetstorm and Slipstream were walking through the forest and Jetstorm had caught sight of a shadow looking similar to Drift…before it disappeared.

"...Was it you?"

Shadow Raker nodded.

"You could have kidnapped us at this moment" Slipstream pointed.

"Yes, but unfortunately, there were other Decepticons nearby. I didn't want to catch attention. I kept a watch on you. All this time…I even penetrated inside the scrapyard to look for information that I could use against Deadlock. I could eliminate him once and for all. That's at this moment I discovered Shanix. But I also discovered that Deadlock had been part of Ronins. I discovered that a lot of people wanted to see him dead. That hadn't been difficult to create a plan."

Slipstream closed his optics, thoughtful.

"So, you robbed Fracture too?"

"I hoped that Fracture would kill him." Shadow Raker agreed. "I've got the loose to get you back. However, it didn't come out as I planned. I've waited enough. I've shifted into a higher gear. I followed you to this hotel. Conventional methods are the best ones. Deadlock was in his room so I decided to strike."

Jetstorm clenched his fists, trying to use any part of his body to cut spider webs.

He had got closer to Axe, pretending to spar with him before trapping him in his spider webs, the same way he had done to them. A bot practicing boxing had intervened to stop him, but Shadow Raker had stabbed him with his blades. Axe had managed to free himself, engaging their enemy.

It had last long minutes…minutes that could have been hours…Both Minicons thought Axe would win. But the instant Shadow Raker had planted a blade through his head…they'd realized that's over.

They couldn't escape from Shadow Raker…

Drift would never find them again…

"And the Ronin blade?" Slipstream asked.

"Millenaries ago, I stole a blade. A blade belonging to a person named Stilts. Another Ronin…I didn't expect it to be useful one day."

"You wouldn't escape from Master Drift!" Jetstorm warned him, shouting.

Shadow Raker gave him a sinister smirk. He left the pilot seat to head for the cage. He knelt down to their level.

"You can't escape me. Your punishment must fit your crime."

His arm came through bars to caress Jetstorm's cheek. The Minicon struggled. He hated his touch!

"I'm your Master. You are my tools. You are mine. Deadlock is mine. You'll never leave me ever again."


	31. Chapter 31

**CHAPTER 31**

"Shadow Raker's signal is just a few miles away, in the north of the town." Fixit notified him throughout comm-link. Drift frowned.

"His ship must be there"

"But how could he have escaped from prison?" Bumblebee cried out. "I can't believe it! It had been him since the beginning! And we went after a Ronin instead!"

"Everyone believed it" Drift agreed, a low tone. "He only wanted to deflect attention from him."

Fracture stood up nearby, arms crossed. They had left the hotel, sneaking off in an alleyway. The Decepticon had said nothing since the beginning of the conversation. His torpedoes neither. His look was unreadable. Beyond anger, there was…something else.

"Drift" Bumblebee spoke again. "The ship is still on the ground. If you hurry up, you can reach it."

"…Understood."

"Do you need us to assist you? Fixit can send us a groundbridge, as well as a second one to teleport us straight to Shadow Raker."

Yes…The last time, without his comrade's intervention, he would never had been able to capture Shadow Raker on his own. He didn't care about his own pride. He wouldn't take such a risk.

"…Okay."

Drift cut the conversation short. Fracture's blade was out again.

"Put it down"

"I don't think so" the Decepticon retorted.

That was stupid…he understood, of course. But Shadow Raker was the main concern right now. He couldn't waste any time with him when his old mentor could at any time disappear.

A green light illuminated the two rivals. The groundbridge appeared right in front of them. The entire Autobot team came outside in their alt-modes.

"Drift!" The plane called him before landing. Windblade then transformed.

She rushed at him, hugging him tightly. Drift hugged her back though less enthusiastic. Of course, he had missed Windblade. He was glad they were together at last. He could embrace her, he could kiss her…Yet, he was unable to feel any joy right now. That wasn't only about Windblade. That was about the entire Autobot team as well.

The other Autobots transformed too. Bumblebee immediately noticed Fracture. The next moment, every gun pointed straight at the Decepticon.

"No, wait" Drift intervened, putting himself in front of Fracture. He couldn't let them shoot at him.

"Drift" Bumblebee replied. He held the purple Decepticon's gaze. The latter clicked on defensive stance, ready to use any weapon he had. "You should have called us! I didn't know Fracture was also involved in your Minicon's capture!"

Sideswipe nodded.

"Yes! Did you want to solve two problems at once?"

"At least you already solved this problem" Grimlock smiled, obviously proud of the samurai.

Drift sighed. Why should he lie to them? This won't make things any better.

"I couldn't use the communication device. It was off." The samurai softly said. "That's the reason why I couldn't call you before. And…Fracture is not involved in my student's kidnapping. That's…quite the contrary."

"What do you mean?"

Fracture sneered, walking past Drift. He silently told him thanks, he could take care of himself. He was a big boy now and didn't need to be protected.

"It means, kid" He turned toward Sideswipe. "that Drift and I put our differences aside to fight a common foe. Together."

"Are you joking? Drift!" Bumblebee exclaimed, obvious confusion on his face.

He understood. That's quite unexpected. Fracture had captured them, had tried to kill them countless times. Now they had to cooperate with him? The samurai nodded. He couldn't confront his leader right now. That was not the right time for this.

"Yes!" Fracture cried out, baring dentas at Bumblebee. "I didn't know that was possible. But Shadow Raker targeted me as well. We have worked together all along…before realizing the culprit wasn't an old Ronin."

Nothing could be said. Nobody spoke up. His teammates had no word. Windblade only put her head on the samurai's shoulder. Fracture glared daggers at her, but Drift didn't care anymore.

He only cared about his students…

"As if we would let you help us…" Sideswipe growled, ready to handcuff him.

"We don't have any time for this" Drift coldly retorted. "We have to catch them up!"

Whatever his comrade's opinion of him...It was a madness. He knew it.

But their current enemy was Shadow Raker. After a few minutes of silence, Bumblebee followed his opinion though he clearly disapproved the whole situation.

"He is right! We have no time! We'll take care of Fracture later. Fixit, you know what you have to do!"

From the distance, Fixit opened up a new groundbridge. He closed the first one to prevent any technical problem. They didn't need the fusion of two groundbridges. If they were trapped in the Shadowzone, it wouldn't help anyone. As the group rushed inside, Bumblebee whispered at Drift.

"…What happened?" He asked him softly.

There was no anger in his tone…there was only concern.

He was right to be worried. But how could he explain? How could he explain that he had lost one of his closest friends today…right after learning the death of another?

Drift's vision went blurry again. No. He had to focus.

"I can't explain anything right now" He simply said, crossing throught the groundbridge, following closely Fracture.

* * *

The cargo doors closed. The ship was about to take off. In his private quarters, Shadow Raker paced. He kept a watch on his Minicons by using a camera. Their reactions had been predictable though he expected it. Jetstorm struggled while Slipstream tried to calm him down. He tried to reassure him. This kind of scene…was almost orgasmic to him.

Of course, he already knew he would suffer. It would cause him pain…but it was worth it. He definitely would not lose his Shadows. Not after all the work they had accomplished together. He was the one who had created them. He had created Jetstorm, Slipstream…And of course, Deadlock. His long-lost student always repeated that he would never stray from the path ever again. He would never become like Shadow Raker. How pathetic…old demons never really disappeared. If he had convinced Deadlock to join him, they could have been a deadly team. He would have finished his training under his orders. Deadlock would have remained a thief. He would have stolen for him. Who knows? Deadlock could have been his second in command. He would have received the legacy of the Shadows after Shadow Raker's death. Yet he had chosen to leave him. He had ruined everything.

Shadow Raker let out a deep sigh. His gaze lingered on a picture frame on his nightstand. He had kept this picture all these years. The Golden Age of his Shadows. His Shadows. There were all four of them. Jetstorm, Slipstream, Deadlock and him. He remembered it. They had been rich enough to go to the Rust Sea. They had spent good holidays in such a place. Even Shadow Raker had deserved a bit of rest.

Yes. Deadlock and his tools had been the closest ones to Shadow Raker. The Shadows had been a kind of house to him, to unfortunate souls who searched for a goal in their lives. Deadlock…Shadow Raker closed his optics, trying to recall some good memories involving him. Yes. After all these years of training, Deadlock had become a kind of spiritual son to him. He had been someone who had followed his steps before betraying him. Maybe should he have been stricter, more demanding toward him…he shouldn't have displayed affection by holding him close in fear of losing him. He would have remained by his side.

But it didn't matter anymore. Deadlock chose his fate. He only reclaimed what was his. Now, Jetstorm whined. Oh, he would stop whining once he'll regain a taste for their activities. Their partnership, money…They would love their old life again. His money, indeed. And if that wasn't enough…he could just use his tools in another way.

Suddenly, this incessant noise stopped. The ship alarm had been triggered. They were here. Shadow Raker deviously smirked. Perfect…They could begin. He grabbed his two swords, whispering a prayer for good fortune.

* * *

"Be careful" Bumblebee warned them. The red light-emitting alarm blinded them as soon as they landed in the ship's halls, sounds ringing in their earshots. Shadow Raker wasn't a fool. He definitely knew about their arrival. He will attack them soon! He turned toward his team.

"Strongarm and Sideswipe, you find the room where Jetstorm and Slipstream are locked in. The others, with me!"

He glanced back at Fracture. No way he would trust him. If things went wrong, Fracture would probably take this opportunity to stab them in the back. With an enemy such as Shadow Raker, they didn't need this! Bumblebee took a long breath.

He was ready.

"Let's go!" He cried out.

Strongarm and Sideswipe rushed in the right direction while the rest of the team along with Fracture took the left.

"Don't be so hasty, Sideswipe!" Strongarm warned him. They checked every room, weapons at servos and ready to shoot.

"Do you believe I'm hasty?" The red bot sighed.

"Yes!"

Strongarm opened a new door, checking inside. Nothing. It was empty. She sighed. She hoped that Jetstorm and Slipstream were alright. She hoped that Shadow Raker hadn't harmed them…

She hoped the same thing for his teammates…especially if Fracture were with them…

"Drift sounded…odd" She said, a serious tone.

"No kidding. He joined that madman. What was he thinking?"

"Maybe he thought it was the best solution…"

She felt there was something else. Strongarm pushed on buttons near two blast doors. Unfortunately, they remained shut. She tried again but to no avail. She nearly punched the door out of fatigue.

"Let me try" Sideswipe said.

At first, he tried to open them with two powerful kicks. It didn't work. Sideswipe took a breath and grabbed for the doors with all his strength, using his arms. He manually tried to pull them apart. He was short of breath; his wrists were in horrible pain but he still managed to open up a small space. He could block it with one arm and prevented the doors from closing.

"Do it again!" He ordered her.

Strongarm hastily complied. After the third try, it worked. She shrugged, approvingly smiling at the red bot.

"Not bad. I hope that we did this for a reason."

"Well at least, I could show you my hulk strength."

Strongarm thanked Primus for not being a human. If she had been a female human, she would have blushed. Both Autobots came in. The room was in the darkness…

"Strongarm! Sideswipe!" They heard a voice.

Strongarm ran to the cage. Minicons were inside, looking happy to see them.

"We'll get you of here" She reassured them.

"Where is Master Drift?"

"He is alright…he is with the others…"

She noticed tears in Jetstorm's optics. She benevolently smiled at him while she took care of the lock. She whispered that everything would be alright…They would leave this place…

"Strongarm! Watch out!" She heard Sideswipe's scream.

That was too late. She landed hard against the wall, trapped into a spider web. Slack and sticky…She let out a shiver out of disgust. Nearby, Sideswipe was in the same position.

"Primus! That shit is gross!"

"Sideswipe, watch your language! Minicons are here!"

"WHO CARES?"

"WHAT DO WE DO NOW?"  
-

"Wow" Fracture examined the ship. "I love this place! I think I love it more than your ship, Drift!"

The samurai ignored him. Autoboots stopped in the middle of the hall. They had made a full circle in the ship. No sign of Shadow Raker. Bumblebee tried to comm-link the other group.

"Strongarm? Can you hear me? Strongarm?"

No answer. Bumblebee tried to do the same with Sideswipe. Unfortunately, it was the same results. At same unspoken thought occurred to everyone. Every Autobots shared the same anguish, the same worry that something had happened to their comrades. An unbearable feeling…

No, Drift thought. He couldn't believe it. Not Strongarm…Not Sideswipe…not today. He roughly grabbed his sword and katana, walking away from the rest of the team.

"Enough games, Shadow Raker! Face me honourably! If you dare!"

Honour…Shadow Raker had been the one who taught him honour. However, they didn't share the same definition of this word. Honour only mattered to Shadow Raker whenever it suited him.

He wouldn't know if that's because he had called him. He wouldn't know if that's because he had already noticed their presence. But as soon as Drift finished his sentence, he appeared in front of them, in his arachnid mode. He transformed, a furious smile on his face. His gaze lingered on his old student.

"Shadow Raker" Bumblebee said, his gun pointing at him. "Hands up and you'll come quietly. Did I make myself clear?"

"Oh please, officer" He said in a sing song voice. "We have no time for this. Arrest me after I've settled scores with him."

The next moment, he spat a web on Bumblebee, trapping him now against the wall. Both Windblade and Grimlock lunged at him, but Shadow Raker managed to dodge their assaults before doing the same to them one after another. At first, he targeted Grimlock. Then Windblade, now suspended from the ceiling.

"That's everything you got?" Shadow Raker snorted. "I'm disappointed. I expected more."

In alert, Drift glanced back at Fracture. The Decepticon didn't have his blades out anymore. Instead, he had activated the cannon he usually wears on his back, pointing at Shadow Raker at arm's length. A red dot could be seen on Shadow Raker's chassis.

"Why joining your forces with Autobots, Fracture?" Shadow Raker managed to articulate. He didn't move anymore. "We have things in common."

"I don't give a damn about the Autobots. You just stole from the wrong guy, Shadow Raker." He declared, a venomous yet calm tone.

"My deepest apologies" Shadow Raker said with an obvious false tone. "By framing my beloved old student, I hoped that you would get rid of a pest. After all, we both hate that bot. He also stole things from you."

Fracture's expression didn't change.

"Why didn't you just ask me?"

"Excuse me?"

"You stole from me while you just could have asked me to get rid of him. It would have been a pleasure. Instead…You've made an enemy."

Shadow Raker snorted.

"Yes, but I didn't want to pay you, Fracture."

"Too bad"

But before Fracture could pull the trigger, Shadow Raker already flew away, using his wings. Drift ran after him but Shadow Raker landed right behind Fracture, one of his blades under his throat. The purple Decepticon's optics widened and let out a gasp of surprise.

Drift stopped, staring at Shadow Raker who deviously smirked back.

"You wouldn't dare to let a person die…even if that's a Decepticon scum, Deadlock. Don't move or I slice his throat out."

Fracture gritted his dentas, closing his optics as Shadow Raker's blade went deeper on his throat.

Drift froze. Maybe should he…just attack. He could abandon Fracture. He also was his enemy. He could get rid of him too. His comrade's and student's lives were at stake. However, he stared at Fracture and suddenly realized he couldn't do this. He could never abandon him. Even he didn't deserve that. Instead, he complied and stepped back, going as far as throwing a sword on the ground. Shadow Raker nodded.

"You are so pathetic, Deadlock. So weak…You risk everything for a trash like him. I always told you that concern for others is folly."

No…That wasn't because he cared about Fracture…He refused to admit it. But Drift had no answer.

"That's the reason why Axe is dead…"

"YOU LEAVE AXE OUT OF THIS!"

He had no right to say his name! He had no right!

"So, go on! Attack me!" Shadow Raker insisted. "Go on! I must admit it: he fought well. But you…How could such a powerful warrior like Axe have been friend with a weak and miserable bot like you?"

"STOP IT!"

"You are unable to protect your friends, Deadlock! Look at them! BUT LOOK AT THEM! They are trapped in this situation because you can't protect them! You are unable to do! You are a bad friend as well as a bad teacher!"

He was right…That's his fault if they were there…

"And my Minicons…my tools. You may love them as your family, but they are no better than decorative objects. Yet, you risked everything for them. You risked a place by my side to take care of two tools. Too bad for you…"

His words about Jetstorm and Slipstream…For the first time in a while, with all his might, Drift wished Shadow Raker's death. He wanted him to rot. He wanted him to suffer just like Axe had suffered because of him…

 _Jetstorm and Slipstream are no better than decorative objects._

 _Concern for others is a folly…_

How many times? He said these words so many times…

"Now, Fracture" Shadow Raker said, moving his face closer to Fracture's, "you will point your cannon at Deadlock. Drift here will do anything to save you. If you want to remain alive, shoot him. It would be so simple for you."

Bumblebee struggled.

"Drift! LEAVE!"

Fracture reopened his optics up. He looked deeply into the samurai's eyes. His expression was unreadable. Drift moved back again. Fracture didn't react until he winces in pain, the blade almost cutting him.

"Don't tell me you are hesitating. You have no soul." Shadow Raker coldly said.

The bounty hunter didn't tear his eyes off Drift. The samurai made another step back. Fracture slowly raised his cannon up, obeying to Shadow Raker. Yet, his expression wasn't the same as the other times where Drift and Fracture fought against each other. There was…uncertainty. No. Was Fracture hesitating? Impossible. He was his rival, his sworn enemy…Now he had the chance to finally kill him.

Maybe Shadow Raker was right. Drift was fair-play. That's his weakness. Fracture wouldn't do the same for him.

"Drift!" Windblade repeated. "RUN!"

Suddenly, Drift noticed a confusion in Fracture's optics…

Before Drift or Shadow Raker could make another move, Fracture dropped his cannon and collapsed on the floor, at his torturer's feet. Shadow Raker remained puzzled and Drift nearly rushed at him, worry in his spark.

Why…?

"Drift! Don't stay here!" Windblade cried. "LEAVE!"

"We will get out of here!" Bumblebee added.

No. He wouldn't run away from a combat. He couldn't leave his comrades. He wasn't a coward.

Then, Fracture suddenly stood up, tossing his head back to headbutt Shadow Raker's face. The arachnid seemed stunned by such an attack but Drift understood.

That's the signal.

Sword out, Drift threw himself on his old mentor. Taking advantage of his state, Drift hit him on the cheek with one blade. He aimed at the stomach with a fist, punched him again in the face, kicked him, a ruthless knee in his legs…

Shadow Raker tried to defend himself but without any success. Drift didn't control himself anymore. He wasn't thinking straight to the point of throwing his two swords away to lunge at Shadow Raker with bare hands, pinning him to the ground. Drift straddled him and punched him in the face over and over.

For Jetstorm…

For Slipstream…

For Axe…

For any name coming in his mind, he punched him. After five minutes, his mentor's optics shut down. Even he didn't have the strength to resist such violent attacks…

In the end, Drift stopped. He looked down at his mentor.

Shadow Raker was still alive, of course. He was self-controlled enough not to terminate him. For one moment, he wanted to go on. He wanted to punch him until Shadow Raker spat his spark out of his mouth.

But he couldn't. He couldn't forget his words about honour. Fracture came closer by behind, leaning over to check him.

"…I think you can kill him."

"No."

He refused. He turned Shadow Raker to handcuff him.

"Drift…" Bumblebee said.

Drift didn't answer.

The robber had been arrested. They had stopped Axe's murderer. They would put him in a stasis pod to drive him back on Cybertron…

Yet, Drift felt no satisfaction. No relief, no happiness…

He just felt a great sadness and a greater pain when he remembered Axe's face when his old comrade was dying in his arms…

"Drift!"

He heard a blade noise behind his shoulder. He knew what it meant. He slowly turned around.

Fracture. Of course.

"Now, our alliance reached its purpose."

"You son of a—" Grimlock screamed.

The Decepticon wasn't impressed. He only focused on Drift. The samurai glanced back at his swords lying on the floor.

He didn't move. What for? He had been a fool.

If he wanted to kill him, he could now.

Yet Fracture did nothing. His smirk didn't disappear.

But his blade vanished. He stared at the samurai who had been his ally for a few days.

"Master…"

One of torpedoes. Drift didn't have the strength to guess which one. Fracture shook his head.

"I must admit that it had been funny, Drift. These last days were quite…interesting."

"What do you mean?"

"I will get my Shanix back. Maybe I could take this ship. I quite like it. But killing you today…"

He paused.

"…I'm not in the mood for this. I will deal with you another day. But I think you have had enough for today."

He didn't understand. What was he talking about?

The purple Decepticon smirked…

"Drift!"

…and this vision vanished in flashes that his rival used to blind him again. Drift tried to protect his optics, screaming in pain.

Once his vision went back, Fracture had escaped again.


	32. Chapter 32

**CHAPTER 32**

 _"Deadlock. Focus."_

 _Deadlock opened his optics. He was at the centre of the training room. He held a fake sword at servo. He looked all around. His pupils were on the side. Axe was there too. All three of them watched the scene with keen interest. Of course, he must train. Of course, he must listen Wing. But nobody kept a watch on his Minicons meanwhile. And what were they doing? They basked in a little sunshine. Indeed, Axe was completely irresponsible. He frowned._

 _"I ordered you to work!" He scolded them._

 _"But Master…" Jetstorm apologized. "You and Wing are about to spar! We can't miss your duel!"_

 _"I do not care. Go back to work! Axe, don't encourage them."_

 _Axe rolled his optics._

 _"That's okay, Deadlock. Have some fun for once. They need a break too."_

 _"He is right."_

 _Deadlock turned around to face his mentor. Wing tenderly smiled at him. He lowered his guard. He understood what it meant. Spar time was over. Wing often said that physical training wasn't enough. It was useless. They also must train their spirit, their mind. That was what the Circle of Light was made for. A healthy mind in a healthy body. A calm mind in a strong body. That's the lesson Deadlock learned every day._

 _"Then… They do not need that much pressure."_

 _"I just try to teach them that life isn't easy." Drift justified._

 _"Deadlock" Wing sighed. He nodded at Axe. The other understood and ordered the two Minicons to take their swords back. Break was over. "Get your optics out of the mud and look at the stars. You forgot good things."_

 _Indeed. After so many years of training under Shadow Raker, he had forgotten many things. Only work mattered to him. He didn't want Jetstorm and Slipstream to relieve the pressure. It would ruin their training. But he couldn't help it. That's his way._

 _"What should I do?" He asked him. "Do you think I should spoil them?"_

 _"No. You just need to strike the balance." Wing said. "As their mentor, you shall guide them, protect them, reprimand them if that needed. But you forgot the most essential thing."_

 _"…What is it?"_

 _Wing nodded before getting closer. He caressed his cheek. "Affection. Everyone deserves to be loved, Deadlock. Everyone. You must show them affection as their mentor, but also as their father."_

 _It startled him. He stared at Wing, looking outraged. "Slisptream and Jetstorm are not my sons! I would never view them as such!"_

 _But Wing didn't look convinced. "Take your time, Deadlock. Take your time." He moved back. The contact didn't last long…but Deadlock wanted more. "Now, let's return to our sparring. I'm there to help you"_

* * *

Deep down Drift would have wanted Wing to remain longer. He would have wished to stay with him…He would have prayed. This memory in the training room should never had ended. He, Slipstream, Jetstorm, Axe and Wing…together. The Circle of Light team. A really united team.

But Wing vanished when he woke up…Axe too.

He and his students were the sole survivors of their team.

He was in the infirmary. Nearby, he noticed Windblade. She turned around and their optics met. She warmly smiled at him. She obviously was reassured to see he was fine.

He remembered…After Fracture's escape, they had put Shadow Raker into a stasis pod. Then…Drift had passed out.

"How do you feel?" She asked him.

"How are my pupils?"

Whether they had trained during his recharge or not didn't matter now. Nothing mattered…He only wanted to know if they were fine.

"They recharge as well" She softly informed him. "They worried sick about you"

Why worrying about him? He stared down at his servos. There was nothing…but Axe's corpse in his arms will scar him forever.

His friend in his arms, unrecognizable…the one whom he had trained with…the dying bot couldn't have been his friend…but he couldn't deny it…

"Drift?"

Wing…Axe…They are gone. They'll never come back.

He turned back to her, facing the wall.

 _"That's him…Shadow Raker…He is mad at you…"_

Had he resented him? Had he resented him because he had been killed by Shadow Raker? Shadow Raker had come for Drift…not for Axe. Axe had been…a collateral damage. Had he resented him for this?

He closed his optics. He would have been right to be mad at him. Yes. If they hadn't met again, Axe would be still alive.

That's the reason why he loved dreams that much…He could talk with his loved ones. Even ones who were no more. Sometimes, their conversations made no sense. But it always made him feel better.

Why did he wake up anyway?

"Drift…I know something's wrong. Something very…wrong. You hide something from us."

He was unable to tell the truth right now…especially to Windblade. But he couldn't treat her this way.

She didn't deserve to be treated such a way. She only wanted to help him. But how could she help him?

Finally, he spoke up. Though he didn't face her.

"Shadow Raker took a friend from me today. His name was Axe. He was part of the Circle of Light. He was my comrade. Someone I held dear. He could have been my twin brother. He was like an uncle to Jetstorm and Slipstream."

He paused. His voice sounded emotionless. It fit him. Emotionless…like the machine he should have been.

"Drift…"

"And today, I learned the death of my old friend. His name was Wing. He had been killed by Lockdown. He also was part of the Circle of Light. He was my mentor…and the person I loved the most. The person I ever loved."

Yes…

Why did he cut ties with them? With him?

"They were my family."

His only family…Of course today, he had the Autobots. However, that wasn't the same thing. These people had helped him…

Windblade remained silent. He understood. What could she say? However, Drift wished he would have said the good things…He wished she would have found the right words.

He dared to confess something else. After learning Wing's death…it had stung. It had struck him. About his feelings. Wing had helped him in many ways. He felt something strong toward Windblade. He admired her. He held her dear. Maybe he could have spent his entire life by his side.

But he would never love anyone the way he loved Wing. He may never find another person like him anyway.

Why did he cut ties with him?

"I think we went too fast" He simply declared.

His tone didn't change. He still didn't face her. Behind her, Windblade moved. He understood. She was leaving.

"I love you, Windblade. But I do not wish a rebound relationship. I think you do not desire it either."

"No…"

Her voice was shaky. She was crying. Yet Drift still didn't have the strength to confront her.

But she understood. She understood and it was one of her best traits.

"…Did you say goodbye to your friend?"

He took a long breath. He suppressed his sobs. He remembered everything. His trip, Father John, his confession, his reunion with Axe.

Yes. That had been a goodbye.

That's the only thing he didn't regret.

* * *

When he woke up again, Windblade was already gone. He stood up, glancing back at the clock. 1am. In a stealthy pace, he left the infirmary to join his pupils.

He found Jetstorm first, in the room he usually used to sleep. He was lying down on the floor, in his robot mode. Drift knelt down by his side. He's fast asleep. The samurai stared down at him. He didn't dare to wake him up…but Jetstorm displayed a painful expression on his face. His dream didn't sound pleasant.

He had no doubt about the reason of his bad dream. He laid down near him, a hand over his shoulder to comfort him.

Shadow Raker…How many times did he beat him? How many times did he physically and mentally destroy him? Afterward, he collected pieces of Jetstorm together before breaking him again.

He remembered a particular night. One night, after another fight with his mentor…He had joined Jetstorm's room. He had wished to talk to him. At this time, he had already wanted to escape, taking Minicons with him and never coming back.

He had found Shadow Raker in his room. Shadow Raker had been with Jetstorm, whispering tender words like a lullaby. Words he would never forget. At the same time, he had been touching some parts of Jetstorm's body. Like if he had been a thing. Indeed. Jetstorm and Slipstream had been his things.

 _"I'm the one who made you, Jetstorm. I'm the one who will destroy you. Minicons are not individuals. They have no dream. They have no past. They have no future. You'll only have me. If I must kill your spirit to have your body, I would definitely do it. I wouldn't even hesitate."_

He shouldn't have let him say this sentence. Drift's reluctance to leave had vanished.

He protectively wrapped his arms around Jetstorm to hug him tightly, putting his head over his.

They needed his affection. As their mentor…

As their father…

But how could he even protect them when he couldn't protect his own friends? He couldn't even protect himself!

Nearby, he caught sight of Slipstream. His student cleaned his naginata while watching the scene. Drift didn't feel awkward.

He felt nothing.

"…I should have protected him better" His student said.

Drift gave him an inquisitive look.

"Why are you saying such a thing?"

"Because that's my duty. I swore to protect him. That's a brother's duty, isn't it? I should have protected him from Shadow Raker."

The samurai shook his head. He gently put Jetstorm back on the floor and headed for Slipstream.

Then he whispered, a soft voice.

"That's not your duty, Slipstream. That's my duty."

"But Master—"

For one moment, Drift wanted to scold him. He didn't want him to call him Master right now. But he couldn't.

"Shadow Raker was a dangerous opponent. A vicious opponent. You are vulnerable because you are emotionally related to him."

He paused.

"You did everything possible, Slipstream."

"Yes b-but…Axe…"

Drift still didn't cry. He couldn't do it in front of his students. However, he didn't need to. Coolants were running down on Slipstream's cheeks.

"Axe died because of us!" He cried out, his voice cracking.

"No! No…No…Don't say such a thing."

Axe didn't die…for nothing.

"Axe died…as a warrior. He protected the ones he cared the most about."

He would have done the same thing.

If he had remained with them, he would probably have died instead.

* * *

"…You said thievery wasn't part of your code."

Drift should have called Bumblebee. He should have called other Autobots for backup. As soon as he heard Shadow Raker's ship's engine noises, he had guessed.

But he did nothing. It's still night. He didn't care about what Fracture was planning to do with that ship.

What was he planning to do with him…?

Fracture sat up. He tried to start up the ship. For once, he displayed no hatred. He only looked…tired. The trip had obviously been tiring for Fracture as well. Drift wasn't the only one affected. But now Fracture got what he wanted.

"That's not thievery. That's interest." Fracture corrected him.

His torpedoes were not on his shoulders. Drift wondered where they were…probably somewhere on the ship.

"You tried to steal my own ship as well" Drift remembered.

"I never said this code applied for you, Drift."

He didn't pull his weapon out either. For a third party, their meeting didn't look like an arrest. It rather was about…two tired people who exchanged a last goodbye.

Fracture sighed.

"Come on, Drift! Do you want to do it again? I'm not in the mood but I'm your man. If you want to arrest me—"

"No."

The Decepticon's optics widened, confused. Yes. Drift also was surprised by his own words.

"So, what? If that's not an arrest, what do you want?" Fracture questioned him, distrustful.

"…I just want to let you go."

Incomprehension went clearer. But Drift made his decision.

"You can go. Leave. Take your money. Take your Minicons. Take your ship. I won't hold you back."

"…Is that a trap?"

It could have been one.

"I'm not like you, Fracture. As long as you don't come to attack me or Bumblebee, I have no reason to arrest you."

"Oh. Bumblebee's bounty? It had been removed a long time ago."

Fracture slightly smiled. He sat back on the pilot seat, not tearing his optics off Drift.

"Why did you change your mind? We usually end up fighting each other. Something happened during our little trip?"

Drift didn't move. He finally nodded.

"Yes. I think that priest may be right."

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe that's not the best solution. Maybe there are other ways beside putting you in jail. It wouldn't help anyone. You are a criminal. But you remain a person. You can be redeemed too."

Yes. Wing would have said the same. He would have agreed with the priest. Even Fracture could be redeemed.

"I already told you that I didn't want to become an Autobot, Drift."

"Even if you aren't an Autobot, you can still become someone."

Fracture probably didn't want redemption. No matter. That's his call. This decision was his. It didn't involve Drift anymore.

They lived in different worlds. Fracture looked thoughtful. He stared at the samurai before standing up, slowly heading for him…

Drift should have drawn his sword out…But Fracture suddenly grabbed his face in his servos, his lips on his.

He didn't react.

That's not a mocking kiss. That's not a drunken kiss. That's soft kiss two lovers could have shared.

After a few seconds, Fracture pulled back. He still had his arms wrapped around his neck though.

"…Why?"

"That's a way to thank the person who saved my life, Drift. That's not a life debt…but better than nothing, right?"

Truth to be told, he wasn't quite sure how to react. He silently stared at Fracture. The Decepticon tenderly caressed his cheek before turning around.

Then, he spoke up.

"You know. I think there is something I think Axe had wanted to say to you."

"…What?"

How should he know? Axe and Fracture weren't close. Maybe was it another trick? But for once, there was no malice in Fracture's optics.

"I searched for things and…I found that."

Drift didn't bat an optic when Fracture said "he searched for things". Fracture caught something located near his seat. Something Drift hadn't noticed before.

A sword. A white and orange sword.

"Where is it from? That's not Axe's sword."

Fracture handed it over him.

"I don't know. I don't know who owned this. But I think this sword was meant to be yours sooner or later."

Drift grabbed it to check. No. That definitely wasn't Axe's sword…But he was sure. That's a sword belonging to the Circle of Light.

But wh-?

Then, he understood.

A word. Or rather, a name written in Cybertronian language.

 _Wing._

"See? I'm not a robber, Drift. I'm just a business man."

A screen appeared in front of them. A dot indicated Fracture's destination.

"You know. If it can comfort you…I heard about cases. Rare yet real things about us Cybertronians…about reincarnation."

He paused.

"Who knows? Maybe your friend Axe will get reincarnated. Who knows? Everything is possible in that shitty universe."

Drift wasn't listening to him anymore.

He didn't have the strength to fight anymore. He didn't have the strength to resist.

He closed optics…and tears were running down his cheeks.


	33. Chapter 33

**CHAPTER 33**

"Please…Let me go!"

Fracture rolled his optics. He could beg all he liked, he wouldn't release him. The control room was located near cells. Unfortunately, there was no stasis pod in that stupid ship. Having one would have been useful and the Decepticon wouldn't have had to handle him. Shadow Raker probably liked to hear his victim's screams.

"I did nothing! Please! I won't tell anyone!"

His Minicons were in the driving seats. They also were sick of it. Divebomb sharply turned around to face Fracture, a twisted smirk on his lips.

"Do you want me to shut him up, boss?"

"I will."

They knew how to take care of themselves. Fracture left the room, planting in front of the cell door. The prisoner kept whining. He had his arms crossed, unimpressed. After leaving Earth, Fracture had wondered about their free pass to go back on Cybertron. While searching around the space, he had finally found it. He had been located on a planet named Aquatron, The High Council had put a prize on the bot's head though they wanted him alive.

Fracture slightly smirked. Hunting had set him back years. He didn't lose his touch. His prey had been difficult to capture though the challenge had been accepted. He had followed him around before trapping him in his apartment. The bot fought, struggled, used all the objects available to defend himself. He apparently had been in the army during a few millenaries. He fought well. However, he had been no match for Fracture. The bounty hunter had used his blade to stab his leg deeply. Afterward, he had thrown the bot in that cell and had asked his Minicons to treat him. If he died from his wounds, it's all been for nothing.

It oddly reminded him of Drift's treatment when they both had been stuck in that cave. He had also treated his leg though Fracture kept that bot alive out of pragmatism. Fracture let out a deep sigh. Three months had passed. He didn't know if that's because of these days spent by the samurai's side. Because of their temporary alliance…But he had to admit something that he wanted to bury deep inside his spark.

He missed Drift.

Fracture had always worked alone with his Minicons. But his teamwork with Drift had its upside. He had someone to talk to, someone to confide in, someone to exchange with…Drift had been someone other than the samurai he deeply loathed.

Did he hate him? Yes. Fracture still felt hatred toward him. But at the same time, he felt something else. That was odd. What was it? Was it a possessive feeling toward his rival? Was it sense of exclusivity? He didn't know. Maybe he did feel a bit of sympathy toward him. His mentor…Now he understood the reason why Drift was so bent on fighting fair.

The samurai hadn't let him die. He had such an opportunity though. He could have got rid of two enemies with one stone. However, he had chosen to spare Fracture.

This strange feeling that Fracture felt…was it reciprocal? Or did Drift just act as the honourable samurai?

Fracture ended up by punching the door. The bot ceased.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP? YOU ARE GIVING ME A HEADACHE!"

Unfortunately, his respite was short-lived. The bot whined again. Primus, he was so full of self-pity. He had fought like a warrior and now, he begged for his life? Sheesh. Whatever. The bot deserved his fate. Maybe Fracture should let his Minicons play with him? Or maybe he could use his Taser to calm him down?

Yet oddly, he wasn't in mood for sadism right now. He wasn't in the mood for playing with him. The list of his crimes was long though. No. All he wanted was delivering him to the High Council and coming back home.

He punched the door again.

"Listen" He calmly said. "You are lucky enough. The High Council wants you alive. Else I would have killed you right in your apartment. I would have redecorated your place by using your own energon. Yet I could torture you right now. You made your victims suffer too, right?"

He paused.

"Kidnapping, torture, mutilation…Wow. Don't hide anything from me. I saw the pictures. Let me tell you: I killed, I tortured people. Yet what I saw disgusted me. That was ugly. This bot's parts were so mutilated to the point I couldn't distinguish if they were male or female. Are you an Autobot? I'm a horrible person, okay. Yet, I found it difficult to watch."

"But I—"

"Shut up! Shall I do the same thing to you? After all, you could experience pain for once. You could feel it instead of giving it."

He moved back. Why the Hell was he talking with him?

"You know what? You're not worth my time. I don't wish to waste my precious time with you. I prefer to spend my time imagining my new life on Cybertron. Gosh, I don't even want to look at your stupid face. That would be for the best. Your life is over anyway. I think your crimes are atrocious and I wouldn't be surprised if you were life-sentenced. Or at best, a long prison sentence. But you can forget the new Cybertron."

He succeeded. It shut him up. Fracture briefly wondered if Drift would have had the same speech. He left the hall to join his Minicons. He glanced at the counter. 10 hours of travel left.

They had been quite a good team. They had found what they wanted together. If he and Drift partnered…Two bounty hunters to the conquest of universe. He snorted. Oh yes. They would be so deadly together.

But Drift had left this world. And Fracture had returned to his old habits. He didn't work for Steeljaw anymore. He didn't work for anyone anymore. He worked alone. Like old good times.

"Good work" He said to his Minicons.

"Thanks, boss!" Airazor replied with a smile.

Yes. He didn't praise them often. He went back to Shadow Raker's private quarters. He needed to recharge. Afterward, he would take it from here.

* * *

"I get it."

The head sternly stared at the Autobot on his knees. Fracture leaned against the wall, his Minicons on his shoulders. He coldly glared back at the bounty hunter.

"Truth to be told, I didn't expect you." He said. "You vanished from Cybertron."

"I was stuck on Earth" Fracture justified. "For business"

He didn't seem to be satisfied.

"I didn't expect you to deliver him alive."

"That's what the ad said."

He nodded.

"You are not the kind of person to follow orders." The bot said. "If the ad said " _dead or alive" …"_

"So, I would probably have killed him. Though it isn't rare for me to spare preys. Especially if I will gain more money by bringing them alive."

He sneered though the bot didn't seem to be in the mood for humour. The head sighed and pressed a button located near his office desk. A metallic servo holding a bag of Cybertronian cash headed for Fracture who gladly received it.

"Call me if you need my services again."

"You did your job. You can stay." The head said. "But you shall know about something: the Decepticons are unwanted on Cybertron."

"I already knew it."

"It's a warning. There have been murder attempts on old Decepticons. The last one happened a few cycles ago."

He wasn't afraid. Fracture knew to defend himself. Some extremist fools wouldn't stop him from living his life. He thanked the head, giving a last glance at the bounty.

I wish you to suffer, Fracture wished.

* * *

"So, boss? Where are we going?" Divebomb asked.

"A bar?" Airazor excitedly offered.

The miniatures didn't like to walk. But for once, they had wanted to take this opportunity to enjoy Cybertron. They walked ahead, servo in servo. The bounty hunter must admit that they were quite cute together, acting like a couple. As they promised, their relationship hadn't distracted them from their work. Quite the contrary, actually.

However, he didn't like to be the third wheel. Fracture was tempted to leave them alone but he couldn't allow the risk of someone taking them.

"A bar? Why not? As long as you are reasonable."

Divebomb and Airazor smiled before kissing again. Fracture looked for a place to settle when he heard steps behind him. He frowned. Maybe that was only a coincidence…only a passer-by. Yes. That's only a passer-by.

He ordered his Minicons to walk faster. When he turned around, he noticed the same bot who followed them. He gave him a warning glare. If he kept following him, he would get into trouble.

"Hey! We could go in—"

But he couldn't hear the end of the sentence.

The next, Fracture found himself in a deserted alley, roughly pinned against the wall. The concussion dazed him, his vision went blurry…

"Boss!" His Minicons cried out.

What's happening? Fracture felt the cold metal of a cannon pointed on his forehead, the bot's grey optics looking deeply into his. He searched his memories…but he didn't recognize that bot.

"What do you want…?" He asked, trying to remain calm. Like Drift would be…

"You Decepticon scumbag!"

The bot grabbed his neck. Fracture peeked out of the corner of his optic…Divebomb growled and spat, a furious glare. Airazor made a few steps ahead, ready to charge. The bot followed his gaze and suddenly pointed his gun at them, still holding Fracture to prevent him from moving.

"Tell them to leave or I swear: they die!"

Fracture complied and silently ordered his Minicons not to attack. Both Minicons moved back.

"Tell them to disappear!"

"We will not leave our Master alone with you!" Divebomb spat.

"Do what he says." Fracture ordered them.

"But Master—"

"I'll be fine. Sir probably wants something from me and he can't just ask."

Then he wouldn't surrender without a fight! With or without Minicons, he would get the upper hand. He had been assaulted. Okay. Challenge accepted. His attacker will not survive.

His Minicons remained unmoving, before they reluctantly complied. Once they both vanished, he turned toward the bot.

"So. What do you want from me?"

"Your death!"

Wow. Did he only want to kill him? Fracture chuckled.

"Okay. Shoot me."

"You piece of scrap! How can the High Council authorize such an individual like you to live on Cybertron?"

He shrugged.

"Maybe because I'm a Cybertronian?"

Come on, shoot me if you dare! Fracture thought. He wasn't impressed. He wouldn't beg for his life now. He never did and he will not start right now.

The bot malevolently smirked.

"There are too much Decepticons living on this planet. We don't need them! Universe is large enough to welcome them somewhere else!"

"Aren't you happy? Take your own advice. Go somewhere else."

Oh. He'll go somewhere. Fracture violently coughed. The bot's hold tightened on his neck. He couldn't breathe.

"Do you think you are funny? I won't stand and doing nothing whereas Autobots become jobless because such Decepticons like you steal their jobs! Explain!"

A homeless Autobot. Fracture couldn't reply. He kept coughing, unable to speak. Although he was short of breath, the bounty hunter managed to pull his blade out to stab him in the abdomen. The homeless bot screamed in pain and Fracture pushed him back to get free. He used a few seconds to catch his breath.

Now, let's go. Fracture stormed over and threw himself on him. The bot pointed his weapon to shoot him but Fracture used his blade to knock the weapon from his hand. The gun flied away and Fracture pinned him on the ground, straddling him.

"GO FUCK YOURSELF, YOU BASTARD!" Fracture roared.

He was about to finish him when the bot punched his face. The violence of the impact blinded him during a few instants. Fracture felt he was pushed back while his attacker used his full weight to reverse their positions. The bounty hunter was now pressed on the floor. He only had time to catch sight of the bot above him before receiving another punch. It stung, he felt a painful warmth around his head. The bot hit him again, punched him over and over. Fracture couldn't use his blade or another gadget. He spat energon, trying to gain back some strength to free himself.

But the bot didn't leave him any time. He kept punching him. His vision cracked. His opponent had hit an optic. Fracture hissed. He couldn't move. He couldn't resist…That bot was strong…

Energon came out of his mouth, falling over his chest. Fracture tried to hit him back in the face, but his pain was too strong.

The bot raised his fist up.

"Beating you to death is very orgasmic. I could terminate you with my gun but…that's a bit too quick. Guess you already knew that, right?"

His fist fell.

But the final blow never came. Instead, another scream. Fracture blinked. Before he could understand what's going on, the bot collapsed over him. He almost crushed him.

His throat had been sliced.

He was dead. Fracture looked up.

Who had helped him? His Minicons?

Drift?

His saviour knelt down to push the bot away from him.

It couldn't be…Fracture was dreaming…Energon clouded his vision…that's his attacker's energon…

It couldn't…It was impossible…

"Is that you…?"


	34. Chapter 34

**CHAPTER 34**

"…Lockdown?"

The most famous bounty hunter was standing up in front of him. Fracture wondered if his distorted view played tricks on him. Energon was running down his cheek, coming out of his injured optic. After all, another bot looking like him could have rescued him.

No. That's him. His hook at his right arm didn't fool him. Just like in his memories…he hadn't changed. Lockdown didn't react to his name. He simply leaned over the homeless bot he just terminated. He grabbed his arm to pull him up.

Fracture moaned in pain. He wanted to stand up but unfortunately, he didn't have the strength for this. He stared at Lockdown who carried the bot's corpse over his right shoulder. He noticed that the corpse had been pierced by one of spikes on Lockdown's armour. The victim's energon ran down over the bounty hunter's arm. Finally, Lockdown turned toward him.

Silence fell. Fracture tried not to display any emotion in front of the person he always viewed as his model. But Lockdown remained emotionless. His optics narrowed, staring at the purple Decepticon. Fracture realized that he watched his insignia.

"Sheesh." He spoke up. "You, a Decepticon…being defeated by a homeless Autobot. A valued Autobot but still. You are a disgrace to your cause."

Fracture didn't react to his words. So, there had been a prize over his attacker's head. And Lockdown had come to take it. Just like their first meeting…Lockdown sneered, turning around.

"Be careful not to stain the floor before you croak. That's not nice for cleaners."

Then he vanished. Fracture coughed, covering his affected optic with one servo. Warmth was around his head again, stronger…By his side, he felt two presences surrounding him, servos over his shoulders, cries for help…Divebomb and Airazor were back.

A few moments later, Fracture passed out.

* * *

"That bounty hunter is a bastard!" Divebomb cried out.

In his hospital room, Fracture watched Divebomb pace. Since his arrival here, his Minicon repeated the same things over and over. At the other end of the room, Airazor comm-linked a nurse to order energon.

His optic had been replaced and his wounds bandaged. Yet he still couldn't leave that place.

"He could have helped you! He could have called for help! Instead he let you die!"

Fracture clenched his fists. He was unable to do anything but listening Divebomb speak ill of his idol slowly get on his nerves.

"Stop talking garbage, Divebomb! I'm not dead! I'm alive! And who do you think we are? Do you think bounty hunters are knights in shining armour? People helping others in need? He saved me at least!"

Yes. Lockdown had saved him twice now. That's enough. Then Fracture understood his behaviour. He had just captured a prey. He couldn't waste his time to take care of him. He would have reacted the same way. He wouldn't have wasted his time to help a poor collateral damage.

Now, he wondered. What happened? Lockdown had been declared dead. No one had seen him on Cybertron since millenaries. Fracture wondered if he had followed a similar background. Maybe he had been stuck somewhere, on an unknown planet…Maybe he couldn't come back on Cybertron. Fracture was thoughtful. If he was alive…he must meet him again.

"Divebomb, Airazor" He declared. "I need you to do something for me"

"Yes, boss?" Airazor asked.

Fracture smiled.

"You'll search for informations about Lockdown. I want to know where he lives."

"But boss-"

They obviously weren't happy to perform this task. It didn't matter. Fracture was their boss. They mustn't forget it.

"Do as I say! I can't move. Get me his address! I need it! I will try to find a way to get out of here."

"You are in no condition" Divebomb stated.

"I'm always in condition to meet my idol!"

His Minicons didn't move. Fracture sat up, baring dentas at them.

"NOW!"

It startled them and rushed out of his room, vanishing. Fracture laid down on his berth again, staring at the ceiling. One moment later, the door opened up again. He turned around and noticed a nurse, bringing energon. She obviously comm-linked someone and definitely was lost in her conversation.

"I need painkillers" Fracture told her.

"Haha! Yes! As I told you, I found him in my washracks, heads on back to front…"

What was she talking about? Fracture glared at her.

"I'm in pain" He repeated.

"I swear! Haha yes! Scars everywhere! Even one scar between—"

Fracture rolled his optics. What a clever bot he met again. She didn't seem to be concerned about his suffering. She laughed out loud again.

"And the number of cubes? Do you wish to know?"

Come on. No problem. Talk about your boyfriend's scars or your cubes of energon. No problem. I can wait while I agonize, he thought. He let out a sigh. He regretted to send his Minicons away that soon. If they had been around, she would have apologized on her knees.

No matter. He must get out of here and find Lockdown.

* * *

"Are you sure that's here?" Fracture asked them.

His Minicons nodded. They were in front of a giant ship. " _Knight Ship"_ according to friends. Fracture gestured them to follow him, heading for the entrance. They were surrounded by many cameras. They pointed at them right at the instant they moved. Fracture felt his spark pounding inside his chamber. He must remain impassive. His Minicons didn't react the same. Quite the contrary. More they got closer, more fear was obvious on their faces.

Before he could knock, a voice came over a loudspeaker.

" _Are you a customer?_ "

Fracture thought twice. From he'd known about Lockdown, it wasn't careful to lie to him and giving them false hope. Fracture wouldn't like it either. He chose honesty.

"No. I'm the bot whom you saved the life, the other day."

Silence fell. Voice changed. The tone was much less polite. Fracture could read irritation in.

" _What are you talking about? Who are you?"_

"The homeless Autobot. Bounty. Alley. The bot who is a disgrace to Decepticon cause."

Yes. Lockdown was right. He had been defeated by an Autobot. He had been defeated by a homeless bot. He frowned. No wonder why he had taunted him. No wonder why he had let him die. Fracture would have done the same.

In the end, the reinforced doors opened up. Fracture silently ordered his Minicons to go back in their torpedo mode. They complied without saying anything. Of course. Lockdown's reputation was scary. Even his Minicon partners were afraid of him. Fracture came inside and doors closed again. He walked, looking all around him. " _Knight Ship"_ was much bigger than his current ship. At the end of the hall, Lockdown was waiting for him, arms crossed. He raised one eyebrow. Fracture stopped but his model didn't move.

"Ah yes. I remember now. You" He said, after a silence. "I'm surprised you are still alive."

Fracture slightly smirked at him.

"I'm not that easy to get rid of."

"What do you want?"

Let's bring it out, the purple Decepticon thought. He made another step.

"I just wanted to meet you"

"Why?" Lockdown asked, an amused tone.

"My name is Fracture" He said. "We already met once. You probably don't remember. It happened millenaries ago. I was younger."

He paused.

"You saved my life from another bounty. Twice."

"What a coincidence" Lockdown agreed. "I saved your life twice, exactly in the same circumstances."

Though the first time, Lockdown remained a bit longer. Fracture nodded.

"You are the reason why I became a bounty hunter. I thought it was normal to meet the person who told me who I am."

Lockdown's expression suddenly changed. Fracture moved back. He knew this look. He had been right to be careful. Lockdown stretched his left arm, the one having a servo…

It turned into a chainsaw.

That's the same expression Fracture had whenever he met a competitor for a bounty. Yet Lockdown didn't attack. He just politely smiled at him.

"I like my private space" He spoke up.

"Me too"

"You? A bounty hunter? It must be a joke. Or maybe you lost your touch."

Fracture didn't bat one optic. But he felt his Minicon's emotions. They were scandalized. Divebomb was even ready to transform though Fracture silently ordered him not to do anything.

"Let's get this straight" Fracture replied. "I'm not here to steal your bounty. I only wanted to thank you."

"Since when do I care about gratitude?" Lockdown coldly asked him. His smirk vanished.

Fracture chuckled.

"Because I have something that could interest you."

He took his Pad out. He wasn't the one to do favour to a rival. But if it could prove his worth…He turned it on, typing in search bar. Nearby, Lockdown remained unmoving. Fracture smiled when he found what he wanted. He showed him his gadget. The screen displayed a list of wanted bounties. Heads, wanted dead or alive…Lockdown moved closer to check.

"Not bad, huh? For a bounty hunter who supposedly lost his touch" Fracture smirked.

He noticed a smile on Lockdown's face. His chainsaw disappeared, his servo back to normal. He grabbed the pad. His gaze lingered on the best bounties. He nodded. He seemingly enjoyed it.

"I don't need useless gadgets" Lockdown declared. "But this one looks to be a very advanced technology…but it's for sale?"

"No" Fracture replied. "I give it to you. You can think it's a…thank-you gift."

Fracture possessed better gadgets anyway. He could check their newest bounties. Who knew? Maybe he and Lockdown could meet again one day, chasing after the same bounty…

Maybe Fracture could outrank him? Outrank the person he always admired?

"…I don't do any alliance." Lockdown added, putting the Pad back. "Many bounty hunters sometimes propose an alliance to catch a bounty together or for something else. But…I'm not interested."

"Me neither" Fracture reassured him.

The only exception was a certain honourable samurai. But Lockdown? No. He admired him, he wanted to learn more about him. But an alliance? That's not what he had in mind.

"Do you want a cube of energon?" Lockdown offered him.

"Yes. Thanks."

"However…"

He pointed at Fracture's shoulders. He frowned at the torpedoes.

"I don't want them"

"Excuse me?"

"My ship, my rules. I loathe Minicons. You can stay here but I want them out."

Fracture felt his torpedoes' anger. He frowned, staring at Lockdown. His Minicons always stayed with him. However, he was in no position to object. He nodded and headed for the exit, deploying his Minicons.

Divebomb and Airazor transformed. As he expected, they were furious. Divebomb whispered to Fracture.

"Boss. Staying here is madness. We should go back to our ship."

"Yes" Airazor agreed. "Lockdown is creepy"

"Why giving him a Pad? He wouldn't take care of it"

Fracture understood their reaction. But Lockdown wasn't a patient bot.

"Stay around. I will return soon" He softly ordered them.

Airazor and Divebomb exchanged a look before sighing. He was the boss after all. Divebomb glared at Lockdown before leaving, followed by his partner.

The door closed up. Fracture turned around. Lockdown had already took two cubes of energon out. He handed one to his guest.

"I don't understand" He said, taking a sip of his.

"What?"

"How can you work with Minicons?"

"You don't seem to like them much."

"I don't understand how these things can exist. They are no better than microbes."

This time, Lockdown's remark made Fracture cringe. Of course, Minicons weren't viewed as individuals on Cybertron. But comparing them to microbes? That's too much.

"We are bounty hunters" Lockdown said. "We do not need such tools to—"

"They are not tools."

Fracture said these words without any thinking. Lockdown stopped drinking. The purple Decepticon realized that he didn't belong in this. He wasn't Lockdown's colleague. He was a competitor. Lockdown was on his ship. That's not Fracture's. But calling Minicons such a way scandalized him…

He must avoid a confrontation. He didn't go on. Fracture put the cube to his lips.

"Forgive me" He said. "I'm a bit tired because of my stay at hospital. Maybe could you give me a tour of your ship? It sounds very welcoming."

Lockdown's stare softened up. He nodded before turning around.

"Follow me"


	35. Chapter 35

**CHAPTER 35**

"100, 000 bounties…?"

Fracture definitely was impressed. Lockdown proudly smirked. Indeed. 100,000 bounties for a hunter…that's a great number. A number impressing anyone who wanted to become like Lockdown. Fracture was in awe. And a bit envious too. Lockdown sat down in a chair. The tour around his ship was almost complete. Now they settled down in the rest area.

"What about you?" Lockdown asked him. "What's your number?"

"…230"

Lockdown snorted. Yes. Fracture admitted it. Compared to his model's results, that's quite pathetic. Even Lockdown commented it.

"Really? 230? And you call yourself a bounty hunter? 230 is nothing at all!"

Fracture didn't reply. Lockdown's piercing optics prevented him to.

"Seriously. I never had any competitor who is half as good. Nobody could ever be my equal."

"In my defense" Fracture said. "I was stuck on Earth for a very long period. I came for a bounty but I had to cease my activity before coming back on Cybertron."

Lockdown's expression didn't change.

"Did you capture that bounty?"

Fracture wanted to lie. Unfortunately, it wouldn't be a good idea. Lockdown's stare looked like a scan. If he could open his head to discover the truth, he definitely would. He shook his head.

"I didn't have any time. It had been removed."

"Primus. You are really incompetent."

He paused.

"You should have collected it anyway. To save your honour. Seriously, Fracture. I've been talking with you for quite a long time now. I came to a conclusion: you are a disgrace to your profession."

Fracture would usually have replied to it. This quote was his. He had used it against any competitor he'd met. He'd used it against Drift, against Death's Head…Now Lockdown evaluated him as a bounty hunter. He was the best…better than him…

He felt a slight twinge at his spark. He had always followed him. When Lockdown had been declared dead, Fracture had wished to become like him…be as ruthless as him. Yet, his results were superior than other bounty hunter's results. He had thought it was enough.

But since the beginning of their meeting, Lockdown only insulted him. He was good for nothing, worthless, a failure…

Yet Divebomb always called him "the most feared bounty hunter of the galaxy". It hurt him to hear such things. Especially from the bot whom he always admired.

"I didn't expect honour from a bounty hunter such as you. You remind me of someone. Another bounty hunter."

"Honour? Sure. I wish to honour my name" He agreed. "But there are different kinds of honour existing in this universe, Fracture. There is a bounty hunter's honour. However, people such as Autobots and even a few Decepticons, refuse to perceive it. There is only "justice" for them. It doesn't exist to me. Only good work and reputation matter."

Fracture nodded. Indeed. It had been his way of thinking. Lockdown finished his cube of energon before throwing it away.

"I would like to show you one last thing." He declared. "I want you to know the reason why I love hunting so much. Who knows? It may inspire you. You could become less incompetent than what you are now."

Fracture didn't twitch. He took a slight breath, trying to keep cool. He couldn't let rage plague him. Yet, curiosity killed the cat. It left him intrigued and he couldn't refuse his offer. He followed Lockdown, coming across the ship's halls before walking down stairs leading to the ship's basement. They came in front of a reinforced door. Lockdown punched in a code to open it.

"You'll like it…"

They came in a dark room, dimly lit. A good portion of the space was plunged in the darkness. Fracture wondered if there was a wiring issue. He looked all around him. He was surrounded by shelves. Many various objects were stored on. Fracture narrowed his optics. There was everything…helmets, arms, T-cogs…He cringed when he caught sight of a skull. He froze. He could feel Lockdown's breath on his neck but Fracture didn't dare to look back at him.

"Here. My little collection of trophies."

"…Collection?"

Fracture remained speechless. He could feel Lockdown's smile.

"Yes. See the red arm? A gift from my last prey. I wanted to use it as an upgrade but unfortunately, it didn't work a very long time. That's still a useful decorative object."

It sent a chill down Fracture's spine. Like if ice froze his circuits. Lockdown kept on, grabbing a helmet to put it on his head.

A samurai's helmet…or ninja's…

"It belonged to my old mentor Yoketron."

"…What did he do?"

"Nothing special."

That's the first time Fracture felt so awkward. No. The word wasn't strong enough. This room…was scary. Watching the remains of preys that Lockdown had slaughtered was harder than he thought…of course, he had heard rumours about Lockdown. He had heard that he dissected his victims…but he never expected to watch such a collection one day.

His Minicon's advice went back on his mind. He must leave now. He couldn't remain here. He finally had the bravery to look back at Lockdown. He was still wearing that helmet, winking back at him.

Did Fracture still have a weapon on him? Yes…his blades and his cannon.

"You look pale, Fracture"

"…I'm fine"

He pulled himself together. He smiled at him.

"Thanks for taking your time. That's a nice collection."

"You haven't seen anything yet"

Lockdown snapped his digits. A strong light almost blinded Fracture. Then suddenly, he could see what had been inside the portion left into the darkness.

He noticed him.

A crucified bot on the wall, head down. It almost startled the purple Decepticon, his spark froze. Yet he had already watched corpses before…He had even killed bots. Lockdown headed for the bot. He pinched his hip and the bot suddenly jumped, wincing in pain. Fracture's optics widened.

He was still alive…?

"The show isn't usually free." Lockdown said. "But I can make an exception for you."

A show? What was he talking about? Suddenly the bot looked up. Fracture hadn't realized just how much disfigured he was. One optic was missing. The other hung from his orbit. Laceration, cut, scars, slashes…all over his face. There were also strangulation marks around his neck. Fracture was unable to distinguish his expression.

When he looked deeply into Fracture's optics, the bot howled. His screams were ringing in Fracture's earshots.

"HELP ME! PLEASE!"

Fracture gulped. His body shivered. The bot still had the strength to struggle.

"I BEG YOU! HELP ME! PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE ME!"

"That's useless to resist" Lockdown said.

His chainsaw appeared again. He activated it and Fracture remained open-mouthed. Hearing such a horrible sound…Was he going to kill that bot in front of him?

"PLEASE! PLEASE SIR! DO SOMETHING! CALL POLICE!"

Lockdown didn't care about his victim's cries for help. He smiled at Fracture. It chilled his energon.

"I think only one skull isn't enough. What do you think about it?"

He'll cut his head off. Fracture wished he could close his optics or looking away…but Lockdown would know it. The bot kept screaming, calling for help…yes. He understood that he bot had probably spent days in this ship, trapped in that room…He had probably seen Fracture as his hope.

But Fracture couldn't do anything. Lockdown was a formidable warrior. That prey was his…

However, he wasn't sure he could stand such a sight any longer. Everything, everything related to Lockdown…was oppressing.

Fracture took a long breath. If Drift was in such situation, he would meditate. He would calm his mind to find a solution. Or he would attack…What would the samurai do? What would his eternal rival do?

Fracture didn't have been trained for this. The only thing he could do was…lying.

Lying…He managed to smile at Lockdown. Before the famous bounty hunter could put his chainsaw down on his victim's neck, he spoke up, a polite tone.

"I see you are busy. Maybe should I let you do what you have to do?"

"Aw. Are you a lightweight?" Lockdown sneered.

He hadn't realized how much Lockdown made him sick. Fracture wasn't impressed.

"Oh no. Not at all. I met a lot of corpses and torture in my whole life. I guess how such a moment is important to you. I wouldn't like to be bothered either. Especially because my Minicons are waiting for me."

"Hmm…You have a point."

Lockdown faced him.

"I think you know the way out."

"Yes, yes. No problem."

Fracture waved at him and went up on the stairs. Nevertheless, while he was about to leave, Lockdown asked him.

"You said you'd been stuck on Earth?"

Fracture nodded, his back still facing him.

"I would go there soon."

"Really?" Fracture raised one eyebrow. "For a bounty?"

Lockdown nodded.

"Yes. I've made a contract with a person. They asked for a certain Deadlock's head. I searched for his coordinates…and I found him on Earth."

Fracture didn't react. He didn't dare to move.

"You have no intention of going to Earth soon, right?"

"No. Of course, not."

He had the strength to joke.

"This contract is yours. Then I want to enjoy Cybertron for a bit"

That's all he could say. He left the room, checking behind him. Lockdown wasn't following him. He was too busy…his victim's screams started over.

Fracture didn't waste his time. He rushed out of the ship. He will not remain here another moment longer. As he expected, he found his Minicons nearby. Both miniatures looked surprised.

"Boss?" Divebomb asked. "Is everything alright?"

"We are leaving now."

He gestured at them. Divebomb and Airazor transformed back in their torpedo mode.

"Something happened?" Airazor asked him.

"We just leave that place."

How could he? How could he have spent all these years to follow that bot as a model?

Lockdown had saved him. But what he discovered had shattered any admiration he felt toward the perfect bounty hunter.

Lockdown…A bot whom he had admired…A bot whom he had wanted to be.

Did he want to become that? Did he want to become a bot who collected his victim's parts? Did he want to become a bot who tortured others? Did he want to become a bot who discredited his competitors? One who said he was worthless, a failure, a good for nothing?

Did he truly want to become that?

During many centuries, many millenaries, he had wanted to become an abomination. He had wanted to become a monster.

Yes. Drift had been right. Lockdown was a monster.

A monster who came for Drift. A monster who will take what's his. His rival.

Lockdown will take what belonged to him! Fracture clenched his fists. That's Fracture's role to put Drift in his grave! He was his rival! His and nobody else's!

Yes, he thought. Drift was his…He should maybe try to…warn him? Or maybe should he kill him before?

He frowned. No. Fracture could say what he wanted, he wasn't keen on the idea to kill him anymore…Not after what happened…

Oh no. No way he'll let him do anything…Yes. Warning him was the right idea.

"Boss? Where are we going?" Divebomb asked.

"We are going back to our ship"

"What? Are we leaving Cybertron?" Airazor cried out.

Fracture nodded.

"Yes. We are going back to Earth."


	36. Chapter 36

**CHAPTER 36**

Several months had passed since their meeting with Shadow Raker. Several months had passed since Drift had broken up with Windblade. Several months had passed since Fracture was gone…

Drift hadn't seen the time to pass. Yet, many things had changed.

Autobot team hadn't changed. Not at all. Field missions were ongoing. They had captured many fugitive Decepticons to put them in stasis pods. Many of them were already on Cybertron now. Denny kept collecting junk and Russell had passed his exams. But…Atmosphere had changed.

First, Sideswipe and Strongarm got close. Drift noticed they didn't argue as much as before. Their arguments had been reduced to teasing, smile and acknowledgement. The samurai was sure: there was something up in the air. Anyway, Sideswipe had stopped pouting about Windblade. Indeed, when Sideswipe had learned about their break-up, Drift had been very surprised by the red bot's reaction. He had sneaked around to see him in his room, genuinely puzzled. " _Why? Why is it over with Windblade?"_

Indeed. Why? Sideswipe wouldn't understand. He didn't care about how, but Bumblebee had been the first one to know. His leader hadn't judged him. He had only reassured him, telling him that Drift had probably his own reasons. If he had wanted to talk with someone, he would have been here. That's something Drift loved about him.

Anyway, Sideswipe hadn't taken this opportunity to conquer Windblade. On the contrary, he had spent his entire time with Strongarm, talking about her nonstop…That definitely meant something. Anyway, his breakup with Windblade hadn't disturbed their teamwork. She was still polite and sweet toward him but…something was off. Sometimes, he swore she willingly avoided him. He only understood her.

As for Jetstorm and Slipstream, their training had unexpectedly hardened. It didn't have been Drift's initiative. Far from it…They had been the ones who had wished to improve their skills, working from morning till night. Drift didn't see them doing something else. They had stopped watching TV, playing video games with Russell. The boy sometimes felt a bit alone even though his girlfriend Hank often came to visit him. This change of behaviour definitely was because of Shadow Raker. They didn't want to disappoint their Master.

Even now…Drift moved closer to his pupils. They sparred with each other. Jetstorm was the one who had the upper hand. The naginata flied away, Jetstorm putting a pede on Slipstream's chassis. His partner was unable to move.

"And you are dead" He said.

Slipstream shook his head.

"What did you eat today? It doesn't count! I want my revenge. Let's go for another round. I wouldn't cease until I win."

"As you wish"

Drift cleared his throat. His Minicons turned around. He had his arms crossed, a slight smile on his face.

"You trained enough for today. Why not having a break?"

"A break?"

Yes. That's hard to believe. Drift had always scolded them if they played…now he offered them a break. Roles were reversed now.

"Yes" He nodded. "Sideswipe and Russell are going to play to that "basketball" game if I'm right. They need two more players."

Slipstream refused.

"We do not have time for this, Master."

"We want to become useful to the team" Jetstorm added, a genuine smile on his face. "Training is necessary to eliminate our weaknesses."

Yes. He knew it. He had been the one who taught them to "eliminate their weaknesses". Now he wondered why he had been that strict toward them. Why had he asked them to work over and over? They had good intentions. But Bumblebee was right…He shouldn't have pressured them that much.

He spoke up, a softer tone.

"I get it. But you shall know a true warrior has also their relaxing times."

"But our enemies will not give us relaxing times!" Slipstream cried out.

This sentence came from him too. Drift sighed.

"Yes. But brainwashing will not make you stronger. I'm not asking you to become war machines even if we are technically ones…You also need to enjoy any precious time."

Both Minicons exchanged a look. Drift closed his optics. He was talking like his mentor…

"Go play" He said. "You deserve it. That's good work."

They hesitated for a few moments, weapons at servos. They finally put them down before leaving the field. Drift nodded. They needed to talk sooner or later. He hadn't had the chance to do it. But…how did he even bring it up?

He had never taken time to talk with them. He rarely did, actually. Drift had always applied his own "shut up and fight" policy. He paid for it today. First he decided to go to Slipstream. His partner walked away.

"Why?" He simply asked.

Slipstream frowned, confused.

"Why "what", Master?"

"You do not need to train more. You are just tiring yourselves."

Slipstream looked down. Drift immediately added:

"I don't blame you, Slipstream."

His student did not reply. Drift moved closer.

"…Are you still feeling guilty for what happened to Axe?"

"If we didn't have been weak, he would be still alive."

"Don't say such things, Slipstream. Don't be too hard on yourself."

"That's true!" Slipstream suddenly burst out, tears in his optics. He struggled not to cry. "At least, I should have protected Jetstorm."

He gulped, suppressing a sob.

"That's the reason why I'm doing this…I want to protect Jetstorm. I want…to protect my younger brother."

Drift nodded. He gently rubbed his head. Slipstream looked down, still ashamed.

"Shadow Raker will never come near you again. And keep in mind: that's my duty to protect both of you. No matter what happens, I just want you to remain alive."

Yes. If something ever happened to his students, he would never forgive himself. Maybe that's the reason why he had been able to keep a cool head during these last months. His pupils needed to rely on someone.

"If you need to be alone, Slipstream, go."

He paused.

"Crying…isn't weakness. It only proves you are normal. You have emotions. You need to let them out."

Slipstream didn't reply. Drift understood. He needed his space. He would give it to him. He gently patted his back before sitting near Jetstorm. It startled his student. He immediately bowed to him.

"What can I do for you, Master?"

Why was he still behaving in such a way? But he couldn't. They shouldn't forget good manners. "I came to talk to you…just like I did to Slipstream. I don't want you to work yourselves to death."

"But if Shadow Raker came to attack us again, we must be ready!" Jetstorm cried out.

Drift frowned. He didn't like his tone, even for good reasons. Jetstorm went stiff, pulling himself together.

"He must pay"

"I don't want this, Jetstorm" He sternly told him. "What did I tell you about revenge?"

The Minicon looked down.

"But Shadow Raker…"

"He will not come to bother you ever again. He'll pay for his crimes like everyone else. But that's not your duty to punish them. You'll end up regretting it."

He let out a deep sigh.

"Any sentient being has the capacity for change" He said.

"Even Shadow Raker?" Jetstorm cried out, sounding outraged.

Shadow Raker…was he able to change too? Drift didn't know. He had no answer. But the Circle of Light had always offered a chance for redemption. Even to him…

"…Only time will tell"

Yes. Everybody could follow another path, another way…They just had to decide. He had offered this chance to Fracture. Nobody knew about their last encounter. He had pretended not to know about the person who stole Shadow Raker's ship.

Fracture's destiny was in his hands.

He frowned. He had thought about him during these last months. He had wondered what he was doing right now. Was he back on Cybertron? Was he imprisoned? Was he hunting other prizes?

He wouldn't know.

"You better change your state of mind, pupil. Am I clear?"

Jetstorm's expression didn't change. But Drift's stern stare made him answer.

"Understood, Master"

Drift was unconvinced. He was about to add something when Bumblebee ran to them. Drift and Jetstorm turned around.

"What's going on?" Drift questioned him.

"Fixit located Shadow Raker's ship's signal."

Jetstorm froze. Drift put a servo over his shoulder. Shadow Raker was still here, in a stasis pod. So…it could be…

"Jetstorm! Slipstream!" He called them back.

Both Minicons nodded and transformed into their buzzsaw mode to attach themselves on Drift's wrists. A few moment later, the other Autobots joined them in front of the scrapyard's entrance.

"Where is the ship?" Grimlock asked.

"A few meters from the scrapyard…" Fixit informed them. "That's not good at all!"

What was he doing here? Drift winced. Why?

"Get ready!" Bumblebee ordered them.

Autobots didn't move. Drift's optics met Windblade's. She looked away, focusing on the newcomer. The samurai tried to ignore a spark ache. He pulled his sword out, ready.

A few minutes later, Fracture appeared. Drift quickly examined him. He hadn't physically changed. The purple Decepticon had a self-confident smirk. Other Autobots pointed their weapons at him.

"Wow. What a welcome."

He looked around.

"That's still a mess" He commented.

"Hey!" Denny cried out, scandalized.

"What do you want, Fracture?" Bumblebee roared, an obvious anger burning in his optics.

Fracture didn't look back at him. He was focused on Drift. The samurai would have wished to look away but he didn't wish to seem vulnerable.

He wouldn't be vulnerable in front of him.

"Such a way to greet a friend." Fracture said.

Grimlock and Sideswipe burst out into laughter.

"Is that a joke?" Grimlock asked. "You? A friend?"

"Don't even dream about it!" Windblade sneered.

"I helped you to resolve the "Shadow Raker" case" Fracture pointed, a nonchalant tone.

Bumblebee shook his head.

"Do you believe such an action redeems you for your other crimes?" He asked him, calmer. "Everything you did was for your own interest."

"Yes!" Sideswipe agreed. "A scum remains a scum. Moreover, you stole a ship!"

Fracture shrugged, still staring at Drift. What? Did he expect the samurai to defend him?

"Now, answer!" Bumblebee repeated. "What do you want?"

"…I came for you, Drift." He said.

Drift froze. What? Did he come to settle scores? Bumblebee made a step ahead.

"You want Drift? You'll have to come through me."

"Me as well" Windblade added.

He looked back at her. She was serious, a fiery and protective look on her face. Drift remained speechless. Was she still ready to protect him?

"You are wrong" Fracture replied. "…Drift is in danger"

"WHAT?" Autobots screamed.

In danger? What for…? What would…? Drift froze, silent.

"Yes" The Decepticon nodded. "Someone will come for his head. A person contracted with a bounty hunter. The contract involves Drift."

Grimlock growled.

"A bounty hunter? You?"

"No" Fracture answered. "…That's Lockdown."

It was a dead silence. Drift still tried to understand Fracture's words.

Someone will come for his head…?

Someone…contracted with Lockdown?

Lockdown had been Wing's murderer and had been declared dead…Was he still alive? He was after him? But who would pay for his head…Who…?

And why did Fracture bother to warn him? Why did he come back on Earth?

"Yes, yes…" Strongarm sighed, unconvinced. "Is it a new trick, Fracture? You are probably lying again…"

"Yes!" Sideswipe agreed. "You hate Drift and you love bounties! Why should we believe you?"

Fracture stared deeply in the samurai's optics. Drift felt…awkward. Was it a way to prove he was sincere?

But Fracture was a consummate liar. Was he saying the truth? Was he lying? That's impossible to know.

"Indeed" Fracture nodded. "Drift is mine. If someone comes for his head, he'll have to come through me."

"I'm not a piece of meat" Drift sighed, rolling his optics.

Fracture chuckled. But nobody mimicked him.

"That's a very bad joke" Bumblebee declared.

"That's not a joke" Fracture said. "I know…since I personally met Lockdown."

Despite Fracture's cheerful tone, he also sounded…bitter. He had met his model. Why such a behaviour?

"He saved me" Fracture sighed. "In an alley. An Autobot wished my death."

He almost spat it.

"So, you have no reason to help Drift" Windblade noticed.

"Well…as I said, I don't like to share."

Indeed. Fracture was possessive. But to the point of coming back on Earth to warn him from such a threat…No. Drift still had to learn about the Decepticon.

He remembered their kiss before parting ways. Drift wondered if Fracture truly had feelings toward him or if he just played with him. If he truly cared for him, was he acting out of his feelings…?

No. Fracture couldn't love him…not after everything he did…

"Even if that's true" Bumblebee sighed, taking handcuffs out. "Your servos are full of energon. I don't care about your intention…"

"No" Drift cut him in.

Everybody turned toward him. Fracture's smirk widened.

"If Lockdown is really after me" He declared. "We can't do it without Fracture."

"What?" Sideswipe exclaimed. "Are you telling us…that you trust him?"

"We will never ally with Fracture!" Fixit spoke up.

Drift shook his head.

"If he met him, he may have information. It could help us to anticipate his attack."

"I'm glad you have a brain, Drift"

Fracture winked at him. Bumblebee didn't drop his weapon.

"We can't let him run free" He objected.

"Oh no! No way! He will not stay in the scrapyard" Grimlock said.

"Yeah! I don't have any plate for an extra person" Denny agreed. "No way he will stay near my son!"

"Don't worry" Fracture reassured them.

He turned back into his motorcycle mode. He was ready to go.

"I would stay in the forest…I managed to handle myself in the wilderness with Drift. You are free to come whenever you desire."

Drift wasn't impressed. Bumblebee was about to say something but the samurai cut him in again.

"I'll come tonight" He spoke up.

"Drift! That's too dangerous!" Strongarm protested.

"I must know the truth. I have to check if he's lying or not."

Fracture didn't move.

"Come alone. Without your Minicons"

"No way-"

"My Minicons wouldn't be around either. It'll be just you and me."

Drift glanced down at his wrists. He looked back at Fracture.

He agreed. He wasn't sure if Fracture would keep his promise. But he had to know the truth. Lockdown was far more dangerous than Fracture. He couldn't endanger his team.

"See you tonight, so"

Fracture vanished.


	37. Chapter 37

**CHAPTER 37**

"… Not wasting time, are you?"

The nightfall had come down when Drift joined Fracture in the forest. He had found him easily. The purple Decepticon had settled down in a clearing, watching something on a Pad while drinking a cube of energon. As promised and despite his comrade's objections, Drift had come without his Minicons. However, he had still kept his swords though he had the feeling he wouldn't have to use them tonight.

After Fracture's departure, Bumblebee had tried to convince him not to go there. It could have been an ambush. His teammates had repeated the same thing. Even Jetstorm and Slipstream had agreed with them while they never contested their Master's decisions. But Drift had given his word.

That "contract" confused him…That was so odd. Especially if Lockdown was part of it. Drift got closer to the purple Decepticon, checking his shoulders. His torpedoes were missing. Fracture noticed his expression and smiled.

"Divebomb and Airazor went out for a walk. I told them to stay around but…As I said, it's just the two of us."

Drift didn't comment. He sat down in front of him. Fracture offered him a cube of energon but Drift refused it. He still didn't trust his rival. He wished to keep a clear mind. He suddenly caught sight of a presence near Fracture. He moved and discovered one of these earthling creatures. A cat, if he was right. A white and black, quite fat cat curled up into a ball. It didn't seem to care about the two giant robots who could crush it at every instant.

"I would never have expected you to be a cat person." He said.

Fracture shrugged.

"Do you think I wanted it? Sheesh. It likes me. It came to squat here during my recharge."

"You didn't give it a name?"

"What for?"

The Decepticon turned around. The fur-ball didn't move. He had a thoughtful expression. It amused Drift. He would never have expected Fracture to listen to him.

"Bounty" He decided.

"Wow. What an inspiration. Always for your bounties" Drift sighed.

"What? I could have called it Fatty. It wouldn't have changed anything."

He rolled his optics, taking a sip of his cube. Once it was empty, Fracture threw it away. His bitterness came back. That's the same expression as the one he had in the scrapyard. Drift had his arms crossed, his full attention on him.

"You said you met Lockdown."

Fracture nodded. He wasn't facing Drift. He was staring off the distance. Obviously, it didn't go well.

"Tell me"

"Oh well…I just expected something else. In my memories, Lockdown was the perfect bounty hunter. The rich and lone adventurer. So powerful…well, my idol. I told you."

Drift remembered. He remembered his nostalgic expression whenever Fracture mentioned Lockdown. Now it disappeared.

"And what happened?" Fracture kept on. "I met a bot. A pretty different bot. So, yes. He saved me. But he let me agonize on the alley's ground. Indeed. I wanted to meet him again. I knew he wouldn't remember me. He wouldn't remember about the young bot whom he saved the life, whom he inspired to become like him."

He paused.

"To sum it all, when we met again, he only criticized me. I only received stupid commentaries. _What a shame. You are a disgrace to your profession. You only gained 230 bounties. Furthermore, you work with Minicons._ "

"I also work with Minicons" Drift said. "There is nothing wrong with it. That's the only one thing you shouldn't be ashamed about."

"Oh, but I'm ashamed!" Fracture replied. "I'm ashamed because I wanted to meet him! I'm ashamed because I relied on him. If I hadn't been that stupid, he wouldn't have come to rescue me."

He turned off his Pad, putting it down near him.

"Then, he showed me his collection. He showed me his tools, his objects, his trophies…All these bot's parts he collected before killing them."

Drift had heard about it. Lockdown and his infamous collection…That was actually nothing new. But unlike Fracture, he had never seen it with his own optics.

"That was disgusting" Fracture finished. "And that was not over yet. He was about to cut another bot in pieces when I left."

"…You didn't try to help him?" Drift sternly asked him.

Fracture shook his head. Drift almost punched the floor. Of course, he hadn't been there. Of course, Fracture wouldn't have laid one digit to rescue someone. However, it still made him angry.

"What could I have done?" Fracture dryly retorted. "I would have been crucified too. My Minicons as well. We would have suffered the same fate. Our parts would have been collected by that—"

Drift invited him to go on. Fracture hesitated. After a few minutes, he spoke up.

"…That monster. You were right, Drift. Lockdown is a monster."

"I'm glad that you realize it."

Fracture chuckled. A joyless laugh. Drift stared at him. He was a completely different person from the one he'd always known.

He looked…vulnerable.

"You know how it feels, right?" Fracture asked him. "You had always idealized a bot. In the end, he disappointed you. You are wondering what you have been doing with your life…"

Drift nodded. Yes. He would never have expected someone to understand his feelings. He had always admired Shadow Raker before he revealed his true colours.

Now. Fracture went through the same thing. With Lockdown.

Somehow Drift couldn't really judge him. He hadn't rescued Lockdown's victim. Of course, he resented him…Drift hadn't defended Shadow Raker's victims either.

Just like he had been unable to protect Jetstorm and Slipstream…

"I don't know what to do now" Fracture sighed. "I always lived this way…all for nothing."

"Don't say such a thing."

Fracture looked up back at him. Drift went closer to him.

"Everyone needs a model to rely upon." The samurai said. "Sometimes, we are disappointed. That's what happened to me. But I endured it. I grieved and I cut ties with my old mentor. The one who had given me a reason to live."

"…How did you do?"

How did he do…? If he had expected Fracture to ask him for advices one day…

But if he needed to be guided…Drift must do it. He shall help him like any other lost bot…

Just like Father John did. Just like Wing did.

"That's quite simple. I found another model. This model was Wing. I changed my name, I became Drift. And I took his advices. I wanted to make him proud of me."

"…But wasn't Wing your boyfriend?" Fracture asked him, raising one eyebrow.

"Our model isn't always a paternal figure. Maybe you saw Lockdown as a paternal figure of sort…just like I viewed Shadow Raker as a father. That's so easy to become attached to the very first person who cares a bit about you…to the point you can't accept he has flaws too…"

Drift took a long breath, closing his optics. For one moment, he actually could see Wing in front of him. He could see him smile to him, praising him, repeating how proud he was.

"I loved Wing. I did everything not to disappoint him. Taking his advices was like a way to keep him close to me."

He opened his optics again. Fracture remained silent. Drift knew he was listening.

He was thinking about the samurai's words. Fracture could lie with ease…but his optics didn't lie. Not this time.

"You only need to find another model. No matter whoever it is" Drift said. "This person will probably be better than Lockdown."

"…I think it's difficult to be worse than Lockdown."

Fracture pulled something out from his back. Drift recognized the stone that had been given by the priest. He stared at him, confused.

"…You actually kept it?"

"Yeah" Fracture replied. "I didn't find any buyer so…"

"Sheesh."

Fracture will always remain greedy. No matter whatever would happen to him afterward, this trait of personality will never change.

"So" Fracture kept on. "I came on Earth for another reason."

Drift raised one eyebrow. The Decepticon looked deeply into his optics.

"I came to offer you a partnership" He declared.

He sounded genuinely serious. The samurai froze, his behaviour seemingly amused his rival.

"Are you kidding?" Drift calmly asked.

"Oh no" Fracture chuckled. "I spotted good bounties. And with our last teamwork—"

"I didn't team up with you for pleasure."

"You are wrong."

Fracture stood up. Drift watched him bypass the animal before sitting down near him. Drift slightly twitched yet remained unmoving.

"Imagine us" Fracture said, a servo over his shoulder. "Two bounty hunters conquering the universe, our Minicons by our side. You definitely noticed it, right? We are deadly together. No one would resist us. Who knows? Maybe together, we could exceed Lockdown's 100 000 bounties."

"But what are you talking about?"

Actually, he wasn't sure if he wanted to know. He shook his head.

"I refuse a partnership with you. I ceased this activity anyway. I belong here. I wouldn't leave Autobots for you."

He paused.

"And you are too cheap to share."

Fracture looked disappointed. However, he still didn't take his servo off Drift.

"Anyway" Drift said. "Thanks for the information. We Autobots will take care of this. We will arrest Lockdown."

Lockdown had to be arrested one day or another anyway…not only because of what he did to Wing.

"What about me?" Fracture questioned him.

"It doesn't involve you" Drift sighed. "I can handle myself. Then…I thought you were happy to return to Cybertron."

It left Fracture speechless. After a few seconds, he slightly smiled at him. He didn't look mocking or smug…He looked upset.

"Cybertron isn't funny without you, Drift"

"Oh, stop"

Why should he believe him? Fracture had always viewed Drift as a nuisance whenever it came to hunting.

"I miss our rivalry, Drift. Then…I thought a partnership would be a good way to get closer to you."

A warm feeling invaded Drift's spark. He didn't understand where it came from. He chose not to display his awkwardness.

"Why…Do you want to kill me again?"

"No. I think you already know the reason, Drift."

Before Drift could react, Fracture's lips were already on his. His spark's warm feeling widened. Drift didn't move. Their kiss only lasted a few seconds before the Decepticon pulled back.

"Truth to be told, I missed you" Fracture declared. "That felt…so empty."

"You are really twisted."

"Just admit it: you missed me too."

Fracture's arms wrapped around Drift's neck. Their chassis touched, Fracture's face a few inches away from Drift's.

No…Fracture easily lied. At least, that's what Drift believed. His spark was pounding…

He couldn't. He had broken up with Windblade because he didn't want a rebound relationship. Wing's memory was still present…

He couldn't…especially with Fracture. He couldn't do it with his sworn enemy. Okay. They came through same things. But that didn't make him a good person…He had tried to kill him many times. These things couldn't be forgotten…

And maybe was it actually another way to kill him? Drift came back to reality and pushed him back.

"No!" He said. "You'll not have my spark."

"…Who said anything about your spark, Drift?"

He didn't add anything else. Fracture kissed him again, deeper. Drift wanted to struggle. He wanted to say he hated his touch. He wanted to say that Fracture was a criminal. He would never get anything from him if he didn't change…

But maybe was he beginning to change…by realizing that Lockdown was a monster? Maybe in Fracture's cold spark, was there still an ounce of morality?

Drift closed his optics. He didn't kiss him back. However, he let Fracture deepen the contact, caressing his chassis, his neck, his back…He felt his tongue on his lips, asking him for entrance…

Drift allowed him.

Their kiss went much more passionate. Fracture moaned, grabbing Drift's face to prolong the moment. Drift's optics were shut. He wanted to forget that Fracture was kissing him right now…

…And Drift wanted to forget that he was allowing him…

Fracture pulled back, putting a servo behind Drift's head. He left a trail of kisses in his neck, licking and nibbling it slightly…Drift wanted to go. He wanted to leave that place. He wanted to join his comrades…he knew what that would lead to…

But the moment Fracture gently pushed him to lay him down on the ground, he suddenly stopped. Drift opened his optics, feeling something on his chassis. What was…?

Bounty. Fatty. The cat.

It was curled up into a ball on his chassis, purring. Both bots stared at it, open-mouthed. They could have crushed it. Fracture frowned, baring dentas at it.

"Get out of here!"

The cat growled. Drift let out a soft sigh before sitting up. He caught the cat in his arms, a slight smile on his face. These creatures were quite cute.

Fracture had his arms crossed, frustrated.

"How ruining the mood?"

"Oh please" Drift teased him. "At least, it proves one thing: I'll always win against you. Especially when it comes to bounties."

The Decepticon clenched his fists.

"I can't believe you would cuddle that piece of fat instead of me."

"Always, Fracture"

Fracture walked away, a furious look on his face. Drift settled up against a tree, enjoying a moment of peace.

He mentally revived their kiss.


	38. Chapter 38

**CHAPTER 38**

"What are you doing?"

Fracture hadn't returned since "Bounty" episode. At first, Drift had thought he had left to join his Minicons. However, he had been late. After two hours, Drift went to seek him. He was followed closely by the cat. Apparently, the animal took a liking in him. Why? He didn't understand. He found the purple Decepticon sitting under a tree. He was lying down on the ground and, when Drift got closer, he noticed the Decepticon was wearing a kind of mask. Fracture had his optics shut, a slight smile on his face. Drift asked him again but the Decepticon didn't reply. He knelt down near him to check the equipment.

He had never seen such a gadget. Near his rival, a Pad. Drift grabbed it.

On the screen, he could see Fracture on his ship, crossing through space, chasing after another ship. Drift frowned. Was it a simulation? A game? A training? Or just a way of relaxing? According to the Decepticon's expression, it looked pleasant. How could it be pleasant? Chasing after another ship? He wasn't sure if he wanted to know anyway. Fracture and Drift had got different senses of "fun".

Suddenly, Drift watched himself on the screen. His optics widened. What was he doing here? Then…why was he by Fracture's side? Both bounty hunters were on the same ship, at drive controls. Or rather…Drift drove while Fracture stood up behind him, yelling after the ship they tracked. Of course…

If it had been a simulation or a game, Drift should have been on the other ship. The enemy ship. Fracture wouldn't have allied himself with him. But that's what happened. Why? Anyway, the chase lasted a few minutes until Fracture pressed a button. Their ship sent a missile. One moment later, it blew their enemy apart right away. Smoke, fire, ship's remains floated around the space. Like in any action movie…

Back on their ship, Fracture put his servos over the samurai's shoulders, repeating that the bounty was his. Drift raised one eyebrow. Of course, of course, they definitely would team up in reality. However, he must admit it: the image quality was good.

On the screen, he could see Fracture kissing Drift on the cheek…then their image turned off. Fracture removed his mask. He blinked and turned around to face him, open-mouthed.

Truth to be told, Drift shouldn't have been surprised. However, he was. He put his servos on his hips.

"What was this?"

The Decepticon simply shrugged.

"I do it whenever I'm upset."

"And?"

Fracture wickedly smirked at him. He gestured him, inviting him to get closer. He handed his mask to him.

"That's a device. It shows you the place you want the most to be. What do you want the most…The ideal scenario of your life."

"So, are you telling me that your most cherished dream is chasing after a ship to blow it off?"

Fracture chuckled.

"I'm a bounty hunter. I told you: my dream is action, thrill…these feelings I get whenever I hunt."

"Why was I here too?"

He let out a sigh. This expression again…He smiled yet he looked upset at the same time. The same he had displayed sooner…before both of them were…

No, Drift thought. That wouldn't happen again.

"I think I offered you a partnership."

"Oh, please. You weren't serious."

"Drift, trust me. So many gadgets break down, have a glitch or anything else. But this one scans your mind. You cannot lie to it."

"Technology is not always reliable!" The samurai retorted.

"It doesn't change anything"

He must stop looking at him in such a way…But Drift couldn't help but feel awkward. He stared at the device. He didn't believe Fracture. He had probably tampered with it. How could such a gadget scan his mind?

Yet…did it mean that Fracture had been genuine in his offer?

Obviously, that's true. However, according to the illusion, it meant that Drift was working under him. He wasn't working with him. Yet, there was still the matter about the Decepticon's feelings. If that gadget truly showed the thing people want the most…it meant Fracture didn't play with him.

Drift felt…lost.

"Maybe you wish to try?" Fracture offered him.

"…No."

"Oh, please! This thing will not kill you! Yet, you shouldn't use it too much. Because it feels so great that we sometimes forget about the reality. Don't worry. For a first experience, I'll be there to keep a watch over you."

Drift said nothing. That's completely stupid…

A thing…showing him what he wanted the most…

But what did he wish the most? He didn't know it himself.

He finally grabbed it. It didn't seem deadly…even if it came from Fracture. The Decepticon knelt down over him to put it on his face. Everything went blurry around him. The samurai laid down in the grass. The Decepticon vanished. He was probably activating the Pad.

A few seconds later, Drift was in the heart of the Sacred Mountain. The sun on the horizon, a perfect view on the lake, on the mountain…He could feel the wind on his face…water's noises…

That was extremely realist. For a gadget…he really felt like he was on the Mount Fuji right now.

Nearby, there was Wing.

And Axe.

And Jetstorm and Slipstream.

His group. The Circle of Light. They were there…they were training under the blue sky, enjoying the view.

He felt a spark's ache. Everyone smiled…everyone looked happy…

Autobots were present too. Grimlock cheered them on, Windblade challenged Axe…

That couldn't be happening…

He reached out for Wing. He only wanted to touch him…he wanted to touch him…but that was an illusion. He knew it deep down…Everything was made of pixels. He wouldn't feel anything…

Yet, he felt him. He felt his body when he put a servo over his back.

Wing turned around, a warm smile on his face.

His mentor…was back. And Drift felt a lump in his throat.

"Stop it" He said.

Nobody answered.

"STOP IT! FRACTURE! STOP IT!"

Everyone turned around.

Grimlock, Windblade, Bee, Strongarm, Sideswipe…

"Master?" Jetstorm said.

Then everything went off. He was back in the forest. Fracture appeared again. Drift looked down, removing his mask.

"It really works…"

"What do you think? I'm not the one using junk after all."

Fracture didn't smile anymore. He looked…concerned. Why should he be concerned? Drift wondered if that's because the Decepticon hadn't been present in the simulation. After all, it could be anything. The Decepticon stood up, taking the Pad. Drift gave him his mask back.

"…That's Wing, wasn't it?" He questioned him.

Drift nodded.

"…He seems nice."

He didn't add anything else. He was about to leave.

"Where are you going?" Drift frowned.

"I'm going to rest. You too, Drift…I think you need it."

No emotion in his voice. He talked…like what they were supposed to be. Machines.

Drift didn't move. He just watched Fracture vanish behind trees. The samurai touched his lips, thoughtful.

If he had said the truth about such a gadget, he had no reason to desire Fracture.

So…why couldn't he stop thinking about him?

* * *

"Strongarm!"

The blue cadet heard a loud noise behind her. She turned around and facepalmed.

"Sideswipe? What have you done again?"

"Nothing! I just wanted to help and everything just fell on me."

"Oh, please" She sighed. "Don't you think it's a bit late to work? Even I do not like extra hours."

She didn't know what to say. Even when Sideswipe wished to help – and that's rare- he was unable to do it properly. She headed for him, helping the red bot up. She checked the damage.

"Denny will kill you"

"I will tell him that was you" Sideswipe simply replied, arms crossed.

"You are annoying!" Strongarm scolded him. "What can't you be a bit responsible?"

She looked around. There was nobody else.

"Where are Jetstorm and Slipstream?"

"Oh…They probably went for a walk with Russell."

"Primus…Drift entrusted them to you, remember! Haven't you listened Fracture? Lockdown is after us!"

She was about to search for them when Sideswipe grabbed her arm.

"Oh, relax, officer! Nothing will happen to them. And maybe Fracture just told us a tale because he felt lonely."

"I want him to lie too! But we don't know anything yet. For crying out loud! You are completely dumb!"

Sideswipe rolled his optics. However, he still kept a grin on his face. Whenever he had such a grin, she wanted to punch him.

"Yes, yes" Sideswipe agreed. "I'm so dumb and you can't tear your optics off me."

"What do you mean again?"

"I think you already understood."

Strongarm blinked. Sideswipe didn't let go of her arm. Why…?

"…I don't have time. We must find Jetstorm and Slipstream now!"

"Okay, okay"

He stretched.

"We'll seek them together if you wish."

"You better. Afterward, you'll clean that mess."

Sideswipe sighed. She was about to leave the scrapyard when he suddenly was a few inches away from her.

"Sideswipe…?"

"Before searching them, I would like to do something before."

"What?"

She didn't have time to ask more. She wanted to yell at him to focus, but she was cut in by a pair of lips on hers.

Her optics widened. Wait…wasn't she recharging? Was she dreaming? Her first instinct was to push him back.

"What are you doing?"

Sideswipe's grin vanished. He moved back. Strongarm's spark was pounding. She could feel a warmth on her cheeks.

Did Sideswipe really…?

"If that's a joke again—"

"That's not a joke."

The red bot looked down.

"Sorry. I misunderstood."

"What are you talking about?"

Sideswipe bit his lips. She'd never seen him that awkward before…even not in Windblade's presence.

Speaking about her…

"I-if that's about Windblade…" She warned him. "If you want me because you can't have her, so…"

"No, no."

He sighed.

"I think I already felt something for you…even before her arrival."

"Aren't you serious?"

"Well. Yes."

She blinked. Her spark wasn't slowing down. Sideswipe's expression was so…out-of-character. That's so…new. So…strange…

"Think about it" He said. "I could have tried something with her after her breakup with Drift but…No. I think I had never been truly interested in her. She may be physically beautiful and she is—"

"…Go on"

He slightly smiled.

"Well. Would you like us…to walk a little ways together?"

"A little ways? You mean, in the scrapyard or—"

"You definitely are slow!" He rolled his optics. "I talked about trying something together…Together. Dating."

He was asking her…out?

Her cheeks went warmer. She gulped, staring at Sideswipe.

That wasn't good for teamwork…But she couldn't deny her feelings. She'd always felt something toward him. Deep down, after so many time working and arguing together…that's logical to feel something.

She thought it was one-sided though.

As she didn't reply, Sideswipe sighed. He was about to leave.

"Oh. Don't worry. I'll be fine."

"Wait"

She slowly went closer to him. She took a long breath before smiling at him.

"I haven't said no."

It made him smile back. Sideswipe turned around. She tilted her heard.

"Maybe could you show me again?"

"Of course, unfunny cop."

"Shut up, careless delinquent."

Then their lips met again. Strongarm wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening their contact while Sideswipe's servos massaged her back.

"FINALLY!"

They pulled back, sharply turning around.

Jetstorm, Slipstream, Russell were hidden behind bushes. They shouted with glee, raising their arms like if they were at the World Cup. They displayed a very obvious grin on their faces.

For one moment, she really thought it was another joke. But Sideswipe frowned and told them off.

"I swear: everyone will know tomorrow!" Russell cried out.

"Yes! In newspapers!" Jetstorm added.

"On Internet! Even Cybertron will know!" Slipstream chuckled.

"KIDS! GET OUT! GO TO SLEEP!" Sideswipe scolded them.

The trio walked away, laughing. Sideswipe rolled his optics before hugging Strongarm again.

"So…What were we doing?"

"Well I was an unfunny cop and you were a careless delinquent"

"Ah yes. I remember"

They didn't care about some other witnesses. They kissed again.

* * *

Not too far from the scrapyard, Divebomb and Airazor had isolated themselves. They followed their Master's orders. They must stay around, ready. They had laid down in the grass, stargazing. Divebomb thought it was quite nice to enjoy a private moment together. Yet he didn't understand Fracture's behaviour.

"I don't understand why we left Cybertron so soon…" He sighed.

Airazor nodded.

"Fracture wishes to keep Drift for himself. He doesn't want to leave him to Lockdown."

"Yes, okay" Divebomb agreed. "But still…we couldn't wait to return to Cybertron. As quickly as we came, we left."

He understood. Their boss's rivalry with Drift was an important part of his life. But to the point to come back on Earth…? Divebomb wondered if there was something else. Of course, there was another explanation but he couldn't believe in it.

No. That wouldn't be right…Fracture hated Drift with all his spark.

He caught Airazor's servo, holding it. His partner smiled, hugging him back.

"You know" Airazor said. "Even if it's Earth, it's still nice."

"At least, we are safe here. I mean. No one will look down on us because we are Minicons."

"And because we are Decepticons. No one will hurt us…" Airazor agreed. "Well. Beside other Autobots, of course!"

Divebomb chuckled, getting closer to him.

"I could stay here forever" He said.

"You don't miss Cybertron?" Airazor asked him.

"Yes, of course. It always will be our planet. But we are so used to travel, to explore other universes…"

He paused.

"Deep down I don't need Cybertron that much. Not really…as long as there is the boss. As long as I have you."

Airazor tore his optics off the sky to stare at him. He kissed him on the lips; a kiss Divebomb welcomed with pleasure.

"I love you"

"Who knows?" Airazor said. "Maybe once everything'll be over, we could move in together. All three of us."

"On Earth?"

"Wherever you want. Wherever the boss wants."

Divebomb hugged him tightly.

"…That's a good idea"

* * *

"Really?"

Grimlock put his cube of energon down. He moved closer to the two Minicons and Russell. An incredible excitation was obvious in his optics. He looked as happy as the trio. Slipstream chuckled.

"Yes. We walked in on them kissing."

"A quite passionate kiss" Jetstorm added.

"YES! Finally!" Grimlock cried out. "It was about time that these two get a room!"

If Jetstorm and Slipstream had been human, they would have blushed. Slipstream looked away. He wasn't used to hear about…these things. Their Master had never talked about these topics with them. He didn't like when they mentioned…private things. Like "interfacing". He watched their language.

Russell put his hands on his hips.

"Grimlock…"

"By the way, what about you and your girlfriend, Russell?" Grimlock grinned. "Did you already kiss?"

The boy blushed.

"No way! Not with Hank."

"But she is cute" The Dinobot pouted.

"She is only a friend!"

"Yeah, yeah" Slipstream whispered, unconvinced.

Russell glared daggers at him. Slipstream immediately understood he'd just committed a mistake. Then a devious smirk appeared on the boy's face.

"What about you, Slipstream? Do you like someone?"

"Beside…the beautiful pink stranger?" Jetstorm added, winking.

Fortunately, they couldn't blush. Fortunately, they couldn't blush. But Slipstream suddenly felt awkward.

"A beautiful pink stranger?"

"He met her in a bar" Jetstorm informed him.

"You actually went to a bar?" Grimlock cried out.

"Yes! With Master Drift!"

Grimlock and Russell exchanged a look, completely astonished. Master Drift, the honourable samurai…had actually visited a bar? Okay, he had told them not to saying anything…But Jetstorm couldn't hide anything from Commander Russell.

"Jetstorm!" Slipstream scolded him.

"Yeah! High-grade parties!" Grimlock chuckled.

"Let's move back to the matter" Russell kept on. "Who is this beautiful pink stranger?"

Slipstream wanted to stand up and leave. Yet, he couldn't do this. It wouldn't be honourable. He glared at Jetstorm, silently telling him not to go on. They would settle scores tomorrow, on the battlefield.

In the end, he smiled.

"Yeah. We still talk to each other."

"Really?"

"Yes. She is very nice. Jetstorm thought she was a Decepticon. It isn't true! She is like us…She was looking for energon."

He scratched his head.

"We partied, we danced and we—"

"Sheesh. I don't need the details" Russell cut him in, disgusted.

"You wanted to know! And we will see each other again soon."

"Great! Now, you just need Master Drift's blessing" Grimlock giggled.

"He will never accept it."

Slipstream sighed. He could just picture it right now. A very angry Master Drift, giving him this speech: " _A romance? Never! Remember your oath! Training before romance!"_ followed by a sword pinning Slipstream to the ground. The Dinobot then faced Jetstorm.

"What about you, Jetstorm?"

"…Well-"

Jetstorm mimicked Slipstream. Now he was the one who was awkward. Hehe, Slipstream mentally chuckled. Serve you right. That's your punishment.

"I met a bot too. In this bar" He shyly smiled.

"Cool!" Russell cried out. "Tell us about him"

"Well…He plays in a music band. He loves earthling songs."

"Like, rock, metal?"

"Everything"

He proudly smiled. Now Slipstream tried to picture Jetstorm introducing this bot to Master Drift. A samurai and a singer. The result was quite cute. Grimlock let out a sigh.

"Come on. Everybody is in couple now…And I'm still alone like a fool."

"You'll find someone too" Jetstorm reassured him.

"Anyway" Slipstream chuckled. "I can't wait for our double dates!"

"My gosh, you two sounds like two teenagers."

They heard steps from behind them. That's definitely Master Drift who returned. Slipstream frowned. He will scold them again. They should recharge at such an hour. Both Minicons turned around.

"Master Drift?"

But that's not Master Drift.

That's an individual they didn't know. A bot with a black and white paint on his face, a green armour and a hook for a servo.


	39. Chapter 39

**CHAPTER 39**

Silence fell down. Nobody moved, staring at the stranger, completely astonished. No matter if it was Grimlock, Russell or Minicons…all of them shared the same thoughts.

There was a special aura around that bot. Even before, they had never met an enemy providing such a feeling of discomfort and anxiety. Not even Steeljaw, not even Fracture, not even Megatronus…No. That's something completely different. Something…scary.

Grimlock couldn't even feel his own spark pounding in his chassis.

Finally, the bot spoke up.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your precious moment…" He said, making another step ahead, a chilling smile on his face. "But I seek a bot named Deadlock. Is he here?"

Nobody replied. They didn't realize what's just happening. However, Jetstorm and Slipstream were the first ones to react. They remembered Fracture's warnings. They exchanged a look with Grimlock. The Dinobot immediately understood.

"Commander Russell" Jetstorm whispered at him. "Go warn Fixit now! He must sound the alarm quickly! We must call the others!"

"…Sorry" Grimlock said, putting himself in front of Russell to hide him while the young boy ran away to the control centre. "There is no Deadlock here. It must be a mistake."

The bot's expression didn't change. Yet a red light glowed in his optics. Grimlock knew this look. He was analysing them…He was searching in their movements, in their tics, to collect the truth…He'd find out if they were lying or not.

He shrugged.

"Odd. Yet my ship's coordinates led me here."

If he wasn't that afraid, Jetstorm would tell him off. He would yell him to get out. The bot made another step again.

"Your ship must have a glitch…" Grimlock mouthed, slowly moving back. "There is no one named Deadlock here."

"Yes, yes. Whatever you say."

He paused.

"Unfortunately, I have a contract to uphold. I can't allow any mistake. So…"

He extended his right arm up and a chainsaw suddenly appeared. The awful shrieking noise startled them right away. Jetstorm suppressed a cry while Slipstream reached for his naginata on his back. Grimlock clenched his fists, not tearing his optics off the bot.

"You have one last chance" He said, calmly. "Tell me where he is."

Nobody answered. Suddenly, they heard siren wailing. The alarm loudly echoed around the scrapyard. It gave them slight reassurance. Russell had warned the others. They're coming. The bot turned around, looking for the noise source.

"Go join your Master!" Grimlock ordered to the Minicons.

"Grimlock…" Slipstream shook his head.

"Come on! Do it! Go join him! I'll hold him back until backup! It shouldn't be long! It'll take a few minutes! Go!"

Then Grimlock transformed into his Dinobot mode. He let out a deep roar, ready to deal with their enemy. The bot nodded, approving.

"I guess that Deadlock means something for you?"

He didn't add anything else. Grimlock roared again before lunging at the stranger, fangs at ready. The bot smiled, unmoving and let Grimlock attack him. He moved aside before Grimlock aimed for his throat. He jumped to give him a strong kick from behind. Grimlock fell hard on the ground. Rage burning in his optics, the Dinobot stood up to face him again.

"Why do you want Deadlock, you freaking psychopath?" He spat at him.

The bot shrugged.

"I have a contract to uphold."

"Who is your customer? It can't be the High Council!"

"Sorry. It's confidential. I must honour my customer's request."

"You are the honourable one?"

What's the matter with honour, for Primus's sake? Grimlock charged him once again, using the entire weight of his body to eject him from the scrapyard. The stranger landed on his pedes, as if nothing had happened.

"Then…I came to add a new trophy to my collection." He added with a smirk.

"Primus…who are you?"

"My name is Lockdown. Don't you dare forget it."

Grimlock couldn't even blink. Lockdown already appeared in front of him again. Then he suddenly felt an intense pain in his chassis and screamed, trying to free himself. Lockdown just hit him twice, two strong and hard blows, one after another. Grimlock moved back, holding his chassis to catch his breath. He had a heavily built armour…Such blows wouldn't hurt him like that.

Lockdown wasn't stopping. His body pivoted to kick him hard in the stomach. Grimlock was thrown on the ground, a few meters away. His enemy didn't even use his chainsaw. It probably was useless…Lockdown put a servo on his hip, leaning over his opponent.

"I thought Dinobots were stronger than that."

"Get scrapped…"

"I'll find the Deadlock you cherish."

Lockdown walked away, coming across the scrapyard. He was still on alert, searching the area. Grimlock watched him get closer to the stasis pods, where captured Decepticons were locked up inside. He screamed in anger, standing up to jump on him one more time. Lockdown turned around and Grimlock pinned him on the ground, his fist up.

"Oh no! YOU WILL NOT DO ANYTHING!"

"What will you do? Will you kill me? Do it" Lockdown calmly retorted.

Then Grimlock heard blade's noise near his earshot. He didn't have time to react as an acute pain stung his throat. He caught sight of energon running down, falling on Lockdown's forehead. Grimlock choked, pressing a paw on his wound. Unfortunately, he paid for such a mistake. Lockdown smirked before punching him hard in the abdomen again, turning tables. Grimlock was on the ground, writhing in pain while his opponent drew an invisible line on his chassis with his hook.

"You know. I came for Deadlock's parts but…I could gouge one of your optics out…maybe both of them. I never had any Dinobot's parts in my collection before…"

"Lockdown!"

Lockdown turned his neck. Slipstream lunged at him, using his naginata to make him let go of the Dinobot. Lockdown expected an attack and raised his arm up, striking him hard in the face. Fortunately, Slipstream dampened the impact by using his weapon as a shield. He fell down on the ground, before standing up. Despite his fear, he wouldn't back down from Lockdown.

"No, Slipstream!" Grimlock cried out. "Get out of here!"

"A Minicon? Really?" Lockdown said. He let out a deep and sinister laugh. "Do you really wish to challenge me?"

"You'll not touch Grimlock. You'll not the Master either."

Lockdown's optics widened in surprise.

"Wait. Is Deadlock your Master? Is that it?"

Slipstream didn't reply. He slowly moved around his opponent, no emotion on his face. He must imitate Drift. He mustn't be impressed by his adversary. Lockdown activated his chainsaw again.

"I have more reasons to honour this contract! If I can break some Minicon with it…"

"Slipstream! LEAVE! That's too dangerous!"

But what were the others doing? Grimlock thought. He clenched his fists. He wanted to intervene but if he took his paw off his wound, energon bled again. His vision went blurry. Slipstream took a few steps back, before turning around to run in the opposite direction. He wanted to lure Lockdown. He wanted to draw his attention away from Grimlock.

"No…" Grimlock closed his optics, passing out.

Lockdown chased after Slipstream. The Minicon speeded. The bounty hunter was fast. Much faster than any opponent he'd ever faced before. He bit his lip, running again.

In Lockdown's mind, the Minicon would lead him to his Master.

Slipstream glanced back at his side. He managed to sneak right under a wreck to hide. Grabbing his naginata, he managed to step back enough in the shadows. The bounty hunter wouldn't be able to reach him.

From where he stood, he could only see Lockdown's pedes. Then his knees.

This blade's noise again. Slipstream's spark missed a beat when the activated chainsaw appeared in front of him, Lockdown moving it closer to reach him. Unfortunately, he found himself pinned against the wall while the chainsaw approached further.

Slipstream remained unmoving. He didn't even think straight. He couldn't even remember Drift's advices about a calm mind during a combat. The chainsaw was still working. Behind it, he could see one of Lockdown's red optics pointing at him.

"So, Minicon? Cat got your glossa?"

Slipstream had his arms out to his sides, staring deeply in Lockdown's optics. He must forget about his chainsaw. He mustn't panic…

Lockdown chuckled, his chainsaw not at a few inches away from Slipstream's face.

Suddenly, he screamed out in pain. He had his chainsaw deactivated, trembling.

Slipstream didn't move.

He held his naginata, the tip of his weapon planted in Lockdown's optic.

He didn't miss it. Lockdown sat up, still screaming, holding his injured optic. Slipstream took opportunity of his weakness to run out of the wreck, away from Lockdown.

He must join the others…

He must join Jetstorm…

But before he could rush to the commander centre, he was violently swept aside. Everything was spinning…Slipstream felt his back landing hard against the wall again. Dizzy, he let go of his weapon. He fell on the ground, yelping in pain while Lockdown headed for him.

No…No…

Energon ran out of Lockdown's optic…It was only a hole now. The bounty hunter burned with fury. Yet, he still calmly walked in his direction.

Slipstream could only stare up at him.

Lockdown towered over him. Then he punched his face again. Because of the violent blow, Slipstream spat energon out of his mouth. He moved back, queasy. He just made another step before collapsing.

However, it wasn't enough for Lockdown. Slipstream caught sight of his hook, a few inches away from his optics.

He understood. He couldn't help but scream out of horror.

"An eye for an eye, bug." Lockdown only said.

An unimaginable pain burned his right optic.

Everything went green on his right side…everything went transparent…He felt Lockdown's iron hook slowly gouging his right optic out…

Then, Lockdown grabbed his chin between two digits.

And he violently smashed his head on the ground. Slipstream went blind for a few seconds. Then, red sky appeared in his vision again…before Lockdown leaned over him.

He couldn't hear anything…His lips moved, but he couldn't hear what he was saying.

Then, he felt Lockdown's grip on his chin again, his body slowly sitting up…He used him as a ragdoll…

He's going to smash his head again…

Then, everything went black.

Lockdown didn't have any time to crush Slipstream's skull to open it.

He didn't have any time…because he was forced to move back, dodging a sword lunging at him. Lockdown moved aside, facing his opponent.

Drift was there. He wasn't alone though. He was surrounded by his team. Lockdown looked at them, one by one. He then rubbed the empty hole. It had been his optic once. He tried to dry energon running down in abundance.

At Drift's pedes, Jetstorm let out a horrified yelp when he caught sight of an unconscious Slipstream. He rushed at him, supporting him. Drift was on alert, a dangerous stare on Lockdown. He was cold like a stone. Deep down, he had only one desire.

He touched one of his students. He had attacked Slipstream…

Death was a right punishment for Lockdown. And Drift would be the one giving it to him.

"So…You are Deadlock?" Lockdown questioned him.

He looked happy. Why would he be happy?

"I knew I would find you here"

Drift didn't reply. Without any word, he charged. He pivoted, his sword up, aiming for the neck to cut his head in one strike. Lockdown dodged him again though this time, he had more difficulties. He sat up, fiercely glaring at his target.

"Someone paid me for your head!"

"I know"

Drift attacked again. He wanted to use Lockdown's handicap to throw him on the ground. Unfortunately, Lockdown was still dangerous, even if he had only one optic now. He reached out for Drift to punch him right in his face, sending him away. Bumblebee charged at the bounty hunter, using close combat's technics. Drift wanted to warn him that's useless with Lockdown but that's too late. Lockdown grabbed his neck to smash his face against the wall.

"Bumblebee!" Russell cried.

"Russell! Denny! LEAVE!" Strongarm ordered them.

Sideswipe and Jetstorm checked Slipstream's pulse. Despite heavy damages, Slipstream was fortunately still alive. Jetstorm caught him in his arms, hugging him tightly. Tears were running down on his face.

"Slipstream…"

"He'll be okay, kid!" Sideswipe tried to reassure him while he grabbed his sword to fight. "He's strong! He'll survive!"

Now, Windblade and Strongarm teamed up to get the upper hand on Lockdown. Nevertheless, the bounty hunter defended himself. He winked at Windblade before grabbing one of her wings to twist it hard. Windblade yelped in pain while Strongarm jumped, pressing her claws on his neck. Lockdown answered with an elbow in her ribs. That's enough to free himself. Strongarm hold her side, spitting energon.

Lockdown moved back. Drift and Bumblebee caught their breath while Sideswipe slowly headed for him, sword at servo. Lockdown caught sight of a stasis pod nearby, smiling at Drift.

"Is that my fate?" He softly asked him.

"No…You'll not survive for this."

"Whatever you say"

And with one strike, Lockdown suddenly used his chainsaw to tear the stasis pod off, under Autobot's horrified expression. Bumblebee yelled Fixit to close the scrapyard's gates, but that's too late.

Drift's optics widened, watching the bot rising up from his containment.

Foxtrot appeared, looking all around. Lockdown put his servos on his hips, pride burning his optics.

"It can't be!" Sideswipe screamed.

Foxtrot's stare was on Drift. The "Trigger-Happy" terror clenched his fists as soon as he recognized him.

"You…YOU TRAITOR!"

Drift took his katana, ready to spar. Sideswipe engaged combat with Lockdown while Bumblebee supported him. Foxtrot roared in rage, lunging at Drift.

"I'm going to tear you apart!"

Drift blinked. For one moment, he swore he noticed a red dot on Foxtrot's chassis.

And the next, a missile was launched out, landing between the two opponents. Smoke blinded them for a few minutes, slowly vanishing. Foxtrot stood up, completely astonished.

The red dot was back on the Ronin.

Drift looked around. Who…?

He noticed him. Not very far from them in the forest, hidden behind bushes, Fracture was on the ground, his cannon pointed at Foxtrot, waiting a few seconds before he shot at him again.


	40. Chapter 40

**CHAPTER 40**

"What's going on ?" Bee shouted. "Who shot?"

Drift couldn't answer. He abruptly stepped off while Fracture launched another missile. The projectile rose up in the sky before falling down on Foxtrot. The fox-con dodged the missile another time, rolling on the ground while screaming in terror.

The samurai picked up his swords. So, Fracture hadn't lied. He was on their side. Unfortunately, Foxtrot wasn't the most dangerous threat right now. His stare focused on Lockdown. Their enemy also watched the direction where missiles were coming from. He frowned when he caught sight of a purple spot in distance. He obviously recognized him.

"That scraping scum! As soon as I get the bounty, I swear I'll take care of that bastard!"

"You'll not do such a thing!" Drift roared, lunging at him again.

Lockdown blocked Drift's blade with his chainsaw, kicking his leg hard. Drift lost his balance though he still tried to target his chassis. Lockdown clenched his fist before striking him in the face with his hook. The weapon left a scar on Drift's cheek. Drift gritted his dentas, trying to remain calm. Lockdown headed for him. He displayed a false compassionate smile at his prey.

"You are the one jumping in the fire" He said, raising his chainsaw up.

Suddenly, he jumped back. He had noticed the red dot on his chassis just in time. Fracture covered them from far. How many missiles did he have? Once he'll short of missiles, he'd be forced to join the battlefield…If Drift risked himself to trust him…

He didn't have time for this! He aimed for Lockdown with his sword again while Sideswipe tried to attack him from behind, sandwiching him. Unfortunately, that's not enough! Lockdown jumped above them one more time, landing right behind Strongarm.

"RELEASE HER NOW!" Sideswipe growled while the bounty hunter grabbed the cadet, his chainsaw under her throat.

Strongarm let out a shiver, her optics shut. A bit of energon came out of her throat because of the cutting blade.

"Okay. So, you'll lower your weapons" Lockdown declared. "Then Deadlock will surrender. I'll take his head and I'll leave."

But he couldn't add anything else. A nunchaku came across the scrapyard to hit him right in the face. Strongarm had strength enough to elbow him in the chassis, freeing herself. Sideswipe rushed at her to check her injuries. Drift turned around. Jetstorm put himself in front of Slipstream, a fighting stance.

"Jetstorm" He ordered him. "Go to hide in Clay's house! Guard the door! Do everything to protect the humans at any cost!"

Jetstorm didn't seem to approve. But his Master gave him a stern look. Jetstorm reluctantly complied and lifted Slipstream off the ground to carry him away from the battlefield, following Denny and Russell to find refuge in their house.

On the other hand, Foxtrot ran away too. He hurriedly left the battlefield to dodge another missile though this time, it aimed for Lockdown. He headed for the forest. Drift grabbed his sword. If he ran in such a direction…

He jumped, dodging another strike from Lockdown.

* * *

Fracture watched the scene. Still lying face down, he tried to aim at Lockdown. Unfortunately, his ex-model moved every two seconds. He could anticipate his movements but he was still too fast to him. He couldn't shoot him without causing damage to Drift.

He sighed. It meant he will have to join in the battlefield too. He'll have to fight his old model by himself, using his own blades. His cannon was useless. He'll fight him in close combat. That's a thought that both repulsed and seduced him. Of course, Lockdown was too powerful…But together with Drift, they could bring him down.

Fracture could outrank him…just like he'd always wished…

Primus! What were his Minicons doing?

He heard torpedoes above his head. He let out a sigh of relief. Finally! Divebomb and Airazor transformed. Both of them got closer to their Master, a horrified gaze while watching the battle happening in front of them.

"Master!" Divebomb cried out. "What do we do?"

"Are we leaving?" Airazor questioned, cowering. "That's too dangerous!"

Fracture shook his head.

"No. We are going to the battlefield."

"Boss?" Divebomb repeated, in disbelief. "They are our foes!"

"Yes, but there is Drift in!" Fracture retorted. "I'll not leave him to Lockdown."

Airazor and Divebomb exchanged a look. They were completely astonished. Fracture read their mind. That's so much emotion for a simple rivalry…A simple bounty…

He didn't have any time for this.

"Go ahead! I'm coming!" He ordered them, pulling his blade out.

Both torpedoes nodded. He was their boss, after all. They transformed in torpedoes, rushing to the scrapyard. Fracture was about to join them when he suddenly came face to face with Foxtrot. The Ronin stopped, taking time to recognize him. Fracture was in a hurry. He bared his dentas.

"Get out of my way!"

"You…Fracture!"

He clenched his fists and lunged at him. Fracture blocked him with his arm, ready to use his Taser. For crying out loud! That's not the right time! He must join his Minicons! But Foxtrot stood up for himself. The Ronin hit him in the face. Fracture was a bit stunned, leaning against a tree. He glared at him, a murderous light in his optics.

"Do you wish to dance again, you son of a gun?"

"You filthy Decepticon scrap! You do not deserve to live!" Foxtrot roared, trying to punch him again.

Really? Fracture didn't pull his Taser out. He pressed a button to activate his blades from his wrists. He'll tear his spark out and get to his Minicons! Taking a breath, he charged.  
-

Sideswipe and Drift counter-attacked Lockdown together. The bounty hunter had noticed Jetstorm, Slipstream and humans heading for the scrapyard's house. He had tried to chase after them. Drift and Sideswipe tried to push him back, struggling with difficulties. Bumblebee shot at him with his gun. Now Lockdown had hard times. He tried to defend himself, but he couldn't fight many opponents at the same time. He couldn't get the upper hand despite he was physically strong. He was now stuck against a wall, glaring at them.

"Deadlock…" Lockdown raised one eyebrow. "I heard about you"

Drift didn't reply. He kept attacking.

"Yes. You were a member of the Circle of the Light. I'm sorry but I think I killed one of your comrades into an ambush."

The samurai's expression hardened. No. He hadn't forgotten about Wing. He hadn't forgotten about what Lockdown did to his comrade. Though his rage mostly came from Lockdown attacking one of his students. One of the people he cherished the most…

He'd kill Lockdown. He couldn't stay alive! Not only because he was after him. But because he was able to harm anybody!

"Shut up and fight!" Sideswipe yelled, his sword up. "This one is for Strongarm!"

Lockdown turned around. He forgot Drift a few seconds. A cruel smirk appeared on his face and the samurai's optics widened. He realized what he was planning to do!

No, he thought. He couldn't…

"Sideswipe! Get out!"

But Sideswipe had no time to react. Lockdown's hook plunged into his throat. Sideswipe choked, coughed, his screams losing into the energon coming out of the injury. He fell to his knees, holding his neck, still stunned by what just happened. He hadn't had time to defend himself…

"Sideswipe!" Strongarm cried out, rushing to his side.

Sideswipe trembled, before collapsing on the ground. Strongarm ran to him, turning him around to check his wound. Lockdown chuckled, seemingly enjoying the sight. He raised his hook up to Strongarm but Drift didn't leave him any time for this. He jumped on him. He forgot his pain. He used his shoulder to hit him strongly enough to throw him away.

In the end, Lockdown fell, a few feet away. Drift and Bumblebee moved closer to him while Strongarm called Fixit for help. A few seconds later, the Minicon was by their side to press on the wound.

"Surrender" Drift told Lockdown.

He felt Bumblebee's stare on him. Drift slowly headed for the bounty hunter. This latter managed to stand up. He coldly glared at them.

"Deadlock. Yes. He told me you would be a pain in the neck…"

At this point, Drift didn't care about the person who had sent Lockdown to kill him. It didn't matter. What did matter was the death of the bot in front of him…

His leader's opinion didn't cross his mind. He didn't care if it was a dishonourable act. Autobots didn't kill out of revenge. They only killed out of necessity…

But Lockdown's death was necessary. He must kill him…or other victims could suffer because of him.

His decision was made. He raised his sword up.

Lockdown didn't bat one optic. He let Drift come to him. He understood he was intending to lure him into a trap…

He expected it. Lockdown picked up one of Strongarm's guns. She had probably dropped it during the battle. He heard the blue cop screaming behind him. Drift remained in alert, ready to protect himself and Bumblebee.

He expected Lockdown to use it against him.

He didn't.

Lockdown looked up. Gently but firmly, he pointed his gun at the sky.

And shot.

Drift didn't understand. Was he sending a distress signal?

He watched.

No…

He heard an anguished scream in the sky…

Then he watched one of torpedoes fall.

* * *

That's like an explosion. Yes. Fracture will always remember it. It felt like his spark exploded.

Everything happened inside him…yet he could feel his own circuits burning within him.

He got the upper hand on Foxtrot. He maintained him on the ground, ready to finish him. He was ready to finish the obstacle to engaging combat.

He was ready to confront Lockdown. He was ready to bring him down.

Then, an explosion in his chassis.

As if something broke. No, of course. Something definitely broke.

He looked up at the sky. He could watch everything.

He could watch Divebomb in his alt-mode. He could hear his scream of pain. He could watch energon coming out of the torpedo. He could watch him stop. He could watch his fall.

He could watch the other torpedo. He could watch Airazor fly over him, desperately trying to catch him up…

No! Fracture thought. No! It won't happen!

He released Foxtrot. He didn't care if the Ronin was alive or not. He chased after Divebomb. The Minicon just had time to transform…

No, no! Fracture pleaded. I'll get him! I'll catch him!

Divebomb kept falling…Fracture rushed in his direction. He was getting closer and closer to the ground…Fracture doubled his speed. His legs went heavier and heavier…

No! No! He'll catch him up!

He was his Master…

In the end, Fracture jumped. He jumped as high as he could, extending his arms…

He caught Divebomb. The Minicon heavily fell in his arms. Fracture was stunned by the shock and nearly lost his balance.

He knelt down, Divebomb's head on his knees.

"Divebomb?"

Divebomb didn't answer.

"Divebomb?!"

Fracture looked down to check his injuries. He realized with horror Divebomb had a hole in his chassis.

No…No…That wasn't a deadly wound…

Divebomb's optics were shut. Fracture slightly shook him. He must wake up.

Divebomb must stay.

"Divebomb! Answer! Open your optics!"

This feeling he had when his spark exploded almost went away…However, it didn't mean he felt better…

On the contrary…

"Divebomb! We…have a bounty to capture, right? You love bounties! So, wake up! We'll catch it together. We'll share the money."

He paused. He felt such a whirlwind of emotions…Something oppressing…something…

Yet, he kept speaking.

"I'll carry you, okay? The Master does all the walking. You'll rest during the trip. Huh? Airazor needs you. I need you and…"

No. He couldn't admit it. Divebomb couldn't do this to him. He had always been so loyal…He couldn't…

"So, wake up, Divebomb! You heard me? Wake up! Divebomb…"

He shook him. He talked to him. Divebomb didn't open his optics. Fracture stopped. He stared at him. He didn't move…he didn't wake up…

Yet he desperately wanted him to wake up, laughing.

Fracture put his head on his chassis.

Nearby, he could hear a transformation. Airazor ran to them.

"…Boss…?"

He didn't tear his optics off Divebomb. Fracture looked down.

He couldn't…face Airazor now…

He couldn't…

"Boss…He is just stunned, right…?"

Fracture shook his head.

Something disappeared in Airazor's optics.

The world vanished around them.

Airazor got closer, leaning over the one who had been their partner…

The one who had been his Minicon for so many years, so many centuries, so many millenaries…

Yes.

Deep down, something broke in Fracture's spark.


	41. Chapter 41

**CHAPTER 41**

Drift was unable to tear his optics off the whole scene. He felt like he revived the entire sequence over and over. Lockdown pointing his gun at Divebomb, shooting him down, Divebomb falling in Fracture's arms…

Nearby, the other Autobots seemed as shocked as he was. Strongarm let out a scream of terror. Foxtrot who had been thrown off on the ground by the purple Decepticon, stared at the trio. He slowly stood up to run away. Yet, before he vanished, Drift could hear him chuckle. "Yeah! One down!"

Drift expected Fracture to get up. He expected him to scream in rage, chasing after him in order to tear his cables, his spark off…That's what Drift would do instead.

That's what he would do…if one of his Minicons went to…He clenched his fists. His vision went blurry.

Slipstream had nearly died…Divebomb didn't have such a chance.

Yet, Fracture did nothing. He didn't lay one digit. He just kept his head down though Drift could see his lips moving. Drift didn't hear anything from this distance. By his side, Airazor's back faced them. Nevertheless, he could watch him slowly caress Divebomb's face.

Drift slowly turned around toward Lockdown. The bounty hunter displayed a fake smile of compassion, of pity.

Probably had he the same expression when he had killed Wing…

The samurai roared.

He roared so loud…he could swear a demon possessed him. He didn't even recognize his own cry. He didn't recognize himself.

He lunged at Lockdown, blades aiming for his head. This time, he'll pay! He headbutted the bounty hunter. His enemy didn't bat one optic though he stepped back. Drift didn't care. With both blades, he tried to pierce his chassis. He could hear Bumblebee scream nearby. He didn't know if he was ordering him to stop or not. Truth to be told, he wouldn't listen to him! He aimed everything. His only one optic left, his helmet, his chassis where he could feel his spark pounding…

He'll slice him into pieces!

"Oh, please, Deadlock. That's useless…"

Lockdown blocked his hits, using his chainsaw. It didn't stop Drift. Far from it. But such a mistake cost him dearly the moment his chainsaw chopped his blade off in one strike. Drift stared at his weapon. The next moment, Lockdown hit him hard with an uppercut, sending him away, his own sword planted by his side.

From far, he could hear laser shots. Drift tried to sit up. He couldn't see anything. The only thing he caught sight of was Lockdown's chilling smirk who tried to defend himself against Bumblebee's, Strongarm's and Windblade's assaults. All three of them attacked at the same time, using their respective weapons.

Even a warrior like Lockdown couldn't do anything against this…

The only one thing he could hear was his words.

"I would get your helmet in my collection. I'll place it near my mentor's helmet…"

Then, engine noise. Lockdown already transformed into his alt-mode. Bumblebee spat at him, trying to chase after him by using his own vehicle…But Lockdown was too fast.

Soon, he vanished. Wind echoed his threats.

"Drift!"

Windblade rushed to him, helping him up. Bumblebee transformed again. Out of anger, he punched a tree nearby. Strongarm supported Sideswipe, the red bot keeping a servo over his wound to prevent more important losses of energon. He'll pass out soon.

"Where is Grimlock?" Bumblebee cried out. "We must find him!"

"I'm going with you" Fixit nodded, hurriedly followed him.

Jetstorm, Denny and Russell soon left the house. The samurai headed for his pupil, putting a servo over his shoulder.

"…Are you alright?"

That's obvious. Jetstorm'd cried. His optics were wet. Yet, the Minicon nodded, suppressing a sob while forcing a smile.

"Yes…I'm sorry, Master…I tried…I tried to stop him."

If Drift had had the strength for this, he would have scolded him. He would have shouted at him. He would have told him not to blame himself…Not to be too hard on himself…Who could have stopped him?

Who could have stopped Lockdown?

He took a long breath, before heading for Fracture. The Decepticon didn't react. Drift tried not to look at Divebomb…Yet, he had to. He had to look at him.

Fracture's expression…He knew it better than anybody. He had never expected Fracture to display such a face one day. It didn't matter. To Drift, they weren't Decepticon right now. They weren't a gang of criminals. Fracture wasn't his rival.

No. That's a bot who had lost a Minicon. A bot like him. For one moment, Drift watched his reflection. That's his greatest fear that appeared in front of him. If fate had decided to do so, their roles would have been inverted.

"…I'm sorry."

"…Not nearly as sorry as I am, Drift."

Fracture sounded emotionless yet his voice cracked. The samurai wondered if he should remain here or leave. But he remembered Axe…Fracture's presence had made things easier while his Circle of Light comrade passed.

He needed a presence. Drift got closer. He nearly put a servo over his shoulder. But Fracture clenched his fists as a warning. He understood he shouldn't do anything.

He shouldn't do anything…he just stayed here.

"Lockdown will pay" He simply said.

Yes. Fracture was right. Lockdown will pay. Definitely. The purple Decepticon slowly got up. He didn't let go of Divebomb. He just nodded at Airazor. The torpedo undeployed, attaching himself on Fracture.

"Where are you going…?" Drift asked him.

"Guess?"

He walked away. Drift followed him.

"I'm going to my ship. I'm leaving." Fracture finished.

"No…That's madness!"

Fracture stopped. He stared at him, anger in his optics.

"That's too dangerous!" Drift cried out. "Lockdown is still at large…You. No. You can't stay alone!"

"We had always been alone!" Fracture retorted, fiercely baring his dentas. "Always! Do you believe it would change anything?"

"Fracture…Lockdown, Foxtrot…You can't fight them alone."

"They are your enemies! Not mine!"

It startled Drift. Fracture looked away, his optics shut. He was trying to calm down…He inhaled, exhaled…

"Yes. They are my enemies. But now…You are involved."

"I will not hear anything from you—"

"You fought by my side. You came to warn me and now—"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?"

He paused. Drift looked down. What could he say?

"…I didn't want this."

"Do you think I wanted it?" Fracture asked. "…I have been such a fool."

"You came to warn me. You wanted to help me. You wanted to save me."

He nodded.

"Yes. Now, I regret. I regret having come to Earth. If I stayed in Cybertron…"

He couldn't finish his sentence. He was unable to. Fracture turned around to leave. He had nothing more to say.

But Drift…He had one more thing to tell him. Something important.

"…If you hadn't warned me, Lockdown would have probably killed me in a treacherous attack."

"…You have always been a nuisance, Drift."

A nuisance? Yes. He was right.

"You have always been a pain in the neck." Fracture softly kept on. "Always there to steal my bounties…Always there to be better than me…Always there to bother me. But this time…Congratulations. That was amazing."

"I didn't want this!"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" The Decepticon shouted. "NO ONE EVER SHOWED ME ANY CARE! NO ONE BUT MY MINICONS! NO ONE BUT AIRAZOR! NO ONE BUT DIVEBOMB! BUT YOU…YOU HAD TO COME BACK…"

This time, he could finish his sentence.

"…You came here…You made me feel things. You made me feel things other than hatred. I felt something else. Yes. Honour dictated you to respect me, to rescue me…Maybe you pitied me. But for me…That was the very first time. That's the very first time I ever felt something like this for someone. And it cost me dearly."

Feelings…other than hatred.

Yes. Drift had developed feelings too. He didn't know where it came from. But they existed. Maybe that's because Drift understood Fracture's emotions more than anyone. Fracture understood him more than anyone.

That's not only a game for both of them. It had begun like this…A twisted game. Rivalry, hatred…Then they interacted and something had bound them together.

"If that's the right path" Fracture said. "If it makes me suffer, I don't want it. I admit. I hesitated. I wanted to follow you everywhere. Now, I'm done with you."

He took something out from behind his back. Drift easily guessed what the thing was.

The stone.

"I don't ever want to see you again, Drift." That was a serious warning. Fracture spoke slow, a low and dangerous tone. "You'll not make me change."

He threw the stone over his shoulder. Drift didn't see where it landed.

He just stared at him, silent. For once, Drift wished he was an emotionless machine.

The only things he felt were sadness and guilt.

He had endangered his students. He had endangered his team. He had endangered Fracture.

Now…

Wing, Axe, Divebomb…?

How many people had to die again?

Fracture was far now. Yet Drift could still hear his conversation with Airazor.

"…Master…"

"No. I'll not leave you. It's just you and me now, Airazor."

He paused.

"…It's just you and me."

 _Until all are one.  
_


	42. Chapter 42

**CHAPTER 42**

 **OOC: Here is another chapter. Feel free to review. It would help me greatly.**

"What do you mean… _I can't see him_?"

The nightfall had come down. Foxtrot'd been running around the entire day. In his vehicle mode, he had driven through forests, crisscrossed rivers. He'd finally taken refuge in a deserted garage. Foxtrot transformed and sat down, exhausted.

"Please! You promised me—"

" _You can't. I don't want you to see him."_

Foxtrot felt a lump in his throat. He'd such a feeling every time he talked to her. They had made a promise a long time ago… did she forget it?

He remembered their encounter. They both had been recruited by Ronins. She was different from their violent, ambitious or manipulative fellow comrades who formed their gang of bounty hunters. No. She had been a Ronin because she had needed a job. She had never cared about getting rid of competitors. She had just needed some energon. Her meekness, her coolness…All these traits had attracted him.

All these moments…their evening strolls, their teamwork, their tender moments…All of this had vanished when she had decided not to follow Ronins anymore. She had spoken against their plans of destroying the Moon of Athena to get their bounty. No. She had thought it was cruel and had chosen to run away.

Just like Deadlock…But Foxtrot had learned later that there was another reason for her leaving…

This reason…

"I'm his father, for Primus's sake! I have every right to see him!"

" _You are dangerous, Foxtrot."_

He hadn't followed her. She had offered him to run away with her. He had refused, laughing in her face. He loved energon's sight too much. He loved hearing their victim's screams too much to refuse. He had wished to be part of the plan…and their moments of happiness had burnt along with their ship, destroyed by Deadlock. Then, they had been arrested.

Yet, he remembered their last conversation. She wouldn't forgive him. She would never forgive him. Their love was dead. It could never be fixed. But she had given him her word. She had promised him that he could see their son if he made amends. He had been imprisoned in the Alchemor before the ship's crash.

That's more than enough!

How could she go back on her word? It enraged him…It made him out of control.

"He can have a father, can't he?"

" _A father who could kill him at any time? What kind of father is it? I prefer him to be fatherless!"_

Her tone was firm and cold. Foxtrot didn't understand…Did she lose her mind or…?

He wanted to see…his son.

" _You just don't get it, Foxtrot. You have a lot of problems. I'm not only talking about your past as a Ronin. You had chosen to destroy millions of lives as well as a celestial body rather than becoming a father."_

"I was a bounty hunter! That was my job!"

" _Who cares about bounties? Who cares about money? There is so much more than money in that crappy world!"_

Things more important…than bounties? Yes. Always the same speech…

"I made amends!"

" _You made amends?"_

She could hear her sigh on the other end of the line.

" _I don't think you understand what a father is supposed to be. Just like you don't understand the true meaning of love."_

"Of course I do!"

 _"No. You are too unstable, Foxtrot. One day or another, our child will pay the consequences of your madness…your dangerousness…You have needs, pulsion that you cannot control."_

She sighed.

" _Please, don't ever call me again. Don't ever come near us again."_

"No! Lyzak! Please!"

Nobody replied. She'd ended the call.

There was nothing but silence here. That's so…suffocating. It made him feel nervous. He bit his lip till energon. He mustn't get panicked…He must…distract himself or something…

He caught sight of a mirror in one corner of the room. A dusty mirror…That was almost the size of the wall. Foxtrot stood up, getting closer.

He could stare at his reflection. His fiery yet tired optics, his scars on his body, his obvious physical and mental pain…

Why did it hurt so much?

No! That's not him! That couldn't be him!

He clenched his fists. The next moment, he punched his reflection, shattering the mirror. More reflections appeared around him, all of them displayed the same expression…Anger, rage, urge to kill…

By the windowsill, he noticed a bird in a nest. The animal startled, obviously scared because of the noise.

Foxtrot faced it. He expressed a relieved smile. At least…he could satisfy his urge to kill right now.

* * *

Windblade leaned against the wall. Arms crossed, she stared at Sideswipe lying down on the bed, cables plugged into his chassis. She read his spark rate on the screen. His spark rate was normal yet rapid. Sideswipe didn't open his optics.

"…He must wake up…"

Strongarm was by his side. She held his servo, trying not to look at his throat's wound. That had been patched up…but such a sight of their comrade was painful. Windblade slowly got closer to her.

"…Fixit said he was in a temporary coma…he needs some time…"

The cadet shook her head. Her voice was shaky.

"No! That's not normal! He should be up right now!"

She paused, covering her face with one servo.

"Why wasn't he careful?"

"…You know Slick." Windblade softly said, trying to joke. "He isn't quite careful."

She didn't want Strongarm to feel more guilt. The blue cop often blamed herself for things that weren't her fault. Sideswipe had tried to protect her against Lockdown…If he hadn't…

She put her servo over her shoulder.

"He'll wake up soon. We know him. He is Slick."

"…If something happened…"

She sniffled, putting her head on Windblade's chassis. This latter gently caressed her face, just like an older sister would do. Of course. These two hadn't get along at the beginning. But Strongarm needed some support. Windblade was sometimes her confident. She was aware of things that even Sideswipe didn't know about. That's also the other way around.

"I lost my father when I was younger…" Strongarm declared, tears running down her face.

"…I'm sorry…"

"I thought I wouldn't get over the pain. I don't want it to happen again. Sideswipe…I need him to wake up. I need him to irritate me. I need his stories, his stupid behaviour…I want it back."

"Strongarm. He'll be fine. Grimlock too. Slipstream too."

She hugged her tighter.

"Don't let it get to you. We need you in the team. I need you too."

Strongarm nodded, pulling back. Windblade sat down near her, grabbing her servo to hold it tightly. Sideswipe didn't move.

His expression hadn't changed. He had…a peaceful look on his face. Deep down Windblade shared Strongarm's thoughts. They needed someone to set the mood in the team. They needed someone to make them laugh…Only Sideswipe could do this. He could do it better than anyone else.

* * *

"No. That's not what I meant."

Drift frowned, getting closer to his pupil's room. Behind, he heard Slipstream talk to someone. Fixit had allowed him to leave the infirmary. He just needed some rest.

He wasn't recharging…it worried him.

"No. I want to see you too. But now…That's not the right time…I don't want you…to see me like this."

Drift almost stuck his earshot against the door. Who was he talking to? He heard no answer. In the end, Slipstream's exhausted tone changed. Drift could hear his smile on his face.

"Thanks for understanding. You are in my mind too. I can't wait to see you again. Yes. I want to kiss you too."

No more. Drift came in. He opened the door on a quite startled Slipstream. Drift was about to scold him…but the sight of his patch on his missing optic…it silenced him.

He just felt great sadness instead.

"I'm sorry, Master" His student quickly apologized. "…I couldn't recharge so…"

"…It's okay. Who were you talking to?"

Slipstream didn't answer. He looked down. Drift caught sight of a laptop on his nightstand. Russell's laptop. He sat up near him. His student didn't want to talk about it.

"…If you don't want to talk" Drift reassured him. "…It's fine. I wouldn't force you."

His student lied down again. It looked like he both wanted to face the wall, turning back to his Master, and sit up to talk. Drift leaned over him. Sadness was obvious in Slipstream's optics.

"…Are you sad for Divebomb?"

Slipstream bit his lip.

"He must pay" He declared. "He had no honour. He was a sadistic Decepticon who took pleasure in torturing others."

"Indeed" His Master agreed. "But you can be sad. That's a normal emotion. Sometimes, we forget that our enemies are people like us. Nobody is immortal."

"…We had things in common."

Of course. Drift felt the same toward Fracture. How did he feel right now? He stared at Slipstream. His student was alive. Divebomb wasn't.

He wondered if he shall look for him…if he shall find him… But he couldn't abandon his comrades. He couldn't leave his pupils alone. He couldn't leave Grimlock or Sideswipe alone. Then, what he could say to him? Nothing.

In the end, Slipstream looked up at him. He pointed at the laptop, a shaky servo.

"Russell gave me his computer…I was talking to…a friend."

"A girlfriend, right?"

He didn't need to lie to him. Drift had dated people. He understood what a "friend" meant.

"I didn't want to tell you…" Slipstream said, looking ashamed. "I was afraid that you would forbid me. I was afraid of you telling me that training is my priority. I was afraid of you telling me that we didn't have time for such a thing. For girls or…others."

"Maybe you were right"

Drift suddenly was caught off guards. Without any warning, something pushed him to do a thing he'd actually never done before.

He hugged Slipstream tightly. He heard his pupil's yelp of surprise. He didn't care. He didn't care about their comrades walking in them hugging. It didn't matter if he felt awkward afterward…

He had nearly lost Slipstream today.

Again.

He needed to feel he was alive.

"Master?" Slipstream asked him, his voice low.

"Don't ever do this again, Slipstream. I have been afraid. Jetstorm had been afraid. So, don't ever do this again. Understood?"

Lockdown had gouged his optic out. He would have torn his spark off if Autobots hadn't intervened. Slipstream hiccupped and hugged him back.

"Aren't you angry?"

"…No."

He paused.

"So, tell me everything. Tell me everything about her."

He could feel his student's relief. When he pulled back, Drift could see tears running down his cheeks.

"She is a Minicon too. All pink. She helped her Deployer to seek energon. By the way, her Master is the one who taught her to dance."

"Are you dancing now?" Drift was a bit amused. "I didn't know you wanted to get rid of martial arts for dance."

"N-no! That's not what I meant!" Slipstream chuckled. "But…You should have met her. It's so…easy to talk with her. I think you would like her."

"As long as you protect yourselves…"

"…What?"

Drift didn't answer. He simply rubbed his head, lying down to his side. He was tired. Slipstream mimicked him, giving him a grateful smile before closing his optics.

"…Master?"

"Yes?"

"…Thanks"

He shouldn't thank him. Drift closed his optics too. He didn't fight sleep. Unexpectedly, Fracture appeared in his mind. It lasted a few moments. Afterward, he just disappeared.

He looked like…he called for help.

Wing, he thought. What would you do? Please. Tell me what to do.

* * *

"Scrap! Why can't it work?"

Fracture punched any button, checked every command but all this scrap was useless! The ship isn't taking off! They were stuck on the ground for three hours now! They must leave this planet and of course, of course, it broke! After one time, he had enough and gave a strong kick in the central processing unit. Other kicks followed. And…

Blue screen. Then everything shut down.

"Yeah! SCRAP! SHIT! SHIT! FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, YOU PIECE OF SHIT SUCK!"

The keyboard was his next victim. He punched it with all his strength before his fist landed on the screen. For a few minutes, Fracture didn't move. There was only silence.

He looked down, his head fell down on his control table. He closed his optics, trying to calm down.

At least, security system still worked. This ship's exits are secured and locked up. Nobody could enter. Nobody in or out unless he allowed it. Cameras warned him if someone other than Airazor and he was trying to come in. That's the good point.

He opened his optics again. He caught sight of three seats…

…One of them will always remain empty. He could swear he'd seen Divebomb sitting down, smiling at him, reassuring him…telling him that everything would be okay…

He would have found a way to fix it.

Fracture looked away. Suddenly, he heard a thud in the hall. It alerted him right away.

"Airazor?"

Nobody answered. Without thinking, Fracture stood up and rushed out of the control room. He found Airazor lying down on the ground. Fracture's spark missed one beat. He ran to him but Airazor already sat up.

"Airazor? …Are you alright?"

"I…"

The Minicon looked down.

"Sorry…I just…slipped."

"Be careful"

Fracture knelt down, gently helping him up. Airazor accepted it and smiled at him.

"Thanks, Boss…"

Airazor looked down again. Fracture offered him some energon but the Minicon refused. His voice low, he asked him if they'll leave soon.

"No. It doesn't work" Fracture sighed.

"Maybe I could check it?" Airazor offered him.

"No. it's okay…"

There was a silence again. Fracture stared at him. Airazor dried his optics, smiling at him again. Was he trying to convince him he was alright? Why was he struggling…?

He probably didn't want to look weak in front of his Master…Now he was the only Minicon left.

"…You don't want to leave, Master."

"Excuse me?"

What's this comment? Airazor had his arms crossed. Fracture noticed he was shaking.

"You don't want to leave."

"Of course, I do! I try to make that stupid ship work for three hours now!"

"You aren't ready to leave Drift."

He nearly choked. Was…was he believing that's the right time to talk about Drift? What's wrong with his mind? Why was he talking about such a thing instead of talking about…?

Airazor shook his head.

"You had never been truly happy…unless whenever you met Drift. Be it for a bounty or something else…during these last three months, you looked like you were waiting for someone. You missed him, Boss."

"Airazor. Quiet."

His voice cracked. No. Fracture must remain strong…in front of Airazor, at least. If they cried together, what would they look like?

"He's my enemy. If we hadn't come to Earth because of him, nothing of this would-"

"Master" Airazor cut him in, his tone oddly calm. "That's not Drift's fault. You can blame him for everything you want, but he isn't the one who—"

"So, that's my fault, right?"

Fracture clenched his fists. Airazor was so irritating! Why did he idolize him such a way? He acted like he understood! He should be angry against him instead! Just like he was right now…

…Yes. Fracture blamed himself. For the very first time. He refused to show it but he felt such disgust with himself…

Airazor didn't even resent him! Why? He was so stupid!

"I'm the one who wanted to come back on Earth!" He declared. "I took part of a fight that didn't involve us. I led you in this! I would have been more careful…If I had focused on Lockdown instead of Foxtrot, Divebomb would be still alive! You know that's true!"

The Minicon jumped. He bit his lip. He stared at Fracture without saying anything.

"I had been stupid" Fracture kept on. "The moment I became Deployer, it was my duty to protect you. I was your Boss. That's my duty to ensure your safety."

Yes. How many times did he endanger them? How many times did he neglect them? He could have lost them so many times…because of him. Now…

 _"Fracture is a fantastic boss" Divebomb said._

"Stop thinking about me, Airazor. You should think more about yourself. Divebomb was your…For Primus's sake, your partner is dead! Because of me!"

"Boss…"

"No. Your partner died because I was a bad boss. A bad Deployer! You shall…You shall hate me! Come on! Say it! Hate me! Shout! Tell me you hate me and you don't ever want to see me again! Tell me everything is my fault! Come on! You can punch me too! I deserve it!"

Airazor didn't react.

He simply shook his head. He refused.

"I can't do this, Boss."

"Primus, you are so slow! You shouldn't be…that forgiving! You should resent me!"

"No."

He made a step forward Fracture.

"…You love him."

"Who?"

"Drift"

His small smile came back.

"If I had been in your shoes, if Divebomb had been in danger, I would have come to Earth too. I would have dropped the whole world to rescue him."

Fracture didn't want to hear this. How could he…? His vision went blurry.

"Drift will never love me. I know it now. I knew it the moment I watched this simulation."

"Boss…"

"I can't force him to love me"

Airazor reached out for him. Fracture moved back. Why? Why was Airazor the one who comforted him? Primus! He should be the one who should support him!

Why was Airazor so…?

"I don't care now" Fracture said, an emotionless tone.

"Boss…"

"Drift isn't the most important person to me. It's you. Always you. I mean…I always treated you like tools. Now I realize you mean so much…so much more to me…Divebomb meant so much to me. But now it's too late."

Airazor could leave. He was right to abandon him. He was right to end their partnership.

Fracture turned around, leaving the room.


	43. Chapter 43

**CHAPTER 43**

"Strongarm! Strongarm!"

Strongarm was busy putting extra cameras around the scrapyard when Fixit called her, driving to her side. She faced him.

"What's going on?" She asked him.

"Sideswipe slicked-switched-woke up!" Fixit cried out, punching his chassis to pronounce the correct term.

"WHAT?"

Strongarm immediately dropped her things to follow the Minicon to the infirmary. Three days had passed since Lockdown's attack. Since this event, no more attack had happened. Nothing else. Yet, tension between Autobot members was at its peak. And since Lockdown's attack, Strongarm had never stopped worrying for Sideswipe. What if Sideswipe's condition worsens? She had been afraid of discovering him one day, unmoving, dead in his sleep.

So, such news was really a load off her mind. She rushed in the infirmary. Indeed, she discovered Sideswipe lying down on the berth, awake. Their optics met, and a smile appeared on Sideswipe's face. Strongarm froze for a few seconds, stunned. Windblade was also here but Strongarm didn't pay attention to her. After it wore off, she ran to him, hugging him tightly.

"Wow! Easy, Strongarm! You are strangling me" Sideswipe chuckled.

"You had it coming!" Strongarm replied. "Believe me!"

"Aw. No kiss?"

"No kiss! You only deserve a punch for worrying me!"

Nevertheless, she grabbed his face and passionately kissed him. She didn't care about Windblade's smirk or Fixit's awkward expression. Sideswipe alive was all that mattered. After a few minutes, she pulled back to settle in his arms. Fixit cleared his throat.

"Well. Maybe I shall…leave you alone"

"Be careful next time, Slick" Windblade warned him, before following the Minicon.

Sideswipe gave them a thumbs up. Once they were alone, Strongarm kissed him deeply again, before slapping him.

"Hey!"

"You got your kiss, now you got a slap! Don't believe for one second I would forgive you."

She hugged him, looking down.

"I never stopped worrying for you."

"Oh please, Strongarm! I'm not that easy to get rid of."

"That's not a reason…"

Then there was a silence. Strongarm massaged his chassis with her digits, staring at his throat's wound. Lockdown would pay…Fortunately, it healed. Sideswipe let her caress him, kissing her forehead.

"How long have I been in a coma?"

"Three days…"

"…Did someone get hurt?"

Strongarm frowned.

"Grimlock recovered quickly. But…everyone is fine. I mean…our teammates are okay."

The red bot went silent again. Yet he asked no question. Strongarm understood. He needed time to recover too. He needed to rest.

"Good" Sideswipe softly said. "I mean…Fortunately, I'm the one who had been stuck in a coma. Not you."

"What are you talking about? Do you want another slap?" Strongarm cried out, glaring daggers at him.

Yes. What was he talking about? They'd worried sick about him for all these days. Yet Sideswipe didn't seem to believe in his own words. He just gave her a sad smile.

"I meant…There are so many Decepticons around. We can't afford to lose an Autobot member. An official Autobot member."

"What do you mean?"

She got closer to him, a concerned look on her face. He'd never talked in such a way.

"You are an Autobot too"

"Oh, please! I'm not born Autobot. I know it. Everyone thinks it. I was a delinquent, after all."

"And so, what? Drift and Grimlock were Decepticons too. Now they are Autobots like us! Like me! Like you! One mistake doesn't define a person. Remember!"

Sideswipe slowly nodded. He didn't seem to be convinced. He caught her servo, holding it tightly.

"You are right…I'm sorry. I just…I'm just so used…to move around. From home to home. Before becoming an Autobot, I had never been able to stay in a place for a long time."

"…What do you mean?"

"Oh, you know it." He said, his chin over Strongarm's head. "That's a classic tale. A young delinquent, moving around from foster families to foster families."

"…You lost your parents younger?"

Sideswipe answered yes.

"Yes. They were warriors. They died during the war. People didn't know what to do with me. So, I have been put in so many places. Homes, orphanages, foster families. However, it never lasted."

"Why?"

"Oh. I just didn't get along with them. I only met fools. Every time, I was forced to move in another family…just right at the moment where I made friends."

He paused.

"I remember a crazy lady once. She scolded me every night. She yelled at me. In her optics, I was a good-for-nothing bot. I would never do anything with my life. I would end up in a gutter somewhere."

"Well, she was wrong" Strongarm smiled. "You should meet her again. You could tell her that you became an Autobot. You fight against crimes along with your family."

Sideswipe looked a bit surprised.

"I know how you feel" The blue cop softly said. "I lost my father younger. He had a rust fever. When we lose people, who are dear to us…we are just…left in the dark. The loss of a parent, a comrade…It feels like we lose our sparks."

She noticed Sideswipe looked away. She gently caressed his cheek, trying to comfort him.

"However…It also opens our optics over many things. We endure…We are getting stronger. As long as we don't give up."

"Maybe you are right"

"Hey! I'm always right!"

Sideswipe laughed. They kissed again.

"You have a family now, Sideswipe. You have us. Don't forget it. We will never abandon you. I will never abandon you. Okay?"

"…I love you"

She froze. She stared at the red bot. He shyly stared at her. She hugged him again, burying her face in his lover's neck.

"I should have told you sooner." She whispered at him. "…I love you too, Sideswipe. Don't ever doubt about us."

Sideswipe nodded. They stayed like this during long minutes. Strongarm slowly pulled apart, her arms still wrapped around his neck.

"Tell me about your father" Sideswipe said. "…How was he?"

"Well. My father…He was the one who inspired me to become a cop"

They didn't realize that Drift was listening to them.

* * *

After such a powerful attack, Master Drift had forbidden them to leave the scrapyard. under any circumstances. It wasn't Jetstorm's plan. The nightfall came down and Jetstorm should be in his berth in such an hour. Yet, something bothered him.

He walked in the yard, alone. He checked all around, his nunchaku at hand. At every corner, he almost expected to find Lockdown, hidden. In front of him, behind him…After what he did to Slipstream, Jetstorm was afraid of him. He could grab him by behind. He could smash his head on the ground to open his skull…He felt a chill crawl up his spine. Everything went darker. He should have asked someone to come with him. But Slipstream wouldn't have able to follow him. Furthermore…would his comrades believe him?

He took a long breath, moving on. He must know. He shouldn't stay alone with his doubts.

Lockdown had mentioned a "contract" with someone.

Someone had contracted with him. For Drift's head. Someone wanted Lockdown to kill him.

Master Drift hadn't wished to know who the person was. Who was the contracting party? When Jetstorm had tried to talk with his Master, Master Drift had said it didn't matter for now. They must focus on Lockdown. Jetstorm hadn't been satisfied with it. Of course, Lockdown was a direct threat. But if the person hadn't sent him, Lockdown wouldn't be here.

There was another danger. More Jetstorm thought about it, more obvious it was.

First, he had suspected another Ronin. He had suspected Foxtrot. But it would be out of his character. Foxtrot loved destruction. He would willingly get his servos dirty to satisfy his urges. Maybe another person…Such as Forager or…

No. Jetstorm had remembered about their trip in Mount Fuji. The Ronin had been wrongly suspected. Everything had been orchestrated by Shadow Raker. He had given this blade to Fracture in order to frame Drift, he had killed Axe because he had been an obstacle…

And Drift had defeated him. They didn't have been present during their duel. However, Windblade had told them that Drift had easily defeated Shadow Raker.

Okay. Maybe Shadow Raker hadn't prepared other traps to get rid of Drift but…Drift had been his student. Shadow Raker had been the person who taught him martial arts. How could Drift have defeated him "quite easily"?

No. There was something fishy.

Their old mentor was more or less related to all these events happening to them.

" _I created you. I would destroy you."_ It had been his words.

They had confronted their old mentor because he had wanted them back. He and Slipstream.

Was he able to hire a bounty hunter to do the dirty work? Would he eliminate Drift in such a way? Maybe he'd understood that Drift had surpassed him. His technics weren't enough anymore…

Jetstorm clenched his fists. Drift had once said that he had given up on revenge. Against Fracture, against Shadow Raker…

But after everything his mentor had done…He couldn't help but think that putting Shadow Raker into a stasis pod was…merciful.

"Jetstorm?"

Master Drift's voice startled him. He almost dropped his nunchaku. He blinked, catching sight of his Master running to him, a furious look on his face.

Yes. Jetstorm should have expected it. Master Drift would seek him.

"What are you doing here?" Drift yelled at him, grabbing him by shoulders. "You are supposed to be in recharge!"

"But I—"

"I don't care! You weren't allowed to go outside!"

Drift's tone was worried. Somehow, it made Jetstorm happy. He'd always viewed himself as a disappointment for his Master…He worried about him. It meant something.

Drift grabbed his arm to drag Jetstorm away, but his student stepped back, glaring at him.

"Jetstorm…" Drift warned, clenching his fists. "You are coming with me now."

That's an order. Jetstorm never disobeyed him. But now…He took a breath.

"I'm sorry, Master! But I will go nowhere until I know who is the one who hired Lockdown."

"I told you it didn't matter!" Drift cried out.

"Yes! It matters to us! This person can send other bounty hunters after you! For your head! I must know who it is!"

Drift looked outraged. Jetstorm didn't care. He knew he was right.

"…It doesn't involve you."

"We are supposed to be a team, Master! Remember!"

Although Drift had saved them from Shadow Raker, he wasn't always right. Far from it. Even he committed mistakes. He was careless about his own life. Jetstorm turned around to go to Shadow Raker's stasis pod.

"Jetstorm! Come back here!"

"No!"

"Jet—"

Master Drift suddenly stopped. Jetstorm remained unmoving, feeling his Master's presence by his side. They both stared at the same thing, aghast.

" _I created you. I would destroy you"_

Jetstorm gritted his dentas. He had been right.

In front of them, Shadow Raker's stasis pod was empty. Someone had savagely torn it off.

He had been able to escape.

* * *

Fracture opened his optics, looking all around. He was in his room. How had he landed here? He couldn't know. Everything went blurry since his last conversation with Airazor. He had headed for the control room and had just…collapsed. Airazor had probably dragged him here. He sat up.

He wondered if they were still far from Cybertron. How many times had he recharged? However, he glanced through the window. He was horrified when he realized that they weren't floating around the space. They were still stuck on the ground, on Earth.

He clenched his fists. Airazor should be driving the ship! He was supposed to be in the control room right now!

He headed for the control room. Nevertheless, he didn't need to go there. He easily found Airazor, in the middle of the hallway, sitting on the floor. Fracture was about to raise his voice up when he caught sight of a furball. He raised one eyebrow. A quite fat cat.

He recognized it. Bounty. Airazor was playing with it, using a kind of feather. He agitated it in front of the cat, the beast trying to grab it.

This scene left him speechless. It surprised him. He slowly headed for the duo. He didn't wish to scare the animal off. The cat felt his presence and stopped. Airazor stopped.

"Ah. Boss…Did you recharge well?"

Fracture simply nodded. He stared at the animal. Primus. It looked so fat and small near them. Normal. That's an earthling creature. Why had he named it Bounty? Fatty fit better.

"…What is Bounty doing here?"

"Ah! You know each other?" Airazor smiled, obviously thrilled. "I found it, walking around hallways. It looked lonely and sad."

That's the reason why they hadn't left Earth yet. A calm voice, he asked him if the glitch had been fixed. The Minicon shook his head.

"No…I tried, I did many things…but I don't know what's going on."

"Primus…"

They were good now. Stuck here, unable to leave. And Lockdown was around. Fortunately, they were safe in their ship. Fracture mentally blamed himself. He had left Airazor alone during a long time. Who knew what could have happened?

The Minicon sat up, waiting for his orders. Fracture stared at the creature, then Airazor. His Minicon displayed a forced smile. However, his optics lightened up. No doubt. It's because of this animal.

Bounty had provided him some company while he was recharging.

"You know we can't keep it?" He softly asked him. "It needs oxygen."

"Oh" Airazor sighed, looking down. "I…didn't intend to keep it."

The cat meowed, rubbing up against the Minicon. Airazor absentmindedly rubbed its head, dropping his feather. Fracture let out a deep sigh, leaning over to pick it up. Of course, the cat was quite cute. Airazor tried to handle his emotions in his own way. Fracture as well. But he must be rational. The cat wouldn't survive on Cybertron.

He sent the feather away. He noticed Bounty rushing overt it, its mouth grabbing it. Then, he brought it back to Fracture, a proud look. He raised one eyebrow.

"Huh…Does it have an identity problem or something?" He asked to Airazor. "Dogs are the ones doing this."

Airazor softly laughed. This little play had its effect. Fracture gave a slight smile, sending the feather away again. The same thing happened again. Bounty picked it up, bringing back to him. The Minicon laughed again and Fracture did it over and over. In the end, the cat got tired. It curled up into a ball near him.

"Hey! I gave you an order" Fracture gritted his dentas.

"That's a cat, boss. It's independent."

Fracture moved closer. He realized that Bounty was covered with…What's this? Mud? Soil? Well. It was dirty. When Fracture checked the Minicon more, he facepalmed. Airazor didn't have been spared either. Cat's paw print could be seen on his body. Airazor chuckled. Furthermore, he was proud of himself.

"Okay. You go wash up now."

"But, Boss" Airazor said, moving back. "We need to find what's the glitch is…"

Now, that's his excuse? Fracture shook his head.

"I don't care. You'll go nowhere like this, Airazor."

"But—"

He couldn't finish his sentence. Fracture grabbed them. Airazor as well as the cat. The Minicon objected, the cat struggled, clawing him, spitting at him. Fracture wasn't impressed. He headed for wash-racks.


	44. Chapter 44

**CHAPTER 44**

"Let's go now!"

No sooner had Fracture activated wash-racks than Airazor was under water. The Minicon yelped due to how cold it was, but Fracture didn't let him go. He wasn't really a neat freak but he wouldn't have any dirty Minicon. Oddly the cat was more resisting than the Minicon. It clung to Fracture's servo, struggling like if it was possessed. Fracture growled. He didn't care. If he was wet, he was wet. He put himself under water as well, holding the animal. It startled the cat, trying to escape but the purple Decepticon wasn't impressed.

He grabbed a sponge and shower gel, pouring some on it. The cat struggled even harder. He sighed.

"Let me do it, Boss" Airazor said, a small smile.

He gently took the cat from Fracture's servos to pet it. Bounty remained alert yet it gradually calmed down. Airazor pet it more and the cat allowed his touches, seemingly enjoying such a treatment. Fracture watched the scene, arms crossed. He could even hear Bounty's purrs. He didn't know this side of Airazor. He thought his Minicon was afraid of everything. Once, he had found a spider in the control room and had cried until Divebomb crushes it.

That was…unexpecting.

"…I didn't expect you to love these earthling animals so much."

"Well, it was Divebomb who…knew how to take care of them." Airazor replied, looking down. "He showed me."

His voice was full of emotions. Fracture wondered why Airazor hadn't cried yet. He usually cried for anything…Why not now? Was he holding his feelings back? Something horrible had happened. Why was he-?

He glanced back at his sponge. It didn't matter right now. He was his Master. That's a Deployer's duty to take care of him. Especially during hard times. He had never experienced such a thing before. Anyway, the cat let Airazor pour shower gel on its fur, before the Minicon gently pet it again. The cat growled a bit yet didn't move. Fracture shuttered his optics, enjoying water falling on him.

He opened them again. After a few seconds, he grabbed Airazor, a devious smirk on his face. It startled the poor Minicon.

"Master?" He cried out.

"You clean the cat. I clean you"

He then rubbed the torpedo with the sponge. Airazor struggled. The cat took this opportunity to escape, leaving wash-racks. Fracture rubbed his face to erase these muddy footprints. Airazor kept wrestling. No way he would escape as well.

Suddenly, he felt a sticky fluid on his shoulders. He frowned, looking down. That's shower gel, courtesy of Airazor who had thrown it on Fracture to defend himself. Fracture stopped, staring at the Minicon with an unreadable look. He didn't know what he should think about it. What was that act?

Airazor suddenly cowered, looking ashamed. He realized what he'd just done and hunched his shoulders. He apologized, a low voice.

"My apologies, Boss. I was just used to…play with Divebomb. It was just a reflex. I wouldn't do it anymore…I just—"

Fracture didn't let him finish his sentence. He kept rubbing his face, much more vigorously. A smile was obvious on his face. Airazor wrestled again, soap bubbles escaping from his mouth. Fracture chuckled though he didn't have any time to tease him. Airazor grabbed the sponge to slam it into his Boss's face, trying to return the favour. Fracture barely resisted, and just let him do whatever he wanted. After one moment, Airazor dropped the sponge. His Boss now let soap bubbles out of his intake. The taste was horrid yet both of them laughed hard.

"Are you proud, Airazor?" Fracture asked him, drying his optics.

"Haha! Yes! Very proud, Master!"

Fracture nodded, rinsing his body. Once he washed off soap, he turned toward his Minicon who followed him.

"Go and dry off" He softly ordered him. "I will try to make that blasted ship work."

Airazor looked up back at him.

"How long do I have a break?"

Fracture shrugged.

"As long as you need it. If you need to do something…"

"Well…"

Airazor's tone suddenly went awkward. He was shier. It sounded like he was afraid of asking him a question.

"What do you need?" Fracture asked, urging him to say whatever he wanted to say.

"Well. I wondered if you…were okay to play a video game with me. Or watching a movie with me."

Fracture couldn't believe his earshots. A game? A movie? Of course. Whenever they hunted, his Minicons were free to collect things they liked. It often belonged to a bounty. Games, movies, other things…Sometimes, Fracture played or watched with them. But Minicons mostly played together or alone. The team must take turns to drive the ship. At least one of them must remain in the control room.

He wanted to refuse. After all, sooner they'd find the problem, faster they'd leave the planet. But Airazor looked like he truly wanted to do something with Fracture. Or maybe was it a way to stop him from leaving this planet so soon?

"We are leaving, Airazor" Fracture sternly replied.

"I know, boss. But maybe should you reconsider?"

The decision was made! But the Minicon didn't seem to believe him. He stared at him, shaking his head. In the end, he moved closer.

"It had been quite a time since we hadn't played together, Boss. It had been quite a time since…you had relaxed."

The Deployer glared at him, not liking this remark. He must stop thinking his Master's comfort and well-being were the most important thing. Airazor was definitely slow! He would never understand him. But he looked so genuine…Airazor gave him a small smile. Fracture lost any desire to tell him off. He cleared his throat.

"Fine. One movie. Which one?"

"Well. We can choose it together. There are plenty of interesting movies on Earth, Boss."

Fracture nodded, following him in the halls. Deep down Fracture wondered if Drift did these things with his Minicons. If the reason why Drift's Minicons were still around…was because Drift was both strict and caring toward them.

He shuttered his optics. No. He must remain strong. Of course. He already knew the answer.

* * *

"What do you mean, Shadow Raker "escaped"?" Bumblebee cried out, completely astonished.

Drift frowned. He glanced back at Jetstorm, standing up by his side. They all shared the same feeling: terror and incomprehension.

"Primus! It can't be!" Sideswipe nearly punched the wall.

"Who freed Shadow Raker?" Bumblebee asked, turning around to check Fixit.

The Minicon typed on his keyboard, desperately trying to collect camera's records. He wanted to check what had happened outside the scrapyard. After long minutes, he snapped.

"I don't find anything!" He exclaimed. "The camera just went down!"

Drift let out a sigh. Of course. They didn't need to investigate about the culprit. He already knew who they were. Jetstorm had already found them.

"That's Lockdown. If Shadow Raker truly is the person who sent him to kill me, he had probably freed him in order to get his money. Unless he'd already been paid." Drift declared.

Deep down it kind of surprised Drift. After all, Shadow Raker was a greedy person. That's the reason why he hadn't contracted with Fracture to hunt the samurai down. They could have eliminated a common foe together. However, Shadow Raker had refused because he hadn't wished to pay the bounty hunter. So, why contracting with Lockdown, a greater threat?

"We don't even know if it's truly Lockdown!" Sideswipe yelled. "Who knows? It might be someone else! Foxtrot! Or Fracture! We have many enemies! Everything is possible!"

"Indeed, we haven't had enough" Grimlock sighed, clenching his fists. "He is right! Lockdown, Foxtrot, Fracture…But no. Of course. Now, Shadow Raker ran away!"

Yes. Drift admitted it. They had so many enemies…That's too much for one Autobot team. And most of their enemies were after the samurai. He gulped. He didn't want to make an impression…but…

"I don't think it's Fracture"

"Whatever you say! That guy is crazy!"

"No. I'm sure. It isn't him."

Sideswipe didn't seem to be convinced. He wasn't the only one. Drift was sure. Lockdown was the culprit. He knew his old mentor. Maybe he didn't want to get his servos dirty to get his Minicons back. And now he was in the wind. It drove Drift mad…

However, he didn't have any proof against Fracture.

"He didn't lie to us when he said Lockdown was after us" Drift added.

"He did it for his own interest!" Grimlock justified it. "After all, you and Fracture are sworn enemies."

"…I don't know if that's still true…But Fracture isn't the one who freed Shadow Raker."

No. He was sure of it. He had something else in mind. He had better to do than freeing a person who had stolen money from him in the past. More he thought about Divebomb's small corpse in Fracture's arms, more he felt guilt. Sideswipe glared at him.

"Why are you always defending him?"

"I'm not always defending him." Drift said.

"You offered him our protection! We haven't decided it!" The red bot accused him again.

"It has nothing to do with it!" The samurai retorted. "I did what honour dictated me to do! We couldn't abandon him!"

"And so, what? He can deal with Lockdown! Okay, he lost a Minicon partner. That's sad. Okay. I may feel some sympathy toward him. However, you can't make an omelet without breaking eggs."

"If he hadn't come back on Earth, Lockdown would have attacked us in a surprise-attack! We would have been unable to defend ourselves!"

Indeed. Without Drift, Fracture would have never left Cybertron. The other Autobots had mixed reactions. Yes. In their ways of thinking, Fracture remained a ruthless criminal. Someone who had zero soul and who had tried to kill them many times. Fracture would always be a criminal. But Drift thought Fracture was more than that. That's much more complex than that. Before his trip on the Mount Fuji, Drift had always viewed all criminals as bad. There was only way for them: they must make amends. But Fracture had proved him wrong. He had shown him that all Decepticons weren't evil. The world wasn't black and white. Drift didn't view himself as a hero. If he hadn't been there, there wouldn't have had any suffering. His teammates wouldn't be in danger.

"…Shadow Raker deserves to die" Jetstorm declared. "We must catch him up. We must stop him by all means."

Drift ignored Sideswipe and focused back on Jetstorm. He faced his pupil, a hard look on his face.

"Don't ever say such a thing again" He warned him.

"What?" Jetstorm cried out, scandalized. "Master, you saw it too! That's because of him we are trapped in such a situation! That's because of him if Lockdown attacked us!"

He clenched his fists.

"That's because of him if…Slipstream lost one optic…"

"He'll get a new optic very soon" Fixit said, a softer tone.

Yet Drift's expression didn't change. He hated this kind of speech! Jetstorm had always been the most sensitive, the most emotional. But had he forgotten what his Master had taught him?

"What are you planning to do? Revenge? Are you planning to avenge Slipstream?"

"But Master! It would be fair!" Jetstorm defended. "After everything he did to us…After everything he did to you…As long as he remains alive, we wouldn't be safe!"

"Safe?"

This time, the samurai got angry. He must calm his mind but he couldn't accept his student's words.

"Look at what Lockdown did to Sideswipe! Look at what Lockdown did to Slipstream! What do you think? Do you truly believe you can fight Lockdown and Shadow Raker by yourself? You are far from being powerful, pupil! That kind of opponent isn't made for you! It never will!"

Of course. Drift hated them. He wished their deaths. Maybe death would be a fair punishment. They had committed atrocious crimes yet Drift didn't want Jetstorm to go into a battle where he would definitely lose his life.

He didn't want him to view revenge as the best solution. Drift hadn't trained him for this. Anyway, his words deeply affected his pupils. Jetstorm stared at his teacher, lips tightened. Tears were obvious in his optics. Drift had hurt him. But he must be cruel. He must be cruel because Jetstorm had to understand that he wasn't ready for this.

Without any other word, Jetstorm left the group. Drift noticed Russell chasing after us, but Jetstorm politely asked him not to follow him. He wanted to be alone. Windblade watched the scene, a saddened look.

"Drift…"

"It's my fault" The samurai sighed.

"No" Bumblebee replied. "Listen, you probably stand up for Fracture for a good reason. You probably have your own reason to scold Jetstorm. But…Sideswipe and Grimlock are right. Everything is possible."

Indeed. They were right. But Drift couldn't abandon Fracture. He couldn't allow Jetstorm to have such ideas either.

He stared at his team. Fear was obvious on their faces. That's understandable. They faced so many dangerous enemies together.

Yet they had already done it before…That wasn't the first time.

Moreover, if only he could convince Fracture to ally with them again…at least until they find something out…His help would be precious to them. They would still have an enemy. But they would have one less enemy to handle for now.

Though…Drift refused to view him as an enemy now. Fracture had declared he didn't want to be part of this conflict anymore…deep down, maybe he was the one who could convince him.

He could convince him to remain by his side. Drift didn't want to let him go. If everything was lost, Fracture and Airazor would be Lockdown's next targets. They would be stronger together.

" _We would be deadly together!"_

Yes. Lockdown was the most powerful bounty hunter. They could defeat him together. They couldn't fight him alone.

* * *

The movie ended. The ending credits appeared on the giant screen. Fracture was comfortably settled in his sofa, a cube of energon on his knees. He blinked. He hadn't realized it was already over. He glanced back at the cover. _The Nightmare Before Christmas_ was an interesting movie. He understood why Divebomb and Airazor liked it. However, he expected…more. More actions, more scenes with the villain and…a smaller number of songs. Oh yes. There were definitely too many songs though most of them were catchy. He even danced to some of them. The villain's song was the best. Whenever he viewed the movie as slow, he sang it along with Airazor. Oddly, they weren't crappy singers. Quite the contrary.

He had a small smile. Airazor was nearby, Bounty on his knees. Fracture finished his cube.

"Well…Maybe should we give up on bounty hunter profession to become singers, you and I. What do you think about it?"

Of course, that's a joke. Airazor slowly nodded. Once the screen turned off, silence fell again. The Minicon stood up.

"Where are you going?" Fracture asked him.

"…I'm going to recharge. I didn't recharge well."

"Oh. Okay. Go, if you need."

Bounty settled up near him while Airazor vanished. Fracture checked cameras. There was nobody. Nobody else but them was on this ship. Nobody was outside. No. They were alone.

Him. Airazor.

He frowned, throwing his cube away. He felt an odd feeling in his spark. However, that wasn't about the situation they were in. He knew how to defend himself. They would leave very soon. No. That was something else. Something deep down inside ordered him to move. A voice told him…to follow Airazor.

He did it. Instead of heading back to the control room, he headed for the room where they recharged. He stopped in front of the door.

"Airazor?"

The Minicon didn't answer. Fracture knocked. Nothing happened. He knocked again. Airazor remained silent.

He took a breath and opened the door.

He caught sight of Airazor on the berth. He didn't react when Fracture came in. His back faced him, the Minicon cowering.

He understood now. That's an instinct. An instinct Fracture never thought he possessed, less likely toward his Minicons.

Fracture laid down near Airazor. The Minicon still didn't react. Yet when his Master came closer, he could hear it.

He could hear his sobs.

Airazor didn't hold back. He just waited to be alone. Why…?

Maybe because Fracture always repeated it: better off alone than in bad company. But still. That wasn't a reason…

Fracture hadn't shed a single tear. But it didn't mean that Airazor had to do the same thing.

He followed his instinct. He protectively wrapped his arms around Airazor, hugging him tightly, his head on his.

And Airazor sobbed louder, calling for Divebomb, shaking in his arms. Fracture never let him go.

* * *

"I understand your Master"

The guitarist strummed his instrument, never looking back at Jetstorm. The Minicon sat down near him. His answer stunned him.

"Why are you saying such a thing? Do you mean I'm wrong?"

Stingheart shook his head. A few months had passed since they dated. They had remotely communicated for a few months. Commander Russell allowed Minicons to use his computer to talk to their respective love interests. He had joked about paying them for Internet connection. But Stingheart gradually had enough. He had wished to date him in person. But Jetstorm couldn't leave the scrapyard. Drift had forbidden him to.

That's the reason why Stingheart broke into the scrapyard to see him. Of course, Jetstorm had warned Fixit. The Alchemor's old guard had accepted to keep the secret. Jetstorm sighed. He wasn't ready to introduce Stingheart to others. He wasn't ashamed of him but…He was afraid of Master Drift's reaction. He had always been strict with training…What would he say about Stingheart?

"No." Stingheart said. "I don't think you are wrong, Jetstorm. You have good reasons to wish Shadow Raker's death. But I agree with your Master. That's far too dangerous."

"We are already in danger!" Jetstorm exclaimed.

"Yes. But attacking him wouldn't resolve matters. Revenge isn't the best solution."

Stingheart let out a deep sigh. He had lost his sister during a battle between Autobots and Decepticons. He had wished to avenge her by killing people who were responsible of her death. But he had realized it would be useless. His sister wouldn't have approved it. Jetstorm wanted to follow his advice but…how could he? He wouldn't anyway.

"What is Shadow Raker's alt-mode?" Stingheart asked him.

"If I'm right…An arachnid."

Stingheart had a thoughtful look.

"Okay. So arachnid have the ability to poison people, right? I'm on Earth since a short time and I don't know much about insects. However, if you truly wish to defend yourselves, maybe you could try to find weapons against his poison."

"I don't know. Shadow Raker spits webs out. I never saw him poison anybody."

"Better safe than sorry. I may have a friend who could inform me about any kind of cure against a few poisons. These insects are dangerous after all."

Jetstorm displayed a slight smile.

"Thanks, Stingheart. I knew I could trust you."

"That's normal to help each other"

Suddenly Stingheart stopped playing. Jetstorm raised one eyebrow. What's wrong with him?

"Isn't this your Master?"

Jetstorm sharply turned around. His face almost crumbled when he caught sight of Drift leaving the scrapyard, weapons at servos. Alone. That wasn't sunrise yet. What was he doing? Why was he leaving the scrapyard?

Where was he going? Jetstorm stood up, rushing over to him. He didn't care about being scolded. He should recharge now…

Jetstorm felt Stingheart's presence behind him. He followed him…Jetstorm didn't have time to tell him to stay back. He couldn't afford to lose sight of Drift…The moment he found him in a clearing, he called him.

"Master Drift! Where are you going?"

Drift faced him. He frowned when he noticed Jetstorm. The Minicon headed for him, catching his breath. He had his arms crossed, a stern look.

"Care to explain? Why aren't you recharging?"

He bit his lips. Stingheart joined them, his guitar with a shoulder strap. Drift stared at the newcomer, a bit surprised.

"Who is this one?"

Jetstorm looked down. He hadn't thought about a good excuse to explain his presence around. How could he explain to Drift that Stingheart broke into the scrapyard to see him? Drift would have a spark attack. He would yell at Jetstorm. He would say he would be completely mad. They didn't have any time for a romance with so many dangers around…

Unexpectedly, Stingheart managed to find a good one.

"I was walking around. I'm lost and I asked your friend here to lead me the way." He explained like if that was the real truth. That sounded natural.

Drift ignored him and focused back on Jetstorm.

"Shall I remind you that it isn't safe here?"

"What about you?" Jetstorm retorted. "Why are you here?"

"It doesn't involve you" Drift said.

"Well" Stingheart added, a cool tone. "If you say it isn't safe outside, his wonder is logical."

"No one is talking to you, all right? Leave us alone!"

Jetstorm frowned. He didn't like his tone. He always had the feeling of being a disappointment for his Master whenever he used it. Stingheart stepped back, a bit surprised. Yes. Jetstorm had warned him. His Master was a bit special.

Drift let out a sigh.

"I must talk to Fracture"

"But Master…Did you hear Sideswipe? Fracture is dangerous!"

He nodded. Of course, he knew it.

"Yes. But he will listen to me. He can't stay alone."

"Why should we help him?"

Since Fracture was on Earth, Drift wasn't the same anymore. Since their trip with Fracture's team on the Mount Fuji, Drift and Fracture's relationship had changed. Jetstorm wondered if something had happened…even before their alliance.

"…He came to warn me"

"That wasn't a selfless act!"

"Maybe. But honour dictates me to return the favour. That's the honourable thing to do. You come back to the scrapyard."

He was about to leave but Jetstorm beat him to it.

"I'm going with you!"

"No."

"Master, I'm your Minicon! I'm your legacy. You are the one who said we were your legacy. You gave us a reason to follow you. You saved us from Shadow Raker. So, let me return the favour. That's what honour dictates me to do."

Jetstorm paused.

"That's the honourable thing to do."

Drift remained silent. He glanced at Jetstorm, then at Stingheart. He sighed. Jetstorm suppressed a victorious smirk. He had convinced him.

"Very well. Follow me."

Jetstorm nodded, walking again. When Drift realized Stingheart was still following them, he turned around toward him, an irritated look on his face.

"Why are you still here?"

"I need some company. I'm still lost, remember. If you wish, I can sing?"

"Quiet!"


	45. Chapter 45

**CHAPTER 45**

"So…Here we are."

That were to happen one day or another. The Shadow's old leader still had a few moves up his sleeve. A plan B. Once he had tried to capture his Minicons on his own. The plan had failed. After he had escaped from prison, he had been determined not to make the same mistakes again. Since Deadlock had defeated him the first time, since he was so stubborn to prevent Shadow Raker from taking what belonged to him, Shadow Raker had realized how weak he became. Indeed. After his group's dissolution, he had stopped training. He had been busy seeking for his tools. Unlike Deadlock who trained every day, just like his old mentor had taught him to.

He couldn't admit that the student was now the master. No. Deadlock had many weaknesses. He was concerned for others, he was afraid of his old mentor, he could be tempted to go back to his "wicked" old ways…Shadow Raker had helped him to become stronger. Yet he remained a threat. As long as he was alive, he couldn't return to Cybertron. He could never rebuild his Shadows.

That's the reason why he had hired a bounty hunter. Shadow Raker had never expected to go that far. However, Deadlock had been a bounty hunter too. That's probably the reason why he had become stronger. That's why he had called Lockdown. There's nothing better than a bounty hunter to eliminate another.

Shadow Raker and Lockdown had never met each other in person. Shadow Raker had found his name on bounty hunter's network. He had chosen the best one. 100, 000 bounties for one hunter. Shadow Raker had always wanted the best. Best swords, best holidays, best houses to rob…That's natural to choose Lockdown. The contract had been formed through communication. Shadow Raker hadn't even known what he looked like until Lockdown grabbed him from behind to pin him against the wall while he tried to run away, very away from the scrapyard.

"Yes. Here we are" Lockdown agreed, his tone low. "Shadow Raker, isn't it?"

Shadow Raker nodded. His hook under his throat, Shadow Raker didn't try to struggle. He had his servos up, showing he had no intention to attack. Lockdown stared deeply into his optics. That was quite…fascinating. Shadow Raker must admit it. He understood why he gained so much bounties. His victims probably chilled at his sight. Even Fracture couldn't compete with him. Nevertheless, Shadow Raker possessed his own weapons. He couldn't display any sign of weakness either.

After a few minutes, Lockdown released him. Yet, he kept his hook up, showing he wasn't playing with him. Shadow Raker gulped. He must prepare his words carefully. He politely smiled at his contractor.

"I never expected you to free me."

"Well, you didn't reply to my messages." Lockdown said, stepping back. "Let's say I was…" worried". I thought something happened. Or maybe it was a loss of time. I looked for my employer either way. That's how I found you."

His tone was sinister.

"Oh, ho. My hero" Shadow Raker sneered.

Both bots left the forest. They moved a bit further, heading for the town. They talked "business". That's an important matter. They needed to be alone for a bit.

"I thought you already eliminated Deadlock" Shadow Raker declared, a hint of reproach.

"Hey! You aren't my only one customer!" Lockdown sighed. "You can't imagine how many important bots choose me for their dirty work. Yet, I chose you. Shadow Raker. Leader of the Shadows. A scum with dirty servos. A master in martial arts and robbery. It can fool anyone."

Ha yes. The description was quite flattering. If Lockdown knew his group had been dissolved…Well. He probably wouldn't care. He and Shadow Raker shared the same goal. He was only here for the money. Because Shadow Raker was a burglar, Lockdown probably expected him to possess this money.

"So" The arachnid kept on. "I heard you'd terminated one of Deadlock's comrades. Someone named Wing."

"Indeed! I terminated him!" Lockdown cried out though his tone was irritated.

"Was it about a bounty?"

"No. I killed this one for my sport. He was on my way. After all, he wanted to stop me from capturing a bounty. Well I killed him. I sliced his throat. I must confess. That was a quite long fight. It didn't have been easy to defeat him."

Interesting, Shadow Raker thought. The Circle of Light had quite the reputation. This group's warriors were powerful. And Lockdown had killed one of them. Indeed, that's impressive. The bounty hunter chuckled.

"I could get his helmet anyway. I added it to my collection. So…let's cut to the chase. Let's talk business."

Lockdown stopped. He touched his injured optic. There was still energon running out of his hole. Nevertheless, it didn't seem to bother him.

"You didn't specify about the way you wanted him to die." He almost barked.

"Sheesh" Shadow Raker let out a sigh. "It doesn't matter. Your pick. However, you're free to make him suffer atrociously if you wish."

"Oh, yes. I'll let him live long enough to sever his helmet. Or maybe one of his arms. I haven't decided yet."

Have fun…As long as you don't steal my Minicons, Shadow Raker thought.

"Once the job is done, I'll send you his spare parts in a nice envelope." Lockdown said. "It shouldn't take a long time."

"Yet you failed to kill him sooner" Shadow Raker remarked.

Lockdown's piercing optics glared at him. Shadow Raker remained silent.

"I'll hold my end of the bargain. It may take some time. Although my prey is a bounty hunter, you'll have Deadlock's head served on a platter. I guarantee you. I just hope you'll do the same in return."

He paused.

"I learned that honour was an important matter in the Shadows, right?"

He stared at him. Yes. Lockdown wouldn't kill Deadlock for free. He'd already guessed it. He planned to be paid. Shadow Raker nodded. Indeed. Honour was an important value.

"Fine. I remind you my price. 100,000 bounties…100,000 Shanix. Since I loathe Minicons and you want them back alive, there'll be a little extra of 5000 Shanix."

"…That's our deal. But you'll be paid once the work would be accomplished."

Lockdown displayed a devious smirk.

"So, get your bank account ready. It would be fast. Afterward, I think I'll decapitate Fracture. I would pull legs off his remaining Minicon. This one had it coming. I can detect liars. I expected such a move from him. I'll definitely take his skull as a trophy."

Shadow Raker didn't bat one optic though he better not to know details.

"Just bring my Minicons back" Shadow Raker said, ready to leave. "We'll be in touch…partner."

"Sheesh. Partner" Lockdown snorted, sarcastic.

* * *

"Well…It's not pretty"

Shadow Raker had his arms crossed, watching the scene. A fox tore a rabbit apart. However, this fox was special. He didn't shred the animal to eat it. Far from it. Cybertronians didn't need to eat a rabbit to survive. No. He butchered it because that's the only way he had to satisfy his murderous urges. Foxtrot turned around, a death glare on his face, dripping with the animal's blood. He stood up. He looked like he was ready to do the same to Shadow Raker. This latter wasn't impressed. He only waved him to calm him down.

"Easy, easy. I'm not here to fight." He simply said, a soft tone. "My name is Shadow Raker."

"…What do you want from me?"

He went back to his "feast". That's pathetic. Shadow Raker cleared his throat.

"Your name is Foxtrot, right? You were part of Ronins too."

"Yeah. With Forager, Deadlock and the rest of the team…"

He didn't seem to pay attention to his words. It didn't matter. Shadow Raker had a way with words.

"I think we have a common problem."

"What?" Foxtrot replied while he spat animal remains out of his mouth

"Oh, you know. A problem named Deadlock."

He nearly choked. Foxtrot threw the rabbit on the ground.

"I don't give a damn about that guy! He can rot for all I care! He can go to die!"

"That's the goal" Shadow Raker agreed.

He paused.

"You know. I learned that you were stuck on Earth too." He asked him.

Foxtrot didn't answer.

"You have a family, haven't you? You have loved ones on Cybertron?"

His silence meant everything. Shadow Raker didn't need anything else. He made a few steps ahead.

"You are a bounty hunter, right? What about eliminating Deadlock for me?"

"What? Do you really expect me to do all the work? For you?"

Foxtrot clenched his fists.

"Get scrapped! Everything I want is going back home!"

"Well I have a ship that isn't very far. If I hire you to terminate Deadlock, I promise to take you to Cybertron. Is that your wish?"

The Ronin stared at him. He looked distrustful.

"…How can I trust you?"

"I give you my word of honour." Shadow Raker bowed to him. "I'm part of a faction named the Shadows. Honour is an essential component of my group. Work for me. You'll be rewarded."

That was so easy. Then this one was much cheaper than Lockdown. Indeed. If Lockdown didn't hold the end of his bargain, Shadow Raker had no reason to pay him.

"Deadlock stole something from us. He stole my tools but you…He stole your family. Because of him, you can't see them again. Because of him, you'd been captured by Autobots. You'd been imprisoned on the Alchemor."

He paused.

"…Who cares if he dies?"

Jetstorm and Slipstream will return to their old Master. They'll not cry over Deadlock. After all, Minicons were just emotionless tools.

Foxtrot looked down. But Shadow Raker already knew he'd won.

"…Tell me what to do"

* * *

Drift didn't expect Fracture to open to him. He would have left the samurai outside. He remembered his last words. Fracture didn't want to see him ever again. He didn't wish to be involved in this fight anymore. Drift couldn't resent him for this.

He kept a stoic face. He could feel Jetstorm's stare on his back. He could feel his concern. However, Drift couldn't afford to display his emotions.

Unexpectedly, it happened. Soon, the ship doors opened. Drift ordered Jetstorm to step back while clouds of smoke cleared.

Then Fracture's figure appeared, Airazor by his side. The Minicon looked worried. His Master stared at Drift, a hard look on his face.

Silence fell. It lasted a few minutes. Nobody spoke up. Drift wondered if Fracture would talk or attack first. Emotion was obvious in his optics. However, it was covered up by anger and hatred.

"What do you want, Drift?" Fracture finally asked him.

"…I came to talk to you"

"I said I didn't want to see you again. Shall I repeat myself?"

Airazor hid behind his Master's legs. Jetstorm grabbed his nunchaku, ready to use it. The stranger who followed them watched the scene with apprehension. What was he doing here again? He wasn't part of this!

"Fracture. I understand. It isn't an easy moment for you." Drift replied. "It isn't easy for Airazor either. Maybe you wish to be alone."

"Exactly"

"But it's important. If we could talk…just for a few moments…one-to-one. If you could hear what I've to say…"

"I have nothing to say. Why should I listen to you?"

The guitarist looked up at him.

"So…Why did you open the doors?"

Fracture glared daggers at him.

"Who is that fool?"

"I don't even know his name!" Drift added, turning around to face the stranger.

"My name is Stingheart" The guitarist displayed a warm smile.

"I have nothing to do with you! Leave!" Drift growled at him. "Jetstorm, get him out!"

"Oh, but it interests me."

Fracture's cold stare vanished. He chuckled instead. That's a dry laugh but at least, he'd reacted.

"For one moment, I thought he was Jetstorm's boyfriend."

"Well…"

"No way!" Drift cut him in, rolling his optics. "If he were his boyfriend, I would know it. And I wouldn't accept it!"

Fracture glanced at Stingheart, shrugging. His hard expression came back. He was seemingly hesitating though. Maybe he wondered if he should let them in or leave them outside. Drift made one step ahead and the bounty hunter quietly warned him not to come closer, baring his dentas at him. Drift looked down. Airazor hugged his Master's legs tighter. He wasn't the Minicon he knew anymore. He'd changed since Divebomb's passing. Now he was alone and he looked…more scared.

"…It won't be long, Fracture. I give you my word" He promised.

The bounty hunter's gaze lingered on his Minicon. He sighed, focusing back on Drift. In the end, he stepped aside.

"Airazor. Don't let them in." He ordered him.

"It would be wiser if we all came in." Drift said.

"I don't have to—"

"No. That's only an advice, Fracture."

Fracture bit his lip. Stingheart and Jetstorm exchanged a look, unsure. Fracture nodded, and the trio came inside. The purple Decepticon immediately pressed many buttons to reseal the doors. He told Airazor:

"…Keep an optic on them. Call me if there is any trouble. Okay?"

"Yes, Master"

Fracture gave him a small smile, patting his head. That wasn't a condescending pat. On the contrary, it was quite affectionate. Drift could see it. Divebomb's termination had changed their relationship forever. The bounty hunter ordered Drift to follow him into another room. The samurai glanced back at Jetstorm. His Minicon shyly gave him a thumbs-up. He nodded at him while Fracture closed the door behind them.

He finally faced him.

"So, we are alone now. What do you want?"

Drift took a long breath. Let's get to the point.

"I wanted to apologize. For everything. If Lockdown hadn't come to Earth for me, it wouldn't have happened."

Fracture frowned.

"Indeed"

"Jetstorm and I investigated. We found out who did that. We think it's Shadow Raker. He contracted with Lockdown. He is the one who ordered my kill."

"Shadow Raker…"

The bounty hunter had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Yes. It isn't that surprising. But if you believe I'm going to protect you against Lockdown, you are dead wrong about that."

He didn't.

"I didn't come here for your help though together…we could easily defeat Lockdown."

"So why?"

"I want you to come with me. For your safety."

Fracture clenched his fists.

"I will not go anywhere with you, Drift! I'm planning to leave that planet!"

"You should have left a long time ago. Why are you still here?"

Fracture looked scandalized.

"My ship's system is down! That's the only one reason. Thanks! I don't need to be protected!"

"No. I know it. But I didn't want you to be alone. You are in danger, Fracture."

"Haha? Really? Thanks for this precious information, Drift!"

Fracture slowly got closer, a predatory glow. Drift stepped back, though he didn't tear his optics off the purple Decepticon.

"I shall remind you that I didn't come to Earth for stupid altruistic reasons, Drift! You may believe, you may delude yourself that I'm a poor lost soul…but I'm above everything."

"Fracture. I'm only trying to help you. In the same manner you did for me."

"Shut up! I didn't come here to help you! I told you I came on Earth to offer you partnership!"

He paused. His expression didn't change.

"Yes. You're right. Maybe together, we could have taken Lockdown down. My idol. The bot whom I admired the most…The one I wished to become…but you refused!"

"So, that's it, Fracture? You only came here…just because you wanted some help to defeat Lockdown?"

Silence fell again. Fracture stopped. No. Drift refused to believe it. It wasn't Fracture's character.

"I'm beginning to know you, Fracture." He said. "Maybe I know you far more than anyone else…beside your Minicons, of course. You can say you are selfish, greedy, ruthless…There are traits of your personality. But they are not the only things about you."

"I'm not an Autobot, Drift! Let me get this through your thick skull!"

"So, tell me. Tell me with your own words. Tell me exactly why you came here. Tell me you only wanted an ally to defeat Lockdown. Everything you told me this night, the one before Lockdown's attack, tell me everything you said was a lie. Tell me this."

Yes. Fracture realizing that Lockdown had been a monster all along…A vulnerable Fracture…wondering what he'd been doing with his life, wondering why he'd been admiring such a bot.

…If Fracture had truly developed feelings toward him because Drift had been the person who had paid attention to him…

No. Even the best liar was unable to pretend such things.

Fracture remained mute. He looked away, and Drift didn't want to force him more. That's his choice to say the truth.

After a few moments, he leaned to the wall. He looked…exhausted. Tired. Crushed.

"…Divebomb was…"

"I know" Drift softly said, walking closer.

"…I wanted to warn you. I wouldn't have allowed him to take you." Fracture confessed. "But at the same time, I acted so careless. I neglected my Minicons…I was too focused on…you. On Lockdown…"

He nodded. Drift had almost lost his Minicons many times too. Because he hadn't made them feel like they were part of the team. Because he had been too strict toward them. Because he had refused to let them fight by his side.

"You are right…you can say it's my fault." Drift answered.

"No, Drift. That's not your fault."

He paused again.

"…It's mine. I wanted to put the blame on someone else…just like I always did. But I realized I wasn't made to be a Deployer. I endangered them. I can't pretend I don't have any responsibility in what happened…Not this time. I treated them like tools while I-"

"I think Divebomb already knew you cared for him deep down. Just like Airazor knows you care for him. You treated them better than any other Decepticon Deployer."

Drift looked down. Fracture didn't blame him for the loss of his Minicon. It slightly…comforted him.

"I know how it feels to lose people we treasure. You can't help but wonder if you could prevent their deaths."

"You are wrong by thinking I had altruistic reasons to come here. I wished to destroy Lockdown…the one who created me…I can't be altruistic. I never will."

"…So, what was your real reason, Fracture?"

Whatever the reason was…

"I was genuine when I said…this partnership would be a way for me to get closer to you."

He understood. The gadget he used, this one gadget scanning his mind, hadn't lied.

His gaze lingered on Fracture. What answer was there to that?

Drift didn't even know how he felt himself…he had feelings, sure. But…

He turned around.

"Where are you going?"

"…Tell me what's wrong with your ship. I'm going to check it."

"HA!" Fracture snorted. "I didn't know you have mechanical skills, Drift."

"I have a ship too. If yours is screwed and if you still wish to leave Earth, you could always take mine."

Fracture tilted his head, confused.

"What do you mean? …Wait…Would you let me use your ship?"

The samurai nodded. Yes. That's what he meant.

"I didn't need to steal it so…"

"I don't need it. Not anymore. I'm with Autobots. I don't intend to leave this planet soon. But if you truly think it's the only way…Come on. Take it. It's yours."

Fracture didn't move. He was probably processing the news now. Yes. Drift was sincere. If he wanted to leave, he could…But Drift didn't think that was the best way.

"However, think about it, Fracture. Think about your safety. Think about Airazor's safety. As long as Lockdown isn't arrested, you'll not be safe."

Fracture's optics widened. He was considering his offer. He cared for Airazor. Somehow, deep down Drift trusted him to take the right decision.

* * *

"I think they are dancing on a mattress" Stingheart pointed.

Jetstorm's face fell down. He gave him a disgusted glare. Should he be that blunt sometimes?

"Stop it, Stingheart!"

"What? You can see all over their faces."

"But Master would never—"

Primus! He could have expected anything but this! Stingheart was too honest. Too blunt. Why couldn't he remain silent sometimes? Now Jetstorm accidentally pictured it. Picturing his Master in action…with Fracture…He grabbed his head, trying to wipe these things off his mind.

"My optics!"

"What? Don't you agree, Airazor?" Stingheart crookedly smirked.

Airazor was as disturbed as Jetstorm…however, he didn't look that awkward. Jetstorm wondered if he'd already considered it as a possibility…Drift and Fracture would be…

"Star-crossed lovers" Stingheart joked. "That would be a good title for a song."

"Stop!" Jetstorm cried out, slamming his servo over his mouth.

"Seriously" Airazor sighed. "Are your Master that blind?"

"What? Hey! Don't you dare insult our Master!"

Airazor rolled his optics.

"Even I, even Fracture guessed you two were dating. Yet we don't know you that much. So, yes! Drift is blind!"

"Stop. We haven't found the right time to talk to him." Jetstorm justified, completely panicked.

"Sheesh. This atmosphere, these smiles… You can't fool anyone"

Airazor turned back to them, a darker look on his face. Jetstorm and Stingheart exchanged a look. They understood what he meant. Jetstorm moved closer to him.

"I'm sorry, Airazor"

"…No…I just need to…get used to it…"

His voice was shaky.

"…That's all"

Stingheart strummed his guitar. Jetstorm raised one eyebrow at him. His boyfriend invited him to sit near him. What was he doing? What was his plan?

"Come on" He declared. "Let me sing something to cheer you up!"

Airazor focused back on him, frowning. Soon Stingheart's irresistible voice subjugated them. A calm, sweet music…It amazed, marvelled Jetstorm. His songs were always rhythmic but this one…This one was different from the other songs Jetstorm'd heard.

He caught sight of the Decepticon closing his optics, focused on lyrics. Jetstorm smiled, leaning his head over Stingheart's shoulder, listening until he fell sleep.

* * *

"Here we are" Drift said, pressing the button. "It should work."

After a few hours, Drift had found out what the glitch actually was. Fracture leaned over to check it. He activated the ship's command systems. Indeed, he could hear the engine noise starting up, ready to fly. He stared at the samurai, open-mouthed.

"Even Airazor didn't manage to find out."

"I'm used to this ship" Drift softly informed him. "Shadow Raker already possessed it when he recruited me. That is a very old ship. It often went down."

Fracture kept checking the dashboard. Indeed. Everything worked fine. That wasn't an important glitch. That was a minor defect though Drift viewed it as a piece of junk. Denny would definitely like it back in his scrapyard.

"I'm going to let you take off." Drift said while Fracture didn't tear his optics off commands.

He'd sorted it out. Drift's own ship wouldn't be useful. He glanced back at Fracture's expression. It remained the very same as before.

That meant only one thing.

"We'll do everything we can to stop them. Shadow Raker, Lockdown…it'll be difficult. But we'll arrest them eventually."

Fracture didn't answer. His back faced him. Drift let out a sigh. He shouldn't insist. It was useless.

"I wish you a good trip. Hopefully it wouldn't be too tumultuous." He turned around, heading for the doors.

"…Wait"

Drift stopped. Fracture faced him now. The Decepticon took a long breath. He was unable to make optic contact.

What was he…

"I think" Fracture declared. "I think it wouldn't be good"

"What?"

"It wouldn't be good to leave this work unfinished."

Drift raised one eyebrow. Fracture rubbed the back of his helmet, obviously awkward.

"After all, I came to Earth for a good reason. Maybe you are right. If Lockdown isn't arrested, everyone would be in danger. I would be in danger. Airazor would be in danger. You would be in danger."

He paused.

"I said we were deadly together"

"We can be" Drift agreed.

"Yes. I would be powerless without you. You would be powerless without me. After everything we came through in this cave, in Mount Fuji…Maybe…we could fight together one more time."

Drift nodded. That was his plan, indeed.

"I'm glad"

"What?" Fracture repeated.

"I'm glad you choose to fight again. I'm glad you choose not to run away. I wouldn't expect anything less from the "most feared bounty hunter of the galaxy"." He added, a mischievous tone in his voice.

Fracture slightly smiled.

"I'm not"

"You can become it"

"Would you help me?"

"That depends."

The Decepticon moved closer.

"So…I think such an answer is enough for me" He replied, his face a few inches away from Drift's.

Drift closed his optics. He had been right. He had been right to let him choose.

Then, not very far from the control room, they suddenly heard an explosion.


	46. Chapter 46

**CHAPTER 46**

"What was that ?" Drift exclaimed.

During a few minutes, the ship shuddered due to the explosion. Because of such a shock, both bots fell on the ground. Fracture looked around, alarmed. He didn't understand what it came from either. They immediately stood up, the purple Decepticon rushed over to the dashboard. He hastily typed on the keyboard to make a screen appear.

"Cameras…" Fracture gulped, typing again. "Primus…what the H—"

Then they suddenly heard sirens wailing in the room while a red light flashed around, almost blinding them. Drift recognized it. He turned toward Fracture, who had stopped to move. Now he understood.

An intruder on the ship.

"Primus! Airazor!" Fracture cried out, his blade coming out from his wrist.

Drift's spark missed a beat. Jetstorm was here too! He armed himself as well, following Fracture close by. Both bots ran through the halls, calling for their Minicons. While they searched the ship, Drift couldn't help but expect the worst.

Lockdown…Shadow Raker…

Then a new explosion. The ship shuddered one more time, Drift lost his balance while Fracture leaned on the wall not to follow the same path.

"Airazor!" Fracture called out, his legs shaking, obvious worry on his face.

"It'll be alright" Drift tried to reassure him. "We'll find them"

But Drift was as scared as Fracture. He couldn't display it. He must remain calm…but how could he?

He sat up and caught sight of a small orange stain down the hall. An orange and black stain…

"Master!"

Jetstorm! Jetstorm was okay!

The Minicon hurriedly ran to them. He was followed by Airazor and Stingheart, all of them sharing the same expression. Confusion, uneasiness, anxiety…

"What's going on?" Drift immediately questioned them.

"I don't know, Master Drift! We were in the rest area when it happ—"

"It doesn't matter!" Drift cut him in. "We must leave that ship! Now!"

The responsible of this mess didn't matter. That place was unsafe! Anyone could use the ship as a weapon against them! Maybe it was a coward act…They ran while they could fight. However, they couldn't confront Lockdown one more time! They were much fewer in number than during their first fight. Fracture frowned, gesturing his Minicon to undeploy. Airazor complied, turning back into a torpedo to attach himself on his Master's shoulder. Drift mimicked him and ordered Jetstorm to do the same.

"But Master—"

"Do as I say"

Jetstorm glanced back at Stingheart then obeyed. Drift didn't understand why this stranger was still around. Anyway, Stingheart kept following them through corridors, heading straight to the exit…

"Drift! Get down!"

It happened too fast. The samurai hadn't time to react; Fracture came at him. Drift was violently thrown on the ground, the Decepticon on him. Above them, Drift saw a missile heading straight for where they once stood just one moment ago, crashing into the wall. The impact caused a heavy cloud of smoke as well as flames, blinding them, at the same time where another earthquake prevented them to stand up. Drift's throat was burning. He heavily coughed during a few minutes. He opened his optics again. The cloud had vanished. Fracture's forehead was on his, claws planted into his chassis. It caused him a light pain though Drift chose to ignore it. Growling and roaring resonated behind them. Drift slightly pushed him away to watch.

Stingheart, fighting against Foxtrot with bare servos. Drift clenched his fists. Even Foxtrot was after them. He stood up, grabbed his katana then engaged in combat. Foxtrot had grabbed Stingheart by his neck, his fangs at ready to shred him. Drift jumped in, cut off his arm with one strike.

Foxtrot shrieked in pain; he dropped his cannon while Stingheart strongly pushed him back. The arm was still wrapped around his neck. Stingheart hurriedly tore his arm off then throw it away. Drift turned toward him. He noticed his appearance had changed. He'd activated an animal-mode…An animal looking like a wolf. For one moment, Drift swore Steeljaw was standing up in front of him.

However, he wasn't Steeljaw…Stingheart was on their side. For which reason was he fighting for them? Drift used a moment of weakness from the Ronin to ask him.

"Why would you help us? This fight doesn't involve you!" He shouted.

"Sorry, Drift" Stingheart replied, catching his breath. "But I'm definitely involved in! More than you believe! He's my enemy as well!"

Why…? Drift shook his head. That's not the most important right now. He glanced back. The missile had left a giant hole in the hull of the ship. Fracture stepped ahead, glaring at Foxtrot, a malevolent look on his face.

Foxtrot winced in pain. Some energon fell on the ground.

"Why are you attacking us, Foxtrot?" Drift calmly questioned him.

"Guess, Deadlock…" He replied, a shaky voice. "Everybody's out to get you."

Although he was obviously in pain, he let out a deep laugh.

"Just die already. Everyone's out for your energon! I'm up for this too. You…You should never have betrayed us…You should never have left Ronins."

"No. That's not the real reason."

Drift knew Foxtrot. He just listened to his urges. He couldn't control himself. He was unable to think about a plan. He wasn't clever enough to create a plan to harm his enemies. That's the reason why Forager had been the one who provided him direction in the past. He needed someone to give him orders. Otherwise, he was a war machine. He just could harm the very first person he met.

No. He hadn't come that far to find Drift and kill him.

"Wow. I thought you were stupid, Deadlock."

"So, why?"

The "Trigger-happy terror" paused.

"If I can meet my family again…Your death for my family…If I can go back home, I would definitely do it without hesitation."

"Get scrapped!" Fracture retorted. "Do you think you are powerful? You have a missing arm now!"

Foxtrot chuckled, giving the purple Decepticon a despising stare.

"…How is Divebomb, Fracture?"

The bounty hunter roared. Fracture immediately lunged at him, his blades up. Drift wished he could stop him but Foxtrot was quicker. At the second Fracture was about to stab his helmet by using his weapon, Foxtrot used his right arm to block him. Fracture's blade was thrown away while the fox-con pivoted to kick him in the stomach, using his claws to scratch him deeply. Fracture was casted aside a few meters away, his stomach bleeding.

His Minicon deployed by himself, rushing over to his side to check his injuries.

"Boss!" Airazor screamed in horror.

Foxtrot sat up. He seemingly forgot his pain since he didn't pay attention to his own wounds anymore. Drift and Stingheart immediately put themselves in front of Fracture, in a defensive stance.

"Remember our trainings, Deadlock." Foxtrot kept on. "You could beat me into scraps every time though…it was never enough to stop me."

Yes. Drift remembered. Foxtrot was a strong opponent. His weakness was his inability of thinking. He couldn't coordinate his attacks. Yet it wouldn't be enough to defeat him.

They must attack him together. Drift glanced at Stingheart. The bot nodded back meaningfully. Drift took a long breath then launched Jetstorm. Afterward, Drift and Stingheart charged right away.

* * *

Everything went blurry around Fracture. He looked down at his wound. He couldn't believe it. One simple kick had taken him down…He had obviously underestimated him. He couldn't help but crying out of pain at the second he moved. His spark was beating out of his chassis. Nearby, Airazor pressed on the injury.

"Master…" He spoke, trembling. "You need urgent medical treatment now!"

His vision cleared. He could watch Foxtrot brush Jetstorm aside while Drift aimed for his throat, his katana up. There was one problem with Foxtrot: he was stubborn. He wouldn't surrender. Even if he was defeated now, he would always come back later. One missing arm wouldn't stop him. At the moment Foxtrot stepped back to attack Drift one more, one headbutt to stun him to the ground…Fracture knew he had to forget his pain.

He couldn't give up. He must move on. He'd promised to finish the work. He hadn't come here for nothing…

"Boss!"

Fracture felt his stomach burning. His gaze lingered on Airazor. He looked back at Foxtrot. The latter was kept on the ground by Stingheart, each trying to tear the other's throat by using their fangs, just like if they were two angry dogs or two wolves fighting each other.

He leaned on his elbows, focusing on his Minicon.

"…You leave."

"What?"

"You heard me! I order you to leave! I order you to go! I'm going to stop him. However, you leave. Go to hide! Go away!"

Airazor stared at him in disbelief. Yes…His own Master actually asked him…to abandon him. Yes. Fracture was aware of it.

"I can't, Boss…"

"Get out! Just get out!"

"I only have you now, Master!"

There were tears in his optics. No…He wouldn't do that to him. Fracture pushed him back.

"I told you. I will protect you…I should have protected you from the beginning. As your Boss. That's what I intent to do. At least…once."

"Boss…"

"Stop it! I'm going to solve the problem!"

Airazor shook his head. It angered Fracture. He wished he could slap him!

"How dare you question my authority now?"

"No, Master…I don't…"

"SO, GET OUT! AIRAZOR! GET OUT!"

He paused, a softer tone.

"…Disappear. Leave me."

It startled the Minicon. He bit his lip, tears running down his face. No. He couldn't remain here…Fracture wouldn't accept it.

In the end, Airazor moved closer. Fracture's optics widened. His Minicons was hugging him tightly.

He hugged him… _Him_?

"…I love you, Boss."

Then, Airazor headed for the exit, running as fast as he could. Fracture watched him go until the Minicon vanished out of his sight.

He understood what he just did. He'd ordered him to disappear. He'd rejected him. Such a rejection could mean he just allowed his Minicon to regain his freedom. Maybe Airazor'd understood it in such a way.

No matter. Fracture didn't regret it. If Airazor could survive…He'd decided to help Drift. Nevertheless, it didn't mean Airazor had to follow him.

No. He would protect Airazor. Just like he should have protected Divebomb…

He heard a yelp of pain. Fracture managed to stand up again. Foxtrot had sent Stingheart away. Their animal-like ally was writhing in pain. Fracture noticed bite marks around his neck, his chassis…Foxtrot was about to finish him when Fracture whistled him.

"Hey! Foxtrot!"

The fox bared his dentas at him, furious.

"How about fighting me? Don't you want to kill me?"

Fracture clenched his fists. Without Foxtrot, he could have stopped Lockdown. If Foxtrot hadn't been around…maybe Divebomb would be still alive…

Foxtrot headed for him in a slow step. Fracture deviously smirked.

He would get the upper hand.

Foxtrot finally charged. His fangs were about to close around his neck but Fracture defended himself, his blade rotating to block his strike before kicking him strongly in the face. Foxtrot screamed, stepping back, almost losing his balance. That wasn't enough. Fracture moved back as well to take a run-up. Then the purple Decepticon lunged at the fox-con, passing close to him. The only thing they did was brush against each other.

It obviously took the fox aback. He turned around to Fracture, sneering.

"What's going on? Don't you want to fight me anymore? Am I too strong for you?"

"…Whatever you say…"

There was a button between Fracture's thumb and trigger finger. The purple Decepticon pressed it. A beep could be heard. The next second, Foxtrot flied away. The explosion caused by the bomb Fracture had placed on Foxtrot's back was reduced into a small cloud of smoke. The Ronin was done now.

Fracture smiled. Indeed. Why should he fight fair? Now, he will finish him.

Suddenly, Drift's screams drew his attention. He glanced back at the samurai. This latter shook Jetstorm's body. His Minicon wasn't moving.

"Jetstorm! Jetstorm!" Drift called him, his Minicon in his arms.

Fracture froze, horrified by the sight. Nearby, Stingheart stood up. He looked as shocked as Fracture.

No…Drift had felt an explosion in his chest, right?

It couldn't be. Fracture glanced back at Foxtrot. The Ronin moaned in pain. He should be finishing him right now! The game was over…he could say his prayers now…

But Drift…Drift looked like he was completely lost.

Who wouldn't react like him?

He gulped. Drift frantically kept shaking Jetstorm awake, calling his name, begging him.

Drift's reaction mirrored his with Divebomb…He'd exactly had the same reaction. For one moment, Fracture felt like he watched himself.

No. He will not kill Foxtrot. The fox deserved it but Fracture will not kill him.

Fracture rushed over to them. He put a servo on Drift's shoulder, checking the Minicon for potential injury. There was no obvious wound on him.

"…Jetstorm…" Stingheart said, a broken voice.

Fracture turned around to face Drift. He asked him in a whisper.

"Did you feel like…an explosion in your spark?"

When Drift shook his head, Fracture displayed a slight smile. That's reassuring.

"So Jetstorm will be fine…"

"What?"

Suddenly Jetstorm opened his optics up. He coughed hard. He'd probably inhaled some smoke. He looked all around. He then froze at the sight of his Master leaning over him.

"Master…? I-is everything fine?"

"…And you're asking me if I'm fine…You idiot!"

Drift hugged him. Nearby, Fracture could watch Stingheart's reaction. The bot let out a sigh of relief. So, he hadn't been wrong. Stingheart loved Jetstorm. That's obvious. How could Drift be that blind?

Unexpectedly, he felt relief as well…Why? He didn't even feel any care for Jetstorm! He'd threatened to blow his own ship with the Minicon in!

Well…Drift's expression meant everything.

"WATCH OUT!"

He couldn't blink. Stingheart had grabbed Fracture to pin him on the ground while Drift did the same thing to Jetstorm, using his own body as a shield to protect him. Fracture was a bit stunned. Then he looked back at Foxtrot and understood.

Foxtrot displayed a cruel smirk on his face, a laser gun in his right servo.

"Hehe! You aren't the only one playing dirty, Fracture!"

He shot again. Fracture and Stingheart pulled apart, rolling on the ground to dodge another laser. But the second Fracture sat up, he was thrown backwards, landing hard against the wall. He felt an excruciating pain on his stomach. That's like fire. His vision was clouded by something green…energon…

He spat energon. He was unable to move. He desperately wanted to get out of here…but his body wouldn't follow…

Foxtrot was still here. He was standing up in front of him…

No…

That's ridiculous. The fox-con was in an even worse state than his.

Fracture trembled. No…He wasn't afraid. He was only…in pain. And helpless.

Foxtrot pointed his gun at him. Fracture could feel a red dot on his forehead.

"…Stop…" He articulated.

Why? Why was he begging him? He was a bounty hunter! He was the most feared bounty hunter of the galaxy!

No…

"You look pathetic, Fracture"

He paused.

"You think you are a hero? Scums like you…there is only one punishment for them."

No way. No way he would beg him for mercy.

Fracture gulped. He didn't tear his optics off his enemy.

He wouldn't beg…He had his pride, after all.

"FRACTURE!"

He heard a cry from far. That's Drift…Indeed, behind Foxtrot. The samurai rushed over to them, his sword up, terror obvious on his face…

He will not make it there in time.

Foxtrot shot.

But the laser never came. Fracture didn't feel anything…There was no pain.

Yet Foxtrot had pulled the trigger.

No. Something blocked his view. He couldn't see Foxtrot anymore…

Drift…?

No. Drift had stopped. He'd stood up nearby and watched the same scene, in shock.

…Who?

"…Boss…"

This voice…No.

No. No.

Please, he thought. Please…

In front of him, Airazor. He faced Foxtrot, his arms spread…

"Airazor…"

He could feel his Minicon's smile on his face. Then Fracture felt a lump in his throat…

It couldn't be…

The Minicon collapsed.

No!

Fracture crawled. He could hear blade's noises ringing again. The Decepticon ignored it. The fight didn't matter…his physical pain didn't matter…

He managed to grab Airazor.

The Minicon chuckled.

"No! Airazor! Airazor! Stay with me!"

There was no obvious wound…but Fracture's vision became weaker due to the energon surrounding him…

He could only see Airazor's smile.

"…Airazor…"

"Boss…"

Airazor's voice was unrecognizable. Around them, Fracture distinguished little sparks. They were rising up, circling them…

It stung…It stung hard…

"We're a mess, Boss…don't you think?" He could say.

"Airazor! Please! No!"

Someone moved close to them. Someone put a servo over his shoulder. He didn't know if that's Drift, Stingheart or anyone else…There was only Airazor.

"No, Airazor…don't think about it. Don't even think about it…"

Fracture didn't even recognize his own voice…

"…Why? I told you to leave!"

Why? Why was he here?

He'd ordered him to get out!

"I'm sorry, Boss. That was an order that I just couldn't follow this time."

Something fell on Airazor's forehead. Energon…

…or something else…?

"I didn't want to…watch another person die in front of me…A person I love…"

"Stop!"

"…I'll say hello to Divebomb for you…"

"You'll get through this!"

Fracture hardly breathed…Who was he kidding right now? He didn't need to see an injury…Airazor will…

Fracture refused to admit it. Airazor was his Minicon…

"You'll get through this, okay?"

"…Boss…"

"Stop calling me Boss! Call me Fracture!"

He couldn't even think straight.

Airazor…

"Fracture" Airazor never stopped smiling.

And then his optics flickered out.

Fracture remained still.

He felt Airazor's warm body in his arms…until the temperature dropped.

 _Until all are one_

Fracture felt something wet running down his cheeks…a loud, shrieking scream resounded throughout the room.

Then, he passed out.


	47. Chapter 47

**CHAPTER 47**

" _You? You call yourself a bounty hunter?"_

 _It made Fracture laugh. The purple Decepticon stared at his competitor lying at his pedes. His opponent blinked. He slowly was coming back into consciousness. He was surrounded by his Minicons, the same ones he had used against Fracture. Both were in the same and even worse shape than their Master. Fracture had quite quickly dealt with them. These three ones were no match for Fracture. They could consider themselves lucky: Fracture hadn't killed them. The purple Decepticon just hated competitors. He could have a slight respect for this bot named Drift. Indeed, the samurai was stubborn. Always there to steal HIS bounties…But this one? Sheesh. He had no time to waste with him._

 _Fracture headed for the bounty. The add said he was wanted alive. He had simply knocked him out from behind. Good. The target wouldn't whine during the whole trip. He grabbed his arm, dragging him on the ground to the ship._

 _However, the moment he was about to abandon the trio, the other bounty hunter stood up. His Minicons stood up as well. However, they didn't seem to pay attention to Fracture. No. They were arguing._

 _"This bounty was mine!" The bounty hunter growled. "MINE!"_

 _"Master…We did our best" One of his minicons replied. A Minicon with long arms, looking down in shame._

 _He was slapped right in the face. Fracture immediately turned around. The Minicon massaged his cheek. The other one tried to calm his Master down and was kicked in the stomach instead._

 _"You are only Minicons! You are supposed to be useful! I can't believe it! Because of you, we lost the prize!"_

 _"It will not happen anymore, Master…" The Minicon with spider-like legs replied. The miniature trembled in fear._

 _"Of course it will not happen anymore! My biggest mistake had been our partnership!"_

 _Both Minicons stopped. Fracture silently watched the scene._

 _Well, well, that's interesting, he thought._

 _"Indeed! From now, you'll do your own lives! I don't care! You'll manage without me!"_

 _"But we didn't expect to meet Fracture!" The Minicon with long arms panicked._

 _"I don't care! You can find another Master! You can melt with acid! That's not my business anymore! Get out now!"_

 _The bounty hunter glared at Fracture. The purple Decepticon replied with a smug smile. It got on his competitor's nerves though he didn't reply. He turned around with a heavy step and vanished out of his sight._

 _Only his Minicons remained. Fracture stared at them during long minutes. They seemed completely lost. They were torpedoes. Fracture didn't have a great knowledge about these creatures. However, he knew Minicons were quite loyal to their Master. Moreover, these torpedoes fought well. Their Master was worthless as a bounty hunter yet his Minicons were…something else._

 _Truth to be told, Fracture had never considered to become a Deployer. He had never needed Minicons. He'd always been alone. His skills made him powerful. However, if he possessed missiles…how invincible he would be. How unstoppable he would become. And Drift possessed Minicons as well. It would be useful to have partners to counter them while Fracture settled scores with the samurai. All bounties would be his._

 _So be it. The purple Decepticon dropped the bot who heavily fell on the ground. He headed for the two miniatures while keeping an optic on his prize. He startled them when he stopped in front of them. Spider stepped back while Long Arms growled, ready to defend himself._

 _"I'm not here to harm you" Fracture declared, his arms up._

 _"Whatever you say!" The most vicious one spat._

 _"Look. I'm not the one who meddle in other's business. However, you two seem to be in trouble, don't you?"_

 _They stayed silent._

 _"I could employ you. What would you say about it?"_

 _"What's the catch?" Spider asked._

 _"There isn't any catch. It would be the first time for me. It looks like you are already used to this kind of work. So, I wouldn't explain anything to you. However, I can show you what a real bounty hunter is."_

 _He could feel their hesitation._

 _"Don't make me laugh. Do you truly think this bot is a bounty hunter? I'm sure you'll enjoy to work for me. At least, more than for the fool who was called your Master. It's his loss. I'm not a nice person but I would treat you much better. The labourer is worthy of his hire. You'll be underlings. Not slaves."_

 _That wasn't the way to treat Minicons. As soon as he said "hire" word, the two creatures seemed to be much more interested in his offer. Fracture smiled. He'd won. He held his arms out at them._

 _"So. Will you join me?"_

* * *

Fracture woke up. He was lying down on a berth. He blinked, looking all around. Many other berths were placed near his. Someone had his chassis opened to connect wires in. He also caught sight of other cables that contained energon. He winced in pain the second he moved. He looked down.

Everything slowly came back to him…His wound caused by Foxtrot had been treated as well. When he tried to move again, he realized he couldn't use his arms. His wrists were handcuffed to the headboard.

A noise startled him. He turned his head. There was Drift here. He was standing up in front of him, leaning on the wall. His face displayed no emotion.

He guessed where he was. He was in the scrapyard. Drift had brought him to the Autobots. They were in the infirmary.

Silence fell down. Nobody spoke up. Drift probably waited for him to speak first.

"…Handcuffs in berth, Drift? I didn't know you were that kinky."

He had difficulties to talk. His own voice was shaky. The samurai didn't reply. He didn't move. Fracture's optics stung. His cheeks were wet. Fracture bit his lips. He felt a weight on his throat…

Something very heavy…

"…Is…is Airazor still alive?" He managed to ask.

He thought everything had been a dream. His exchange with his Minicon had never happened. …He had been about to collapse…Airazor would come in the infirmary soon…He would have a cube of energon…He would be very happy to see his Boss awake…

Drift shook his head.

Then the explosion in his spark. Fracture inhaled, exhaled…He felt like he ran out of air.

Airazor…will never come back?

"…I'm really sorry, Fracture…"

He hoped Foxtrot had suffered at least…Fracture looked away. No…He wouldn't show any emotion…he wouldn't let it happen…

"…Did you kill Foxtrot?"

"…Foxtrot escaped, Fracture."

What a good joke. Indeed. That definitely was a good joke. Foxtrot had only one arm now…They had been five against one…And they'd failed to kill him.

"You couldn't even finish him…Maybe that's the reason why you need me so much…"

Why was he alive anyway?

Airazor and Divebomb were dead…and he was alive.

Yes. Why?

"…What about Jetstorm?"

Drift had his optics shut.

"…He's fine"

"Good."

"Fracture…"

"Don't ever lose your Minicons, Drift." He just said.

Nobody deserved this. Especially Drift…

"…When you become a Deployer…if your Minicons die before you…you feel their pain. That's an unimaginable pain. I wouldn't be able to describe it."

Foxtrot was alive…

Airazor…Divebomb…

"You know I'll always escape, Drift"

"Escape if you wish. Punch me if you wish. You have every right to."

He trusted him while Fracture could attack the other Autobots in the scrapyard? After all, if they had been around the other day, Foxtrot would have been defeated.

No. Fracture didn't intend to attack them. No. He had other things in mind.

Drift looked…guilty. What for? Did he believe Airazor's death was his fault now?

Fracture wished he could tell him nothing was his fault…but he didn't have any strength for this.

"…Leave me" He asked, his tone low.

Drift nodded. He turned around to leave the infirmary. But before he could disappear, he spoke up again.

"Fracture…If you ever feel the need to talk…"

"How kind you are"

He didn't want to talk. What did he have to say…Why should he talk…when he could act instead?

Drift looked down, closing the door behind him.

Fracture inhaled again. He exhaled again.

Why was he alive?

…Why did it hurt so much?

* * *

Fracture had escaped. Again. Handcuffs had been easy to destroy. But he guessed why it had been that easy. Drift had willingly loosened them. What a fool he was. At least, he was outside, in the forest. He hadn't met anyone. Good. He'd avoided another confrontation with Autobots.

He glanced at his shoulders. No missile. No Minicon.

No Airazor.

No Divebomb.

They will never come back.

He walked quickly before he transformed into his alt-mode again and headed for roads. He had no time to waste.

Now, only one person was able to help him.

* * *

"What are you doing here?"

Thunderhoof appeared in his tractor-mode. He then transformed, a distrustful look on his face. Fracture wasn't impressed. He just checked around. He didn't want Steeljaw, Underbite or this stupid Clampdown to follow them.

He didn't care. None of them were useful to him now. That's the reason why he'd wanted to meet Thunderhoof alone. The old mafia boss stepped ahead, fists at ready.

"Steeljaw is furious, ya know?"

"…I guess"

There was no emotion in his voice. Good. Emotion was a weakness.

"He thought you were loyal, Fracture. You were loyal to the cause. You were a good ally."

"Really? And you are loyal?"

"Hey ho! Where's the respect? We can sort this out the old-fashioned way! Primus! I never liked you anyway!"

"…Good. It isn't one-sided."

Fracture didn't really care for Thunderhoof. He only admired him because he had been a mafia boss on Cybertron. He had never been caught. He was clever and had relations. That's the thing that got Fracture interested.

"I'm with Steeljaw because I have a goal!" The deer-con retorted.

"Same"

Thunderhoof stopped.

"…What happened to your friends?" He asked, pointing at his shoulders.

Fracture took a long breath. His spark's rate quickened. But he didn't need to answer. Thunderhoof'd already understood.

"…Is that Drift?"

"No."

"Oh."

Thunderhoof's expression slightly softened. He stared at Fracture. He wasn't sorry but…there was definitely awkwardness in his optics.

"Okay? What do you want? I don't have all day!"

"I want to go on Cybertron" Fracture simply replied.

"What? Do you believe I have a space bridge at servo? I tried to create one until Autobots came to ruin everything! And just to add one thing: I don't have any ship!"

"Yes. But you have relations."

"Sheesh. If I could return to Cybertron, I would have done it a long time ago."

Fracture let out a sigh. Very well. That's a stupid idea. Thunderhoof wouldn't help him now. The bounty hunter was ready to leave when Thunderhoof called him.

"Hey ho! Don't get angry because I can't help you!"

"Let me go. I thought you would know someone to help me. But now I realize you are much more useless than I actually thought."

"What? Useless? I have no way to create a space bridge! The only one person who could lead you to Cybertron is a crazy guy!"

Fracture stopped.

"What do you mean, "a crazy guy"?"

"Indeed! Unless you wish to go back on Cybertron in a stasis pod, the only person who could help you would be a bot pretending to be the creator of a remote!"

"…A remote?"

"What? Don't tell me you are believing in these things!"

The bounty hunter raised one eyebrow. Nobody had ever talked about a remote before. He frowned at Thunderhoof, inviting him to go on.

"…What's this bot's name?"

"What? I told you it was a crazy guy! I tried his stupid shitty remote! It never worked!"

"…No matter. Everything is good to take. There is no one here who could give me a ship. So. Tell me who is this."

Thunderhoof rolled his optics. Fracture wished he could take his blade out. In the end, the mafia boss gave him the name of the bot. The bounty hunter nodded.

"Great. Thanks for your "precious" help, Thunderhoof"

"Hey oh! What's your plan?"

"…I think you already guessed."

Fracture disappeared.

* * *

"So, Alphaeus? How had been your test?"

Alphaeus sighed. The young fox-like bot didn't wish to talk about it right now. Their day was over now. Alphaeus was still thinking about what he could say to his mother. Lyzak wasn't a strict person but…she was quite severe when it came to grades.

"Sheesh. Why should we have a class about weapon's size?" He asked, trying to avoid the subject.

"Well…Maybe it would be useful if you wished to become a soldier. Don't you wish to take care of bad guys? That could be useful to know what kind of weapon you could use in close combat."

"No, thanks. My dream involves something else."

Indeed. His dream was about discovering galaxies. He wanted to travel. He wanted to explore other planets. He wanted to write a book about his discoveries. Earth was one of first planets he wished to explore. The books about the Great War often mentioned the role of Earthlings during the conflict between Autobots and Decepticons.

He really wished he could see this species with his own optics. He wished to feel their surroundings. Alphaeus couldn't wait to finish his studies to leave Cybertron and fulfil his dream.

But…How could he do anything with his grades?

"Alphaeus?" One of his friends said. "There is a bot who is there, staring at you…"

Alphaeus raised one eyebrow. He turned around.

And he saw him.

A quite tall, purple bot…he frowned. No. He didn't recognize him. Otherwise, he would remember about him. Maybe was he just a stranger asking for an information.

"Huh…I should leave you" His friend said, walking away.

The bot didn't tear his optics off him. Alphaeus felt…pressured. There was something odd in his optics. Anger, sadness…

…Madness…

The bot stepped forward. He smiled at him. Alphaeus moved back. However, the bot kept following him. Alphaeus looked all around him.

There was nobody.

His best friend had left.

"…What do you want?" He managed to ask him.

The bot's smile didn't disappear.

"…My name is Fracture"

Fracture? No. He didn't know him…

Right?

"…And you'll follow me, Alphaeus"

He didn't have any time to react. He was already lying on the ground. An atrocious pain caused by a discharge just went through his body. The pain was so intense…He couldn't even stand up.

He looked up back at him. Fracture held a Taser at servo.


	48. Chapter 48

**CHAPTER 48**

"Who are you? Primus! Who are you?"

Fracture didn't answer.

Thunderhoof thought this individual was a "crazy guy"…He thought his remote was foolishness. Fracture himself had a hard time believing in its existence…How could such a remote -a remote nobody had ever heard of- teleport bots from Earth straight to Cybertron? How could it be possible?

In the end, Fracture had tried it…He had nothing to lose anyway…

…Then it had worked. It had worked pretty well. Fracture had expected a glitch or any other problem…like his body torn apart, pieces of his body scattered through Cybertron and Earth…But he had landed on Iacon, full and safe.

The remote at servo, the professor had informed him that it was possible to return to Earth in the same way. At the very same place where the laboratory was. Fracture hadn't much interest to come back to Cybertron. What for? Hunting bounties? Without any ship? Lockdown after him? No. He'd come on Earth. He had promised he would finish his work…

…As he had promised to Drift…However, he didn't care about being better than Lockdown as a bounty hunter anymore. No. It didn't matter anymore now. Autobots would probably imprison Lockdown in a stasis pod, but Fracture wouldn't give them such an opportunity.

"Will you explain what you want from us now?" The fembot roared.

No. Such a fate was too kind. Fracture had another plan in mind. But for now, that wasn't what mattered. He stood up in front of the fembot and her son, both tightly secured with cables. He coldly stared at them, displaying no emotion toward them. The fox kept screaming, struggling against her ties, begging him to let her son go. She had been the first one whom he had neutralized. He must admit it. She'd fought well though according to his researches, Lyzak had been a Ronin member. No wonder why she had good skills in close combat. A fighting-style similar to Drift's.

Her son Alphaeus didn't have been difficult to capture. Far from it. Violence was still a common thing on Cybertron. Once he had knocked him out by using his Taser, Fracture had thrown him over his shoulder. Then he had come back to the apartment where his mother had been waiting for them. Then he had waited until he woke up.

"…Mommy…"

"Alphaeus!"

"Mommy…What's going on?"

Fracture felt their fear. They didn't understand what's happening. They were right. The purple Decepticon remained silent. He was too busy pushing his remote's buttons, remembering the professor's words.

"We will say nothing to anyone!" The fox-bot begged him.

"Shut up!"

What was she thinking? Fracture managed to find the right combination. He turned back to his two prisoners. He wasn't smiling anymore.

"…What is it?" Alphaeus asked him.

"…You shall see, little one."

Then Fracture pressed the button. All three of them vanished out of the living room in a flash, only smoke remained behind.

* * *

He found him easily. Deep within a forest, near Crown City. As he expected it, he discovered him in a pathetic state. He looked hungry. He was skinning another of these earthling creatures – most likely a dog- when Fracture appeared.

Foxtrot stopped and bared his fangs at the Decepticon.

"…You again…" He articulated, pieces of flesh through his dentas.

Fracture didn't say any word. He put his servos on his hips, an unreadable expression. He let Foxtrot stand up. The fox-bot threw the animal on the ground. Fracture quickly checked his appearance. He wasn't bathing into a pool of energon anymore. However, he still had one arm missing. With such a wound, Fracture wondered how he could be still alive. How could he have escaped?

…Indeed. Why was he still alive?

"Huh? Why are you here?" Foxtrot questioned him, venom in his voice. "You see…I'm still hungry for more energon."

Fracture simply shrugged. Foxtrot lunged at him, but the purple Decepticon had expected such an attack. He easily handled him and blocked his remaining arm, before he pulled his Taser out to immobilize him.

It didn't fail. Foxtrot heavily suffered from the electric discharge. He wriggled in agony, screamed in pain. Then, he passed out. But that wasn't enough for Fracture. He needed more. He needed to hear more of his screams.

No matter. He had all the time of the world. That was the easiest part of his plan. Fracture grabbed him by his neck, dragging him on the ground.

Nearby he caught sight of the cat. Bounty. The cat sat down, staring at him. Fracture bared his dentas.

"Get out"

The cat didn't move. If it had a human expression, it would probably have been a stern one…as if it criticized him for what he was about to do…

Or maybe was it because Fracture didn't recharge anymore. He just imagined things…

"Get out!" He hissed. "GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

More he paid attention to him, more he remembered Airazor. The Minicon had loved playing with that beast…There'd been such joy on his face…he'd been happier than he'd ever been…

"I didn't want you!" Fracture yelled. "I don't want you! Airazor was the one who wanted you! You are nothing to me!"

The cat looked down. It turned around and left.

Now this lump in his throat again. Fracture watched it go, without saying anything. He then glanced back at an unconscious Foxtrot.

He shook his head and soon left.

* * *

Fracture didn't waste any time. Once Foxtrot was on the floor, tightly tied with cables, in the garage he'd arranged, the purple Decepticon punched him in the face to wake him up. His act had an immediate effect. Foxtrot coughed, blinked and froze when he felt Fracture's cold glare on him.

"You…Where am I?"

"Don't worry" Fracture softly replied. He had an almost friendly tone. "You'll know it soon enough."

Foxtrot immediately struggled. He let out a deep roar of anger. Fracture wasn't impressed actually. He just watched him do, enjoying the show. He felt a great joy in this.

"Maybe would you be more successful by using your two arms?"

"Shut up!" Foxtrot cried out. "What do you want from me?"

He paused. Then Foxtrot burst out laughing. He had a deep, sardonic laugh. His laughter echoed through the room.

"HAHAHA! I get it! You came to settle scores about the torpedo I terminated, right?"

Fracture didn't reply. Foxtrot kept on.

"Sheesh! Such a mess for a Minicon! A shitty Minicon! He was just a tool bound to crash and burn anyway. Don't tell me you resent me for this!"

The Decepticon still remained silent. His expression didn't change yet only Primus knew how much he wanted to slit his throat out right now. Foxtrot chuckled again.

"I must confess. I wanted to kill you first. But that fool just put himself in front of you. He took the laser for you. At first, it angered me. Then I just enjoyed the great show! I think I never laughed that much. I watched him die, I watched you scream to death…Only Drift missed and I've got my day."

The purple Decepticon nodded. If he wished to provoke him, he wouldn't do it in such a way. Never mind. The game was already over.

"Anyway, you must feel lonely, right? No more Minicon. No more team. No more ship. You had a great reputation as a bounty hunter in the past. Now look at you today. You have nothing. You just could kill yourself right now. The galaxy would be better off without you."

Fracture kept circling around him. He had an emotionless face. Then Foxtrot asked him a question.

"So, Fracture? …How are your Minicons?"

"…How is your family, Foxtrot?"

Then the surprise. That's exactly what he expected. It left Foxtrot open-mouthed, completely dumbstruck.

Fracture walked to the other end of the room. He headed for another door. A closed door until now. In a sharp move, Fracture opened it. It revealed Lyzak and Alphaeus behind.

There was no more surprise from Foxtrot.

There was horror instead.

How orgasmic it was for Fracture.

"Two lives for two lives, Foxtrot. That's the rule" He coldly declared.

The wife and son froze. Foxtrot jumped.

"Tw-two lives? But…I-I just killed only one Minicon! I didn't kill the other!"

"Indeed. Though I could have saved the other if you hadn't interfered."

Fracture moved closer.

"I had been alone all this time. During a long time…I was a lone wolf. Nobody beside Decepticons wanted me. Everybody rejected me. You were right. At the beginning, when Divebomb and Airazor came in my life, they were only tools to me. That's how Cybertronians viewed Minicons. They are tools. Just insignificant beings. However they belonged to me."

He had his optics shut. He just listened Foxtrot struggle against his bounds. He was probably trying to join his family.

"But they were always there for me" Fracture kept on. "Always. They were around when I needed them. They were with me. Once, I caught a Rust Fever. I thought I wouldn't make it. I expected them to leave me. I was too weak. Not at all. They stayed by my side. They took care of me until I got better."

He paused.

"I wanted to recruit Cyclones once. They were unaligned Minicons. Divebomb and Airazor didn't approve this. I didn't listen to them. But they were the first ones to try to recruit them in my employ even though it displeased them. I would have died so many, many times without them. Maybe they didn't really like working condition…Maybe they wished for power…yet they stayed with me. Until the end. Until all are one."

That was…difficult. That was difficult to remember all these happy memories…he should have enjoyed these precious moments when they were alive…Yes. He should have been more careful. He should have been more grateful…Drift could say he had treated them better than any other Decepticon…that was still hard. That was still painful.

Foxtrot remained speechless. He stared at Fracture, stunned.

"…I didn't know"

"I don't have children." Fracture said. "But I heard losing a Minicon felt like losing a child. You just feel…all their emotions before they die."

He glanced back at Alphaeus. Foxtrot struggled more.

"Don't!"

"Two lives for two lives, Foxtrot. As I said."

"So, get back at Lockdown!" The fox-bot screamed with terror. "Get back at Shadow Raker! They are the ones you want! Lockdown killed one…and Shadow Raker…Shadow Raker hired me to kill Drift! Without him, I wouldn't have-"

That bot disgusted him. Drift was right. He was insane. Fracture loved this. All this suffering, all this distress…So Shadow Raker had hired him? He pretended to think about it. He then shook his head. He wanted to give him a false hope.

"Just deal with it" He simply retorted. "I would take care of these two later. Who knows? Maybe they'll have a fate worse than yours."

He walked to the fembot, grabbing a laser gun. Foxtrot let out a shrieking scream.

"You know, Foxtrot" He said. "If I had been an Autobot, I would just have put you into a stasis pod. End of the story. That's what good guys do. They are unable to kill. They hate any idea of revenge."

He paused.

"Unfortunately for you, I'm not one of them. I'm not a nice person. Not at all. Maybe I'm a monster. I don't care. You just attacked the wrong guy."

"Please!"

Now, he begged him?

"Mercy! They did nothing to you!"

"You look pathetic, Foxtrot"

"STOP! PLEASE! DON'T DO ANYTHING TO THEM!"

"You think you are a hero? Scums like you…there is only one punishment for them."

He turned back to Alphaeus. He ignored his father's begging. The young bot was on the verge of tears. He was completely horrified by the sight of his weapon.

"…Do you wish to know what your father did?" Fracture softly asked him.

Alphaeus gulped. He didn't answer.

"…What's happening today…it's all his fault."

"No! Please!" His mother cried.

"PLEASE! I BEG YOU! HAVE MERCY!"

Fracture bit his lip.

No. He will do it.

He turned around to face Foxtrot, his weapon on Alphaeus's head.

"You'll watch them die, Foxtrot"

"No!"

"You should never have attacked us."


	49. Chapter 49

**CHAPTER 49**

"Fracture, stop !"

At first, he thought it was only his imagination. Yes…his mind played tricks on him.

He'd checked everything. Everything. He'd arranged this garage, he'd captured his prey, he was ready to execute them…He'd checked the place. There should be no witness. Yes. He wanted to do it quickly. Furthermore, that wasn't the first time he was thinking about him.

But when Foxtrot, Lyzak and Alphaeus turned around to the garage entrance, all of them at the same time, when Fracture caught sight of the newcomer…it left him dumbfounded.

Drift was standing up in front of them, weapons at ready, his Minicons by his side…

Fracture moved back, caught by the samurai's cold and stern expression. Surprise, incomprehension then rage followed on the Decepticon's face. Headlights blinded him from outside. He guessed the other Autobots were there too. They surrounded the garage.

It had to happen one day or another…He will always remain a criminal, no matter whatever his relationship with Drift was.

"Drift!" he threatened him, baring dentas. "Stay out of this…"

"No, Fracture" Drift calmly replied.

He took one step ahead.

"I can't let you do this."

"Oh please! Don't give your stupid speech about honour, Drift! I'm not after you, this time!"

He paused.

"I only came there to settle scores."

"Fracture…"

How had he found him anyway? His weapon still pressed on Alphaeus's head, Fracture asked him. Drift looked down and ordered his Minicons to step back.

"…I put a gadget on your body."

"A gadget?" The purple Decepticon nearly choked. "I-I thought you hated gadgets!"

"…No. I don't hate them. Sometimes, they can be useful. I could track your signal."

Drift moved closer. Fracture took a defensive stance. He expected the samurai to charge and disarm him.

"…That's the reason why I didn't understand why your signal disappeared. When we went to the professor's place, he explained you were currently on Cybertron. I didn't believe it until you came back."

"…And you dare tell me I don't fight fair? Just admit it, Drift! You like backstabbing people!"

Drift shook his head.

"…Why are you here? Why did you put gadgets on my body?" Fracture yelled at him.

"…I couldn't leave you alone. Somehow, I was right to keep an optic on you."

"Primus! You'll be a nuisance!"

Slipstream had his naginata up, ready to attack. However, Drift quietly asked him not to make a move.

"…Fracture. I can't let you do this" He repeated.

"Shut up! That's only fair! That's justice!"

"…Do you really believe it's "justice"?"

Fracture bit his lip. Drift had no right! He couldn't stop him from getting revenge on the one who had wronged him!

"…Fracture. They are his wife and his son."

"Thanks! I already know!" He dryly retorted. "That's the reason why they are here!"

"…They did nothing to you."

Nearby Foxtrot desperately tried to undo his ties by biting them, eating them…In the end, he turned back to Drift. He begged the samurai now.

"Please! I beg you, Deadlock! I'm sorry for everything I did! I'm sorry for having tried to kill you! But please…stop him!"

"I told you to SHUP UP!" Fracture roared, pointing his gun at him.

Drift immediately put himself in front of him. In front of Foxtrot. In front of the Ronin who had attacked them many times…In front of the one who had killed Airazor.

It enraged him. How could he choose him? How could he choose Foxtrot?

"Drift…It would be your only warning."

"What will you do afterward, Fracture?"

Drift almost shouted now.

"What will you do afterward? Do you think revenge will solve your problems?"

"He killed Airazor!" Fracture cried out. "If he hadn't been around, Divebomb would probably be still alive! I want him to pay for what he did!"

Fracture's own voice went shaky. No…He will not do it. He gulped and he kept on.

"What do you think? You Autobots think the world is BEAUTIFUL, the world is AWESOME! EVERYBODY HAS THE RIGHT TO LIVE! YOU THINK THE ONLY WAY TO PUNISH SOMEONE IS PUTTING THEM IN STASIS POD TO SOLVE EVERYTHING!"

"Fracture…I understand your pain. I truly do."

Oh yes. Drift understood him. He was better than anyone to understand him. Fracture glanced back at the samurai's Minicons.

"…You would do the same thing! Admit it, Drift! Just imagine! What would you do if you lost Jetstorm? What would you do if you lost Slipstream? Wouldn't you want to punish the culprit? Wouldn't you want to watch them die? Because that's what I want! Oh yes! I want it!"

"Indeed…Maybe I would do it…"

Drift's expression was…sad. Compassionate. Yet, sternness was still present in his optics. It caught Fracture off guard.

"I would do it" The samurai admitted. "But nothing, absolutely nothing in the world can allow you to harm innocent people."

"They are his loved ones!"

"You killed bots too." Drift coldly replied. "These bots who had prizes on their heads. They had loved ones too. Yet they never came to hunt you down."

This time, it left Fracture speechless. Nearby, Alphaeus sobbed. He was actually asking forgiveness for everything his father did. His mother was crying too. She tried to move closer to her son in order to comfort him. Even Foxtrot screamed. He begged to let them live.

Fracture…didn't know what to say anymore.

"…Foxtrot had been committed in a mental hospital for many millenaries." Drift softly spoke up. "He had been viewed as unstable. His family will never see him again. Lyzak forbad him to see his son. Don't you think he had been punished enough?"

The purple Decepticon shook his head.

"…Even if you killed them" Drift said. "…It wouldn't bring Airazor back. It wouldn't bring Divebomb back. You'll lose everything you have if you do this…"

"R-really? …And what do I have now, Drift? Come on! Tell me! WHAT DO I HAVE?"

He couldn't resist anymore. He was unable to hold back…Tears were running down his cheeks, falling down on the ground.

Why…was he alive?

What did he have now…? He stared at Drift.

"…Airazor and Divebomb wanted you to live on." Drift answered. "They wanted the best for you. That's the reason why they followed you. They always followed you. If you do this, you'll not honour them."

 _"Fracture is a fantastic boss"_

 _"I didn't want to…watch another person die in front of me…A person I love…"_

"Fracture…You can't pretend to love a person…if you don't understand the other's feelings. If you don't understand their feelings."

He pointed at Lyzak and Alphaeus. Fracture looked down.

"Fracture…Think about it. Don't ruin everything…"

Yes…

Drift was right…He had killed bounties. Nobody came after him for revenge…

What did he have now? …When he stared at the samurai, maybe he had an idea…

Foxtrot kept struggling. How much he wanted to kill him right now…Then Drift's words echoed in his mind.

He brought his weapon back down.

"…That's good, Fracture. Trust me. That's the right choice."

"…At this point, I don't even know what is good or bad anymore…I think I never knew it anyway."

Why did it hurt so much…?

"YOU SICK BASTARD!" Foxtrot roared. "YOU SCUM! YOU SON OF A GUN! JUST WAIT UNTIL I GET FREE! YOU DESPICABLE DECEPTICON SCUM! I SWEAR YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY FAMILY! I'LL KILL YOU THE SAME WAY I KILLED YOUR MINI FILTH!"

Fracture shot.

"DADDY!" Alphaeus screamed.

Fracture will always remember such a scream…He'll always hear it…

The smoke vanished.

Foxtrot stared at him, completely astonished. Right here. Nearby. Right near his ear. The laser's impact was still smoking into the wall.

Fracture had targeted a point, a few millimetres away from his ear.

"…You can thank Drift for this" He simply said, his tone low.

But nothing will excuse him.

Just like nothing will ever atone Fracture for everything he did.

Deep down…he thought maybe it was fair…The loss of his Minicons…maybe was it a punishment. A punishment for his crimes. For everything he did.

Fracture had always wanted to be alone.

Now, he was alone.


	50. Chapter 50

**CHAPTER 50**

"No way!" Sideswipe exclaimed.

They were gathered at the centre of the scrapyard. Autobots were standing up in a circle, humans and Minicons were into their midst. The only one missing was Drift. Although they already knew his point of view about the matter, his presence would be necessary to them. Bumblebee turned back to the red bot. He quietly invited him to elaborate.

"Fracture will never become one of us! That's an insane, stupid idea! Seriously…Am I the only one who watched the scene? He threatened a fembot and a child! Innocent people! He was ready to kill them!"

"There is no answer in the Code. But I definitely agree with Sideswipe." Strongarm pointed. "He cannot be an Autobot. He has no honour and I think he is beyond redemption."

Bumblebee had his arms crossed. Of course. He understood their reactions. Yet this meeting had to happen sooner or later. What should they do about Fracture? What would his fate be?"

"I never said we should include him in our team" He corrected. "I think the same. I don't think that's a good idea to make him an Autobot. We don't know what his goal is. As long as we'll not know it-"

"So" Strongarm cried out. "There is no point to argue any longer! We put him into a stasis pod and he'll go to Cybertron for his trial."

The Autobot Leader shook his head.

"That's not that simple. Fracture is a criminal. That's undeniable. Yet he listens to Drift at least. His idea isn't bad. We are all in danger. Lockdown and Shadow Raker are formidable foes."

He glanced back at the container a few meters away from them. Foxtrot was inside. As soon as Drift had given them the green light, Autobots had freed hostages. But as Lyzak and Alphaeus had returned to Cybertron through the professor's remote, Foxtrot had remained behind. He had screamed, he had cried, he had called for his wife and his son with so much despair in his voice while he was handcuffed…Truth to be told, Bumblebee had felt a twinge to this scene. Foxtrot was a crazy psychopath who couldn't satisfy his urges. He had thought an alliance with Ronins was the only way to calm them down. That was difficult to blame him completely for everything he did.

Yet he couldn't be that stern toward Fracture either. Indeed, he had threatened this fembot and this child. That's unforgivable and that's the reason why he was reluctant to include him in Autobot team. Nevertheless, Drift had convinced him. And according to Fracture's expression, the Decepticon had probably realized he had gone too far as well. Even for a revenge. It was genuine. He could feel it.

There was always madness in love, Bumblebee thought.

That's the reason why Drift had stayed with him. That's the reason why they were here.

"And so, what? Because Lockdown and Shadow Raker are worse than Fracture, he must be absolved?" Denny asked. He shared Sideswipe and Strongarm's point of view. "He only deserves death sentence!"

He hadn't forgotten about what Fracture did. After all, the Decepticon had threatened his son many times in the scrapyard. That was an understandable reaction. Any parent would put their child's wellbeing over the world.

"I didn't say such a thing. Fracture isn't a good person. But Drift is right. If he ever joins them, things will get much more difficult. We need as much help as possible…even if it's from Decepticons."

Sideswipe shook his head.

"What will happen once Lockdown and Shadow Raker will be arrested? Let's take a drink! We'll arrest Fracture afterward."

"I think" Windblade gently intervened. "I share Drift's point of view. Don't get me wrong. I'm against the idea of including him in our team. But I think he had already been punished enough by his Minicon's loss. In the end, he genuinely cared about them."

"Then" Bumblebee added. "I don't know why but he is ready to listen to Drift. He also possesses gadgets that could be useful to us. It isn't because I appreciate him. Far from it. That's only…I'm only pragmatic."

The other's expression didn't change though Bumblebee guessed they were actually considering his arguments. The group was very divided. Sideswipe, Strongarm, Denny and Fixit were against the idea. Grimlock, Russell and Windblade were quite ambivalent over it. Bumblebee, Jetstorm, Slipstream and Drift were willing to try anything.

"We must decide it quickly" Bumblebee warned them. "I understand your point of view. It isn't an easy decision. However, you must know: if we ever went to work with Fracture, he will never become one of us. As soon as our goals will be fulfilled, he will be a criminal again."

"I think someone who is able to kill children can't be trusted" Denny replied. "He will not come close to Russell."

"He didn't, Denny" Slipstream frowned. "He changed his mind. It's the proof that he can be reasoned. At least…Master Drift is able to talk some sense into him."

Bumblebee nodded. Jetstorm remained silent. He looked…thoughtful. The Autobot leader decided to end the meeting. He hadn't made any decision yet. He'll sleep on it. Tomorrow, they'll know. While the other Autobots left the scrapyard to go to their rooms, only Denny remained. He was at Bumblebee's pedes. He stared at him, a stern face.

"I still think that's not a good idea"

"I understand, Denny. But it's very complicated."

Optimus had allied with Megatron to defeat Unicron in the past…What would he think about it? Would he say it was a bad idea…or would he encourage him?

How could he know?  
-

"…Are you alright, Jetstorm?"

Jetstorm silently nodded. They went back to the room he shared with Slipstream. They could hear crickets around them. That was quite…scary. And Drift wasn't in the scrapyard. It didn't reassure them. Of course. The other Autobots weren't far but…

He let out a deep sigh. Yes. After what happened in the garage, Jetstorm wasn't the same anymore. Drift's words echoed in his mind.

Somehow, he wasn't only talking about Fracture…he also was talking about him.

"…I wanted to get revenge on Shadow Raker" Jetstorm dragged his pedes. "I wished he would pay. But when I realized what Fracture was about to do…I can't stop thinking that…I could have done the same."

"Jetstorm, that's not true!" Slipstream cried out, outraged. "You are not a murderer."

No. But Slipstream's words were just words to Jetstorm. It didn't sound genuine…

"Yes. I could have done it. I was so angry…if Shadow Raker had loved ones…if I could make him suffer…Maybe I would have followed Fracture."

Slipstream sighed.

"We are not superheroes, Jetstorm. It's difficult to forgive someone who made us suffer that much. He took things away from us…He took things like…an education, affection, love…We were only emotionless tools to Shadow Raker. We belonged to him…but in the end, we were only that. Tools. But I promise you. I resent Shadow Raker. I wished him to die so many times, just like you…but you and I are unable to kill him…even if he deserves it."

"…How can you be so sure?"

"Because" Slipstream retorted. "I know you. I've always known you. You'd always followed Master Drift's advices. You always thought you were a disappointment to him. Master Drift refuses any idea of vengeance. You are not a murderer…and you don't want to disappoint him, right?"

Jetstorm nodded. He had a point. He felt Slipstream's servo over his shoulder.

"Jetstorm. Trust me. Shadow Raker will pay for what he did. Just like Fracture."

"Do you think…having another alliance with him…would be a great idea?" Jetstorm questioned him.

He had been there when they had fought Lockdown and Foxtrot. Fracture had great skills in combat. His help would be useful to them. But how could they work with him when they couldn't trust him?

Slipstream had his optics shut, thoughtful.

"…Master Drift is ready to give him a chance."

"I never understood their relationship" Jetstorm sighed. "Everything was so simple before… Now things got complicated."

He remembered Stingheart's words. According to him, there was something up between them. Jetstorm refused to believe in it. It sounded so…unrealistic. How could it be true?

Suddenly, they were interrupted by something catching their attention. Something in their room. Something pink. Or rather…someone. Jetstorm narrowed his optics. Could it be-?

Slipstream was left speechless. However, he was much quicker than Jetstorm to react.

"…Berry?"

It struck Jetstorm. Berry. Slipstream's girlfriend. The one they'd met in the bar…The one whom Slipstream had danced with. As soon as she noticed Slipstream, she moved closer to them, a warm smile on her face.

"Hello, you! I missed you!" She said, before embracing Slipstream.

Slipstream chuckled and hugged her back. They passionately kissed. Jetstorm felt a bit awkward and looked away. Of course he was happy for them but still…That was a bit…embarrassing.

Berry pulled back from Slipstream, giving Jetstorm a quick hug before she focused back on Slipstream. The Minicon's smile vanished.

"…Is everything okay? I came here out of the blue. As soon as you said you had problems, I…I wanted to check on you. I'm sorry if I'm bothering you."

"No, no" Slipstream smiled and kissed her cheek. "That's just…I didn't expect to see you here. especially with all these cameras."

Berry shrugged. Then she chuckled.

"Indeed…I talked with Fixit before I came here. He thought I was Jetstorm's girlfriend who came to see him in secret. But when I told it was untrue…he simply sighed and gave me the green light."

"What's this story?" Slipstream turned back to Jetstorm.

"Well…Stingheart broke into the scrapyard a few days ago. I already warned Fixit so…I think there was a kind of misunderstanding."

He stared at Slipstream and Berry. He suddenly realized that they may wish to be alone together. Maybe he bothered them…He bowed, a bit uncomfortable.

"…I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Jetstorm" Slipstream said.

"Goodnight, Jetstorm" Berry said.

Jetstorm moved away. Nevertheless, he could hear their exchange.

"You know you can tell me everything" Berry whispered to him.

"I know, but…That's complicated…Not now."

Jetstorm sighed. Slipstream didn't want to endanger her. Just like Jetstorm wanted to spare Stingheart from this. But should he hide the truth from her? Was it the best way?

He glanced back at them. Slipstream and Berry were kissing again. Deep down Jetstorm prayed. No one…Lockdown…Shadow Raker…anyone else…No one had the right to take his world away from him.

Slipstream, Master Drift, Berry, Stingheart, Autobots…

That's his universe. No one will ever touch it. No one will ever take them away from him.

* * *

Another ship exploded.

Fracture watched the scene from far. He was on his own ship. He could watch his enemy's scraps floating all around them, in a cloud of smoke and fire. The bounty was his.

Or rather, was theirs.

"Congratulation, Boss!" Divebomb praised him.

He and Airazor clapped their servos.

"Hehe! He didn't see it coming, right?" The other Minicon pointed.

Fracture slowly nodded. Indeed. It was a sweet victory though they had attacked him by surprise. Nearby, both Minicons squealed with joy.

"We will become rich, Boss!"

"Hey, boss? Remember our crappy apartment in Kaon? We'll renovate it!"

"We will have upgrades! All three of us!"

"We will visit bars again!"

"What about holidays? Rust Sea? I always wanted to visit Rust Sea!"

Indeed.

They could do all this…

Holidays…Upgrades…Indeed. The perfect happy ending.

They should have done it sooner.

"We can" Fracture answered, half-heartedly.

"Yeah!"

They looked so happy. So proud.

But Fracture didn't share their happiness. They were by his side yet it didn't fill the void he felt.

After all…They were just made with pixels.

But reality was much worse. At least here, he could see them. He could hear them. He could touch them.

"Let's go to the next ship" He declared. "Afterward, we'll go to the Rust Sea."

"Cool!"

He activated the autopilot, their ship slowly moving away from the battlefield. Their new enemy would appear soon. They must be ready.

That's the twentieth ship that he took out.

Here he could vent. He could attack. He could capture bounties. However, he didn't like it as much as before. Thrill, pleasure…it didn't exist anymore.

There was just…nothing.

" _Fracture?"_

Then he heard this voice. It echoed through the ship. He was the only one to react. Divebomb and Airazor jumped around. They were still happy.

That's normal. He was the only one to hear it.

A familiar voice.

" _I know you can hear me"_

His voice.

"Leave me alone" He just replied.

" _How long, Fracture? How long are you here?"_

"It isn't your business."

He must get ready. The ship will appear in a few seconds.

" _You are the one who told me about this thing. You said it was so simple, so easy to get lost in such a virtual reality. Because it feels so good. I watch everything on this screen. You are forgetting your own advices."_

"As you said, it makes me feel good! Why would you care about it anyway?"

 _"Fracture…When did you take your last cube of energon?"_

He didn't answer. Because he didn't even know about it. He heard a soft sigh.

" _You can't run from everything like this."_

"That's my life, okay? I'm the one who decide! If I wish to stay in that reality forever, that's my problem!"

 _"I'm only trying to help you, Fracture."_

He paused.

" _Look. Turn off your game. Give me a few moments. Then, your pick."_

"…Do you think I would feel better afterward?"

 _"Just listen what I have to say. Afterward, if you didn't change your mind, I'll leave you alone."_

Fracture didn't answer.

He stared at his Minicons. In front of him, the enemy ship faced them.

"Boss! We must attack now!"

"You'll take it down just like the others!"

"You are the strongest one!"

"You are a fantastic boss!"

No. That was untrue.

They were only programs. They only existed because they were part of the simulation.

They never will be Divebomb and Airazor.

He wasn't strong. He wasn't fantastic. Far from it.

Everything went black around him. He took his mask off and put it near him. He blinked.

Where was he?

The place was familiar. He was lying down on the berth, in an enclosed space. He slowly realized where he was. The garage he'd arranged. The one he had used to capture Foxtrot and his family…

That's probably the closest thing he had to a home right now…since he didn't have his ship anymore.

Drift was standing up in front of him, a cube of energon at servo. He stared at him with a stern look. Fracture just wished he could put his mask on again. However, his presence drew his curiosity. The purple Decepticon sat up.

"…Do you just realize what you did, Fracture?" The samurai coldly asked him.

"Don't you have Minicons to take care of?" Fracture retorted, a venom-like tone.

Drift ignored him. He put the cube on the nightstand.

"Fortunately, you changed your mind" He said.

"I only did it because you stopped me from killing them!" The Decepticon yelled, ready to give into anger.

"No. You are the one who chose it."

The samurai sat down by his side. Fracture didn't react. He remained unmoving.

"…What do you want to say? Get it over with."

Drift took a breath.

"I don't want you living in an illusion."

"It feels good now."

"For now. However, I know you, Fracture. Eventually, you'll get tired of it. You'll mistake illusion for reality. When you'll realize there is nobody else, you'll break down."

Fracture faced the wall, his back to him.

"…What do you want me to do?" He asked, his tone low.

"It'll be hard." Drift said. "It'll be difficult. But you must move on."

"I don't want to move on."

He paused.

"Why should I move on?"

"So, why did you spare them?" Drift softly questioned him.

He clenched his fists.

"That's obvious! If I hadn't spared them, you would have attacked me to protect them!"

"I don't think that's the right reason, Fracture. I saw it in your optics."

Silence fell again. Fracture didn't move.

"…Deep down you felt what you did was wrong. You listened to me. It touched you."

"Shut up. I just didn't want to lose what I have left."

He could feel a small smile on Drift's face.

"So, it means there is still something. Something left for you."

"That's one-sided" The purple Decepticon replied.

"How can you be sure?"

Fracture buried his face into the hard pillow. Drift wouldn't see him like this.

"I hope it's worth it." Drift said.

"Primus…You are so blind…That's worse than what I thought…You don't even know if your Minicons are in couple…and you don't even see I…"

"I see it, Fracture"

Why did he stay here? He should tell him to go to Hell. He was on his territory! He did nothing to anyone…If he wanted to arrest him…If he wanted to persuade him to help…Fracture turned around in a sharp move, glaring at him.

"If that's a way to beg me…I already told you I would take care of Lockdown! You Autobots shouldn't be worried about it! I just need to—"

He caught his breath.

"No matter…You don't need to convince me to help you."

"I'm not here to convince you, Fracture. I'm here to help you get back on your pedes."

Why should he care? Drift moved closer.

"…Just like the Circle of Light did the same to me. You need someone. You need a presence. You can't stay alone. It isn't good."

Fracture didn't answer.

"…We aren't close…You have no reason to do this. I mean…I already told you everything about my feelings. I think they are clear enough. It isn't like—"

"…I care for you, Fracture."

He…didn't feel anything. He should smile, he should feel warmth in his spark…But nothing happened.

Drift kept on.

"That's why I'm here. That's not only because honour dictates me to help people in need. That's not only because I'm an Autobot. No. I'm here for a more personal reason. Maybe that's a more selfish reason. But it doesn't matter. I care for you, Fracture. You're suffering…and it makes me sick."

"…I almost killed a fembot and a child."

"You didn't do it. Because you listened to me. Because you understood how wrong it was. If you were a monster, you would have shot me along with Foxtrot, his family and the other Autobots."

Drift was so naïve.

The samurai stood up again.

"You can make amends, Fracture. You just need motivation."

Just like this fool said… What was his name already? Father Jim? Father James?

Father John.

"So, come. Drink your cube and follow me."

"Where are we going?" Fracture questioned him, distrustful.

"You need to blow off some steam. A simulation wouldn't be useful for this. I will show you another way to relieve stress. That's what I did when I was in the Circle of Light."


	51. Chapter 51

**CHAPTER 51**

"Is that all you got, Drift?"

Fracture was getting exhausted but no way he will let Drift win! He never stopped. He kept on kicking, punching, clawing…Their blades collided. They were at the middle of a forest. The two bots gave no respite to each other.

He must admit…It had been quite a long time since they'd fought, one against the other…They recently fought together. That would be temporary…or permanent. The future was unknowable after all. But Fracture admitted it. He'd missed this feeling…Before, he had viewed his meetings with Drift as boring though they'd been necessary to get his bounties. They were rivals. But one way or another, that's still a challenge.

Now, Fracture realized how thrilling a spar with the samurai was. That's such a feeling he looked for whenever he hunted. When Drift had offered another way to relieve stress…a way other than making ships explode…he'd never thought Drift would let him play the old-fashioned way.

Playing dirty.

Anyway, every blow was allowed. Even sneaky moves…And Fracture took advantage of this rule with delight. He noticed Drift stepping back. The samurai had difficulties to block his attacks. Fracture had a slight smile. Honour above everything. So naïve…

He kept fighting. He didn't care about using two blades against Drift who used one sword. After all, the samurai refused to pull his katana out. Why? Did Drift truly want to give him an advantage? That was definitely a handicap!

At every blow, at every kick, Fracture let out a roar of rage. His homicidal thoughts came back. But they weren't against Drift. Far from it.

He wasn't seeing Drift, actually. His opponent was Lockdown. His foe was Foxtrot. His enemy was Shadow Raker. All of them appeared in front of him.

Fracture hit and hit over and over. He didn't care about varying his blows. He wanted only one thing: he wanted to put him down.

In the end, Drift managed to slice one of his blades off, with only one strike. Fracture jumped back, a mad glare at Drift. He didn't care about fencing anymore! He will put him down!

He must put him down.

Drift charged. Fracture looked up back at him. At the second the samurai raised his sword up, Fracture gave him a headbutt, right in the middle of his forehead. Drift moaned in pain, slightly stunned. Fracture stopped. This attack would always be his worst enemy. How long did they know each other? He should anticipate it!

The samurai dropped his sword and collapsed.

Fracture slowly moved closer to him. He put a servo on his chassis, staring deeply into Drift's optics.

"Really, Drift? Maybe do you wish to let me win?"

The samurai didn't reply. Fracture let out a sigh and stepped aside. He sat down on the ground, facing the Autobot. He needed to catch his breath. And from what he heard, he wasn't the only one needing it. The samurai was obviously exhausted as well. They definitely deserved some rest.  
-

Yes. The battle had been enticing. Drift had definitely been caught off guard. Yet even if Drift had struggled to the point he had broken one of Fracture's blades, the Decepticon'd had the upper hand. Indeed, with all these tricks…Fracture hadn't hold back.

It hadn't helped that he was about to explode. But Drift thought it had been the best thing to do. The Decepticon couldn't keep all these emotions inside. He needed to let them out. The samurai sat up and he settled in a seiza position.

"…How are you feeling?"

"Same" Fracture replied between breathes.

"Don't say such a thing…Don't you feel better?"

"You killed me!"

"That was the goal."

In the end, the Decepticon was lying down on the ground. His optics were shut. He definitely sweated. Drift got closer, a soft tone.

"Wing said that was the best thing to do. During bad times, when you think the whole word is your enemy…don't stay in your room. Go outside. Train."

"I never trained, Drift. Never" Fracture coughed.

"But if you never trained…All these skills…where do they come from?" The samurai questioned him, curious. "It isn't an easy thing to learn"

Fracture shrugged.

"Oh, you know. You were a homeless bot once. You probably were aware of these illegal free fight clubs. These clubs on Cybertron. Every Decepticon came there. I was starving. I needed some money. So, every night, I came and I tried to win the prize. At first, I lost every time. I came back with a black optic. I lost several dentas, I was covered with scars…"

He paused, chuckling.

"One day…It got on my nerves. I managed to beat one. My very first one. It started from this moment. More my opponent was strong, more the prize was important. It…motivated me."

"As I said, you need motivation" Drift pointed. "But if you don't feel well…and I think it'll happen again…don't stay like this. Call me. Call me for another match just like the one we just did."

"So, you want to get revenge?" Fracture displayed an amused smile. "I'm a bit disappointed. I thought it would be a date."

He didn't add anything else. Silence fell again. For a few moments, Fracture wondered if Drift meditated. However, he didn't. Fracture asked him.

"…Why do you care so much about me? I said I would help you to deal with Lockdown…"

Drift sighed.

"Nobody deserves to be alone. Especially not after what happened. When Axe is dead…even if I hated it at first…I thought your presence made things…easier. It relieved my suffering."

The Decepticon didn't answer.

"I wanted you to understand, Fracture. Unfortunately, in your whole life, you'll suffer from other losses…It may be even worse. In your whole life, people will come and go. It's life. You can't help it. Sometimes it happens without any warning. The only thing we can…is enjoying precious moments with these people."

"Yes, yes…Why should I care about friendship and love…if I'll lose them eventually, Drift?"

The samurai leaned over him.

"You don't wish to be alone. I know you. You escape reality. You don't fight it. You just gave up. That's not what I want. That's why I'm here."

"Sheesh…You have always been too kind, Drift. Even as a bounty hunter."

Fracture sat up. He faced Drift now. The Autobot tilted his head.

"…Maybe do you wish me to show you meditation? It helps your mind, you know."

"…No."

His expression was unreadable. The Decepticon crawled closer to him. Drift was about to open his mouth when two arms wrapped around his shoulders, hugging him tightly.

"…If you wish" The samurai said. "…I could take you to the scrapyard right now. The others will not approve it. However, Bumblebee follows my idea. And…you'll be safe here."

"From their point of view, I will always be a threat. I don't hold a grudge against them though. That's understandable."

Fracture buried his face into his chassis. His arms were still wrapped around him. Drift hugged him back. It sounded so…natural to him.

"…just let it out, Fracture."

Fracture nodded, his face still into his chassis.

Drift gently caressed his back. A few seconds afterward, he heard muffled screaming.  
-

"Russell? What's that cat?"

Denny put his hands on his hips when he caught sight of a fat, white and black cat. It played with an old sock. The cat let out a weak meow. Russell simply shrugged.

"It just minded its own business."

"It must belong to someone"

Denny leaned over to rub its head. The cat just bit his thumb quite hard. The father jumped and yelped in pain while the cat hissed at him.

"What's wrong with it? HEY! YOU DEVILISH CAT! YOU ARE PLAYING WITH MY SOCK!"

"Why can't you clean your scrapyard, Dad?"

The cat didn't react. Now it chewed on the cursed sock. Russell glanced back at the other members of the team.

Slipstream's girlfriend was quite nice. She was even quite cute. Berry helped Windblade to take care of stasis pods, carrying them with ease.

"Where are you from, Berry?" Windblade asked her. "I don't remember"

"Griffin Rock!" The Minicon said. "My Master has friends here."

"Hm, Griffin Rock? That's quite far" Russell pointed.

Berry smiled at the Autobot flier. Yes. Just like everyone else, she definitely was head-over-heels with her.

"I can't believe I'm meeting the one who had been sent by Primus Himself."

Windblade simply shrugged, a small smile on her face.

"I wasn't aware I had quite a reputation. People tend to worship Optimus instead."

"No. I heard about you" Berry smiled. "Tell me! How is Primus?"

"Ha. That's confidential." Windblade winked.

Berry wasn't upset about it. She kept helping her until Denny got room enough to put three more cars that he had collected.

Russell came over to Slipstream and Grimlock. They were watching the scene as well.

"Well, well" The boy chuckled. "At least, Windblade seems to like her. What about the others?"

"They haven't met her yet" Slipstream sighed.

"Don't worry" The young boy smiled. "I'm sure they'll like her too."

Grimlock pouted, his arms crossed.

"As usual, I'm the third wheel. The others are in couple and I'm left behind, like an idiot. What's wrong with me? That's my voice, right?"

"Hey!" Denny joined them. "You are far from being alone. I'm a single man and I'm proud of it! And Fixit, Drift and Windblade are as well! You are not the only one"

"Huh…" Russell cleared his throat. "Actually…About Windblade…"

"WHAT?"

Grimlock and Denny reacted the same. They immediately rushed over to the flier. Windblade displayed her new sword, Berry in awe over it.

"What? Windblade! You date someone and you didn't say anything to us?" Grimlock exclaimed.

The fembot sighed.

"Easy. I met him during my mission in Africa."

"And now I feel even lonelier!" Grimlock cried.

Russell grinned.

"What's his name, Windblade?"

"Chase. According to his words, he is part of another Autobot team. They had been sent on Earth as well. He is quite the professional one. We teamed up to capture a Decepticon. Afterward, we went for a drink" She answered with a smile.

"Hopefully we'll meet him soon"

Suddenly, Berry fell down on the ground. Slipstream rushed over her to help her up right away.

"Hey! Are you alright?" He asked her, panicked.

"Hm…I'm okay. I'm fine. I just…felt dizzy."

"Maybe you should let Fixit check it, shouldn't you?" Windblade advised her. "Better safe than sorry."

Berry covered her face, still stunned.

"I…Yes. I admit I don't feel very well."

"Okay. Let's go" Slipstream nodded and led her to the scrapyard's infirmary.

* * *

A half hour later, Slipstream was still waiting out of the infirmary. Jetstorm and Russell were with him, a bit worried too. He felt…nervous. More time passed, more he wondered why it was so long. Despite his friend's reassurance, he felt…awkward. No. He actually was afraid.

Then Fixit appeared in front of them. Slipstream stood up.

"…So?"

The Minicon's expression was unreadable. Primus. Slipstream felt like he was going to have a spark attack.

"…Fixit?"

"No, Slipstream. Sit down. It'll be better, I think."

"Why? What's going on?"

Fixit sighed and came back in the infirmary. He immediately reappeared, a cube of high-grade at servo. He handed it to Slipstream. Now he wasn't the only one to be worried. Jetstorm and Russell's confidence vanished.

"…What…What is that? We are not allowed to drink this!"

"You should. And I kept one for Drift as well. He will need it."

"FOR PRIMUS'S SAKE, TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG!"

He gulped. Fixit took a long breath and stared deeply into Slipstream's optics.

"…She is carrying"


	52. Chapter 52

**CHAPTER 52**

They could hear a pin drop.

At first, Slipstream didn't get Fixit's words. He stayed straight as a ramrod, unmoving. He stared at Fixit with the same expression. Disbelief, incomprehension…

Then, he answered.

"…Is that a joke?"

"Oh, no!" Fixit cried out, staring back at him with a serious face. "I checked! There is no question. She is carrying. And from what I could see, it's possible she is carrying more than one baby. Maybe twins…The spark is split between many individuals."

"No…Is that a joke?"

He felt like he had a glitch. Slipstream blinked, a shocked expression. Everything went blurry around him. He nearly lost his balance. Fortunately, someone caught him by his shoulders. He looked up. Jetstorm gently helped him to sit down on the floor. His brother in arms was open-mouthed as well. Then Slipstream realized it. Unfortunately, that wasn't a dream. That wasn't even a nightmare. He will not wake up from it. That's reality.

…He will have a child…or rather, children, according to Fixit…

Silence fell again.

Finally, Slipstream let his emotions out. He screamed. He screamed loud to the point Jetstorm asked him to keep it down as he deafened him.

"Slipstream! CALM DOWN!"

"I WILL HAVE A KID! I AM NOT READY FOR THIS! NOT AT ALL!"

"Please, Slipstream…" Russell softly told him. "That's not…a big deal…"

"IT IS A BIG DEAL! I ONLY KNOW BERRY FOR A FEW MONTHS! I DIDN'T EXPECT THAT…MY TRAINING ISN'T FINISHED, I COULDN'T SUPPORT HER AND…AND…"

Then, it struck him. His training wasn't finished.

"I WILL COMMIT SEPPUKU BEFORE MASTER DRIFT WILL LEARN IT!"

"SEPPUKU? ARE YOU CRAZY OR SOMETHING?" Jetstorm intervened, grabbing his arms.

"Primus! He will kill me…He will kill me…"

"Breath, Slipstream"

Slipstream took a long breath. Then he kept on.

"…He will kill me…"

"Listen!" The boy shouted, his hands on his hips, a stern look on his face. "Listen to me carefully, Slipstream. That's not the problem right now. Drift's reaction doesn't matter right now. What matters is you. What do you desire?"

The Minicon stopped. What?

"…What do you mean?"

"Do you wish keeping this kid? Deep down…do you wish it?"

Slipstream looked down. He was right. He had been worried about Drift's reaction and he had forgotten his own feelings about it…

This child was here…These children were here…Now what should he do about it? He didn't intend to ask Berry to get rid of them…He was unable to do such a thing. Yet if he accepted it, it meant he committed to it.

He committed to become a father…He committed to do his duties…

"…I don't know"

"You are advised to take a decision quickly" Fixit commented. "…Maybe you and Berry could talk about it together…alone."

Slipstream nodded. Indeed. That was the best option…Jetstorm put a comforting servo over his shoulder before leaving the hall, closely followed by Russell and Fixit. Slipstream took a long breath. If he listened to himself, he would meditate. He opened the infirmary's door.

Berry was lying on the berth. She was startled by Slipstream's entrance. For a few moments, nobody moved. Berry shared his expression. She was stunned by the news. Confusion and fear could be read on her face.

Slipstream moved closer. In the end, Berry broke the silence.

"…What am I going to say to my Master?"

"That's funny" Slipstream said, with a small smile. "I wondered the same thing. I think we won't get out of here alive."

Both burst into laughing. A dry laugh though they'd needed it. They couldn't help it. Slipstream sat at her berthside.

"…I'm sorry, Slipstream" Berry said.

"Don't be."

"Yes. We should have protected ourselves." She let out a sigh. "But…I have been exposed to Tox-En when I was younger. Many medics told me I had a high chance to be sterile. I thought I was unable to carry and…now. It hit us without warning."

Slipstream shook his head.

"I should have been more careful as well. But you know…There are taboo things, with Master Drift and Jetstorm… We never talked…about it."

He felt a servo over his own. Berry warmly smiled at him.

"Well. Now he is here. Or rather…they are here. After a few months of relationship…It would have been better if we had them after many millenaries of relationship though…I didn't expect them that soon.

Slipstream remembered Russell's words. He tried to calm his mind. He tried to forget about his fear…

"…We must think about what we want. Above everything…If we want to keep it…that's a decision we have to make together."

"Tell me. What do you wish?" She questioned him.

He hugged her back.

"I don't know but…We have a roof over our heads here. The scrapyard is a good place. We have everything we would need. Energon…things like that…"

Berry agreed.

"My Master also possesses things like that though…I'm not sure she will accept to help me."

"Why? Is she that strict?" He asked.

"Quite the contrary! She is very kind. Very protective, you know. A bit like a mother would be. But sometimes, I'm afraid to disappoint her. I think she'll have a spark attack."

Yeah. He knew this feeling. More he thought about Master Drift, more his spark's pulse accelerated.

But…He had to be responsible.

"However, they would go back and forth between the scrapyard and your place…It may confuse them." Slipstream pointed.

"Listen" Berry spoke up, seriously. "I don't want to saddle you with anything. If you don't want them, if you don't wish this kind of life, I would understand it. You have a training to complete. You have something else to do other than taking care of a kid. I don't want to force your teammates to take care of them either. It happened like this. I'll take them with me. My Master and I…We'll take care of them."

Yes. That was probably the easiest solution…They were shocking news. Slipstream will get terminated by Master Drift…Slipstream didn't know what kind of Sire he would be…However, he was unable to abandon his own children. If he did such a thing, he would never see them again.

They had his spark. He remembered about Denny's tale…Denny's tale about Russell's birth. When Russell had been born, Denny hadn't been ready either. He hadn't done any studies. The scrapyard had been the only one thing he'd possessed. Nobody'd wanted that scrapyard…He had also wanted to run away from it. He hadn't wanted to do anything with the baby.

Then he'd hold Russell in his arms for the very first time…He'd forgotten about his urge to leave.

He was his kid. There would be difficulties. But Denny hadn't cared about them. He had just felt determination. He would overcome these obstacles for Russell's sake. For his son's sake.

Slipstream shook his head.

If Denny had been able to do this…while he'd possessed nothing…Slipstream wasn't alone. He had a home. He had friends. He had Jetstorm. He had Master Drift. He had Berry…

Yes. That was possible. Honour dictated him to take his responsibilities but…Maybe deep down he'd always wished it…A wish he hadn't been aware of…. until now.

It wasn't the right time. It was too soon. Never mind.

"No. I'm going to help you. We'll raise them up. I'll do my best. If it's needed, you can come to live here. Or I would join you if the others refuse…But I will not abandon them."

Berry's smile widened. She leaned over to give him a soft kiss on lips. Slipstream kissed her back, Berry's arms wrapped around his neck.

"I'm glad you will not run away…Anyone else would have ran away."

"I can't do it, Berry" He replied.

They kissed again. Slipstream buried his face into Berry's stomach.

Yes. He could feel their sparks inside. They were connected…A connection he'd never felt with anyone before…He had never thought he would be that close to someone…another being…

He closed his optics, enjoying the feeling.

"So" Berry spoke up. "I'm going to warn my Master about it…do you need any help for yours?"

"No" Slipstream sat up. "I think I have still time to mentally prepare myself and—"

"WHAT THE ALLSPARK IS DRIFT DOING HERE WITH FRACTURE?" He heard Sideswipe scream from outside.

He suddenly froze. His torture will happen sooner than he expected? He will not have time to say his last words?

Berry gently sat up. She kept a servo over her stomach.

"I think I'll go with you…It'll be better."

* * *

"Drift? What did we just tell you?" Denny yelled.

The samurai remained silent. He just glared at Denny without saying anything. Fracture remained a bit apart from the group. He didn't smile. He simply shrugged, paying little to no attention to the human.

The other teammates were gathered around them. Sideswipe and Strongarm displayed the same expression. They were on alert, ready to pull their weapons out. Bumblebee, Windblade and Grimlock were distrustful as well though they reacted in a calmer manner.

"We haven't decided about it! Remember!" Denny went on.

"I know" Drift answered. "But…Fracture accepted to help us. I think the least thing we could do is provide him asylum. He is alone now."

"Whatever you say!" Strongarm replied. "I think Fracture is a big boy now. He can look after himself."

Drift took a darker expression.

"No. Quite the contrary."

"You aren't the one who decide, Drift" Sideswipe retorted.

"Sideswipe! Shut up!" Windblade glared at him.

Bumblebee stared at Fracture, an unsure look on his face. Drift was waiting for his reply. If Bumblebee gave him the green light, the others would follow him.

"Listen" Drift solemnly declared. "I can vouch for him. He'll be my responsibility."

"What if he backstabs us?" Denny pointed. "Yeah? Dirty moves…he is able to do everything!"

Bumblebee nodded.

"Yes. Denny is right, Drift."

"Oh, please" Fracture let out an irritated sigh. He hadn't spoken since his arrival. "Don't you think I have other things to do? I will not attack the only allies I have left now. Junior will not risk anything with me." He added, glancing back at Denny.

"Whatever you say! That's MY scrapyard!"

The leader sighed. He ordered everyone to calm down. Of course. He understood Drift's point of view though he wasn't ready to welcome Fracture into the scrapyard. His teammates lived there…as well as humans…

Yet Drift sounded confident. Maybe he could give him the benefit of the doubt.

"…He will stay with us" He said.

"WHAT?" The other Autobots shouted.

"Drift is right. We need some help…"

"But Bumblebee!" Strongarm objected. "The Code…Fracture remains a…"

"Criminal. I know it. I didn't forget it. That's why I'm doing this."

He could split the difference. Before Fracture could react, Bumblebee jumped and handcuffed him. Fracture's optics widened. He just stared at his wrists.

"Are you serious?" The Decepticon whispered.

"If you will remain in the scrapyard, there are security measures to apply." The leader said. "Either you obey, either you leave. And if you ever do anything to backstab us, there will be no mercy. You'll be put into a stasis pod right away. We will not use your help."

"We should already do this!" Strongarm yelled.

Drift didn't agree. In his mind, Fracture was destroyed enough. Why kicking someone while they were down?

"Is it so necessary to handcuff him? I can keep an optic on him." Drift protested.

"Drift. That's the rule."

"Sheesh. As if simple handcuffs will ever stop me…" Fracture shrugged.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Denny stepped ahead. "I swear! I don't care if you are much, much taller than me! If you ever lay one digit on Russell, I will—"

"Remind me to be terrified"

Yet there was no malice in the Decepticon's optics. If anything, he sounded exhausted. Not malevolent. Tired.

"Bumblebee! I think that's a bad idea!" Strongarm said.

"That's a bad idea but I'm ready to trust Drift."

"That's completely insane!" Sideswipe facepalmed.

"No! Quite the contrary!" Drift retorted. "That's the best decision to take!"

"BUT PRIMUS! WE ARE TALKING ABOUT FRACTURE!"

"Master Drift, Master Drift!" Slipstream called.

Drift didn't pay attention to him.

"Fracture is a Decepticon! And so, what? I was a Decepticon once! I committed atrocious crimes too! I think I was even worse than him! Yet, I'm here!"

"What do you think? Do you think he'll wait here?"

"He stays here. He can't stay outside! Lockdown and Shadow Raker are able to attack anyone! For crying out loud, we are going in circles!"

"MASTER DRIFT!"

"WHAT?"

Drift glared at his pupil. Slipstream froze. He was afraid again.

"I think you HAVE A GOOD REASON TO INTERRUPT ME!"

"…Berry is carrying…"

Everyone stopped. Every optics focused on the couple of Minicons. Everyone was completely astonished.

"…What?" Drift's tone was low.

Finally, Fracture burst out into laughing though nobody paid attention to him.

"Definitely worth the trip!"


	53. Chapter 53

**CHAPTER 53**

"Seriously, Drift ?"

The samurai didn't bat one optic. He didn't reply. He just had his arms crossed, looking down. Nearby, Fracture sat down on the ground, still cuffed. However, his grin didn't disappear.

"Drift! I'm talking to you! Was that really necessary?"

"It's none of your business, Sideswipe" The orange Autobot growled.

The red bot let out a deep sigh. There was nothing he could do. He was talking in a vacuum. He slowly was losing his patience. Drift was unflinching.

"SERIOUSLY?" He repeated. "Seiza position until the nightfall? What's wrong with you? What's wrong in your mind? Fracture makes your head spin?"

"Oh…You have no idea, kid" The purple Decepticon joked.

The red bot had always been a bit protective toward the Minicons. Sometimes, Drift feared he would have a bad influence on them. That's definitely the reason why Sideswipe called Drift out for his behaviour to such earth-shattering news.

Slipstream…will have a kid…or rather, kids.

Drift had reacted…just like any normal person would have. He hadn't yelled. He hadn't made a spark attack though Denny had pointed he was a bit pale. No. He had remained cold like a stone. He had stared at his pupil, expecting him to burst into laughing. He'd expected him to say that's only a stupid joke. Drift would have scolded him lightly then end of the story.

Unfortunately, he'd said nothing else.

The only good point of this? Slipstream's intervention had abruptly stopped the Autobot's conflict about Fracture's fate. Indeed. They would talk about it later. But once he had processed the news, Drift had coldly ordered his student to drop his naginata. He'd ordered him to sit down in a seiza position until his punishment. To Sideswipe, Drift had been too severe. How was the samurai supposed to react? He'd endured so many things in his life…but he'd never faced such a thing.

Anything but this.

"I don't need your help to educate my Minicons!" The samurai spat.

"And so, what? They made a kid! Okay! But you'll not punish him until the end of the world!"

He'd announced it in such a manner! In front of everyone! Slipstream could have chosen a better timing! He could have knocked at his door. They could have talked alone.

"My student is a disappointment" Drift spoke up. "I'd warned him to be careful."

"Do you think a punishment is a good idea?" Sideswipe exclaimed. "Primus, Drift! Life isn't a stupid Code to follow to the letter! It's not about a katana Slipstream accidentally damaged this time! It's about his kids!"

Drift took a long breath. He hadn't forgotten about the time where Slipstream had destroyed his katana. And Slipstream had been his accomplice. However, he must admit: Sideswipe was right. It was something very different. Something much more serious.

Slipstream will have…a kid.

And he and Berry had decided to keep them. They'd decided to take care of them.

At least, Slipstream had decided to be responsible. He hadn't run away like a coward. Anyone else would have left. It was an admirable trait. However, how will he take care of this kid? His kids? How will he take care of Berry? Will he stop serving him? Will he stop his training?

"…What should I do?"

"Drift" Sideswipe spoke up, a serious look. "You are his Master. You decided to take him away from Shadow Raker. You decided to become his teacher. It's your duty to help him. It's your duty to help Berry. You are their protector. It's more than teaching him to use a sword."

It left him speechless.

From far, he caught sight of Slipstream. His back faced him. He'd been unmoving though he could feel his fear. His student let out a chill. Drift bit his lip.

"I don't want him to act on a whim."

"If it makes him happy" Sideswipe said. "you must respect that. After all, the day you stole Jetstorm and Slipstream, haven't you made a fast decision as well?"

Truth to be told, Drift had always wanted to run away. But at the second he'd watched Shadow Raker torture Jetstorm one more time, he'd decided to take them with him. He'd made them swear to study and serve.

"Did you ever regret this decision?" Sideswipe questioned him. "Wasn't it the greatest thing in your life? Before them, you'd been alone. Do you regret it?"

No. He regretted nothing.

"…It was worth it."

"So, trust him! Guide him, help him! Teach him…just like you did for them. After all, they are kids. That's not death."

He turned back to Sideswipe.

He'd never expected him to have such a maturity one day…

"…I will consider your advice."

"Good! Don't reject him like that! He needs your help. He needs you more than anyone else."

Sideswipe glared at Fracture then walked away. The purple Decepticon had listened all along. According to his expression, Fracture agreed with the red bot. Drift let out a deep sigh.

"…The kid is right, Drift" Fracture spoke up.

"I'm not talking to you"

"After all, be happy! You'll be a grandpa soon enough!"

He nearly choked at this remark. He glared daggers at Fracture; he silently warned him not to keep on. The Decepticon didn't seem impressed.

"Admit it, Drift. This idea crossed your mind."

"Not at all"

"A Minicon is like a child, after all. You protect them, they obey you…And you'll sacrifice your own life for their sake."

Drift's hard stare turned into a saddened, compassionate expression. Fracture didn't react though he gulped.

"Follow the kid's advice. He's quite clever. Do it or you'll regret it. You'll end up like me."

Then silence fell again.  
-

"…Master?"

Slipstream cowered and hunched his shoulders while the samurai headed for him. He stopped in front of him. His student didn't move. He remained in the same position. He didn't want to look up at him.

For a few minutes, nobody spoke up. Drift wondered if it was the best solution. He felt it. Slipstream was afraid. He was afraid to be a disappointment to his Master.

"…Listen, Slipstream" He started. "…I thought about it and…"

He cleared his throat. Let's get to the point. His tone wasn't cold yet strict. Why should he? His pupil didn't need this.

"…Is that really what you wish?"

Slipstream nodded. He still wasn't facing him.

"Well…if you're decided…you know what it means."

"Yes" He replied, his voice low. "…I understand"

Finally, he looked up back at him. A certain determination was obvious in his optics.

"If you want me to leave, I'll-"

"Who said such a thing?"

Drift invited him to listen.

"I admit. We weren't ready for this. But you must understand the consequences of your decision. A kid means a lot of responsibilities."

"I'll take full responsibility" His student said. "I'll learn."

Drift had his optics shut.

"So, I'll show you. I'll show you how to care of them. How to protect them. One day, I'll no longer be here. Your child will rely on you. You'll become his protector."

It didn't scare Slipstream off. He was a bit surprised by his Master's reaction. He probably thought Drift would abandon him, along with Berry and his kids yet to come.

"…I'll honour you"

"No, Slipstream. I'm not the one you'll honour. Not anymore."

Drift nodded at Berry. The Minicon was talking with her Master as well, through comm-link. It didn't seem to be a pleasant talk. She repeatedly gave Slipstream alarmed looks.

"…But what about your training?" His Master asked him.

"…I will continue. I can do both."

"It'll mean a lot of work, you know."

"Maybe. But as you said, I'll have to learn how to protect my child."

So…Drift gestured him to stand up. He ordered him to take his naginata. Slipstream displayed a small smile, bowing to him. Russell passed them, obviously happy to see how things turned out.

"I will do my best to help you" Drift promised. "You are not alone. You have people you can count on. We'll have a meeting later, with our teammates. These little ones will need to have a stable environment."

"How long is a pregnancy? Or…a carrying?" Russell asked, stopping by them. "That's around nine months when it comes to a human. It must be longer for you, right?"

Drift shook his head.

"Quite the contrary. It's much shorter than this. You can count…a few days before their children's birth."

"WHAT? BUT HOW ARE WE GOING TO DO? WE DON'T HAVE ANY TIME TO WASTE!" The boy cried out, completely astonished.

"That's why we have to take adequate measures…as soon as possible" Drift calmly agreed.

Russell gulped, looking back at his father. Denny was busied with other things. Indeed, the scrapyard's owner started to set up many blankets in order to build a kind of "nest" for babies yet to come. Suddenly, Berry headed for them. She displayed an awkward expression. Slipstream ran to her.

"So? What did she say?"

"…She said she would be coming soon." Berry said. "…She'll need to talk to you and…she advised you to arm yourself."

Slipstream fearfully glanced back at his Master. Drift simply shrugged. That's one of consequences. He'll have to face his partner's Master.

Drift coughed a bit then spoke up again.

"Anyway…when it comes to a kid…"

* * *

"Hey, kid? What's wrong?"

Jetstorm randomly typed on his keyboard. But there was nothing to help it. The computer wasn't responding. The screen froze on a window: "Ongoing upgrading". His patience was running thin. Unfortunately, that wasn't his computer. It was Commander Russell's laptop. He'd accepted to lend it to him.

He gulped. What had he done? Why didn't it work anymore? He did nothing! He'd used it as usual and now…the laptop crashed! Nearby, Fracture watched the scene. Jetstorm simply his remark and he tried to turn it off.

"You seem to be in difficulties" The purple Decepticon commented.

"I wasn't talking to you" Jetstorm retorted, his optics on the screen.

"Oh, please! You're obviously having troubles. I could give you a servo."

Jetstorm glared at him.

"Why would I need your help?"

"Well…I have skills in technology. I'm ready to bet. I'm sure the glitch isn't that bad. Who knows? It may be quite simple."

Indeed. Bumblebee tolerated his presence here in the scrapyard. However, Jetstorm wasn't ready to become his friend. That was a temporary alliance, after all. Just like the others. When they'll be safe, Fracture would be put on trial.

He let out a sigh.

"It's a human laptop. That isn't Cybertronian."

"Good" Fracture nodded. "It'll be a way easier!"

"I will not remove your handcuffs."

Fracture sneered. He displayed his servos.

"Did you notice my digits's size? Did you notice the laptop's size? If I press a button, I'd destroy it."

"No. I think I'll warn Commander Russell about it. He'll not be happy but I prefer to be honest."

"Did you try to restart?"

Jetstorm frowned. He shook his head. Fracture told him to move closer. The Minicon didn't obey. Nevertheless, he showed him the laptop's screen. The purple Decepticon nodded.

"Even humans have maintenance issues?"

"I tried to press every button but…nothing to do. I can't turn it off either."

"Well…What were you doing on this computer?"

The Minicon kept his mouth shut, an awkward look on his face. It amused the prisoner though he added that he needed as much information as possible to find out the glitch. In the end, Jetstorm let out a sigh.

"I only tried to contact someone…Then the glitch happened. I can't do anything."

"Okay. Press the button like if you tried to turn it off."

"But I tried! It didn't work!"

"I think you haven't pressed it long enough."

Jetstorm reluctantly complied. He'd nothing to lose after all. He kept his digit on the button until the screen suddenly went black. For one moment, the Minicon wished he hadn't listened to him. He was afraid. What if he broke it? Fracture briefly comforted him then told him to restart.

It worked again but unfortunately, "Ongoing upgrading" went up again. At least, Jetstorm could use the cursor now. The Decepticon advised him to open other windows in order to perform more commands. In the end, a half hour later, the window disappeared. Everything went back to normal again.

"What? Is that all?"

Jetstorm let out a deep sigh of relief. That was such a load off his mind. He'd expected the worst while that was actually nothing. He turned back to Fracture.

"Thanks, I suppose."

"You're welcome. At least, you'll know for the next time. Humans don't possess our complex technology. So that's way easier to understand."

Jetstorm glanced back at Fracture's cuffs.

"…It doesn't mean I'll release you"

"Oh, boy! It would have been my reward."

The Minicon moved back. Fracture simply shrugged.

"I'm just kidding, kid."

"…You tried to kill us many times" Jetstorm coldly replied.

"I know. You repeated it many times. Don't worry" Fracture sighed, an aloof tone. "I'll be punished soon enough anyway."

But Jetstorm wasn't sure of it. After their alliance against Shadow Raker, Fracture had run away. He'll do the same thing again.

"So" The Decepticon spoke up again, a mischievous grin on his face. "Who did you wish to contact?"

"…That's none of your business"

"It's Stingheart, right?"

Jetstorm rolled his optics. He was about to turn around and leave, but something held him back. A certain thought crossed his mind. He turned back to the Decepticon. As they were alone, he could ask him.

"…What's going on between you and Master Drift?"

Fracture raised one eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

The Decepticon's expression didn't change. A few minutes passed. In the end, he answered.

"…We are rivals."

"No. I think there is much more than this."

He hoped it wasn't true. Hopefully Stingheart was wrong.

"Listen. He helps me, I help him."

"Why would you do this? You aren't a fair-play person."

"…Our rivalry…that's all I have left, Jetstorm."

Unexpectedly, although Jetstorm had the feeling that Fracture wasn't completely honest with him, he sounded genuine. The Minicon thought about Airazor. He sighed. No. He had no sympathy for Fracture but…

Suddenly, Grimlock cut them in. The Dinobot hastily rushed over to them.

"Grimlock?" Jetstorm asked.

"…You need to come! Now!"

"Why? What's going on?"

"…Don't ask! Come!"

Jetstorm and Fracture exchanged a look. In the end, they followed him.


	54. Chapter 54

**CHAPTER 54**

"Grimlock? Primus! Will you tell us what's going on?" Jetstorm cried out, Fracture on his heels.

The Dinobot didn't reply anything. It worried the Minicon. When Grimlock behaved in such a way, it meant he wasn't joking. Then Jetstorm's fears were confirmed at the second he found the other Autobots gathered together. They formed a circle around something. Jetstorm found a way to walk through the group. He landed near Slipstream and Berry.

Their attention was drawn to a human-size television. Denny had put it here to entertain others after a busy day. But everything they could watch was flames. Fire surrounding houses, buildings…Jetstorm narrowed his optics. Was it a movie?

No. " _Breaking news"_ title was displayed on the screen. Jetstorm quickly understood. News. Commander Russell often mentioned bad news on television. That was definitely this. A reporter with a micro was speaking on camera. She tried to avoid a thickening cloud of smoke right behind her. Afterward, the camera focused on another man in an office. He apparently tried to contact her.

" _What about the situation?"_ He asked her.

" _Griffin Rock's situation hadn't improved at all!"_ The woman exclaimed, almost losing her balance. " _We don't know anything! We don't know what happened. We don't know what or who caused this fire. Anyway, the entire town is touched! Police is working everywhere. Griffin Rock's inhabitants are leaving their houses, taking anything they could save from flames…"_

Griffin Rock? Fire? Jetstorm was left speechless. Images were both fascinating and terrifying. A few humans could be seen in the background. A woman was cradling a baby in her arms. The Minicon watched his Autobot teammate's reactions. Everyone displayed an obvious anguish about it.

" _How many victims?"_

 _"We don't know anything about it...though it is estimated that there are 200 victims…"_

 _"Do you think it's a terrorist attack?"_

 _"_ Griffin Rock…" Denny had his arms crossed. He bit his lip. "…I have friends in this town."

"Maybe they are fine, Daddy!" Russell tried to comfort him.

The reporter headed for a blood-soaked man. He probably was an inhabitant.

" _A laser!"_ He spoke up. " _A purple laser in the sky…it fell over the city!"_

Bumblebee's expression hardened.

"A laser…"

"Do you have an idea?" Drift asked him.

"…When I worked with Team Prime, I remember we met an individual named Silas. This man was the leader of a group named the MECH. They possessed a weapon of mass destruction. It was the "Damocles" project."

The group froze.

"Do you think Silas came back?" Windblade worriedly questioned him.

"No. He is dead. MECH group is no more. Silas killed them after he possessed the corpse of a Decepticon named Breakdown. They became useless to him. He tried to join Megatron."

"So…"

"That's Cybertronian technology!" Strongarm frowned. "I'm sure of it! A purple laser…that can't be human!"

Bumblebee nodded. He turned back to Fixit.

"Fixit. I need you to contact someone."

"Who is it?"

"…A friend. His name is Agent Fowler. He also was a member of Team Prime. We need information. Reporters will not help us. Here are his coordinates."

Fixit immediately complied. Many windows appeared on the control center's screen.

"Sheesh. You rely on humans" Fracture let out a deep sigh. "You definitely are Autobots."

Denny glared daggers at him. But at the second Fixit was about to communicate with the agent, the computer's screen suddenly went blue.

"What's going?" Bumblebee exclaimed.

"I don't know! The computer just crashed!" The Minicon exclaimed as well. "It's fu-low-blue!"

Despite every Fixit's attempts to restart, the computer wasn't working. The display image didn't change. Bumblebee rushed over to assist him and suddenly, they heard a voice coming out of the computer.

" _Hopefully you're enjoying the show"_

It startled the Autobots. This voice…They knew who it was!

"…Lockdown…"

Drift's expression changed. Jetstorm had never watched such an expression on his Master's face. A hate-filled gaze…He hadn't even displayed such a glare toward Shadow Raker…

" _I must admit. I hesitated."_ Lockdown kept on. " _I never required specialized devices when it came to bounties. Anyway…Exceptional circumstances call for exceptional measures. That's known, after all."_

Bumblebee tried to keep calm. He managed to contain himself. Whenever a human was harmed…it always drove him mad.

"What do you want, Lockdown?"

" _Truth to be told, I wanted to blow up Crown City at first. Right away. All my enemies would have been eliminated at once…But after what that cursed Minicons did to my optic…and since I have the green light to make my victim suffer… I think it wouldn't be long enough. It's way too fast."_

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Bumblebee repeated.

The voice paused.

" _That's obvious. I came for the bounty. I came for Deadlock."_

Drift didn't react. He let Bumblebee do the talking.

"We'll not let you touch Drift"

" _I think you'll do it. Because you know, you Autobots swore to protect Earth. A planet filled with worthless humans while we are the Masters. I think it's pathetic. Never mind. I'm not here to criticize your choices. But a cause needs sacrifices to be made, right?"_

Jetstorm and Slipstream immediately moved closer to their Master. Drift rubbed Jetstorm's head, as if he was trying to reassure him. Unfortunately, it didn't calm him down. Far from it.

"…What do you mean?"

" _Okay. You are slow. So here is the deal. Either Deadlock surrenders and turns himself in within two days. Or I blow up another town full of humans. That could be a random town. I would choose it. That's not what's missing."_

Jetstorm's spark missed a pulse. Yet Bumblebee wasn't impressed.

"And do you really think you'll let humans go if we accept?"

 _"Do you think I'm joking right now?"_

The television was still on. Suddenly the camera focused back on the other journalist in his office. Horror could be read on his face.

" _We just learned…another explosion happened in Budapest…"_

Autobots let out a scream of terror. Although they couldn't see Lockdown's face on the screen, they could feel his smile.

"STOP THIS!" Bumblebee yelled.

" _I'll stop as soon as you give me the thing I want. As soon as I have Deadlock's head…"_

"You monster!" Windblade shouted.

" _Oh, please! He's only an Autobot. An Autobot who makes a mess wherever he goes. An Autobot who betrayed, cheated, killed…Do you really think he's worth all these lives you're trying to protect?"_

This time, Drift's face crumbled. The samurai looked down. He took a long breath to calm down. His Minicons were scandalized.

"Our Master will never surrender!" Slipstream immediately warned him. "No way it'll ever happen!"

Yes…Their Master meant everything to them. Jetstorm glanced back at Fracture. He clenched his dentas. He didn't speak up. Yet there was a murderous glare in his optics. Was it out of hatred for Lockdown…or because he shared their ideas? Was it because he viewed the idea of surrendering Drift as unthinkable?

But was it truly because of their eternal rivalry? Drift his rival and nobody else's?

He never shared their point of view about humans, after all…

" _I advise you to think about it. I'm currently choosing my next target. How many more victims must you mourn? …Because of a so-called "comradeship"?"_

The voice went silent.

They could only hear Budapest inhabitant's anguished screams and cries on the screen.  
-

"…Is it possible to locate Lockdown?" Bumblebee asked.

Fixit shook his head. They'd been like this for two hours. They'd been trying to track the bounty hunter's signal for two hours. Unfortunately, they found nothing…

"That's too well encrypted" Fixit frowned.

"He is probably using a specific device" Fracture advised. "Maybe I can try to—"

Strongarm gave him a warning glare.

"You'll do nothing! Maybe you are in our team but that's only temporary! It doesn't mean we trust you!"

It enraged the purple Decepticon. He stepped ahead and Sideswipe immediately put himself between them.

"Don't you take another step!" Sideswipe advised him.

"We are talking about Drift!" Fracture retorted. "Get these cuffs off of me and I could try to find out what kind of tool he's been using. If I can hack it, we'll be able to locate Lockdown."

"Why would you do such a thing?" Sideswipe sneered.

Drift put a servo over Fracture's shoulder to make him back off. Deep down a whirlwind of thoughts were on his mind. Lockdown's ultimatum echoed over and over…

Drift or a town filled with humans.

Drift or Earth.

He gulped. Before, he would never have risked his life for another species. He would never have risked his life for "inferior" beings. People viewed as Autobot's pets. He had thought they didn't deserve their protection. Humans didn't deserve their help. Humans didn't deserve a sacrifice, just like Optimus had sacrificed Omega Keys during the Great War.

But now…He caught sight of Denny on the phone, desperately trying to contact his friends living in Griffin Rock.

Jetstorm and Slipstream were assisting Fixit as much as they could, trying all possible combinations on the computer.

Unfortunately, it still didn't work.

"…It's useless" Drift said.

Fracture turned back to him.

"Can you repeat, please?"

"We can just…give him whatever he wants. Else he'll blow up other towns. Whichever he chooses."

"Drift!" Bumblebee cried out.

The purple Decepticon roughly pushed him back, a glare on his face.

"Drift…If you think I'll allow you to sacrifice yourself for humans…"

"A cause means sacrifices!" Drift retorted. "You can't put one life above the need of many people! I will surrender! I will eliminate Lockdown! If I must…"

"…if you must what?"

Fracture's tone was icy. Nearby, Jetstorm and Slipstream stopped.

"…Master?"

"Will you leave them alone?" Fracture asked him. "Do you wish to do this? Don't you dare play heroes!"

A hero…but he wasn't one!

Drift wasn't a hero…But if he could save other lives…

"Do you truly think Lockdown will hold the end of the bargain?" Sideswipe added. "He said it himself! He wants to get revenge on us! Because of what happened to his optic. He wants to destroy us! He wants to put us in his collection!"

"…And what can I do?" Drift almost yelled.

"There are other ways!" Sideswipe replied.

Bumblebee let out a deep sigh. He turned to Strongarm. After a few moments, he pointed at Fracture.

"Release him"

"What?"

"I said: release him! Then keep an optic on him! Let him help Fixit. There are no other ways for now. We must find him quickly! We have two days for this!"

"But the Code…" Strongarm started.

She sighed. She didn't even finish her sentence. Indeed. In such circumstances, the Code was useless. She put herself behind Fracture then she got his cuffs off. Fracture massaged his wrists then headed for the Minicon.

"It's my warning, Drift" Fracture declared. "Don't do anything crazy"

Drift ignored him. He looked away. He didn't want to face his student's devastated expressions.

One life…against humans.

The choice should be made.


	55. Chapter 55

**CHAPTER 55**

That lasted until the nightfall.

More hours passed, more fear went through them. Fixit and Fracture didn't make any progress. Yet decrypting an encrypted signal didn't usually take so much time. But according to the two-bot's behaviour, there was nothing to be optimistic about. Drift leaned on the wall, an empty stare on his face. Other Autobots took shifts watching Fracture though in the evenings, only Bumblebee, Windblade, Drift and his students were left. Others had left to search areas. Lockdown could prepare another surprise-attack after all. As for Denny and Russell, they were in front of the television. That's still the same channel. Time passed and the number of deaths increased.

Griffin Rock…Budapest…4,000 deaths now.

Drift kept an impassive face. He couldn't panic. It wouldn't help anyone. However, guilt killed his spark. In these kind of situation, he wished he didn't feel anything. Nevertheless, his comrades never gave up. They kept on. They wouldn't stop until they find out.

That was great…That was idealistic…But what's the point?

…Was it really worth it?

"They lost an uncle" Denny whispered, his tone low. He was referring to his friends in Griffin Rock.

Drift couldn't stand up anymore. He sat down, his arms crossed. He didn't want to face humans now.

"Primus! A signal isn't undetectable!" Fixit punched the keyboard. He turned back to the purple Decepticon. "…Are you sure?"

"For crying out! Of course! What else could it be?"

"An AM45? An AM45 doesn't grow in the sun!"

Fracture had considered Lockdown's words. He had speculated about a kind of special device Lockdown'd used. Indeed, Lockdown had ordered Drift to surrender "within two days". Why not ordering him to surrender at the end of the day? Or the morning after? A bounty hunter wasn't the kind to waste his time over trivial things. Then the idea of AM45 had come. A weapon of mass destruction. Such a weapon was controlled through a Cybertronian computer. It could cause repeating disasters but an AM45 had to be reloaded before using it again. It could take one or two days on Earth. The most terrifying thing about this weapon was its signal. It was almost impossible to detect it. After all, its encryption system was particular.

"That kind of weapon is a DXV5565" Fracture said. "Its system must be compatible with a Cybertronian print. I think the XHSKSK is the most adequate one."

"Okay. What does it mean, in normal language?" Bumblebee sighed.

Fracture rolled his optics.

"Long story short, it's the most complicated one to decrypt. I wouldn't expect anything less from Lockdown. It'll take time. But it's not impossible"

"…If it is a computer" Windblade offered. "Maybe it could be on Lockdown's ship?"

Bumblebee nodded, giving her an approving look.

"I sent Sideswipe and Strongarm to locate the ship. It shouldn't be too long now."

Drift frowned. Why did Bumblebee keep him around? His comrades were fighting for his sake. Fracture was fighting for him while he wasn't forced to. Even Berry was assisting them. And he…did nothing. The Autobot leader had forbidden him to leave the scrapyard.

Suddenly, Bumblebee activated his earphone.

"Sideswipe? Did you find something?"

They didn't hear their reply. But Bumblebee's expression changed. He turned back at Drift, an alarmed look on his face.

"What? What? What's going on?" Slipstream questioned.

"…They found Lockdown's ship"

"Perfect!" Jetstorm cried out, excited.

"…No, Jetstorm. They found its remains."

"WHAT?"

Everyone gasped in horror. Fixit let his face fall down on the desk, desperate. Indeed…it would have been way too easier. Lockdown had thought about everything.

"It means he can be anywhere in the whole world!" Jetstorm shouted.

"No, don't worry" Bumblebee's tone was falsely soothing. "We'll find a way. Don't worry…"

Drift shook his head.

"It's a waste of time, Bumblebee"

"Stop, Drift!" His leader yelled. "That's not the right time to give up! Listen, I know you're feeling guilty. But…pull yourself together, okay?"

"…All these lives…"

Denny let out a shiver. Yes. Humans were thinking about their loved ones. He couldn't hold anything against them.

"…Master…" Jetstorm started, his voice shaky.

"Listen" Bumblebee declared. "…You need to get some rest. We'll continue from here. okay?"

"…Do you really think I'll be able to recharge?" Drift retorted. "…While…"

If Wing was here…what would he say?

How would he guide him?

Fracture abruptly turned back to the samurai, baring his dentas at him.

"You do whatever this guy tells you! Else I'll knock you out. At least, you'll recharge!"

"…Why?"

What else could he say? Why doing all this? For his sake?

Lockdown wasn't wrong. An Autobot's life…The life of someone who'd betrayed, cheated, killed…Such a life wasn't worth the millions of humans living on this planet.

No. Of course not.

"Master" Slipstream said. "They are right…You should get some rest"

"If there is something new, we'll call you" Berry reassured them.

Drift gulped. Nevertheless, Bumblebee's hard look meant it couldn't be negotiated. Fracture's attention was drawn back to the computer.

On the television, they could hear inhabitant's grief. They could hear their cries. Some of them had just lost loved ones.

In the end, Drift walked away and headed for his room. However, he realized he was followed. He turned around. Jetstorm was staring at him, worry in his optics.

"…You'll not turn yourself in, Master…right?"

The samurai looked down.

"…You'll be still there tomorrow…right?"

Yes. He'll be there tomorrow.

But if they didn't manage to track Lockdown's signal…

He patted Jetstorm's head then turned around. He silently invited him to recharge as well.

* * *

He felt someone poking him many times. Drift opened his optics. He hadn't realized he'd fallen asleep. Fracture knelt down by his side. The samurai blinked and covered his face, coming back to his senses. The Decepticon displayed a smug smile. What did it mean…?

"…We managed to track the signal, Drift"

"What?"

Drift sat up. Wasn't he dreaming? Was he serious? He obviously was. The Decepticon stuck out the chassis, a proud look.

"I told you. I am the expert in technology. Lockdown might be a better bounty hunter than I am. However, I have other skills."

"…Where is he?"

"Patience, Drift. Bumblebee ordered me to get you."

Fracture invited him to follow him. Drift walked behind him with a heavy step. It's not even light yet. He glanced back at the time on the television's screen. It's around 3am.

His voice sounded weak. He declared.

"…You weren't forced to do this"

"Drift. I can't recharge anymore. I can use my time in another way."

They moved closer to the central computer. Other Autobots were gathered around, his pupils rushed over to him. Fixit briefly glanced back at them then pressed the button to show them.

9 numbers appeared on the screen. Coordinates. Fixit smiled, a bit relieved.

"With this, we'll be able to—"

At the second the Minicon finished his sentence, numbers suddenly went blurry.

"Wait" Sideswipe cried out. "…What's going on here?"

The next moment, numbers switched. It turned into different numbers. Much different coordinates. Fixit typed on the keyboard but to no avail. These new numbers went blurry then were replaced by other coordinates again.

"Is he moving?" Strongarm exclaimed, completely astonished.

"No!" Fracture replied, rushing over to the keyboard. "No! He messed with us!"

"But what is…"

Autobots froze. Nobody dared say anything. They helplessly watched coordinates disappear again. New numbers showed up. Then the screen suddenly went black.

"Primus!" Grimlock roared. "That's too complicated!"

"We're back to square one" Fixit sighed. He almost punched the keyboard out of anger.

Drift didn't say a word. Why should he? It would have been way too simple.

Lockdown was smart enough to prevent them from finding him.

Suddenly, Windblade moved closer. Her expression…She'd an idea in mind. Indeed, watching the screen, she'd realized something.

"…These coordinates…Their frequencies…Something is wrong."

"What do you mean?" Fracture frowned.

"Whenever they changed…there has been a time interval. Always the same time interval. Yet at one point, there has been a much rapider transition. It sounded someone tried to hide coordinates before they could even appear…" She noticed.

Sideswipe had his arms crossed.

"Maybe that's only a glitch…"

"A glitch in such a mechanism? I don't think so" Fracture said. "She isn't wrong."

He glanced back at Drift.

"Did you take note of these coordinates?" Bumblebee questioned her.

"Yes"

She slowly dictated Fracture numbers she'd caught sight of. As soon as they were entered in the database, Fixit activated geolocation.

The next moment, the screen displayed the place…It left them speechless.

The place…

"…The Mount Fuji."

* * *

Although they'd found Lockdown's signal, it didn't mean this information was correct. They hadn't even decided on the measures to be taken yet. How could they stop Lockdown? How could they prevent more massive attacks? How could they protect humans?

What would Optimus do? He'd saved Earth from Decepticons so many times. Autoboots shared the same point of view: his help would be precious to them.

Bumblebee had ordered them to recharge. They'll get up early tomorrow for a special meeting. Drift led Fracture outside the scrapyard. They headed for the garage. There was no other room for him though Denny had suggested to put him into a stasis pod. Fracture argued that if not for his skills, they would be at a standstill. Bumblebee had granted him that, especially because this garage was a temporary shelter for him. His servo over his shoulder, the samurai had cuffed him again to avoid another escape. Yet, it wasn't Fracture's intention this time. They silently walked, only hearing cricket sounds.

Drift opened the door and let Fracture come inside. The purple Decepticon turned around to face him.

"I told you" He spoke up. "Lockdown will not make it"

The samurai remained silent, ready to close the door behind him.

"…Will you stay outside?"

"Someone must guard you" Drift sighed.

"You fool. You can do it inside. You need to recharge as well."

"Why should I?"

Fracture didn't smile anymore. Sometimes, Drift just couldn't understand Fracture. His mind didn't work like his. He became another person when they were alone together. In front of his other comrades, he remained the cruel and cold individual whom they'd always known.

The same bot who had threatened them so many times…The bot who had been his rival…

Yet, he cared for him.

Fracture sat down on the berth, a dark look. He turned his head toward his shoulders. Then he let out a deep sigh.

"…You'll always miss them" Drift said.

"…I know"

He paused.

"…If they were here, what would they say? What would they say about me helping you? You are my rival…"

"…They would probably be surprised. But…they wouldn't judge you, I think."

"They would probably be ashamed to see me. Because I'm helping my enemies. Because I'm helping you. They would think I'm a traitor."

Drift shook his head. In the end, he got closer to him.

"…Your Minicons were criminal. But…deep down, they weren't bad people."

"You always hated Decepticons" Fracture questioned, looking up back at him. "…Why would you say such a thing?"

"…I think I don't hate them as much as before. I changed my views on them somehow…At least, on some of them."

Indeed. Shadow Raker and Lockdown remained monsters. But he couldn't lump them all together in one category. Divebomb and Airazor had to pay but…Fracture would never recover from their deaths completely.

Truth to be told…Drift neither.

"You helped me a great deal, today" Drift said, trying to keep a calm tone.

"Don't thank me, Drift. That wasn't altruistic."

Of course. Altruism wasn't part of Fracture's language, after all. But Drift's feelings didn't change.

"…I'm just tired…" Fracture sighed. "…Tired of Lockdown…tired of Shadow Raker…"

"Same"

"…Tired of losing people I love."

He turned back to the samurai. Drift hesitated. But in the end, he sat down near him.

"I know what you're thinking" Fracture said. "…If you surrender to Lockdown, I'll hunt you down."

"I don't know what to do anymore. Human lives are at stake. I know you Decepticons never valued them but…they are important to us Autobots. I'm fighting for them. I'm fighting for this cause. That's the reason why I'm not a bounty hunter anymore."

He took a long breath.

"That's why I'm here. I came here to learn teamwork. I tried to become better as an individual."

"Drift"

He was cuffed. However, Drift could feel Fracture's servo on his. He stared deeply into his optics.

"…I don't care about humans" He declared. "Maybe one day, I would change my views on them. But now, I wouldn't allow you to sacrifice yourself for their sake. Call me selfish. Call me hypocritical. But if I had the choice…between sacrificing you or humans…the choice would be easy. But I understand. That's not what you want. However, I'm a Decepticon. I have a different way of thinking. Lockdown will never let them go. Just like I'd never have let your friends go even if Bumblebee had turned himself in."

He paused.

"…As I said, there are a few people whom I really care about…Many of them are dead. I lost them and…Anyway. I don't want you to follow you. If Lockdown wants you, he'll have to tear me apart first."

Drift couldn't help but chuckle.

"…Who'd thought that someday you would be sacrificing yourself for me? Before…"

"Just like I told Jetstorm" Fracture smiled. "Our rivalry, you and me…that's all I have left."

That's all he had left…Drift moved closer to him.

What would his mentor say about it? Wing wouldn't have approved his choice of life. Drift had decided to live after him…alone. Wing wouldn't have agreed.

There will always be a void in his spark. A part of him would always need Wing.

But Wing was gone now. He will never come back.

He put his lips on Fracture's.

As far as he remembered, it had always been the Decepticon who began their kisses.

He closed his optics. It was…pleasant. He'd been ashamed of his feelings before…but now, it felt so good. It felt so good to kiss him.

Almost immediately, Fracture eagerly kissed him back. He put a servo on the samurai's cheek. Drift wrapped his arms around his waist. He'd expected that…It had always been passionate with Fracture. When his glossa touched his lips, asking for entrance, he knew where this would lead.

He slightly smiled and opened his mouth to welcome him willingly.

Their kiss went deeper. Drift hugged him tighter. Their lips touched, pulled apart and connected again. Fracture let out a few moans but Drift thought it did make him more beautiful. The moment became much more precious.

Finally, Fracture pulled apart. He gave him a crooked grin.

"As I said…Interface is like a battle. I think I'm already handicapped with these beautiful cuffs. Will you let me win?"

Drift didn't reply with words. He crashed his lips on Fracture's again right away. He didn't give him time to defend himself, to resist. Fracture's mouth immediately opened, their glossas met in haste. They danced, each trying to dominate the other in their kiss. Drift massaged his digits over Fracture's chassis in a circular, slow then fast motion. Fracture let him do. He moaned louder while Drift's digits went lower on his abdomen, on his thighs, on his ankles…

"Hmmf—Drift!"

Drift didn't answer. He kissed him deeper. Maybe in one way, he'd always waited for this moment…Maybe he'd always wanted this…

Fracture pulled apart again. He let out a soft chuckle.

"Will you let me play too?"

"Never"

Drift was about to kiss him again though Fracture had something else in mind. He put little kisses on his chin, then left a trail of other little kisses on the samurai's neck. His kisses were unexpectedly soft. He went lower and Fracture became much more demanding, faster, more ravenous. His kisses turned into bites. He licked his neck while caressing his back. The samurai had difficulties to contain himself. Fracture was now on his knees, never stopping what he was doing. The Decepticon just looked up to give him a soft kiss on his lips. Then he went back to his neck, his servos wandered around his legs, then dangerously went between his thighs…

In the end, Drift grabbed Fracture by shoulders. He roughly pinned him down on the berth, straddling him. Fracture laughed more.

"Haha…You really don't want to let me win, right?"

Maybe Drift went too far. Everything was wrong in it. That's not he should do…He was consorting with the enemy…But now, that wasn't what mattered. They shared more kisses, their glossa's dance went again. Fracture tried to resist. He tried to get the upper hand. He grabbed the back of Drift's head, licking his neckcables, nipping them…But Drift didn't give him such an opportunity. Maybe the next time but…Not this time. Fracture moaned again when Drift's servos caressed his intimate parts, rubbed them stronger, asked him to open for him…

"No…" Fracture taunted him.

He bet? Drift's caresses became faster, back and forth…Fracture clenched his dentas while Drift left a trail of little kisses on his body. He didn't bite. He didn't force anything. That's just…affection. Respect. He went lower until he reached his thighs. In the end, he felt the Decepticon's legs wrapping around his waist. Fracture kissed him one more time.

"…Primus…"

It was enough for Drift. He grabbed Fracture's hips, never tearing his optics off him…

He didn't care if it was illicit…

He didn't care if it was immoral…

They were together. That's the thing that mattered.


	56. Chapter 56

**CHAPTER 56**

"Wow…"

Drift was lying down on the berth. He displayed a small smile at Fracture's comment. Indeed. "Wow" was the correct term. Fracture turned back to him, his servo still on his back. Drift closed his optics. He let out a sigh of pleasure when the Decepticon gently caressed his shoulders. That's quite a tender move. The samurai got closer to Fracture, hugging him back.

"…I never noticed all these scars" Fracture whispered.

Indeed. Drift shivered when Fracture touched it with the tip of his digit. However, it wasn't a shiver out of disgust. It wasn't a shiver because it was unpleasant. Before, he would have prevented anyone from touching them. However, he'd mourned. Today, it didn't matter anymore.

"…Is it Shadow Raker?" He questioned him. "…Or is it me?"

Drift snuggled at him. His optics reopened up. He took a breath.

"Whenever he wasn't satisfied, whenever we were unable to collect money, he took it out on Jetstorm and Slipstream. The Shadow Temple was our house." He said. "However, he'd never hit me."

"So, you defended them?"

"…He punished me in another manner. There was more than physical torture. There was mental torture. It was even worse."

Fracture nodded. Hatred slowly reappeared in his optics. However, it wasn't directed at Drift. Not at all. He knew it. Drift softly kissed him on lips. Fracture let out a small smile while their digits intertwined.

"If anyone had ever told me we'd end up like this…in this position…" Fracture nuzzled him.

"I can barely believe it myself" Drift agreed.

"You don't say…I didn't expect such a beast like you" Fracture burst out laughing. "You have good skills with blades…whenever it comes to fighting or…anything else"

Drift pretended to hit him. It only made the Decepticon laugh more. He caught sight of the cuffs. They'd been thrown on the ground. Anything to get rid of them. Fracture would always manage to run away. The samurai warned him that he would put them on again before they leave. The Decepticon pouted, not approving it. However, he didn't have any choice on that matter.

Nearby, his katana and his sword were leaning against the wall. Fracture followed his gaze, a bit curious.

"…They are from the Circle of Light" The samurai wrapped his arms around Fracture, holding him tightly. "They'd been made for me the day I'd been viewed as a full member."

He paused.

"…One day, Jetstorm and Slipstream will take them. One for each one. But only when they'll be ready, when their training will be complete."

"What about you? What will you take as weapons?" Fracture questioned him.

"…I don't know yet"

They kissed again. Drift sat up. Sunlight came through the window. That's morning light. His pupils, his team were probably wondering what they were doing by now. He stood up. He then grabbed his weapons to put them back. He then took cuffs, turning back to Fracture. The Decepticon was already far.

"Come on" He ordered him, bored.

"Catch me if you can" Fracture teased him. He then opened the door to run away.

How childish he was. Drift rolled his optics. Great…The team would know about them at the second…This thought crossed his mind. He suddenly felt a bit of anxiety. He closed the garage's doors. Then he walked behind the Decepticon who was still running. They were too busied with Lockdown and Shadow Raker for now…but what would happen afterward? Will Fracture be imprisoned in a stasis pod? No. Fracture was clever enough to escape. Will they let him go?

And what they had together…He didn't only think about this night. Their thing happened before that. They'd something…would they continue their relationship? Would he like it? Would Fracture like it?

After all, there were a lot of problems in their relationship. Their relationship wasn't meant to last from the outside. Drift was an Autobot. Fracture was a Decepticon. They were rivals, then enemies…And what about the team's reaction? Fracture was still viewed as a criminal. He wasn't a loyal person. He wouldn't be loyal to Autobots. He was a bounty hunter. It will always come first to him. He's said once he'd never wanted to settle down. He loved adventure…

"What's going on, Drift?" Fracture called him. He'd stopped, waiting for him. "Are you tired already?"

Drift gave him a curt nod. He headed for Fracture and suddenly felt a servo in his own. The samurai turned back to him, giving him a warning glare. They were a few meters away from the scrapyard. The purple Decepticon seemingly understood but didn't care. He simply shrugged.

"Relax, Drift…I don't think they'll get it"

Fracture let go of his servo then walked ahead. Indeed, the others were waiting for them. Bumblebee raised one eyebrow at them.

"You…sure took your time"

Drift let out a sigh.

"Just ask Fracture"

"Oh, please!" Fracture rolled his optics. "You are the ones who banished me from the scrapyard. There's quite a walking to do."

"Oh, my poor baby" Denny sneered, sarcastic. "We banished you with all perfect reasons of this world."

Bumblebee looked a bit surprised though he added nothing else.

"Okay…Well. It doesn't matter right now. Well, about Lockdown…"

"So, yeah? What's the plan?" Grimlock asked.

The leader frowned.

"Since we managed to geolocate him, confronting him would be the best option."

"Oh, yes!" The Dinobot smiled. He got excited every time there'd been an expected fight.

Bumblebee cut him in. He silently asked Grimlock to hear him out.

"However, there are many problems in this plan. First, it's possible these coordinates aren't fully exact, despite how much this system would be infallible. Second, there is the speculation Lockdown and the weapon aren't in the same place. Lockdown is a smart one. Although he talked with us through this signal, it's possible he is moving. Or maybe he's taking the weapon to different places."

"Sure" Strongarm agreed. "It's possible he has other plans in mind."

"And there is Shadow Raker to worry about" Drift added.

"By the way…"

Fracture spoke up.

"…Foxtrot told us that Shadow Raker also sent him after Drift to get his head."

"And?" Bumblebee questioned.

"Nothing" Fracture replied. "I think it's a bit odd. Why did he send both Foxtrot and Lockdown for one and same prize?"

Sideswipe shrugged.

"I don't know anything about bounty hunter's job. But isn't it the first to the finish? Is it a race, right? The first time we met both Drift and you, you were hunting the same bounty. Why would it be a problem to send many bounty hunters after one target?"

There was a spite in the red bot's voice. Understandable…Fracture rolled his optics.

"Indeed, kid. However, there are many ways to find a bounty. You can put an add on social networks. As you said, it's the first to the finish. The other way is the contract with a specific bot."

Drift nodded. Now he talked about it, he'd pointed something. There was something wrong…

"I don't get it" Sideswipe said.

"Usually, whenever there is a contract between two parties, rules have to be respected." Drift explained. "There is an obligation of loyalty. The bounty hunter swears not to harm the customer until their objectives are reached…and in return, the customer swears not to hire other bounty hunters for the same target."

Bumblebee's optics widened.

"So" Fixit spoke up. "Shadow Raker isn't a person honouring contracts. He has no honour. You were the one saying this, Drift."

Drift nodded.

"Maybe Shadow Raker wasn't aware of this rule"

"Too bad for his sake!" The Decepticon sneered. "Because this is an extremely important obligation. If you ever break it…"

He took a breath.

"…The deal is over. The customer breaking this rule usually becomes the bounty hunter's next target."

"You mean…?"

"Yes, it's legal, officer. The bounty hunter has the right to kill."

"Indeed. Shadow Raker said he'd been about to hire Fracture to kill Master Drift" Slipstream pointed. "He didn't hire him because he didn't want to pay him. Instead, he hired Lockdown."

"I know him" Drift nodded. "I think he has no intention to pay Lockdown. Just like he has no intention to pay Foxtrot."

The team's atmosphere suddenly changed. Although this information didn't seem to be important at first, it actually was. Very much.

They just got it. Everyone shared the same idea.

They just found the solution.

"So…" Bumblebee declared. "…If we're right…"

"Lockdown is only here for money!" Sideswipe said.

"We could terminate their contract. If Lockdown knows Shadow Raker never fulfilled his obligation of loyalty, their deal would be over. He would have no more reason to chase after Drift!" Windblade cried out.

"We just can prove he has no intention to pay him!" Grimlock nodded.

Bumblebee turned back to Fixit.

"Fixit. Can you track Shadow Raker's signal?"

"I'm on it!" The Minicon answered.

"Okay. Lockdown must be thinking about his next target. Indeed…There could be other victims in between."

Windblade took a step.

"Does it mean we'll destroy the weapon as well?"

"That's the best option" Bumblebee agreed. "The best way to do would be to put on separate teams. One team would go after Shadow Raker. The other would go for the weapon. Then we'll meet again to deal with Lockdown."

"Yes. Sounds like a plan" Grimlock grinned.

Drift looked down. He felt the Dinobot's servo over his shoulder.

"Don't worry, buddy" He said. "We'll get through this"

"Okay" Bumblebee's voice rose up again. "Strongarm, Grimlock and Sideswipe will go after Shadow Raker. Windblade, Drift and I will go to Mount Fuji to locate the machine."

Fracture's look hardened.

"…What about me?"

"You'll remain here" Bumblebee ordered him. "You've been useful to us. We are grateful for this. But now, you are under arrest."

"Great"

Drift turned toward his leader.

"…He can go with us" He offered. "After all, Lockdown and Shadow Raker are dishonourable opponents. Maybe an extra help would—"

"He definitely brainwashed you!" Sideswipe sighed. "Before, you wouldn't have allowed such a thing!"

No. That's not the samurai's plan. Lockdown and Shadow Raker were dangerous opponents. They needed someone who didn't fight fair. Bumblebee listened to him yet he didn't approve.

"Drift. I think we already did a favour to Fracture. We do not negotiate with criminals, remember? Yet, we did it. Now, it's over."

"You know Lockdown is going to slice you into pieces?" Fracture retorted.

"So, you shall be happy" Grimlock replied. He then pushed him to the scrapyard's part where stasis pods were left.

Drift let out a sigh. He should have expected this reaction. Of course, Fracture was a criminal. And he was drawn to this criminal. How could he explain this to Bumblebee? To others? To his pupils?

He exchanged a look with the purple Decepticon before the latter was brought by Grimlock. The other members left to prepare themselves.

"Bumblebee…" Once they were alone, Drift tried to talk him out of this.

"Listen, Drift. I understand. I know."

His tone was compassionate. It wasn't mocking.

"…You know?"

"I know. You've become attached to Fracture." He said. "After all, there were many alliances between you two. In his own way, he saved you. You feel sympathy toward him because the loss of his Minicons. Maybe you relate to him. But…he must pay."

"He'd paid enough"

After all, a prison sentence wasn't enough to pay for our wrong deeds. Sometimes, fate was much crueller than this. To Drift, that was enough.

"If you wish…to tell him something, go on. It's the right time"

The leader walked away. The conversation was over. Drift looked down though he didn't insist. He was right. They were Autobots. That's what rules said. Sometimes, they were hard…or too merciful. But they had to follow them.

He walked to Fracture. Grimlock had left to grab an empty stasis pod at the other end of the scrapyard. The purple Decepticon smiled. He didn't seem to be upset by what's going on. He didn't seem to be upset. Why? He should be. He'll recharge until his arrival on Cybertron.

Drift stared at him, a sad look.

"Yeah…" Fracture simply said.

He shrugged.

"…It had been a great time…together…"

"I wish I—"

The Decepticon cut him in. He moved closer, their faces were a few inches from each other.

"Do you truly believe I'll remain in this stasis pod, Drift?" The Decepticon questioned him.

The samurai didn't reply. The Decepticon winked at him.

"You have no choice" The samurai softly said.

"I will get out of here" Fracture sighed. "In one way or another. I'll not remain in prison."

He paused. Then he watched the samurai's expression.

"…Don't do this to me"

Drift bit his lip. It stung. He refused to admit it but…it was painful. It's painful to know…they'll not see each other for a long time.

One hour ago, he wondered about their relationship. What would happen to them? Now, he knew it.

"…About us," Drift started.

"Yes. I also thought about it"

This time, Fracture wasn't joking. He wasn't in the mood to laugh anymore. He stared deeply into his optics, a serious look.

"What would your friends say if they saw us? You…with a criminal? Though…it would be quite exciting. We would be enemies in public…And in private…"

"It wouldn't be that simple"

"I'm not an Autobot…But, we are still a great team together. Don't you think?"

Grimlock could come back at every moment. It didn't stop Fracture from reaching up to gently caress his cheek.

"Maybe one day, Drift? If you wish…"

Drift leaned over, enjoying the contact. His answer was easier than he expected.

"…Maybe one day"

"Don't get killed, okay? We'll see each other soon."

"Yes."

"See you soon" was better than "goodbye". In the end, Drift closed his optics. He put his lips on his. That was a gentle contact. There was no pressure. Fracture kissed him back deeply.

"Here it is!" Grimlock cried out. The stasis pod that he was carrying hid his sight.

They pulled apart then they smiled at each other. Drift turned around then walked away. He didn't want to watch this. He didn't want to see Fracture like this…He took many breaths to calm his mind. He didn't want to think about it.

No. Fracture will escape. He will always escape.

Then it struck him. The next moment, he realized they'd been watched all along.

At his pedes, he discovered Jetstorm.


	57. Chapter 57

**CHAPTER 57**

"…When were you planning on telling us?"

"Jetstorm…"

There was nothing he could do. Jetstorm wasn't listening to him. The Minicon was really ahead of him, not even turning around to his Master. However, Drift didn't need to see his face to feel his rage. His incomprehension, his anger as well as a sense of betrayal could be read in his tone and walk.

"…You wouldn't understand" Drift said.

"Indeed! I do not understand!" He spat. "For crying out loud, it's Fracture! He is our rival! Our sworn enemy!"

"What's going on?" Slipstream cried out. Loud voices had alerted him. He kept his naginata at servo.

Drift let out a sigh. Jetstorm stopped. He stared back at him, a horrified look on his face. The samurai could scold him. He could warn him to watch his tone. However, he felt he had no right to say such things…Jetstorm had every reason to be angry.

"…Our Master is sleeping with the enemy" Jetstorm turned back to his partner.

"What?"

"Jetstorm. Listen. I understand. It isn't a normal situation. But I was wrong. I was wrong all along."

"Wait…What are you talking about?" Slipstream frowned. "What does he mean? Sleeping with the enemy?"

Jetstorm shook his head.

"Okay. We have joined forces. However, it was only temporary. He tried to kill you! Many times! He is a criminal! You said it yourself! Fracture has no honour! He tried to kill you so many times! Why are you saying you were "wrong"? How can you forgive him everything to the point of—"

"I can't explain. It happened." Drift looked down.

"Wait…Are you saying…?"

Slipstream covered his mouth in shock. He was as horrified as Jetstorm now.

"Primus…"

"Jetstorm. Slipstream. There are things I just can't explain. I don't contain all the knowledge in the universe. I can't explain my feelings. I don't know how they…work. But maybe Bumblebee is right. Maybe I relate to him. I was like him once. Until someone helps me-"

"No! Master!" Jetstorm yelled, outraged to hear such words. "You don't look like him at all! There is no way you look like him!"

"You didn't know me!" Drift shouted back.

It was a heated argument. He had to calm down.

"…I was like him. I was even worse than him. I robbed energon. I killed to obey Shadow Raker. I nearly blew up an entire moon, its inhabitants with it…"

"But you didn't do it, Master!" Slipstream intervened. "You were under the influence of Shadow Raker. You were under the influence of Ronins too! It was necessary! You did everything to survive! You helped us to survive as well! Without you—"

Drift dryly cut him in.

"I'm not an angel! I'm not without sin! I'm just as guilty as everyone! I'm capable of the best and the worst! And I actually committed the worst. It's past now. I decided to follow up a better path. Fracture also committed the worst. Now…I believe he is on the right road."

"On the right road?" Jetstorm repeated, scandalized. "How can he be?"

"…Is it the reason why you decided to team up with him?" Slipstream questioned him.

"…I know him better than anyone here now. I also thought he was a monster. I thought he was irredeemable. But I was wrong. What happened to his Minicons greatly affected him. Their deaths…opened his optics to many things. I think he realized what the most important was. There are so many things in this world…much more important than money or bounties. Now that he realized it, someone must step up and help him. I don't think prison will help him much."

Jetstorm and Slipstream exchanged a puzzled look. They didn't seem to be convinced.

"For now, we must focus on Lockdown and Shadow Raker. Then…"

"…Are you sure, Master?" Slipstream softly asked him.

Drift nodded.

"Yes. All people have a right to redemption."

"…You are sounding more like Wing, Master."

Jetstorm glanced back to Russell. The boy was up on a ladder to install safety systems. Bumblebee had wanted this. It could be useful against enemies. After all, they could still attack in the scrapyard during their absence. His student decided to skip the conversation. He just gave a stern look at Drift before he ran over to the boy, ready to assist him. Slipstream remained close to his Master. He oddly looked less hostile than Jetstorm to the idea of a possible relationship between Drift and Fracture in the future.

"…I know it's strange" Drift nodded, understanding. "But you'll…you'll get used to it."

"…I just hope it isn't something you'll regret, Master Drift." Slipstream simply bowed to him.

I hope too, Drift thought. Then Slipstream walked away. As soon as he was left alone, Drift bit his lip, thoughtful.

…If they came with him…There was a good chance that Lockdown could use them against him. If they accompanied the other team, they would meet Shadow Raker. It wasn't better. Even worse. His old mentor only came for them, after all…  
-

He caught sight of her from far. Windblade. She had been trying to configure data on a Pad. Drift gulped and slowly walked ahead. Even after everything that happened, they hadn't had time to…talk. The Autobot flier looked up, a bit surprised.

"Drift? Are you alright?"

"…I'm fine. What were you doing?"

She shrugged.

"Oh. I just track our signal for the other team. To inform them about our position. Strongarm has the other. We'll be able to locate each other if things get…tricky."

"You're right. That's a good idea. It could be useful to us."

Silence fell again. He let out a deep sigh. Let's get it over with.

"…I'm sorry."

"About what?"

"About us."

He paused.

"…I committed many mistakes. However, that's the one that I regret the most."

She frowned.

"…Are you telling me that our story was a mistake?"

"No. That's not what I meant" He gently corrected her. "Our story…As short as it was, I regret nothing about it. I was…I felt in peace with you."

Her expression softened. He was about to go but she stopped him. She took his servos like if she wanted him to watch her. She displayed a small smile on her face. A bit sad but…there was no grudge in her optics.

"…You think…together we could have…?"

"Yes" He replied without any hesitation.

"…You met someone, right?"

Drift bit his lip. He wasn't ready to tell her. He had confessed to his pupils but…he wasn't sure if it was the right time to tell her.

"What about you? Did you meet someone?"

She nodded, a shy smile on her face. Drift didn't feel any twinge in his spark. No. He was just…happy for her.

"…I'm sure he will make you happy" He said.

"Oh, yes"

She let go of his servos.

"Hopefully this person will do the same to you" She answered.

"…I hope"

Unfortunately, he wasn't the one to decide. However, he knew one thing: he wouldn't regret it.

* * *

"Jetstorm? Are you alright?"

Stingheart stared at the Minicon with concern. When Jetstorm had called and had asked him to go to the scrapyard, he'd assumed the worst. He had been with his band. After he'd received the call, he'd had the rehearsal skipped to check what's going on. As soon as Jetstorm embraced him, without giving any explanation, he definitely assumed a great disaster.

Indeed…

"Is everything okay?" He asked him.

Jetstorm didn't answer. He just buried his face into his chassis, hugging him even tighter. The Minicon displayed a small smile though worry and anger could be read in his optics. At first, Stingheart wondered if he did something wrong. He recalled every fault he could have committed during these last months. Anything to make Jetstorm angry. However, he found nothing.

"…Did I do anything?"

"No…"

Jetstorm pulled back. He bit his lip.

"I'm…I'm leaving for Japan. To stop Lockdown."

"What?"

Stingheart frowned. Jetstorm had told him everything about Lockdown. What he'd done to Slipstream…They will confront him. It didn't reassure him. Not at all.

"Let me come with you"

"No!" Jetstorm refused.

"Listen. I don't want to remain here, twiddling my digits and doing nothing. I'll just…I don't know. I would pretend to be a street singer. Last time, our cover worked."

"Especially because Drift is blind"

There was some spit in his tone. Something had happened. Stingheart felt it. The wolf-bot shook his head.

"I won't be reassured, Jetstorm. Why not telling him the truth? It's okay…I'm not a Decepticon, after all."

"But Master Drift-"

Jetstorm's expression suddenly changed. He stared at Stingheart just like he'd realized something. It worried him even more. He didn't like that face at all.

"…What?"

"…Maybe you're right"

Jetstorm immediately kissed him. Out of nowhere. At the middle of the scrapyard. Stingheart blinked. It wasn't unpleasant though…it was a bit out of character from Jetstorm to do-

"JETSTORM?"

They suddenly heard a loud voice behind them. Stingheart immediately pulled back to see the newcomer. At the second he caught sight of Drift storming over, a furious glare and his sword at servo, he understood. He was trapped like a rat, a gun on his head.

"Wait…"

"YOU. STAY. AWAY. FROM. JETSTORM"

"Master Drift! It's not what you…"

Stingheart's whole life flashed in front of his optics. Of course. Jetstorm had warned him that he was strict and protective but…it was beyond comprehension. The cold and collected samurai he'd met was dead.

"GET OUT OF HERE THIS INSTANT!"

"Master Drift!"

Jetstorm had pulled his nunchaku out. He put himself in front of Stingheart. The latter became pale.

"…Stingheart is my boyfriend, Master Drift" He declared.

Master Drift immediately froze. Stingheart swore he'd have a spark attack. He kept glaring daggers at the bot who was behind Jetstorm.

"…Can you repeat?..."

"Stingheart is my boyfriend!" Jetstorm almost yelled at him. "We are together. I didn't mean to tell you but—"

"When were you planning on telling us?"

The samurai moved back. Stingheart gulped. He wondered if he should speak up. But the samurai's face scared him off.

"So, the other day…"

"Your reaction is quite hypocritical, Master Drift." Jetstorm coldly replied.

"Why? You mean…?" Stingheart whispered, a bit confused.

"Yes! You were right all along! His thing with Fracture…it's real!"

If Stingheart dared, he would smile. Of course! It was obvious! He knew it! Jetstorm's words left Drift speechless.

"…It's not the same thing, Jetstorm…"

"You're right. It's even worse! But now, it happened. You hid things from me, I hid things from you…We are even now, right?"

Stingheart couldn't help but nod. Drift glared at him back. Stingheart was immediately focused on clouds in the sky.

In the end, Drift sighed.

"…You have a point"

Jetstorm displayed a small smile.

"So, it means…"

"Listen. I don't like him"

"Why? Why don't you like me?" Stingheart questioned him, a bit heartbroken.

"…You look like a tourist. Or a delinquent"

"You are the one who—"

Drift cut him in, a cold stare on his face. Jetstorm hunched his shoulders. His Master cleared his throat. He went calm again.

"Listen. If it makes you happy, Jetstorm…I will not tell you to get rid of him."

Jetstorm nodded and bowed.

"Thanks, Master."

"Cool! So, I'm still alive, today?" Stingheart cautiously asked him.

Drift rolled his optics. Jetstorm's servo rested over Stingheart's back. He silently asked him not to push his luck.

"I forgot how annoying he actually was"

"You'll get used to it, Master"

Jetstorm pulled his nunchacku back.

"Anyway, I'm ready to go"

"Jetstorm…"

Drift closed his optics, a concerned look on his face. It felt like he was the bearer of bad news. Jetstorm and Stingheart exchanged an inquisitive look.

He took a breath.

"Listen. You, Slipstream…You aren't coming with me"


	58. Chapter 58

**CHAPTER 58**

"Master, please…" Jetstorm begged him.

Each team was ready to leave now. Fixit was typing on the keyboard to activate groundbridges for them. Sideswipe, Strongarm and Grimlock were on one side. Drift, Windblade and Bumblebee were on the other.

And Jetstorm and Slipstream remained here, along with Fixit, Denny and Russell. Berry and Stingheart were there as well, standing up by their respective companion's sides.

This look on his student's faces…If Drift had been able to, he wouldn't have dared confront them. But he had to. A stare filled with sadness, fear, disappointment…They probably expected Drift to let them come with him. They wanted to act as a team, as they had always done.

But…Drift couldn't. Not when it came to Lockdown. Not when it came to Shadow Raker. Every time he looked at them, he couldn't help but remember how Shadow Raker had captured them. How Shadow Raker had tortured them. He remembered how Lockdown had gouged out Slipstream's optic.

Something he couldn't let happen twice. Yet it didn't give him some reassurance. He didn't feel any joy. He just felt like he abandoned them again. He'd abandoned Fracture to fate. Now he'd to leave his pupils.

He left them to confront Wing's murderer. Divebomb's murderer.

But he preferred this. He didn't want to lose them.

"I'm sorry" He answered, his tone low.

"But we always came with you!" Slipstream cried out.

"…Not this time"

Their faces crumbled. Nearby, Bumblebee didn't seem to approve his decision though he remained silent. But Drift thought it was the best decision.

"…I need you to protect Russell, Denny and Fixit."

"But…"

"It's your duty to protect the Commander" He justified, a small smile on his face. "They'll be safe with you"

Jetstorm and Slipstream exchanged a look, not convinced. Berry and Stingheart stepped forward.

"…We'll take care of them" Stingheart solemnly declared. For once, he wasn't joking. His tone was serious.

Drift stared at him for a few minutes. He didn't know him well and he was quite annoying. Nevertheless, he had provided useful assistance against Foxtrot. At least, Jetstorm and Stingheart wouldn't be alone. Stingheart knew how to defend himself. Berry could assist them too. She nodded.

"Everything will be fine" She said.

"But…if we have a problem, Master…" Jetstorm spoke up, his voice shaky.

"You can activate a ground-bridge" Drift softly replied, kneeling down beside them. "Then leave. Whatever your destination is…Run as fast as you can"

It wasn't a game. It wasn't a training. They'd fought a lot of Decepticons but now…This time, the only option left for them was leaving.

"But…wouldn't we be cowards if we ran away?" Jetstorm gently questioned him.

This tone…Drift felt a lump in his throat. He could be strict, he could be inflexible toward his students…But whenever they used such a tone, he felt like he was a vulnerable person.

Yes. His students will always be his weakness. That's the reason why he couldn't let them go with him.

"…You'll never be cowards."

They looked down, their weapons at ready. Fixit had located Shadow Raker's signal near Crown City. He just opened a ground-bridge for their first team. Strongarm and Sideswipe exchanged a kiss to work up the courage.

"Yeah! Ready to punch someone!" Grimlock laughed.

"…See you soon" Sideswipe said, giving them a wink.

"Good luck!" Strongarm wished them, an encouraging smile/

Bumblebee nodded at them.

"Be careful"

"No problem. See you soon, shorties! We leave Denny and Russel in your care. Look after me for me"

Jetstorm and Slipstream nodded. Only Slipstream tried to force a smile, holding Berry's servo tightly.

Then the trio came inside the ground-bridge. A few seconds later, Fixit closed it and their comrades vanished. Fixit typed coordinates to send them to their next destination.

Yet Drift needed to say one last thing before leaving. He took a long breath.

"…Do you wish to know the reason why I chose you as my pupils?"

They looked up at him, displaying a surprised expression.

"…Because I sensed a great potential in you. From the very beginning. You may have been thieves, I knew there was some good in you. Bravery. Honour."

He paused. He then observed Berry and Stingheart, one after another. He focused back on his most important people.

"…You're warriors. You're Autobots. And you are the people I treasure the most."

That's…actually the first time he expressed himself in such a manner. Drift didn't know what's growing inside him to confess his deep thoughts…But he was afraid for them. He'd almost lost them so many times…That's a way to keep his chin up.

His pupils fell silent. Yet his words touched them. The samurai wasn't blind. He'd been too hard on them. He'd been strict. They'd been wanting to make him proud. They'd always wanted his approval. Especially Jetstorm. His lips quivered while Slipstream displayed a grateful smile.

Maybe he just…gave them what they'd always been wanting to hear.

"…We will not disappoint you, Master" Slipstream said.

They got their confidence back. Drift nodded.

He already knew it.

"You can go now" Fixit said, opening a new ground-bridge. "It's time"

The team slowly headed for the green light. Drift remained unmoving, giving his students a curt nod.

His Minicons bowed.

Then Drift joined the team back. He slowly walked inside the ground-bridge while the scrapyard gradually disappeared around him.

On the other side, he landed on the Sacred Mountain.  
-

Around Crown City, Strongarm, Sideswipe and Grimlock headed for the signal source, weapons at ready, just like Strongarm's Pad indicated them. According to Fixit's coordinates, Shadow Raker wasn't very far now. Strongarm let out a frown. The signal flashed at the second they got closer.

"…Hopefully everything'll be alright" Strongarm sighed.

"Indeed!" Sideswipe took a hold of her servo. "It's a mission like another. Not very difficult."

"Yeah!" Grimlock agreed. He cracked his knuckles. "We'll stop the bad guys. Then we'll take a vacation"

Strongarm raised one eyebrow.

"Since when do we need to take vacations?"

"What? Can't we have a few days off?" Grimlock pouted.

"I thought you liked to punch evil Decepticons" Sideswipe pointed, a bit surprised as well. "However, I admit…I agree."

"Especially for both of you" The Dinobot replied. "Maybe you need to take a few days off to be with each other. Just both of you. You both deserve a breath."

"Hmm…Sounds nice." Sideswipe shrugged. He glanced back at Strongarm.

The cadet definitely was tempted though a voice in her head repeated they didn't have much time for this. Her job first. She frowned.

"We'll talk about it later"

"Yeah…Maybe a house at the seaside." Sideswipe smiled. "It sounds fun"

"Sideswipe…"

They suddenly hear noises. Like whispering…Strongarm looked back on her Pad. The signal kept flashing.

"It's…"

They didn't take a long time to find out. As they expected, Strongarm ordered them to get ready. A few moments later, Shadow Raker appeared in front of them. His back faced them. Drift's old mentor was in seiza position. He turned around when he heard them.

His stare was…odd. They hadn't met him that much. However, Shadow Raker always displayed a malevolent and disdainful smirk. It didn't happen here. He looked thoughtful. Was he meditating…?

"Shadow Raker" Strongarm spoke up, still alert. "You'll follow us, servos up. Did I make myself clear?"

Shadow Raker slowly stood up. Strongarm remembered Drift's words. He didn't fight with honour. Such a calm façade…it probably was a trap.

"I like meditating in a calm and peaceful place" He softly said.

"Stop talking!" Sideswipe warned him. "You'll come with us! You'll explain later!"

He frowned. Now, he looked irritated.

"I can't believe Deadlock sacrificed everything. For this."

"What are you talking about?" The Dinobot growled.

Shadow Raker took another step. Strongarm repeated him to raise his arms. He obeyed without any resistance.

"…Shadows were our entire life. Our future. It was us against the world. Deadlock and I…Now, he ruined everything. He became an Autobot. He'd friends. He found love…"

He paused.

"…Such trivial things. These things will only make him weaker. I could have left my Empire to him…But he chose furniture over me!"

"At least, he loves them!" Sideswipe's tone sounded scornful. "Unlike you…He gave them a life! A way better life than the thing you could have offered to them!"

Shadow Raker shook his head.

"I loved them too. Once. Jetstorm. Slipstream. Deadlock…I saved them from themselves. I adopted them. I raised them up."

"Yes. For your own need" Grimlock pointed. "You needed tools. You needed slaves to get your dirty money."

"I'm only sorry everything turned out like this." The Insecticon sighed.

"Shut up!" Strongarm yelled. She didn't care about being rude. That guy didn't deserve anything.

She comm-linked the scrapyard while Sideswipe pulled handcuffs out.

"Fixit. We need a ground-bridge"

"I'm on it!"

Shadow Raker still had his servos up. Sideswipe cautiously got closer, a distrustful look on his face.

"You are the docile one, now?"

"…Why should I resist…?"

The ground-bridge appeared in front of them.

"…In the end, I'll always get what I want."

Suddenly, Shadow Raker turned around to give a ruthless knee in the red bot's leg. Sideswipe yelped in pain and he tried to grab his neck. Strongarm and Grimlock both lunged at him to stop him from escaping. But at the second Strongarm was about to shoot, Shadow Raker grabbed Sideswipe's arm. He put himself behind him, a claw under his throat, ready to tear his neck cables off.

"LET HIM GO! LET HIM GO!" Strongarm yelled. Sideswipe was between them. If she shot Shadow Raker, she could kill the red bot.

"I don't think so"

"YOU DIRTY COWARD!" The Dinobot was enraged now. "And you call yourself the Leader of Shadows? Fight like a real bot!"

"STRONGARM! Don't hesitate! Come on! Shoot!" Sideswipe ordered, struggling.

"It's out of question!"

Shadow Raker gave her a slight nod.

"You are definitely too predictable. As soon as your loved ones are threatened, you just give up."

"I TOLD YOU TO RELEASE HIM!" Strongarm screamed.

However, she couldn't hear her enemy's reply. She suddenly was thrown backward against a tree, stuck with spider webs. Grimlock let out a deep roar then charged. Unfortunately, he followed the same path. He landed a few meters away.

Shadow Raker still kept Sideswipe against him. The ground-bridge was still opened. The red bot turned back to him.

His devilish smirk was back. Sideswipe spat on him.

"You better use different attacks!"

"And you…You better stop thinking you are a hero"

Before Sideswipe could reply, Shadow Raker spat a spider web right in his face. Sideswipe screamed in pain, his optics covered, blinding him. Shadow Raker then violently kicked him to push him back.

"Sideswipe!" Strongarm shouted.

Sideswipe lost his balance and fell down. He blindly tried to hit him back, but Shadow Raker already left. He headed for the ground-bridge.

"No!" Grimlock screamed at the top of his lungs. "Don't do this!"

"It's time to get my things back. The things that always belonged to me" Shadow Raker darkly said before coming inside the green light, not paying attention to his hostage's cries.

"No!" Sideswipe roared. He tried to get webs off of him. "NO!"

Unfortunately, Shadow Raker had already vanished.  
-

"Grimlock?" Fixit asked, raising one eyebrow.

He suddenly caught sight of Shadow Raker's shape, coming out from the ground-bridge. Terror struck the Minicon.

"…No…"

His first instinct was to sound the alarm. But before he could press the button, Shadow Raker crushed the keyboard in a violent punch. The computer was now unusable.

"Give me my properties back" He warned him. "This is your only warning."

"Russell! Denny!" Fixit screamed as hard as he could. The others must be warned! "GET OUT! GET OUT OF HERE NOW!"

Shadow Raker immediately pulled his sword and his katana out. He headed for Fixit, a threatening glare on his face.

"You are alone" He purred in a saccharine tone. "Maybe I could take you as well…But I don't wish to form a partnership with a glitch. In the end, I'll get the upper hand."

"…Why don't you face us?"

Shadow Raker turned around. As soon as he faced his interlocutor, he smiled.

Jetstorm, Slipstream, a wolf-bot and another pink Minicon. Shadow Raker nodded.

"…And I thought it would be a boring day"


	59. Chapter 59

_"Forgive me, Master! You are right: I'm a disappointment!"_

"You can't imagine how long I've waited for this moment" Shadow Raker spoke up.

His tone sounded polite and honeyed, daggers in his words were so obvious. Jetstorm and Slipstream didn't move yet a chill ran through their bodies. That's exactly like in their memories. The same behaviour, the same atmosphere…Shadow Raker had never yelled these times where they disobeyed to him. No. He was way subtler than this.

They knew what he was doing. If he captured them, that's over. Jetstorm remembered Drift's words. They needed to run away as fast as they could. Yet Slipstream kept staring at his enemy, straight into his optics, without batting an optic. Slipstream was afraid of Shadow Raker. However, he had also been his "favourite one" under his tutelage…Though today, everything was over. Shadow Raker probably hated him as much as he hated Master Drift and Jetstorm.

"I'm only going to tell you once" Shadow Raker repeated, still on alert. "Join me. And nobody will get hurt."

"Or what?" Slipstream calmly questioned him. "What are you going to do? Will you kill us?"

"Just remember…What a happy life we had all together…before Deadlock's arrival…"

"His name is Drift!" Jetstorm spat, ready to attack.

Shadow Raker didn't seem to be impressed.

"Our partnership. All these years we've been collecting Shanix…I doted on you. You definitely enjoyed it, right? Don't you wish to do this again? We had a happy life…You obeyed me…And I took care of you. I gave you my love."

Both Minicons glared at him. They were scandalized by such an ask.

"I think we do not share the same concept of love, Shadow Raker" Stingheart declared. He'd turned into his wolf-mode, on his four legs, ready to charge.

"Happy life?" Jetstorm repeated, shocked. "We were nothing to you! We only were sidekicks at best. At worse, we were your tools!"

"But that's what you are" Their old master replied. "Deadlock put bad ideas in your mind. He claimed you were more than this. More than tools. But you are tools. You'll always be tools to people."

"You are wrong!" Jetstorm cried out. "Drift opened our optics! Thanks to him, we understood we were individuals! You are…only. A. scum!"

Shadow Raker's affably exterior vanished. Rage was obvious in his optics. He raised his two blades up. Stingheart was the first one to attack.

"Stingheart!" Jetstorm yelled.

Stingheart possessed no weapon while Shadow Raker used a sword and a katana. However, it didn't prevent Stingheart from defending himself with his fangs and bare fists. He threw punch after punch while Shadow Raker easily blocked them. Nevertheless, Jetstorm understood what he was planning to do.

"Leave!" The wolf-bot called them.

…Stingheart was distracting him…

 _"I do not deserve you! Forgive me please! Give me another chance! I beg you!"_

He remembered it pretty well. This instant…A fight against Shadow Raker. A fight for his survival. He hadn't deserved to live after he'd accidentally broken his blade.

Then he had been chained up on a tree, without energon…

If he faced him again, he would lose…

"No!"

Jetstorm refused to abandon him.

"Jetstorm! GET OUT!"

No. There was no hesitation to do. Jetstorm immediately lunged at Shadow Raker, his nunchaku at servo.

This moment…He'd been waiting for this too…

The day Shadow Raker would be punished for good…

He tried to attack him from above. However, Shadow Raker only had time to look up and spit a spider web to disable him. Unfortunately for the Insecticon, Jetstorm narrowly dodged it. This distraction was enough for Stingheart to kick him in the face, scarring his cheek while using his claws. Shadow Raker clenched dentas and moved back. He took a few moments then grabbed his weapons again. He stared at them, a hateful expression.

He wasn't playing anymore.

"…You'd always been a disappointment, Jetstorm" He spoke up, lunging his sword at him.

Jetstorm managed to lessen the impact by using his nunchaku as a shield. Unfortunately, it didn't stop the sword enough. He was suddenly thrown backward. Around him, the ground disappeared. He only saw the sky.

" _Forgive me, Master! You are right! I'm a disappointment!"_

"Jetstorm!" He heard Russell.

How much time passed between the moment he was thrown on the ground and the moment the boy rushed over to his side? Commander Russell gently shook his shoulders. From far, he could hear a loud growl. Stingheart…He couldn't watch the scene. He couldn't know who got the upper hand. Everything went blurry.

"Come on, stand up!"

"Leave…" Jetstorm articulated. He spat energon now.

"No! We'll get some help!"

Berry was there as well. She touched his stomach to check his wound. Jetstorm let out a yelp of pain but she just gave him a reassuring smile. She was carrying. She couldn't fight. It would be too dangerous. Yet Jetstorm caught sight of Slipstream from far. He engaged in combat against Shadow Raker as well. This latter was fighting two opponents at the same time. However, although Slipstream blocked his old mentor's attacks, Shadow Raker wasn't playing fair. He could hear the Insecticon's words echoing in his mind.

"…Fight with honour…"

Primus! What did honour mean to him?

Before Slipstream could react, Shadow Raker strongly kicked him right in the stomach. He dropped his naginata while landing near his partner.

"Slipstream!" Berry cried out. She immediately rushed over.

"No…Berry…leave…"

He was injured. However, unlike Jetstorm, he was able to stand up again. He was able to take his weapon back. His partner cursed himself. He was so weak! At the second he tried to do the same, he screamed in pain.

 _"I'm a disappointment"_

Slipstream grabbed his naginata. He faced Shadow Raker again. The Insecticon grabbed Stingheart by his neck then pinned him on the ground, ready to slice his throat. He wasn't able to do anything. He dodged the naginata that Slipstream lunged at him. He released the wolf-bot who took his breath.

"Slipstream!"

"I said…RUN!" Slipstream repeated ordered, taking his naginata again. "It's…my duty to protect you. It's my duty to honour you!"

"But it's not your duty to get killed!" Jetstorm actually begged him, tears running down his cheeks.

Why couldn't he fight?

Stingheart was fighting. Slipstream was fighting. Why couldn't he do anything?

Berry frowned. She stood up.

"I will not abandon you!"

"Berry!" Denny called her. "What are you doing?"

The pink Minicon didn't reply back. She turned around and ran away. She ran away from the fight. Away from the battlefield.

"Berry!" Russell yelled.

Jetstorm winced in pain. Shadow Raker had handicapped Slipstream now. He'd thrown him hard against a tree. His duel against Stingheart started again. However, Shadow Raker's attacks were far more vicious. He was much sneakier. He missed vital parts, just like head, spark, chassis…

"Commander Russell…Denny…You have to leave now…" Jetstorm begged them.

"No! We will not leave our partners behind!" Russell objected.

They heard a yelp of pain. They suddenly turned around. Shadow Raker had just stabbed Stingheart's right shoulder. Stingheart tried to stand up. He tried to claw his face. Unfortunately, Shadow Raker moved back before he could reach him.

"Stingheart!"

"…I'm fine…" He articulated. He transformed into his normal mode again, a weak smile on his face. "…I've had worse"

He fell down on his knees. Shadow Raker put his sword under his throat.

"For an animal, I thought you would be far more brutal…and far less fineness." The Insecticon sighed.

"Really?" Stingheart retorted, spitting on Shadow Raker's pedes. "I expected better from an arachnid. Too bad. If I had a spray, everything would be over."

"…How funny you are"

Shadow Raker raised his katana up when suddenly, he grabbed his cheek, his left optic shut. A bullet had been fired. Jetstorm caught sight of something. It ricocheted off of his cheek. Shadow Raker turned around, a fierce glare. Denny had pulled his gun out. The gun in his garage. He stood up in front of Jetstorm and his son, ready to protect them.

Ready to protect them at the cost of his own life…even though he was only human.

"A human, Jetstorm? Slipstream? Is it your ultimate weapon?"

"I have my gun!" Denny retorted, then shot at him again. He aimed the optic, this time.

It oddly made Shadow Raker step back. This time, the left optic took the bullet. However, it was just a mosquito bite for a Cybertronian. He clenched his dentas and slowly headed for Denny. Denny kept shooting at him but as soon as he was about to reload it, Shadow Raker grabbed him in his servo. He held it tightly, ready to dismember it. Jetstorm's spark missed a beat at this sight. Slipstream sat up.

"Put him down!" Russell yelled.

"Do you think you are a hero with your weapon, human?" Shadow Raker asked him. He tightened his grip on him. "Maybe I could make a point to my tools…and showing them what happens to their toys if they dare disobey me?"

"No!" Slipstream yelled, rushing over to him.

But Shadow Raker didn't have the time to turn around.

It happened so fast.

A few seconds later, he dropped Denny. He lost his balance, struck from something that charged him.

Slipstream just took the opportunity to catch the human in his arms.

"Ouch! Thanks!" Denny smiled, still a bit shocked.

Shadow Raker stood up. He was confused by just what happened.

He wasn't the only one.

Something purple had disarmed him.

A motorcycle, Berry on it. The Minicon jumped out from the seat, while the moto transformed into Fracture's robot-mode.

"Berry!" Slipstream put Denny down to run to her.

Shadow Raker was left speechless. Fracture didn't give him time to answer. He pulled his two blades out from his wrists.

"You…What are you doing here? Why are you still here? With them?" Shadow Raker yelled. He took a few steps back.

Fracture gave him a treacherous smirk.

"I heard you didn't fight fair either. You love free fights where it is no-holds-barred. I think you'll like it"

He didn't add anything else. He charged.


	60. Chapter 60

**CHAPTER 60**

"Primus…What are you doing?"

Shadow Raker had grabbed his katana and his sword back. He was able to defend himself…However, Fracture got the upper hand from the beginning of the fight. The purple Decepticon gave him no respite. He precisely targeted sensitive areas. Fracture's blow hadn't even touched it and another one followed behind. Shadow took a few steps back, a horrified look on his face. Fracture stopped as well. His smile vanished. There was only disdain and callousness instead.

"Are you afraid of me, Shadow Raker?" He asked him.

Shadow Raker didn't answer though his behaviour said enough. He moved back again.

"…You are right. You can be afraid of me right now"

"You hate Deadlock!" The Leader of Shadows shouted. "You hate him as much as I do! Why are you his ally?"

Fracture charged again instead. Shadow Raker had enough time to jump backward to dodge his blow. Fracture chased after him and Shadow Raker couldn't dodge a blade that brushed his cheek.

"Listen" The Insecticon tried. "Whatever the reason for your anger is, I understand! I understand why you are mad at me! Mad at the rest of the world! But you attack the wrong guy here!"

"Really?"

Fracture lifted his chin up and headbutted him right into the face. Shadow Raker found himself a bit stunned. Fracture jumped at him again and planned to pierce him. The Insecticon pivoted, crossing his weapons to dodge two blades at the same time.

"It's the wrong thing!" He cried out. "You don't owe them this!"

Shadow Raker get freed one more time. Fracture was in a defensive stance now. His glare meant only one thing: die.

"Listen. We have no reason to fight each other! On the contrary! We are both similar!"

"Are you joking?"

This remark provoked an enraged roar. Shadow Raker moved. The next moment, he appeared behind Fracture.

"Yes! Deadlock…he is the guilty one! He treats us like criminals. Autobots…they think they are better than us."

Fracture turned around to face him.

"They imprisoned you too, right? Into a stasis pod? I understand. I had been a victim from Autobots as well." The Insecticon looked down. "They always treated me with disdain because I was an Insecticon. Because of them, I never could find any job! That's the reason why I did this! That's the reason why I robbed!"

"…I don't care if you are a robber" He retorted.

He charged again. Shadow Raker raised his blade up. Fracture too. Both blades collided. However, the Insecticon's attack was much stronger. One of Fracture's blades was sent away. He clenched his fists and pressed a button to make another blade appear.

"We can work together! We can rule!" Shadow Raker kept on.

"Really?"

"Yes. You and I…we would be a great team together! Money, Deadlock's death…that's what we wish!"

Fracture stopped. He stared at Shadow Raker, unconvinced.

"I swear…You and I…Nobody will stop us."

"…How much?"

He felt a chill running through Minicon's bodies.

"Fracture!" Berry called him.

Shadow Raker displayed a small smile. He lowered his sword.

"Half of it, of course"

"Half of what?"

"Half of the future prize!"

Fracture raised one eyebrow.

"Fracture…Don't tell me you'll listen to him…" Slipstream's voice went shaky.

"…What about the three-quarters of the prize?"

"FRACTURE!"

Shadow Raker's smile went happier.

"Deal"

"So…"

"This time, we need to go!" Fixit yelled at them. He suddenly grabbed the two humans by their shoulder to lead them to the scrapyard's exit.

"I knew you would change your mind" The Insecticon agreed.

Fracture let him get close. He simply shrugged.

"I'm a business man, after all"

"Good. I'm a business man too."

He let him get closer.

His sword and katana were lowered now.

Fracture grabbed his blade, aiming for the Insecticon's throat to stab him through.

Unfortunately, Shadow Raker realized it soon enough. He blocked his strike, an expression of betrayal appeared on his face. Fracture jumped backward to dodge another blow on the left side.

"You have no honour!" The Insecticon roared.

"SURPRISE!"

Fracture sent him another uppercut. Shadow Raker easily blocked it and moved back further.

"We could have been great"

"…You are the one who sent Lockdown and Foxtrot."

Fracture used some seconds to catch his breath.

"…Foxtrot already paid. Now, it's your turn."

"I did nothing to you!" His opponent yelled back.

"Oh, yes…You took everything from me."

Fracture gave him another hard kick then used his blades again. Shadow Raker lowered enough to dodge a blow aiming for his head.

"Deadlock…He wouldn't want it…He wouldn't want you to kill me…"

Fracture nodded.

"…You are right"

He paused. Shadow Raker screamed in pain when the blade went through his shoulder.

"…But he isn't here now"

He charged again.

That's actually Shadow Raker's new skill. He didn't let him get close. Fracture thought it was pathetic. He avoided close combat while he was supposed to be Drift's old mentor. He was supposed to know everything about martial arts and hand-to-hand! He didn't even use it. Okay. Fracture lowered down to grab the first thing at his pedes. Hideous gnome's heads. Shadow Raker's optics widened.

"You aren't se-"

He was unable to finish his sentence. Fracture threw the first one at him. Shadow Raker dodged it. However, he couldn't dodge the second. He welcomed it right in the face. Energon was running down from his mouth. Fracture pivoted to give him another hard kick. Shadow Raker flied away.

"Not my gnomes!" Denny cried.

This time…Fracture grabbed his cannon. He loaded it.

"Fracture…" Jetstorm stared at Shadow Raker, an aghast expression.

Fracture shook his head.

"Don't worry." He reassured him, a false compassionate tone. "I will not make him suffer"

Shadow Raker sat up. When he caught sight of Fracture pointing his cannon at him, Shadow Raker jumped and transformed into his arachnid mode.

Fracture shot.

The first missile hit the ground. It left a cloudy smoke behind while a brief earthquake made the humans fall. Shadow Raker started to run to the forest.

Oh no, you will not! The purple Decepticon thought. Then he chased after him.

He shot again. Unfortunately, it was the same result. Shadow Raker didn't stop running.

He vanished into the forest. Fracture didn't see him anymore. He almost punched a tree, enraged.

Where was that insect now? Fracture wondered. He pointed his cannon at every places where Shadow Raker would be able to hide.

He kept walking in a slow, cautious stance. If he could catch him by surprise…

He heard a noise. It came from behind a bush.

Fracture sharply turned around. He expected to see something…a horn, a wing…

Nothing at all…

Another noise. This time, it came from a tree.

He looked up.

Shadow Raker was above him. He'd used his wings to fly to a tree's top. Fracture smirked and pulled the trigger.

He didn't have the time to aim. Shadow Raker had already jumped at him. He used his full weight to make Fracture lose his balance and fall. Fracture gasped while he was pinned down on the ground. Shadow Raker held him down while Fracture accidentally dropped his cannon; his weapon landed a few meters away. Shadow Raker grabbed his wrists, Fracture struggled in screaming.

"…Don't resist" Shadow Raker warned him, his honeyed tone again.

Fracture yelled louder. He tried to headbutt Shadow Raker again. Unfortunately, the Insecticon was physically strong. He managed to lay him down and planted his claws into his wrists, straddling him. Fracture struggled again to get freed.

Shadow Raker put his lips on his.

He didn't scream anymore.

In front of him, Shadow Raker had his optics shut. Fracture didn't realize what's happening. Shadow Raker prevented him from moving his head.

He felt his glossa on his lips, licking them to force him to open.

Fracture felt like he was kissing fire…

Fire…

It struck him. Fracture desperately tried to move but unfortunately, it was too late. Shadow Raker pulled back, then stood up again. Fracture heavily coughed, even spat energon. His spark was racing…

Fire, cursed energon…

Poison…

Arachnid's poison…

Fracture couldn't catch his breath. Shadow Raker stared at him, a smug smirk on his face.

"…Do you know what it will do to you, Fracture?"

The purple Decepticon didn't reply. He kept coughing strongly, almost clawed his own throat to spit out what he'd just swallowed.

There was nothing to do…

"…It will invade your energon. It will paralyze your members. One by one. You'll not walk anymore. You'll not move anymore. Your optics will not react anymore. Your earshots will not react anymore. You'll be unable to speak. You'll be unable to do anything."

Shadow Raker grabbed his katana. He pointed it under his throat.

"You're done, my friend."

Fracture's body was shaking now. Tears of pain ran down his face…

No. No. He hadn't lost. He couldn't lose…

"Too bad you refused my offer. We would have been invincible together."

He could still taste the poison in his mouth. It felt like…his circuits were burning…

"Anyway. In the end, I think I like to work alone. Sooner or later, I would have grown tired of you. The time Lockdown will get rid of Deadlock, I'll be far. I think bounty hunters are way too expensive. I'm personally delighted to get rid of scums like you. I help Cybertron in my own way."

He paused.

"Yes. I screw him and I get rid of Deadlock both at the same time. Just the way I would have done with you—"

He couldn't finish his sentence.

Fracture grabbed his sword's blade. He didn't care if he got injured with it. In one sharp move, he made the blade rotate. Surprised, Shadow Raker lost his balance and fell down near him.


	61. Chapter 61

**CHAPTER 61**

 _"I care for you, Fracture"_

The Insecticon collapsed near the purple Decepticon. The slight yelp of pain Shadow Raker let out was enough to motivate Fracture. He managed to stand up and faced him. Fury burning in his red optics, Fracture now straddled his enemy. His dentas clenched, he ignored any Insecticon's attempt to get free; Fracture grabbed Shadow Raker's wrists in one servo and violently planted his claws in, even almost feeling some energon running through his circuits.

He raised his other arm up to punch him right in the face. Shadow Raker screamed. Fracture roared. He had nothing else in mind. He only wanted to terminate his opponent.

He raised his arm up to punch him again.

Over and over, he punched him.

Fracture's hits just kept coming. The Insecticon's face was twisted in pain because of the torture. However, even Fracture found himself unable to enjoy it.

This entire time, the entire scene happened under his optics. Fracture hit him five times, ten times, fifteen times…Yet he wasn't thinking about the enemy he was fighting.

He was only thinking about the poison.

The poison would spread in his energon. Its effects would be fast. He would soon lose his functions, one after another. Even right now, some energon erupted from Fracture's mouth. Yet he couldn't say if that's because of his injuries or because of the poison.

No. He was thinking about only one thing.

He was thinking about Drift.

" _I care for you"_

Fracture felt like Shadow Raker was punched by someone else. Another person tortured him while the purple Decepticon was remembering any good moment spent with the samurai.

Drift…had been okay with the possibility of a relationship with him. One day. Once everything would be over.

But now Shadow Raker just chased away this chance. He just chased away this hope.

Poison would be fast. How much time did he have left? One hour, one half hour…fifteen minutes?

He kept hitting him. The Insecticon's remaining strengths just vanished now. Yet Fracture wasn't satisfied with it. He must suffer. Fracture grabbed Shadow Raker's face, his digits planted in his optics.

Maybe…His conversation with Drift…the one they'd just had before he was put into a stasis pod…

 _"Maybe one day"_

Maybe…that's their last talk.

Fracture wouldn't live enough to see Drift again. He wouldn't even know if he managed to defeat Lockdown.

Fracture's servos went down. They wrapped around the Insecticon's throat. Shadow Raker let out strangled cries, his optics were flashing…He also was on the verge of death…

Good. If he could watch Shadow Raker die before him…If he could put Jetstorm and Slipstream into safety…it would be a beacon of comfort.

Shadow Raker hissed now. He was short of breath…

Fracture tightened his grip. Tears were running down his face…

Tears of rage, of pain…

Suddenly everything went black during a few seconds. Fracture landed on the ground. He'd received a heavy blow on his head. The impact had been so hard…his helmet was more than banged up. There was now a hole through his helmet…it had left a trail of energon…energon all over his face…He was bleeding now.

His vision went blurry. Yet he could catch sight of Shadow Raker's shape. This latter stood up. He held something in his servo.

His weapon. Fracture's cannon.

He went deaf though his sight went clearer. Shadow Raker's lips moved.

He didn't hear anything until:

"Yes. That's the reason why I didn't choose you as a bounty hunter, Fracture. You are so weak…"

He then felt a kick tearing his side open. Fracture couldn't help but let a scream in pain. Then another.

His spark's rhythmic went faster.

He wasn't afraid. Why should he be?

He tried to reach him.

He couldn't. His arm was left unmoving on the ground.

Shadow Raker pointed the cannon at his face.

"Thanks for the fight. I'm tempted to let you agonize here. But I have business to do. My tools are waiting for me. I will get them back…I'm so delighted to be reunited with them again."

"…How nice you are…" He managed to articulate.

Fracture spat on his pedes. He could feel the cannon's red burning light on his forehead. So, he wanted to ease his suffering?

Drift's Minicons were probably far now. If they were smart, they'd left…

Fracture closed his optics.

Shadow Raker suddenly dropped the cannon. He fell on his knees. Fracture looked up.

Who came back?

His optics widened when he caught sight of them. Stingheart, Jetstorm and Slipstream, their weapons at ready.

"…What?"

Stingheart grabbed Shadow Raker's neck to lift him up. He roughly pinned him up against a tree, his fangs ready to tear his neckcables apart.

"Fracture?" Jetstorm cried out, rushing over to him. "Are you alright?"

His tone sounded worried.

Why was he worried?

"…You fools…"

No, they weren't smart! No, they hadn't left! Why hadn't they left? Why? No. They'd come back for him…

…They'd come back for him…Primus! They definitely were Autobots!

Suddenly, Stingheart landed away. His head hurt a rock hard. Shadow Raker bared dentas at his Minicons. He dangerously came closer to them. Despite the pain, Fracture managed to crawl his excuse for a body. With difficulties, he sat up then he grabbed Shadow Raker's ankle with only one arm.

"No…You'll not touch them…"

The Insecticon looked down on him. Primus…Why hadn't he gouged out his optics for this?

Fracture collapsed on the ground. He could see a pool of energon on the ground, surrounding him.

His…

He suddenly heard Shadow Raker. The Insecticon was running away. Fracture looked up. Yes…he was leaving…he was following two small black and orange things…

…He was chasing after Minicons…

* * *

Jetstorm and Slipstream ran as fast as they could. They were short of breath. Their sight went warped around them. Yet Jetstorm couldn't tear his optics off his partner…

He had…an idea in mind…

Behind them, he could hear the Insecticon. He's catching up to them…

"Slipstream! Where are you going?"

"I have a plan! Follow me!"

They're heading for the city. They were heading for Crown City…

Why? Why was he thinking? Was he thinking humans would help them here?

"Slipstream…"

From far, he could hear Shadow Raker's voice. It echoed in his mind. In spite of tiredness, he could still hear his calm, sinister and collected tone.

" _Primus…You shouldn't have done this…You should never have betrayed me…"_

If he captured them…

Jetstorm ran faster. He was exhausted but he couldn't let Shadow Raker punish him…

He couldn't allow it…He didn't see trees anymore.

…That's what would happen…He would be tied to a tree…until he dies…

"Slipstream!"

"Don't worry! I said I would protect you! That's what I'll do!"

But how could he protect him? How could they protect themselves against Shadow Raker?

He was unbeatable…He was too powerful for them…

" _You should never have betrayed me…"_

His steps went heavier.

He was right behind them.

He wouldn't know what led him to. How did he expect it? But maybe he knew his old Master way too well.

Probably instinct.

He threw himself at Slipstream to tackle him to the ground.

Above them, a spider web crashed into a tree.

Then, nothing else.

"What's going on…?"

Jetstorm and Slipstream turned around. Shadow Raker didn't move anymore. He couldn't.

What for?

Shadow Raker clenched his dentas. He struggled, he tried to get free…There was nothing he could do. Jetstorm turned back to Slipstream.

His partner's face displayed a small smile.

Then it struck him!

Shadow Raker…was trapped in electric wires…between two electric poles located outside the city.

That's Slipstream's plan from the beginning. He'd wanted to lead him here…to capture him.

"You little dirty…"

He couldn't take another step. He glared at the two Minicons. A furious, hate-filled glare. Both samurais moved back.

"You do not fight with honour!" He yelled.

"We learned it from you, Shadow Raker" Slipstream politely retorted.

Shadow Raker clenched his fists. However, he still managed to pull his katana out. Jetstorm's mouth opened in horror. Was he planning to cut them…?

"Oh, I wouldn't try if I were you, Shadow Raker" Slipstream warned him. "It could cost you dearly"

"Truth to be told, Slipstream" The samurai purred. "You'd always been my favourite. I would have been proud of you…if you hadn't betrayed me."

His katana suddenly rotated…Jetstorm caught sight of the blade pointed at them…

"Watch out, Slipstream!"

Slipstream managed to jump to the side, dodging Shadow Raker's katana. The weapon planted into the ground. Both Minicons caught their breath while Shadow Raker gave them a wicked smirk.

"If I can't have you…nobody else will"

Shadow Raker was about to take his second sword when he was violently pushed forward by Fracture's kick, the purple Decepticon attacking him from behind.

The next scene happened so fast.

Slipstream and Jetstorm watched Shadow Raker. The Insecticon was falling. In order to keep balance, his right pede landed…

…in the river just at the edge of the town.

Right at this time, everyone had the same expression. Horror. Shadow Raker understood it as well. He got it right away.

The next moment, electric sparks came out from the wires, before a deafening explosion surrounded the Insecticon. The latter screamed at the top of his lungs. He was afraid, he was in pain…The discharge was extremely violent. Extremely deadly…A few minutes later, flames appeared around him. Shadow Raker froze. He didn't move anymore. His face darkened until more flames trapped him.

In the end, he struggled. He frantically struggled, he begged, he called for help…

"Help me!"

Fracture crawled to the Minicon's side. Now fire soon reached Shadow Raker's thighs. He's burning.

"Help me! My pupils! Jetstorm! Slipstream!"

 _"Forgive me, Master! You are right! I'm a disappointment!"_

Jetstorm had so many memories involving Shadow Raker. However, that flashback was the one he actually remembered the most.

"Fracture!"

The purple Decepticon didn't react. He coldly watched the scene.

 _"Give me one last chance! Please! I beg you!"_

Now, fire reached the Insecticon's chassis.

Jetstorm bit his lip.

Shadow Raker was done.

That's too late now…

Fracture had his cannon back.

"HELP ME PLEASE!"

Jetstorm wondered…what would Drift do? If he had been there…

Shadow Raker was vanishing under their optics…He was suffering…That was an excruciating pain…

Indeed. Death by fire wasn't painless…That's actually the worst.

"Fracture…?"

"Hm?"

Yes. Drift would have reacted.

He quietly asked him for his cannon. Fracture looked up back at Shadow Raker. The Insecticon kept calling and begging them.

He let out a sigh. In the end, he gave him his weapon.

Jetstorm pointed it at the Insecticon's head. It would disappear soon…He mustn't waste his time.

Jetstorm pulled the trigger. He shot.

Then no more. They didn't hear anything else through the crackling of the flames…Fire then burned the rest of the samurai who had been once Shadow Raker. Their old mentor.

* * *

Fire was rapidly consuming Shadow Raker. A burning smell made them cough.

Shadow Raker just died. For good. Fracture got what he wanted. He'd watched him die in a horrible, painful way.

Yet he didn't feel better. No. That wasn't a comfort. The only thing he felt…was emptiness.

He understood it at the second his legs gave out. The next, he collapsed.

"Fracture!" Jetstorm screamed. He immediately ran to his side.

They'd won against Shadow Raker…

Fracture's spark considerably slowed down. Inside, his spark's light was slowly dying off…

"Fracture!"

Their voice…they sounded like a distant echo now. Fracture couldn't even turn his head to look.

If Drift had been here…

At least, Shadow Raker was gone. They had nothing else to fear now…

And…he wouldn't be put on a trial. He wouldn't spend his entire life in prison…

"You'll get through this!" Slipstream cried out. He gave his shoulder a strong shake.

If Drift had been here…

He thought about Divebomb. He thought about Airazor.

He let out a sigh. A relieved sigh…

He was about to join them. They'll be reunited again.

Maybe were they waiting for him? Maybe they hadn't joined the Allspark yet…because they'd been waiting for him…?

He knew them…That's definitely something they would do…even though he didn't deserve it.

He deserved something worse. The poison wasn't painful…

" _I care for you, Fracture"_

Yes. Fracture cared for him too.

Drift…will destroy Lockdown.

They'll be safe.

He could be reunited with his Minicons.

…Just like Fracture could join his.

His only regret…

 _"Maybe one day"_

Yes. Maybe one day.

These things people do to another…

He'd always viewed love as a weakness.

Yes. Maybe one day.

Then, Fracture's optics flickered out.


	62. Chapter 62

**CHAPTER 62**

 _"Come on now. Why are you crying?"_

 _His optics opened._

 _Where was he?_

 _"Why are you crying?"_

 _That's dark, grey…There was only a low light in sight. The only thing he felt was an excruciating pain in his stomach. His circuits had been crushed. He needed to go to hospital. Nearby, there was a pool of energon. Yet he wouldn't know if that was his or…_

 _The sudden sight of a corpse startled him._

 _"Oh, please. You are a Decepticon, right? You get the slightest little boo-boo and you get all whiny? That's not what Decepticons do."_

 _A red and green bot stood up. His left servo was replaced by a hook. His body was also all covered in energon._

 _…Lockdown…_

 _He wanted to scream. He wished he could stand up. He wished he could break his members one by one. He wished he could tear him apart…Unfortunately, he couldn't control his own body. No word came out from his mouth._

 _He could feel tears running down his face. Was he crying…?_

 _"It's nothing at all" Lockdown softly said. He then handed him a cube of energon._

 _Go to Hell with your cube of energon! You son of a gun! You scum! I hope you die! Just like Shadow Raker died!_

 _Despite his anger, despite his urge to kill him, he received the cube with a shaky servo._

 _"You see that guy? He was hit pretty hard as well. Even worse. You are alive. He isn't…"_

 _You don't deserve to live…_

 _"Look like you're homeless, kid. Let me tell you something. You'll not live long here if you don't find any job."_

 _Why was he…so fascinated by this bot? He'd killed Divebomb! Without him…Without him…_

 _"Everyone participates here. Useless people can just go to rust."_

 _You'll rust…Yet he couldn't deny his interest in him…This admiration…_

 _He was younger. He was much younger. That's their first meeting. He'd met this bot. The one who had made him._

 _"I'm a bounty hunter. Here is a very profitable business. You can live adventures, there are adrenaline moments every day, you don't need anybody. Quite the contrary. People are the ones who need you. They need your services. You hunt down then you kill scums like this one here."_

 _He pointed at the bot's corpse. The bot who had attacked him._

 _No…Don't listen to him._

 _"Then you're highly paid. Okay. That's not easy every day. You'll get a lot of beating before you can achieve your goal. Worse than this. You'll not have people to help you. They don't care. You'll receive punches, kicks…you'll end up in prison many times. You'll end up in hospital many times. You'll even lose your loved ones…"_

 _I'd lost my loved ones because of you!_

 _"Even if you are a Decepticon…You better be a bounty hunter first. Be a bounty hunter first then be a Decepticon. Work alone. You'll avoid extra pain in this way. You'll spend a hard time though in the end, you'll achieve your goal. You'll get what you always wanted. Happiness. The happiness of a Decepticon. The happiness of a bounty hunter…"_

 _He'll always remember his words._

 _Everything went black around him. He passed out.  
_

* * *

He heard a purr close to his earshot. Fracture winced though his optics remained shut. He guessed there was a light around him. He felt he was watched. He was lying down on something hard.

What's going on?

A tremendous pain tore his members apart. His body felt like it was heavier. When he tried to move, he clenched his dentas. He also felt wires connected to his stomach.

In the end, his optics half-opened. Light blinded him. It gave him an atrocious headache. He growled in pain then closed his optics back. Then they opened again.

The first thing he caught sight of was Bounty. Or Fatty. This insufferable cat. The animal purred and nuzzled his metallic cheek. Fracture only wanted to get it off but unfortunately, he couldn't do anything. Stupid cat.

"Well, well, well"

A wolf-bot leaned over him, a grin on his face. What's the…? Ah yes. Stingheart, if he remembered correctly.

Wait…Was he dreaming? Was it an illusion?

"No, buddy! That was close, though" The bot kept on.

Was he alive?

Impossible…He was supposed to be dead.

Why should he be dead?

Snatches of memory slowly came back. Shadow Raker…Shadow Raker had poisoned him…

Yes. He should be dead.

So, why? He only blinked, an inquisitive stare on his face.

"Yes, buddy!" Stingheart chuckled. "You are not dead! You are alive. The Allspark is not for today."

He turned around.

On the other side, Jetstorm and Slipstream. They sat down on kind of metal boxes. He looked all around. He was still in that place…What's the name of it anyway?

Ah. Scrapyard. Primus. His processors had been affected by poison. Some words had disappeared from his mind. He couldn't remember them well.

"You can thank Stingheart for this" Jetstorm let out a small smile.

"I…don't…know."

He managed to articulate. He sighed. He said it wrong.

"…I don't understand"

"Stingheart expected this"

Slipstream moved closer to him. He could hear strange cries behind the door.

Cries…?

"Shadow Raker's arachnid mode could produce poison. Stingheart had already expected it" The Minicon explained.

"One of my friends is an expert" Stingheart pointed. He displayed a kind of transparent tube containing a syringe.

The tube was empty. Fracture frowned.

"…That's…"

"An antidote, indeed. I expected it. I thought it could be useful to us…one way or another. The moment you collapsed, I forcefully opened your chassis. I injected it into your body to stop poisonous effects. Your spark was about to burn out. We thought you wouldn't make it."

Fracture remained silent. He listened to the wolf-bot's explanations though he had difficulties to believe it.

An antidote…?

He'd narrowly escaped death thanks to an antidote?

Yes. That was unbelievable. He was either cursed, or he was extremely lucky.

 _"Maybe one day"_

At this thought, Fracture displayed a weak smile.

He'd thought everything was lost…He'd thought Shadow Raker had killed him. He'd thought there would be no " _maybe one day"_ just like Drift'd promised him.

He'd thought…he wouldn't live enough to see him again.

"Are you alright?" Berry asked him.

He bit his lip. He just couldn't realize it…

He took a long breath. Forgive me, Divebomb, Airazor…

His time was still to come.

"Yes, yes" Fracture nodded. "I just feel a bit…groggy"

Groggy…yet he was happy.

Cries went louder. He raised one eyebrow. That's Ben…No. Denny was crying.

"What's wrong with the human?" He questioned them. "Why is he whining?"

The kid chuckled.

"Oh, nothing. He's just grieving. You broke his gnomes."

Fracture nearly choked. He turned around in a sharp move. The cat jumped out of the berth, a bit startled by the purple Decepticon's reaction.

"He's whining about these hideous things? Oh, excuse me for trying to protect you! After all, it's not like someone else nearly died today."

"Well, there are his babies" Ru…Re…The boy justified.

Okay. That's the only thing he didn't regret: he broke these horrible gnomes and he was proud of it. Ah. And Shadow Raker was gone as well.

He caught sight of the red bot and the blue cadet, standing a bit apart from the group. They were kissing each other. Wow! He actually learned something new every day. He couldn't know how long these two were together…though truth to be told, he wasn't that surprised.

The cop turned back to him, a stern look on her face.

"According to Stingheart, you'll get better soon enough" She said. "However, you'll need to stay in bed for quite a long time."

"For quite a long time? What does it mean?"

"…At least, one week"

Wow. One week. He suppressed a delighted smile. Good. It meant he'll have some time left before he would return into this stasis pod. He'll be able to enjoy more time with Drift during this period.

Yes.

Despite the poison, Fracture felt…good. Well, there was still Autobot's presence though it didn't bother him as much as before.

He was alive. That's all that mattered now.

"So…What do we do, now?" Sideswipe asked.

"What about the others?" Grimlock intervened.

"I'm contacting them now" Strongarm replied.

Fracture remembered the plan. Yes…What about the others?

"The only downside is Shadow Raker's death" Sideswipe let out a sigh. "…That's too soon"

"Why? Will you tell he didn't deserve it?" Stingheart growled.

"No, of course. But without Shadow Raker…The plan was turning Lockdown against him. The plan was breaking their contract"

"…I don't think it's too late for this" Fracture spoke up.

He had difficulties to move. However, he still managed to extend his left arm and pressed a button. A hologram appeared. It displayed Shadow Raker in the forest. Right after he'd poisoned him.

'Serve you right', Fracture bitterly thought.

His surveillance camera. He knew he would have to use it sooner or later. He pressed the "Play" button to replay the entire scene.

 _"The time Lockdown will get rid of Deadlock, I'll be far. I think bounty hunters are way too expensive. I'm personally delighted to get rid of scums like you. I help Cybertron in my own way."_

Everyone watched the hologram, a stupefied look on their faces.

 _"Yes. I screw him and I get rid of Deadlock both at the same time. Just the way I would have done with you—"_

Then the camera moved and filmed the ground now. The fight had started again. Due to the team's lack of reaction, Fracture let out a bored sigh.

"Do you need to watch it again?"

"It's perfect!" Grimlock cried out.

"Of course, it is. It's technology, after all."

"Download it to my Pad" Strongarm ordered him. "Then, we'll join the others"

He frowned. He wanted to come with them. He wanted to make Lockdown pay for everything he'd done. But he was in no condition. It would be suicide.

Hopefully this recording would be enough. It would bring down Lockdown. Autobots would capture him but…

Fracture shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking about it. He must listen to his body this time. He wished he could help Drift but…

He suddenly caught sight of Berry, her arms crossed over her stomach. Her face winced in pain. Slipstream immediately rushed over to her.

"Berry? Are you alright?"

Berry didn't answer. Slipstream made her sit down. Fracture frowned. Had she been injured?

…No…

"Berry!"

"…They are coming…"

"Excuse me?"

"They are coming…Children…"

"What? You don't mean…now?"

"WHAT?" Denny shouted. He appeared in the infirmary, a gnome's head in his arms. How in the Universe could he keep them? Fracture thought they were scary.

"Oh no, no, no!" Slipstream yelped. "Primus, no! That's not the right time!"

Then, widespread panic came over. Sideswipe and Grimlock ran around to collect proper items for this while Slipstream and Jetstorm led Berry to a berth. She had a rapid breath. Strongarm tried to contact Bumblebee's team. As she was close to his berth, Fracture could hear the entire conversation.

" _WHAT?"_ Bumblebee cried out.

"It's serious, officer!" Strongarm retorted. "I know you are in mission right now but…we need a medic!"

"… _Call Ratchet"_

"But we can't activate ground-bridges anymore! Shadow Raker broke the system! How can we…?"

" _He owns his own system! Don't worry! Call him!"_

Fracture couldn't help but imagine Drift's reaction at the other end of the line. It made him smile. Poor dear. He was probably in deep panic right now…just like the future Sire. Anyway, he could hear the samurai's fragments of voice behind. Strongarm followed Bumblebee's coordinates then she called the guy named Ratchet. On the other side, Berry was screaming in pain.

"Hey! You're alright, Berry!" Slipstream tried to reassure her, his voice shaky. He grabbed her servos.

"Yes…of course, I'll be fine…Everything will be alright…"

She couldn't finish her sentence.

"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! WHERE IS RATCHET?" The Minicon yelled, deeply anxious.

Denny sponged down.

"Oh, God! If I expected one day, the scrapyard would turn out into a hospital…"

"He is coming, he is coming!" Sideswipe reassured the poor Sire.

Berry let out more screams. She called for her Master…Slipstream hugged her tighter, worry very obvious in his optics.

Suddenly, a green light appeared in the infirmary. A white and orange bot came inside, a box at servo. Probably full of tools. He was accompanied by a white Minicon, a mask on his face.

"So?" The guy named Ratchet didn't greet them. He asked right away. "Where is she?"

"Over here!" Sideswipe pointed at her.

"Okay. Undertone! Prepare the equipment, okay?"

The Minicon gave him a slight nod. He then opened the box.

"Now, all of you, get out! Only the Sire can stay" The medic ordered them.

"Why? I want to watch!" Sideswipe pouted.

"I said: GET OUT!"

"I can't move!" Fracture objected.

Berry screamed again. Another glare from Ratchet and everyone hastily left the infirmary. The medic sat by her side. He didn't pay attention to the Decepticon's presence and started opening Berry's chassis to extract the babies. Slipstream encouraged her. He asked her to be strong. He repeated he always will be here for her. Fracture immediately regretted staying here. Why didn't he shut up for once? He looked away from the scene. He was used to the sight of energon but…not this.

"Come on! Let's go!"

* * *

A half hour passed.

Then he heard soft high-pitched cries. They didn't have the same intensity though. The Decepticon realized he could turn around now.

"…Berry?"

Slipstream leaned over the pink Minicon. She had her optics shut. She'd probably fainted. When he gave her shoulder a slight shake, her optics half-opened. She then displayed a weak smile.

Ratchet chuckled.

"Hehe…you can be proud"

He nodded at Undertone. The Minicon opened the door. The entire Autobot's team came back inside.

Fracture sat up, his gaze lingered on the newcomers. Everyone stared at the pair of Minicons in Ratchet's arms. She gave birth to twins so. When Fracture came closer, he noticed it was a pair of girls. The medic wrapped them in a blanket then handed them to Berry. She nuzzled them, hugged them tightly against her chassis.

Silence fell down again. They could only hear two babies crying.

One of them was pale pink just like her mother, with an armour similar to Slipstream's. The other was quite the contrary. She was orange and black. She was a bit smaller than her sister, her armour looking like her mother's. Slipstream teared up. He bit his lip. Indeed, he could cry out of happiness right now.

"…I thought I wouldn't live long enough to meet them" The Minicon kissed Berry.

"They are adorable" Jetstorm smiled. He then came closer to them.

One of them cowered while the other held her arms out to her Sire. She obviously wanted to be held. Slipstream smiled and gently took her in his arms. Nearby, Strongarm and Sideswipe held servos, not tearing their optics off them. "Uncle" Grimlock and "Uncle" Denny already talked about babysitting while Russell gently walked closer to the couple.

"So?" He asked them. "What are their names? Did you think about it?"

Berry and Slipstream nodded.

"I felt they would be girls" Berry said, a peaceful expression on her face.

"Hope" Slipstream answered, pointing at the small black and orange-armoured one.

He then pointed at her twin.

"And Sakura"

"Wow! What pretty names" Russell praised.

"Hehe. Drift will have some work to do" Grimlock grinned. "Two more students to feed and train up"

Fracture displayed a small smile. He stared at the twins. Hope started crying again while Sakura nuzzled her Sire.

Yes. Even he must admit it. That was quite a cute sight.

Deep down he couldn't help but wonder: what would have happened if he'd chosen another life? What would have happened if he hadn't become a bounty hunter? Would it have been the same? Or a different life? Would he have witnessed such a scene in other circumstances?

"Sakura…Dear…Don't eat this"

…If he had been in another life, he would have had children…

Fracture shook his head. Definitely not. But…He would probably have had given up on everything for their sake.

Strongarm comm-linked the other team to inform them. To give them good news…

Fracture could guess. At the other end of the line, Drift smiled.


	63. Chapter 63

**CHAPTER 63**

The atmosphere told another story at Mount Fuji.

Indeed, in their alt-modes, Drift, Bumblebee and Windblade drove through the city. Unfortunately, road traffic was difficult here. Many roads were closed. Humans went out to streets, dressed in a quite funny way. Robes…or rather…No. Kimonos. Drift recognized them. They caught sight of stands on sidewalks all around them. While they bypassed another deviation, they suddenly heard an explosion from far.

"What's that?" Bumblebee cried out.

Drift blinked. He looked up to the sky.

Firecrackers. There were fireworks…Humans probably feasted something. They definitely loved a good party.

"…It's nothing. We can go on"

"Windblade?" Bumblebee said through comm-links. "Can you hear me? Do you see something?"

They weren't far from coordinates sent by Fixit. In her plane mode, Windblade had to see something…A base? A ship? Anything!

They were wandering the streets, with nowhere to go…They needed to find this weapon! Drift watched all these humans with their loved ones, eating and having fun…And the Sacred Mountain…the most beautiful place on Earth…

For a few seconds, he pictured Jetstorm and Slipstream here…He pictured Berry with them. He pictured Hope and Sakura.

He bit his lip. He couldn't even see his pupil's children…They were to the other end of the Earth. They were at the scrapyard and…he couldn't even meet them.

"Drift? Are you alright?" Bumblebee softly asked him.

He was about to add something. He decided not to speak up. He slowly nodded. However, his leader knew him. Even in his alt mode, he could feel his smile.

"It's alright…You'll meet them again. I can't wait to see Hope and Sakura too!"

Yes. He was right. Drift pictured Slipstream's expression. He wondered how he felt right now…

Happiness. A lot of happiness.

And the samurai felt happy as well.

" _Look!"_ They heard Windblade. _"There is a giant building just outside the city! It must be inside!"_

"Good!"

Both Autobots speeded up. A giant building…Lockdown must be inside…along with the machine…

Drift felt anxious. Lockdown had killed Wing…Lockdown had blinded Slipstream…Lockdown had killed Divebomb…

They'd had hard times to confront him in the past, even when the entire team had been reunited together. Would their plan work? Would they break the contract?

Drift let out a frown. Lockdown might give up on the bounty if he knew Shadow Raker had no intention to pay him. However, that would also mean they'd let him go. At best, they'd lock him up.

The samurai didn't know if he could accept it.

No. He couldn't accept it.

Drift suddenly noticed a familiar face through humans. He frowned then he slowed down to check.

A man's face. A bald man who used a white cane…A box at hand…

He recognized him! He stopped in front of him.

"Drift?" Bumblebee called him. "Drift! What are you doing?"

The samurai didn't pay attention to him.

Father John turned back to him. Of course, he couldn't see him…but Drift felt it: he recognized him.

An intuition.

Father John…

"…Are you still here?" The human questioned, his usual benevolent smile on his face. Just like the day they'd met each other.

Yes. He'd recognized him. Drift remained in his alt-mode. He couldn't afford the risk of being noticed by other humans.

However, he had things to tell him.

"Yes…"

"Thanks for coming by. I thought you'd forgotten me."

"…Same."

Father John sat down on a bench. He reached up to take the box. Drift narrowed his optics. there was a cat inside. A Japanese cat, beckoning with an upright paw.

"Do you know what's the meaning of this?"

The samurai shook his head.

"It's called a Maneki-Neko. A cat bringing good luck to people. A cat protecting you against everything."

"You really do believe in these things" Drift noted. "Good in everybody, good luck in items…"

Father John nodded.

"I feel something in you, Drift"

"In me?"

"Yes…Something changed."

Something'd changed…in him? Father John patted the box with his fingertips.

"Yes. I feel you are…more wounded. But at the same time, I do not feel the coldness you had during our first meeting. You sound…different"

He paused.

"…What happened?"

"…I can't say"

Deep down he knew the reason. He thought about Axe, Jetstorm, Slipstream…Hope, Sakura…Fracture…

Yes.

"You are more…open" He noticed.

"Father John…I need you to do something for me"

The priest tilted his head, carefully listening.

"…Could you alert the authorities? The town must be evacuated!"

More firecrackers exploded around them. Nevertheless, Father John heard very well.

"What for?"

"…We must stop someone" Drift calmly explained.

"So, do what you have to do. I'll do my job"

The priest didn't ask more questions. He stood up then grabbed his stick. He walked down to the police station, a few meters away. Drift let out a relieved sigh. He turned around to join Bumblebee who was waiting for him.

"Drift! What were you doing?"

"…The town will be evacuated"

No way this town, its inhabitants will suffer from Lockdown. He wouldn't take all these lives.

"Very well…"

They weren't far from the building now. Above them, they noticed Windblade who landed on the roof before she transformed.  
-

Everything was dark inside. According to the scenery, that's apparently a former military base. An abandoned base. The perfect place for a Decepticon to carry out his plans. Bumblebee and Drift transformed then came inside.

"…Is that a joke?" Windblade pointed at something, at the back of the dark room.

They watched. Their optics then widened.

The room was vast and empty. After all, that's a former military base.

There was nothing beside…a computer, Cybertronian-size. A computer on, ready to be used.

A weapon. It looked exactly like Fracture's idea. An AM45. The moment Windblade got closer, their doubts were confirmed as soon as she noticed a list of towns, in a window on the left corner of the screen.

"…Griffin Rock. Budapest."

Her voice went shaky.

"Oh, Primus! The names of the towns he'd destroyed!"

"His next target?" Bumblebee questioned her.

"He's planning to target Tokyo, Los Angeles, Mexico, and at last…Crown City"

"It's an all or nothing" The Autobot leader agreed, comm-linking the scrapyard.

At the other end of the line, Strongarm replied.

" _Yes, lieutenant?"_

"Strongarm. We just discovered Lockdown's next targets. You must have the following towns evacuated: Tokyo, Los Angeles…"

"…That's not good" Drift said.

No. It wasn't good. Not at all. And he wasn't the only one. Bumblebee immediately ordered Windblade to stay away from the machine.

They hadn't needed a long time to seek…They'd found it quite easily…Too easily.

No. Even for Lockdown, that's too beautiful to be true.

There was a trap. An ambush.

"Drift, keep an optic on windows" Bumblebee ordered him.

"What about others? When are they coming?" Drift wondered.

"Ratchet is going to assist us. He has his own ground-bridge's system. Strongarm, here are our coordinates. Join us here."

"Jetstorm and Slipstream must stay in the scrapyard" Drift reminded him.

He looked all around, clenching his fists. No…There was definitely something wrong.

He pupils mustn't come here. Lockdown could use them against him to make him surrender.

Suddenly, a green light blinded them. The trio turned around.

"Hi, guys!" Grimlock in his Dinobot-mode, greeted them.

"That's a great day today" Sideswipe smiled.

Bumblebee warned them to stay away from the machine. Sideswipe whistled in awe in front of the computer.

"Wow…What a beast"

Ratchet and Bumblebee exchanged a friendly smile. Drift noticed Undertone at their pedes.

"Nice to see you again" Bumblebee said.

"Well…When you said you came for Lockdown, there's no way for me to leave you alone" The medic replied.

"Afraid for me? For my voice?" Bumblebee teased him.

"Haha. Quite funny"

Ratchet rolled his optics. Fixit left the ground-bridge as well, wheeling close to the computer.

"Primus! Fracture was right! That's definitely an AM45!"

"…How is he?" Drift asked him. "How are they?"

He still checked around him. There was still nobody else…beside them.

"Well, Fracture needs to rest. As for the twins…well, they already made a mess in the scrapyard" Sideswipe chuckled.

Really? He'll have to scold them. It'll be their first time.

"Fixit!" Their leader called him. "Don't get close to that machine!"

"…But someone must destroy it" The Minicon reminded him. "For now, I'm the most skilled in technology. So…It must be my duty"

"Fixit!"

The Minicon didn't listen to him. He put himself in front of the keyboard, not tearing his optics off the screen. He let out a frown then he pressed many buttons. Odd numbers appeared. Like some…codes.

"…So many codes" He spoke up. "But it will not be difficult for me to hack it"

"Fixit…it would be wiser to…"

"Do you want to save all these towns?"

He didn't wait for his reply. Fixit started to decrypt them. Autoboots were scattered through the room, each in front of a window. Drift got closer to Ratchet, his weapons up. He was ready for an attack.

Lockdown must hide somewhere…Ready to come for them…

It lasted long minutes. It felt like hours to them.

Hours to hack a mass-destructive weapon…

"HA!" The Minicon smiled in relief. "I think I succeeded to…"

Then, they heard the noise. Like a beep.

A noise…just like Fracture's bombs before their explosion…

Drift sharply turned around. Before Fixit could press another touch, the samurai rushed over to him. He immediately grabbed his arm, in a rough and firm grip, to lift him and carry him as far as possible from the AM45.

Then the explosion happened.

 **OOC: don't hesitate to leave a review! thanks**


	64. Chapter 64

**CHAPTER 64**

The explosion had entirely destroyed the building. All around Drift, there was only the black sky, cloudy smoke rising up to the stars. The samurai coughed, desperately tried to catch his breath. He took many minutes then he sat up. He was still holding Fixit in his arms. The Minicon's body shivered. Drift shook him awake, talked to him yet the Minicon didn't answer. When Drift put him down, Fixit couldn't stand up. He was in shock.

Drift turned back to his other teammates. He rushed over to the ones who were lying down on the floor. Strongarm, Windblade, Grimlock and Ratchet got up. They slowly realized what's going on. However, Bumblebee, Undertone and Sideswipe were unconscious. Drift gave Bumblebee a slight shake, as he was the closest to him.

"Sideswipe?" Strongarm called him, completely panicked. "Sideswipe!"

"…he's breathing…" Ratchet said as he put two digits on his chassis. "His spark is still on. However, he needs care now."

"Bumblebee!" Drift almost shouted. "Answer!"

Windblade covered her mouth in shock. Ratchet got closer then checked their other comrades. He let out a frown.

"He is unconscious, but alive!"

He immediately carried his Minicon lying in his arms, then pressed many buttons on his wrist. A ground-bridge appeared in front of them.

"We must go!"

"But orders…" Strongarm weakly objected as she supported Sideswipe's body. "What are we going to do about Lockdown?"

"For now, these three ones are our priority" The medic told them. "Then…"

"But he is going to…"

They were suddenly interrupted by warning sirens. It came from the town. They turned around. First, they expected another Lockdown's attack. Nevertheless, behind sirens, they could hear a feminine voice talking in Japanese. Drift closed his optics then he translated.

" _This is a code red alert. All citizens must immediately leave the city, sector by sector. The rendezvous point is…"_

Drift suppressed a smile. Father John had accomplished his mission. He'd managed to convince policemen. The town will be evacuated.

Yet…

Yet, they still didn't know where he was. He could be anywhere! Bumblebee's fears had been confirmed. Lockdown and the machine were at two different places.

"He's probably using this machine like a trap!" Windblade cried out. "He led us here with his coordinates…to ambush us!"

"But where is he now?" Grimlock frowned. "I thought this weapon was used to kill other citizens!"

"He mustn't be far…" Drift pointed. "…Where?"

Ratchet winced.

"We eliminated the machine! He had no other ways to kill more people now."

"He'll find another way!" Drift objected. "He's able to do anything. He can plan another attack in town…he can blow up other towns with explosives. He doesn't have any mass-destructive weapon anymore. However, it'll not stop him"

Drift took a long breath. He knew what it meant. Unfortunately, they had no information.

He could feel it. Lockdown was close.

"Let's bring him here. Let's bring him to us" Drift softly spoke up.

"Drift. No way" Windblade shouted at him.

"We have no choice! We must give him whatever he wants!"

"But you will…" Strongarm didn't dare finish her sentence.

Drift shook his head. No. It'll not happen. They must follow their plan. They must follow up Bumblebee's orders.

They'd found the machine. They were reunited to confront Lockdown.

"…No. Ratchet will return to the scrapyard, along with our wounded comrades."

He'd his optics shut, a thoughtful look. That's risky. But that was worth trying. The next, he comm-linked Slipstream right away.

" _Master!"_ Slipstream answered back.

"…Who is working on the control centre right now?" Drift calmly questioned him.

" _…There is nobody right now"_

"Is Fracture around?"

There was a motion noise behind. Then the Decepticon spoke up.

" _What do you need?"_

"Fracture. I need you to hack the city's computer systems. I want to send a message to Lockdown. Then you'll download the recording."

Strongarm had told them everything about what'd happened in the scrapyard. Deep down Drift had blamed himself. He shouldn't have left his students here. Though in the end, it had been a dangerous scenario in both cases.

He hardly believed it himself…though it was true.

Shadow Raker…his old mentor was dead.

Truth to be told, he wasn't sure how he should feel. He was definitely shocked…though was he sad? Was he happy? No. It would be quite hypocritical if he only felt one emotion or another. Shadow Raker'd deserved it. He had been about to attack Jetstorm and Slipstream. He had been about to take them back. However, he'd been the person who had taught him everything he knew today. The one who had raised him up. The same one who had been like a paternal figure to him. He will never come back…

No. It didn't make him happy either.

" _…Very well. Drift, don't do anything crazy."_

"Fracture…There was something…I needed to tell you. I couldn't tell you sooner…"

" _What is it?_ "

Fracture's voice sounded slightly irritated though Drift guessed his entire attention was focused on his words.

He wished he could tell him something else but…

"…Thanks for protecting them. Thanks for taking care of Jetstorm and Slipstream. And…Thanks you, Stingheart as well. And thanks you, Berry. And Russell. And Denny too."

"… _Don't get yourself killed"_

His tone had changed. He sounded less angry, his voice sounded a bit more emotional now…as well as a feeling like…like he'd expected something else.

Yes. But he couldn't tell him.

 _"…I'm going to hack this"_

"Fixit is coming"

"He is in shock" Ratchet reminded him.

Fixit still didn't react. The Decepticon didn't answer anymore. He was probably busied with hacking all computer systems. His pupils were apparently assisting him.

After a few minutes, Fracture spoke up again.

" _All good now, Drift. You can speak up. Your face will not appear on the screen. Only your voice."_

Drift nodded. It's time.

"Lockdown. The choice is made."

He was aware he was watched. He'd no room for an error. However, if it could lead him away from the city…

"…I give up. I can't allow you to destroy more cities. I can't allow you to take more lives. Join me on the Sacred Mountain top. Take my head. Take the bounty. But before this…Grant me one last thing. You'll find out."

He went silent.

Truth to be told, Bumblebee's plan was turning them against each other. Turning Lockdown against Shadow Raker. Though…more he thought about this, more he wondered if it could truly work…If he would listen his thirst for money…

He looked down.

"Now download your recording to Strongarm's Pad."

"Drift…" The cadet started.

"…You'll just hide."

That's all he had in mind. He wondered if Bumblebee would do the same thing.

* * *

"…At last"

He hadn't been the first to arrive. Lockdown had already been waiting for him, at the rendezvous point. Drift stared at him. Lockdown wore a patch over his missing optic. He smiled though Drift noticed two emotions in his optics: a murderous urge and greed.

…Which one will he listen to?

"You are way too predictable, Deadlock" The hunter spoke up. "You Autobots will always sacrifice yourselves for worthless lives."

He didn't care about life, after all. No. He didn't.

He must forget about Wing for one instant. Lockdown was his murderer…and he must forget it. He also must forget about Slipstream's torture as well. He must focus. He must focus on the mission. He stared at him, a determined look.

"Alright." Lockdown sighed. "Let's get it over with"

"Wait" Drift told him. "I asked you one last request."

"What? One last request? The condemned bot's last request?"

Lockdown's tone sounded spiteful. Drift took one step, his Pad at servo.

"…I want you to listen to this"

"What? Seriously? Is that all you want?'

He looked disappointed.

"I expected something better. Like you begging me to kill you right away rather than keeping you alive long enough to dissect you. Don't think I changed my mind about it. That's exactly what I'm going to do. Anyway. A warrior like you…you aren't the one to beg, right?"

Drift's expression didn't change. He just waited for him to listen. He'd assumed he would throw the Pad off though he could feel the bounty hunter's curiosity. Lockdown pressed a button to play the recording.

 _"The time Lockdown will get rid of Deadlock, I'll be far. I think bounty hunters are way too expensive. I'm personally delighted to get rid of scums like you. I help Cybertron in my own way."_

It was a strange feeling, hearing Shadow Raker's voice while his old mentor had just died a few hours ago.

The bounty hunter's expression didn't change. Yet his anger became more obvious while the recording played.

 _"Yes. I screw him and I get rid of Deadlock both at the same time. Just the way I would have done with you—"_

He dropped the Pad on the ground. Then Lockdown's big pede crushed it hard. Shadow Raker vanished. The bounty hunter was still calm…However…

Did it work?

"Sheesh…I should have expected such a thing to happen. Whenever he talked about honour, I felt there was something going on. Yet I can easily spot a liar."

He coldly stared at Drift.

"Yes, yes…I can spot them. Even he managed to fool me. That's quite clever."

"Shadow Raker will not pay you."

Did Lockdown know he was dead? It didn't seem to be the case. How could he know, after all?

"…I see. So, no bounty on your head."

Lockdown stepped back.

"…I'm going to find that Shadow Raker. Nobody can break this rule of loyalty. It's going to be his downfall. Too bad for him. I'll put his helmet into my collection, rather than yours."

So…Lockdown was listening to his greed?

Drift frowned. No. There was something else. The second Lockdown looked back at him, he understood.

"…I'm not going to kill you. However, you owe me one optic."

"…What?"

"Your Minicon's optic. Slipstream"

He nearly jumped. His servo instinctively moved over his katana, ready to pull it out.

No…He didn't expect—

"Your Minicon for my optic. Then we'll be even. I have a revenge to fulfil. I may be a bounty hunter yet I can hunt for my "sport", you see. Well. After all, that's only a Minicon. You'll easily find others."

"…Never"

This time, he pulled it out. Lockdown didn't move. He just gave him a curt nod of approval.

"I should have expected. You're definitely the sensitive one…at least whenever it's about your tools."

"They are not tools!"

"…Too bad for you"

Windblade, Strongarm, Grimlock were immediately by Drift's side. They were ready to fight. They were ready to defend humans.

"…As I told you, I felt something was going on. I can easily spot liars."


	65. Chapter 65

**CHAPTER 65**

Whenever it was about an enemy, a duel was necessary.

Whenever it was about a powerful enemy, various attackers were necessary. It was the best strategy.

Drift, Grimlock, Windblade and Strongarm threw themselves at him from four cardinal points: north, south, east, west to surround him…

 _"Wouldn't it be cowardly?" Drift had questioned his mentor._

Maybe that's the reason why Wing had lost against Lockdown…

Unfortunately, the Autobot team wasn't complete. They realized their handicap at the second Lockdown grabbed Grimlock's wrist to turn him around to punch him in the face…by using his hook…

The Dinobot let out a painful roar. Strongarm and Windblade engaged in combat together. They struck him, sending many blows, targeting the bounty hunter's sensitive areas. Lockdown growled then with only one move, he dismissed Strongarm while Windblade pulled her swords out to block his chainsaw.

"Grimlock!" Strongarm cried out, rushing over to him.

Drift grabbed his katana back then charged Lockdown, this latter drove Windblade back to a tree, a sadistic smile on his face. Drift pivoted then kicked him hard in the leg. It worked. Lockdown moved back. He even let out a yelp of pain.

"…You are pathetic" Lockdown spoke up. "…All this mess for a damned Minicon"

Drift helped Windblade up then turned back to him. He coldly stared at him.

"Yes" Lockdown kept on. "I wonder if I shouldn't kill you for wasting my time. Do you wish to know how I got my weapon? I exchanged my own ship for this. You see the cost of this?"

"…And then you killed the ship's new owner" Drift easily guessed.

Lockdown shrugged.

"What for? It's not my business. He doesn't know how to use it"

"No. Each ship possesses a self-destruct sequence." The samurai retorted.

"Hm…You have a point. But I couldn't afford the risk of being found through my ship's coordinates. Don't worry. I brought a big part of my collection with me. I will find another ship anyway."

He paused, a sinister stare in his optics.

"…Yours, for example. Well…if you hand over your pet, I could let it slide, you know…"

He was ready to destroy his own ship for a bounty. He was ready to kill for a bounty. Drift clenched his fists. How many lives will he take again?

More he watched him, more he understood why Fracture'd become this. The reason why Fracture'd wished to be like him…

At "pet" word, he understood. There would be no other option than Lockdown's death. They could have let him live…but now, it was out of question. The samurai charged again. Lockdown blocked his strike with his single arm, then used his hook to send him against a wall. Drift landed hard, his head hit a tree trunk. He winced in pain, clenched his dentas. In front of him, Windblade had engaged in combat again. Her fierceness in her optics, her rage…it managed to pin him back while her swords made several circular arcs to put him down.

Nearby, Strongarm stood up again. She shot at the bounty hunter, many lasers with medium intensity. Lockdown roared, now finding himself on the precipice. Drift let out a frown while Strongarm kept shooting. Lockdown moved back, moved back further. Windblade's assaults didn't help his case. Grimlock stood up as well, ready to charge one more time.

Strongarm never stopped. She loaded her weapon to shoot again. This time, there were bigger, more dangerous lasers. Lockdown tried to defend himself with his chainsaw against Windblade's technics. Unfortunately, it was lost beforehand. His pede almost slipped. Rocks fell down. They didn't even hear them land. Down below, they could see the blue lake.

Lasers missed Lockdown's body. However, it scarred his face. Drift looked back at the cop. Was she planning to throw him off a cliff? Her behaviour said enough. Strongarm met his gaze. It only lasted for a few seconds.

In the end, she stopped. She let out a sigh. However, Windblade kept assaulting him. The second her blade collided with Lockdown's chainsaw's metal, the bounty hunter let out a sardonic laugh. He then grabbed her arm in a firm grip.

Suddenly, silence fell down. It happened too fast. They hadn't time to watch as Lockdown smashed Windblade's head against his metallic spiky chassis. He raised his arm up and before Windblade could react, Lockdown threw her over his shoulder.

Drift's spark missed a beat. Strongarm let out a horrified scream while an enraged Grimlock charged Lockdown. The samurai didn't take four seconds to react. He rushed over to the edge then jumped straight into the void.

Above them, more shooting.

That's too fast. Windblade was falling. Lockdown's strike had knocked her out to the point she couldn't even transform back into her plane mode. In his fall, Drift moved closer to her. He didn't care about the impact. He didn't care about being injured. He didn't care about not being a flier.

He managed to catch Windblade's servo. When he moved his face closer to the Autobot flier's, he realized she had her optics shut. He held her against him and whispered in her earshot.

"Windblade…You need to transform. Now."

Windblade didn't react. They dangerously got closer to the ground.

"Windblade" He repeated. "You mustn't give up. You have been sent by Primus. You must transform now."

In their fall, he only heard a weak yelp.

"You must live. You must live for yourself. For the team. For him"

He caught sight of the blue lake around them.

They were about to touch the ground when Drift realized they were floating. He sat up. He looked all around. They were right above the ground, a few meters higher.

He frowned. The only thing that supported him was Windblade's plane mode. As soon as he jumped, she transformed in her robot-mode again.

"Windblade!" He cried out. He caught her in his arms.

She didn't reply. He soon realized the small hole through her helmet. It had probably been caused by one of Lockdown's spikes. He checked it.

That wasn't a deadly wound. However, she needed medical care. He laid her down on the ground. His comrade let out a few yelps of pain. She didn't open her optics. Yet he knew she listened to him.

"It's all right, Windblade" He reassured her. "You transformed. It's good. Now you'll rest."

"No…Lockdown…"

Drift shook his head. No. In such a state, she wouldn't be able to do anything. He gently caressed her face.

"It's okay. We'll get through this"

"…I'm sorry…I'm so…useless…"

In the end, her optics opened. Energon was running down her face. It almost covered it entirely. At the same time, she was crying.

She was crying. He could see her tears through energon.

"No, Windblade" He replied, a reassuring tone.

"I…I'm supposed to be Primus's messenger and yet…I can't do anything"

"You're the one who managed to find the weapon. You are the one who managed to locate Lockdown. You did enough. You must join them. You must join him. They need you"

Windblade didn't answer back. She just nodded. She knew he was right. Drift activated his earpiece to comm-link the scrapyard's team.

"Ratchet! I need a ground-bridge! Here are the coordinates" He gently said.

" _Undertone, activate the ground-bridge"_

After a few minutes, a green light appeared. Undertone appeared then headed for Windblade.

"How is the other team?" Drift asked.

" _Sideswipe and Bumblebee are out of service"_ Ratchet answered. " _They need to be put into stasis to recover"_

" _Master!"_ Jetstorm cried out. " _Please! Let us assist you!"_

"No!" Drift retorted. "Lockdown is coming for you! He's coming for Slipstream! You're staying here, along with the team!"

He heard growling behind. That's probably Fracture. He was in no condition to fight as well, because of Shadow Raker's poison. He couldn't fight Lockdown like this. It would be suicide.

Windblade let herself being carried by Undertone. She turned back to Drift. In spite of her state, she displayed a weak smile.

"Good luck…" She articulated.

"Thanks, Windblade. Good luck for you as well"

The ground-bridge was still opened. Drift went back to Ratchet. He mustn't waste any time. Strongarm and Grimlock needed backup.

"Ratchet! I need another ground-bridge to teleport me back to the Sacred Mountain top! I can't join them up by driving! I would waste my time!"

" _Just wait till I get the ground-bridge closed. I will open another for you afterward. Otherwise, there would be an overload"_

Shadow Zone…yes. That's understandable. They couldn't open two ground-bridges at the same time.

Undertone and Windblade penetrated into the green light. It vanished afterward. After two minutes, another opened. Drift rushed over inside, his weapons at ready.

Lockdown…Lockdown must be stopped…  
-

The moment he left the ground-bridge, he realized with horror he'd come too late. He stopped and almost dropped his weapons.

He realized Lockdown had already vanished. He'd escaped…

He glanced back at his comrades. Strongarm and Grimlock were laying down on the ground. He got closer and realized they were wounded. Strongarm had an injury on her stomach while Grimlock's thigh was bleeding, his leg a few meters away from him.

Drift leaned over Strongarm first. She spat energon.

"Hold on" He encouraged her.

"…He escaped…This way…" She said in a weak voice.

A trembling digit, she pointed at the forest.

The forest…He remembered it. He'd met Father John here. The Dinobot pressed on his injury, trying not to pass out. He'd never been used to the sight of energon.

He understood what it meant. Drift clenched his dentas. He got it. He got Lockdown's plan. He divided them.

And it had worked. He'd handicapped Windblade, Strongarm and Grimlock.

He glanced back at the town from far. He could hear sirens again…

In front of him, the forest was dark. It had been another atmosphere when he'd gone through this with Fracture the first time. That was…another feeling.

Inside, Lockdown waited for them.

He gently helped Strongarm down then comm-linked Ratchet again.

"You must open another ground-bridge! Strongarm and Grimlock are down too!"

 _"What? Drift! Give up! That's far too dangerous!"_

The medic was panicked. Yes. It would be wiser to give up for now. However, if he listened to him, Lockdown would kill other victims. He didn't need an AM45 weapon to butcher.

"I can't! He can't run away!"

" _Drift…Now, you are alone"_

"…I know"

He could hear Fracture's screams behind. Was he screaming out of rage? Out of anguish? Drift bit his lip. He could join his team in the scrapyard. Nevertheless, Lockdown would keep on. The samurai couldn't bear it. He couldn't allow him to kill more people.

Not because of him.

The last time…The last time, the team had been complete anyway. Lockdown had still managed to run away. But Drift alone against Lockdown…he would have no chance.

 _"Drift! Come back here this instant!"_

But…maybe if he was alone, it would be an advantage as well.

Lockdown wouldn't have anyone he could use against Drift. The last time, Drift had been too concerned for his pupils. He had been too concerned for others. For Fracture…

Then he caught sight of Strongarm's weapon. It had been thrown on the ground, a few meters away from the owner. She had probably weakened him as well.

Drift looked back at his weapons.

Maybe…he actually had a chance.

The ground-bridge opened again. Undertone reappeared to assist their injured comrades.

Drift stood up.

"…I'm going, Ratchet"

" _Drift!"_

"…Lockdown will not make it. I promise"

 _"Drift!"_

That's Fracture's voice.

Drift let out a deep sigh. He didn't wait any other answer. He cut off the communication then ran inside the forest.


	66. Chapter 66

**CHAPTER 66**

 _"Isn't it a cowardly act…to attack one same person together?" Drift had asked his mentor._

 _He remembered his words. Wing had taken a seat. He had been cleaning his sword. He'd let out a sigh._

 _"It depends. Sometimes, we don't have any choice. Your enemies can be way too powerful for you. You are forced to ally with other people, you have to ask for help…However, it isn't a cowardly thing. Quite the contrary."_

 _Wing had looked up at him. Then he had smiled._

 _"Nevertheless, …Sometimes, fighting an enemy alone may be both a great weakness…and a great power. In such a way, you are able to weaken them. Because they can't hide. Because they have no safe place. Because they have no shield."_

He's replaying this scene while he was driving in his alt-mode, chasing after Lockdown.

Wing's last advices…before he left the Circle of Light.

Sometimes, they didn't have any choice. They must seek help. Yet, Lockdown wasn't the kind of opponent that they could fight together.

Drift realized it now.

Lockdown must be defeated in a duel. From the beginning. His greatest advantage was using his opponents against each other then he finished them.

One on one…That's far more dangerous. However, that's the best solution. Now he didn't have such an advantage anymore, he'd have difficulties to defend himself.

Lockdown was strong…yet Wing had already fought against Lockdown in a duel. He'd lost. Why?

It struck him.

Wing hadn't been alone. Maybe if he'd confronted Lockdown, that's because he'd defended someone. He'd always protected people. Even if they'd been complete strangers, he'd believed any sentient being must be protected and helped.

And Lockdown'd used this weakness.

Drift kept driving through the forest. Lockdown remained nowhere to be found. Yet he didn't stop. The bounty hunter could attack from behind a tree or a bush…

He mustn't give up.

He must find him. He'd promised. He'd made a promise to Ratchet and his team.

He'd promised to protect his students.

Lockdown wouldn't make it.

As soon as he left the forest, the bounty hunter appeared in front of him. In his robot-mode. Drift transformed again. He then pulled his weapons out. He looked back at him. Lockdown displayed a devious smirk.

"Are you sure?" He questioned, taking a fighting stance. "Do you really think you can defeat me? You aren't very cautious, Drift the cautious samurai."

Drift didn't answer. He quietly stared at him. He noticed it. Lockdown's right leg had been weakened. He narrowed his optics. Indeed, a laser's impact could be seen. It'd come through the leg. Strongarm's attacks had succeeded.

Lockdown kept on.

"I slaughtered your comrades…one after another…"

"Yes" Drift agreed. "But…you have nothing left now."

Then he charged. His sword targeted Lockdown's head while his katana aimed for Lockdown's injury. The bounty hunter blocked the sword by using his chainsaw yet he couldn't dodge his katana's blow. He screamed in pain the second Drift thrusted his sword in his leg's wound.

Physical pain…that's the only thing he could actually feel…

Drift had no time to celebrate. Lockdown's chainsaw raised up then targeted the samurai's throat. Drift dodged it and stepped back. The bounty hunter held his leg. Energon was running down now.

Drift was about to attack again but the next second, Lockdown appeared in front of him. He activated his chainsaw and tried to give him a deadly strike. This time, the samurai wasn't fast enough. The chainsaw slightly scratched his chassis. Lockdown tried again but this time, Drift blocked his blow, crossing his two blades then kicked him hard in the stomach.

Lockdown stepped back, dragging his pedes. He winced in pain because of the injury while Drift put a servo on his chassis. It's all right…

" _Get up!" Wing had repeated._

"Deadlock…You've definitely been a nuisance till the end…" Lockdown growled.

"My name is DRIFT!"

He assaulted again. Lockdown jumped backwards. This time, he used his hook. He managed to scratch Drift's face with the tip of it. The samurai screamed, holding his face. He clenched his dentas, enraged. He ran over to Lockdown, his blades up. Lockdown's chainsaw was up too.

The chainsaw and blades collided. They exchanged blow after blow. One after another, Lockdown and Drift tried to disable the other. They charged, they dodged…Drift lowered to dodge the bounty hunter's chainsaw. He kicked in Lockdown's injured leg again. The bounty hunter roared. Before Drift's katana could target his throat one more time, he suddenly felt the hook around his throat. The samurai let out a scream, his head hit Lockdown's spiked chassis.

His sight went black during a few seconds. Drift felt thrown backward. Energon was running down his face. It had knocked him out a few instants. He laid down on the ground, stunned. He could still feel the hook's metal around his neck. He'd probably had some cables injured.

 _"Get up"_

He heard the chainsaw's noise. Lockdown activated it again. He rolled over to dodge it. Lockdown's weapon planted into the ground. Drift searched blindly his katana. He then aimed for the arm stuck. Lockdown fell on the ground. His entire body was shaking. He glared at Drift.

"I swear…"

"You swear what?"

Lockdown dodged another blow. He then stood up.

"I'm not going to take your damned helmet! I'm going to slice you into pieces!"

Drift coldly stared at him. He mustn't be impressed. Lockdown threw himself at him. He's losing patience. Drift blocked his chainsaw again. But this time, he couldn't dodge Lockdown's hook. The weapon buried into his stomach. Drift winced in pain, warmth went his head. Pain struck him. The samurai stepped back and took a few seconds to check his wound.

Energon came out from it…though it wasn't deadly. He must forget it. He jumped aside to dodge the hunter's chainsaw again.

Blows went out again. Drift managed to get the upper hand on Lockdown. He surprisingly made him step back. Blades pulled apart, formed circular arcs then struck his opponent together. Lockdown had hard time to block them. After one moment, he was stuck against a tree.

 _"You are the people I treasure the most"_

Suddenly, a metallic noise alerted him. He glanced aside.

His katana flied away. Lockdown's blow had been powerful enough…Drift'd dropped his weapon…Terror struck the samurai. He tried to move back but Lockdown gained momentum. Then he charged again. He used the full weight of his body to make the samurai fall down. Drift roared. Lockdown roared. He didn't smile anymore. His chainsaw raised up.

Drift tried to block it with his single sword.

Unfortunately, his sword's blade was way thinner than his katana's. The scene happened too fast. Lockdown took a firm grip on Drift's wrist…the one who hold the blade…Drift tried to struggle but he couldn't get free. Lockdown's piercing stare scanned him. His surrounding disappeared.

They're the only ones here. Lockdown and Drift.

He felt it.

Drift felt the chainsaw violently thrusting into his chassis.

His spark felt it. It felt the blade…

The samurai screamed at the top of his lungs. The chainsaw's sharp blades rotated into his body…He was bleeding…

He was bleeding…energon…everywhere…

Many times, Drift nearly collapsed. Or maybe did he actually faint? The pain was way too intense. He couldn't resist…

Lockdown didn't move. Only a smile appeared on his face. Drift couldn't focus…The chainsaw was the only one thing in his mind—

No. Drift refused it.

He couldn't give up.

Energon covered his body…a pool appeared around them…

Drift closed his optics. No. He couldn't give up.

His pupils…needed him…

 _"Get up"_

Get up, Drift. His mentor…His mentor was right…

" _Don't do anything crazy"_ Fracture had said.

Don't give up.

Don't dare give up.

" _We'll honour you, Master"_

"I feel I'll have fun with your Minicons" Lockdown spoke up.

His optics opened again.

He'll now regret this sentence.

With such a wound, Drift couldn't move. Yet he slowly managed to lift his head up…He slowly got his chin up…

Then he headbutted Lockdown right in the face, by only using his head…The bounty hunter was slightly stunned. Drift didn't care about his body's cries of suffering…he didn't care about the energon…he didn't care about his blurry sight…

He only focused on Lockdown.

His fist aimed for his face. Another punch followed right away.

He didn't hear the chainsaw anymore. The weapon was still planted into his chassis.

He wouldn't touch his students.

 _"Get up!"_

He was suffering…his chassis was opened…he didn't feel his own body…yet Drift punched Lockdown. Over.

And over.

And over.

Lockdown used his hook once again though Drift had the strength to dodge it. Lockdown couldn't use his main weapon anymore. He tried hard to pull it out of his body to use it again yet Drift didn't give him such an opportunity.

He touched his katana.

Nearby, his katana.

 _"Lockdown will not make it. I promise"_

He'd given his word. He'd made a promise.

Honour dictated him to fulfil it.

"You son of a—" Lockdown started.

Drift grabbed his katana. He raised his weapon up. Lockdown's optics widened. That's the very first time he displayed such an emotion. Drift thought he was unable to.

He was afraid.

Lockdown struggled harder. Drift used his other arm to stop him from moving back. He took a firm grip of his wrist, burying his claws in.

No. Lockdown will not make it.

"DECEPTICON!" Lockdown realized.

"No" Drift corrected, spitting energon. "Autobot"

Drift stabbed Lockdown through the head. The blade went through the mouth. It came out from the back of the head.

His opponent's fear never disappeared.

Drift stared at him until Lockdown's optics flickered out.


	67. Chapter 67

**CHAPTER 67**

Silence fell down.

Drift stared at Lockdown's still warm body. All around them, there was nothing left but energon.

He didn't hear cricket crying anymore. On the horizon, the sun was setting up behind the mountains. He could see the nature under a clearer sky…

It reassured him…

He was aware of his injury. However, he didn't feel the pain anymore.

He forgot Lockdown. He put his katana down, right near his sword. Then, he crawled to the tree, leaning against it.

Finally, he comm-linked the scrapyard. Ratchet replied.

" _Drift! Where are you?"_

"Ratchet…Lockdown is gone…He…he's dead."

His own voice sounded like a distant, afar echo. He blinked, his servo rested over the injury.

He caught sight of little sparks surrounding him.

" _I'm going to send you a ground-bridge!"_

"No…not now. I just wish…to enjoy the view here."

 _"Drift?"_

"Ratchet…Thanks."

The medic kept calling him. However, Drift didn't hear him anymore. He cut the communication line. Then he let his servo drop on his side.

He only watched the sunrise.

"…Drift?"

He turned around.

Wing was standing up in front of him. He was also watching the view on the Sacred Mountain. He displayed a small smile.

"…I'm so proud of you" He spoke up, a soft tone. "…You've changed so much."

"…What'll happen to me?"

That's a stupid question.

Wing didn't mock him. He just got closer. Tears were running down his cheeks.

"…I'm so glad…You moved on…"

"Wing. I…I regret"

He paused, biting his lip. Of course, Wing wasn't here. However, he'll never get any other opportunity to do this.

"I wish I could have saved you…If I hadn't ignored you…I could have helped you."

"Don't apologize, Drift. There was nothing you could have done."

He leaned over him. The samurai understood what it meant.

"…Are they waiting for me?" He calmly questioned him.

"Oh yes. More than you expect"

"I don't deserve it. I'm not sure if I'll ever be forgiven…"

He thought of Jetstorm. He thought of Slipstream. Then Windblade, Bumblebee, Grimlock, Fixit, Strongarm, Sideswipe, humans…

He thought of Fracture.

"Will they…?"

"They'll be fine, Drift. Don't worry about them. You've given them the perfect training. They'll take care of themselves. I'm even sure they are ready."

They are ready…

They'll take care of Fracture.

Then, Berry and Stingheart will take care of them.

They'll watch their children grow up.

Hope, Sakura…and Jetstorm's children…the day he'll have children…

"Are you ready to go?" Wing asked him.

He reached out.

Drift caught his servo.

The sky was pink, with blue and orange clouds…

Such a beautiful sight…

Then the sky slowly darkened. Drift closed his optics. He followed Wing. He never let go of his servo.

* * *

"Champagne tonight!" Denny cried out, a big grin on his face.

"Champagne?" Fracture raised one eyebrow, amused. "Do you remember we're Cybertronians? There's only energon for us."

"And I'm 10 years-old, dad!" Russell added.

Jetstorm and Slipstream burst into laughing. Nearby, Berry fed Sakura, a bottle full of energon.

As for Hope, she chewed out a motorcycle's wheel. Stingheart rushed over to her then took her in his arms.

"Hehe! Don't eat it, girl!"

"What are they doing?" Strongarm wondered, remaining by Sideswipe's side.

Slipstream frowned. They'd activated a ground-bridge. They'd left half an hour ago. It shouldn't take that much time.

"Anyway" Strongarm said. "Fracture has a point. Your gnomes are hideous!"

"What? My gnomes are beautiful! They're precious specimens!" Denny pouted.

"You dare call these little gremlins beautiful?" Sideswipe let out a sigh.

"Yes" Berry agreed. "Children will suffer from nightmares because of them"

"Me too" Grimlock admitted.

Ratchet suddenly reappeared out of the ground-bridge. He was accompanied by Undertone and Windblade, both of them following him closely.

Their expression shocked them. Everyone went silent. Ratchet displayed a dark look, even covering his face with one servo. Tears were streaming down Windblade's face. As soon as Strongarm got closer to her, she immediately ran away from the infirmary. Undertone only sat down on a chair, his head down.

"…What's going on?" Jetstorm asked, a weak tone.

Slipstream kept staring at the ground-bridge.

Why wasn't Master Drift coming?

Fracture sat up on his berth, focusing on Ratchet. He quietly asked him for explanation. Ratchet slowly looked up. Sadness, shock…everything was present.

Slipstream's spark missed a beat.

No.

No. He didn't believe it.

"…Drift is dead"

"WHAT?"

Who was the one who'd screamed? He couldn't guess who. Maybe nobody…Maybe everybody. Slipstream didn't tear his optics off Ratchet.

"No. You're joking, right?"

"He's dead…we found him…H-his injury was too serious to be healed. T-there was nothing I could do…"

"No…" Jetstorm's legs fell under him.

Stingheart immediately caught him in his arms, hugging him tightly. Jetstorm just kept repeating "no", disbelief obvious in his voice.

Truth to be told, Slipstream couldn't allow himself to believe either. Then the ground-bridge closed down…and he collapsed.

He could feel Berry's presence by his side. She wrapped his shoulders with her arms…Hope and Sakura also surrounded him, a worried look on their faces. They didn't understand…Slipstream felt like his spark had been torn apart.

"Damn it!" He heard Sideswipe's screams, his voice broken. "DAMN IT!"

Out of rage, the red bot violently punched the wall. Many times, until Strongarm gently stopped him. She embraced him tenderly. Sideswipe struggled before he hugged her back. Slipstream could hear his sobs buried into the cop's shoulder.

Jetstorm screamed at the top of his lungs. His body trembled. Stingheart led him outside the infirmary, protective arms around him, tenderly patting his back.

Slipstream turned back to Fracture.

The purple Decepticon didn't react. He didn't scream. He didn't cry.

However, his optics didn't tear off the spot where the ground-bridge had just closed down, a few seconds ago.

It's like…he was waiting.

That's like he was still waiting for Drift. He was waiting…then despair crushed him as well.


	68. Chapter 68

**CHAPTER 68**

They were right in the middle of space.

Inside their ship, all around them, they could see stars. However, if they narrowed their optics, they could catch sight of Cybertron in the distance…

Fracture and Drift were sitting on a couch, entwined with each other, watching space together…

How long had they been like this? They couldn't say. Drift softly kissed his forehelm, while Fracture hugged him tighter. He wasn't thinking of anything else but the samurai in his arms.

"I could stay here forever" The purple Decepticon whispered.

"I know. I want it too"

Drift's tone…sounded very emotional. It was so full of emotion, affection…His embrace looked real as well. Fracture could feel the warmth of his body…

Unfortunately, Fracture was aware of it. Deep down, he knew it. All of this didn't mean anything…

 _"You escape reality. You don't fight it"_

He knew it as well. It's only…sad consolation. A sad comfort. A presence, an illusion looking like Drift…something that made him run away from reality.

"There's so much I needed to tell you…" Fracture spoke up, burying his face into his chassis.

He remembered their talk.

The Drift he was currently hugging, the one he was kissing…was made of pixels.

The real Drift was no more. He will never come back.

 _"A simulation wouldn't be useful for this"_

These times where he had been at his worst, Drift had come for him.

These times he'd felt he'd lost everything, Drift had been around.

"…I can't take it any longer" The Decepticon kept on. Inside, he was crying. And even there…he didn't manage to let it out. That's like he was unable to express anything…that's like he was unable to express his feelings anymore.

He paused.

"…I can't take it anymore. I just want such a mess to stop…"

"What are you talking about?" The simulation questioned him.

"All people I ever managed to bond with…everyone is dying around me."

Divebomb. Airazor. Drift.

That's his punishment in one way. He didn't have any right for happiness because he just didn't deserve it. But Jetstorm and Slipstream…he had been their Master. They needed him.

Just like he needed him.

Drift didn't answer. After all, he was a program. It couldn't think. Yet he wished Drift was able to…

"I know what you would say…Shadow Raker and Lockdown are gone. Someone must keep a watch over Jetstorm and Slipstream. You need someone to protect them…"

His voice went shaky.

"Yet…I'm not sure if I can. I…If something happened to them because of me, you'd never forgive me. I fed up of this…I destroy everything I touch and…"

Fracture felt a lump in his throat. His head rested over Drift's shoulder.

"…They need you…and I need you too. You…have taught me so much about so many things…"

"You can't run away from everything like this, Fracture"

For just one moment, he thought the real Drift was talking to him. The purple Decepticon looked up at him. The simulation's blue optics were staring at him.

However, he couldn't help but think he just heard what he wished to hear. That's the reason why this reality is made for. He could see…he could feel his paradise…

He felt a servo caressing his cheek.

"Every sentient being deserves redemption. And…I want someone to keep a watch over them during my absence."

"…I'm not an Autobot…Your friends…they could do it…"

"…I want you to do this"

Drift kissed his forehelm again. Fracture bit his lip.

That's way too much…

"I'll always be by your side anywhere in the world. One day or another…we'll meet again."

One day or another…

In the Allspark?

But…every bot joining the Allspark lost their identities…How will Drift recognize him? It didn't soften Fracture's pain any less.

 _"Don't stay in your room. Go outside. Train"_

The illusion was slowly fading away.

Scenery, space…Drift…

All be gone…

* * *

Fracture got his mask off. He put it near him.

He touched his cheeks. They weren't wet. He still wasn't crying…

He was still in the infirmary. Everything was dark. It's night.

Everyone was gone to berth…yet, he could still hear sobs through the walls.

Fracture felt like he couldn't breathe anymore…He turned his head then he caught sight of two blades.

Two orange blades. Drift's sword and katana.

Nearby, Bumblebee.

His old bounty.

Fracture almost lowered his optics. Yet Bumblebee's expression stopped him.

Silence fell down during long minutes. Bumblebee had his optics shut, his dentas clenched. In the darkness, Fracture could catch sight of tears running down his cheeks. Then he spoke up. His tone sounded oddly…serene.

"…Thanks" The leader said.

What for?

Thanks…

He didn't deserve this.

"…I don't want it"

"Fracture…"

"No…I didn't do anything"

He paused.

"…I should have left. I should have been the one to face Lockdown. Because of me, you lost a comrade. Jetstorm and Slipstream lost their Master…"

"…What about you? Haven't you lost people?"

His optics opened again. There was no distrust in. No anger in. Just…compassion.

"…You can arrest me, officer" The Decepticon gently spoke up.

He'd been ready for this anyway. Fracture had his arms up.

Bumblebee didn't move.

"…That's what he would have wanted" Fracture kept on. "Everybody must pay, one day or another. That's my turn. I deserve it. Come on, do it."

"…Fracture…"

"Yes. Do it. I promise. I will not escape this time"

He tried to joke…yet it horribly failed. He didn't have the strength for this anymore.

However, he was sincere.

He'll not escape anymore.

He'll face his punishment…just like Drift had faced his opponents.

The samurai would have wanted this.

Bumblebee shook his head.

"…Fracture. I can't forgive you for all the things you did. I could never forgive you."

Of course. Forgiveness…only fools believed in it. Forgive and forget, huh?

No. Even for Fracture, that's too naïve. Impossible.

Two actions will not erase an entire life of treachery and murder…

"However," Bumblebee said, his tone low. "He'd have wanted something else for you"

"No. That's not true."

"Yes…That's what he told me"

It left Fracture speechless.

"…What are you going to do?"

"…It's all up to you. Your choice…your place is where your dreams are."

Then Bumblebee left the infirmary.

He left Fracture alone.

The Decepticon couldn't tear his optics off the blades.

Why were they here?

He glanced back at the mask. At the Pad.

If he listened to himself, he would reconnect it. If he could, he would just return in this simulation.

…He would stay with Drift forever…

Fracture threw the Pad and the mask off on the ground.

Then, he lifted his pede up to crush them.

He lifted it again.

He crushed them over.

And over.

And over.

He suppressed a sob.

It had to stop, one day or another.

He kept crushing them…until there was nothing left.

Until his gadgets went unusable.

Drift…

Now he could let his pain out.

All his anger…all his sadness…

 _"I care for you Fracture"_

 _"Maybe one day"  
_

* * *

"…What are you doing?" Jetstorm asked him.

He'd asked to meet them. Jetstorm and Slipstream. Both Minicons were tired. There was no joy in their optics. No happiness. There wasn't even sadness…

…There was nothing left.

Fracture bit his lip. He wouldn't be able to do this…

By their side, Hope and Sakura. The girls watched the scene, their optics full of curiosity.

The Decepticon held the blades.

The sword and the katana.

 _"…One day, Jetstorm and Slipstream will take them. One for each one. But only when they'll be ready, when their training will be complete."_

In other circumstances, he would have taken them.

But…they deserved them. More than anyone else.

"…Drift asked me…to give them to you."

"…What?" Jetstorm let out.

"That's his wish. As soon as you'll be ready. It would have been his gift. One weapon for each of you."

He handed them the katana and the sword.

Both Minicons stared at the weapons. They didn't react. Their expression didn't change.

After long minutes, they got closer. They leaned over to take them.

Slipstream got the katana. Jetstorm got the sword.

Fracture didn't dare add anything else.

He thought…he thought he had to do this. Drift would have wanted it.

"…I don't want it…"

Jetstorm roughly dropped the sword. The Minicon was on the verge of tears. Little girls jumped, startled by such a behaviour. Slipstream stared at him, a sad look.

"…Jetstorm…"

"I don't want his weapon! I…I miss him so much!"

The Minicon buried his face into Slipstream's shoulder. He didn't add anything else. Slipstream kept the katana at servo. He wrapped his arms around Jetstorm's body, hugging him tightly against his chassis.

Slipstream looked up back at Fracture. He said nothing. He just gave him a nod.

A nod…it meant everything.

Thanks.

No problem.

Drift had passed the torch to them.

They'll honour him.

* * *

"Wait"

Fracture was healed now. Almost a month had passed. He was able to walk. He was able to take a stroll…

Yet, the pain was still intense. He stared at Foxtrot. The fox-con was cuffed. He was ready to go to Cybertron for his trial. From far, Grimlock silently watched them, a frown on his face.

The Ronin was scared. He'd every right to be.

"…I…"

Foxtrot cleared his throat. He was seemingly searching for his words.

The purple Decepticon coldly glared at him. He couldn't help it. Yet he'd been waiting. He'd been waiting for Foxtrot's words.

"…I'm sorry"

He lowered his optics.

"I didn't mean to kill Airazor…I didn't mean to…cause all this…"

No. He wanted to kill Fracture. Airazor had saved him. He'd protected him.

Truth to be told, if Fracture'd had a gun, he would definitely have used it. He would have shot him in the head, in the head…

"…There was nothing that will erase what I've done. That's unforgivable…I know it. You're right to hate me. If you seek revenge, I'm…I'm sure I'll not make it. There is death sentence on Cybertron…it's a good punishment for me."

Foxtrot's tone oddly sounded…genuine.

Fracture didn't tear his optics off him.

Yes…If only he'd had a gun…

…However, killing Foxtrot would have been like he spat on the samurai's grave.

"I think death isn't the worst fate" The purple Decepticon calmly replied. "Sometimes, staying alive is a fitting punishment."

Foxtrot looked back at him, a bit surprised. Fracture looked away.

"…Such a fate…I think we both deserve it"

Foxtrot must pay. He must pay too.

However, he'd made a promise.

If Drift needed someone to protect Jetstorm and Slipstream, he would do it.

From far.

That's the least thing he could do.

" _I care for you"_

Until all are one.


	69. Chapter 69

**CHAPTER 69**

 **One year later**

"No, no, no, no! Sakura! Don't play with it!"

It was still only 9am when Fracture arrived in the scrapyard, sleepy and quite grouchy. As soon as he came inside, he quickly realized the Autobot team was missing. The only ones left were Russell, Berry, Denny as well as the two little girls.

"What's going on?"

"Sakura!" Denny called, chasing after her. "Put that gnome down!"

They'd obviously got up early to hunt another Decepticon. Fracture couldn't help but wonder who the winner would be today. The girl ran faster, holding a garden gnome's head in her arms. Sakura laughed. Apparently, a very angry Denny was like a game to her. She passed the purple Decepticon, who just facepalmed.

"Oh no. Please. Not your hideous gnomes again, Denny" Fracture sighed.

"Where is Berry?"

He'd thought Denny'd understood the lesson. Nobody loved his gnomes. Hope and Sakura'd also taken a dislike to them, especially because the human'd got the big idea to place some near their rooms. Result? Nightmares during so many nights. The poor human had been forced to put them somewhere else. Unfortunately for him, thanks to Slipstream, they started to learn how to face their fears. And they'd taken things literally. Now, the twins joined forces to ambush these poor gnomes. They'd broken two of them. A third one had disappeared.

Then, Denny'd bought another collection.

Fracture had to admit it. That's quite a sight, especially the morning. Sakura was about to leave the scrapyard along with Gnome number 15 though her mother immediately stood in her way. Berry gave her a stern stare, servos on her hips.

"Berry…" Denny begged her. He stopped to catch his breath. "Please. Tell her to give me back Patrick, please."

"Patrick, then?" The Decepticon raised one eyebrow. "Great. Now they have names."

"Wait till you see my new collection of clowns" The human answered with a big grin.

"Clowns? Seriously? Do you really want them to go to the psychiatrist because of all the nightmares you'll give them?"

Fracture thought he didn't need to worry much. These clowns will not survive long in the scrapyard, just like Patrick's gang. Berry grabbed the gnome from her daughter's servos. Then she stooped to Sakura's level to calmly scold her. She told her that Patrick wasn't her toy. Sakura looked down, a bit ashamed. Denny happily got his gnome back. Fracture let out a sigh.

"Okay, Denny. What's the problem?"

The human'd called him for "something" that sounded serious. However, Earthlings tended to exaggerate things. His doubts were confirmed as soon as Denny returned to his house, then came outside with a human-sized laptop in his arms. He handed it over to the Decepticon. Fracture rolled his optics.

"Okay. You disturb me for this?"

"What? I need it for online purchases. I also need it to check my accounts."

"Can't you ask Fixit?"

"Fixit is busy. Because of the mission…"

"Of course"

Fracture was tempted to leave the scrapyard. Denny would deal with it alone. In the end, he decided to check it. The laptop was way too small for his digits. So, he just gave the human direction. As soon as he turned it on, the screen froze on a window. "Detected threat" with a Death's head. He got it. A primitive WTRI. Humans called it a Trojan. It would be easy to neutralize.

"May I ask what in Primus' name are you doing on this computer to screw it?" The Decepticon asked him.

"Not me!" Denny justified. "Jetstorm and Sideswipe are the ones using it behind my back!"

He could just put a password. Well, it didn't matter right now. He didn't ask more questions. He settled up, watching the screen behind Denny's shoulder. Sakura slowly headed for them. She looked a bit awkward, some tears running down her face. Her mother had obviously asked her to apologize. At the beginning, Denny played the stern man. In the end, he softened up then hugged the little one. Sakura smiled again. Afterward, she left to go to play with her looking-bored sister Hope

Fracture watched them play from far. He let out a sigh. He just listened to Denny with only one earshot, letting go of his thoughts. One year already.

They'd been born one year ago.

…Drift'd been gone one year ago.

He thought about him every day. He remembered the samurai's face every day. He wondered what their life together would have been every day.

Fracture took a long breath. He put his servo on his spark chamber. His thoughts were cut by engine noises coming from far. They turned around. Autobots were back.

Every time, Fracture couldn't help but expect to see Drift with them.

Of course, he didn't. Bumblebee was the first one to transform, holding a cuffed Clampdown in a firm grip. Fracture blinked. He hadn't expected to see him. He met his old colleague again. He hadn't met him in a long time…and it provided him a strange feeling.

"Mercy!" The crab whined. He tried to get free from the Autobot leader's hold. "I did nothing! I will do everything! Information…You want information, right?"

"Shut up!" Sideswipe quieted him down. He was apparently suffering from a headache due to all these cries.

Yes, that crab…Clampdown's optics suddenly met Fracture's.

Silence fell…for a few seconds. The crab had stopped whining.

Then he burst out:

"What's the meaning of this?" He yelled. "Fracture! You joined Autobot's side, right? You?"

Fracture didn't answer. He just winced in disgust.

An Autobot? What's next?

"Fracture! Tell them to let me go!"

"Why? Do I owe you anything?" The purple Decepticon growled.

Of course, he could stand up for him. But Fracture didn't feel obligated toward him. Quite the contrary. Clampdown should be happy. He would be free from Steeljaw and Thunderhoof wouldn't threaten him anymore.

Sideswipe raised his arm up. Fracture caught sight of a buzzsaw on his wrist. An orange disk. Slipstream. The red bot deployed him. Slipstream transformed in his robot mode again then he ran over to Berry to kiss her.

"So? Are you alright?" He questioned her, glancing back at their daughters.

"Oh. Sakura was just up to some mischief" Berry let out a sigh. She kissed him again.

Strongarm mimicked Sideswipe. The other disk was on her wrist. Jetstorm jumped on the ground. Stingheart left his room to join them. Bumblebee then headed for the purple Decepticon, his Pad at servo.

"Thanks for the loan, Fracture." He said, an almost friendly tone.

"I only came here for this anyway."

No. Fracture's and Autobot' relationships had softened up. However, it didn't mean he was one of them. No way. They were still distrustful toward him. The purple Decepticon didn't want to join them either. He will never become an Autobot. He didn't share their values, their point of view…That's the reason why he hadn't stayed in the scrapyard. He'd remained with Autobots during a few weeks. Then he'd left. He'd moved to the garage. It'd become his temporary, then definitive shelter. Autobots sometimes asked him for gadgets or other things. Whenever a powerful Decepticon was in the area, he came to assist them. Just like it had happened with Lockdown and Shadow Raker.

"Sakura? May I ask what happened?"

The following days, weeks, months had been pretty hard. It'd been extremely horrible for Jetstorm and Slipstream. They'd stopped their training for weeks. Jetstorm'd remained undeployed in his disk form. He'd refused to deploy, to patrol. He'd rejected everyone, even Stingheart. As for Slipstream, he'd spent his entire time with his daughters. They'd been like a safe place to him, and they were still a safe place. It'd been a way to escape reality. Even today, both of them still needed time. They still needed some moments alone…some moments where they could meditate. That's a way to be with Drift.

Of course, one year…What's one year? They'd been with their Master during millenaries.

Fortunately, Berry and Stingheart had been there for them. They'd been here to help them up though it wasn't easy sometimes…During the following days, there had been so many arguments…Tears had been shed.

But they'd stayed. Fortunately for them, they were here. Fortunately for them, Hope and Sakura were here. Fortunately for them, the Autobot team was here for them. In response to the need, Sideswipe and Strongarm had taken up Drift's role to deploy Jetstorm and Slipstream for battle. They acted up like temporary Deployers until the day they'll be ready to welcome a new Master…

"Are you sure you don't want to—" Grimlock started, staring at the couple.

He didn't finish his sentence. A dark look appeared back on the Dinobot's face. But he'd been understood. Strongarm displayed a sad smile. As for Sideswipe, he just looked away. He didn't want to answer to this.

In the end, the blue cop spoke up.

"…We will never replace him, you know"

"It's just…they will need a Master. One day" The Dinobot justified. He almost apologized. "And as you're the closest to them, well…"

"…It's all up to them" Sideswipe retorted, a harsh tone.

The red bot was right. The Master asked, the Minicons accepted. Fracture will always remember this rule.

Yet…He will never form any partnership with a Minicon again. He will never become a Master again. And if he ever wanted it, Jetstorm and Slipstream would never accept him. An alliance with a Minicon needed a stable bond anyway…Fracture wasn't sure of his own feelings about them. He'd decided to take care of them. He'd decided to "help" the Autobots…However, he'd little to no feelings for them. He felt respect because Drift had been their Master. However, it'll never be affection.

Then…Grimlock had a point. Sideswipe and Strongarm were the best candidates. They'd brought emotional comfort to the Minicons. Strongarm had been the one who had forced Jetstorm to deploy. She'd been the one who forced him to go to mission…She'd been the one who trained him. Once, twice, then almost every day. As for Sideswipe, he'd been like a babysitter for the little girls. He acted like an older brother to them whenever Slipstream and Berry weren't around.

Yes. If someone must become their new Master, it would be these two.

"So, so?" Grimlock asked Berry. "Do you have any advice to give me?"

"What is he talking about?" Fracture felt a bit curious.

"My Master is okay for a date with him!" Berry answered, pretty excited.

"Wow. She's quite the fiery one." Bumblebee chuckled. "Grimlock, you'll need to be impeccable."

"Oh, please! She isn't mean!" Berry pouted. "By the way, she even thinks Grimlock is cute."

"In his Dinobot mode?" Sideswipe laughed. "Even I think he's cute in his Dinobot-mode!"

Grimlock bared dentas at him. Jetstorm grabbed Drift's sword. It's his now.

"Okay, Strongarm. Are you ready to train?"

"I'm coming!"

"What about you, Slipstream?"

"Yeah…"

Hope and Sakura abandoned their games, an excited grin on their faces. They loved witnessing their father's and oncle's training.

Jetstorm let out a slight smile at this, slowly warming up.

"You know" He talked to Fracture. "I think I will do it too"

"Really?"

The purple Decepticon was a bit surprised by Jetstorm's decision. The Minicon shrugged.

"Yes. I think Hope and Sakura would be happy having little cousins to play with."

"Only if you're ready" Fracture softly replied.

"At the beginning, I admit I was afraid…but…I think…it's worth Hell"

"I don't have any children. I can't tell you"

Fracture turned back to the screen. Denny had managed to unblock his laptop. Now it's time to get rid of that nuisance.

Fixit suddenly cried out.

"There is somebody at the door!"

"A visitor?" Bumblebee frowned.

He went closer to Denny.

"Are you waiting for someone?"

"No" The human said.

"It's not a human" Fixit warned them.

"…Okay. Open the gates. Be alert, Autobots"

The other Autobots nodded. They took their weapons while Berry ordered her daughters to hide in their room. Fracture prepared himself as well. Since he was here as well…

The gates opened.

The group's distrustful expression turned into surprise. They were left puzzled at the one who was standing up in front of them.

An emerald Cybertronian with blue optics.

"…May we help you?" Bumblebee asked her.

The Cybertronian looked…awkward. Fracture frowned as soon as she cautiously headed for them.

He didn't know her. Who was she?


	70. Chapter 70

**CHAPTER 70**

She obviously wasn't a Decepticon. Yet she didn't seem to be an Autobot either. There was no insignia on her body. For one moment, Fracture wondered if she was a bounty hunter who didn't belong to any faction. However, it was refuted as soon as she introduced herself.

"My name is Esmeral" She spoke up, a calm voice. "I'm…Axe's wife."

Axe? Autobots exchanged a look, a bit confused. Fracture had already heard this name. He tried to remember. Jetstorm's sudden reaction startled them.

"Axe? Do you mean…The Axe we've known? The one in the Circle of Light?"

Esmeral nodded. It suddenly came back to Fracture. Indeed. He remembered it now. Axe. The warrior they'd met in the Mount Fuji. Their friend…The other Autobots' expression didn't change. That's understandable. They'd never met him, after all.

"I didn't know that…Axe was married." Slipstream said, a dark tone.

"Are you also a Circle of Light member?" Jetstorm questioned her.

That would explain the reason why she'd no insignia. Yet, Esmeral shook her head and removed their doubts.

"No"

"So, you are neutral?" Bumblebee questioned her.

"Circle of Light's new members are on the same page. They must remove their insignias to start over." The female replied. "I decided to act like Axe…I remained unaligned. In this way, I wouldn't judge people either."

Yes. Fracture remembered her husband's words. Everyone was free to join the Circle of Light. Autobots, Decepticons…Axe had been here for them. He hadn't rejected him, even when Fracture had tried to justify Lockdown's actions for murdering Wing…No. He had treated him as a friend.

Furthermore, he'd defended Jetstorm and Slipstream against Shadow Raker. Not only them, but Divebomb and Airazor as well. Fracture closed his optics, reviving his last moments with Axe. His wife having the same point of view was a predictable thing though she wasn't part of the Circle of Light. That's a bit…odd.

"…What can we do for you, Esmeral?" The Autobot leader asked her.

Esmeral let out a frown, biting her lip. She took a long breath.

"…I-I wanted to talk to Deadlock. Someone told me he was on Earth."

Silence fell down on the team. Jetstorm and Slipstream looked away. As for Fracture, he tried not to react. He let Bumblebee doing the talk for them.

"…Deadlock…I mean. Drift…is dead in combat."

"What?"

Esmeral displayed disbelief. She moved back, an aghast look.

"…I…I didn't know"

"Did you know Deadlock?" Slipstream asked her, a weak tone.

"…Barely. Though I came here for…"

She shook her head. She turned around and was about to leave the scrapyard.

"Wait" Bumblebee caught her up. "Listen…if we can help you-"

Esmeral didn't immediately react. She just looked down.

"I came here to ask him…explanations about my husband's death…"

So, she needed explanations about the circumstances of Axe's death. Fracture wondered why she hadn't come to Earth earlier. Indeed. Why now? One year had passed since her husband's death…and all this time, she's still in doubt?

No. Something sounded off about her.

"Listen. We weren't around when it happened" Bumblebee spoke up. "We sent Drift in a mission to capture a robber and…I sincerely regret what happened with Axe but…we can't tell you."

Esmeral didn't seem surprised. She looked…more bitter than anything.

"…I understand. Thanks anyway"

"…I was here" Fracture spoke up.

The female turned back to him. The purple Decepticon walked ahead. He ignored the Autobots' stare on him.

"…Drift is no more" Fracture said. "However, I witnessed your husband's last moments."

"What happened?"

She definitely needed some answers. And he could give them. Fracture glanced back at Jetstorm and Slipstream. Then he told her anything. His alliance with Drift, their meeting with Axe, their trip on the Mount Fuji, what had happened with Shadow Raker…

She'd the right to truth, after all. Even if it was hard to listen. Fracture had been lucky to know about Drift almost immediately after his death. At the ending of his story, shock was obvious on Esmeral's face. She leaned against the wall not to fall. Windblade offered her a cube of energon though she refused it.

"…It can't be…" She repeated.

"The injury was…too severe. We couldn't do anything" Fracture justified.

"Are you saying…Shadow Raker came for Deadlock…and Axe was a victim of circumstances?"

Fracture winced. He didn't like her tone. Slipstream moved forward.

"Shadow Raker is dead." The Minicon told her. "Axe had been…avenged."

"Axe saved us" Jetstorm added. "He tried to protect us…"

"…Axe had always been too kind"

Esmeral covered her face with one servo.

"Shadow Raker killed Axe…because of Deadlock…"

The purple Decepticon twitched. He wasn't the only one. The entire team objected. Jetstorm and Slipstream were the first ones to stand up for their Master.

"Master Drift did nothing!" Jetstorm shouted.

"He only wanted to protect us from Shadow Raker! Just like Axe did!" Slipstream glared at her.

Esmeral's expression went darker.

"Yes. But if Deadlock hadn't met Axe…all of this…wouldn't have…happened…Axe would be…"

She couldn't finish her sentence. Tears went up to her optics. Fury had risen up in Fracture. Who did she think she was? He clenched his fists and before Bumblebee could add anything else, he lunged at Esmeral.

"Fracture! Don't!"

Who talked? He didn't care. He took a firm and strong grip on Esmeral's arm then roughly led her away from the scrapyard. He heard the Autobots' screams, he heard them trying to calm him down…He paid no attention to them. Esmeral struggled though Fracture was way taller than she was.

Once they were outside, Fracture violently pushed her. Esmeral almost fell down.

"What are you—"

"You have no right to say such a thing!" Fracture cut her in.

In a slow yet dangerous stance, he moved forward. He planted right in front of her.

She'd no right.

"You just come here, one year after the events, without explanation! You dare insult Drift in front of me, in front of his Minicons while you didn't even know him!"

"I didn't insult him!" Esmeral cried out, her voice shaky.

"You hold him responsible! For your husband's death! I was here! Drift would never have harmed Axe! He respected him! He was his friend too! Axe is dead in his arms! In his last breath, he told us about Shadow Raker! Just imagine how Drift felt about this!"

"Fracture, calm down!" He heard Windblade behind him.

He felt someone grabbing his shoulder. He didn't care. He kept yelling.

"Instead of blaming Drift for a crime he hadn't committed, you should use your processors! You should blame the right people! He doesn't need to be insulted after everything he came through! He did his best to save his friends and you…you just spit on his grave! And you spit on your husband's as well!"

"FRACTURE! WILL YOU CALM DOWN!"

Someone pulled him back. Esmeral was unmoving. Her body trembled, tears fell down on the ground. Fracture gave no damn about it. He'd much more to say however their "talk" was shortened. Esmeral moved away from the scrapyard, sobbing.

Windblade watched her leave. As soon as she vanished, Windblade turned back to Fracture.

"…You had no right…"

"REALLY? AND SHE HAD ANY RIGHT? HAD SHE ANY RIGHT TO TELL THESE STUPID THINGS? IN FRONT OF JETSTORM AND SLIPSTREAM? DO YOU THINK THEY NEED THIS NOW?"

"Fracture…You overreacted. You misinterpreted."

Fracture struggled. However, Windblade's voice had something that appeased him. From far, he caught sight of the little girls who hid behind metallic boxes. They were apparently scared.

He scared them…

After a few minutes, he calmed down. Yes. Maybe Fracture had definitely taken it too hard. But Esmeral…that fembot had pressed the wrong button. She'd badmouthed about Drift and she'd implied he had been the one who caused Axe's death. She was supposed to behave like her husband…yet she'd blamed Drift for…

She released Fracture. Esmeral had disappeared. He shook his head then he slowly walked away from the scrapyard.

"…Fracture…"

"…I need to be…alone, that's all"

He needed to return to his home. The garage he'd called his "home". The scrapyard wasn't his home.

Whenever he felt like he was in trouble, he took refuge here. He locked himself in to never leave it.

But he needed…to feel like he was in control.

* * *

Tonight, there was a rainstorm.

He laid down on his berth, a cube of energon at servo. Fracture heard the rainfall from outside. That's something quite pleasant…he heard something that couldn't reach him.

He'd recharged during long hours. The recharge had calmed him down. He didn't feel angry anymore.

Windblade's word echoed in his mind. He'd overreacted…yet he couldn't help it.

Whenever it was about Drift, he…

He let out a sigh. He just took another sip of his energon. That's not the first time it happened. Once, he'd lashed out at a Decepticon for the same reason. However, he had been more violent. He'd thrown him off on the ground then he'd punched him until he doesn't move anymore, knocked out. Whenever he got angry, he came back here.

Yes.

Whether it was one year, two years…it didn't change anything. He'd changed things about his choices, but he still felt unhappy…

Autobots had each other as a support.

But…what did he have left? No. Autobots will never be his loved ones. He kept a watch over Jetstorm and Slipstream…but he didn't go further.

He felt unhappy…he felt lonely…

Suddenly, he heard a knock at the door. Fracture raised one eyebrow then he got up. It's like around 10pm here…what did Autobots want at such an hour?

He suddenly went alert. Maybe it was another Decepticon…Fracture pulled his blades out, ready to deal with the intruder.

He opened the door.

It wasn't an Autobot. It wasn't a Decepticon.

No. That's Esmeral. The femme was soaked. The Decepticon stared at her, a bit confused. Why was she here?

As soon as he recognized her, anger came again.

"What do you want?" Fracture coldly asked.

He was tempted to close the door. Then, his optics stared deeply into hers. There was shame in. A genuine, absolute shame. It made him listen.

"…I wanted to apologize" She said.

She paused, then looked down. She'd obviously cried.

"I know I shouldn't have said these…kind of things. Especially not in front of Jetstorm and Slipstream. I…Deadlock…I mean, Drift. Axe respected him. Just like Wing"

Her tone…Fracture still felt anger. But her tone…it made him soften up.

Yes. Esmeral hadn't grieved either. Just like him. Furthermore, Axe had been her mate. Her husband.

"How long were the two of you married?"

"…10, 000 years."

Oh yes. One year was nothing.

"…You deserve to be left on your own." He said, his tone dark again. "It would serve you right for what you said about Drift but…I think we need to talk"

Fracture would normally abandon her to fate.

But he needed to talk. She needed to talk. He let her come in. Esmeral softly thanked him then she followed inside. Fracture closed the door again.

* * *

"…I think I know, now"

Her cube of energon at servo, Esmeral gave into memories. Fracture took a sip of his cube but answered nothing.

"…Axe was the first one to help people. He would've sacrificed himself for anyone, if it could allow them to survive."

"Axe was a good man indeed" Fracture agreed. "…I didn't know him much yet he hadn't rejected me because I was a Decepticon. He said there was some good in me"

She nodded.

"…Axe was rarely wrong about people."

"I don't know if he's right about me" He simply answered. "But I'm sure about one thing. Axe was a brave person. If not for him, who knows what would have happened?"

Oh, yes. If he hadn't been there…Jetstorm and Slipstream would be dead.

"Drift was a good person too, right?"

"Yes" He said.

"If Axe fought to protect his students, he definitely was."

Esmeral paused. She looked…awkward. She's apparently afraid of asking him something…She turned back to him.

"Fracture…"

"What?"

"…What was your relationship with Drift?"

Fracture put his cube down. He could tell her off. However, he didn't see the point of hiding it. She already knew. However, would she understand it? He could just lie…He'd always been a good liar, after all. That's part of his job.

Instead, he said the truth.

"…I loved him"

"I knew"

"At the beginning, I hated him. I wished his death. He was a bounty hunter just like me. He stole my bounties away from me. We fought so many times"

"…What happened?"

He sighed.

"I think we've both changed a bit. We spent time together. I met a different person. I met someone else…A different person from the rival I've always viewed as a nuisance."

"…There is one step between love and hate, right?"

Yes. Just like another fool said.

"…Why do you think Axe was wrong about you? You're a Decepticon. Yet you're friends with Autobots. Did you do it for him?"

"…Somehow"

"…Axe told me about Wing. He'd met Deadlock when the latter was a homeless bot. He told me Deadlock…also was a Decepticon before he joined the Circle of Light. Wing supported him. Did Drift…repeat the same thing with you?"

What could Fracture answer to that? He stared at Esmeral, speechless.

He'd never seen things in such a manner. Esmeral finished her cube.

"I think we have a lot of work to do…about ourselves. We'd become withdrawn, we'd felt rage and hatred for the wrong people who did nothing to us…We should try to move on instead. That's what they'd have wanted."

"…I'm not sure if I wish to move on."

"What do you do all day, anyway? Do you stay here?"

He sighed. He chose to avoid the question.

"…I keep a watch over Jetstorm and Slipstream. His pupils"

"And?"

And…Compassion was obvious in Esmeral's optics.

"…You don't do much, do you?" She asked. "You don't hunt anymore?"

"I lost the feeling."

"You need to live for yourself, you know. Not only for Jetstorm and Slipstream. Drift would have wanted you to…enjoy your life."

Fracture shook his head. What a good joke.

"Fracture…When my husband is dead, I took refuge in my job. I forgot about everything. I only lived for my job. I told the world off. I worked yet I didn't live. That's a way to escape reality. You do the same."

 _"You escape reality. You don't fight it"_

"I don't mean you must forget him…But you must enjoy your life. Life is short, you know."

"It doesn't matter" Fracture frowned.

He cowered.

"I'll never meet him again…even in the Allspark."

"What do you know about it?"

"In the Allspark, people lose their identities. One bot becomes all here. We lose our memories, we lose our personality…"

Esmeral's expression changed.

A slight, benevolent smile appeared on her face. Fracture didn't get it.

"I think you're wrong"

"Really?" Fracture rolled his optics. "Did you already join the Allspark? Did you come back to life?"

"…There is a reason why I hadn't come here sooner. Why I am not aligned."

Esmeral pulled something out from her back. Fracture's optics narrowed, watching the item.

That's a locket. A locket looking like a spark, surrounded by flames.

He didn't understand. Esmeral moved closer to him.

"…I'm a Cybertronian and I belong to the lost colonies of Caminus"

Caminus…One of Titans created by the Knights of Cybertron, billion years ago?

A spiritual community…They'd always remained neutral during the conflict.

Fracture'd never expected to meet one of their members. This ancestral colony had been forgotten. He glanced back at the locket.

"…So, your job is…"

"I could show you" She said. "It would be different from locking yourself in that garage."

"…It's on Cybertron?"

She nodded.

"But…Jetstorm and Slipstream…"

"I don't intend to kidnap you" She reassured him. "I just want to show you the reason why you must enjoy your life. And the reason why you shouldn't be afraid of what'll happen the day you'll join the Allspark."

He frowned, a thoughtful look.

What should he answer? Was it a trap? He wiped that idea off his mind. No.

Esmeral genuinely wanted to help him. And…that locket…it drew his curiosity.

In the end, he replied.

"…Let me talk to the Autobots."

"I don't force you anything, Fracture"

She pulled the locket back. The Decepticon stood up then transformed into his alt-mode. She gave him an inquisitive look. Fracture sighed.

"It's still raining outside. You can spend the night here. You can take the berth if you wish"

That's the least thing he could do.


	71. Chapter 71

**CHAPTER 71**

"…Why not?"

The purple Decepticon had wished to discuss with him alone. Bumblebee had his arms crossed and stared at his old enemy, surprised.

"You do not need to ask me permission."

"If you had a Decepticon to hunt down…"

Bumblebee let out a sigh.

"Fracture. I'm not your leader. We'd already arrested Decepticons before you came in the picture, you know. I will not forbid you to go to Cybertron. As long as you stay clean…"

It left him speechless. Of course. That's dumb, asking him for this. Fracture wasn't an Autobot and he never will be. According to Bumblebee's tone, the Autobot leader also wasn't ready for this possibility either.

Understandable. He hadn't forgiven him, after all.

"You are right. I've been an idiot…After all, I'm not one of you."

His tone went bitter. They gave him the green light…yet Fracture felt ill at ease. He didn't feel like he was ready to leave his garage. He hadn't returned to Cybertron for one year. Once, he'd looked forward to coming back home…and now, he wasn't ready anymore.

Last time he'd been on Cybertron, he'd been assaulted. Indeed, Fracture was formidable. He could get the upper hand…however, he wasn't that self-confident anymore. Even though Esmeral accompanied him.

"Fracture" He spoke up again. "You can't stay like this anyway"

"Like what?"

"That situation! Listen, I'm glad you decided to give us a help but…You lock yourself in your garage just like Jetstorm locked himself in his buzzsaw form. However, unlike you, he opened to us…and you…you don't move on"

"Why would you care?"

He let out a sigh, ready to end the talk. Unfortunately, Bumblebee kept on. The purple Decepticon glared at him yet the Autobot leader wasn't impressed.

"You need to travel. You need to go in other places…You need to meet new people."

Fracture almost slapped him.

"New people? Don't make me laugh! Do you really believe I'd like to meet other people?"

"I didn't mean this…But your situation…You'll not survive like this. Maybe if you went to Cybertron, you'd meet…"

This time, Fracture planted in front of him. He quietly warned him to stop.

"…I didn't mean this…" Bumblebee frowned. "I wasn't talking about this "kind" of encounter. I know you miss him. That's too soon for you. I get it. Take the time you need. But…you shouldn't push everyone away. It will not help anyone."

Fracture moved back. Maybe Windblade was right. He misinterpreted things. That's maybe the reason why he overreacted like this. However, there was no malice, no mockery in Bumblebee's voice.

One encounter or another…he could do without it anyway. He just accompanied Esmeral because he's curious. He'd never had the opportunity to visit the lost colonies of Caminus. They'd been hidden pretty well. And Esmeral…wanted to show him something.

 _"The reason why you shouldn't be afraid of what'll happen the day you'll join the Allspark."_ What did she mean?

Indeed. He will just…spend a few days on Cybertron…then he'd come back here.

Bumblebee gave him a nod.

"…Take your time, Fracture. Travel. Nobody will hold anything against you for this. And…I'm sure you'll not regret this time on Cybertron"

He didn't get the implication. Well, Fracture didn't answer. He simply turned around, ready to go. He glanced back at Hope. She looked up back to him, then smiled. The purple Decepticon didn't smile back. He simply waved to say goodbye.

"…If there is any trouble, you know where you can find me" Fracture said.

"…I know"

He almost caught a smile on Bumblebee's face. Fracture didn't pay attention to it. He left the scrapyard and headed for Esmeral's ship.

* * *

"Here we are"

Fracture looked around. Truth to be told, he'd expected anything but this. As soon as Esmeral'd mentioned the lost colonies of Caminus, he hadn't expected to be brought to a Temple. Indeed, that's a spiritual community though…That's a quite modernized Temple. As soon as they came inside, they're surrounded by computers, Pads…A technology he'd never seen before. That's way ten times as high-tech than the gadgets he'd ever used. The moment he tried to grab a Pad, it vanished. That's actually a hologram.

Esmeral smiled at his reaction. She stopped in front of a hologram. She didn't need to press any button. Many files instantly appeared around them. They displayed many pictures of Caminus, then pictures of Solus Prime.

"The Way of Flame" She explained. "That's our religion. Many people don't understand it…though it doesn't surprise me. At first, I didn't believe it either."

He understood the locket's form now.

"What's so special about it?" The purple Decepticon questioned.

"The Thirteen and Optimus Prime are viewed as gods."

A picture showed the Thirteen. However, Esmeral zoomed in Solus Prime. Fracture didn't feel really impressed. Optimus Prime, a God? Indeed, he'd got the Matrix but…

He sighed. The other Autobots already viewed him as such. Thanks to him, Autobots had won the war. He kept listening.

"She is our deity. Solus Prime. We believe all Cybertronians are descended from her. We think…a fragment of her Spark exists within each of us."

The purple Decepticon felt tired. Great. He'd spent so many travels days to hear a speech about Solus Prime's Spark. What did it mean? Why should he feel reassured about the Allspark?

Esmeral turned back to him.

"You're unconvinced. That's normal"

"No. Everyone is free to share their points of view" The Decepticon answered back. "It doesn't mean it will ever change mine."

He let out a sigh.

"Did Axe believe in? Was he part of the Way of Flame?"

"Not really" She gave him a benevolent smile. "And yet, we still bonded."

She turned the hologram off. Another appeared. Many files surrounded them again.

"I'm the owner of this Temple. I'm forced to stay here to update it. That's the reason why I couldn't stay in the Circle of Light. Then…there aren't many bots believing in it."

"Indeed…"

That's quite funny. Esmeral showed him another photography.

A picture about two bonded sparks…Fracture frowned. He moved closer.

"What's the meaning of this?"

"…There is another reason why there are so few of us. We, the Way of Flame…we believe in reincarnation."

Fracture twitched at this. He stared at her, puzzled. He'd expected anything…but this?

"…We'll join the Allspark" He spoke up.

"We'll join it, indeed. Until all are one."

She paused.

"However, we think the Allspark doesn't only welcome the sparks of fallen bots…We think…Sparks join the Allspark. Until all are one. After many billions of years, they burn. And they let room for another. Another individual. With another spark."

"…A bot…can come back to life?"

His face contorted.

"A reincarnation…yes. I heard these stories too. However…They are only stories! They are only tales! Even if an individual was brought back to life, it would never be Drift. Or Axe. I mean…the spark makes us what we are. It makes our personality, our past…"

How could he be reassured?

"…Are you telling me…it's possible to bring Drift back to life?" The Decepticon asked her again. "Could he…live again?"

That's a stupid idea. Nevertheless, she didn't judge him. Esmeral shook her head.

"No. Unfortunately, no. We can't escape death. No one can return beside gods. There is no possible reincarnation in the same world. Our religion justifies this by the theory of many universes. What I wanted to mean…is that we believe that our spark aren't the only things that define us as individuals. I think there's something else beyond the spark. Something…that even Universe can't explain"

Of course.

Drift will never return. He was dead…just like Wing. Even if Fracture'd had a false hope, for a few seconds…He knew Drift. If he'd the choice given to be brought back to life, he would have refused. His time had come. People couldn't trick death.

"…What's your plan?"

"Whenever an individual is reincarnated, there is the belief that bits of memories can be saved for their new life. Memories of their previous life. I'll never be able to see Axe again in this same life. Just like Drift for you."

Fracture looked down. Yes…That would have been too beautiful.

Idealistic.

"So, you think…The day I'll die, I'll be reincarnated in another universe? Another life?"

Esmeral nodded. She went closer to him.

"I didn't want you to think all memories are lost in the Allspark. I don't want you to think you'll lose your personality. I genuinely believe…someday, I'll meet my husband again. I'm sure you'll find Drift again. But not in this life. In another life. In another body."

She'd a small smile.

"I think…a spark bond can go beyond one life."

"Drift and I weren't spark bonded."

"And so, what?"

If Drift was reincarnated, Wing would be as well.

That's not something he could decide.

Divebomb and Airazor came in his mind.

Will they be reincarnated someday?

Will they be happy? Will they be able to see each other again?

Will he be able to see them again?

He looked back at Solus Prime.

No. He couldn't believe it. He wanted to say…these things were only good tales to tell.

"…We'll meet our loved ones again" Esmeral said. "One day or another. That's the reason why you shouldn't be afraid."

…He shouldn't be afraid…

"That's the reason why you should…enjoy the rest of this life. Before you'll go to another. They'd have wished this. And I wish it for you. Having a happy life…It's such a precious thing."

Fracture considered it. He stared at Esmeral, thoughtful.

Maybe she was right.

After all, no one had ever visited the Allspark. No one knew what the afterlife looked like.

 _"Maybe one day"_

Maybe one day…could they keep the promise they'd made to each other?

Many universes…Reincarnation…

Could they meet again? In the same universe? Together? Even though they weren't spark bonded…?

"Thanks, anyway"

He got it. In her own way, she'd wanted to give him hope. There were things he couldn't give up on.

There're so many things to discover…before he could join the afterlife.

Esmeral pulled the locket out again. She got closer to Fracture then she gently took his servo to give it to him.

"…Why?" He questioned.

"I don't force you anything but…If you ever have doubts again, just look at it. Then…treasure Drift's memories."

She stared deeply into his optics, not removing her servo from his. She waited for Fracture to accept it.

Fracture looked her back then he put his servo across the locket, his digits brushing Esmeral's, almost like a caress. He let the touch linger for a few minutes.

"…Will you return to Earth?"

"I think I'll stay on Cybertron for a bit"

He'll follow Bumblebee's advices. She nodded, an approving look.

"Anyway…you know where you can find me"

"…I think we'll meet again"

In the end, Fracture let go of her servo and left the Temple. His gaze lingered on the locket.

For the first time in a long time, he smiled.


	72. Chapter 72

**CHAPTER 72**

"I swear, I tried to explain to her the difference between a failure and simple bad luck. Then all I got was a bolt of energy right in the face!"

Fracture just shrugged at the tale. Leaning against the bar counter, he simply drank his cube of energon, not bothering to answer. Unfortunately, everyone'd had bosses who'd tried to kill them at the first failure. Saberhorn wasn't the only one here. The rhinoceros-beetle alt-mode's Insecticon burst out into laughing, like if his own story was a great joke.

"This Glowstrike didn't seem to be the pleasant one indeed" The barmaid, named Nightingale, agreed. She was actually a Cyclops, having only one red optic in the middle of her face. She was cleaning cubes while listening Saberhorn's stories.

"Well, she had high standards" He let out a sigh. "And Scorponok wasn't the one who could help me whenever she was enraged. Then. There's worse."

Fracture nodded. Indeed. There's always something worse. Fracture wandered in this bar every night for two months now. He'd recently started doing hunting again, seeking potential and interesting bounties on social networks. He'd already captured two of them. A couple of bots who'd murdered young children. They'd been easy to capture though Fracture hadn't lost much time with them. This kind of bot disgusted him. He could have tortured them more. However, it wasn't his duty to punish them. There was nothing to atone for this kind of crime. It would definitely be death sentence. He'd brought them over to the High Council for their judgment then he'd got his Shanix. He hadn't tried to know what they'd become.

Anyway, he came here every night, around at the same hours. He'd met Saberhorn. He was a regular customer here. He'd been a pirate and had also been a prisoner in the Alchemor. He'd recently served his sentence. At the beginning, Fracture had been distrustful of him. Every time he'd met an Insecticon, it'd made him think about Shadow Raker. Furthermore, Saberhorn was a robber. Fracture always kept a watch on his Shanix whenever they met. Yet he must admit it: Saberhorn had interesting tales to tell and was actually a good company during his evenings. He'd been surprised to learn that he'd also worked for Steeljaw. As for Nightingale, she often joined their conversations during her breaks. She sometimes offered them an extra cube. That's free, a cube that they weren't forced to pay for.

"Whenever you talk about her" Fracture smiled. "I get the feeling that you wanted to get her in your bed, right?"

"Oh, Fracture! You've always been so crude! I'm a gentlecon. I would never force anyone to do anything…But let's say…I wouldn't have minded."

"Well, she looked like a frustrated person. Maybe she needed a partner. Who knows? She would have softened up with you. At least…for a time."

Nightingale nodded.

"Yeah" She agreed. "Maybe you should have asked her out?"

"With my boss?"

"The casting-couch!"

Saberhorn burst out into laughing. Fracture simply shrugged. After all, that's all up to him.

"Anyway, at least, she sent you bolts of energy. Bolts of energy come from the spark." The bounty hunter said. "Unlike Steeljaw. He threw metallic boxes in our faces whenever we failed him."

"Ah. Steeljaw. I will always remember his betrayal. We welcomed him with open arms. He definitely tricked us."

The pirate's tone went bitter.

"Well. What did you expect from a Decepticon?" Fracture questioned him. "Especially from Steeljaw. Ah yes. You're definitely the "honourable" type."

He displayed a small smile.

"You remind me of someone"

"Okay. I'll admit" Saberhorn answered. "Steeljaw definitely betrayed us. However, his voice…Everyone would've said yes to him."

"Wow. Shining optics? Are you in love?" Nightingale teased him.

Saberhorn didn't deny anything. He simply finished his cube of energon. Then he turned back to Nightingale, an awkward smile. He'll definitely ask her to wait a bit longer before he could pay her. Nightingale let out a sigh, a bit irritated. Saberhorn then faced Fracture, almost giving him puppy optics. The bounty hunter frowned. Like if he would invite him…

Fracture abandoned himself to his thoughts. Two months, now. He'll get up early to leave Cybertron tomorrow. He'd been there enough. It's time to return to Earth. According to Jetstorm and Slipstream, they were after a quite strong Decepticon. A Decepticon named Hammerstrike. That's apparently not the first time they'd met this one.

Yes. It was time to come back.

Nightingale suddenly turned back to the bar's front door.

"…Did you hear something?" She asked them.

"Heard what?"

They were three in this bar. The other customers'd left. The bar will be closed soon. Silence fell down. They listened.

"No. You probably dreamed" Fracture said.

"I'm sure I heard something"

Nightingale stood up, taking a shotgun from behind the counter.

"I'm worried" She said. "I'm going to check"

Fracture and Saberhorn stood up as well to follow her. The quarter was mostly filled with Decepticons. Autobots were allowed in this bar though it was never a happy ending whenever both factions met. They could meet anybody at such an hour.

The trio went outside, weapons at servos. They looked around. The street was deserted. Fracture slowly got closer to past the corner. After all, it could be an ambush…

Nothing. The coast was clear.

"Everything is fine" He reassured them.

Then they heard.

Quiet whimpers…No. Cries.

Something could be heard from a trashcan used for empty cubes of energon. Fracture walked ahead, heading for the noise source. He let out a frown. He didn't like this at all.

"That's this…Cries…" Nightingale said.

Fracture got closer. He leaned over then he lifted the cover.

He almost dropped his weapon as soon as he discovered what it was about.

"Oh, Primus!" The waitress cried out.

A baby.

It left Fracture speechless. A baby wrapped in a blanket. They cried and coughed, holding their arms out as if they called for their parents. The purple Decepticon moved back. He'd witnessed so many horrors throughout his existence…but not this.

A person obviously had taken the opportunity to throw it off here. Like any garbage.

Fracture pulled himself together. Then he slowly moved closer to gently take them by the waist.

"It's awful!" Saberhorn spat. "That's a baby, for Primus's sake! What kind of scum can do such a thing?"

"Is there anybody here?" Nightingale called.

The baby coughed. Fracture's face went closer to theirs. That's a little girl. She was orange with blue optics. She's probably born around three days ago.

"We must take her to hospital!" Nightingale rushed over to close the bar.

Fracture nodded. He rewrapped the blanket around the baby then he held her tightly against him. She almost immediately stopped crying. She'd probably felt he meant no ill will toward her. Yet it didn't mean she was reassured. When Nightingale came back, holding a cube of energon in her arms, he felt the baby snuggling against his chassis.

* * *

"All fine" The medic spoke up.

He smiled at the girl laying down on the table. He'd had the blanket removed…And Fracture'd almost jumped as soon as he'd discovered her armour.

She'd a similar armour to his…the only difference being it was orange.

The girl purred. That's a very different behaviour from the one she'd had one hour ago. She'd kept her head toward Fracture while the medic scanned her. Fracture'd kept an emotionless face. Deep down he felt relieved. There was nothing wrong with her.

"Are you a parent?" The medic asked him.

"Not at all" The bounty hunter dryly retorted.

"Oh. My bad. Sorry…I thought…"

Nightingale got closer to him.

"What will happen to her? If we can do anything…"

"Well. You can call cops." He replied. "Then, if nobody wants her, an orphanage will be contacted. You know, child abandonment is quite a casual thing since the Great War."

"They'd still thrown her off in a trashcan!" Fracture almost spat.

The medic nodded. He wrapped a clean blanket around the little one. He then walked over to the bounty hunter, carrying the baby in his arms. Fracture moved back.

"What do you want me to do with this? It's not my problem!"

"But…your presence calms her down"

"I don't think so"

Why was he around anyway? He must go to recharge. Fracture stood up, ready to leave the room. Then the baby's cries came again. Nightingale gently took her though it didn't calm her down.

"Fracture…"

"What? I have my own business to do! Do whatever you want with it!"

He met the little girl's optics. Tears were running down her face. He looked away. Okay. That's sad. But that's not his business.

He left the room.

* * *

"Fracture, wait"

He's heading for his apartment. Nightingale walked behind; the baby still crying. Fracture tried to ignore her.

"I can't keep her" The Cyclops said.

"You're carrying, right?" Fracture told her. "So, you can take her in your house, at least temporarily."

"No!" She almost shouted. "You don't understand. My place is too small. Then, look. Fracture! Just look. I can't manage to calm her down. I tried everything."

"So, that's a good test for your future children"

Fracture bit his lip. He tried not to pay attention to her cries. He'd a headache now…now, actually, he ached all over.

He tried to keep a stoic face.

"That's only for one night, Fracture"

"Her parents must be wondering her whereabouts" The bounty hunter sighed.

"I don't think so…If they did, there would be a report."

Nightingale's tone went darker. In the end, Fracture stopped.

"Listen. I'm leaving Cybertron tomorrow"

"Is it urgent?"

"No. But I made a promise. I made the promise to leave as soon as I can."

That's an excuse, of course. But…truth to be told, he just couldn't welcome a baby under his roof. Even one night.

Primus, he was a killer. A murderer. Nightingale didn't know about his past. However, this girl wouldn't be safe with him.

"Please. Just take her for one night. Tomorrow you'll just…leave her in front of the orphanage, before leaving Cybertron."

Fracture stopped. He glared at the barmaid. He noticed the baby'd stopped crying again. Now, she was smiling.

He could get it. He'd been the one who'd discovered her in that trashcan. She'd quickly become attached to him. That's understandable if she felt reassured around him.

"Fracture…She will not survive"

The baby babbled again, holding her arms out for him. Fracture stared at her for a few moments.

He…with a child?

He's ready to tell her off again yet he felt the girl's servo touching his arm. As if she asked him to stay.

Fracture let out a deep sigh. Nightingale was stubborn. She wouldn't leave until he accepts. And Saberhorn was missing. Why couldn't he be the one to deal with such a nuisance?

In the end, he decided to take her. The girl hugged him back, burying her head in his neck. The hunter tried not to pay attention to this though if Nightingale had been able to, she would've smiled.

One night. No more. Tomorrow, let's go to the orphanage.


	73. Chapter 73

**CHAPTER 73**

Back in his hostel room, Fracture gently put the little girl down on the berth. She nuzzled his cheek though he chose to ignore her. He thought about his departure. He would leave Cybertron tomorrow. He needed to pack his things and recharge. He grabbed his suitcase to put his Shanix inside, he noticed the little girl who'd already crawled in there. She looked up back at him, then smiled.

It obviously meant "Take me with you".

Fracture let out a sigh.

"You can forget it" He replied.

She ignored it. Then she reached for him. What? Did she want a hug? Fracture suddenly caught sight of something written on her right arm. He frowned then got closer to check.

That's a word…or rather, a name.

"Night" He read.

Her smile widened. Fracture leaned over her then the little Night took the opportunity to climb on his shoulders. Fracture immediately grabbed her back then roughly put her down, giving her a warning glare.

"You don't touch my shoulders again, understood? That's forbidden!"

Night whimpered. She looked down, all sheepish. She'd understood she'd made a mistake though Fracture hadn't explained the reason why. Fracture quietly stared at her before he softened up. He gently patted her helmet.

"It's okay. I'm not mad at you"

His tone went calmer. Night tilted her head to deepen the touch. The poor girl mustn't have had much affection. The bounty hunter went back to his things and as soon as his attention was drawn away from her, Night crawled back in the suitcase again.

"Night…You can't come with me"

Her expression didn't change. She kept smiling. She wasn't old enough to understand. Fracture couldn't explain to her.

You can't come with me because you'll die, he thought. You can't come with me because I'm so careless. I would never be able to take care of you.

He bit his lip. Night would go to the orphanage. She'd have parents who would take care of her, parents who would raise her up, parents who would love her. Fracture's life would be far too dangerous for her.

Furthermore, he doesn't deserve her.

Yet whenever he looked at her, he thought the idea of someone throwing her away in a trashcan was unbelievable. Night hadn't asked for it.

Orange…A similar armour to Fracture's…

He wondered if fate made fun of him.

For a few moments, Fracture thought she could have been his daughter.

" _Maybe one day"_

A daughter they could have had…

He shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking about this. He suddenly heard a strange noise. It sounded like gurgling. He focused back on her. She displayed an awkward expression, a servo over her stomach.

"Okay. When was the last time you ate?"

Sheesh. As if she'll tell him…Fracture headed for the bathroom to get a cube of energon. He handed it over to her. Night didn't get it. She apparently didn't understand what to do with this.

Nightingale'd fed her in a specific manner. Fracture tried to recall. He let out a sigh. Indeed. He was dumb. Unfortunately, he had no baby bottle. He'll have to buy it. Great. More expense. Night patted her stomach. It kept gurgling.

"…Okay. I get it"

He was exhausted. He wished he could recharge. In the end, he took her in his arms. No way he'll leave her alone. He opened the door to leave his room. Then he headed for the nearest store.

* * *

As soon as he returned, Fracture put Night down to approach the baby bottle from every angle as if it was an UFO. Primus. He could open a Cybertronian baby bottle. No need to be the smartest one here. He opened it then poured the energon inside. He shook it. That's normal energon. Not a high-grade one. It should be safe for her. He put her on his knees and he supported her head to make her drink. Night received the energon. She took her time to drink it entirely, savouring the moment.

Fracture abandoned himself to his thoughts. If he'd known he would be stuck in such a situation…Fortunately, there was nobody around. Nobody could see him. The Autobots would probably make fun of him. Maybe they would be afraid for the girl. If Divebomb and Airazor had been around, they would have been surprised. Maybe Airazor would have acted like the doting babysitter. And Drift…

He realized she'd finished. He threw the baby bottle off in the bathroom sink. He would clean it up later to use it again. He took her in his arms to pat her back. As soon as she burped, Fracture put her to berth. He yawned, completely tired. He glanced back at the suitcase. He wasn't brave enough to finish it.

He heard noises again. He turned around and realized Night had grabbed Shanix. She stared at it, with optics full of wonder.

"Hey! Give them back!" He ordered.

Night complied. Fracture sighed.

"Okay. Three days-old and you're already greedy" He said, joking.

She simply giggled, nuzzling him again. Fracture looked around. He wondered where she could sleep. He had no time to think about it deeply. A pillow was thrown in his face. It took him aback and he was unable to dodge it. Night held the pillow in one servo, purring. She wanted to play.

"Night…I'm not in the mood"

He would have usually been more irritated. However, he was too tired to yell. The girl didn't take "no" as answer then she sent another pillow to him, asking him to play.

"No…"

Yet she persisted. He rolled his optics though he ended up grabbing a pillow. However, he didn't send it in her face. He just defended himself with a soft touch on her stomach. She burst out into laughing then let go of her pillow. He noticed she was ticklish. He smiled a bit then started tickling her more. She kept laughing, struggling to get free.

"I don't think so" He said, amused.

He wrapped his arms around her then kept tickling her for another few minutes. Night tried to defend herself, tickling him back though Fracture was immune to it. After a long moment, the small one let out a yawn. Game was over.

"Go to berth now"

He'd have sworn she agreed. Fracture laid down on the berth. He didn't want to put her near him. He was afraid of crushing her during his recharge. In the end, she rested on his chassis. Night's optics closed. She fell in recharge quickly, snuggling against his chassis. Fracture stared at her. His optics shut down soon afterward.

Yes…That's a nice break…but tomorrow…

He rubbed her back, wrapping her body with protective arms.

He couldn't protect her.

* * *

 _Hm…Where was he?_

 _He'd nightmares for one year._

 _But this time, that wasn't a nightmare._

 _Far from it._

 _He was back in this scrapyard on Earth. He was outside. He watched Night play along with Hope and Sakura. They used Denny's horrible gnomes like toys._

 _"Girls! Give me back Patrick!" The poor human cried out._

 _Bounty or Fatty was here as well. It joined the party. Denny turned back to Fracture, glaring at him._

 _"Can't you scold your daughter?"_

 _She wasn't…_

 _"She's having fun, Denny"_

 _"Really…"_

 _"Let her do. Then, I think she'll do the universe a favour."_

 _Indeed. A few minutes later, the gnome was in pieces. Denny headed for the three girls. They'd immediately stopped._

 _"Come on. Who did this?"_

 _"Denny"_

 _The trio let out a sigh, an ashamed look on their faces. He caught sight of Slipstream from far. He got closer to his daughters while Night headed for Fracture. The Decepticon had his arms crossed, a strict expression._

 _"Not good, Night. Apologize. Now"_

 _Deep down, he wished he could thank her. However, it wouldn't have been responsible from him. She nodded then turned back to Denny, reaching for him. Denny sighed though he took her servo, accepting her apology._

 _"Fortunately, she is around to better yourself, Fracture" The human said._

 _Better himself?_

 _No, he didn't believe it._

 _"Now, you've to do the same to her. She needs you, you know. You are her world."_

 _He wasn't…_

 _"You are her universe"_

 _Denny vanished just like Hope and Sakura. Fracture looked around. Only Night was left. He just hugged the little girl, carrying her to the garage. It was nap time._

 _"You'll stop with Denny's gnomes, okay?"_

 _She simply rested her head on his chassis. Fracture put her in berth then tucked her in._

 _"Now, rest…"_

 _"…Mama"_

His optics reopened. His internal clock pointed around 4am.

He looked back at Night. She was still in recharge over his chassis. She hadn't moved. She was quite calm as a baby. He'd expected her not to sleep through the night.

 _"I'm sure you'll not regret this time on Cybertron"_

That's what Bumblebee'd said.

He'd said Fracture would meet…someone. He'd thought that's all about a romantic encounter…But maybe had he meant something else?

He rubbed Night's back.

He'll not regret this time on Cybertron…

Indeed, he didn't.

" _You are her universe"_

Yes.

Who would take care of her? Child abandonment wasn't a rare thing. And if her parents hadn't reported her disappearance, it would mean she didn't have been a wanted child.

She needed affection. Fracture'd briefly given some to her. For one night.

That's only…a break. He'd just taken some fresh air.

Could they go on together? Could the break become forever?

He thought about Drift who'd raised Jetstorm and Slipstream up.

He'd succeeded.

Why couldn't Fracture do the same with Night?

Divebomb came into his mind. Airazor came into his mind.

They'd wish Fracture wouldn't live on alone.

They'd wish he'd live.

Would he take care of Night? Would he raise her up well? Would he commit the same mistakes again?

He didn't know if that's a good idea. She could follow the same fate…If something wrong happened, he would lose another person whom he loved.

But at the same time, if nobody wanted her, she wouldn't survive…even not in an orphanage.

" _She needs you"_

 _"That's the reason why you should…enjoy the rest of this life. Before you'll go to another. They'd have wished this. And I wish it for you. Having a happy life…It's such a precious thing."_

 _"I wish it for you"_

If he decided to take care of her, his job as a bounty hunter would be over. His lifestyle would endanger her.

What's the most important thing to him?

Would it be the bounties that had been his life, these things that'd made him lose important things…or a new beginning?

He hugged Night tighter.

Fracture absentmindedly thought he'll have to clean his garage up. He'll have to build an extra room.

The other hunters could keep his bounties…

He'll not allow such a risk to happen.

* * *

"Awww, that's love at the first sight!" Saberhorn chuckled as soon as Fracture appeared, Night in his arms.

Nightingale's optics flashed. She was obviously thrilled with his decision.

"Hopefully we'll visit her soon" She said. "I'm sure my daughters would be happy having a friend to play with."

"When are your babies due?" Saberhorn asked.

"Around two days now" Fracture felt Nightingale's smile.

He nodded. Why not, after all?

"I think she'd be happy to have friends to play with as well" He glanced at Nightingale's stomach.

Night grabbed Fracture's arm, using it like a giant plush.

"Anyway, get home safe" Saberhorn smiled. "Hopefully you'll have good tales to tell"

"I don't think they'll be as interesting as yours"

"You wanna bet? Deal!"

"Come on, be careful" Nightingale chuckled.

Fracture nodded. He turned around to head for the ship, the crew waiting for him.

"Here's to your new life, Night"

He'll not regret it.


	74. Chapter 74

**CHAPTER 74**

"…Where is that baby from?"

The other Autobots were way too stunned to add something else. Bumblebee had been the only one who'd managed to speak up as soon as Fracture'd appeared, Night in his arms. The purple Decepticon let out a frown on his face while the little girl purred. The moment Grimlock walked closer, she buried her face into her _mama's_ neck.

"Unbelievable" The Dinobot said, his optics widened. "She looks like you…but in orange. In an Autobot version along with the blue optics."

Fracture nodded. He put his chin over Night's helmet, in a comforting hug.

"Yes. I admit it. Maybe that's the reason why—"

"She is cute" Windblade smiled. "Hi, Night"

Night shyly looked back at her. Windblade reached for her. Night froze for a few seconds before she gently held it. That's her own way to say "hello". Fracture watched the scene, a bit surprised.

Maybe that's Windblade's voice and her smile…There was something reassuring about her. Truth to be told, he hadn't expected it would turn out so well…He'd expected Night to be wilder, especially toward Autobots…or other people overall as she had been thrown off into a trashcan.

In the end, he took a few steps ahead. He gave her the green light. Windblade gently took her.

"Hello"

Night laughed then nuzzled her. It meant she adopted her. Denny put his hands on his hips, a pout on his face.

"Does it mean an extra plate?"

"Don't bother" Fracture let out a sigh. "She's going to live with me. In the garage. As I said, I don't want to intrude into the scrapyard. Truth to be told, I don't want to."

Bumblebee displayed a small smile.

"But you know…She can come here to play with the kids"

"Do you mean the girls?"

"No. The kids."

"What?"

Fracture had no time to blink. Three grey fireworks appeared in his sight. The three of them stopped and greeted him with a big grin.

"…What's this?"

Bots. With a wolf-mode. Probably triplets. A female and two males. Fracture remained speechless at this. He needed to digest what actually happened into his processor. He glanced back at Jetstorm. The Minicon followed the triplets from far, along with Stingheart.

"…Care to explain?"

"Heart Axe, Unity and Skydream" Jetstorm introduced them.

He paused. He displayed a warm smile.

"…Our kids"

Heart Axe, the female, slowly leaned closer to Night, optics full of curiosity. Night chuckled and reached for her. Heart Axe moved back. She obviously was a bit intimidated by the newcomer.

"So. Slipstream has twins and Jetstorm has triplets" Fracture counted. "Wow! Fortunately, your scrapyard is big enough for all of them, Denny"

"I admit it" The human sighed. "They arrived with their kids one day. Then they settled up here."

"Stop it" Russell teased him. "You went completely sappy as soon as you met them."

Windblade quietly asked Fracture's authorization. This latter agreed and Windblade put Night down on the ground. The triplets came closer. The first thing she did was cuddling Unity. Fracture mentally wondered what Drift would say about this, if he witnessed such a scene.

Yes. He would definitely go mad. He would definitely strangle Stingheart. Though in the end, he would probably be thrilled about it. Fracture was sure of it.

Jetstorm and Slipstream'd managed to move on. He would be happy to see this.

It's late. They'd travelled a long distance. Fracture took Night. He whispered her to say goodbye. She yawned while triplets pouted. They probably wanted to play a bit longer. In the end, Stingheart did the same, asking them to say goodbye as well.

"Anyway…It would be nice to have them playing together sometimes" Jetstorm said.

Stingheart agreed.

"…You are right" The Decepticon nodded.

* * *

"Heart Axe! It's bath time!" Jetstorm cried out, running after her.

"Unity! Skydream! Don't mimic her…ARG! Too late! Come back here!" Stingheart ran for another direction.

The triplets were unbearable today. Unfortunately for Slipstream and Fracture, the other children'd decided to join the party. They'd met two months ago and now…They were a gang. Indeed. To Fracture, they were a gang in the scrapyard. He thought Night was getting a little unwieldy. She was always ready to follow her friends in their mess. The only thing he didn't blame them for was the disappearance of Denny's gnomes. They got rid of them by "accidentally" dropping them or they were just buried in the ground. Anyway, the "Patrick" gnome had its own grave in the scrapyard.

"Sakura! I told you not to eat this!" Slipstream scolded Sakura who chewed a wheel not very far from him. To her, it was like chewing-gum.

"Hope!" Berry sighed. The girl was in a tree. How was it possible?

Fracture looked around. Night had vanished. Panic overwhelmed him and he joined the other dumbfounded parents.

He found her after fifteen minutes. She was in the kitchen, searching through Denny's fridge. She was probably searching for energon. Fracture had assumed the worst. He had been right. She was entirely covered with Nutella, opening the pot above her head.

"Night…You're impossible…Primus" Fracture said, facepalming.

Night laughed. Fracture came over and grabbed the Nutella away from her. He put it down on the table and took Night in his arms. His face was at Night's level, just like all these times he wanted to have a serious talk with her.

"Here you are! Miss is all dirty because she doesn't follow my rules. What did I tell you about Denny's fridge?"

Night gave him puppy optics. Yes. Triplets were pretty good teachers about that look.

"No. Don't do it. Come. It's bath time. Else, I cancel the ride"

She didn't seem to pay attention to his words. She reached for the Nutella again.

"I'm not joking, Night" He warned her, a serious tone. "You'll take your bath or I cancel it. Understood?"

This time, she reacted. She let him carry her, even trying to kiss the purple Decepticon's cheek. A Nutella kiss. Fracture tried not to scream and headed for the paddling pool. Denny had purposely put it here to bath the kids. The human assisted Berry and lend her a scale to get Hope back. Jetstorm had successfully captured Heart Axe though the other two were resisting. In the end, Denny had the final say.

"BATH. NOW. I. AM. NOT. KIDDING!"

With his loud voice. Unity and Skydream immediately stopped. They turned back to Denny, a bit surprised. The human put his hands on his hips.

"NO BATH? NO RIDE! UNDERSTOOD?"

"Daddy…" Russell tried to say. "You are not serious?"

"I'M VERY SERIOUS! NOW! AND AFTER THE BATH, YOU'LL CLEAN THE MESS YOU MADE!"

"Mess" Heart Axe repeated with a big grin.

"Denny" Jetstorm sternly scolded him. "Watch your language"

"Ouch" Denny had his normal voice again.

He froze as soon as he caught sight of Night.

"Fracture…please, tell me. That's not my Nutella, right?"

The Decepticon rolled his optics. He then went to rub her face with a sponge. In one way, it reminded him of Airazor's behaviour. He smiled at this thought and focused back on his daughter.

Yes…His daughter.

Soon, they were joined by the other kids and parents. Triplets'd had difficulties to come into the water though as soon as they were inside, they went to like it more. Hope and Sakura made a splash in the water, having fun in it. Unity and Skydream put themselves under the garden hose used by Denny.

"So. Where are you planning to take them?" Bumblebee asked him.

"…That's the most beautiful place on Earth" Fracture simply replied.

"I'm a bit scared with you"

Fracture shook his head.

"You don't need to be afraid"

"Will you be able to handle them?" Berry questioned him.

"Because we can come as well!" Sideswipe added, puffing out his chassis.

"Who do you think I am?"

Jetstorm and Slipstream had been the ones who'd convinced them to let him do. So…If the other Autobots trusted him enough to take the kids out for a walk…

Fracture thought it's good sign. However, he didn't wish to become too close with them.

"Where is Grimlock?"

"With my Master!" Berry smiled.

"Wow. We don't see him anymore since they're together" Fixit pouted.

Sideswipe and Strongarm exchanged a smile.

"We'll leave soon enough" Strongarm chuckled.

"When?" Windblade questioned them.

"Tomorrow."

"I'll be odd without you…A whole week" Bumblebee sighed. "A whole week without your arguments"

"Oh. Wait for the 23th, in Kaon anyway" Sideswipe reassured him. "You know. I need my witness!"

"And my bridesmaid!" Strongarm pointed at Windblade, winking. "A human-like bonding ceremony! Of course, you can bring Chase over"

Windblade nodded.

"I think I'll do it"

"What about you, Fracture? Do you wish to bring someone over?"

He shook his head. He didn't understand why he'd been invited over. At first, he'd wanted to refuse but…

He glanced back at Night. He hadn't wanted her to be out of the way while the other kids had been invited…

"No. Just Night"

His daughter was all clean now. He put the sponge down and carefully took her out of the pool, planning to dry her off.

"Fixit. Coordinates for the Mount Fuji"

"I'm on it!"

The Minicon sat down in front of the computer.

"…Mount Fuji, huh?" Stingheart wondered.

"Yes" Fracture agreed. "It'll always be the most beautiful place on Earth to me. I wanted Night to see it."

He gently rubbed his girl's helmet. Night happily hugged him back.

* * *

"Don't go far!" Fracture warned the kids while they walked out of the groundbridge. "Else the trip is over, and I'll bring you back home this instant!"

The kids agreed though they didn't seem to understand what he was saying. They were already scattered around. Fracture sighed and just made sure he wouldn't lose sight of them. Fracture kept a watch on them then walked to the edge of the cliff.

The sky was orange and blue…Sunset…that's so beautiful…

He sat down, leaning against a tree.

"I'm happy to see you like this, Fracture"

The Decepticon turned back to the source of the voice.

He was shocked to find him here.

Father John.

"There are kids around…I'm hearing them. Are they yours?"

He was bound to meet him again. one day or another…Fracture let out a deep sigh. He didn't want to talk though…he must admit it. That's a reassuring presence.

"No. I only have a daughter. Night."

"I'm glad to know you haven't given up on love, Fracture"

He paused.

"I told you…Isn't it a good motivation?"

Love…

He could almost feel Drift's servo on his.

In front of him, Night was having fun with Heart Axe. They were playing tag, that human game.

Yes.

For Night…only for Night, he was ready to welcome love. She needed to be loved.

He was about to add something, yet Father John had already vanished.

Sheesh.

He wondered how people would view a priest on a motorcycle. He would gladly have taken him for a ride.

Nevermind.

He pulled out the locket given by Esmeral.

Yes.

He will live on. He will take care of Jetstorm and Slipstream. He will take care of Night…

He will enjoy this life…

…Until the day he dies.

Until the day he joins the Allspark.

Until the day…he'll be reincarnated for a new universe.


	75. Chapter 75

**CHAPTER 75**

 ** _A few billion years later, on a parallel Cybertron_**

"Jetstorm…We'll be late"

The young bot lifted his head from his bowl, still a little hazy. Nearby, his brother Slipstream sternly looked back at him, servos on his hips. Yes. He understood what it meant though truth to be told, there was nothing to worry about. He handed his energon.

"Slipstream…He will not get irritated for two minutes."

"You forgot how Daddy is fussy about hours" His older brother reminded him, bored.

Slipstream was the most responsible out of the two. He tended to follow his father's orders without asking question while Jetstorm dreamed of more freedom. He glanced back at the clock in their lounge. Their father was on his way right at this very moment…As for their mother, she finished to prepare herself. Jetstorm stood up then grabbed the sword and the katana. These weapons were polished and ready to be used.

Their mother left the bathroom. She gave them a warm smile.

"I will miss you" She said. "A whole week without you will be hard" She let out a sigh.

"Mom, it had been planned a long time ago" Slipstream recalled her, before hugging her tightly. "A week with you, a week with Daddy. Then you'll spend some time with your boyfriend as well."

She shook her head.

"That's not the same thing"

She invited Jetstorm to join them. The younger bot rushed over to them for a group hug. Their mother kissed their foreheads.

"Then…He needs to see you too. And you need to train as well. I trust him for this"

"You are a good teacher too, Mom" Slipstream pointed, smiling.

It had been like this for fifteen years now. Since their parents had divorced, Jetstorm and Slipstream spent a week with one, another week with the other. That'd been for the best. Of course, at the beginning, the children had badly reacted to this. Even today, there were times where it was a bit difficult for them. Yet they had adapted. They had to admit: the atmosphere was way more relaxed whenever they visited their parents separately. Of course, they'd remained friends. However, it was just different…Way different from when they'd been bonded. Jetstorm remembered all these dinners…how cold their parents had been to each other. The main reason had been their father's career. He had been a bounty hunter before. Even though he wasn't a Decepticon, their mother had viewed this job as too dangerous for him. It could endanger his life and theirs as well. After their separation, he'd given up on it.

Out of them, their father had been the strict one. Yet he'd considerably softened up. He, Jetstorm and Slipstream did things together they'd never done before. They went on trip, they visited other planets…They'd met precious friends on Earth. Bumblebee and his family were their closest comrades. At first, Jetstorm'd had hard times to get used to it. He'd become withdrawn…then he'd come out of his shell. He'd come to enjoy this new life.

And recently…

"Do you think Stingheart will accompany us for our next trip on Earth?" Jetstorm questioned them.

Slipstream chuckled.

"You're definitely fearless"

"It's unfair!" Jetstorm sighed. "He accepted Berry. Why wouldn't he accept Stingheart?"

"He's a nice bot" His mother pointed. "And I love his music"

"Only because Stingheart never went to college" Her younger son explained, pouting.

"Ha. Overprotective parents" His brother replied, a servo on his shoulder. "I understand your feeling. I'd the same with Berry's parents. Though Grimlock was more relaxed than Elsa."

"Ah yes! Her mother chased after you with laser guns as soon as she walked in on you in Berry's room. Poor woman. You scared her" Windblade laughed.

Slipstream let out a sigh. She kissed his forehead again. Outside, they heard engine noises. Their father was coming, in his alt-mode. They caught sight of the Cybertronian orange car through the window.

"It's time" Their mother said. "By the way, Sideswipe, Strongarm and their son say hello to you"

"We should make a housewarming, shouldn't we?" Slipstream offered.

"I can't believe they became our neighbours"

She gave them their bags. They put them on their backs, smiling to her.

"Enjoy" She said.

"Enjoy too, Mom"

* * *

The same day at the same hour, Fracture was still in his berth, recharging. However, before his alarm went off for 10 am, the door suddenly opened, and two creatures jumped on him. The next moment, Fracture was surrounded by two monsters who asked for hugs and their breakfast.

"No! Five more minutes!" Fracture replied, yawning. He kept his optics shut.

"Come on, Daddy!" Divebomb begged, pulling his arm. "You are the boss and we need our breakfast!"

"Do it yourselves. You are big boys now." The purple bot sighed, burying his face into a pillow.

Both of them didn't seem to get it. Airazor grabbed one of Fracture's pedes, Divebomb grabbed the other. The next instant, Fracture fell on the floor. He gave them a death glare.

"I swear! Sparks will fly!"

Airazor gave him a sad face, a guilty look in his optics. Divebomb covered his face with his servos. Look at this hypocrite smiling and pretending to be sorry. Fracture sat up and sighed. He will not be able to recharge again after such a nice wakeup.

"Fine. Go to the kitchen. I'm coming"

They rushed over out of the room, holding servos. Fracture facepalmed. How funny it was, being a single father. Sometimes, he wondered if a daughter would be easier to take care of. Yes. Probably way easier. He'd taken Divebomb and Airazor in, fifteen years ago. They were orphans and though they didn't share the same spark, they'd a very symbiotic relationship.

Fracture was left thoughtful. Sometimes, he wondered. Why did he remain single? Why didn't he make any effort to meet people?

Yes. It was quite odd. He couldn't explain. Or maybe, he could explain. However, people would misjudge him. The others would misjudge him because…

"Daddy!"

"I'm coming!" He yelped.

…Because he was waiting for something.

Or rather, they would misjudge him because he was waiting for someone.

He was waiting for a person…though billion years had passed. He hadn't found them yet. Fracture wondered if he was mad…if such a feeling was related to something special…

How could he know?

He shook his head. He joined his children in the kitchen. Divebomb and Airazor were waiting for him in, a cube of energon for each of them. A third was on the table. A cube for him. Fracture sighed.

"You weren't obligated to wake me up for this."

They pouted. Fracture grabbed it to drink.

"…Thanks, anyway"

"Do we have to join that club?" Airazor asked him. He didn't seem to be happy about it.

"That's for your sake"

They didn't like sport. Too bad for them. They will get a taste of it. He had enough of it. He had enough of lazy children who spent their whole time in front of television.

Then, it was time for them to meet children of their age…

He stood up and headed for the fridge. He opened it and rolled his optics. As if he expected it, the fridge was empty.

"Primus"

He will go to the store. Again. He prepared himself to go.

"Daddy?" Divebomb asked.

"I'm coming back. If there is any problem, Axe and Esmeral aren't far."

Then he left for the store.

* * *

For his part, Drift had led Jetstorm and Slipstream to the Dojo, where Wing was waiting for them. His old mentor and childhood friend greeted them with a benevolent smile. The training will start soon.

"Just in time, for once" Wing joked.

"Don't laugh" Drift sighed. "They thought their berth was a better place"

Jetstorm and Slipstream exchanged a look then pouted. Nevertheless, they smiled at Wing before coming inside, where other students were waiting for their teacher. Wing turned back to Drift.

"What about you?"

"Unfortunately, I have things to do. I've to go to the store." The samurai apologized. "I will be late. Yesterday, I-I had no time to do anything."

Wing nodded, understanding.

"So…You can join us afterward. We will make additional exercises if you wish."

"…Thanks, Wing"

Drift felt a bit awkward. However, he didn't add anything else. He turned around and left the Dojo. He knew his sons were in good servos. However, he couldn't help it. Whenever he met his mentor, he felt…awkward. In their youth, they'd had a brief relationship. Drift had been in love with him. He'd thought their happiness would be endless…but it'd stopped cold turkey. Just like with his wife…And the worst? Wing didn't hold anything against him. And it…hurt him more.

Sometimes, he wondered why his relationships didn't work. He wondered if that's because he'd high standards. No matter if that's about his children or his relationships…

Or maybe, was he expecting something else?

He couldn't say anything. He decided to erase these thoughts. He focused on something else. He must prepare the dinner for tonight. As soon as he arrived in the store, he wondered what he could buy. Maybe could he prepare Jetstorm's and Slipstream's favourite meal?

Hmm…It sounded like to be a good idea.

He headed for rays. There was no high-grade either. He could buy a bottle for the dinner. As long as his children didn't touch it…

He grabbed a bottle. The last one.

"Sheesh!"

He heard a familiar voice behind him.

He turned around. A purple bot. The stranger let out a frown on his face. He looked disappointed.

"Was it the last one?"

"Oh. I'm sorry. You can take it if you wish."

The bot sighed.

"It's okay. I can do without it"

He looked back at him. Their optics met. Drift stared at him deeply.

Did he know this bot? Had he met him?

His voice, his armour…

"Huh…Are you alright?"

He was sure. He knew him. But how? He didn't remember.

The bot's expression changed. Now, he was the one who stared back at him, completely astonished. Drift didn't move. He remained in front of him.

Did he remember? Did he recognize him?

The purple bot shook his head. He walked right past Drift, without saying anything. He was about to leave the store.

But Drift knew it.

He felt it.

They knew each other.

The bot was going to leave forever…they will never meet each other again.

He took a long breath. Then, these words came out of nowhere.

"…Maybe one day?"

The bot turned around.

Then they appeared.

Tears were running down his cheeks.

The purple bot dropped his bags on the sidewalk.

Then he rushed over to hug him tightly.

* * *

 _"Sometimes, it's difficult to identify such strong feelings. Emotions are complex. There is a thin line between love and hate. Sometimes, even love and hate collide."_

 **OOC: Hi there! it was the final chapter of my translated story The day love and hate collided! Don't hesitate to put a review! I would love to know your point of view about the story and if you liked it. The translated prequel should come out soon.  
**


End file.
